Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: El tiempo había pasado casi letárgico desde su regreso a Asgard. La libertad de nuevo se abría delante de sus pies como una nueva oportunidad, y junto con ella, Loki obtuvo algo más. Algo que Thor esperaba poder ofrecerle como una forma de resarcir todo el dolor y la agonía, algo con que mitigar tanto sufrimiento y dejar atrás el pasado para comenzar de nuevo… Juntos. Thor / Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Por el dios yaoi, les dije que volveríamos _pronto_, una inmensa disculpa por haber alargado demasiado ese anuncio…Ustedes comprenderán, el trabajo y otras cuestiones me hicieron ir a velocidad caracol en la edición, pero finalmente está aquí!...La historia que **Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora se armaron por fin verá la luz en esta serie, donde reescribimos la historia luego del regreso de Loki a Asgard…Claro, versión yaoi ;)…No quiero alargar tanto las notas, así que solo diré que esperamos sea de su agrado esta creación Thorki, hecha con amor fangirlero TwT…Como siempre a destacar que esto es un roleo pasado a fic (rolfic), y los roles son: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Lleva de todo un poco, así como cierto comportamiento _suave_ por parte de Loki en ciertas partes de los capítulos siguientes, mpreg (por esto el cambio de humor de Loki xD), y por supuesto, el tan esperado y acostumbrado lemon :3…

**P.D.** Especial agradecimiento a **Melany,** por ayudarme a dar ideas para elegir título a este primer capítulo, y a mi querida hermana **Ely,** por dar su voto para el título de la serie, gracias chicas n.n...

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursivas…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 1. ****Redención: Amor después del dolor**

Una celda con muros de cristal, y algunas cosas que le permitían hacer más llevadera su estancia en aquel lugar al que hubiese sido recluido, era el desolador cuadro que veía delante de sus ojos cada día al despertar. Su tiempo se perdía entre los libros que su madre había puesto a su disposición, o entre pensamientos y recuerdos que por más que intentase todavía no era capaz de echar al olvido... y aquello dolía. Dolía, porque las heridas aún estaban abiertas y comenzaba a creer que jamás sanarían. Más ya no tenía nada que perder y mucho menos ganar. Se había resignado a vivir con dolor, con vergüenza, con reproche hacia sí mismo, con vacío. Se había dejado vencer por su desconsuelo y permitido que su existencia se tornara miserable y gris.

Dentro de aquella celda, la continuidad del presente se esfumaba y solo existía un breve lapso que se detenía, siempre aparentando ser el mismo. Encerrado entre cuatro paredes, la diferencia entre un día, una semana, un mes, un siglo, era nula. Sin embargo, no todo estaba escrito para él, a pesar de que Loki hacía mucho tiempo que dejara de tener fe en los demás, y sobre todo en sí mismo.

Largas semanas habían pasado, incontables horas de permanecer aislado como el preso marginado que era, se esfumaron una a una, sin ser consciente del día o la noche, ni tampoco de si era primavera o invierno. Todo era igual ante sus ojos apagados, excepto por las veces que algunos guardias llegaban con nuevos _compañeros_ que dejaban en las celdas contiguas, o la visita de su madre dentro de la estancia, como un holograma al cual no podía tocar sin que se desvaneciera entre sus manos. Y Thor... No pasaba un solo día en el que Thor no fuera a verle, eso tampoco había cambiado desde el momento de su encierro. Así permanecieran en silencio por todas esas horas en las que el nórdico se quedaba sentado fuera de la celda, recargado contra el cristal, en espera de alguna señal por parte del hechicero que le indicara que su presencia era importante, nunca dejó de visitarlo.

Jamás decían nada porque no había nada que decir. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y todo ello terminó por deteriorar la capacidad de comunicarse entre uno y otro, aunque resultaba más notable aquella condición en Loki. La culpa no le permitía decir palabra alguna, ni con los labios ni con sus esmeraldas, que siempre se mantenían apartadas de los zafiros de Thor. Cuando sus ojos se fijaban en él, sentía la súplica silenciosa de su no-hermano por que le regalase tan siquiera una sola mirada, sin importar como fuera, si con alegría o recelo, solo quería que le mirara. Pero Loki era renuente, el escaso orgullo que aún conservaba pendía de un hilo y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que no se rompiera, así se quebrara por dentro en mil pedazos.

Aunque nada está totalmente asentado a los ojos del universo. No hasta que él mismo así lo dicte, y lo dejó en claro aquella tarde en la que Thor arribó a la celda, como siempre, aunque esa vez lo hizo acompañado de un par de guardias y su madre. El hechicero no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de que los rostros llenos de alegría y regocijo de Frigga y Thor lo decían todo. La celda se abrió y su madre entró a darle la buena nueva, en medio de un abrazo ferviente y sollozante… Era libre.

Al final de todo aquel caótico desenlace, donde sus acciones mal encaminadas lo llevaron a su propia condena, Odín se había conmovido y otorgó su liberación. Fueron semanas de acalorados debates con el concejo, al darse cuenta el monarca de que era SU hijo al que tenía preso. Rememoró cada parte de la historia, cada momento que compartió a lado de su familia, con su amada esposa y sus hijos. Si bien, Loki se dejó llevar por la ira, por el odio y la locura, no lo hizo por gusto, no lo hizo porqué así lo quisiera en un principio. Loki obró de acuerdo a lo que vivió, a lo que recibió de su parte y Odín lo entendía así. Su ignorancia arraigada por querer ser ciego a la verdad se rompió, al ver en sus recuerdos aquel rostro de infante entre sus brazos, llorando, implorando una oportunidad de vivir, de existir, de trascender. Él se lo concedió, pero lo hizo a medias.

Había responsabilidad en los actos equivocados del hechicero, pero aquella responsabilidad era compartida con el propio Padre de Todo. Y ante aquella certeza, el rey no podía evadir a su conciencia.

Ahora, el otoño se presentaba en el reino eterno, trayendo consigo brisas frescas y hojas secas de los árboles que iban cayendo conforme la estación se asentaba. Aquello bien podría ser un tipo de manifestación a lo que ocurría en aquellos días en Asgard, era una manifestación de sanidad, de purificación, de liberación. Las hojas secas se desprendían de las ramas, siendo llevadas por la brisa otoñal hasta perderse en el horizonte, tal cual el ojiverde experimentaba sus pesares siendo tomados y llevados lejos de su alma golpeada, con cada caricia conciliadora del viento en su rostro.

Era la primera vez en semanas que Loki se atrevía a salir de su alcoba. Lo había hecho más por impulso que por voluntad, pero al haber sentido el fresco vespertino rodeándole fuera en la terraza, hubo algo que se apoderó de sus pies y le condujeron con pasos suaves hacia el exterior. Caminó por los costados del palacio, donde la afluencia de miradas era escasa, y atravesó los jardines reales como si fuese llevado por el viento. Su mente trataba de recordar cosas de su pasado brillante, los momentos en que podía reír libremente a su antojo, los instantes en que surcaba esos mismos jardines y los bosques a todo galope sobre su corcel azabache. Trataba de recordar cómo era sentirse parte de algo, parte de _alguien_.

Fue entonces que sin notarlo, sus pasos le habían conducido hacia un lugar al que solía visitar cuando era un niño, y hasta poco antes de que todo ocurriera. Un lugar al que la mayoría de veces no iba solo.

La cima de una colina, la más alta y cercana al palacio, seguía conservando aquella hermosa vista panorámica del valle, teniendo de fondo el gran océano donde los ríos desembocaban, y más allá, las colosales montañas que formaban una muralla en torno al reino. Loki yacía sentado debajo de un viejo roble, que a pesar del paso de los años aún se mantenía en pie. Su color café y dorado combinaba perfectamente con el tono de marrones, naranja y violeta de aquella tarde. Tonos evocando nostalgia y remembranza, tal cual el rostro de Loki expresaba. El hechicero tenía la mirada clavada en ese conjunto de montañas lejanas, su espalda recargada contra el tronco descansaba perezosa, igual que su ante brazo derecho lo hacía sobre la rodilla de su pierna flexionada, entre que la izquierda doblada sobre el pastizal pasaba por debajo de la otra y su mano izquierda permanecía quieta en su muslo.

Hacía tanto que no tenía un momento de paz genuino, que incluso llegó a pensar que en realidad estaba muerto y su alma descansaba en el Valhalla. Más aquel sitio no era un lugar al que alguien como él fuera a parar. El mundo de los muertos, lugar de eterna desolación, era más apropiado para un traidor y asesino. Así que con saber que sus gritos de tortura no se escuchaban a kilómetros haciendo un eco espantoso, podía creerse vivo. Y debería estarlo, o no habría percibido su entorno alterarse ligeramente.

Su mente se había sumido en constante introspección sobre aquella nueva oportunidad de dar los pasos correctos, cuando una presencia tranquila, escondida detrás de un grupo de arbustos y árboles a su izquierda, disipó sus pensamientos. Loki sabía de quien se trataba, no le extrañaba que hubiera ido a buscarle porque presentía que lo haría en cualquier momento. Aunque si le sobresaltó el sentir su mirada cálida fija en él, provocando que su pecho resintiera un pinchazo entre alterado y pesaroso. Se vio tentado a girar el rostro para verle, pero prefirió quedarse en la misma posición, sin decir ni hacer nada, más que tomar un respiro profundo y disimulado, para ir soltando el aire por la nariz con calma en busca de serenar su inquietud.

Algo le decía que las semanas de no cruzar una sola palabra terminarían esa tarde, cuando Thor se situara a su lado.

.

Cada semana, cada día, cada segundo que Loki había permanecido encerrado cumpliendo su sentencia, Thor sentía que perdía una parte de sí mismo. De no ser por su madre, su insistencia hacia su padre, Loki no habría pasado de la noche cuando llegó a Asgard. No pasaba día que no fuera a su celda a visitarlo, al menos para saber que seguía ahí, que no volvería a perderlo. Cuando fue a Midgard a buscarlo, a traerlo de vuelta a su hogar, él se negó, lo desconoció como hermano, ni siquiera por todo lo que habían vivido. En ese momento, Thor no vio el rencor que cargaba, el nudo que lo ataba y lo humillado que se sentía por saberse hijo de nadie...

Cuando bajaba a los calabozos, solo podía ver un cuerpo sin esperanzas, con los ánimos de vivir como los de una piedra. Veía una existencia tan deplorada y lastimada, que terminó culpándose por ser quien lo pusiera ahí. Le dolía como a él, no soportaba que solo le diera la espalda. Cada vez que trataba de conseguir una mirada de su hermano, él rehuía. Quizá tenía razón en hacerlo, ¿quién querría recibir al responsable de su encierro? Thor había actuado conforme las leyes de Asgard, pero sin preguntar por su decisión, misma que no era suya a final de cuentas, era de su padre. Él ordenó la condena.

Su hermano habría estado mejor en otro lugar, cualquier desierto era mejor que el cubículo donde debía pasar el resto de la eternidad. Llegó el punto donde ambos eran unos completos extraños, y el rubio solo se quedaba sentado ahí frente a la _jaula de cristal_, provocando más daño que bien. A diario comprobaba que no era el lugar donde Loki debía estar, él merecía algo mejor.

Y así como los días avanzaban, el cuidado en silencio de parte de Thor continuaba. No hacía otra cosa que observar al hechicero, detallar lo poco de su rostro que tenía las agallas de ver, porque era una tortura contemplar la soledad misma, tanto que el nórdico sentía su corazón ser carcomido por ella y la indiferencia. Una indiferencia peor que cualquier rechazo, una que deja mucho que desear y nada que resolver. Una que empieza a sembrar amor puro, porque ya se ha caído tan profundo, que tocar fondo no quedaba lejos para ninguno de los dos.

Loki estaba en su hogar, en el sitio que lo vio crecer. Aunque fuera un criminal a ojos de todos, seguía siendo hijo de Odín. Por esa única justificación, Frigga y Thor habían apelado a la clemencia de su rey en espera de una respuesta. Tardó más tiempo del previsto, pero el hechicero había sido liberado, y a pesar de que Thor se alegraba con locura, su madre le advirtió que no se acercara por el bien de ambos. Loki no estaba en las condiciones de querer hablar, ni siquiera con ella. El ojiazul debió resignarse, esperando el día que su hermano quisiera abrir la puerta de su habitación y salir.

Finalmente ese día llegó. Thor supo que tal vez era hora de entablar conversación… Una definitiva.

El nórdico siguió a una distancia prudente su paso entre el reino y por entre los jardines. Tal vez huiría con esa oportunidad, tal vez se alejaría de quienes lo hirieron. Si iba a hacerlo, no lo detendría, pero sí quería despedirse. Con esa idea en mente, Thor lo siguió hacia el viejo roble, Loki se había detenido ahí para llevarse antiguas memorias que valía la pena conservar. Se acercó con cautela, pero sabía que Loki ya lo había divisado, por lo que salió de su sigilo y caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

.

Los pasos calmos y livianos pronto emergieron de entre los arbustos dirigiéndose a él. Aun así, Loki no se movió, ni hizo amago de querer mirar o levantarse para irse, solo permaneció con la mirada inexpresiva fija en las montañas y un diminuto vacío que comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estómago. Algo le inquietaba, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo. No quería saber cómo nombrarlo, a pesar de que en el fondo pareciera que un susurro le dijera lo contrario.

Poco después, Thor yacía de pie frente a él obstruyendo el panorama. El hechicero no se inmutó y tampoco se sobresaltó, estaba cansado, harto de lo que ahora era su vida: miseria y soledad. Ahora que lo pensaba, estar muerto sería una mejor opción. Lástima que aquellos mortales apenas si lograron atraparlo y ponerlo bajo control, hubiera esperado más de ellos, así al menos le habrían dado una muerte digna.

—Ya se habían tardado en mandarte a vigilarme

Por fin mencionó, haciendo sonar su voz parca, sin emoción, fría como el hielo, distante y profunda como un abismo. No tardó mucho para que alzara la mirada y la posara sin titubear sobre la celeste.

.

Al quedarse de pie, esperó que Loki decidiera qué hacer al tenerlo ahí. Él mismo no sabía qué pensar al poder estar cerca. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tantas cosas, tantos desarreglos y heridas que no sanaban, que Thor bien pudo quebrarse al escuchar las primeras palabras que le dijera el hechicero. Pero el nórdico solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y caminar a un lado para sentarse a su costado.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la esmeralda

Aquellos ojos no podían verse más tristes, apagados, avergonzados por algo que no estaba en su control. Thor hubiera querido saber qué decir para devolverle el brillo sin hacerle más daño.

.

Siguió con la mirada el trayecto de Thor, quien ahora se sentaba a su costado izquierdo, entre que le preguntaba aquello. Ante la cuestión, Loki volvió a fijar su mirada al frente con desgano.

Creer... Ya ni siquiera sabía si creía en algo. O en alguien.

—Lo que piense está de más. Siempre ha sido así, ¿no te parece?

Dijo sin alterarse, solo lanzando sus palabras como aces de su magia al transformarlos en estacas. Certeras y afiladas.

.

—Jamás estará de más para mí

Devolvió doblando las rodillas y recargando sus antebrazos en ellas. Sabía que Loki no le creería ni muerto, aun así, quería dejarle claro lo que seguía significando para él. Como el lugar de hermano menor que siempre adoró.

.

Las palabras del nórdico lograron hacer que su ceño se frunciera ligeramente. ¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Es que todavía mantenía esas burdas esperanzas en él? ¿En aquel que pudo haberlo asesinado a sangre fría sin reparar en nada?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Thor? —preguntó sin más, no mirándolo al hacerlo —¿Acaso esperas que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Deja de ser tan ingenuo por una sola vez —entrecerró los ojos, mostrando fastidio desgastado —El que esté fuera de esa celda, no significa que esté _libre de mal_. Aun no entiendo que hizo a tu padre sacarme... Seguramente fue con uno de sus eternos propósitos ocultos

.

—Yo le pedí que te liberara —confesó sin cambiar su voz

Ahora Thor fue quien miró al castillo, compadeciendo a los guardias que mantenían ojo a las afueras. El roble estaba lejos de su vista, pero no del territorio de vigilancia.

—Él no te habría mantenido vivo desde que llegaste. Yo quería verte fuera de esa celda, te hacía más daño estar ahí, guardándote el rencor y el sufrimiento solo para ti —giró el rostro para mirarlo de frente —¿En serio crees que solo bajaba por bajar? Quería verte, romper ese cristal que estaba asfixiándote

.

Loki se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta con cualquier contexto en ella, menos esa confesión, por lo que inmediatamente giró el rostro para verlo, esta vez mostrando incredulidad y renuencia juntas.

Luego vino aquello sobre el precio real que debería pagar en cuanto pusiera un pie en Asgard. Eso lo tenía claro desde que salieron de Midgard, sabía que Odín no lo mantendría con vida después de lo que hizo. Sin embargo, su madre había abogado por él, ella era la única a la que en verdad le importaba. Eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar en la amarga soledad de aquellas cuatro paredes traslúcidas. Y se obligaba a creer que solo su madre velaba por su bien, porque había alguien más a quien no deseaba reconocerle tal muestra de compromiso. Reconocerlo significaría darle importancia... y Thor ya no le importaba.

Quería grabárselo en la cabeza y en lo más profundo de su alma, a pesar de no ser del todo cierto, pero era su forma de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—Tú le pediste que liberara al traidor, al asesino, al impostor del trono. ¿Y Odín accedió así, solo porque su preciado primogénito fue a suplicarle postrado a sus pies? —indagó entre burlón y sarcástico, no creyendo una sola palabra —Vaya, pero que mal lo juzgué. Tal parece, si es capaz de compadecerse ante la pena y el dolor ajeno

Apartó de nuevo la mirada, reacomodándose en su sitio.

—Tú querías verme... pero yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, así como no te pedí que me sacaras. Por lo tanto, no pienses que te debo lealtad y mucho menos un favor... ¿Me querías afuera para qué? Para seguirte regodeando de tu nombre sobre el mío, ¿no? Felicitaciones hijo de Odín, vas en camino a ser igual que tu padre —dijo con amargura que le quemaba la lengua

.

—No vine a discutir sobre padre, ni a poner en alto mi nombre —rebatió, acercándose un poco para mirarlo serio —Lo único que me importa es que estás fuera de esa celda y nada te detiene ahora... Sé que tienes una buena razón para permanecer aquí, a pesar de que no consideres Asgard tu hogar

Por impulso, Thor tomó el cuello de Loki, como siempre lo hacía para leer en sus esmeraldas la verdad, no importando si éste mentía con argumentos.

—Pedí tu libertad con el propósito de que tuvieras la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Eres y siempre serás mi hermano, pero sé que no querrías escucharlo estando encerrado. Debía demostrarte que aún me importas, Loki

.

A pesar de percibir al nórdico acercarse, el hechicero permaneció lejos de su vista, escuchando sus palabras demasiado cercanas, casi en su rostro.

¿Una buena razón para quedarse? Realmente no tenía ninguna. ¿Para qué quedarse en un lugar que ni siquiera era su hogar? ¿Por qué rodearse de gente que solo cuchichea a sus espaldas, que lo juzgan y señalan como si tuvieran derecho, como si supieran lo que llevaba por dentro? No... Debía levantarse, darle la espalda a ese que intentaba mostrarse como el hermano mayor de antaño, ignorarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Debía buscar su propio camino, lejos de todo y todos, quedar fuera sin dejar rastro, alejarse definitivamente de Thor, de su protección, de su calidez. Pero algo lo detenía, una cosa lo frenaba y lo hacía no moverse, no apartarse.

¿Por qué, si no lo quería cerca? ¿Por qué, si con tan solo ver en esa mirada celeste sentía desvanecerse su recelo y aumentar ese vacío en su estómago? ¿Qué le hacía quedarse, cuando el toque de su mano en su piel quemaba de una forma desconocida y le causaba temor? Temor a una sensación que jamás había sentido con tal fuerza como en ese instante.

—Si te importara, no me habrías traído de vuelta sabiendo que Odín iba a cobrarse con mi vida —diciendo aquello dejó que sus esmeraldas fueran impregnadas con reproche, igual que sus palabras —Deberías dejar de vivir en un cuento de hadas, ¿sabes? No tengo un futuro brillante, no tengo un camino por el cual avanzar con la gloria esperando delante… Hace mucho se me acabaron las opciones, igual que hace mucho sabemos que tú y yo no somos hermanos, nunca lo fuimos… Así que ya deja de fastidiar con lo mismo

Se lo taladró con la mirada cristalina, sintiendo un pinchazo al decirlo, al recordar, al revivir el dolor de haberse descubierto alguien ajeno a quien alguna vez consideró su compañero, su amigo, su todo.

—Si me quedo... es porque al menos sé que aquí mi cabeza seguirá pegada a mi cuerpo

Devolvió girando el rostro con brusquedad, obligando a que la mano de Thor le soltara. Entonces se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos, dándole la espalda.

.

—Padre se ha regido por leyes y el concejo. Fue benevolente solo porque madre se lo pidió. Tal vez tengas razón en que te habría dado muerte, porque el pueblo lo pedía—respondió en seguida, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Loki, quedando a sus espaldas —No negaré que fue fatal pensar así, pero yo en un principio no busqué que te confinaran a algo tan injusto como morir

Thor lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a girar sin soltarlo.

—Si vivir un cuento de hadas es tener esperanza en ti, confiar y seguir creyendo que recuerdas lo que fuimos, entonces sí vivo en uno... Sé que me odias y lo entiendo. Estás en todo tu derecho... pero no me pidas que me olvide de lo que significas para mí, Loki

Estaba desesperado por recuperarlo, tan aferrado a una idea de estar juntos en la eternidad, hombro a hombro, lado a lado. Thor no se imaginaba sin su otra mitad, sin su compañero y cómplice. Ese aprecio y afecto no eran solo amor fraternal, sus ganas de sanar su pasado iban más allá que una reconciliación entre hermanos.

.

Pronto percibió al nórdico levantarse para situarse detrás de él, mientras seguía dando su punto de vista y le tomaba del brazo para hacerlo enfrentarlo nuevamente. Loki no se resistió, pero tampoco le devolvió una mirada conciliadora. Se mantuvo en silencio, atravesándolo con sus esmeraldas frías, no queriendo tomar una sola palabra suya como verdadera. No queriendo volver a confiar en aquel por quien alguna vez hubiera dado la vida sin pensar. El mismo que por su causa le orilló a ese abismo de perdición y obscuridad, porque todo fue culpa suya...

Thor era responsable, él y su padre se habían encargado de sobajarlo lo suficiente, encubriendo su presunción bajo la fachada de un cariño inexistente.

—Tu no entiendes nada… —inició con un siseo bajo —Tú no sabes lo que es sentirte abandonado porque nadie nunca te relegó. No concibes tu mundo perfecto sin ser parte de él por derecho. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es verte a ti mismo como ese monstruo, al que jugabas a matar con tu propio hermano cuando eras un niño... ¿Recuerdas eso?

Alzó sus cejas para enfatizar, no dejando de mostrarse hostil y receloso, a pesar de la forma en que Thor le miraba. Con un mar de sentimientos queriendo aliviar su dolor.

—¿Recuerdas como corrías por el jardín con tu espada en la mano y gritabas tan alto como pudieras, para que tu grito de guerra llegara hasta Jotunheim y escucharan una promesa de aniquilación? Yo si lo recuerdo, porque siempre iba detrás de ti... Siempre detrás del _salvador_ de Asgard

Calló breves instantes, sintiendo la garganta cerrársele.

—Dime ahora, _hermano_... ¿qué puede significar un Gigante de Hielo para ti?

.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Un monstruo? Las pupilas de Thor empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro sobre los esmeraldas, tratando de buscar sus razones para que dijera eso. Más solo halló un vacío interminable, como si sus ojos ya estuvieran muertos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que le creyera? Él jamás buscó su mal, incluso al saber su verdadero origen, a pesar de que fuera hijo del enemigo. Thor nunca dejó de mirarlo como un hermano, alguien que había sido rescatado por su padre para vivir entre asgardianos y fuera salvo del destino de su pueblo.

Nunca vería a Loki como un monstruo porque él lo conocía. Sabía que en el fondo el hechicero seguía conservando esas memorias.

—Me has hecho sentirlo al traerte aquí —respondió, reiterando su error al llevarlo de vuelta con el propósito mal encaminado —Ser el hijo de Odín, no me hace diferente a un monstruo. Cuando pienso que había encerrado a mi propio hermano, eso me convertía en uno

El nórdico tomó por los hombros al ojiverde para que escuchara atentamente.

—Estuve día y noche viéndote en silencio, tratando de comprender por qué habías hecho todo. Quise descifrarlo, porque antes solo tenía ojos para el egoísmo, en vez de ponerte primero a ti. Y ahora te digo que lamento haberlo hecho, lo que haya dicho para hacerte creer que no me importabas, lo lamento... Seas un Gigante de Hielo, un asgardiano o lo que seas, mi afecto no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo... No te pido que lo entiendas, solo que te des cuenta que yo quiero devolverte la confianza en ti mismo

.

A pesar del desconcierto que veía reflejado en la mirada de Thor, Loki no se dejó llevar por algún posible remordimiento que pudiera querer asomarse en sus esmeraldas inflexibles. Pronto vino más réplica por parte del nórdico. Palabras cargadas de reproche hacia sí mismo, por seguir lo que Odín ordenaba y no lo que él mismo debió hacer, en nombre de ese supuesto cariño que a pesar de todo aun le procuraba. Una consideración que le profesaba, mientras buscaba su aceptación a base de una disculpa sincera.

Loki volvió a fruncir el entrecejo al escuchar aquello último, sobre la confianza perdida y que Thor deseaba devolvérsela. Le miró incrédulo, renuente, confundido. No lo quería... No lo quiso... No lo querría... Era su captor, su cazador, su tormento eterno, el sol que siempre opacaría su trémulo fulgor... El único ser que creyó en él cuando los demás dejaron de hacerlo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ya por mí. Y si fueras inteligente, lo sabrías desde que te enviaron a Midgard para traerme de vuelta

Mencionó volviendo a tomar su distancia con el rubio, zafándose de su agarre en los hombros y caminando al otro lado. Se sentía demasiado abrumado sin saber por qué, lo único que quería era estar solo, lejos de Thor, de lo que le hacía sentir. Le aturdía y desorientaba, no era justo seguir padeciendo por su causa. No lo era.

—Pierdes el tiempo buscando a un hermano que ya no existe, Thor. Es hora de que lo entiendas y dejes de aferrarte a esos recuerdos que son solo eso: recuerdos… —dijo de espaldas, ladeando el rostro y con la angustia atravesando su pecho

.

Volvió a quedar ante un desplante que no sabía si merecía, pero tampoco negaba el recibirlo. Miró de nuevo la espalda del hechicero, la había visto por semanas detrás de un endemoniado cristal. Si él era quien conocía mejor que nadie a Loki, ¿de dónde venía esa inquietud por no saber cómo actuar ahora?

—Me rehúso a olvidarlos —habló con coraje e impotencia

¿Cómo había pedido eso? Thor siempre fue alguien muy visceral y emocional. Era un absurdo tratar de pedirle que olvidara algo cuando se le metía en el pecho, ya fuera aprecio, enojo, rabia o alegría. Todo lo que Loki le provocaba era inamovible de su corazón, aunque lo que en realidad sentía en esos momentos se parecía más a desespero y temor. Era miedo de ver al ojiverde alejándose más, como al verlo caer por ese agujero negro, como se había sentido al creerlo muerto.

—¿No te das cuenta que estoy dispuesto a quedarme a tu lado? —preguntó casi como si fuese afirmación, caminando lo suficiente para que el pelinegro sintiera su presencia cercana, aun de espaldas. —¿O prefieres que vivamos en un silencio eterno?... Si tan seguro estás de no encontrar nada más que rencor, si de verdad no soportas el tenerme como hermano y no creas que yo esté siendo sincero, quiero que lo digas de frente

Thor lo giró por el hombro derecho, tomándolo de la nuca.

—Así... Dime que me odias. Hazlo

.

Cerró los ojos con frustración cansada, escuchándole arremeter de nuevo con aquella necia convicción que no le permitía darse por vencido. Le sintió aproximarse una vez más, provocando que su mirada se abriera y se clavara al frente, justo sobre el palacio que resplandecía glorioso con la luz dorada de la tarde. Loki le había pedido dejar de aferrarse a los recuerdos, desecharlos, porque eran memorias falsas de una vida falsa, pero ni él mismo podía dejarlos atrás. Era lo único que le quedaba ahora, el recuerdo de aquellos días felices a su lado. Las memorias del tiempo que compartió con el hermano al que siempre quiso, siempre un poco más de lo que tal vez debió ser.

Entre que Thor seguía cuestionándolo, éste le obligó nuevamente a mirarlo, girándolo y tomándolo por el cuello con su diestra, mientras que la izquierda se cerraba con posesión sobre su brazo. Ahora Loki era quien bailaba sus esmeraldas nerviosas y agobiadas en los zafiros del nórdico, en tanto su pecho se llenaba de pinchazos agudos y su respiración se tornaba sofocada.

Odiarlo... Él quería que se lo dijera de frente, con toda la certeza y el aplomo de que fuera capaz, y solo así dejaría de seguirlo a todas partes como una sombra. Solo así podría hacerle desistir de luchar por recuperar lo que alguna vez fuera entre ellos.

—Eres un necio... — dijo entre dientes —¿Qué más esperas de mí? Ya no hay nada, Thor. No tengo nada... Lo que buscas es solo una sombra, un vestigio del pasado que jamás volverá a ser el mismo

Pausó sintiéndose vulnerable y perdido. No soportaba estar tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba permanecer así. Deseaba sentirse seguro, al menos por un instante.

—¿Quieres que diga que te odio? —sonrió con sarcasmo pesaroso —Siempre buscando que se diga lo que quieres escuchar. Pues no, no esta vez —le miró enfadoso y desolado —Es desprecio, es tortura, es dolor... es... odio, porque eres tan tonto como para pensar que aún queda algo para este despojo que ves ante ti... Debiste dejarme dentro de esa celda, o permitido que mi condena a muerte se ejecutara como cualquier otro criminal... Habría sido lo mejor para todos —sus esmeraldas se habían cristalizado ya

.

—¿Qué?... Tú... Espera, ¿qué?

Thor no encontró otro modo de responder aquello. Lo había dicho como si fuera una verdad absoluta, como si en serio no tuviera nada más que dar, nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir vivo, ni nadie por quien hacerlo. Al nórdico se le arremolinó el estómago, acentuando su toque en la nuca del hechicero, estaba afligido al igual que el otro. No podía perderlo de nuevo, lo había traído de vuelta para evitar que eso ocurriera... Aunque tal vez, aquella fue la razón del gran decaimiento que padecía Loki.

¿Qué hacer para darle otro propósito? ¿Qué más podía decirle, si cada palabra suya parecía mentira a sus ojos? ¿Realmente había sido en beneficio su libertad? Si era verdad que no poseía más, nada de su alma quedaba.

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que evité ese castigo porque significas todo para mí? ¿Crees que no sufrí viéndote encerrado, imaginándome que un maldito cristal nos separaría por el resto de la eternidad?

Lo acercó lo suficiente para abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello y reteniéndolo de la cintura, temiendo que escapara.

—Aunque hubieses muerto, habría ido a buscarte hasta los confines del cosmos, donde fuera que tu alma vagara... —dijo contra el cuello del hechicero —Ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin incluirte en ella. Durante estos meses me has hecho falta, Loki. He querido encontrar el modo de demostrártelo, de tenerte a mi lado... porque eres lo más preciado que tengo, que me hace soportar con la esperanza de ganarme un lugar en ti de nuevo...

.

Loki se esperaba más intentos de Thor por ganarse su confianza, por asentar que todo lo que decía, cada palabra, era verdad. Que cada pensamiento estaba dedicado y lo incluía a él, por ese eterno cariño que siempre le tendría muy a pesar de todo. Pero lo que no había previsto fue aquel abrazo que ahora lo tenía preso en su regazo, frenando cualquier paso atrás que hubiese querido dar para volver a tomar su distancia.

El pelinegro se sintió aturdido con aquella muestra de afecto, una que no le era proferida por Thor desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado como para poder recordar cuál fue la última vez. Había olvidado lo que era sentir la calidez de su pecho en colisión con el suyo, la seguridad de sus brazos, el compás de sus latidos que parecieran fundirse a los suyos. Había olvidado cuanto adoraba que lo abrazara así cuando se sentía solo, cuando su pequeño mundo parecía reducirse sobre él y asfixiarle... Había olvidado aquel sentimiento de pertenencia que ahora intentaba resurgir, pero que el mismo Loki trataba de frenar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

No podía doblegarse ahora, no debía permitir que aquel lazo que los unía como hermanos, como compañeros, volviera a forjarse. No tenía sentido que resurgiera de las cenizas porque él ya no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Thor. No debía volver a confiar en su amor de hermano.

—Aferrarte a mi es lo peor que puedes hacer

Dijo en susurro parco, no correspondiendo el abrazo, pero sintiendo como si fuego quemara su piel.

—Mira a tu alrededor, regresa en tus memorias. Lo que hice, lo hice dos veces. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volveré a intentarlo? ¿Qué tan seguro estás que será diferente ahora?... Deja de profesarme sentimientos que no son más que un estorbo, inútiles y absurdos. Date la vuelta y déjame tranquilo... No necesito tu compasión… —siseó entre dientes, con la garganta cerrándosele y una sensación de despojo insoportable

.

_No podrá estar hablando en serio…_

Pensó Thor, no soltando su abrazo, acribillado con palabras desoladoras, esperando que detrás de ellas hubiera un sentimiento parecido al suyo.

Loki estaba lastimado, incluso se notaba su dolor en la forma de referirse a sí mismo, abatido en todo, destrozado, derrotado. Thor percibía rechazo, pero con un tono de voz que parecía pedirle ayuda. Aunque fueran palabras estrictas sobre no intentar albergar esperanzas, el pelinegro tenía la voz quebrada, no convencido de decir lo que decía. Aun así, el nórdico no podía saber qué pasaba por sus pensamientos, cuál era su miedo verdadero a confiar en él.

—La diferencia es que no te dejaré solo

Respondió levantando su rostro, mirando las esmeraldas de Loki con agobio, aflicción y coraje. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, recargando su frente a la suya. Debía confesarle lo que las últimas semanas había terminado por crecer, el sufrimiento que compartía con él, las ganas de golpear el cristal que lo mantenía preso hasta que le sangraran los nudillos, gritar por lo patético que se sentía al darse cuenta de su error, saberse solo en el universo... Lo quería más que a un hermano.

De tanto dolor que había llegado a sentir, Thor pensaba que ya nada podría renacer. Sin embargo, nació ese sentimiento profundo, escondido entre sus pensamientos hacia el ojiverde, que se repetían una y otra vez a lo largo de aquellas semanas.

—Loki... —acarició sus mejillas, permaneciendo con su frente sobre la del hechicero —¿le llamarías compasión a que me haya enamorado de ti?

.

Vanamente creyó que sus palabras llenas de desprecio lo harían alejarse de él, que lo harían darle la espalda como le pidiera, que le mostrarían lo equivocado que estaba al seguir ahí buscando salvarlo, queriendo acogerlo para devolverle su vida. Pero bien que mal, Loki sabía perfectamente que Thor era terco por naturaleza, y su aseveración de mantenerse firme en su pensar, en su anhelo, se lo recalcó hasta el punto en que su pecho dolió. ¿Por qué simplemente no se desvanecía entre sus brazos y volvía a la reclusión de su alcoba? ¿Por qué permitía que le tomara el rostro y viera a través de sus ojos? ¿Por qué su interior pedía a gritos que le mostrara un nuevo camino por el cual avanzar juntos como antes?

El hechicero no soportaba tenerlo así, pegado a su rostro, mirándole con aquella mezcla de sentimientos que solo lo confundían y atormentaban. Prefirió cerrar los ojos cuando Thor juntara ambas frentes, aunque pareció temblar por el contacto de aquellas manos sobre sus mejillas, entre que fruncía el entrecejo y tensaba la quijada. Le había parecido un toque tan trémulo como devoto, una caricia delicada, suave, con _algo más_ que temía descifrar. Pero justo ese _algo más_ le fue revelado, en aquella confesión que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y alarma, fijándose de nueva cuenta en el nórdico. Sus esmeraldas se movían inquietas dentro de aquel profundo mar celeste, buscando con insistencia, escarbando con desespero, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Le dijo que estaba enamorado... enamorado de él. Eso dijo y no había mentira en sus palabras, porque de haber sido una farsa, Loki se habría dado cuenta y no estaría asustado. Tampoco veía falsedad en aquel par de zafiros cristalinos y transparentes, y eso lo aterró todavía más.

—¿Qué? —fue lo primero que salió de entre sus labios en un murmullo afligido y descolocado —¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Tú no puedes... Mientes, mientes porque ya no sabes qué más decir para intentar hacerme creerte —dijo negando, buscando zafarse del agarre de sus brazos, pero siendo contenido por Thor

.

No estaba seguro si decírselo planteado de esa forma, y con lo dolido que seguía el ojiverde, había sido prudente. Lo que sí sabía Thor, era que no estaba equivocado en revelarlo. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de lo que decía, de lo que sentía, de a quién quería en su vida y ese alguien era Loki. Tenía miedo como nunca, quizá estaba igual de aterrado que el hechicero, pero no se arrepentía.

Aunque percibió el intento del otro por apartarse, no le permitió siquiera dar un paso. Lo aferró por la cintura con ambos brazos, inclinándose para mirarlo fijamente. No se arriesgaría a perderlo de nuevo, ni por el reino, ni por Padre de Todo, ni por nadie. Así fuera el mismo Loki quien se lo pidiera, Thor lo seguiría.

—Puedes decir y creer lo que quieras, pero yo sé lo que siento... —respondió ante su negativa —Por más que decidas no escucharme, te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario para que vuelvas a confiar en mi...

Tomó aire y pasó saliva para aclararse la garganta, tomando luego el mentón de su no-hermano, fijando sus zafiros en él y reconociendo su verdadera faceta.

—Te has convertido en parte de mi alma, Loki... En mi mundo, mi razón de vivir... Quiero que te des cuenta de una endemoniada vez que te amo

.

No... Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Debía ser un sueño, una alucinación producto de su mente inestable. Una pesadilla que el destino sembraba en los confines de su psique con el único fin de atormentarlo, de llevarlo más bajo de lo que ya había caído. Simplemente debía ser un engaño que el mismo Loki trataba de alimentar de forma inconsciente, para seguir de pie como ese viejo roble.

_Amor..._

Estaba petrificado, no comprendía cómo era posible que Thor sintiera esa clase de afecto por él, esa clase de amor que iba más allá de lo fraterno y que lo hacía mantenerse en pie de lucha para sacarlo de aquella vil miseria. Tenía miedo, el hechicero tenía miedo de lo que eso pudiera significar para él. Con la simple mención de lo que el nórdico realmente sentía, Loki sufrió un colapso mental e interno, como si hubiera estado parado sobre el hielo y de pronto se hubiera roto, tragándolo y hundiéndolo debajo de las aguas. Dejándolo sin aire, atravesando su cuerpo como cientos de estacas, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, de lo que era falso y verdadero a su frágil percepción.

Si temía a los sentimientos de Thor, si les rehuía, si le causaban sobresalto y a la vez esperanza... ¿Eso debería ser llamado _amor_? Sentirse culpable cada vez que lo miraba más de lo permitido, tener celos de él y por él, buscar su compañía en momentos de soledad, sentir el corazón hinchado de orgullo y felicidad cuando su entonces _hermano_ salía en su defensa por cualquier motivo, así fuera uno pequeño e intrascendente... ¿Era porque él también pasaba por lo mismo desde antes? Aquello que nacía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y se agolpaba en su pecho con violencia, con fuego y anhelo, con hambre de ser correspondido sin ser consciente de ello...

_No... No puedo creerte... No debo creerte... No quiero amarte... Ya no..._

Loki pensaba con desespero, porque era preferible ver que era mentira, porque nada bueno le pasaría después de lo que hizo y porque no quería darse cuenta de que todo ese odio, todo aquel recelo, toda esa ira que sentía por Thor, fuese en realidad la reacción de algo más fuerte y profundo. Algo que sabía jamás sería suyo. Pero ahora todo parecía estar saliéndose de su control, entre más pasaba el tiempo y sus esmeraldas quedaban perdidas en la mirada solemne del rubio, igual que sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza con aquel certero _te amo_.

Sintió su mentón ser alzado, provocando que su respiración se tornara pesada.

—No es cierto... Tú no me amas… No puedes amarme, no quiero que me ames, ¡¿qué no lo entiendes?! —dijo entre un sollozo apagado, contenido y resentido, frunciendo el rostro en angustia enfurecida —¡Vive tu vida lejos de mí! ¡Olvida todo y no me atormentes más! ¡¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti verme vacío como un títere sin alma?!

En ese instante, el pelinegro subió las manos sin dar previo aviso, se liberó de los brazos de Thor al abrirlos de modo agresivo y logró apartarlo con un empujón, al tiempo que daba un par de pasos atrás, advirtiéndole con la mirada consternada que no se acercara.

—No quiero nada que venga de ti, ¿entiendes?... Nada...

Ni siquiera él mismo se lo creyó al decirlo con un par de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, pero aun así no se retractaría, así como no pretendía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Se giró y comenzó a caminar rápido, sintiendo que estaba dejando atrás lo único que podría darle sentido a su vida otra vez.

.

Cuando las manos del ojiverde lo apartaron y éste pretendía caminar de regreso al castillo, dejando todo a medias, Thor fue a alcanzarlo. Por la forma en que le había hablado sabía que sus palabras no concordaban con sus sentimientos, esas lágrimas no eran falsas, jamás lo fueron en Loki.

—Sé que no es verdad —dijo al aire

El nórdico se apresuró hasta llegar al pelinegro. No había avanzado más de diez pasos cuando lo interceptó, atrapando su diestra y girándolo con fuerza, aunque comenzó a resistirse. Lo inmovilizó lo más que pudo, envolviendo su cintura y pegándolo a su pecho para que sus brazos quedaran atrapados. A pesar de sentir que Loki pretendía removerse y buscaba un modo de zafarse, Thor continuó ejerciendo presión para impedírselo.

—Loki, necesito que escuches —habló tratando de sonar rígido, aunque estuviera quebrándose como el mismo hechicero —Como lo juzgues, ambos siempre hemos estado implicados en lo que le sucede al otro desde que éramos niños. Sentimos, vivimos, sufrimos, lloramos, padecemos lo que pasa con el otro... A estas alturas ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso... Somos parte de un todo, Loki. Quizá la sangre no nos una, pero sí lo hacen nuestras existencias... He llegado a amarte sin pedirlo, sin enterarme de la hora en que pasó. Al verte caer en el agujero negro, al creerte muerto, al ser separado de ti por una prisión... Todo me ha llevado irremediablemente a eso

Notó que se calmaba, cansado de golpear contra su armadura pidiendo que lo soltara. Se aventuró a suavizar su agarre, pero conservando su posición firme, y pasó lentamente una mano detrás del cuello del hechicero, queriendo verlo a los ojos.

—Quizá nada es seguro en esta vida… —dijo mirándole el rostro, aunque Loki seguía apartando la mirada —Y tal vez creas que me he vuelto loco... Probablemente sí, pero si dudas que yo sea la fuerza que necesitas para encontrar de nuevo el camino, me esforzaré para probarte que no, que en todo el cosmos yo soy el único que te ve tal como eres y te conoce lo suficiente para tener fe otra vez... De eso estoy seguro

.

Sus pasos presurosos apenas si lo llevaron un par de metros lejos cuando Thor ya estaba detrás suyo, rebatiendo y atrapándolo de nuevo. Sintió el jalón en su mano derecha, haciéndole frenar con brusquedad su avance, para luego volver a ser encerrado en aquella prisión en que los brazos del nórdico se convertían. Aun así, Loki buscó escapar de aquel abrazo, removiéndose como si fueran espinas las que rodearan su cuerpo. Golpeó contra el pecho del rubio con los puños, manoteó, trató de empujarlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, y más que hacerlo desistir, lo único que lograba era que Thor se empeñara en mantenerlo unido a él.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada el hechicero se detuvo, comenzando a escuchar toda esa confesión donde una vez más Thor le afirmaba sus sentimientos, donde buscaba hacerle recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, como los inseparables hermanos que fueron, mucho antes de encontrar la verdad que los separaba. Y ciertamente, juntos recrearon un sin fin de aventuras e historias. Compartían casi cualquier cosa que pudieran imaginar: alegrías, tristezas, enojo, apatía, dicha y miles de aspectos más. Lo que uno sentía, el otro también, y por eso, cada vez que la noche era perturbada por una tormenta fiera, Thor llegaba a su habitación sin necesidad de que le llamara, porque sabía cuánto les temía a los truenos y los aces de luz.

Thor lo conocía de sobra, igual que Loki sabía todo de él. Ambos siempre estuvieron conectados de alguna forma que parecía ser imposible. Era un vínculo tan arraigado, tan fuerte y sensible a la vez, que realmente parecieran ser dos mitades de una sola esencia. Eran dos partes de un todo... pero Loki se negaba a creerlo todavía. O mejor dicho, se negaba a recordarlo.

Mientras el nórdico seguía hablando, el ojiverde apartó la mirada. No deseaba tener contacto visual con él, porque resultaría lo contrario de lo que quería obligarse a mantener en pie. Si topaba ese par de zafiros ahora, simplemente sería su perdición. Por eso, aunque Thor levantara su rostro y ejerciera presión con su mirada, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer, así su pecho estuviera resintiendo la cercanía, el ansia por querer decirle que si le prometía darle un nuevo sentido a su presente, tal vez...

—Dices conocerme mejor que nadie... —mencionó bajo y frío, todavía rehuyendo a la mirada celeste —Si lo hicieras, sabrías que no se puede confiar en alguien como yo. Si me conocieras lo suficiente, entenderías que estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida, tratando de salvar algo que hace mucho está perdido

Loki devolvió sus esmeraldas a Thor, haciendo todo lo posible por no fracturar su escudo de indiferencia, a pesar de que estaba lleno de grietas.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo... Déjame tranquilo. No necesito un propósito, porque no tengo más deseos de seguir… ¿Querías escucharlo? Pues ahí lo tienes, tómalo y acéptalo como yo lo hice —dijo entre dientes, con el sentimiento queriendo atravesar de nuevo sus orbes desgastadas

.

—¿Le llamas tranquilidad a que renuncie, a dejarte perecer en el mismo abismo al que te arrojé, a no hacer nada al respecto?

Percibió la mirada que Loki podía sostenerle, y aunque leía en sus esmeraldas que no era lo que deseaba, ni estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra vez, ya no hallaba qué más decirle o recordarle. Si el propio hechicero vivía en la negación, no quedaba más que dejarlo ir. Cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, cualquiera habría desistido desde el primer diálogo, incluso mucho antes. Cualquiera habría dado la vuelta, admitiendo que tenía razón, dejándolo a su suerte en un reino que lo señalaba y lo acusaba de monstruo. Cualquiera hubiese velado por interés propio... pero Thor no.

Thor no podía evitar ser terco y necio, quizá esa era la razón por la que nunca pudo hacer a un lado a Loki, ni tampoco ignorarlo. Era su hermano menor, siempre lo sería. Aunque escuchó la historia de su origen y había sufrido, esa diferencia entre razas no era suficiente para deshacer el vínculo que habían forjado a lo largo de los años. Los recuerdos de su adolescencia juntos, apoyándose, defendiéndose, peleando por el otro, le daban al nórdico razones suficientes para sacrificar todo y arriesgarse.

Siguió tomándolo del cuello sin despegar sus zafiros, atraído por una fuerza extraña alrededor del pelinegro. Todo ese tiempo lo había protegido en contra de todo, excepto de sí mismo, y tal vez era hora de hablarle como el Dios del Trueno, en lugar del hermano. Tal vez así lo aceptaría. Quería mantenerlo cerca, rodearlo del afecto que nunca recibió, reparar esos fragmentos de su alma, intentar como fuera reconstruir un futuro para él. Si tan solo lo supiera, si tan solo lo viera como Thor deseaba, podría ser que...

—Y sostengo lo que dije antes porque es verdad —murmuró reduciendo el espacio entre ellos —Tú quieres que acepte algo que no existe. En cambio, yo veo a la persona que me ha hecho ser menos egoísta, que siempre estuvo para cuidarme sin que lo supiera, que luchó conmigo, a mi lado, sin preguntar... Y tú hablas de un ser que quiere firmar su propio exilio de nuevo... No es lo que quiero, Loki. Yo te quiero a ti, deseo remediar lo que te hice, lo que nos hice a todos... Pelearé por conseguirlo

Al decir lo último, el rubio secó las lágrimas sobre aquellas pálidas mejillas con su pulgar, queriendo arrancar ese demonio interno que Loki cargaba. Deseaba ser más listo para no cometer estupideces que no valían la pena. Solo quería... estar cerca. Y no encontró otro modo más que juntando sus labios a los ajenos, con presión y por segundos prolongados. Era la única forma de demostrárselo.

.

Ante aquella proximidad del rostro de Thor, mientras murmuraba cosas sobre alguien, ese _alguien_ que propició cambios positivos en el nórdico, que luchó a su lado cientos de batallas, que cuidó su espalda y veló por él cuando caía herido, la frágil barrera que Loki había levantado con su orgullo lastimado comenzaba a fracturarse y resquebrajarse a pedazos. Lo escuchaba hablando de remediar el pasado, forjar un nuevo futuro donde pudieran estar juntos otra vez, pero de un modo distinto, como dos personas que se aman más allá de cualquier adversidad. Thor lo quería a su lado porque lo amaba con verdad, con certeza. Él quería estar cerca de él, devolverle su vida, sus deseos de seguir.

¿Cómo luchar contra alguien a quien jamás pudiste vencer en el campo de batalla? ¿Cómo ignorar esa súplica en su mirada, esa promesa de hallar un nuevo camino por el cual andar a la par? ¿Cómo hacer para que su cálido respirar no te toque el alma, igual que su hablar?

El hechicero pronto sintió sus lágrimas correr, al tiempo que el rubio las secaba con sus manos en un gesto de ternura. Aquello no hizo más que provocar que su ceño se frunciera con pesar y nostalgia, mientras su garganta se cerraba por completo. Sin embargo, lo que terminó por hacerle bajar la guardia y romper en mil pedazos aquella barrera fue el beso que Thor le diera sin más. Un beso de labios presionados con firmeza y seguridad, con intensión de recalcar todas y cada una de sus palabras. Loki apretó los párpados ante el contacto, quedándose inmóvil, temeroso e incierto, por lo que aquel simple beso estaba provocando en su interior.

También lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, siempre lo haría…

.

Por esos segundos, el tiempo se había detenido contra la corriente de lo natural. Thor mantenía firme su mano en la nuca del hechicero, sin despegar sus labios. Loki estaba inmóvil, quieto, sin señas de correspondencia pero tampoco de rechazo. Ese detalle era la respuesta en sí misma para el nórdico, para saber que podía acogerlo de nuevo, poco a poco, con paciencia. Deseaba que creciera de nuevo en la calidez de sus brazos, su compañía y sus besos.

A pesar de que el camino podía ser borroso, intrazable o predecible, Thor no soltaría su mano, no permitiría que regresara al sombrío pasado que se lo había llevado, como al caer en el puente Bifrost. Nunca jamás lo soltaría, y si era su destino caer, entonces caerían juntos, sin nada que los separase.

Con esa determinación, el ojiazul movió un poco sus labios, abriéndolos sin exagerar. Acentuó apenas la presión en la nuca y boca del otro, pero con el fin de concluir el beso. Claro que hubiera deseado alargar aquel contacto, el primero como _no-hermanos_ e íntimo que tenían, o tendrían, pero la conversación no estaba cerrada. Debían aclarar todavía qué pasaría en un futuro, qué decisión tomaría Loki.

.

Loki aún no podía procesar del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Thor seguía con sus labios sobre los suyos, mismos que pronto se abrieron livianamente para asentar el beso y hacerlo más presente, pero no yendo más allá de la presión ejercida. Entre tanto, aquella mano firme permanecía tomando su nuca, apretando suavemente, casi como si fuese una imperceptible caricia con la que pretendiera transmitirle confianza.

Era cálido, tanto que aquella capa de hielo que recubría su maltrecho corazón estaba derritiéndose, dejando al descubierto la fragilidad de su alma, la debilidad por sentirse protegido, por sentirse amado de esa forma que nunca esperó llegar a tocar siquiera en un roce fugaz. Tan fugaz y a la vez interminable, como ese beso que había finalizado ya.

Los labios de Thor se habían separado muy suavemente de los suyos, apenas unos cuantos centímetros, permitiéndole respirar su aliento tibio y algo tambaleante. Seguramente por la ansiedad, puesto que Loki estaba igual. Quedó con una sensación de calidez y adormecimiento en sus labios entreabiertos, mientras su corazón resentía el palpitar acelerado y sus ojos yacían mirando la boca en frente suyo. Aunque pronto, sus esmeraldas inquietas se fijaron en los celestes profundos.

—¿Por qué? —indagó en un quedo murmullo incierto —¿No te das cuenta que esto no va a funcionar? Hay demasiadas cosas de por medio, no deberías arriesgarte por algo que no es seguro... No por mi…

Dijo esta vez con agobio, considerando un poco el hecho de que si Thor le convencía con su próximo argumento, entonces no tendría más remedio que aceptar aquel amor que también sentía por él.

.

—Me arriesgaré porque te amo

Dijo sin titubeos, seguro en lo que deseaba, mientras que tomaba con su otra mano la cintura del ojiverde. Lo veía asustado, confundido sobre el futuro y sin tener confianza, pero él le demostraría lo contrario. Le mostraría que si continuaban un camino sin voltear atrás, o separarse, aquel futuro que Thor prometía se volvería realidad.

Cierto era que el nórdico tampoco podía sentirse totalmente tranquilo, pero con las palabras del hechicero, con su forma de mirarlo, y ese beso que culminó con lo que Thor sospechaba desde hacía ya varias semanas: su amor por Loki, tuvo la confianza suficiente para dejar hablar a su corazón.

—Sé que a veces es inevitable sentir terror a un cambio, y a veces no sería el mejor escenario, pero yo quiero creer que es lo correcto —acarició su mejilla —... Es lo que debí hacer antes de verte sufrir

.

_Me arriesgaré porque te amo…_

Tal frase cargada de una irrevocable decisión, colmada de aplomo y seguridad, llevaron un golpe seco al pecho de Loki, que lo hizo experimentar como si el peso de una verdad terminara por aplastar el lastre de una mentira.

Casi de inmediato, la otra mano que el nórdico mantenía en su brazo descendió hasta su cintura, envolviéndolo despacio y cuidadoso, no queriendo ser demasiado impetuoso al actuar. Aun así, el pelinegro no podía evitar que el temor a descubrir un nuevo sentimiento entre los dos lo confundiera y desorientara. Pero había algo en su interior, un susurro de anhelo y remembranza que lo incitaba a dejar que Thor se acercara, que volviera a formar parte de su vida, que lo incluyera en sus pensamientos, porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Thor era su complemento, su alma gemela, su otra mitad, aquel con quien siempre formó un todo y sin él... Sin él, solo era una parte incompleta.

—Aunque así hubiera sido, nada habría cambiado el hecho de cómo sucedieron las cosas —refirió poco menos alterado, sintiendo el roce de aquella mano en su mejilla —No estaba en tus manos impedirlo... Así me hubieras colmado de cariño y protección, más que nunca... Las cosas habrían sido iguales…

.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó sin preguntar, hablándole con ternura, la más grande que era capaz de generar

Thor no esperaba una respuesta llena de optimismo, pero le hacía enormemente feliz el hecho de que Loki por fin le daría una oportunidad y tomaría la mano que le extendía. Luego de todo ese tiempo, luego de todo lo malo que pudiera pasar, o lo bueno que surgiera, el hechicero confiaría en él. No lo había dicho, pero el nórdico sabía que pasaría y confiaba que sucedería en un futuro no lejano.

Le sonrió ligeramente. En parte todo lo que había pasado era por su causa, y sí se hubieran evitado todas esas tristezas habría sido un camino diferente, pero destinado a cumplirse, porque ellos trascenderían como uno solo, partes de un todo, como hermanos que fueron criados.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo... Solía creer que fue parte del destino lo que ocurrió, pero cuando te llevaron a los calabozos, supe que lo que hiciste fue por mi causa... De una forma u otra, mi egoísmo te apartó y las demás acciones fueron derivadas de eso

Al decir aquello, tomó la mano derecha de Loki para aferrarla contra su pecho, sin perder sus esmeraldas.

—Sé que existe una razón para borrar esos fantasmas... Es para darte lo que todos te negaron

.

Por supuesto que eso pensaba. A pesar de que Thor le hubiera procurado más, de que sus atenciones hubiesen sido mejor encaminadas para no desplazarlo sin ser consciente, nunca estuvo en sus manos impedir el correr de los eventos que ya habían sido escritos centurias atrás. El nórdico no estaba en condiciones de evitar lo que el destino tenía deparado, porque aunque jamás se aventuraran a pisar Jotunheim, a Loki se le habría revelado la verdad de un modo u otro. Eso era lo que el hechicero trataba de hacerle ver. Sin embargo sucedió, y hubo consecuencias fatales que casi terminan mermando la existencia de ambos.

Aquello pesaba ahora, cuando al fin podía comenzar a pensar sin la ira de por medio, porque estuvo a nada de tomar la vida de aquel que lo amaba, y cuando viera lo que hizo, no le alcanzaría toda la eternidad para lamentarlo. Se habría consumido en vida por el dolor y la agonía de saberse lejos de él, pérdida provocada por su propia mano.

Thor se reprochaba una cosa, y a su vez, Loki se reprochaba otra. A final de cuentas no parecían tan distantes el uno del otro, menos ahora con tal cercanía que poco a poco estaba tomando forma, con aquellas miradas fijas y esa mano del rubio tomando la suya para llevarla a su pecho. Ese gesto tuvo un significado fuerte para el ojiverde, uno que sin Thor decírselo pudo entender, porque la colocó justo sobre su corazón.

—No sé si pueda, Thor —habló bajando la mirada, frunciendo suavemente el ceño como si meditara la situación, aunque realmente lo hacía —Volver a empezar de cero... Tal vez ni siquiera soporte un mes tratando de hacerlo... Tal vez no puedas tolerarme

.

El nórdico suspiró pesadamente. Quizá sonaba a una locura, sobretodo porque el único fundamento que Thor poseía era su amor por Loki. Quizá significaba reconstruir toda una vida de nuevo. Quizá sí habrían obstáculos. Si, demonios, sería jodidamente difícil, pero no imposible. Eso era lo que Thor contemplaba.

—Quiero aclarar dos cosas: Una, eres más fuerte que yo. Dos, no te _toleraré_, te apoyaré. Hay muchas dudas ahora, es un maldito lío para ambos, lo sé... pero no me arriesgaré a perderte

Juntó su frente a la del hechicero de nuevo, queriendo transmitirle algo de fortaleza, buscando devolverle la esperanza que a él parecía sobrarle. Quería salvarlo de su propia agonía y duda.

—Loki... ¿estás asustado?

.

Solo con escuchar a Thor afirmarle una vez más que confiaba en sus capacidades y que se arriesgaría a todo por él, que lo apoyaría y estaría cerca en cada nuevo paso que diera, Loki se permitió el beneficio de la duda.

No desconfiaba de Thor, porque conocía su temperamento aguerrido, jamás se daba por vencido, nunca se detenía hasta conseguir su meta y algo le decía que esa ocasión no sería diferente. Por quien el ojiverde dudaba era por sí mismo, porque hablaba totalmente en serio cuando dijo no tener más razones para continuar. Estaba tan desgastado emocionalmente, cansado de cargar con tanta frustración, tanta aflicción, tanto odio, que al final sentía que ya no le quedaba nada. El hechicero se creía vacío, un recipiente roto para una existencia que se había reducido a lo más bajo.

Pero justo pareciera que no todo estaba escrito en las sombrías páginas de su vida, pues una oportunidad se vislumbraba delante de suyo, y esa oportunidad era Thor. Siempre fue él, pero Loki prefirió mentirse y hacerse creer lo contrario por temor, mismo que se mezclaba ahora con inquietud, percibiendo de nuevo la cercanía entre ambos.

—Si...

Respondió con la incertidumbre vagando libre por sus esmeraldas y entre aquella breve frase. No sabía cómo iba terminar todo eso, si funcionaría o terminaría por arrastrarlo a la desolación total, a la última decepción al darse cuenta que era incapaz de resurgir, incapaz de corresponder como el nórdico esperaba. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

.

Thor pudo notar ese ligero temblor en los labios del hechicero al responder. Ciertamente era un cambio drástico y aterrador, incluso para él. Otros podrían pensar que había perdido la cabeza, queriendo ayudar a un criminal buscado en más de tres reinos, pero eso no importaba para el rubio. No solo le brindaría ayuda, sería su brazo derecho, como Loki lo era para él. Sería su soporte, su fuerza, su apoyo en todo momento. Sería ese amor que nadie le había dado nunca.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos, queriendo transmitirle fortaleza, vida, afecto, coraje, amor. Y esperaba hacerlo por medio de un beso. La punta de su nariz rozaba con la otra y Thor lo atrajo más por la cintura, hasta que su pecho quedó en contacto con el de Loki.

—¿Quieres... quieres que me detenga? —preguntó sin ser una pregunta realmente

.

El hechicero estaba colapsando por dentro, percibiendo el rostro de Thor cada vez más cerca del suyo, cada vez menos distante de sellar sus promesas con un nuevo contacto entre sus labios, que seguramente sería el detonante definitivo para que cediera y se permitiera confiar, creer, querer de nuevo a ese ser que rodeaba su cintura y lo envolvía en su regazo.

La respiración ajena chocando contra la propia dio por resultado que una llama emergiera de sus entrañas y se esparciera por cada parte de su cuerpo, cada rincón oculto, para brindarle ese calor y esa seguridad que tanta falta le hacían. Su pecho se contrajo, pero ya no por causa de angustia o desolación como antes, ahora se trataba de algo más esperanzador como eso mismo: esperanza, anhelo, un deseo de abrir su corazón y mostrarse tal cual era con Thor, recibiendo a cambio ese amor latente que se le había negado por tanto.

Sin ser consciente, colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del nórdico, entrecerrando la mirada y bajándola para ver los labios gruesos tan próximos. La pregunta que le había hecho tenía dos opciones de respuesta, pero Loki elegiría la única que podía tomar a esas alturas.

—… No

Declaró en un quedo susurro, empezando a cerrar los ojos y separar ligeramente los labios, permitiendo que Thor sellara su palabra de amarlo por sobre todo y todos, como él intentaría hacerlo.

.

Al escuchar una respuesta, ese simple monosílabo, Thor no necesitó decir más, tan solo ejecutó la acción que representaba ese _no_, ese _no te detengas_… Y no se detuvo.

Cortó la distancia entre ellos, respirando fuerte y con el corazón en la garganta, vislumbrando lo que para ellos significaba aquello que seguiría en su vida y su futuro. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder sellar esos labios por segunda vez, en un susurro cálido, completando el rompecabezas. Su boca se abrió un poco, probando esos labios que se llenaban de un sabor salino. Lágrimas... Razón por la cual Thor acentuó ese beso, robándole el aliento al hechicero, prometiendo a través de ese gesto otra oportunidad, otro camino, el nuevo que atravesarían juntos.

.

Una vez más, sus labios quedaron unidos en aquella muestra de afecto sincero, un pedazo de trémula intimidad que ambos recreaban en un solo movimiento compaginado. Loki estaba permitiendo que Thor sanara poco a poco el dolor y el recelo, la desdicha de saberse alguien capaz de traer solo obscuridad y caos, más nunca beneficio lejos del propio. Estaba dejando que aquel beso tocara su alma y no solo su boca. El ojiverde quería encontrar un nuevo sentido, deseaba poder hallar ese camino libre que el nórdico pintaba delante, así como anhelaba que éste le transmitiera todo lo que sentía en ese instante… Y justamente así lo hizo.

El rubio estaba hablándole con esas caricias de sus labios, diciéndole una y otra vez que no lo dejaría solo, que permanecería velando por él, que lo amaba y que por ello daría todo de sí para verlo dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo. Juntos, como siempre debió ser. Comprender aquello, hizo que Loki se quebrara y empezara a llorar. Un par de ríos salinos surcaban sus mejillas sin poder contenerse, desembocando en medio del beso, dándole un sabor amargo pero dulce a la vez, mientras que su pecho oprimía quedas exhalaciones por el sentimiento agolpado y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros portentosos.

.

Como si Thor percibiera su quiebre tornó el contacto más intenso, más fuerte, al tiempo que lo aprisionaba con mayor insistencia entre sus brazos, invitando así a Loki a ladear el rostro y sujetarse de su cuello. Buscaba sus labios con desespero, como queriendo aferrarse de ellos con toda su alma, como si ese beso fuera su única oportunidad para escapar del abismo. Entonces, el nórdico sintió las manos del hechicero rodearle por detrás de la nuca y sus labios abriéndose, como si en esos simples gestos pidiera todo, como si al tomarlo del cuello tuviera de dónde sostenerse antes de caer, y en ese beso encontrara el trasfondo de su existencia.

Thor continuó el beso, teniendo la correspondencia de Loki. Era sencillo y limpio, pero cargado de algo más que solo ambos podían comprender, en su propio idioma que solo ellos sabían interpretar. Su mano izquierda viajó por la espalda, arrugando el cuero al tiempo que movía sus labios. El beso quedó entre caricias y lágrimas que seguía derramando el hechicero. Aquel beso sería el único que le daría por esa tarde, pero con ese bastaba para que Thor se diera cuenta de que podía arriesgarse. Ahora sabía que sí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo de la serie?...Como saben de sobra, sus comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos, aunque esperamos que esta introducción a la _nueva vida_ de Thor y Loki les haya sido grata y aceptable n.n…Saludos y agradecimientos de parte de ambas roleadoras, y si quieren saber qué pasó varios meses después lo averiguarán dentro de poco en el siguiente capítulo ;)…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie, donde el mpreg se hace presente nwn…No hay mucho más que deba mencionar, así que si quieren ver cómo toman Thor y Loki la noticia, los invitamos a leer esta nueva etapa en su relación…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 2. Forjando vida**

Los cielos de Asgard se teñían de naranja y dorado con un ligero toque violeta, debido a la reciente caída de la tarde cálida que bañaba montañas y parajes. La suave brisa vespertina se escabullía por terrazas y balcones abiertos, mientras que en los bosques y praderas las hojas de los árboles y las flores silvestres eran mecidas por su juguetona caricia. Las aguas de los ríos y lagos permanecían quietas, apenas perturbadas por ese mismo roce sutil del viento. Todo parecía estar en calma y letargo, todo y todos, menos Loki.

El ojiverde se había recluido en la soledad de su alcoba desde temprana hora, rodeado de libros y un montón de frascos vacíos que pronto fue llenando con pócimas. La mesa que servía de escritorio se fue ocupando con aquellos frascos de color ámbar, conforme el hechicero les daba uso. Uno a uno fueron ocupando la superficie de madera caoba, hasta que no quedó espacio para ninguno más.

Aprovechando que Thor no se encontraba en el palacio, Loki se había pasado toda la mañana buscando las respuestas a _algo_ que lo aquejaba desde semanas atrás, terminando por hallar el _problema_ al final del día. Solo que aquello que encontró se trataba de algo que no esperaba, por lo menos no tan repentinamente. Por eso se encontraba sentado al filo de la cama, cubierta con delicadas sábanas de seda verde ocre y bordados en hilo de oro en las orillas. Estaba encorvado y con el rostro gacho, tomando su frente y sienes con ambas manos, recargando los codos en los muslos a modo de soporte, mientras sus ojos angustiados yacían clavados en el piso de madera, y su corazón saltaba de forma irregular y nerviosa... asustada.

Aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, no se explicaba por qué. O mejor dicho, no se explicaba por qué ahora, cuando ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado en los próximos años de su vida. Observaba los frascos en la mesa frente a él y un vértigo se hacía presente en la boca de su estómago, acrecentándose y expandiéndose mientras más los miraba. No había duda, todos le decían lo mismo, no había uno solo que no tuviera ese color ámbar que lo hacía estremecerse y temblar por el solo hecho de saber lo que significaba.

Por instinto se enderezó ligeramente, y apartando la mano derecha de su frente la llevó incierta hasta su vientre, posando la mirada en ese mismo lugar, experimentando al instante un frío sudor acompañado de cierta sensación de angustia, que le provocó un liviano mareo y le hizo recargarse en la mano izquierda que yacía todavía sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos entre que iba tomando un respiro profundo y lento, pasando saliva tratando de estabilizarse, para luego volver a enfocar sus esmeraldas en el piso. De inmediato, el rostro de Thor se plasmó en su mente, agobiándolo todavía más.

¿Y ahora cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Ahora cómo iba a decirle que sería padre? Eso era lo segundo más aterrador del día, el saber la reacción de Thor en cuanto le diera la _gran noticia_.

—¿Por qué a mí?

Susurró a modo de queja, pretendiendo quedarse en el mismo sitio hasta que el nórdico apareciera, esperando encontrar la forma de darle a conocer aquello que cambiaría drásticamente el rumbo de su relación. Ya fuera para bien o mal.

.

Thor había salido desde temprano sin despertar a Loki. Tan solo se despidió besándole suave y cálido en la mejilla, susurrando un: _Duerme bien, regresaré a mediodía, _para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Y ese era el plan, volver antes de que la tarde cayera, pero por ser día de cacería y llevar a toda la camaradería con él, estos le distrajeron de medir el tiempo y se atrasó más de lo acordado.

En cuanto el grupo de los Tres Guerreros y la dama Sif hubieron terminado de cazar junto con Thor, y recogieran el motín ganado: un jabalí enorme y un venado de tres metros de alto, que fueron llevados directamente a la cocina, se despidieron de su rubio amigo. Quien tan solo agitó la mano y se apresuró a correr por los pasillos, dejando confundidos a algunos guardias que andaban de vigilia por los alrededores.

El nórdico arribó a la habitación compartida con el hechicero, creyendo que lo encontraría furioso. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, pasando los dedos gruesos de su diestra por entre la dorada cabellera, y se limpió la cara con el brazo a modo de quedar lo más _presentable_ que pudiera, antes de entrar a la estancia. Dio dos toqueteos a la puerta para avisar de su llegada y giró la perilla. Para su sorpresa, Loki no estaba de pie, esperándolo con algún comentario reprobatorio. Al contrario, yacía recostado bajo las frazadas, disfrutando del confort de su cama, pero con un semblante que al verlo preocupó a Thor.

—Loki, he llegado

Expresó con una sonrisa liviana, dejando su casco en la cómoda de en medio para ir y sentarse al filo de la cama, quedando justo frente al ojiverde.

—Lamento el retraso. Sé que prometí llegar para el mediodía, pero Volstagg no paró de insistir que cazáramos en las montañas... ¿Loki? —el rubio lo miró más detenidamente, extrañado de su silencio —¿Estás enfadado?

.

Rato después de permanecer clavado a la orilla de la cama, pensando en cómo hablar del asunto con Thor, el pelinegro decidió meterse bajo las sábanas y tomar un descanso. Tanto agobio y consternación acumulados estaban causándole demasiados estragos, más ahora en su _estado_.

El mareo que le sobrevino se intensificó y las náuseas se hicieron presentes, acompañadas de sudor frío. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, Loki se deshizo de sus ropas estorbosas, quedándose únicamente con la camisa verde desfajada y abierta hasta casi comenzar el pecho, y un pantalón negro de tela vaporosa y holgada, buscando luego refugio entre las frazadas de la cama. No se recostó completamente, solo quedó sentado con las almohadas detrás de sí, recargando la cabeza en la madera de caoba y oro.

Cerró los ojos entonces y comenzó a respirar con calma, profundo y lento, a modo de ayudarse a contener el malestar que poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Largos minutos después, escuchó pasos presurosos acercándose por el pasillo, motivo que le hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente, mostrándose incierto y angustiado. Más todavía, cuando la puerta de la alcoba fuera tocada en señal de prevención, antes de ser abierta. Inmediatamente, Loki trató de no delatar su estado alterado, disfrazando su semblante desorientado con serenidad y calma, inhalando hondo y sacando el aire con premura, clavando la mirada en la sábana a la altura de sus piernas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, el hechicero escuchó el saludo inicial y seguido a ello la disculpa de Thor por el retraso, luego de tomar sitio junto a él. Se le había quedado mirando con intriga por no haberle proferido ni un saludo de bienvenida, o en su defecto, un reproche por haber tardado más de la cuenta. Sentía su mirada celeste fija en él, haciéndole aumentar sus nervios a cada segundo y menguar su valor para verle a los ojos.

—No —respondió secamente, jugando nervioso con la sábana entre sus dedos —¿Cómo estuvo la cacería?

Indagó rápidamente sin un interés real, más tratando de desviar la atención del rubio, en lo que iba preparando el terreno para revelarle la noticia.

.

Al ver esa actitud poco usual en el hechicero, el nórdico retrajo su rostro e hizo un mohín con la nariz, no tan convencido de la respuesta del mismo.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando cómo me fue?

Cuestionó casi con tintes de diversión, sorprendido de que el pelinegro se mostrara interesado por actividades que involucraran realizarse al aire libre, ensuciarse y reforzar lazos de amistad.

—Eso no va contigo

Le tomó la nariz entre su dedo índice y medio, agitándola un poco a modo de juego. Pero antes de que Loki pudiera quejarse de ello lo besó fugaz, observando como éste se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba con fastidio insultos hacia su persona. Thor sonrió complacido de verlo por un segundo ser el de siempre, aunque de pronto, sus zafiros captaron algo que le llamó la atención.

—Ah, Loki... ¿qué son todos esos frascos?

Señaló la mesilla repleta de botellitas llenas de cierto líquido color ámbar, preguntándose internamente el por qué había tanta cantidad de ellas.

.

Bien, no le creía, y él tenía la culpa por no haberse esforzado al maquinar mejor su respuesta. Y es que con su cerebro rebosante de ideas que intentaban encontrar el matiz y la forma adecuados para lo que tenía que decir, resultaba demasiado difícil concentrarse en desviar la conversación hacia otro punto que no fuese su extraña actitud. Dando esto por resultado el que Thor no se fuera con la finta a la primera. El rubio era ingenuo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez el ingenuo había terminado por ser el mismo Loki, al pensar que su estado aturdido pasaría desapercibido.

Su corazón brincó inquieto por el hecho de que Thor, ahora más que nunca, intentaría averiguar lo que le sucedía, pues tal como éste lo había dicho, no era muy normal que se mostrase tan tranquilo y condescendiente en cuanto a cuestiones que tuvieran que ver con retrasos de horarios, suciedad, desorden y parrandas con sus amigos. A quienes apenas toleraba, por cierto. Especialmente a la dama Sif.

La mente de Loki trataba de procesar algo mejor que decir cuando el nórdico lo distrajo, tomando su nariz con delicada travesura y agitándola en clara intensión de molestarlo un poco, cosa que logró, ya que con lo susceptible que estaba el hechicero, ese liviano roce le hizo encresparse al momento. Solo que el ojiazul no le dio tiempo de reprocharle, puesto que atacó sus labios con rapidez para acallar el insulto o lo que fuera a salir de entre ellos. Aunque esos mismos insultos brevemente silenciados si fueron soltados, luego de que sus labios pudieran hacerlo.

Cruzó los brazos indignado, notando cómo Thor reía divertido por su _berrinche_. Creyó que no pasaría de ahí, que no le atosigaría más con sus eternas preguntas, pero una vez más cayó en el pecado de la ingenuidad, pues casi de inmediato, Thor le preguntó por los frascos sobre la mesa, razón que le hizo alterarse hasta el tope. Había sido tan descuidado que se le olvidó desaparecer la evidencia. Instantáneamente, Loki tomó aire en gran cantidad, mismo que fue soltando disimuladamente, intentando calmarse y expresarse con elocuencia.

—Ahm... No son nada. Estaba probando una mezcla de pociones y olvidé moverlos de sitio cuando terminé —dijo lo más normal que pudo, cambiando el tema con rapidez y volviendo al inicial —Entonces, ¿la cacería fue en las montañas? Dime que al menos el motín fue digno de tu retraso —enarcó una ceja, imprimiendo cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras para darle un aire más convincente

.

—Sí, fue en las montañas. Cazamos un jabalí y un venado que alcanzará para alimentarnos hasta el siguiente invierno... ¿Qué clase de pociones?

Así como Loki intentó desviar el tema, Thor también cambió abruptamente el tópico, más intrigado por aquellos frascos. Eran suficientes como para abastecer a todo un ejército de magos, ¿por qué el hechicero se habría tomado la molestia de preparar todas aquellas fórmulas, sabiendo que sus ingredientes eran arduos de conseguir? Le pareció especialmente rara esa cuestión, ya que su pareja no era desmedida en nada que tuviera que ver con sus valiosos conjuros. Más de una vez le había explicado que un mago virtuoso siempre tiene su almacén lleno para cualquier emergencia que se pudiera presentar, y cuidaba sus suministros procurando no desperdiciar a la ligera, tal cual lo hacía Thor con sus municiones durante la batalla.

El nórdico torció la boca mostrándose curioso, se levantó de la cama sin esperar respuesta del pelinegro, y acercándose a la mesilla tomó uno de los frascos. Lo examinó para ver si tenía alguna etiqueta, o algo que le dijera para qué servía. No encontró nada, pero intuyó que era una pócima importante. La descorchó y olió un poco, el aroma era amielado, como la miel virgen que los apicultores llevaban a su mesa cada mañana, pero con un toque fresco y menos dulce.

—¿Es algún tipo de jarabe?

Preguntó ingenuamente, al asociar el contenido con un medicamento que le dieron de niño, creyendo que era precisamente eso: una medicina.

—¿Estás enfermo acaso?

.

Loki respiró aliviado, en cuanto lo escuchó seguir el tema de la cacería, pero su paz momentánea volvió a esfumarse cuando Thor le volteara la jugada retomando lo de las pócimas, y no solo eso. Ahora estaba caminando hacia la mesa y tomando uno de los frascos para examinarlo a detalle, haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos y separar ligeramente los labios, conteniendo el aliento al momento en que el nórdico destapó el recipiente y se dedicó a oler.

Genial, ahora ya nada lo iba a distraer, no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta sacarle toda la información sobre sus supuestas _pócimas_. El hechicero se maldecía mentalmente, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado y dejar todo a la vista? No podía simplemente decirle así como así: _No Thor, no es un jarabe. ¿Enfermo? Para nada, estoy perfecto. Solo es una prueba de embarazo amor, y es positiva. Nada de qué preocuparse…_

Definitivamente no podía decirlo así.

—Eh… No, no es un medicamento. Tampoco estoy enfermo, es... No es nada. Solo déjalo ahí, más tarde lo acomodaré en algún lugar

Mencionó algo incierto, aunque haciendo el esfuerzo por no darle demasiada importancia, a pesar de que la tenía… Y mucha.

—Jabalí y venado, eso es muy bueno. Supongo entonces que no tendrás que dormir solo por no haber cumplido con tu hora de llegada —de nuevo a la carga, con el último esfuerzo por hacer que se olvidara de los benditos frascos

.

—Sí, sí, inmensos... ¿No es un jarabe?

Preguntó de nuevo, ignorando el tema de la cacería inminentemente. Estaba decidido a averiguar qué contenían esos frascos y porque Loki simplemente no se lo aclaraba. ¿Estaría preparando uno de esos ungüentos especiales que usaban en sus sesiones privadas? Eso o solo jugaba a las adivinanzas, pero de inmediato descartó ambas. Ninguna de las dos opciones podría ser, porque entonces el hechicero le hablaría en su locuaz tono travieso y seductor, más ahora lucía indispuesto.

—Y tampoco estás enfermo... Uhm...

El rubio lo meditó, pero su cerebro no poseía el don de la deducción, por lo que al final resopló algo derrotado. Aunque siguió perseverante.

—Tendrás que explicarme qué son después, ¿de acuerdo?... Te ayudaré a dejarlos en el estante, no te levantes, yo me encargo

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción, mientras que tomaba algunos de los frascos en sus brazos y los depositaba en el mueble de pócimas que tenía Loki al otro lado de la habitación. Pero algo de lo que Thor no alcanzó a darse cuenta, era que debajo de todas las botellas había un pergamino con la fórmula de aquellas pócimas color ámbar.

.

Eso ya no estaba del todo bien, Thor seguía preguntando, indagando y acorralándolo al mismo tiempo. De haber sido un poco más astuto e insistente ya estaría de nueva cuenta sentado a su lado, inclinado hacia él y mirándole fijo, dispuesto a sacarle todo de una forma u otra. Por lo que agradecía fervientemente a todos los dioses que Thor fuera tan despistado y carente de deducción, motivos que le hicieron rendirse al no encontrar la respuesta por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que hubiese desistido del interrogatorio, ya que le había dejado entrever su advertencia de que más tarde volvería a preguntar.

Loki estaba realmente nervioso hasta los huesos. Le dejaría tranquilo por un rato, pero sabía que en cualquier momento sacaría el asunto sobre la mesa, y esta vez, sí que no le iba a dejar escapar. No hasta que tuviera su preciada respuesta.

El hechicero le observó ir acomodando los frascos en el estante donde solía colocar sus pócimas, y alguno que otro material que necesitara tener a la mano, percibiendo a leguas el semblante inconforme del rubio. Sabía que debía decírselo, después de todo era cosa de los dos, algo que tenían que tratar tarde o temprano, y mejor temprano, antes de que se notara lo que trataba de ocultar. Solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Loki no tenía las palabras con qué empezar. Estaba lleno de miedos, inseguridades, confusión, todo eso lo volvía vulnerable a la situación, más aún al imaginar el actuar de Thor en cuanto se enterase.

Thor lo amaba, y era consciente de eso, entonces no podría tomarlo a mal. Ciertamente, jamás habían hablado sobre un tema tan delicado como el convertirse en padres, simplemente porque ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de ello. O por lo menos eso era lo que el hechicero pensaba. Pero el nórdico no podría ser tan patán como para no hacerse responsable, él también había tomado partida en la concepción, y por lo tanto no podía echarle toda la culpa de haber terminado _así_... ¿Verdad?

Estaba considerando el soltarle la noticia de una vez por todas, pero el pánico le corrió por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole sudar frío, en el instante que notó el pergamino con toda la información que podría delatarle. A cada frasco removido, el trozo de papel quedaba más expuesto sobre la mesa. Miró con terror y angustia el ir y venir de Thor, sin siquiera percatarse del papel... aun. El ojiverde quería saltar de la cama y correr a sacar de vista ese maldito pergamino, pero si lo hacía de esa forma, el rubio percibiría su premura y entonces si no tendría escapatoria. Pensó entonces con rapidez y clavando la mirada esmeralda en el papel, éste comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que se hubo esfumado en el aire, causando que Loki tuviera otro mareo. Tanto por la tensión elevada, debido al miedo a ser descubierto, como por la acción forzada.

.

Para fortuna de Loki, Thor no había notado aun el papiro que delataba su condición, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llegar por sí solo a una conclusión sobre los extraños recipientes que traía y llevaba, una y otra vez. Eran demasiados, bastantes, aun para los estándares del hechicero y eso era lo que más le extrañaba. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Fácil, todos los frascos sumaban unos cuatro o cinco litros de aquella sustancia.

En un momento de suspicacia se le ocurrió probarla para dilucidar qué era, solo porque no aguantaba la curiosidad. Tomó uno de los brebajes en su mano, pero antes de siquiera acercarlo a su rostro, observó de soslayo que Loki se había sentado y tenía una mano recargada en su frente, tratando de equilibrarse con la otra para no azotar contra el respaldo. De inmediato, el nórdico aventó el frasco que se fragmentó al impactarse contra el piso y corrió hacia el pelinegro, envolviéndolo en sus brazos a tiempo.

—¡Loki! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me habías dicho que no estabas enfermo? —lo recostó suavemente en la almohada tras él, tomándole ambas manos después —Tengo que llevarte con los sanadores, ellos sabrán qué hacer

Se dispuso a cargarlo, preocupado de que algo grave le llegase a pasar si no lo atendían pronto, pero una mano lo detuvo de sus propósitos.

.

En cuanto todo comenzó a darle vueltas, no le quedó de otra más que mandar al demonio su fingida tranquilidad y dejar al descubierto su malestar, llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras que la otra buscaba el equilibrio para no caer. Inmediatamente, sintió los brazos de Thor rodeándole protector, al tiempo que le cuestionaba e intentaba tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo con los ancianos sanadores. Sin embargo, Loki alcanzó a impedir que llevara a cabo tal acción al colocar su diestra sobre el pecho del nórdico, a modo de pararlo.

—No, no hace falta... Además… de nada servirá ir, solo para que me digan lo que ya sé…

Expresó apenas con fuerza y un tanto incierto, escondiéndose todavía debajo de la mano en su frente. Su corazón estaba alterado, ya no había modo de retrasarlo.

.

La expresión del rubio fue primero de renuencia, por la resistencia de Loki a ser llevado al ala de curación, pero luego se volvió de confusión con un ligero deje de miedo. El hechicero acababa de decirle que no hacía falta que lo examinaran, por lo que dedujo inmediatamente que una enfermedad grave lo azotaba y no había querido decirle por temor, o alguna otra razón. Thor frunció el entrecejo seriamente, tomó al ojiverde por el mentón, luego de que el mareo se evaporara, y le miró profundo en sus esmeraldas.

—Decirte... ¿qué? No sé absolutamente nada. Debes saber que si algo malo pasa contigo, yo puedo ser de ayuda... —volvió a apretarle las manos, ahora mostrando un semblante preocupado y agitado, temiendo lo peor —Por todos los dioses, Loki... ¿Qué está pasándote?

.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio, mirando los zafiros que le atravesaban con preocupación. Ante esto, no pudo más que acentuar su semblante angustiado, moviendo los ojos con nervio dentro de ese mar celeste lleno de duda y confusión. Las palabras de Thor le tocaron, sabía que era sincero y que de ser necesario él ayudaría a solucionar cualquiera que fuera su problema. Solo que esta vez no podía hacer absolutamente nada para resolver algo que no estaba en sus manos, ni siquiera en las propias.

Loki bajó la mirada, respirando con dificultad, entre que elegía el modo de revelarle la situación.

—¿Recuerdas que un día, cuando éramos niños… queríamos saber cómo era que los jotuns existían, a pesar de no contar con una sola mujer entre ellos? —habló bajo y pausado, recordando aquel momento de curiosidad infantil —Busqué por toda la biblioteca, hasta que encontré un libro grueso con la información completa de cada reino. Lo saqué a hurtadillas y te leí lo referente a los Gigantes de Hielo

Guardó silencio por breves instantes, sin atreverse a mirar a Thor.

—Al llegar a lo que queríamos saber... decía que, debido a que la fisionomía de un jotun tenía ciertas cualidades especiales, ellos podían ser capaces de dar vida… aun siendo varones. Eso sucedía cuando el cuerpo llegaba a una etapa de madurez interna y mental, misma que permitía que se desarrollara aquella condición para engendrar

Calló de nueva cuenta, pasando saliva con nervio, antes de clavar sus esmeraldas afligidas y atemorizadas en esos zafiros que no dejaban de mirarle con atención.

—Pasó...

Fue lo único que pudo decir puesto que sentía la garganta cerrársele, obstruida por el corazón galopante que se había trasladado a la parte superior de su pecho.

.

—¿Eh?

La burda expresión de Thor, acompañada por un rostro bañado en desconcierto, fue la única réplica a lo que su pareja le hubo comentado. No era una respuesta que ayudara a desvanecer su intriga, sino que le parecía todavía más enredoso que aclaratorio. Esperaba que Loki le hablara de alguna enfermedad extraña o desconocida, pero al contrario, le recordó aquella anécdota sobre la raza jotun, de la cual el pelinegro descendía, acerca de la concepción entre su gente. Curiosidad infantil más que nada, pero… ¿a qué venía el tema?

El hechicero se veía nervioso, petrificado y casi congelado, entre que le relataba el pasaje. Pero la respuesta era obvia. Loki le había confirmado con la última palabra que estaba en aquel estado, porque esa madurez física y mental se había forjado y concretado al fin, dando frutos esperados de cualquier jotun joven que esperaba realizarse como padre.

—¿Qué _pasó_?

Pero un ENORME defecto que caracterizaba al Dios del Trueno, además de ser falto de observación, era su bobería e incompetencia para no hilar las ideas. Se quedó mirando al ojiverde, ladeando su cabeza y rascándola, mientras le preguntaba por un acontecimiento cualquiera, o eso creía. Simplemente no unía el contexto, ni se daba una mínima idea de lo que el otro intentaba explicarle.

.

Ver que Thor permanecía sin dar con la respuesta, a pesar de ser total y plenamente clara, provocó que Loki se enfureciera. La susceptibilidad estaba en el límite, su paciencia al filo del precipicio, y no tenía ganas de repetir aquello que hasta Volstagg hubiera adivinado. En verdad que tantos golpes en la cabeza durante los entrenamientos le habían reducido considerablemente la poca inteligencia que el nórdico tenía.

Así, con el rostro transformado, habiendo pasado de la consternación a la ira en segundos, Loki atravesó al rubio con sus esmeraldas exasperadas y afiladas, expandiendo las aletas nasales y procediendo a vociferar con furia.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡QUE VAS A SER PADRE, GENIO!

.

La rabia con que Loki le atravesó lo inquietó, pero no tanto como el escuchar la confesión que dijo después. Con que ese era el meollo del asunto...

El orden con que Thor reaccionó fue el siguiente:

Primero fue poniéndose de pie, entre que iba recorriendo con la mirada al hechicero. Luego, su rostro se sonrojó como amapola, sus manos empezaron a sudar frío, su corazón latió aceleradamente y su poco raciocinio se evaporó en milésimas, provocando que su cuerpo se des-coordinara, petrificara y cayera de bruces al piso, estampándose sonoramente de espaldas contra el mismo, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. Sus ojos permanecían mirando el techo con expresión de alguien que ve un fantasma, o es espantado detrás de una puerta. Había quedado boquiabierto, sin emitir sonido ni mucho menos notándose preocupado por responder, solo yacía tendido contra la madera barnizada.

.

Inmediatamente después de verle levantarse con esa expresión descolocada, retroceder y caer al suelo como si hubiera sido embestido por uno de esos jabalíes enormes, Loki volvió a mostrarse inquieto y temeroso. Se acercó con cuidado a la orilla de la cama, sintiendo apenas pasar el efecto del mareo, y se puso en pie, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el nórdico. Lo miró fijo, estudiando su rostro en shock. No parpadeaba, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban inmóviles, totalmente abiertos y clavados en el techo. No le había dado una opinión al respecto, ni siquiera una queja, grito, nada, y eso comenzaba a darle motivos para pensar que no aprobaría lo que había pasado.

—¿Thor?... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro acongojado, frunciendo el entrecejo y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago

.

Entre que recuperaba la razón para contestarle, Thor vio una imagen pasando como flashazo por su mente, donde estaban Loki, él y una pequeña personita corriendo hacia ellos en medio del campo favorito de ambos, el mismo donde estaba aquel roble gigante deshojándose por el otoño. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo parecido a cuando le daban un regalo de cumpleaños, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa enorme, poco a poco, plasmando añoranza y ligera euforia.

Empezaba apenas a procesar aquella noticia que le había caído como balde de agua helada, pero de igual forma era estupenda. Clásico de Thor no ponerse a meditar sobre los efectos que tendría. Giró su cabeza, aun recostado, viendo cómo el hechicero se situaba a su lado con los pies descalzos.

—Si... si... Lo estoy, lo estoy... —contestó con ansias alegres, sin dar una opinión en realidad

.

Loki parpadeó entre confuso y todavía ansioso, notando ese cambio de expresión en Thor. Primero no tenía un solo ápice de emoción, y ahora, sus ojos resplandecían y se miraban ensoñados y sus labios se habían curvado, dibujando una sonrisa muy parecida a cuando le dijo que lo amaba la primera vez. Aun permaneciendo de pie, el hechicero tomó un respiro profundo, al tiempo que agachaba el rostro y pasaba su diestra por entre su cabello negro, peinándolo hacia atrás, en tanto que hablaba con incertidumbre y pesar.

—Lo siento... Yo... yo no sabía que... Bueno, no creí que fuera a pasar ahora... En serio, lo lamento…

Externó aquella disculpa entrecortada, tratando de contener el llanto. No sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo. Vio ese nuevo semblante afable y hasta entusiasmado en el rostro de Thor, pero aun así, Loki sintió que le debía una disculpa por lo rápido que había pasado.

.

Hablando metafóricamente, el nórdico puso los pies sobre la tierra en cuanto escuchó la disculpa del ojiverde, sumado a la confirmación de la noticia por su propia boca. Aquello lo desconcertó en cierto modo, ¿por qué la disculpa? Era magnífico, asombroso, ¡increíble! Thor sentía una nueva llama recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con euforia y alegría juntas. El solo hecho de caer en cuenta que el pelinegro había sido capaz de albergar vida, producto del amor de ambos, era como un milagro inmerecido para un bobo como él.

Más que ser un evento inesperado que lo dejaba anonadado, era el giro que necesitaban ambos en sus vidas. Tal vez por eso el rubio notaba un aura especial, cada vez que le había hecho el amor a Loki en los últimos tres meses. Desde el momento de la concepción y hasta dos noches atrás, cuando fuera su último encuentro, lo percibía distinto, pero en un contexto positivo y enigmático... elevado. Si bien era cierto que no tenía una idea de lo que involucraba esperar un bebé, ni aspectos que entendiera sobre maternidad o el cuidado especial con que se le trataba, sí sabía que él haría todo por lograr ser un padre excepcional. Incluso más que el propio.

También estaba consciente del impacto que la noticia causaría en su familia y en todo Asgard, pero hace años que Thor había decidido por voluntad propia unirse a Loki, y si nadie había logrado revocar aquel sentimiento, ni tampoco impedido que el nórdico siguiera amándolo, aun a pesar de sus errores, ¿por qué lo harían ahora? Un embarazo era un asunto delicado, eso Thor lo entendía a la perfección, pero eso no significaba un obstáculo sino una mayor razón para proferirles fervientemente su apoyo incondicional, fidelidad y amor por el resto de sus vidas, al hechicero y a su futuro hijo. Y necesitaba valerse de aquello para darle confianza a Loki de que juntos afrontarían cualquier amenaza y su bebé sería protegido a muerte.

Entonces Thor se incorporó, observando el llanto vecino de su pareja, y sin decir nada se arrodilló frente a él, posando sus manos rasposas por encima de la camisa que cubría el vientre, acariciándolo embelesado, para después recargar su frente sobre aquel lugar y tomar una de las níveas manos a su alcance.

—No hay nada que lamentar... Es perfecto... Quizá creas que no estamos listos, pero me esforzaré por aprender a ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo… Lo amaré como te amo a ti... No me importa lo que digan los nueve reinos... Yo quiero esto…

Susurró sin despegar su frente del sitio donde ese pequeño ser en desarrollo se encontraba alojado, dentro del cuerpo de su alma gemela.

.

Tan sumido en su agobio tortuoso se encontraba, estando ya al borde de las lágrimas, que Loki no fue consciente de la acción que Thor iba a realizar hasta que acarició su vientre con delicadeza, haciéndole sobresaltarse y mirarle desconcertado... Lo estaba aceptando, Thor aceptaba esa nueva etapa que se cernía sobre ellos. Y el verle aferrarse a él, recargando su frente en su vientre, expresándole esas palabras llenas de amor y esperanza, de seguridad y calidez, le confirmaban que tenía su apoyo en todo momento y que no lo dejaría. Más al contrario, lucharía contra todo y todos por defenderlo a él y al producto de su amor incondicional.

Loki tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Su temor porque el nórdico no lo comprendiera poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento de nostalgia, que inevitablemente le hizo derramar esas lágrimas que tanto luchaba por contener.

—Thor... ¿En serio? ¿De verdad no estas molesto?... Yo, yo no lo sabía hasta esta mañana. Fue, fue inesperado, solo...

Trataba de seguir excusándose nervioso, a pesar de haberle escuchado decir que quería aquello por sobre todas las cosas.

.

El nórdico se puso de pie, tan rápido como se había estampado contra el suelo, encerrando a Loki en un abrazo conciliador y tranquilizante. Aseveraba que no era sencillo para el hechicero adaptarse a ese cambio enorme, él mismo no acababa de creerlo. Le parecía natural el que su pareja hubiera tenido terror al rechazo por lo _precipitado_ que resultaba su condición, considerando el tiempo que llevaban juntos, el cual si era bastante pero insuficiente a ojos de los dos, dado que seguían sin conocerse totalmente. Siempre encontraban algo nuevo en el otro, y tal vez era esa la causa de que no supieran coordinarse para la crianza.

Aunque estaba al tanto de la situación, Thor se sintió con el deber de brindarle seguridad y ser fuerte por los dos. Así que poniendo aquello en práctica, recargó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Shh... No te preocupes… —siseó quedo —Jamás me molestaría por algo que fue obra del amor. Te lo digo, no importa lo que pase, permaneceré a tu lado cueste lo que cueste. Velaré por los tres y me aseguraré que nuestro hijo y tú sean recibidos con el trato digno que se merecen

.

En cuanto Thor se puso en pie y le envolvió en ese abrazo protector, Loki no hizo más que aferrarse a él, sin dejar de llorar con tal sentimiento. Aquello le era sumamente inquietante, no era como que su carácter fuera muy inclinado al lado emotivo y sentimental. Su fuerte era mantener el temple en todo momento, no quebrarse con facilidad, a pesar de lo cruda que pudiese ser la cuestión. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sollozando con angustia y miedo, temblando cual niño indefenso por lo que estaba por venir. No le preocupaba el que dirían, eso le tenía muy sin cuidado, y tampoco se trataba de que Thor pudiera darle la espalda, tenía claro que jamás pasaría.

Lo que le realmente le consternaba era el hecho mismo de haber concebido. El hecho de saber que justo ahora, en ese preciso momento y desde varias semanas atrás, había un pequeño ser formándose en su vientre, alojado en su interior, y que iría creciendo conforme pasaran los días. No dudaba del buen padre que seguramente Thor sería, no desconfiaba ni un poco al escucharle decir que se esforzaría, porque estaba seguro que así sería. Thor se enfrentaría contra quien fuera y lo que fuera por ellos. Daría la cara, incluso la vida misma por protegerlos, pero de quien no estaba seguro si podría con aquello era el mismo hechicero.

Tenía miedo como jamás antes, temía no estar listo para dar vida, muy a pesar de que su cuerpo claramente dijera lo contrario. Estaba paralizado ante la sola idea de ser al menos la mitad de capaz de lo que debería. Traer a un nuevo ser al mundo no era cualquier cosa y le aterraba no ser un buen padre, o _madre_, para ese pequeño.

—Tengo miedo, Thor —musitó entre sollozos, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del nórdico y aferrándose desesperado a su regazo —Esto... no lo planeamos, yo... yo no sé si pueda...

.

El Dios del Trueno escuchó atentamente la incertidumbre de su pareja, quien se acurrucaba contra su pecho buscando protección, misma que le brindó rodeándolo fuerte con sus brazos de guerrero para no dejarlo caer.

Loki estaba aterrado por no saberse listo, o creer que haría un mal papel, dado que nunca habían mencionado el tema. Ciertamente así resultaba, hablaban mucho de otras cuestiones, pero cuando Thor sacaba alguna referencia respecto a tener descendencia, el ojiverde resoplaba o se mostraba renuente. Lo poco que habían conversado terminó en una pelea, donde Loki le aclaró al nórdico que no pensaba tener hijos, no quería correr antes de andar y que él solo estaba viendo por sus propios deseos. Al día siguiente, Thor se disculpó y juró que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que el hechicero se sintiera listo.

Tal acontecimiento, ahora sí que parecía haber llegado de la noche a la mañana, ni el mismo rubio se lo imaginaba. Ambos habían aprendido en su tiempo de relación que tener familia involucraba más responsabilidades, otro nivel más serio de compromiso y esfuerzo. Y en ese instante, Thor dudó de su propia capacidad para ser padre, no como antes cuando era un jovenzuelo que creía que todo era fácil. Pero esos fantasmas rondando su cabeza se esfumaron tan pronto aparecieron.

De acuerdo, él no entendía todavía el mecanismo ni la fisiología de lo que conlleva un embarazo, pero finalmente los conocimientos salían estorbando. Lo verdaderamente importante era que Loki había logrado concebir, lo que significaba que el amor que se profesaban día a día tomó forma, y con este nuevo ser, Thor nunca miraría atrás y estaba más seguro que nunca de que Loki era el indicado.

Decidió ser fuerte y hacerle ver que no había por qué temer a nada, ni siquiera a sus propios cuestionamientos de sí mismo.

—Ven conmigo…

Lo tomó por la cintura y lo encaminó hacia su cama para sentarlo al filo de esta, mientras él se ponía de rodillas y se acomodaba entre las piernas del pelinegro, acunando su rostro con sus manos toscas.

—Mírame, mírame Loki... Escucha, no vas a hacer nada que sea malo, confío en ti y sé que podrás llevarlo. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, ¿sí? Tienes la fortaleza que se necesita, voluntad más fiera que la mía. Has sido capaz del don de la vida, una razón más para seguirte amando con todas mis fuerzas

Thor sujetó la mano derecha del hechicero con su izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos y besando el dorso de la pálida mano.

—Te amo, Loki. Tienes mi palabra que saldremos adelante

.

A pesar de que Thor le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento por transmitirle seguridad y confianza, Loki no dejaba de temblar, no dejaba de llenar su cabeza de cuestiones negativas y desmotivadoras. Su cuerpo estaba listo, pero él no lo sentía así. Sin embargo, de no ser apto, simplemente no habría ocurrido. Aun así, sus pensamientos seguían enfocados en no saber qué hacer, cómo actuar, cómo cuidar de sí mismo de ahora en adelante. Le temía a los cambios que tendría, mismos que ya venía presentando desde hacía tres meses en su comportamiento, a veces estable y otras molestándose por nada. Estos cambios definitivamente se verían más intensos conforme pasara el tiempo, igual que se haría notable su estado.

No paraba de pensar en ello, pero que el rubio le tomara con delicadeza y le llevara de vuelta al lecho para hablarle de aquella forma, con toda la seguridad del mundo, con todo ese amor que siempre tenía para él, ayudó a menguar un poco toda esa carga de tensión e incertidumbre. No estaba solo y Thor se lo estaba demostrando. A pesar de que él fuera quien llevaría la parte más difícil durante la gestación de ese pequeño ser, el ojiazul compartiría el camino hasta el final. Sería su apoyo y su fuerza, su entereza y paciencia.

Loki le miró enternecido, con lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejillas, aunque dejando de lado el llanto desconsolado. Su mano izquierda se alzó trémula y lentamente la acercó hasta rozar la mejilla del nórdico, al tiempo que esbozaba una cándida sonrisa. Jamás en su vida había estado tan seguro de amarlo como en ese momento. Jamás había sentido que su amor se uniera con tal fuerza como lo hacía ahora.

—También te amo, Thor —comenzó en susurro —Te prometo que... voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. No será sencillo, pero te juro que voy a esforzarme por adaptarme y... si tú estás conmigo, entonces no temeré a nada… —declaró apretando ese enlace entre sus manos, queriendo reforzar sus palabras.

.

El rubio sonrió de lado, sintiendo un fulgor en el pecho, alegrándose por las palabras del pelinegro.

—Ese es mi chico

Era lo que deseaba escuchar de boca del propio Loki, porque sería más afable llevar el embarazo entre los dos, poniendo ambos de su parte, y el hechicero debía estar lo más calmado posible para que su estado no se alterara. Aunque Thor entendía que él llevaba la mayor carga de todas, haría hasta lo imposible por alivianar el trabajo, ya fuera con sus malestares matutinos o consintiéndolo con mimos para relajarlo.

—Sé que lo harás bien, estaré aquí contigo. Haré lo que sea necesario

Comentó más entusiasta, poniéndose en pie y ayudando al ojiverde a recostarse de nuevo, sentándose luego a contemplarlo entre que posaba su mano en el vientre de Loki, acercando su rostro y confiriéndole un beso suave en señal de su emoción.

.

El hechicero sonrió más animoso, escuchando al nórdico proferir aquellas palabras en ese tono socarrón, terminando por llenar de confianza su interior. Inmediatamente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y ahora su alma reposaba mucho más tranquila, igual que él mismo lo hacía debajo de las sábanas, con Thor a su lado mirándolo en silencio, acariciando su vientre y depositando un beso lleno de emociones y sentimientos en sus labios. Motivo que hizo saltar el corazón de Loki, inundado de esas mismas sensaciones que Thor había logrado transmitirle con aquellas acciones.

Era cierto que no sería para nada sencillo, pero era consciente ahora de que tendría la fuerza y entereza necesarias, la dedicación y el valor para enfrentar ese nuevo capítulo en su historia de vida. Y teniendo a Thor consigo, todo sería mucho más ligero y llevadero.

El rubio se quedó descansando el rostro sobre su vientre, por lo que Loki llevó su diestra a la cabeza de su pareja, comenzando a acariciarle con parsimonia, peinando las hebras doradas, jugando con ellas o acomodándolas detrás de su oreja, mientras que trataba de darle un rostro a ese pequeño, o pequeña, que dentro de algunos meses tendrían entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo crees que será? —expresó mirando al techo con semblante meditabundo

.

Justo después de terminar ese beso taciturno, Thor recargó su áurea cabeza sobre el vientre de su pareja, sin dejar de acariciar la zona. Sentía tanta felicidad que creyó que moriría. Tendrían un hijo, un pequeño ser, seguramente el más bello sobre los nueve reinos. Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos paternales, cuando los delgados dedos del hechicero se deslizaron entre sus mechones dorados, al tiempo que le preguntaba aquello. En seguida, el nórdico se incorporó y le miró con semblante anhelante y festivo.

—Será hermoso, más bello que cualquier otro bebé en todo el cosmos. Puede ser que sea parecido a ti, con iris esmeralda y cabello negro, pero herede la fuerza y valentía de su padre —aseguró con bravura, golpeando el centro de su peto a modo de acción de coraje

.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro rio con sana diversión ante el entusiasmo bravío de Thor. Sería extraño ver a su hijo con rasgos parecidos a los suyos, pero con una fuerza sin igual como la de su padre rubio. Cuando le viera experimentaría un tipo de regresión, imaginándose a él mismo capaz de lanzar a sus enemigos a metros de distancia con un solo golpe, o incluso capaz de blandir el Mjolnir. Eso definitivamente sería un tanto gracioso, pero no le desagradaba la idea de que su primogénito tuviera aquel tipo de belleza incomparable, divina y elegante, más un extra, el cual sería estar dotado de un poder envidiable e incalculable, igual que Thor. O tal vez más.

Aunque si a todo eso se sumaba un intelecto como el suyo, así como la capacidad de dominar el arte de la magia, seguramente sería el niño más temido del cosmos.

—Eso suena muy bien. Pero si hereda mi conocimiento, y mis dones magistrales para el habla y la hechicería, tendremos un bebé mortalmente encantador —dijo a modo de broma, riendo por lo bajo

.

El nórdico secundó al instante la queda risa de su pareja, hasta que sus zafiros se posaron en el resto de los frascos ámbar.

—Por supuesto, el hijo de Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson debe ser magnífico. Igual que sus padres —se levantó de la cama sin decir nada, y se acercó a la mesilla para curiosear y observar los frascos —Oye, ¿ahora si me dirás qué son todas estas pócimas?

El bajo intelecto del rubio era tal, que cuestionó aquello sin examinar las posibilidades antes y no tomar en cuenta por lo que Loki estaba pasando.

.

Al notar su pronunciada ignorancia, aun después de haberle revelado su estado, el semblante despreocupado del ojiverde pasó a ser uno de ligero fastidio, rodando los ojos y gruñendo quedo, en cuanto Thor volvió a cuestionarle sobre el contenido de los frascos. Vaya que era lento... pero así y todo lo quería. No tenía de otra, era el padre de su hijo, lo eligió y aceptó así, y así seguiría tolerando su ingenuidad. Al fin y al cabo, esa misma ingenuidad le daba muchas satisfacciones de las cuales no podía quejarse.

—Bien… ya que sabes que estamos esperando un bebé, creo que no hay más que deba ocultarte

Anunció al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama, quedando sentado y recargado contra la cabecera como al principio.

—Quería saber por qué llevaba semanas sintiéndome extraño, con mareos livianos, náuseas y un muy peculiar sentimiento atravesado en el pecho. Así que de entre las opciones que medité y busqué para averiguar qué sucedía conmigo, encontré esa... Es una… _prueba de embarazo... _—expresó algo apenado y desviando la mirada, entre que sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín

.

—Porque sinceramente no debemos ocultar...nos... nada...

La réplica de Thor se cortó en cuanto oyó aquella explicación, provocando que su felicidad aumentara, pero también dejándolo como idiota. Debió habérselo imaginado, su poco procesamiento para concordar ideas resultaba grave a veces. Regresó entonces a zancadas a la cama, quedando de pie frente a Loki, notando cómo se sonrojada por lo dicho.

—¡Loki! —fue todo lo que pudo decir, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y estrechando al pelinegro entre sus brazos —Y yo que pensé que era alguna especie de jarabe, ¡que tonto soy! ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Por eso no me querías decir qué eran y estabas nervioso!

.

Su mirada apenas cruzaba con la del rubio, cuando éste ya estaba de regreso en el lecho, abrazándole con euforia y haciéndole arrugar el entrecejo un tanto incómodo. No por el contacto, cabía mencionar. Loki adoraba que Thor lo abrazara y apretujara contra su cuerpo, pero en ese preciso instante, había un _pequeño_ _detalle_ por el cual debían ser menos intensos en cuanto a contacto físico se refería.

—Thor… Thor, sabes que me encanta que me abraces y hagas lo que quieras conmigo, pero creo que deberías medir un poco tu entusiasmo. Hay _alguien_ que podría resentir tanto afecto en extremo, ¿recuerdas?

Inquirió tratando de hacerle notar que debía ser más delicado en sus acciones, si quería que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera sustos innecesarios.

.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar aquello, la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Thor tenía plasmada en su rostro se borró. Era cierto, ahora no podía ser tan efusivo como solía serlo, aunque ello significara abrazar sin tantos _ánimos_ al hechicero. Comenzaba a sentir los cambios que conllevaban un embarazo, uno delicado y el más importante que pudo haber presenciado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Se disculpó atemorizado, apartándose y revisando que Loki no estuviera herido, lesionado o fracturado, levantando su camisa en el acto para cerciorarse que el vientre _seguía en su lugar_.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —se dirigió al bebé —Perdona, es que, ser padre me emociona demasiado. Más aun sabiendo que estás creciendo dentro de Loki

Sonrió entre que hablaba con su hijo por primera vez, mientras acariciaba la zona donde le imaginaba resguardado bajo la piel.

.

Al instante en que le hiciera saber al nórdico que debía controlarse, el pelinegro observó cómo Thor se separaba de él con premura, examinándole y cerciorándose de que no tuviera algún tipo de lesión por su actuar impulsivo. Más aquello que lo enterneció casi hasta el llanto de nueva cuenta, fue verle alzando su camisa, entre que analizaba con suma atención y preocupación el área del vientre, para luego dirigirse con el mismo sentimiento alarmado al bebé dentro.

Obviamente, el pequeño ser apenas en estado de formación no pudo emitir respuesta alguna. Pero Loki, siendo por el momento _vocero_ _oficial_ de su hijo, se encargó de tranquilizar la angustia del rubio.

—Estoy bien papá. Descuida, soy fuerte… No tanto como tú ahora, pero lo seré algún día…

.

Thor se incorporó de inmediato, escuchando el mensaje del pequeño siendo transmitido por Loki. Le observó con ojos llorosos, eso le inquietó un poco, pero después dedujo que aquel llanto que veía en las esmeraldas de su pareja era producto de la felicidad que compartía con él, sobre albergar vida en su interior. Y por lo que pudo apreciar, quizá esa dicha era mayor en el hechicero que en el mismo nórdico.

—Es afortunado de tener un padre como tú —le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares —No dudes que serás excepcional. Tienes un encanto único, así tal cual estás. Prometo ser más cuidadoso para que nuestro bebé llegue a ser tan fuerte como has dicho... ¿Y sabes qué? Haré algo para que te sientas mejor

Thor se puso en pie, saliendo nuevamente de la cama y sentándose al filo de ésta para tomar el pie izquierdo del ojiverde, presionándolo contra su pecho y empezando a masajear su talón y el empeine.

.

Loki mantuvo su expresión suave y considerada con el rubio, mirándole todavía con algunas lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, notando en los zafiros de Thor un brillo intenso y dichoso. Seguramente por la emoción que le causó el escuchar aquel mensaje improvisado que diera a nombre de su hijo.

El pelinegro también experimentaba el mismo sentimiento atorado en la garganta, pero no quería dejarse llevar y empezar a armar un patético cuadro de los dos llorando. Con uno bastaba. Además, sabía que después podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, cuando los cambios hormonales fueran más notorios y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Por lo que entonces permaneció en calma, respirando profundo y relajando sus emociones, mientras escuchaba las palabras de aliento y confianza que Thor le profería. Mismo que en un intento por compensar su efusividad de momentos atrás, y de paso mimarlo un poco, empezó a darle un dulce y concienzudo masaje en todo su pie izquierdo.

La sensación era agradable y reconfortante, por lo que Loki exhaló largo y pausado, entre que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llenar de atenciones. Había sido demasiada tensión durante todo el día, así que realmente necesitaba un respiro de toda presión.

—Creo que comienzo a disfrutar estar _embarazado_

Expresó con una liviana sonrisa divertida, recargando la cabeza en la madera detrás y entrelazando sus manos sobre el vientre.

.

—Jeh, pues vete acostumbrando, porque planeo consentirte y llenarte de amor los próximos meses y los que le sigan... Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que estés más cómodo. Me gustaría ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario

Decía el nórdico, destensando los tobillos y aflojando los extensores, para tomar ahora el otro pie y hacer lo mismo.

—Podría, no se... traerte el desayuno, acompañarte a tus paseos por los jardines, posponer juntas con el consejo hasta que nazca. Seré como tu paje y tendrás que soportar mi actitud servicial —comentó en tono divertido, guiñándole un ojo sin abandonar el masaje

.

—Hmhmhm, ¿en serio? ¿Seré el blanco de tantas atenciones? Definitivamente, esto va a gustarme

Replicó riendo con travesura, conservando sus esmeraldas custodiadas por los párpados, más arrugando livianamente el entrecejo cuando Thor le tronara un poco el tobillo derecho. Nada incómodo ni doloroso, solo era la reacción a la acción placentera.

—¿Que te gustaría que fuera? ¿Un niño impetuoso, ocurrente y algo arrogante? ¿O una niña elocuente, inteligente y astuta? —indagó tratando de hacer referencia al carácter de cada uno

.

—¿Qué tal una combinación de ambos? Talentoso, inteligente, astuto, pero también intrépido, sagaz, con un toque de sarcasmo y un físico imparable. Una adorable combinación tuya y mía —se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo —Realmente no hay prisa por saber a qué género pertenece... Pero en cuanto haya indicios de que podamos saberlo me dirás, ¿cierto?

Habló primero elocuente, pero después con impaciencia alterada, terminando el masaje en los pies.

—Bien, ya están. Masajeados y sin tensiones

.

—Una combinación de ambos —repitió fingiendo meditación —Uhm... Eso suena interesante. Mientras sea mi intelecto el que saque, me doy por bien servido

Sonrió amplio y socarrón, bromeando sobre que su pequeño no heredara una capacidad menor en sapiencia que la suya, obviamente queriendo molestar a Thor con ello. No para sobajarlo ni mucho menos, solo a modo de juego.

Aunque lo que si iba totalmente en serio, era que enseñaría a su hijo a ser un ratón de biblioteca, igual que él lo fue desde muy temprana edad. Le enseñaría a devorar todos y cada uno de los libros de las bastas bibliotecas del palacio. Se encargaría personal y pacientemente de educarlo como se debía. Se sentaría horas enteras con él, o ella, explicándole a detalle cualquier duda o cuestión que le naciera, pero no solo en sus lecturas sino en todo lo demás. Incluso le mostraría los mejores trucos de magia y hechicería, los que llevaban su sello por ser únicos, en caso de notarle habilidad para el arte. Lo convertiría en un gran hechicero, mucho mejor que él, así como Thor le heredaría su gran destreza en el campo de batalla y la empuñadura de armas.

Ambos le dejarían lo mejor de cada uno para que su pequeño lo perfeccionara.

—Te diré cuando sea el momento... Si es que te lo ganas

Loki devolvió abriendo los ojos en cuanto el masaje terminó, refiriéndose a darle a conocer el género del bebé cuando fuera oportuno y pudiera saberse, mientras clavaba la mirada juguetona en esos zafiros risueños. Claro que tendría que hacer méritos si no quería enterarse hasta el final del embarazo.

.

—Bueno, amo tu intelecto

Secundó su comentario, notando el tono sarcástico y ligeramente condescendiente con que Loki le hablaba. En el fondo, el ojiazul tampoco quería que su hijo heredara su lento procesamiento de ideas. No despreciaba sus otros talentos, como la fuerza bruta y el gran estratega que había resultado ser en cuestiones bélicas, pero debía admitir que en otros aspectos no era el más inteligente. Quien lo superaba en todo era el hechicero, y su hijo podría ser beneficiado por la genética y ser el más mortífero guerrero de los nueve reinos, invencible y con habilidades mágicas de temer. Enorgullecería a sus dos padres, sin duda.

Más luego escuchó que Loki le advertía que debía ganarse el saber la noticia del género del bebé, por lo que sus conjeturas paternales e idealistas con las que comenzaba a fantasear tuvieron que desvanecerse en su mente. Aunque todo pintaba a que no podría dormir esa noche, imaginando de nueva cuenta todo lo que su hijo, o hija, podría llegar a ser en el futuro.

—¿Debo ganarlo? Tú dime qué hacer y lo haré

Dijo como si no fuera gran cosa, pero no por eso dejaba de inquietarse. Era el padre legítimo, muy justo era que fuese el primero en saber qué tendrían.

.

—Ahm... No necesitas que te diga que hacer. Tus acciones serán las que me digan a mí si te ganas el privilegio de saberlo antes de que nazca

Respondió con fingida arrogancia, alzando el rostro y entrecerrando los ojos de modo retador. Era una broma, por supuesto, pero le encantaba retarlo para ver que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando quería algo, y estar en ese estado no iba a impedirle seguir desafiando sus capacidades. Máxime ahora que se trataba de un asunto especial para ambos.

.

Al escuchar la réplica, Thor ladeó la cabeza, conformándose con la respuesta del ojiverde. Probablemente se trataba de una broma típica del mismo, o tal vez en verdad estaba hablando en serio. Y si así era, lo hacía con justa razón. Aquello era un asunto de mayor delicadeza, por lo tanto, Loki podría estar corroborando si Thor sería el padre que había prometido ser.

—Dalo por hecho —aseguró cruzando el brazo derecho sobre su pecho y colocando el puño sobre su corazón, a modo de juramento —Por cierto, ahora que estamos discutiendo términos, y considerando el estado en el que te encuentras, creo que sería conveniente...

Calló dudando por breves segundos. El tema que iba a sacar era espinoso y por ello debía irse con cuidado.

—Debemos hacer un anuncio oficial frente a todo Asgard

.

Al escucharle hablar sobre que deberían comunicar la nueva situación por la que atravesaban, el semblante despreocupado de Loki pasó a ser de total incertidumbre. No era que pensara en mantener oculto su estado, ni tampoco pretendía permanecer encerrado en su habitación hasta que el bebé naciera. Era consciente de que se necesitaba hacer el comunicado, pero aquello le inquietaba, más que nada por cómo podrían tomarlo Odín y Frigga. Apenas lograron aceptar y ver de buen modo su relación, ya que al haber sido criados ambos como hermanos, no fue fácil que los reyes asgardianos dieran su brazo a torcer. Especialmente hablando de Odín.

Frigga era amorosa, siempre lo había sido, y fue la que más pronto aceptó el que sus hijos tuvieran una relación extra fraterna. Además, estaba el hecho de que Loki no era hijo biológico de Padre de Todo, aunque había sido visto como tal. Por lo que Odín fue el más renuente de ver a los príncipes profesándose un amor más allá de los límites permitidos entre hermanos. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue cediendo, al demostrarle ambos que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era sincero y honesto, aunque eso no quería decir que la noticia del nuevo miembro en la familia le fuera a caer muy en gracia. Por eso era que el pelinegro no estaba muy convencido de hacerle saber, y menos aún a todo el reino.

—Se lo diremos primero a Odín y a madre, ¿no es así? —indagó incierto, mientras que arrugaba el ceño

.

Thor suspiró aliviado. Al menos Loki había accedido de buen modo a externar las buenas noticias, aunque reservándose todavía el querer compartirlo con toda la población en general.

—Por supuesto, ellos deben saberlo antes que ningún otro. Podremos discutirlo los cuatro, no habrá problema con madre y padre... —se cortó dubitativo

Ciertamente, Odín nunca le había dicho que aprobara su relación con Loki, desde el momento que ambos decidieron confesar su romance en público. El rubio creyó que lo desterraría, o incluso algo peor, pero solo fue indiferente, profiriéndole regaños y reprimendas sin descanso por meses. Ahora solo se hablaban cordialmente y bajo protocolo. Su comunicación había decrecido significativamente, puesto que Padre de Todo le repitió innumerables ocasiones que como el príncipe de Asgard que era, debía seguir el linaje real y puro de los Odinson, no enrolándose con el hijo de su peor enemigo. Pero Thor defendió a Loki, a capa y espada, argumentando que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y que así lo planeaba el cosmos.

El tema de la descendencia también fue motivo de disputas, porque Odín jamás habría creído que ambos pudieran concebir. Al menos no como lograba hacerlo un auténtico jotun. Pero el estado actual del hechicero sería rebate suficiente para afirmarlo, y reiterar una vez más que Thor no se había equivocado al elegir a su hermano.

—Yo me encargaré de hablarle a padre de esto. Tú pierde cuidado, en cuanto estés listo y ambos nos den su bendición, saldremos al palco y lo anunciaremos

.

Con aquello quedó poco más tranquilo. Por lo menos lo hablarían con Odín, de primera instancia, y sería Thor quien lo hiciera. El hechicero sabía que al nórdico le aguardaba todo un debate acalorado, pero estaba casi seguro de que al final Padre de Todo no se opondría a permitirles anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos, por cada rincón del reino, incluso fuera de éste. Además, bien podría ser que la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia lograra por fin ablandar su corazón. Se decía que un bebé siempre trae dicha y felicidad, no solo a los padres sino también a los que les rodean. Por lo tanto, el rey no podría ser tan indiferente a un pequeño ser, igual que no lo fue con Loki, cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a Asgard.

Más también estaba el hecho de que ese niño sería hijo del suyo, es decir, su nieto. Sería una mínima parte de él y debía conmoverse por tal motivo. Y si lo veía desde otro punto, entonces Odín se daría cuenta que esa unión, esa paz y alianza que siempre quiso forjar entre Jotunheim y Asgard, ahora se vería consolidada por el fruto de la unión entre Thor y Loki. Ambos reinos, ambas razas fusionadas como una sola.

Por un instante, el ojiverde permaneció sumido en esos pensamientos, tratando de mentalizarse y hacerse a la idea de que todo saldría bien. Pero hasta no saber lo que Odín tuviera que decir no podría estar en paz completamente, y esa misma incertidumbre fue la que terminó por cobrarle factura. De un momento a otro un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, acompañado por un dolor de cabeza y unas nauseas horribles, obligándolo a salir de la cama con premura y correr hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano derecha cubriendo su boca, a modo de impedir un accidente. Se quedó dentro por varios minutos, dejando que su cuerpo liberara esa tensión acumulada, de rodillas frente al retrete, saliendo al cabo con desgano y mostrando el rostro húmedo, al haberse refrescado un poco para estabilizarse.

—Esto va a ser un largo proceso

Expresó débilmente, dando pequeños pasos cansinos y arrastrados, siendo sostenido por Thor para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

.

El nórdico le había dado una calurosa sonrisa, entre que se acercaba de nuevo a su lado. Pero antes de poder sentarse junto a Loki, éste salió precipitadamente de la cama, cubriendo su boca y haciendo sonidos extraños, dejando a Thor consternado mientras que lo seguía con la mirada confusa.

—¿Loki?

Preguntó, pero el hechicero solo le hizo una seña con su mano libre, entrando rápidamente al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Thor se quedó por un segundo sin saber qué pensar, e incluso creyó que la propuesta de hablar con su padre le había provocado esas náuseas. Afortunadamente, cayó en cuenta que su mareo repentino era a causa del embarazo... Definitivamente, le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Suspiró de modo cansino y se levantó con la intención de ir a ver si el pelinegro estaba mejor, por lo que tocó la puerta sin entrar para no invadir su espacio.

—¿Estás bien?

Indagó quedo, más no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, sino un regurgitar que le aclaró que su pareja no podía hablar en ese momento. Luego de unos instantes escuchó la puerta abrirse, y seguido a eso vio a Loki salir con desgano, entre que se limpiaba la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano y respiraba profundo para calmarse.

—Déjame ayudarte

Se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos para servirle de apoyo y llevarlo de regreso a la cama, arropándolo una vez que lo acomodara bajo las sábanas y corriendo a buscar un trapo húmedo con que refrescar su frente, pasando el paño repetidas veces por sus sienes.

—¿Es parte del proceso?

Por supuesto que lo era, pero Thor era ignorante del asunto por completo.

.

Loki respondió apenas en un suspiro a la intriga de Thor, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en la cabecera, mientras su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su vientre y la derecha sobre la sábana. Poco a poco, lo fresco del paño con que el rubio limpiaba su frente fue calmándole hasta que el malestar cesó. Aunque un par de veces estuvo a punto de salir como bólido de nueva cuenta. Menos mal había logrado controlarse y mantenerse tranquilo, respirando lento y profundo por la nariz, exhalando después de la misma forma por la boca.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer ser padre, ¿sabes?

Dijo entre bromista y quejumbroso, en un esfuerzo por aminorar la preocupación del nórdico, la cual percibía muy marcada a pesar de no estarlo mirando.

.

Así hubiera sido en tono bromista y sarcástico el comentario de Loki, Thor no pudo evitar torcer la boca y gruñir guturalmente, no pareciéndole tan divertida la jugada. Por supuesto que no hablaba en serio, pero ojiazul estaba igual de temeroso que él y no consideraba un buen momento para bromear al respecto. Sin embargo, prefirió mejor no externar una réplica que solo complicaría en serio las cosas, innecesariamente, y continuó frotando el paño húmedo, hasta notar completamente restablecido al hechicero.

—Ya sé que no hemos pasado por esto nunca, pero seguro debe haber un remedio para quitarte las náuseas. ¿No tienes un libro sobre embarazos jotun?

.

El ojiverde notó cierta molestia en Thor por su comentario, lo cual le indicaba que realmente estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio, y que a pesar de querer bromear un poco respecto a su estado al rubio no le caía nada en gracia, no importando el saber que no hablaba en serio. Eso le hizo feliz a Loki. Ahora ya no tenía la menor duda, no se había equivocado al abrirle su corazón y permitirle adueñarse del mismo.

Casi enseguida, el pelinegro rio quedo ante la pregunta. Ciertamente lo tenía, se trataba del mismo libro donde aclararon sus dudas sobre la existencia de la raza jotun. Cuando niños, omitió leerle esa parte a Thor, porque no consideraba que debieran saber algo que podría traumar sus tiernas mentes. Pero aun así decidió conservar el libro, por si en algún momento llegaba a necesitarlo cuando fuera mayor. Y vaya que le iba a ser de utilidad.

—Lo tengo, es el libro que te leí de niños. Solo explica los cambios y molestias que voy a experimentar durante los primeros meses de gestación —comentó sereno, abriendo los ojos y posándolos sobre su vientre —Las náuseas irán disminuyendo paulatinamente, pero no tiene métodos para aminorar el malestar... Aunque si los hay en mis libros de magia

Externó exhalando cansinamente, regresando la mirada hacia el nórdico.

—Prepararé algunos brebajes mañana, creo que podré pasar bien la noche hoy

.

—Ya veo, ¿seguro? Porque no tendría inconveniente en darte otro masaje de pies, por ejemplo. O quizá pueda ir a conseguir algún ingrediente que necesites, o tal vez darte un baño de esponja en la espalda para que saques tensión, yo que sé...

Enumeró conforme se le ocurrían formas de apoyar a Loki para hacerlo sentirse más cómodo. Estaba en estado gestacional, y por lo tanto, como su pareja, debía tirarse al suelo para que éste caminara sobre él de ser preciso.

.

Sonrió enternecido, al darse cuenta de lo útil que Thor trataba de ser, aunque fuera solo para ayudarle a olvidarse de los malestares en lo que restaba del día. Por lo que queriendo darle gusto, y de paso él mismo encontrar la forma de estar más estable, pensando menos en su problemática y en todo lo que vendría después, decidió aceptar una de las opciones que ofrecía su pareja, sonándole más cómoda y antojable la opción del baño con esponja. El agua caliente, el vapor y la delicadeza de un suave masaje sobre la espalda, sin duda le ayudarían a olvidar la tensión y pasar una noche más llevadera.

—Bien, creo que te acepto el baño. En verdad necesito relajarme o no podré conciliar el sueño, y no querrás amanecer con un futuro padre-madre con los nervios de punta a lado

Expresó arrugando el entrecejo y los labios a modo de mohín quejumbroso infantil, igual que lo hacía de niño y usaba sus habilidades con el rubio, cuando quería que su hermano hiciera o le consiguiera algo, sabiendo que Thor no podía resistir aquel rostro de puchero conspirador que lo desarmaba en segundos.

.

Thor asimiló con júbilo la petición de Loki, y de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño, sin mencionar nada. Pero antes de entrar en él, volteó y regresó a darle un bezo fugaz al hechicero.

—No tardo

Guiñó un zafiro, y como la luz, desapareció detrás de la puerta, preparando todo para el baño de esponja. Se tropezó unas tres veces, intentando recoger jabones por todo el azulejo, y se estampó contra la pared al tratar de quitarse su peto sin desarmarlo, dejándose únicamente la camiseta azul que vestía debajo, aventando luego las botas a un rincón y arremangando su pantalón.

Finalmente dejó preparado todo para el ojiverde: velas aromáticas, la tina llena de burbujas y espuma, a una temperatura regular, varias esponjas a un lado y toallas listas para cuando saliera. Él no se metería a bañar porque le daría tentación y no saldrían de ahí en horas. En otras circunstancias que mejor hubiera sido, pero ahora, el pelinegro no podía exponerse a adoptar posiciones demasiado _contorsionistas,_ si es que Thor le hacía el amor. Por eso el rubio se recordó varias veces que no lo tocaría, a menos que fuera en un lugar _adecuado_.

Al poco, Thor salió dejando todo en orden, anunciándolo en seguida a Loki, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—De acuerdo, puedes pasar

.

Loki le había observado levantarse, como si le hubiesen dicho que la cena estaba lista y si no se daba prisa Volstagg terminaría con todo. Aunque Thor no tardó en regresar del mismo modo apresurado para estamparle un beso ligeramente tronado, haciéndole sonreírse y ponerse rojo. Si, Loki Laufeyson, seguía padeciendo aquel efecto de sonrojarse de la nada por culpa del hijo de Odín. Al principio le parecía demasiado patético, tonto y vergonzoso, pero el nórdico se había encargado de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Inmediatamente después de que Thor se encerrara en el cuarto de baño para preparar su momento de relajación, el pelinegro escuchó varias cosas cayendo al suelo, igual que golpes en la pared y uno que otro sonido de ruptura, que seguramente se trataba de algún recipiente de cristal. Aquello le causó bastante diversión, pues tal parecía, los nervios de saberse un futuro padre ya estaban haciendo de las suyas en el nórdico. Si antes era descuidado, ahora lo sería mucho más.

Varios minutos después el ojiazul abrió la puerta, y recargándose contra el marco le anunció que podía disponer de su baño. Loki le vio ligero de ropa, descalzo y notoriamente exaltado, por todo el movimiento que hizo para dejar en orden las cosas adentro. Movimiento que no debió de haber sido tan difícil ni tampoco durar demasiado, pero que sin duda, en el estado de euforia que Thor aún mantenía, una cosa sencilla le resultaba toda una proeza.

Despacio, el hechicero se puso en pie y avanzó lento hacia la estancia, logrando percibir el suave aroma a jazmín y manzanilla de las velas, y el vapor que emanaba del interior.

—¿No entrarás? —preguntó confuso, al pasar a lado del rubio y no ver que éste le siguiera como de costumbre

.

—Por supuesto que entraré, pero solo a darte el masaje en la espalda con la esponja, estrictamente. Es que no puedo... —señaló su entrepierna y torció la boca —Tu sabes a lo que me refiero... En tu estado, debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles... Pero si quieres podemos hacerlo cuando salgas del baño —propuso sugerente

Si no podía hacerle el amor entre burbujas y velas aromáticas, nada le impedía hacérselo en su cama.

.

Escuchó atento y serio las primeras palabras, para luego sonreír con cierto bochorno por lo que Thor explicaba, sobre solo un baño _normal_ y nada de _acción_ durante el proceso. Casi siempre terminaban haciéndolo, cuando se suponía que solo sería una _ducha tranquila_, sin nada más que jabón, agua y una charla amena, de cualquier cosa que no implicara cosas en doble sentido. Pero lo llevaban en su naturaleza y no podían evitar demostrarse aquel amor intenso que sentían el uno por el otro, ya fuera dentro de la tina, de pie contra la pared, o en el piso en todo caso.

Sin embargo, era muy cierto y realmente prudente de parte de Thor haber mencionado que esa ocasión, y las que siguieran, deberían mantener un cuidado especial en no caer tentados de amarse con desenfreno y en poses que podrían resultar perjudiciales, tanto para Loki como para el bebé. Así que con ello en mente, el mantener la cabeza fría y en su lugar no sería tanto problema.

El pelinegro asintió de buena gana el ser solo objeto de atenciones desinteresadas, en lugar de ser objeto de deseo irrefrenable, pero volvió a reír con diversión cuando el nórdico le propuso llevar a cabo lo demás al terminar el baño. Sonaba tentador, pero temía porque hacerlo pudiera traer complicaciones. Ya estaba experimentando los males de estar en cinta, y ahora teniendo sexo tal vez podrían empeorar, o el bebé podría resentirlo de alguna forma. Aunque pensándolo bien, llevaban esos tres meses haciendo el amor y parecía que nada malo había pasado. El pequeño seguía en su lugar y Loki no había sufrido incomodidades raras que le causaran alarma, además de que dos noches atrás estuvieron juntos y todo seguía normal.

—No lo sé, Thor. Tal vez no sea muy buena idea hacerlo, estando así. No quiero que lastimemos a nuestro hijo sin notarlo —expresó dudoso y bajando la mirada —Lo pensaré mientras pasa el baño, ¿sí? —volvió a verle un tanto suplicante, esperando que pudiera entender su reacción

.

En efecto, a Thor no le era nada sencillo plantear la idea de la abstinencia, porque quien usualmente lo hacía era Loki. Él era quien siempre lo frenaba en sus impulsos bestiales de querer demostrarle amor a cada nuevo lugar al que iban, o pisaban. Era fácil decirlo, pero no llevarlo a la práctica. Thor debía ser el fuerte y ponerse al margen de la situación para un bien común y mayor, porque ahora su mayor terror era lastimar al bebé, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Loki aún no tomaba la forma curva que usualmente tienen todos los embarazos. Aunque si había una mínima posibilidad de seguir uniéndose en la intimidad con el ojiverde, lo haría.

—Está bien

Asintió consolado de que el hechicero le dejara abierta una puerta y se decidiera durante el baño. Si accedía que mejor, pero si optaba por mantenerse al margen, también lo tomaría bien. Lo encaminó entonces hacia el interior del baño, siguiéndolo a sus espaldas y abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Ponte cómodo

Dijo recargando su mentón en el níveo cuello, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Si bien no pasaría de ser un baño, nada impedía que siguiera poniendo romanticismo a cada tacto.

.

El pelinegro se sintió más en confianza al obtener una respuesta positiva de Thor, por lo que respirando calmado, dejó que éste le abrazara por la espalda y lo encaminara hacia la tina, entre que le abría la camisa con sumo cuidado. En otro momento, Loki estaría comenzando a excitarse con tan solo ese acto, teniendo el rostro de Thor cerca del suyo, mientras su aliento chocaba liviano contra su piel. Pero debía conservar el control, enfocarse en otra cosa y no notar que la yema de los dedos del nórdico rozaron superficialmente la piel de su abdomen.

—¿Irás a los entrenamientos diarios o permanecerás en la habitación?

Soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Algo realmente tonto, u obvio en respuesta, pero necesitaba buscar opciones para desviar su atención.

.

—Ah, cierto... Tendré que hablar con mis mentores acerca de esto, claro, después de decírselo a madre y padre —respondió con certeza —Sabes que no me alejaré de ti ni un segundo, y ya te dije que seré tu paje personal, para todo lo que ordenes, mandes, reclames y exijas

Bromeó un poco, terminando de desabrochar la camisa y haciendo un esfuerzo por no quitarle otra cosa. Eso de quedar en abstinencia ya le estaba cobrando su voluntad. Tan solo con observar el abdomen desnudo del hechicero su lívido se impacientó, provocando un leve sonrojo y dilatación de pupilas. Thor sacudió la cabeza y retiró sus manos, girándose al instante para ir a recargar su frente en la pared, dándose topes a modo de distracción.

—¿Sabes qué? Lamento esto, pero tendrás que quitarte el resto de la ropa tu solo... —expresó a Loki con cierto agobio, mientras luchaba por no voltear e intentaba controlar sus deseos

.

La tensión estaba haciéndose presente en el aire, y Loki pudo notarlo en la clara incomodidad que Thor experimentaba al quitarle parte de sus ropas. Lo percibía en sus acciones y sus palabras inciertas. Mentiría si dijera que él no se sentía igual de ansioso, pero así como el nórdico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse al margen, el hechicero también pondría de su parte. Después de todo, de los dos, él era quien siempre ponía límites cuando no debían excederse, ya fuese en cuestiones carnales u otros asuntos. Así que todo fuera por llevar las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Todo por el bebé y su bienestar.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto… Quédate de espaldas y te avisaré cuando esté dentro de la tina, ¿estamos?

Comentó mirando por la esquina del ojo en espera de la respuesta de Thor, antes de proceder a quitarse lo demás.

.

—Bien, me parece

Devolvió entrecortadamente, con un ligero toque de ansiedad. Nunca había tenido necesidad de refrenarse en sus impulsos, puesto que técnicamente ninguno corría riesgo. Pero ahora sí implicaba uno real, por más irónico que sonara.

A pesar de quedarse contra la pared, el rubio escuchó las cintas y el pantalón caer, e imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de Loki lo tentó a voltearse a curiosear. Más en seguida, una alarma mental que le decía: _Contrólate, contrólate. No vayas a hacer algo que lastime al bebé_, se activó, y Thor no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ahí, tomando una toalla y cubriéndose los oídos, entre que apretaba los párpados para ignorar todo pensamiento indebido.

—¿Ya estás dentro?

.

En cuanto escuchó que Thor aceptaba los términos, y verificó que no se moviera de su sitio, ni hiciera amago de querer mirar, Loki comenzó a zafar las cintas del pantalón para deslizarlo sobre sus largas piernas. Lo retiró por completo y acomodó a un lado de sus pies, repitiendo ahora el proceso deshaciéndose de la ropa interior. Solo que antes de hacerlo echó un vistazo al nórdico, asegurándose que seguía de espaldas. Habiendo comprobado, el pelinegro bajó aquella breve prenda negra y la colocó junto con lo demás en el suelo.

Al verse completamente desnudo no pudo evitar observar su vientre aun plano, aunque muy ligeramente abultado, cosa de nada, pero percibía ese mínimo cambio que su cuerpo ya iba tomando. A partir de ese momento, Loki sabía que los cambios se harían más notorios con el paso de los días, y pronto, una protuberancia amplia y redonda se vería presente, anunciando su estado gestante.

Sin ser consciente, el hechicero sonrió cándidamente, al tiempo que acariciaba por sobre su vientre con ambas manos de forma suave y trémula. Miró de nueva cuenta a Thor, hallándolo en un tortuoso intento por mantener la calma, cubierto de los oídos con una toalla y la frente pegada a la pared. El pelinegro amplió su sonrisa, y luego de ver superficialmente a su hijo se dirigió a la tina, apoyándose en la orilla y entrando cuidadosamente para no resbalar. Se sentó entonces, abrazando sus piernas al pecho, dejándose envolver por la tibieza del agua y el aroma de la espuma.

—Listo, puedes voltear

.

Thor escuchó el permiso del ojiverde, por lo que inmediatamente se giró, tan solo para deleitarse con la imagen que apareció ante sus ojos. Agradeció a los miles de soles por estar más tranquilo, y que aquellas burbujas cubrieran gran parte del cuerpo de Loki para no provocar tentación. Se acercó a la tina, situándose detrás del hechicero, y sentándose en una pequeña bahía hecha de mármol metió sus piernas con el pantalón arremangado, relajándose él también con lo tibio del agua.

Tomó una esponja ya preparada anteriormente, la sumergió en la espuma y comenzó a pasarla primero por la nuca de su pareja, encontrando aquello adorable.

—Puedes usar una de mis piernas como respaldo —sugirió mientras removía la esponja en círculos

.

Loki trató de no entrar en contacto visual con Thor para no dar pie a que la situación pudiera salirse del camino. Solo permaneció abrazando sus piernas, encorvándose livianamente y mirando la espuma frente a él, en espera de que el rubio se acercara y se posicionara tras su espalda. Sintió un poco de nervios en cuanto le tuvo próximo, pero ayudándose de un respiro profundo y acompasado pudo volver a la calma.

Percibió como el nórdico sumergía la mano en el agua y comenzaba su labor, pasando la esponja chorreante sobre su nuca, frotando suave y delicado, entre que el pelinegro cerraba los ojos, mostrándose relajado, y escuchaba el noble ofrecimiento de Thor. Mismo que le tomó al instante, esbozando una trémula sonrisa.

—No recuerdo que tuvieras manos de ángel —dijo bromista, acomodándose mejor

.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, continuando el masaje, deslizando la esponja entre las escápulas y los hombros del hechicero.

—¿Manos de ángel? Bueno, eso es un avance —se sorprendió por el comentario de su pareja —Usualmente crees que tengo manos de astillero... Pero viéndolo objetivamente, la esponja es quien te está tocando, yo solo la dirijo

.

—Hm, eso es cierto. Pero aun así, no la diriges como si estuvieras empuñando un arma, he ahí la diferencia

Replicó, manteniendo sus esmeraldas selladas por los párpados, más frunciendo el entrecejo suavemente. Realmente era un masaje muy reconfortante. El toque de las manos de Thor siempre era rudo, intenso, fuerte. Y aunque esta vez no eran sus manos en sí las que lo tocaban, si era la intensión sutil y concienzuda la que era plasmada a través de aquella caricia con la esponja.

Mientras más era consentido de aquella forma, Loki se dejaba llevar por lo placentero del momento. Por lo que sin darse cuenta, un liviano suspiro de satisfacción fue liberado entre sus labios, cuando la esponja fue dirigida de los hombros al cuello y luego por la espalda.

.

—Bueno, debo ser más cuidadoso ahora...

Thor tomó aquello como un cumplido y continuó su labor a todo lo ancho del dorso, admirando la piel pálida y perfectamente lisa, sin marcas o cicatrices como la suya, producto de sus riñas y participaciones en batallas. Quedó embelesado por segundos, queriendo besar aquella extensión de piel, y estuvo a nada de hacerlo, pero una botella de esencias aromáticas cayó y lo devolvió a su quehacer.

Deslizó la esponja sobre las costillas del hechicero y a todo lo largo de la columna, exprimiendo y enjabonando, prestando especial atención en la nuca baja y las escapulas.

.

—Vaya que si…

Comentó liberando otro suspiro quedo, aflojando el cuerpo y ladeando ligeramente el rostro hacia su diestra, sintiendo esa suave esponja dirigirse a las costillas, causando que mordiera su labio inferior tratando de mantener la concentración. Debía permanecer calmado, pero por alguna razón, simple y sencillamente no podía. Y esa razón era que debido a su estado, las hormonas estaban alterándose y volviéndole mucho más susceptible y sensible a las cosas. Prueba de ello, el que fulminara a Thor con la mirada por no adivinar que estaba en cinta, y el llanto desconsolado en brazos del rubio. Y ahora, la extrema ansiedad que empezaba a experimentar, mientras intentaba relajarse a base del baño tibio y las caricias con la esponja.

Loki luchaba por mantener lejos cualquier pensamiento o sensación de placer, más allá del reconfortante. Pero por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, simplemente no podía ser ignorante de la cercanía de Thor, de su respiración contra su piel, de su caricia superficial pero con intenciones de tocar, de sus ansias, que seguramente como él se esforzaba por contener. Más cuando Thor dedicara especial atención a la parte baja de su nuca y escapulas, friccionando una y otra vez, el ojiverde no pudo silenciar un trémulo jadeo para luego doblarse un poco, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho y agachando el rostro, pegando la frente a las rodillas.

Quiso hablar para pedirle que se detuviera, pero sabía que en ese momento no era buena idea emitir palabras que seguramente sonarían a incitación. Por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y permanecer en esa posición, rogando porque los dioses se apiadaran y le devolvieran la calma.

.

Pensaba recorrerle de nuevo la columna, cuando observó que el pelinegro se encorvaba y pegaba su frente a las rodillas. Miró dubitativo, creyendo por un instante que estaba haciendo mal el masaje, pero al escuchar el jadeo de Loki se dio cuenta que andaba en las mismas condiciones que él: tratando de controlarse.

El nórdico giró la cabeza, intentando no alterarse por aquello, porque si llegaba a quebrarse un poco la fuerza de voluntad de Loki, para Thor ya no habría remedio. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil quedarse quieto? ¡Era solo un maldito baño! Ante esto, el rubio se puso de pie y salió de la tina sin avisar. Su sola presencia estaba dispersando y descolocando al hechicero, y por mejores intenciones que tuviera de apoyarlo y ayudarlo, el lívido y la pasión llevaban la delantera. Ahora se arrepentía de ser un impulsivo sin remedio.

—Lo lamento, ¡no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin que se nos ocurra tener sexo!

Gritó exasperado, más para sí mismo que para Loki, caminando de un lado al otro, alzando los brazos y quejándose.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué carajo es tan complicado estar cinco minutos en paz? ¡Te desvistes y me excito, te toco y me excito, te doy un maldito baño de esponja y me excito! —rendido, se sentó en el suelo, presionándose el tabique nasal —Y pensar en los meses que faltan... Tengo un serio problema de autocontrol...

.

Loki seguía en aquella posición retraída, hecho un ovillo inquieto dentro de la tina espumosa, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar cada suave roce de aquel masaje tentador que estaba subiendo de nivel sus latidos, igual que su propio deseo. Estaba costándole demasiado, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, y eso no estaba bien. No era normal que su fuerza de voluntad decreciera tanto y que su lívido estuviera por las nubes, tan solo con el toque sobre su piel de una maldita esponja. Ni siquiera era la misma mano de Thor, sino un objeto ajeno a su cuerpo. Definitivamente iba a ser un infierno el periodo de abstinencia, si no lograba controlarse o adaptarse a los cambios y las fuertes reacciones que éstos traerían consigo.

Mentalizándose en ello, percibió que el nórdico dejaba su labor y se alejaba de su lado, comenzando a caminar claramente exasperado mientras se quejaba en voz alta. Esto le hizo abrir los ojos a Loki, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Era ansiedad, sentimiento de culpa y confusión, igual que frustración y necesidad. Él también compartía la incomodidad, las ganas prohibidas por pensar que podría ser contraproducente. Era la primera vez que estaban pasando por una situación así, una situación dichosa y agobiante a la vez. Por un lado, sería la primera vez que experimentarían el regocijo de ser padres, y también era la primera en afrontar sus debilidades sentimentales y carnales, comenzando a causar estragos extremos en ambos. Y eso que no había pasado ni un solo día después de la noticia.

—No eres el único, Thor. Yo... yo me siento exactamente igual y... no sé... No sé si lo correcto sea que saquemos esa tensión de la forma que siempre, o debamos hacer algo drástico para resolverlo

Expresó abrazando todavía sus piernas, plasmando un semblante angustiado en su rostro y mirando la espuma sin enfocar un área fija.

—Quiero hacerlo, igual que tu... Lo hemos hecho durante estos tres meses que llevo en cinta, y todo parece normal, pero... —calló sintiéndose nervioso —Esto es tan confuso… —exhaló entre exasperado y desesperado, pasando las manos por entre su negra y húmeda cabellera

.

El Dios del Trueno se quedó callado, escuchando con atención a Loki. Sí, estaba en lo correcto, ambos estaban ansiosos y exaltados por la nueva noticia, pero también frustrados por no celebrarla de la forma que les hubiera gustado, por el supuesto _riesgo_ que implicaba. Aunque… el hechicero mencionó que ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo, y antes de su última sesión, sus encuentros de intensidad promedio no parecían haber causado daños.

Los ojos de Thor se iluminaron cuando una idea asaltó su mente. Rara cualidad, pero tuvo un momento epifánico. Chasqueó los dedos y se arrodilló al borde de la tina, mirando al ojiverde con esperanza.

—Espera, espera... Acabas de decir que llevamos tres meses haciéndolo y nada ha salido mal, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal si en el libro sobre los jotuns habla acerca de tener sexo durante el embarazo? Podríamos revisar, quizá no tengamos que resignarnos a la abstinencia tan pronto

.

Inmediatamente después de externarle su confusión al ojiazul, éste se situó raudo a su diestra, arrodillándose fuera de la tina y mirándole con brillo de esperanza, matizando sus palabras con el mismo sentimiento y un poco de impaciencia. Loki se le quedó mirando entre dudoso y sobresaltado, parpadeando ante lo escuchado. Era cierto, no lo había notado antes, pero si el bebé aún estaba en su interior, luego de esos tres meses de encuentros intensos, entonces… tal vez no debía ser tan contraproducente. Y algo que podía sacarlos de esa maldita incertidumbre, estaba guardado celosamente entre sus libros de mayor importancia.

El pelinegro lo meditó por unos instantes, y al poco hizo aparecer el libro entre sus manos, cuidando de no mojarlo con la espuma. Lo abrió en la sección correspondiente y hojeó hasta encontrar el apartado referente a la raza jotun, comenzando a leer en voz queda, pero de modo que Thor escuchara con claridad.

—Bien... —inhaló profundo y exhaló liviano antes de continuar —Aquí dice que… cuando un jotun está en periodo gestante, no implica ningún tipo de riesgo el conservar su vida sexual activa. Al contrario de lo que puede pensarse, el mantenerse activo sexualmente, es beneficioso tanto para el padre como para el bebé —pasó saliva con cierto nervio, mirando por la esquina del ojo al nórdico —Y… se puede tener sexo, incluso hasta poco antes del alumbramiento, en caso de no haber anormalidad alguna durante el proceso de espera

Finalizó cerrando el libro con delicadeza y haciéndolo desaparecer, mientras permanecía en silencio, resintiendo lo agitado de su corazón, sin atreverse a girar el rostro hacia el rubio. Podían seguir como si nada y estaría bien, eso fue prácticamente lo que leyó, pero seguía sintiéndose dudoso al respecto.

.

Cada palabra fue como un golpe a su cabeza, acompañado de un aguijonazo de euforia en su corazón. Era posible hacerlo, estaba escrito en un lenguaje que Thor no entendía, pero escrito en un libro a fin de cuentas. Y los libros siempre eran hechos después de ser verificado que su contenido fuera verdadero, ¿cierto? El nórdico suspiró, aliviado de no tener que entrar en abstinencia tan pronto. Vaya que ese párrafo le había quitado un peso de encima, pero solo hablaba por sí mismo. Conociendo a Loki, no estaba seguro si se quedaría contento con la primera explicación.

Maquinó una idea en segundos, tomando por ambas manos al hechicero, apretándolas con seguridad y mirándolo serio.

—Si lo deseas, puedo esperar a que revises más referencias, por si existe algún capítulo de las medidas de precaución, o si hay algún cuidado especial sobre las posiciones permitidas, o la duración, yo que sé... Lo importante es que te sientas cómodo y seguro si lo hacemos

Esa era la segunda ocasión que Thor le ofrecía palabras de calma antes de tener sexo. La primera fue durante su primera vez juntos. Estaba ansioso, eso era evidente, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de igual modo que cualquier acto sexual no terminara siendo un desastre.

.

El ojiverde seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, debatiendo mentalmente si debería o no dejarse de tanta precaución exagerada y permitirse continuar con la normalidad de su vida, hasta que de verdad fuera necesario poner un alto por un breve lapso. Sin embargo, Thor le tomó desprevenido, acunando sus manos entre las suyas, ocasionando que le mirara con un deje de aflicción, bailando sus esmeraldas inquietas dentro de los zafiros anhelantes. Thor estaba dispuesto a esperar que sus dudas y confusión desaparecieran, esperaría que se sintiera en completa confianza para seguir uniéndose en cuerpo y alma.

Loki estaba infinitamente agradecido por aquel gesto paciente del rubio, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, no fue raro que un nudo en la garganta se le formara. Hubiera llorado sin más, de no ser porque se obligó a mantener el llanto alejado, pero reemplazándolo por una expresión gratificante y enternecida. No quería hacer algo que lastimara a su hijo, así como estaba seguro de que el ojiazul también se preocupaba en demasía, muy aparte de sus deseos. Aunque también era cierto que no quería dejar de sentir ese amor pasional que Thor le daba, tan pronto. Y ahora, después de haber leído que no era contraproducente, sino todo lo contrario, su mentalidad comenzaba a cambiar.

Conservaba el ansia, pero si un libro lo decía, no tenía razones para dudar. Por lo que Loki cerró los ojos y tomó aire, respirando profundo de nueva cuenta, dejándolo salir por la nariz con suma lentitud, para luego devolver la mirada decidida aunque nerviosa hacia el nórdico, experimentando un tipo de regresión al instante. Puesto que así se había sentido la primera vez que Thor le hizo el amor, después de haberle calmado con frases de seguridad y añoranza, justo como ahora lo hacía.

—No creo que deba buscar más. Este libro es el más completo y... si dice que es posible, entonces... debe ser cierto...

Habló bajo, tropezando con las palabras y sonrojándose al instante, apretando las manos en torno a las suyas.

.

Thor le ofreció una sonrisa cálida, bailando de la felicidad por dentro. Pues al menos quedaba descartada la temible opción de la abstinencia por meses, dado que ni él ni Loki estaban dispuestos a dejar de darse cariño, menos ahora que sabían serían padres y atravesarían nuevas experiencias juntos.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato... Entonces, debería arreglar todo para cuando salgas de tu baño, si me quedo aquí podríamos tener un accidente... Perdona que no te haya dado todo tu masaje...

Habló rápido y tartamudeando algunas palabras, respirando agitado con un fulgor del demonio. Nunca había sentido tantas ansias locas de hacerle el amor al hechicero como ahora, o planearlo en todo caso. Cuando tenían relaciones todo era espontáneo y ahora debía ser planificado, pero de igual modo aprovecharía aquello.

Tan ansioso estaba que soltó las manos de Loki y corrió hacia el marco de la puerta, sin embargo, antes de poner un pie fuera, se giró y regresó a la tina dando zancadas para besar al ojiverde. Luego de hacerlo, salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Tómate tu tiempo! ¡Yo te espero aquí!

Gritó desde fuera, comenzando a ordenar las sábanas, yendo al espejo a acomodarse el cabello, y dejando todo en un ambiente ameno para cuanto el pelinegro regresara del baño.

.

Le miró livianamente sonriente, notando como hablaba sin tomar aire y tropezaba con lo que decía. El ansia y la felicidad le transpiraban por cada poro, igual que emanaban por sus zafiros resplandecientes. Aunque siendo sinceros, lo mismo pasaba con Loki, solo que poco más reservado.

Después de escucharle, Thor ni siquiera le dio derecho de réplica, más le besó y salió como si hubiese sido llamado con urgencia al campo de batalla. El pelinegro quería decirle que podían continuar con ese previo en la bañera, pero antes de eso, el nórdico ya se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, yendo de un lado al otro, moviendo y acomodando cosas para hacer el encuentro más cómodo de lo que era cotidiano. Ante tal muestra de dedicación y emoción por parte del rubio, Loki no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, ya en completa soledad y aun dentro de la tina, rodeado por el fulgor vacilante de las velas que esparcían ese dulce aroma de jazmín mezclado con manzanilla, y cobijado por la calidez que el agua seguía conservando.

El hechicero yacía todavía abrazando sus piernas, aunque con menor tensión que antes, mientras escuchaba atento el ir y venir de los pasos en la habitación hasta que éstos cesaron, dándole la señal de que Thor había terminado. El ojiverde exhaló cansinamente, y echando un fugaz vistazo al fuego de una de las velas decidió que era el momento. Se incorporó lentamente y salió de la tina, tomando una bata verde cercana con la cual cubrió su cuerpo. Avanzó con pasos cortos, demasiado pensados, entre que su corazón latía a mil, llegando a la puerta y tomando la manija con inquietud. Volvió a liberar el aire contenido, al tiempo que giraba por completo la manija para ir abriendo despacio y con sigilo.

Realmente estaba en regresión, era muy parecida aquella sensación de inquietud y nervio como la primera vez.

.

Durante el lapso que Loki aun estuvo dentro, Thor terminó de acomodar todo. Alejó cualquier cosa de consistencia dura, como algunos cojines diminutos y ciertos almohadones, dejando solo los rellenos de pluma y tendiendo sobre la cama un edredón de lino fino, para que la superficie estuviera más tersa y suave. Tropezó algunas veces para alcanzar las fundas encima del buró, pero todo quedó lo más seguro posible. Se sentó entonces al borde de la cama, esperando que el hechicero saliera, mismo que no tardó en aparecer tímido tras la puerta, vistiendo tan solo un albornoz verde. Su favorito.

En seguida, el nórdico se puso en pie y caminó hacia Loki, quedando prendando del brillo que irradiaba a causa de su estado. Sonrió a medio camino, tomándolo por la cintura con un brazo y acariciando su nuca con la mano libre.

—Me haces el hombre más afortunado de los nueve reinos

.

Al abrir la puerta por completo y salir apenas un par de pasos, el pelinegro enfocó a Thor sentado al borde de la cama, captando inmediatamente su atención. El rubio le devolvía una mirada llena de ilusiones y sentimientos, no solo porque mantendrían intacta su unión física, sino por una razón aún más importante que demostrarse amor. Eso fue lo que terminó por convencer a Loki de que todo estaba bien y en orden. Eso, y el que su vientre parecía haberse sobresaltado con furor, haciéndole notar que no debía temer hacer algo indebido.

Una vez que Thor se levantara con intenciones de ir a su encuentro, el hechicero permaneció inmóvil, aunque con el nervio a flor de piel, casi temblando. Más todavía, cuando el nórdico le rodeara la cintura y le atrajera hacia sí de forma delicada, tomando su nuca y profiriéndole aquella declaración de amor que le hizo el más dichoso en esos momentos, igual que su otra mitad lo estaba.

—Sé que esto va a sonar estúpido, pero... tenme paciencia, ¿sí? Ya sé que no hay nada que temer, pero en un principio no podré dejar de pensar si le pasará algo o no... ¿Entiendes eso, cierto?

Pidió en actitud suplicante, esperando que Thor supiera tener el tacto necesario para llevarlo con la suficiente calma. No era la primera ocasión que lo hacían con el bebé incluido, pero si era la primera conscientes de ello, y eso seguía siendo inquietante. Por lo menos lo era más para Loki, aun a pesar de la información.

.

Thor resopló con diversión, no esperaba que Loki estuviera tan calmado solo a la primera, eso lo contempló entre que acomodaba el cuarto y lo comprobaba justo ahora. Él quizá no estaba tan _preocupado_ porque no era quien tenía su cuerpo gestando, pero asumía con las mismas prevenciones que todo debía llevarse a un ritmo, lento tal vez, pero lo llevaría. Por lo que asintió a la petición del ojiverde, dándole un beso en la frente.

—No es estúpido. Tienes todo el derecho de proteger a nuestro hijo, antes que cualquier cosa. Además, es justo que sea yo quien espere y sea solemne. Tú siempre me tienes paciencia, así que es mi turno de tenerla ahora —sonrió lento, esperando como había prometido

.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el pelinegro se relajara y tuviera la plena seguridad de que Thor sería comprensivo, y se adaptaría a un ritmo mucho más lento y pasivo de lo acostumbrado, estando en intimidad. Por lo que más confiado, Loki rodeó el cuello del rubio con los brazos, acercándose a él en un cálido abrazo, siendo envuelto de modo protector al instante por su pareja, quien lo apretaba a su cuerpo con delicadeza trémula, casi devota.

Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Thor, mientras llenaba sus pulmones del aroma fuerte y natural que aspiraba lentamente, afianzando ese cruce de brazos tras la nuca del nórdico, para luego susurrar quedo contra la piel bronceada.

—Te amo…

.

El ojiazul se contagió de aquella calma y serenidad, alegrándose internamente porque Loki estuviera de acuerdo. En su cuello descansaban los brazos del hechicero, aferrándose con fuerza, al tiempo que le confesaba su sentir, motivo para que le besara el cuello y girara su rostro para verlo mejor. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar la cintura y parte del vientre, quedándose quietas sobre el mismo y a la altura del ombligo. Posó sus zafiros en las esmeraldas tambaleantes frente a él, exhalando con satisfacción.

—Yo también... —respondió tomando una mano pálida y besando el dorso —Los amo a ambos...

Sin esperar un segundo más, Thor acercó a Loki para unirse en un beso esperado por los dos. Abrió sus labios delicadamente y sin prisas, como estaba predicho, sin perder el toque romántico y territorial que la boca del nórdico demostraba al invadir la ajena, rozando con su lengua pero sin excesos.

.

Después de escucharle proferir aquellas palabras con fervor y devoción, hacia él y su futuro primogénito, Loki no pudo más que dejarse envolver por la calidez de aquel sentimiento que le transmitían aquellas frases. Su corazón saltó emocionado, haciendo que esa misma emoción se acumulara en la boca de su estómago y se trasladara a su vientre, provocando un escalofrío que le corrió por cada milímetro de piel, y sus esmeraldas desprendieran un brillo único de regocijo y correspondencia.

Confiaba plenamente en Thor y en su capacidad para hacer lo correcto. Pondría en sus manos su bienestar y el de su hijo, y sabía que cuidaría de ambos mientras le amaba. Por lo que un acto hecho con amor y entrega, con paciencia y calma, no podría ser consecuencia de una mala experiencia, sino todo lo contrario.

El hechicero sintió las manos del rubio posarse en su cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo de forma delicada y tocando luego su vientre, para instantes después reclamar sus labios con una suavidad e intensidad mezcladas, que incluso los mismos hielos de Jotunheim se derretirían con tal muestra de amor incondicional, profundo y latente. Loki correspondió en el acto ladeando el rostro, acompasando los movimientos de sus labios con los de Thor, succionando su labio inferior y rozando apenas de modo sutil su lengua con la ajena. Rodeó con toda la extensión de sus brazos el cuello del nórdico, entre que pasaba de ves en ves las manos por sus dorados cabellos y suspiraba embelesado entre el beso.

.

El rubio terminó por complementar aquel movimiento, colando su lengua con ansias controladas, pero igualmente evidentes. Acarició la espalda del hechicero y parte del lumbago, encaminando a ambos hacia la cama, magníficamente bien tendida con aquellas frazadas de lino verde ocre.

Antes, ambos se habrían aventado y rebotado con un pasional beso de por medio, pero esa ocasión, el nórdico tomó lento a Loki, y apoyándose en la fuerza de sus piernas lo recostó con sumo cuidado, acompañándolo en seguida sin romper el beso. Le sorprendió que aún no lo hubieran roto. Usualmente, al llegar a la cama debían tomar un respiro, pero ahora no escaseaba el aire y podrían seguir besándose por más tiempo. Eso le gustó a Thor.

Sus manos hábilmente llegaron al nudo de las cintas de la bata del ojiverde, y con sigilo y paciencia las fue desatando.

.

Poco a poco, Thor le fue conduciendo a la cama, tomándolo con fuerza por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y sosteniéndose con el otro para colocarlo sobre el lecho. Le fue bajando tan lento, que Loki experimentó la sensación de estar flotando en el aire. Aquello era nuevo, pues siempre terminaban lanzándose con desespero y ganas locas, pero ese momento era y debía ser diferente, especial, memorable.

El beso continuaba debido a que el contacto había iniciado lento, por lo que ambos contaban con cantidad suficiente de aire reservado, que sin duda irían usando en dosis pequeñas para que la fusión entre sus bocas durara todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Mientras tanto, las manos de Loki tomaron el rostro de Thor, atrayéndolo y acariciándolo con ternura, una que jamás creyó ser capaz de irradiar. Su cuerpo yacía tendido livianamente sobre aquel edredón fino y suave, sintiendo las manos del rubio acariciarle por sobre la bata, dirigiéndose al nudo en las cintas, mismo que comenzó a zafar con sigilo y sin prisa.

Ante la acción, el corazón del hechicero se aceleró inevitablemente, igual que el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más notable, a la par que aquella expresión de placer que poco a poco iba plasmándose en su rostro.

.

Antes de desnudarlo por completo, el nórdico se enderezó, teniendo que romper el beso prematuramente para lograr quitarse su camiseta con la rapidez acostumbrada, y desatar su pantalón para quedar expuesto. Aunque Loki era el que se encargaba de desvestirlo, y se derretía cuando le acariciaba superficialmente, esa ocasión creyó conveniente hacerlo por cuenta propia para no tener que recargarse sobre el otro con demasiada fuerza.

Acarició el cabello azabache, regresando a la distancia corta entre sus cuerpos, y por fin tuvo oportunidad de abrir ambos lados de la prenda, observando el cuerpo aperlado de su pareja con un abultamiento en el vientre casi invisible, pero lo suficientemente asomado para corroborar la existencia de un ser adentro. Thor se contagió de la felicidad y el repentino cambio en su humor, queriendo llorar solo por verlo. Ahí estaba, protegido bajo varias capas de piel, en el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

Sin retenerse o pensarlo, se inclinó y besó el vientre del hechicero con especial cariño y presión, soltando un suspiro de alegría.

—Será mejor que cierres los ojos —se dirigió a su futuro hijo —Aun eres pequeño para ver esta clase de _muestras de afecto_ entre tu padre y yo —bromeó un poco, antes de incorporarse y mirar fijo a Loki

.

Rato después, y antes de que la bata que vestía fuera abierta en su totalidad, el cuerpo del nórdico se despegó del suyo, rompiendo el beso e incorporándose para desvestirse frente a él. Normalmente era Loki quien le ayudaba con eso, mientras que Thor lo despojaba de sus ropas, pero el ojiverde supuso que éste quería mantenerlo lejos de cualquier esfuerzo innecesario, llevando a cabo esa tarea por sí mismo. Entre tanto, el hechicero no perdía detalle, atento al proceso de quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su imponente presencia con aquel tórax perfectamente bien forjado, dando paso al pantalón y ropa interior, mismos que fueron desechados en un solo movimiento rápido.

A los segundos, Thor volvió a recostarse sobre él, finalizando la acción de zafar la cinta y abrir la bata, exponiendo así su pecho y piernas desnudos, entre que le miraba embelesado como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, provocando que Loki se estremeciera por dentro y su respiración se volviera pesada y profunda. Más cuando la mirada celeste se posara sobre su vientre, plasmando una alegría inmensa en aquel rostro ilusionado, seguido de un beso devoto y aquellas breves frases paternales dedicadas al pequeño en su interior, el pelinegro sintió un nudo en la garganta, totalmente enternecido por el proceder de Thor. Sería un gran padre, de eso ya no le quedaba la menor duda.

Correspondió el contacto visual con el nórdico, y sonriéndole livianamente le atrajo del rostro con la mano derecha hasta hacerle reclinarse y abrazarle, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con suma lentitud.

—Confió en ti…

Selló aquello con un nuevo beso, imprimiéndole un poco más de intensidad, aunque sin excederse en el ritmo que habían pactado en silencio.

.

No esperó más para corresponder el beso, abriendo los labios de Loki con esa intensidad marcada pero controlada. Sus manos se fueron posando en sus caderas y acariciando con trémula devoción. Jadeó entre el beso, acomodándose en medio de las piernas del hechicero, aunque sin presionar su pelvis como acostumbraba. Si hizo contacto, pero ejerciendo tensión en sus muslos no recargó todo su peso sobre él.

Era la misma muestra de afecto que se proferían cada noche en esencia, sin embargo, esta vez se mostraba con una particular diferencia: celebrando la concepción y fruto de su amor. Aquello le dio tiempo a Thor de recordar otras ocasiones parecidas a esa, escasas realmente, donde más allá del deseo físico se tocaban para sentir al otro, para estar con el otro. Esa clase de atracción y amor que fluía, era digna que la noche murmurara: _qué envidia_. Con locura silenciosa, cubiertos de deseo y cariño mezclados deliciosamente, como una tempestad de emociones al mínimo roce.

Así Thor lo sentía.

.

Loki acompañó aquellos jadeos que Thor ahogaba entre sus bocas con los suyos, haciendo chocar su aliento con el ajeno. Las caricias trémulas sobre sus caderas provocaron que su piel se erizara y ardiera en deseos de más, mientras que notaba el cuerpo del ojiazul acomodarse cuidadosamente entre sus piernas. Lo percibía protegiéndolo, siendo calmo en sus acciones en todo momento. Era un instante especial, lleno de matices cálidos, de entrega, su momento de sentirse más allá de la pasión y la lujuria. Era el momento de sentirse con el alma, con el corazón, en el amor y la dicha.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, y el rubio se dedicaba a dejarlo sin aliento y acariciarle las piernas, Loki hacía lo propio, recreándose en caricias que iba esparciendo por todo el ancho de la espalda y brazos de Thor, terminando luego entre la nuca, cuello y cabeza. Flexionó entonces la pierna derecha y la recargó sobre la del nórdico, rozándole en una caricia por toda la extensión de la misma.

.

Thor detalló sustancialmente el cuerpo del hechicero, surcado miles de veces por esas manos ásperas, pero sintiendo la piel sensible y letárgica como la suya, piel que transpiraba deseo y goce, tanto físico como emocionalmente. Notó a Loki tocándolo también, entregándole todo, dando su cuerpo y espíritu con una nueva presencia en él.

El beso tuvo que interrumpirse por el aire que ya escaseaba. Si bien no se habían devorado como usualmente pasaba, tenían que tomarse una pausa. En ese lapso, Thor peinó el cabello azabache, embelesado en la perfección del rostro de su pareja y la estética única de su cuerpo. No se tentó a succionar y lamer con prisa esta vez, ahora se dispuso a besar únicamente, besos acuosos y chasqueantes que recorrieron el cuello, clavículas, pecho y ombligo, deteniéndose en el vientre un buen momento, saltándose a los muslos del ojiverde, degustando ese sabor peculiar de los que se saben padres.

.

Una vez que las reservas de aire se terminaron tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes, respirando agitados, diciéndose todo y a la vez nada con la mirada, sintiéndose piel a piel, expresándose aquella ansiedad compartida, igual que el compromiso que fortalecían con cada caricia, con cada roce y breve toque. Con cada palpitar de sus corazones acelerados y eufóricos, con cada aliento intercambiado, mezclándose entre sí para formar un solo respiro.

Lentamente, el nórdico fue repartiendo besos delicados sobre su nívea piel, dejando huellas húmedas de su paso por el cuello, pecho y toda la extensión en descenso hasta llegar al vientre, provocando que Loki cerrara los ojos y jadeara quedo, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro y disfrutaba de las placenteras sensaciones que ese trayecto sutil dejaba en evidencia sensible por cada parte que los labios de Thor tocaban. Labios que continuaron su recorrido por los muslos, yendo a las rodillas y pantorrillas, mientras su pecho y abdomen se hinchaban y contraían, y sus manos se ceñían a la sábana, no tan fuerte pero si con cierta intensidad.

.

Cesando todo a su paso, las manos del rubio descansaron en las caderas del hechicero, masajeando los costados. Los besos fueron en ascenso de nuevo, aunque Thor pensó por un momento principiar una felación, pero su lívido no le ordenó aquello. Ya fuera por su afán sobreprotector con Loki, o el hecho de saber que su futuro hijo crecía en él, Thor decidió que esa noche se unirían sin previos adicionales, tan solo bastaría lo esencial que reflejara que se amaban más allá de lo permitido, hasta para dioses como ellos.

Divagó en aquello, restando en el hombro del pelinegro, olfateando como solía hacerlo y tomando sus muslos para abrir un poco sus piernas.

—Loki... Oye, ¿las pócimas de _prueba de embarazo_ pueden servir como lubricante? —preguntó de imprevisto, con seriedad matizada de curioseo

En otro tiempo hubiera bastado con sus dedos remojados en saliva, pero ahora tomar precauciones era crucial.

.

La excitación del ojiverde iba en ascenso a cada segundo, igual que ahora lo hacían los labios del nórdico, surcando de nueva cuenta su piel sensible hasta llegar a su hombro, donde Thor aspiró su aroma como lo hacía siempre. Ahí lo percibió llenándose y embriagándose de él, en tanto que tomaba sus muslos a modo de hacer más espacio, provocando que Loki abriera los ojos y enfocara sus esmeraldas vidriosas y nerviosas en los zafiros de su pareja, respirando alterado y pasando saliva con ansia.

Casi al instante, Loki se llenó de una inseguridad y temor aturdidores, puesto que aquello significaba el preludio del siguiente paso que llegaría sin el jugueteo erótico y pasional cotidiano. Esa ocasión, el modo en que iban a unirse sería total y plenamente en la ternura y el amor puros, en el cuidado mutuo y el tacto exacto, en alma y corazón. Pero aun así, aun sabiendo que todo llevaría un ritmo pausado y templado, la incertidumbre en el hechicero al pensar en lo que el momento de la penetración implicaba crecía apabullante, saturando su mente de ideas terribles que le hicieron sentirse el peor padre del mundo, culpable, ruin y desgraciado, a pesar de no haber hecho nada todavía. La duda lo hizo creerse un monstruo, por dejar que el ansia de amar le llevara a cometer un acto del cual se arrepentiría, y no le alcanzaría la vida para llorar y pagar por su error.

Por breves instantes, la idea de parar cruzó la mente del hechicero, quien con ese angustioso escenario rondándole de modo tortuoso estuvo a punto de apartar a Thor y salir del lecho para ir a refugiarse dentro del baño, encerrándose hasta que tuviera total confianza de que no harían nada. Pocos segundos bastaron para hacerlo. Más aun, después de escuchar la pregunta del rubio, sobre si podrían usar las pócimas que hubo creado para verificar su estado y lubricar con ellas, a modo de querer hacer la preparación menos incómoda. Tenía las palabras de negación en la punta de la lengua, pero recordó lo que leyó y todas las ocasiones anteriores que habían estado juntos durante los últimos tres meses, el mismo tiempo que llevaba gestando ese pequeño ser dentro de su cuerpo.

Nada había salido mal hasta ese día, y apenas eran conscientes de su existencia. Por lo que inhalando profundo y sacando el aire trémulo, el hechicero liberó sus miedos, permitiéndose regresar su atención al momento. Un acto que sería hecho en el más verdadero y pleno de los sentimientos no podría causar daño alguno.

En cuanto desechó toda idea fatalista, Loki le miró intrigado. Nunca, o muy pocas ocasiones, se valían de algún tipo de lubricante externo a ellos para el proceso de dilatación, pero el pelinegro comprendió el que Thor compartiera su preocupación y quisiera extremar precauciones, cuidándolo con fervor como le había hecho saber que haría. Estaban por consumar su amor una vez más, pero aun con toda esa pasión agolpada, el nórdico seguía velando por él, por su hijo, por ambos, y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Al vislumbrar aquel sentimiento de precaución con tintes curiosos, Loki sonrió con ligereza e hizo aparecer uno de los frascos en el buró de su izquierda.

—Su textura es suave y ligeramente aceitosa... Servirá para comenzar… —expresó tembloroso, sin dejar de mirarlo, invadido por la inquietud que se arremolinaba en su pecho

.

A diferencia del ojiverde, Thor había quedado satisfecho desde la primera explicación. No era que el miedo o incertidumbre no pasaran por su mente, los había tenido, pero después de que Loki le diera el permiso inicial todo se facilitó. Ayudó en parte que su carácter crédulo e ingenuo le borrara cualquier duda de lo que estaban realizando, era demasiado bobo y la palabra _consecuencia_ no existía en su vocabulario, que por sí mismo ya era escaso. No creyó que hacerse el amor fuera de algún modo perjudicial, ninguno quería dañar a su hijo, ¿por qué temer a demostrarse afecto de la forma más natural?

La sonrisa del hechicero lo motivó más a continuar, y al ver que aparecía un recipiente sobre la superficie del buró le besó fugaz y tomó el frasco, como si fuera un extraviado en el desierto que lleva días sin tomar agua y encuentra una botella. La descorchó sin coordinar sus movimientos por las ansias arremolinadas. Escurrió la mayor parte en sus manos y empezó a esparcirlo como si fuera crema en la parte interna de los muslos para entrar en calor.

—Necesito otra

Pidió acercándose a Loki, besándolo con devoción en el cuello mientras masajeaba el periné. Su diestra de deslizó al canal para humedecerlo vastamente, antes de iniciar con la dilatación, comenzando a jadear en cuanto el líquido se calentó y la piel bajo su mano adquirió textura aceitosa.

.

Loki emitió un suave y quedo gemido cuando los labios de Thor volvieron a posarse sobre la piel de su cuello, y la zona del perineo fuera estimulada junto con su entrada en un sutil y delirante masaje que le provocó retorcerse liviano, entre que un escalofrío placentero le recorría cada nervio del cuerpo y la sensación de calor se agolpaba mayormente en aquella zona baja. Ladeó el rostro para dar espacio a que el rubio siguiera degustando su piel, al tiempo que flexionaba y separaba un poco más las piernas y tomaba la nuca de Thor con su mano izquierda, obligándole a acercarse más.

Escuchó lejana la petición, pues el mar de goce en el que estaba hundiéndose apenas si le permitía ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo frases que no fueran jadeos o quejidos. Sin dejar de deleitar sus sentidos con aquellas sensaciones, Loki hizo aparecer otro frasco, y uno extra por si acaso, a lado del vacío en el buró.

—Aah... Thor...

.

Sí, era un momento crucial para ambos en la intimidad de su habitación. Era perfecto, tanto por el motivo como por compartirlo juntos, siempre juntos, desde que se entregaron la primera ocasión. Thor levantó su cabeza y fijó sus zafiros danzantes en los esmeraldas entrecerrados por el placer que los golpeaba a ambos. No dejó la estimulación en su entrada, pero sí quiso permanecer un momento viendo el rostro del hechicero y el brillo único que adquiría conforme pasaban los segundos. Brillo que seguramente se debía al embarazo.

Acercó su boca y la juntó con la ajena en un beso lento, pero acuoso e intenso, entre que un primer dígito se abría paso con suma delicadeza y parsimonia. El nórdico lo movió un poco para evaluar qué tan sensible estaba Loki, hallándolo excepcionalmente susceptible a experimentar un orgasmo con el simple roce de sus manos, por lo que procuró prolongar ese instante de entrega y devoción.

Estaba locamente enamorado de un ángel, de un ser extraordinario con el cual tendría un hijo. Y ahora tendría dos personas a las cuales amaría con cada fibra de su ser, velando por su bienestar con su vida.

.

Por breves instantes, esmeraldas y zafiros se fundieron en una sola mirada, diciéndose una letanía de profundo amor interminable, tan solo con el idioma que no necesita palabras para expresarse todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que se entregaban el uno al otro. Igual que lo expresaban con cada beso compartido, como el que volvía a tener presencia en ese momento. Ambos se entregaban el alma en cada roce de sus labios, se mezclaban en cada caricia con sus lenguas, mientras se preparaban para demostrárselo en una colisión calma entre sus cuerpos.

Al tiempo que Loki era distraído por aquel contacto chasqueante y profundo entre ambas bocas, Thor insertó lentamente uno de sus dedos, mismo que fue deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo con paciencia, provocando que el ojiverde gimiera extasiado, rompiendo el beso iniciado poco antes. Su entrada se cerró fuerte contra aquel dígito, experimentando una dulce contracción que lo hizo arquearse sin más, clavando la cabeza en la almohada y enterrando los dedos en los hombros de Thor.

Su cuerpo estaba en demasía sensible, por lo que tan solo aquel liviano contacto de intimidad había logrado ponerlo al borde del placer delirante, encendiendo su ansiedad hasta sentirse consumido por esta, hinchando su pecho con aire caliente que iba siendo expulsado con desespero, entre jadeos y gemidos combinados.

Era nueva para él esa clase de sensibilidad extrema a causa de su estado, pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando con cada fibra de su ser. Disfrutaba sentirse tan vivo, tan latente, tan amado por aquel hombre con quien compartía su vida desde mucho tiempo atrás, y con el cual ahora compartiría una nueva etapa llena de ilusiones y esperanza. Y quería, deseaba fervientemente seguir compartiendo aquel camino existencial y terrenal con ese hombre al que amaba con todo su ser, igual que añoraba poder seguir compartiendo ese camino en la eternidad.

.

Thor apartó el cabello azabache de la frente del hechicero, dejando que éste se aferrara a sus brazos como palanca. Levantó más su pelvis para darle espacio a Loki de acomodarse, y permitir que la dilatación llevara un proceso placentero y llevadero. Notaba como arrugaba el entrecejo y hacía muecas de incomodidad con matices de placer extremo. Como si en cada vez que su dígito entrara, experimentara un exorbitante deseo.

Para calmarlo un poco, el nórdico le besó el cuello repetidas veces, en lo que un segundo dedo era introducido paulatinamente, sin prisas, hasta quedar ensartado en su totalidad. Thor adulaba en silencio ese estado en el que Loki le brindaba su cara de disfrute y deleite juntos, más compartiéndolo con él. Adoraba su rostro a la hora de susurrarle a base de gemidos que todo era perfecto. Simplemente se perdía al tocar su cuerpo, besarlo y sentirlo piel a piel.

—Loki...

Jadeó mudo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello, sin dejar de besar esa parte que por alguna razón le obsesionaba. Tal vez por tratarse de uno de los lugares más sensibles del hechicero.

Movió sus dígitos en sosiego, despacio y paciente. Pegó su pecho cuidando de no aplastar por completo al ojiverde, con su brazo izquierdo lo envolvió por la cintura para que se sostuviera mejor y levantó algo su abdomen para que la dilatación fuera pausada, embistiendo con su diestra, sin dejar de chocar su aliento forzado entre el hueco de la clavícula y garganta.

.

El remolino de éxtasis en el que Loki estaba atrapado iba en aumento tan solo con la preparación. No era que jamás lo hubiera sentido así, pero esa era una ocasión muy diferente, puesto que sus sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos en extremo, tanto que sus entrañas se contraían fieras con solo un liviano roce en su interior de aquel dígito. Apenas éste se deslizaba hacia fuera, el pelinegro ya clamaba con desespero el que volviera a clavarse dentro, buscándole con un suave movimiento de caderas, mientras Thor le acomodaba para que tuviera una posición menos incómoda.

Poco después, un segundo intruso fue la compañía del que yacía envuelto por aquella calidez y suavidad internas, entre que Thor buscaba adueñarse de su cuello nuevamente, haciéndole acentuar esa expresión de goce intenso de una forma totalmente morbosa e idílica, al mismo tiempo que sollozaba con dulce desespero y el calor bochornoso le envolvía hasta el último milímetro de piel.

—Thor... Thor... Aah...

Seguía clamando su nombre aún más insistente, cuando el nórdico le atrajo hacia su cuerpo e inició las suaves embestidas, llenas de paciencia y disfrute, provocando que Loki se aferrara todavía más a la espalda ancha y sinuosa, pegando su rostro al ajeno y dejando que su aliento tibio chocara contra la oreja del rubio, sin dejar de llamarlo y alentarlo a seguir.

.

Embelesado totalmente, el ojiazul recorrió el cuello hasta el lóbulo para mordisquearlo. Respiró errático, en lo que sus dedos se deslizaban a voluntad.

—Loki... Nngh... Solo un poco más y quedarás listo… —avisó mientras la dilatación concluía y le calmaba con caricias en sus caderas

A los pocos minutos, tal cual Thor había pronosticado, la entrada se expandió lo suficiente, brindándole libertad para continuar al siguiente nivel. Sacó sus dedos con lentitud, en lo que sus labios buscaban la boca del hechicero, dando besos repetidos, en intervalos y chasqueantes. Sustrajo aquellos dígitos por completo, tomó a ciegas un frasco, descorchándolo y derramando por completo el contenido en su erección, ayudándose de su diestra para lubricarlo totalmente y masturbarse antes de penetrarlo.

Tomó aire y se posicionó, rozando con su glande la entrada y oprimiendo un poco, besando a Loki mientras esperaba que éste le dijera a base de lenguaje corporal que continuara.

.

A pesar de que Thor le anunciaba que faltaba poco para que la preparación finalizara, el ojiverde intuía que estaba listo desde minutos atrás. Tal vez se debía a la excitación en plenitud o a la extrema sensibilidad, pero Loki realmente se sentía listo. Y estuvo a nada de hacerle notar su ansiedad por continuar, pero valiéndose del sentido común y del recuerdo fugaz de ese pequeño ser en su vientre, prefirió soportar un poco más antes de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Breves instantes después, notó cómo aquellos dedos se movían con fluidez y su entrada cedía con ligereza, por lo que esta vez estaba seguro que ya no era necesario seguir sin culminar el acto de la forma debida. Y al parecer, Thor también consideró finalizado el previo puesto que retiró sus dedos con calma, entre que atacaba sus labios con prisa, un beso tras otro, sin respiro ni descanso. Succiones rápidas y húmedas, mientras Loki enredaba las manos entre la cabellera dorada y acariciaba el rostro y parte del cuello del nórdico, de vez en vez, percibiendo que se preparaba cubriendo su erección con el contenido del frasco ámbar y se colocaba en su entrada sin moverse. Solo embonando el principio del glande.

Sin poder emitir palabra, debido al beso que se había tornado intenso de nueva cuenta, el pelinegro aprobó el siguiente paso moviendo las caderas en busca del falo que aguardaba fuera de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con firmeza por el cuello de Thor y jadeando a modo de un _ahora_.

.

Sin dudarlo, cuando las caderas del hechicero buscaron fundirse con él, Thor insertó la punta tan solo, liberando un sonoro gemido al separarse de Loki. El nórdico se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándolo a la altura de la espalda media, entre que Loki pegaba su rostro en su hombro al paso que se clavaba en su interior.

A cada centímetro que se insertaba, Thor sentía que las uñas de su pareja se enterraban en sus brazos. Debió estar más sensible de lo normal, casi como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Así que Thor aminoró la velocidad de la penetración, pausando de vez en vez para cerciorase que no estaba lastimando nada. Finalmente llegó a lo más profundo y soltó un gruñido gutural, sintiendo el calor de la pócima y las paredes que tenían otra textura, como si lo apresaran, pero al mismo tiempo dándole una sensación parecida a las felaciones.

.

Después de haberle indicado a Thor que continuara, el rubio empujó lentamente haciendo que solo la punta del falo se adentrara, al tiempo que el nórdico apartaba sus labios de los de Loki, gruñendo por lo placentero que seguramente le resultaba, siendo inmediatamente copiado por el ojiverde, quien unió sus gemidos ahogados a los sonoros de Thor.

A medida que aquella virilidad iba abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo, Loki buscó aferrarse más a los brazos del rubio, mientras que su frente bañada en sudor se había recargado con desespero en el hombro de éste, igual que su rostro se matizaba de una textura dolosa e incómoda, livianamente angustiosa, aunque con tintes de placer. La única vez que Loki recordaba una sensación igual, era la de su primera noche juntos. Había sido un dolor muy parecido al que ahora experimentaba, punzante, abrazador y ligeramente desgarrador, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado tortuoso. Era un dolor soportable, pero quemante. Motivo que le hizo ir apresando el falo con fuerza, tanto que sus entrañas se contraían como si quisieran llevarlo más adentro, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba y sus labios se separaban en una mueca de grito ahogado, apenas respirando por la tensión que estaba acumulando, sintiendo abrirse sus caderas con cada deslizamiento.

Instantes después, percibió que Thor había dejado de moverse, terminando de colocarse junto con un gruñido de satisfacción que le incitó a volver a tomar un respiro desesperado, inflando el pecho y contrayéndolo de forma constante, entre que buscaba acostumbrarse y relajarse para iniciar. Su rostro se mantenía fruncido y los ojos totalmente cerrados, dejando que su aliento chocara contra la piel de Thor. Realmente le resultaba algo curioso y extraño volver a experimentar aquellas sensaciones de primera vez, solo que aumentadas al doble por su reciente estado gestante. Y ya que recordaba aquello, en el tiempo que permaneció inmóvil, Loki trató de concentrar su atención en su vientre, a modo de percibir si algo no estaba bien.

Tardó varios segundos, pero al final sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa imperceptible para el nórdico, y eso solo indicaba que su bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por lo que el hechicero estando más tranquilo, se separó un poco para encarar a Thor y acariciarle la mejilla derecha, mientras que con la otra mano apartaba los mechones de su cabello que colgaban contra su rostro y los acomodaba detrás de la oreja, mirándole con un brillo de nostalgia y amor desbordante. Con entrega y ternura.

—Tu hijo está bien...

Susurró contra sus labios, confirmando con ello que no habría ningún problema para consumar su unión con total plenitud.

.

Aquella noticia tomó por sorpresa a Thor, pero al mismo tiempo le brindó un regocijo tremendo, provocando que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad. Loki estaba frente suyo (bajo, en concreto), observándolo con ese par de esmeraldas que le daban la seguridad para sentirse vivo y pleno, con la fidelidad de seguir intentando ver la misma expresión tan cálida y llena de amor.

—Te juré que lo protegería...

Acercó su rostro y le besó de nueva cuenta en los labios, pensando que ese ángel que cada día aguardaba por su regreso al irse de expedición, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, lo volvía el hombre más afortunado de los nueve reinos, le correspondía sin condiciones y en plenitud, le acariciaba ahora su mejilla con devoción casi divina, era el ser más perfecto de todo el cosmos y él había sido el maldito suertudo de estar a su lado.

Su beso fue pausado y concienzudo, casi devoto, hasta que Thor separó sus labios de aquellos rosados, reafirmando un abrazo en silencio y con el nudo en la garganta, recostándose poco con la libertad que otorga un permiso mutuo. Sus caderas de movieron en intervalos cortos y lentos, sus penetraciones no rebasaron una línea de demanda, solo fueron con el propósito de fundirse en un acto puro de amor entre ambos.

Un sentimiento así de fuerte y eterno debía estar prohibido... E irónicamente lo fue en su tiempo, hasta que Asgard aceptó su romance, pero no dejaba de ser mágico.

.

Loki sonrió enternecido, al escucharle reforzar aquella promesa de velar siempre por el bienestar de su pequeño. Podía ver dentro de aquel océano celeste, claro y transparente, que así sería, y el beso siguiente terminó por sellar aquel juramento, no solo por parte de Thor sino también por parte del mismo Loki. Ambos velarían por ese nuevo ser que segundo a segundo crecía lentamente, le protegerían y cuidarían, le darían lo mejor de ellos para que jamás le hiciera falta amor y confianza en sí mismo. Estarían siempre a su lado a cada paso, a cada salto que diera, siempre cercanos, siempre presentes para apoyarlo en todo momento.

Instantes después, las embestidas comenzaron lentas, luego de que el beso se rompiera. Loki percibió el movimiento pausado y sutil, delicado en extremo, haciéndole estremecerse de forma intensa y aferrarse a la espalda de Thor, entre que escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Iba despacio, acompasado, estaba haciéndole el amor con tal dedicación y fervor, con tal paciencia, que el hechicero creyó estar muriendo de la forma más piadosa y placentera posible. Sentía cómo aquel falo se apoderaba de su interior, invadiéndolo con una ternura abrumadora que no había sentido antes.

Realmente el unirse de aquel modo suave, parsimonioso y sin prisas, estaba superando y por mucho cualquier otra sesión desenfrenada, donde el ansia y la lujuria enardecidas eran las protagonistas en la forma de amarse entre las sábanas.

—Te amo, Thor…

Susurró contra la piel bronceada, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y los brazos rodeando parte del cuello y hombros, mientras que sus piernas se cernían en torno a la cintura del nórdico. No muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente firmes para no menguar el contacto.

.

Ahora que todo estaba en silencio, salvo por los ligeros jadeos por parte de ambos, Thor tomó aire, respirando profundo, sonriendo internamente, agolpado por la emoción de querer gritar llorando que su deseo en la vida crecía dentro del vientre pálido de la persona que más amaba, y ahora se lo demostraba plenamente tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

—Yo también… Más de lo que puedo soportar…

Abrazó al ojiverde, sosteniéndolo con suavidad, manteniendo un ritmo paciente en sus estocadas. No hacía falta embestir con brutalidad. No debía ni quería hacerlo, porque solo importaba su encuentro en la intimidad, profesando devoción con cada fibra de su ser, hablándole a través de caricias a Loki, acunándolo y cuidándolo para que supiera que estaban juntos en eso, que su mayor anhelo era compartir la eternidad a su lado. De lo contrario, su vida no tendría sentido.

Por eso penetró con sutileza, e inevitablemente el placer se presentó, pero era un sentimiento conocido. Esa ocasión realmente tenía un increíble parecido a la primera vez y Thor quiso que las veces siguientes fueran así, cuando hacer el amor era más que un acto físico, era un acto puro, transparente, cristalino, sin prisas por alcanzar el orgasmo. Solo... entregándose mutuamente, aprendiendo a disfrutar.

.

Al igual que Thor reforzaba ese abrazo, envolviéndole protector entre sus brazos, Loki también lo hacía correspondiendo con entrega y añoranza, mientras le escuchaba profesar ese mismo sentimiento que le hubo compartido momentos atrás, haciendo que el hechicero se llenara de una dicha cálida y plena, total.

El momento de unirse en cuerpo y alma una vez más se había presentado como tantas otras veces, pero sin duda, aquella unión era única, mucho más especial y significativa que todas las anteriores, incluso más importante que la primera. O por lo menos era así como Loki lo sentía. No había el ansia y desespero cotidianos por sentir arder sus cuerpos en medio de la cama. No había prisa por fundirse en un contacto desenfrenado e impetuoso, como las aguas removidas por una tormenta furiosa. No. Solo era calma, era unión a través de una letárgica fusión entre dos seres que se amaban más allá de los límites. Era complementarse el uno al otro en la más sublime de las formas. Era hacer el amor con el alma, más que con el cuerpo.

Lentamente ambos cuerpos fueron balanceándose en un vaivén rítmico y armonioso, mientras que el placer y el calor iban envolviéndolos, haciendo que sus corazones palpitaran cada vez más alterados y en un mismo compás, provocando que poco a poco sus ganas de sentirse como uno solo en plenitud fueran asomándose con timidez. Experimentaban una forma de amar con todos sus sentidos y lo mantendrían de aquel modo tanto como pudieran, hasta donde la razón escaseara, o hasta que ese mismo balanceo trémulo les llevara al éxtasis más hermoso y delirante.

.

Como habían pactado en silencio, la erección del nórdico ralentizó y no subió su ritmo como era costumbre hacerlo, una vez que su pareja se lo pedía. Dejó caer su peso en sus hombros para equilibrarse, recargando su frente sobre de la del hechicero y respirando con dificultad, pero manteniendo un compás normal. Deleitado en toda esa unión, Thor sentía como Loki lo enrollaba con sus piernas y le decía en silencio que pasara lo que pasara no se detuviera, como si le pidiera que no se alejara, que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca en aquella nueva etapa juntos.

Los pies del pelinegro lo empujaban más dentro suyo, queriendo sustituir el ritmo salvaje que adoptaban por uno menguante, elevado y profundo.

—Ahh...

Jadeó muy bajo, enardecido en regocijo y placer juntos, con pausas entre gemido y gemido, no tan sonoros. Era extraño que se escuchara más el tintineo del viento contra la ventana que sus propias palabras, pero era perfecto así. Escuchar su alrededor y sumarse a sus sonidos atrayentes.

Abrazó a Loki, al tiempo que lo besaba en todo su rostro para luego besarlo de lleno. Un beso suave, limpio, lento, totalmente enamorado. Sus embestidas eran certeras y clavadas con la medida exacta, y a pesar de llevar menos penetraciones, el placer evidenciaba que Thor estaba llegando a ese punto ciego de su psique.

.

Todo a su alrededor parecía estar en cámara lenta. Sus respiraciones sofocadas, sus latidos frenéticos, sus movimientos que a pesar de ser pasivos no impedían que el éxtasis abrumador empezara a causar estragos en ambos. Y Loki, debido a su sensibilidad extrema, lo sentía aún más intenso.

Cada vez que Thor le penetraba con ese cuidado fervoroso, Loki sentía deshacerse un poco más. Su ansia crecía desesperada, pero se adaptaba a la situación para no mermar aquel acto liviano y consistente a la vez. Su placer y excitación se apoderaban de todo su ser, jugando perversos con su propia resistencia, pero aun queriendo que aquel momento se tornara impetuoso y vehemente, el ojiverde se aferraba a ese deseo de hacerlo así: suave, acompasado, trémulo y hasta tímido. Así lo deseaba, entregarse a Thor con todo lo que era, y que él lo hiciera de la misma forma, compartiendo ambos aquel instante de unión sublime, magnánima y divina.

—Ngh... Mnh...

Pasado un rato de permanecer en aquel letárgico vaivén, y mientras el nórdico se apoderaba de nueva cuenta de sus labios en un beso cálido, el cuerpo de Loki comenzó a experimentar calambres y espasmos constantes, intensos y placenteros, que le corrían por toda la espina dorsal a pesar del sosiego en el acto.

Gemía quedo, ahogando aquellos sollozos de satisfacción entre ambas bocas, mientras sus manos apresaban la cabeza de Thor, enredando los dedos en esos mechones ensortijados, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con ganas de provocarle para que sus besos aumentaran de nivel tan solo un poco. Sus largas piernas no dejaban de presionar la espalda baja del rubio con sutileza, deslizando los talones de vez en vez sobre la piel, entre que su miembro se endurecía tanto como podía y lubricaba por las suaves fricciones que lo tenían preso y al borde de la culminación.

Los jadeos del nórdico se unían a sus quejidos de goce que le hacían la piel arder y erizarse al mismo tiempo. Sonidos combinados y enmudecidos que hablaban por los dos y expresaban que estaban tocando las puertas de un paraíso idílico, mágico y delirante. La sinfonía que ambos recreaban en aquel atardecer, era la sinfonía misma de la vida que los tomaba en su regazo y los mecía en notas de calma y gloria.

.

Cautivado con el toque entre sus cuerpos, perdido entre las piernas del hechicero, embelesado en sus labios delgados y suaves, Thor estaba a un pie de no aguantar más. Deseaba prolongar aquel mágico, sacro e inmaculado momento. Era algo cotidiano, se sabía de memoria la forma en que se manifiesta el orgasmo, pero esa ocasión también era distinta. No sabía describirlo, era... diferente. Sucedía que muy pocas veces no se dejaba llevar por el deseo, o el frenesí por alcanzar el clímax, eran escasas, tanto que las podía contar con los dedos de una mano sin utilizar todos.

Al poco rato, su lívido fue la que actuó. Thor se reacomodó mejor, rompió el beso escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Loki, por inercia los movimientos de su pelvis abrieron más el compás de las piernas del ojiverde, y el nórdico profundizó una última estocada, con la espalda llena de calambres miniatura que le subieron a lo largo de toda ésta y se expandieron por todo su cuerpo.

—Agh... Loki... Estoy... Voy a... —se derramó bastamente dentro de Loki, gimiendo ronco al hacerlo

.

El ritmo del beso se aceleró en milésimas, tal como Loki había clamado a Thor en el idioma de las caricias y los sonidos. Sus bocas colapsaban necesitadas, haciendo contraste perfecto con el parsimonioso mecer de sus cuerpos. Los labios del hechicero eran abiertos por los del nórdico, igual que hacía con sus piernas al momento en que se acomodaba para embestir contundente por última vez, incitándolo a terminar juntos. Mezclaron sus gemidos gloriosos, igual que se mezclaban en esencia, con Thor llenando todo en Loki, mientras que éste alcanzaba la cima entre sus ambos, fundido en un abrazo intenso a la otra mitad de su alma, quien lo amaba en todos los sentidos y formas posibles, incluso prohibidas.

Pasado el efecto del clímax en plenitud, el pelinegro se dejó abrazar por el descanso, aun sosteniéndose de la espalda fornida del rubio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba regular su respiración tomando aire constante y jadeante.

—Thor...

Le nombró en un susurro cansado, pero no porque quisiera llamar su atención o decirle algo más, solo quiso hacerlo, pronunciar su nombre porque le nacía. Porque cada vez que lo hacía, era como si su vida se llenara de todo él, como si aquella luz dorada y radiante que Thor emitía por sí solo iluminara su existencia, y ahuyentara las sombras y la oscuridad.

.

Las cosas que Thor pudo percibir solo fueron las manos de Loki aferrándose a su cuerpo, sus piernas que lo envolvían por la cadera, las respiraciones paulatinas de ambos que intentaban normalizarse, sus propios latidos retumbando y el viento en su ventanal. El ojiazul cerró los ojos y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, llevándose con él los aromas de todo a su alrededor, especialmente el del hechicero. Ese peculiar olor cuando se acaba de experimentar el haber ido al mismo Valhalla.

El nórdico lo sostuvo para recostarlo de nuevo con delicadeza, mientras él se encargaba de remover su erección sin lastimarlo o provocarle un espasmo doloroso, porque sabía de sobra que su sensibilidad se había elevado hasta las nubes. Sus movimientos fueron mínimos y prácticamente no cambió de postura, con la excepción que su miembro ya se hallaba fuera. Meditó un segundo y se grabó la imagen de Loki, procesando cuan bello llegaba a estar así, ahora, tal cual estaba. Con sus gestos y el entrecejo ligeramente contraído, sumado a su rostro bañado en sudor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó solo para cerciorarse que seguían bien

.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron más tranquilos, Loki percibió cómo era recostado con suavidad sobre la cama, entre que Thor se deslizaba fuera de él con sumo cuidado, haciéndole fruncir livianamente el entrecejo. No por dolor, sino por lo sensible que aún estaba después del acto consumado.

Thor no cambió de postura, más permaneció mirándole, de igual forma que el ojiverde hacía. Le observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados, estudiando a detalle cada rasgo de aquel semblante varonil y solemne, con tintes de agotamiento placentero. Se perdió en sus zafiros, navegando dentro de ese mar cristalino y tan azul que inmediatamente su pecho se llenó de paz, esa paz y tranquilidad que solo aquella mirada podía brindarle.

—No debes preocuparte... Todo está en orden…

Respondió quedo, sonriéndole de modo cálido, dándole a entender que no había porque alarmarse. Entre tanto, Loki volvió a acariciar la mejilla izquierda del nórdico, transmitiéndole aquella seguridad y confianza.

.

Era realmente grato que conservaran su intimidad, ese toque especial que volvía únicos los encuentros con Loki, a pesar de no ser tan brutales como usualmente lo eran, o en posiciones extravagantes.

Thor vio cómo el hechicero estaba empezando a dormitar, por lo que se inclinó a besarle la frente y los labios en lo que esperaba que se durmiera. El ojiverde hizo esfuerzos por corresponder el roce, pero poco a poco su boca dejó de moverse y el rubio concluyó que estaba soñando. Despegó sus labios y le acarició el cabello, recostándose luego a un lado y cubriendo a ambos con las frazadas.

—Duerme bien

Susurró al instante, también cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, añorando cada segundo con su alma gemela, imaginando cómo serían los próximos días cuando viera crecer paulatinamente a su hijo y al mismo hechicero.

Con más brumas de cansancio, Thor rodeó a Loki, y abrazado a él cayó dormitando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Debo confesar que antes de esto no me agradaba mucho el mpreg, pensar a Loki panzón era extraño…Pero ahora confieso que terminé amando a Loki con barriga y al bebé que podrán conocer en el siguiente capítulo 3…Agradecimientos como siempre de parte de este par de viciosas Thorki ;)…


	3. Chapter 3

****Notas: ****Y si han llegado hasta este capítulo de nuestra bella historia, eso quiere decir que serán partícipes de un hermoso acontecimiento, serán testigos del milagro de la vida :´)…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 3.**** Eiliv: Inmortal entre los dioses**

Cinco meses, una semana y seis días habían transcurrido, desde la noticia de que el Dios del Trueno y su pareja serían padres. Durante todo ese tiempo, Thor se había dedicado devotamente a cuidar de Loki, a comprenderlo durante sus cambios de temperamento, levantarse a traer comida de lo más extravagante, darle masajes, y sobretodo, recordándole a diario cuanto lo amaba. Afortunadamente, Thor había tenido la paciencia y dedicación suficientes para que su relación se reafirmara, e incluso reforzara. Cualidades inusuales en alguien como el nórdico, pero el futuro prometedor con ellos dos, y un nuevo integrante, era un motivo mayor para hacer disminuir sus defectos y cambiar su actitud. Le hacía el amor a Loki al día siguiente y noches consecuentes, como si fuera una flor de hielo que a la menor presión se rompe.

Lo más difícil que habían tenido que afrontar juntos fue dar la noticia a sus padres. Como se esperaban, Frigga no dudó en que todo sería maravilloso y no escondió su alegría, en cambio Odín, no fue muy expresivo al respecto. Thor fue quien se encargó de avisarle a él en privado para no arriesgar al hechicero con preocupaciones innecesarias. Si bien, Padre de Todo permaneció renuente ante la buena nueva y le dirigió solo un cordial: _Felicitaciones,_ al rubio, el peso de saber que venía un nieto en camino, su primer nieto de su único hijo de sangre, hicieron mella en el peliblanco y eventualmente asistió a algunas revisiones periódicas que Loki se realizaba con los sanadores. Siempre conservando un espacio prudente, aunque marcando su emoción.

Decirlo a sus padres pareció nada, comparado con anunciarlo frente a todo Asgard. Ese día, Loki tuvo un mareo repentino en el palco y preocupó a todos, en especial a Thor, quien no dejaba que los sanadores trabajaran en paz debido a su impetuosa necedad por querer estar con su pareja. Pero a los pocos minutos el hechicero despertó sin mayores complicaciones y desde ese momento el nórdico le juró no presionarlo más. Después del breve susto, Frigga se había encargado de la nursery junto con el ojiverde, para el bebé, a lo largo de los meses. Esta nueva tutela emocionaba a Thor en demasía, y su regocijo aumentaba aún más, al ver crecer poco a poco el vientre de Loki. Fue especialmente feliz cuando ambos pudieron ser capaces de sentir patadas de la criatura.

Sí, el Dios del Trueno no podía sentirse más en plenitud, tenía al amor de su vida a su lado, sin impedimentos de por medio, y pronto tendrían descendencia.

Hasta ese día que el mundo de ambos tomó un giro de 360°, sino era que de 720°, todo iba como el itinerario acordaba. Thor salía a dar su vuelta matutina con Loki a los jardines, sosteniéndolo de la cintura para apoyarlo, mientras el hechicero tenía un brazo sobre los hombros del nórdico para equilibrarse. Su vientre estaba claramente más abultado y definido, como todos los vientres suelen estarlo a los ocho meses y medio de gestación. Regresaron tomados de la mano y casi de inmediato el rubio se excusó, puesto que lo llamaban a una reunión con el consejo, prometiéndole al pelinegro que en cuanto el asunto fuera tratado regresaría a sus aposentos.

Rato después, durante la reunión, llegó un sirviente corriendo y gritando histéricamente que necesitaba hablar con el príncipe Thor. Se interrumpió toda actividad en cuanto el jovenzuelo le informó que, de un momento a otro, Loki había sufrido un desmayo y se encontraba en ese preciso momento en el cuarto de sanación. Sin pedir mayor detalle, el rubio salió hecho una ráfaga humana hasta la sala, encontrándose a su madre, quien le impidió entrar por precaución. Ante esto, Thor sintió una gran impotencia por no poder entrar con su pareja y saber qué coño pasaba. ¿Cómo había sido posible un desmayo, si él mismo se encargó de tenerlo todo en orden y cuidó hasta el más mínimo detalle, obligando a todos a tratarlo con extrema delicadeza y dedicación como él?

Sin embargo, lo que no se puso a analizar fue la opción más obvia, ya que las evidencias apuntaban a que Loki había entrado por fin en labor de parto. Frigga compartía con él esa angustia y preocupación, pero Thor no dejaba de ser una papa en observar y ver minuciosamente las pistas, así que asumió que algo no andaba bien con la salud del hechicero y su hijo corría peligro. Bobo más grande no existía.

—¡¿Por qué carajo nadie me dice qué pasa?! —refunfuñó golpeando la puerta para que alguien se lo informara

.

El periodo gestacional estaba por concluir, pero a Loki le parecía que hubiese sido apenas el día anterior cuando descubrió que estaba esperando un hijo de Thor. Las primeras semanas luego de que fuera anunciada la noticia, tanto a Odín y Frigga como al reino entero, habían sido especialmente difíciles, sobretodo porque el monarca asgardiano estaba más renuente que de costumbre con su relación. Odín apenas si había logrado aceptar el hecho de que sus hijos se amaban, más allá de lo fraterno, y ahora le era notificado que aquel amor entre ellos daría frutos.

Por varias semanas el hechicero percibió cierta tensión en el ambiente, cada que se reunían con sus padres en el desayuno o la cena, pero Frigga siempre se encargaba de matizar todo aquello con su calidez maternal y cómplice, logrando milagrosamente que el momento se tornara ameno y menos pesado. Incluso una noche, la intervención de su madre logró hacer que Padre de Todo diera su opinión acerca de los nombres que Thor y Loki tenían contemplados para el pequeño. Fue a partir de ese momento que el rey de Asgard comenzó a abrirse a la nueva realidad que se cernía sobre su casa y sobre el reino mismo.

Gracias a la bienaventurada sugestión y tacto delicado de Frigga, Odín se permitió experimentar y disfrutar, muy a su manera reservada, de aquella nueva etapa en su familia. Porque no solo era un acontecimiento único y propio de sus hijos, sino que los involucraba a todos como la familia que eran. Aquello invadió los corazones de ambos príncipes de una dicha enorme, tal parecía que poco a poco, ese muro de roca que su padre tenía levantado iba fracturándose y resquebrajándose, igual que su orgullo. Y de esto Loki fue claro testigo, aquel primer día que Odín se presentó de imprevisto durante la revisión con los sanadores, justo en el quinto mes de espera.

Esa mañana, el hechicero acudió acompañado por su madre como cada semana, y mientras los ancianos hacían su labor con dedicación y paciencia, el peliblanco arribó a la sala, adentrándose con cautela y cierta indecisión, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Aunque mayormente a Loki, quien le miraba extrañado desde su sitio, recostado sobre una camilla, con el vientre ya notoriamente abultado, descubierto y envuelto por la energía verde neón que emanaba de las palmas del anciano sobre aquella zona.

Sin decir nada, más que expresando a los sanadores con un ademán que continuaran, Odín se acercó hasta situarse a lado de Frigga. La reina le miraba con aprobación alegre, sentada en una silla de madera al costado derecho de su hijo. Odín y Loki toparon miradas por breves segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el azabache pudiera notar un brillo distinto en la mirada del monarca. Era un brillo muy parecido al que veía en Thor desde que supo que sería padre. Ver aquella trémula y reservada muestra de emoción y afecto en el peliblanco, fue todo lo que necesitaba para que su plenitud se completara.

Fue así que durante los meses siguientes el ojiverde recibía las visitas repentinas del monarca, ya fuese en las revisiones o incluso en su propia habitación, cuando Thor no se encontraba por algún motivo que exigía su presencia. No hablaban por mucho tiempo, ni de cosas más sueltas como sucedía con Frigga, pero al menos intercambiaban algunas palabras e intereses por el futuro del próximo miembro de la familia real. Y a ojos de Loki, aquel acercamiento liviano, pero a la vez reforzante, significaba mucho más en ese momento de lo que pudo haber sido antes.

Semanas iban y venían una tras otra, y con ellas, días en que sus malestares desaparecían y otros donde era una tortura desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba. Pero tener a su lado a Thor para darle ánimos, y ver cada vez más presente aquel bulto en su vientre, eran su motivo para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por las adversidades de su estado. Sentir aquel pequeño ser viviendo, latiendo dentro de él, haciéndole notar a cada momento que estaba ahí, era su mayor motivación para ser fuerte y esperar paciente a que el día en donde por fin le viera llegara. Y ese día llegó más pronto que tarde.

Hacía una mañana hermosa: clima templado, sol cálido y brisa reconfortante. Loki se encontraba de camino a su alcoba en compañía de su madre, luego de que Thor se lo encomendara antes de ir a una reunión de consejo. Habían salido a dar una caminata matutina por los jardines del palacio, pero al regresar el deber ya esperaba al nórdico, quien le prometió ir a verle en cuanto la reunión terminara. Todo estaba en orden y no había indicios previos de que algo pasaría, cuando lo inesperado sucedió.

El pelinegro tuvo un fuerte mareo que terminó por trucar la conversación con su madre y detener el caminar hacía su alcoba. Trataba de mantenerse consciente, respirando lento y acompasado para llevar oxígeno a su cerebro, justo cuando la primera contracción se presentó, haciéndole quejarse de forma lastimera y doblarse, mientras que su diestra apretaba la mano de Frigga y su mano izquierda se posaba sobre su vientre, al mismo tiempo que una mueca de dolor se plasmaba en su rostro… Entonces no hubo duda, su hijo estaba por llegar al mundo.

Loki estaba aterrado, los dolores eran insoportables y aumentaban de nivel a cada segundo, cada momento sentía partirse en dos. Su vientre se había endurecido y aquella sensación de reventar por dentro lo estaba alarmando realmente. Sabía que era la hora, que había entrado en labor de parto y que eran algo normal aquellas contracciones y calambres, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera demasiado fuerte el proceso. Incluso llegó a temer por unos instantes que algo no estuviera bien, y pensar eso le llenó de angustia, miedo y desesperación. No quería perderlo, no quería perder a su pequeño.

.

Un alarido de dolor emergió del cuarto de sanación aterrando por completo al rubio, quien en seguida se acercó para intentar abrir el candado, pero por ser mágico no tuvo éxito. Thor cargaba con tanta angustia y desespero que comenzó a patear y rasguñar la enorme puerta de caoba, misma que a pesar de ser gruesa, no fue obstáculo para que el Dios del Trueno le infligiera un daño significativo y comenzara a quebrantarse. Tenía que saberlo, debía estar al lado de su amado, no importando lo que sucediera, así se lo había jurado desde que se unieron por primera vez.

Frigga tomó por los hombros al nórdico y le obligó a detenerse. Al ver a su madre, Thor se echó en sus brazos, temeroso de lo que había detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando madre? ¿Porque nadie me dice qué le sucede a Loki?

La diosa solo le acarició su cabeza y le susurró al oído un suave: _¿No lo has comprendido aun, hijo mío? Loki lucha contra la madre de todos los dolores existentes… El dolor de la concepción…_

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Thor se abrieron como platos, su respiración de agitó e hiperventiló, como si hubiese corrido sin parar alrededor de los nueve reinos. Su cuerpo temblaba, la noticia y el impacto consecuente provocaron que no moviera un solo músculo y quedara estático cual piedra. Su mundo se derrumbó, tan solo para reconstruirse en milésimas, una felicidad abrumadora y pesada caía sobre sus hombros. Se sintió con vitalidad, alegría, ganas de llorar y explotar aquellas emociones arremolinándose en su pecho que lo dejaban sin respirar. De pronto se supo el hombre más afortunado y diminuto. Afortunado porque vería a su hijo en sus brazos, y diminuto porque ese gran milagro lo sobrepasaba en todas dimensiones. Sentía que era indigno de tanta felicidad, sin embargo, su madre se la había entregado en esas frases.

Sin responder más, volteó hacia la puerta porque varios alaridos resonaban incesantes. Hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas querer permanecer con Loki en ese momento crítico para ambos, pero no podía acceder a la sala y no tenía idea cómo estuviera yendo el proceso, más estaba determinado a apoyar al hechicero en todo, incluso si no estuviera en cuerpo presente. Con esto en mente, Thor se acercó al gran muro de madera, deteniéndose a centímetros de éste.

—¡LOKI! ¡SI PUEDES ESCUCHARME, VINE A DECIRTE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO! —gritó a todo pulmón para que el mencionado pudiese oírlo detrás de la barrera —¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDA, ME QUEDARÉ JUSTO AQUÍ PARA VER POR TI! ¡NO ESTARÁS SOLO Y NECESITO QUE SEAS FUERTE POR LOS DOS Y NUESTRO HIJO! ¡NO TEMAS A NADA! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADA TE PASE PORQUE TE AMO, LOKI! ¡TE AMO! ¡Y SUFRIRÉ POR TI Y CONTIGO!

Sin más aire, Thor se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, recargando su frente en la madera, esperando...

.

Después de que la primera contracción se presentara, Frigga llevó a Loki a la sala de curaciones, donde inmediatamente fueron recibidos por los ancianos sanadores, ayudando al ojiverde a recostarse sobre la cama pulcramente preparada con anticipación. Desde un par de semanas atrás la sala había sido limpiada y esterilizada, junto con todos los aditamentos, en caso de una emergencia a cualquier hora. Sábanas, paños, mantas, vasijas e instrumentos estaban listos para el evento que aguardaban.

Los ancianos comenzaron a moverse, pidiendo a la reina que saliera del lugar puesto que sería un proceso difícil, y más aún al ser la primera vez que Loki daba a luz, por lo que se debía actuar con ciertas reservas y prudencia. Ante ello, el hechicero se aferró a su madre, y sosteniendo sus manos con desespero le pidió en medio de una mirada y sollozo suplicantes, rogando que permaneciera a su lado y enviara por Thor. No quería pasar por aquello solo, necesitaba a ambos a su lado, o por lo menos al padre de su hijo. Inmediatamente, la reina mandó llamar a un sirviente para que informara a su hijo mayor de la situación. Aun así, los ancianos le apresuraron y Frigga solo rodeó a Loki, llevando su cabeza a su regazo, diciéndole palabras de apoyo, mientras que éste se aferraba a la cintura de su madre. La diosa depositó un cálido beso en la frente de su hijo menor y salió de la sala, dejando que los sanadores hicieran su labor.

Una vez que la puerta se cerrara, Loki sufrió una contracción mucho más intensa y dolorosa que la anterior, haciéndole aferrarse a las sábanas y arquearse, al tiempo que sus piernas se flexionaban y sus pies se clavaban en la cama. El dolor era tan insoportable que no pudo evitar soltar un grito limpio, entre que sus ojos eran despiadadamente presionados por los párpados, y una mueca desgarradora se plasmaba en su rostro rojo y brilloso. Más que traer un nuevo ser al mundo, parecía como si estuviera siendo asesinado lentamente y de la peor forma. Pasado el efecto del espasmo, el pelinegro empezó a respirar del modo que Frigga le había enseñado, pero a los pocos segundos otra contracción igual de fuerte se presentó, aunque ahora junto con una punzada en la parte baja del vientre, trayendo consigo la sensación de reventar más pronunciada que antes.

Realmente estaba lleno de temor y angustia. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Thor ahí, abrazándolo y susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba al padre de su hijo para darle fuerza y valor, pero sabía que a pesar de que implorara y suplicara no le permitirían entrar por lo delicado del asunto, así que no tenía de otra más que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó afuera. Thor estaba del otro lado de la puerta, gritando, dándole su apoyo, diciéndole que estaría con él hasta el final. No importaba que no estuviera dentro, el nórdico permanecería con él en esencia y así lo sentía. Loki podía sentir cómo le era transmitido su valor y coraje, su confianza y bravura, para alimentar su fuerza de voluntad y no permitir que decreciera. Así sería, Loki sería fuerte por los dos y por su hijo.

.

Thor dio un sonoro golpe en la puerta, no recibiendo una respuesta por parte de nadie, menos del hechicero. Y a juzgar por los gritos desgarradores, supuso que éste debía estar sufriendo mucho y quedarse del otro lado de la puerta no solucionaría nada. Él también estaba aterrado de lo que pasaría. La incertidumbre lo mataba y taladraba su mente, su lugar estaba a lado de aquel ser que se desvivía por alumbrar a su hijo. Sin embargo, solo podía golpear con impotencia, porque de irrumpir inoportunamente en el cuarto los sanadores no harían bien su trabajo, o el mismo Loki caería... Pero no podía abandonarlo ahí, Loki era la persona más importante en su vida, y sería egoísta y canalla exigirle que fuera fuerte si él mismo no daba el ejemplo.

Se mordió el labio inferior a punto del llanto, aun estando de rodillas, e imploró a los dioses que le dieran el coraje para hacer las cosas bien.

—Debes permanecer a su lado —escuchó de pronto la voz de su padre, quien había llegado a dar apoyo —Thor, eres el padre. Justo es que estés donde es tu lugar

El nórdico quedó mudo. No esperaba que fuera Odín quien le dijera esas palabras, pero su padre tenía razón, no podía permanecer de ese lado de la puerta sin hacer absolutamente nada. Con bravura se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de una patada, encaminándose a donde estaban los sanadores. Al mismo instante que vio a al pelinegro su corazón latió con fuerza. Estaba bien, y sus gritos solo eran a causa del esfuerzo y las contracciones. Intentó acercarse pero uno de los ancianos se lo impidió, y por más que Thor quiso convencerlo éste le prohibió el paso.

Entre eso, el hechicero giró y lo observó. El rubio quedó en silencio, congelado, tan solo escuchaba el tum-tra de su corazón. Luego, una nueva contracción que obligó a Loki a retorcerse trajo a Thor a la realidad, y sin importarle nada, apartó al sanador y salió corriendo hasta la camilla, sosteniendo a su alma gemela entre sus manos.

—Loki, Loki… Te dije que estaría contigo todo el tiempo —dijo acariciándole la mejilla y tomando su mano

Los sanadores frente a él lo miraron asustados, pero al príncipe de Asgard no le importaba. Debía apoyar a su pareja en cuerpo y alma.

—Sé que te está doliendo mucho, pero me tienes aquí. Sostente y podrás hacerlo, confío en ti

Y a pesar de que no podía hablar por el dolor, Thor supo al ver en la mirada esmeralda que Loki no se rendiría.

.

Trataba de mantenerse en calma, o por lo menos mantener la voluntad firme, después de escuchar a Thor. A pesar del dolor que sentía, su corazón se hinchó con alegría de saberle junto a él, solo separados por una puerta, pero juntos en espíritu a final de cuentas. Aquella breve tregua que en el proceso de alumbramiento le permitió respirar, el pelinegro llenó su cabeza de los hermosos recuerdos que hubo forjado a lado del ojiazul, durante los meses de espera. Sus cuidados, su paciencia, su dedicación y entrega, su tacto y sutileza, tanto al hacerle el amor como en todo lo demás. Momentáneamente, aquellas memorias le hicieron esbozar una liviana sonrisa, aun entre todo aquel malestar. Tenía claro que ahora más que nunca debía abrazarse a esos recuerdos, solo así podría superar su condición.

No pasó mucho cuando Loki volvió a ser presa de aquellos dolores que le hacían retorcerse y querer hacer añicos las sábanas entre sus manos, y desgarrar su garganta como sentía que esos espasmos lo hacían por dentro de su ser. Podía sentir claramente el moverse de su pequeño. Estaba clamando salir, ansioso por ver el mundo que le esperaba fuera, tal y como el hechicero esperaba y ansiaba ver su rostro, tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto había soñado con ese día.

—Pronto, pequeño... Pronto... ¡Agh!

Murmuró fijando sus esmeraldas cristalinas sobre su vientre, enviando aquel mensaje de ánimo a su hijo, al tiempo que volvía a quejarse de modo lastimero. Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió de un certero golpe, llamando tanto la atención de los ancianos como la del ojiverde. Ahí lo vio, Thor había derribado la puerta sin importar nada y lo había hecho para estar junto a él. De inmediato, corrió hasta la cama en cuanto una nueva oleada de contracciones le sobrevino, y tomándolo entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla y diciéndole aquellas frases llenas de valor, el nórdico logró infundirle toda la seguridad que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Thor sería su soporte y consuelo.

Fue así que con solo una mirada entre quejumbrosa y confiada, acompañada de una trémula sonrisa apenas visible, Loki le miró y le dio como respuesta un: _Lo haré... por los tres_, mientras tomaba los brazos del rubio con certeza e iba presionándolos conforme su rostro se fruncía y sus ojos se cerraban, sintiendo el pronto estremecimiento que se avecinaba.

.

Muy a tiempo, y antes de que el líder de los ancianos lo expulsara de ahí a patadas, o en su caso conjuros, Padre de Todo entró inminente a la sala, ordenando con firmeza que permitieran a Thor estar ahí. Sus palabras fueron breves y concisas: _Dejen al príncipe a lado de Loki, por el bien de mi hijo y mi nieto_. El rubio le agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no estando seguro de a quién de los dos llamó _hijo_ en esa ocasión.

Volteó de nuevo hacia el hechicero, su cara despedía un dolor horrible, uno que seguramente habría matado al nórdico si llegase a sentir la décima parte. Le preocupó al inicio, pero luego, un pánico le sobrevino al clavar sus zafiros en el esfuerzo que hacía el ojiverde, sumado a su expresión de estar a punto del desmayo y sus uñas enterrándose con desesperación en sus brazos, como diciéndole _ayúdame_. Thor creyó que Loki estaba al límite y su cuerpo desfallecía, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora que ambos estaban a punto de lograr el mayor milagro de sus vidas.

Su cuerpo temblaba, en serio estaba nervioso al extremo, tan atemorizado de lo que sucedería con ambos. Una de las peores pesadillas que lo despertaron a lo largo de los últimos meses, era perder a las personas que amaba. Sin embargo, no era momento de acobardarse y sentir lástima por sí mismo, el pelinegro estaba luchando a capa y espada en esa batalla por concebir y él era su mano derecha, debía actuar como tal. Fue así que Thor se inclinó, y a pesar de que las indicaciones de los sanadores al hechicero, de permanecer consciente, hacían mella en su mente, besó en la frente a su pareja. Tal vez no podía recibir al bebé por él, pero sí podía recibirlo junto con él.

—Loki… Escúchame… —supo al ver su expresión que estaba al borde del colapso y sus esmeraldas estaban cristalinas por las lágrimas —No me iré, ¿de acuerdo? Hemos luchado por estar juntos, tenemos mucho que vivir, ambos. Sé que tienes miedo, y no te voy a mentir, yo también lo tengo, pero quiero transformarlo en coraje para no dudar de nada…

Miró el vientre abultado frente a él, tan cerca tenía a su hijo y a la vez tan lejos. Las contracciones no cesaban y Thor supo que el bebé, el hijo de ambos, podía escuchar esas palabras de aliento que le brindaba a Loki. Lo presentía.

—Por eso estaré aquí por si el coraje te abandona. Si pierdes fuerzas, yo te las daré. Si tu voz se va, yo gritaré por ti… Te necesito conmigo y nuestro hijo también… Así que no bajes la cabeza…

Diciendo aquello, lo besó lento en los labios, para luego pasar un brazo detrás de su espalda, ayudándolo a sentarse mejor y compartiendo el dolor.

.

Loki apenas si fue consciente de la voz firme de Odín, al demandar a los ancianos que Thor debería permanecer en la habitación. No tuvo cabeza para escuchar del todo las frases que usó, pero notó su preocupación en las palabras que expresaba con temple de acero. Eso le tocó de algún modo, saber que Odín, su padre, estaba al pendiente de su bienestar y el de su futuro nieto, aunque los calambres constantes no le dejaron disfrutar de lo que había descubierto en el peliblanco. Pero eso pasaba a un segundo, e incluso tercer plano en ese instante. Ya habría tiempo para afrontar nuevas realidades y reforzar algunas de antaño, pero ahora, lo primordial era luchar por que las cosas llegaran a buen término. Aunque Loki comenzaba a dudar que así fuera.

A cada segundo que pasaba el dolor tormentoso incrementaba de nivel, haciéndole creer que aquello ya rebasaba el límite de lo normal, por lo que empezó a temer tanto por su vida como por la del bebé. Pensar que algo podría pasarle, imaginar que tanto esperar, tanto ilusionarse día a día con su llegada, había sido en vano, le pusieron al borde del llanto. Tantas noches había soñado con aquel pequeño ser, le había visto entre sueños corriendo y riendo, abrazándolo a él y a Thor, diciéndoles _papá_. Y ahora, el imaginar que aquellos sueños podrían no realizarse jamás, tenían hecho girones el corazón agobiado del hechicero.

Más aun, al sentir que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y que la conciencia se le nublaba, a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por mantenerse al pie del cañón, por lo que solo podía valerse en esos momentos de Thor, de su amor y fuerza. Solo podía suplicarle en silencio que no le dejara y compartiera con él su valor y entereza. Que compartiera con él y su pequeño todo lo que era y así lograr aquel milagro de vida juntos, como uno solo.

Después vinieron aquellas frases de labios del nórdico. Aquella mirada llena de calidez, bravura y decisión. Aquel beso devoto en frente y labios, y ese abrazo al posicionarse detrás. Eso fue todo lo que Loki necesitó para saberse seguro, con la voluntad necesaria para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer, porque al final de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Y sería de igual forma, que al final de todo aquel dolor infernal vendría la gloriosa recompensa, personificada en ese hijo suyo que estaba por nacer.

—Gracias... por no dejarnos...

Murmuró entre los espasmos, aferrándose a las manos de Thor con las suyas en espera de que los ancianos comenzaran su labor, quienes a pesar de no estar conformes con la presencia del ojiazul acataron la orden del monarca y le permitieron quedarse. Sabían que Loki necesitaría en quien apoyarse, por lo tanto terminaron por concentrarse en lo realmente importante, antes de que algo saliera mal. Sobretodo viendo cómo el pelinegro sudaba a mares y su expresión se deformaba en un grito mudo, acompañado del rojo invadiendo el rostro en su totalidad y las venas marcándose en sus sienes por el esfuerzo. Fue entonces que los sanadores actuaron sin más demora.

.

Entrelazó sus dedos entre los del hechicero para darle un mejor soporte y no los apartó a pesar que sentía las uñas enterrándose en sus nudillos, haciendo que sangraran levemente.

—Te juré por mi vida que siempre estaría aquí, incluso antes de sabernos padres —respondió a Loki

Como había prometido tiempo atrás, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes e inexpertos, Thor le confirmó aquel pacto en silencio. Sabía que el pelinegro estaba temeroso de lo que pasaría, ninguno de los dos tenía siquiera una mínima idea de lo que implicaba el alumbramiento, pero el nórdico no se alejaría por nada del mundo. Lo estaba viendo esforzarse, retorcerse entre las sábanas, harto de no poder progresar un poco, pero él estaba ahí para pasar con él ese calvario doloroso. Le besaba el cabello empapado en sudor, le besaba su frente, le hablaba suave diciendo: _Estarás bien… Aguanta un poco… No te rindas…_

Y al parecer, todo ese sacrificio por parte de ambos por fin dio resultado, puesto que en una contracción más prolongada, uno de los ancianos abrió los ojos con asombro.

—Su majestad, veo algo… ¡Parece que es la cabeza!

Informó el anciano, a lo que Thor se volvió a Loki, subiendo su emoción. Estaban dando pasos lentos, pero a cada uno el bebé se acercaba a la vida.

—Loki, ¿has escuchado? Nuestro hijo está naciendo… ¿Loki? —el ojiazul observó cómo su pareja echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándose a su hombro, parecía que estaba agotado hasta el cansancio —¡Loki, espera! Debes resistir. Solo un poco más, solo da un último empujón… No te rindas ahora, nuestro hijo está a punto de llegar. Vamos, yo te ayudaré

El rubio lo elevó por la cintura y volvió a entrelazar sus manos con las del ojiverde, quedando sentado detrás suyo, a modo que su pecho sirviera como respaldo para éste, y besándole la nuca para motivarlo a seguir.

—Vamos, amor mío. ¿Estás listo?

.

A cada espasmo lleno de dolor, Loki enterraba las uñas con fuerza en los nudillos de Thor, tratando de aferrarse a algo y así poder contender con toda aquella tortura. Entre más tiempo pasaba, el temor y la angustia se apoderaban del hechicero, a pesar de las palabras de aliento que el nórdico le profesaba. Si bien Thor estaba a su lado, dándole su apoyo y su valor, Loki comenzaba a sentirse demasiado abrumado y rebasado por la situación. Estaba a nada de traer al mundo a esa pequeña parte de ambos, pero las sensaciones estaban siendo demasiado intensas. Posiblemente, más de lo que creía soportar.

No pasó mucho, cuando después de una contracción que acalambró todos sus nervios, acompañada de un quejido prolongado y desgarrador, el pelinegro escuchó al anciano decir que veía la diminuta cabeza de su hijo asomando por su vientre. Por un instante, Loki olvidó todo ese dolor que le quemaba las entrañas y respiró varias veces con alivio. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder besar su rostro, tan cerca de poder decirle:_ Te esperé por todos estos meses… Te soñé todas las noches mientras dormía, incluso despierto… Y ahora estás aquí…_

La emoción y el amor de padre estaban a flor de piel, sacándole una sonrisa liviana, posando la mirada justo donde logró vislumbrar parte de aquel pequeño cuerpo, entre que escuchaba al ojiazul detrás suyo compartiendo aquel mismo regocijo.

Pero de pronto la vista se le nubló y una sensación de desmayo le sobrevino, haciéndole soltarse y echar la cabeza atrás, cayendo sobre el hombro de su pareja. Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el esfuerzo y el agotamiento estaba causando demasiados estragos. Sentía perderse en un letargo sin dolor, se sentía tan calmo que no quería despertar, estaba realmente al límite de todo lo que podía soportar. Y estuvo a punto de abandonarse en ese descanso falso, cuando la voz de Thor volvió a resonar dentro de aquel limbo en el que iba sumergiéndose cada vez más y más profundo. Alcanzó a escuchar sus peticiones, sus súplicas por no rendirse, por no darse por vencido cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, mostrándose cansados pero con determinación. Mechas de cabello azabache se notaban pegadas en su frente, sienes y cuello. Gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro y el cuerpo entero. Todo parecía estar en su contra, pero no estaba solo en aquella batalla por la vida, tenía al padre de su hijo consigo para afrontarlo y salir victorioso. Lo harían juntos. Entonces, lleno de una confianza renovada, con el valor reunido de nuevo, aumentado y realimentado por el del rubio, Loki se acomodó mejor entre su regazo, apretó sus manos con las suyas, y respirando profundo se concentró en dar un último esfuerzo.

—Listo...

.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

Fue lo último que dijo el nórdico, antes de que el sanador diera la indicación al hechicero de seguir pujando. Éste apretó con todas sus fuerzas los nudillos de Thor, quien sentía que a ese paso le destrozaría ambas manos, sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo de preocuparse por él mismo sino por su hijo. Loki daba gritos sonoros, casi alaridos de muerte, pero el ojiazul continuaba apoyándolo, y conforme las contracciones sobrepasaban el umbral de sufrimiento, el bebé seguía avanzando. La parte difícil era que la cabeza y los hombros salieran completamente, porque de esa manera los ancianos lo acomodarían y solo deslizarían al niño fuera del cuerpo de Loki. Mientras tanto, éste debía esforzarse más, ya que solo habían sacado dos terceras partes de la criatura y aún faltaban los hombros.

Podría ser sencillo para Thor solo hablar para que se tranquilizara, pero su compañía era crucial para brindarle la confianza que el ojiverde necesitaba, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de miedo.

Loki estaba pujando, pero en un segundo su fuerza física decayó en bruto, haciendo que echara completamente la cabeza hacia atrás y su agarre en las manos de Thor aflojara. El rubio se alarmó ante esto, observando que su pareja estaba flaqueando, su rostro se veía pálido, cansado por estar en labor hacía más de seis horas. Detenerse un instante resultó contraproducente, porque lo poco que había logrado avanzar la cabeza estaba disminuyendo, anclando al bebé dentro del vientre de nuevo. Thor abrió sus ojos aterrado, quedando como un idiota sin saber qué hacer, y ver que los sanadores intentaban sostener las piernas del hechicero para que no dejara de flexionarlas, lo turbó como nunca. Si no lograba que se recuperara perderían al niño, incluso podría perder al mismo Loki.

Por un instante creyó que su mundo se derrumbaría en fragmentos invisibles, como muñecas de porcelana que caen destrozadas. Thor no soportaría vivir con ese remordimiento de no haber hecho algo útil, para variar, toda la felicidad que estuvo a punto de consolidar en una familia caería por la borda... Todo quedó en blanco, pero la respiración irregular del pelinegro lo revocó, un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban anhelantes le hicieron caer en cuenta de que ese momento era el indicado para darle su fortaleza, tal como había jurado.

—Loki… —llamó susurrando su nombre, derramando una lagrima por su mejilla y apretando sus manos —¿Recuerdas que nos prometimos ser fuertes por el otro en caso de necesitarlo? ¿Recuerdas que te hice el juramento de ser tu otra mitad y apoyo? Pues es momento de cumplirlo. Toma de mí la fortaleza que te haga falta, no me importa si darte mi vitalidad es el precio… Pero por favor, no permitas que tu cuerpo se debilite, haz realidad este sueño que hemos cultivado por todos estos meses, por favor…

Con esto, Thor se inclinó a darle un beso en la boca, transmitiéndole con aquel acto parte de su propia energía vital. Como si las reservas del nórdico sirvieran para _recargar_ y _reactivar_ al hechicero.

.

Mientras más pujaba, más sentía destrozar su cuerpo entero. Pero de la misma forma, a cada esfuerzo que hacía, Loki sentía como su hijo iba emergiendo de su interior. Apenas lograba apreciarse una mínima porción de su ser, pero estaba ahí, queriendo salir y reunirse con ellos. Con esa motivación, el ojiverde volvió a tomar impulso y pujó una vez más, casi al borde de sentir su columna quebrarse y sus huesos reducirse a polvo, aunque aquello que terminó por desvanecerse fue su fuerza de voluntad. De un momento a otro sus fuerzas se redujeron casi a cero. Su cuerpo prácticamente se desvaneció entre los brazos de Thor, igual que sentía su vida esfumarse.

Loki estaba en un estado crucial, incluso mortal, y él lo sabía. Y a pesar de ello, el hechicero no podía más. Su valor seguía ahí, pero su fuerza no. Lo sentía, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, estaba dormido, acalambrado y exhausto, le había pedido más de lo que podía dar y ahora ya no le quedaban reservas. El proceso estaba tardando demasiado y debido a eso fue que su energía terminó por agotarse demasiado pronto.

Poco a poco, aún entre la vigilia que experimentaba, podía sentir cómo ese pequeño cuerpo volvía a hundirse en sus entrañas. Retrocedía lento pero constante y eso era demasiado peligroso, Loki entendía la gravedad de aquello y deseaba con toda el alma poder recuperarse para impedir que ocurriera algo que jamás se perdonaría, pero era imposible. Por más que trataba de enderezarse, por más que luchaba contra el cansancio y se obligaba mentalmente a reaccionar, simplemente estaba atado de pies y manos. Pensó que sería lo último, que aquel pequeño al que tanto habían esperado, aquel pedacito de cielo, se les iba de las manos como agua, sin poder hacer nada en absoluto. Y él mismo sentía desfallecer a cada segundo.

No quería que sucediera, no quería perder a su hijo, ni tampoco quería partir y dejar solo a Thor con todo aquel dolor y frustración a cuestas, pero ya no podía. No sentía más que el frío y la obscuridad cerniéndose a su alrededor. Fue justo en ese preciso instante, cuando todo comenzó a verlo sombrío, que Thor se le acercó, y clamándole con palabras llenas de fervor y un beso devoto le cedió todo lo que tenía. Le dio libre acción sobre su propio ser, con tal de alimentar su espíritu y sus ganas de vivir, no importando que su propia esencia se extinguiera en el proceso. Entonces supo que debía hacerlo, debía preservar la vida.

Cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso con que el rubio le entregaba toda su existencia. Sabía que lo que haría lo pondría en peligro, sin lugar a dudas, pero era la única forma. Le besó suave y lento un par de veces, y luego, sus labios dejaron de moverse contra los del nórdico para solo mantener la boca abierta junto a la ajena. Pasaron breves segundos, antes de que una luz resplandeciente emanara entre ambas bocas, como si estuviera creándose una explosión diminuta. Loki estaba succionando parte de la energía vital de Thor. Aquella era una práctica demasiado delicada en el mundo de la magia, incluso era prohibida, puesto que aquel de quien se obtiene la esencia de vida podría morir si el flujo no se cortaba a tiempo. Pero si querían que su hijo viviera, ese era el único medio para lograrlo.

.

Durante el beso, el nórdico apretaba ambas manos del hechicero implorando, rezando a todos los dioses porque lo dejaran continuar. Sus lágrimas resbalaban, pero Loki correspondió el beso y eso fue lo que le devolvió la esperanza al ojiazul, y mientras pasaba, separaba su boca y dejaba que su alma gemela tomara de él su propia vida. Thor cerró los ojos, dejando que tomara de él lo que quisiera.

Sintió como su bravura y fortaleza eran tomadas, igual que una parte de su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y viajaba por entre su boca para alimentar la vitalidad del pelinegro. De pronto, sus nudillos fueron presionados con la entereza y firmeza de un guerrero, con la marca de la fuerza que usaba Thor para agarrar cualquier objeto. Entonces supo que había funcionado, Loki había recuperado parte de sus energías y conseguido la resistencia que poseía el rubio para superar ese obstáculo.

Ciertamente, ahora Thor era el cansado. O quizá no tanto. No, solo se sentía como si hubiese entrenando una larga jornada, lo cual era usual en él. Con esta clase de cansancio, lo único que restaba era recostarse y dormir, así sus energías naturales volverían a restablecerse. En todo esto, el nórdico inclinó su rostro para juntar de nuevo sus labios a los ajenos.

—¿Un último intento? —preguntó al separarse, sosteniendo a Loki de nuevo y uniendo sus manos fuertemente

.

Poco a poco sintió la energía pasando de Thor hacia él, comenzando a correr por sus venas, invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y restableciendo toda su voluntad. Ahora tenía la entereza necesaria para traer al mundo a ese hijo que tanto añoraron y procuraron durante aquellos meses.

El ojiverde pudo notar que la fuerza del rubio le abandonaba para irse con él, igual que percibió como Thor empezaba a padecer la fatiga, por lo que habiendo tomado lo necesario dejó de absorber su energía vital, no llegando a excederse en los límites permitidos. La luz entre sus bocas se desvaneció y sus labios volvieron a tocarse por breves instantes. Loki abrió entonces los ojos, lleno de decisión, y con una mirada fija y cálida murmuró la respuesta que su pareja esperaba.

—Hagámoslo…

Apretó el agarre entre sus manos, y con toda la determinación y fuerza que transitaba por cada fibra de su ser tomó suficiente aire, apoyándose en Thor, y pujó lo más que pudo, dispuesto a no dejar de hacerlo hasta que su pequeño estuviera fuera y a su lado. No pararía hasta escuchar su llanto, muestra de que era parte del mundo y de sus vidas.

.

De nueva cuenta, el nórdico y el hechicero se sincronizaron para acomodarse y hacer que Loki se pusiera en posición. Uno de los sanadores le indicó que pujara y así lo hizo el pelinegro, con todas las fuerzas que Thor le había dado, gritando con cada átomo de oxígeno que sus pulmones pudieron dar, enterrando por completo sus uñas en los nudillos del rubio, provocando que éste también mantuviera voluntad para acompañarlo. Si, la presión que ejercía Loki sobre Thor, en desesperación por querer dar a luz de una vez, era enorme, pero no se comparaba con la intensa actividad que tenía el parto, menos con las contracciones, que no dejaban prácticamente respiro ni intervalo a descansar.

Thor observó cómo la expresión del ojiverde era de ser partido por la mitad, y solo se aferró a su abrazo, escondiendo su cara en la nuca de su pareja, en cuanto viera un poco de sangre manchando la sábana blanca. Algo le habían comentado que aquello era _normal_, pero Thor prefirió no mirar cómo sangraba el hechicero, tan solo apretó los parpados y se mantuvo esperando. Aunque su espera no duró mucho. Loki casi quebranta los huesos de sus manos al exhalar un grito agudo que resonó en esas cuatro paredes, como el alarido más horrendo. El ojiazul sintió a su amado curvarse en dolor, callando al instante, justo cuando un llanto que no era el suyo se sumó a los ruidos de la habitación.

Levemente, Thor levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos con temor y lo vio… Era una pequeña criatura embarrada en cebo y algo de sangre, con su cordón umbilical intacto, sus pequeñas manos y pies crispados y llorando para usar sus pulmones por primera vez. Quedó sin habla, como cuando Loki le había comunicado que estaba en cinta. No pudo evitar que la emoción lo abrumara manifestándose en lágrimas. Ahí estaba frente a sus ojos, su hijo por fin había nacido. Se giró de nuevo hacia el pelinegro, enternecido por verlo aliviado y respirando profundo, con su cabeza recargada en su hombro y una ligera sonrisa invadiendo su rostro. Se inclinó y le dio un beso imposiblemente emocionado, orgulloso por haberlo visto tan fuerte y valiente, incluso más que él mismo.

El hechicero mantenía sus esmeraldas cerradas, pero Thor deseó que las abriera para que se llenara de aquella dicha como él.

—Loki… Ya nació, ¡ya nació, amor mío! —le comunicó llorando de la alegría —Ya nació… Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, fuiste muy fuerte —dijo sin soltar sus manos, viendo como su hijo pataleaba siendo examinado por los sanadores

.

Estaba decidido, Loki estaba dando todo de sí, hasta la última gota de sudor y sangre, todo por ver culminado aquel milagro infundado en el amor. Así que canalizando aquella energía tomada del rubio, y aferrándose a éste, pujó con toda su alma, con todos esos sueños, expulsando de su cuerpo a ese pequeño ser que había sido protegido y alimentado dentro de él. Y mientras se partía en dos, junto con un grito de dolor y bravura, el milagro de la vida se hizo posible.

Loki se desplomó en el regazo de Thor, y seguido de eso, un llanto acompañó su cansancio. Un llanto limpio, sano, fuerte, que le indicaba que su esfuerzo y todo aquel sufrimiento habían valido la pena. Quiso llorar de alegría, pero con tanto agotamiento, lo único que el ojiverde pudo hacer fue esbozar una trémula sonrisa, entre que descansaba el cuerpo y aflojaba la tensión en las manos del nórdico. Escuchaba claramente lo emocionado de Thor al hablar, notando su naciente llanto al informarle que su pequeño, su hijo, estaba por fin entre ellos.

El hechicero respiraba agitado, tratando de recuperar todo el aliento perdido en gritos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados temiendo abrirlos, temiendo que aquello no fuera más que un sueño, y que al devolver la mirada a sus esmeraldas acuosas todo desaparecería como una burda ilusión. Más sin embargo, al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, saboreando lo salado de sus lágrimas y percibiendo aquel regocijo que hinchaba su pecho, entonces supo que todo era real. El dolor, el cansancio, las lágrimas, el llanto que hablaba de un nuevo ser recién llegado, muy esperado y amado.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y ahí lo vio. Los sanadores lo limpiaban con dedicación y cuidado, cubriéndole después con una manta de algodón, envolviéndolo delicadamente, mientras el bebé sollozaba y apretaba sus pequeñas manos, mostrando sus ojos presionados y el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo al llorar. Loki no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se quebraba y restauraba al mismo tiempo, así como tampoco pudo evitar que su llanto silencioso acompañara al de su hijo y al de Thor. Esperó por él y ahora estaba ahí, siendo colocado entre sus brazos.

—Hola pequeño... No llores más, todo está bien ahora… —murmuró cerca del rostro del niño con voz dulce y temblorosa —Esta aquí, Thor... Nuestro hijo... —se dirigió al nórdico, dedicándole una sonrisa entre lágrimas

.

Entre que Loki recuperaba el aliento y el hijo de ambos era atendido, Thor ayudó al hechicero a incorporarse, en lo que terminaban de limpiarlo a él también. Cuando el anciano dio buen visto del ojiverde y se llevó todas las mantas y toallas usadas, dejando sábanas limpias, el nórdico lo cubrió con una frazada delgada, sentándose después a su lado para esperar juntos que les entregaran a su bebé.

Luego de unos minutos, y al parecer no habiendo surgido ningún problema, uno de los sanadores tomó un pequeño bulto blanco y lo depositó en el regazo de Loki. Cuando el pelinegro destapó la manta y el rostro limpio de la criatura quedó descubierto, el corazón de Thor rebozó de alegría y euforia.

—Lo veo, Loki

Confirmó lo que el hechicero había dicho, pasando su mano derecha a la cabellera negra de éste, mientras que su izquierda reposaba junto a la otra que sostenía al pequeño niño. Acercó su rostro, cerrando los ojos llorosos para besar la frente de su pareja, sabiendo que aquello era la cúspide de una felicidad añorada tiempo atrás. Entre tanto, el bebé pareció calmarse al escuchar los latidos en el pecho de Loki y poco a poco su llanto menguó, quedando balbuceando. Al igual que su hijo, Thor calmó su llanto emotivo sin dejar de abrazar a ambos.

—Es hermoso…

.

Aun no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Era tan maravilloso, tan irreal que le parecía estar viviendo un sueño más. Y lo hubiera creído así, de no ser porque sentía el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo en su regazo, su peso liviano entre sus brazos, su vibrar inquieto por el llanto, mismo que poco a poco iba silenciándose conforme le sostenía firme contra su pecho. Había sido un proceso muy difícil, pero al fin le conocía.

Lentamente el bebé fue acallando su primer llanto, en pos de anunciar al mundo que era parte de él. También estaba cansado, y muestra de ello fue aquel bostezo enternecedor, abriendo su boca diminuta, como queriendo atrapar una buena bocanada de aire, motivo que hizo reír quedo al ojiverde.

—Eres tan frágil y pequeño. Tan indefenso, pero a la vez fuerte... Te aferraste a la vida, te aferraste a quedarte. Y te puedo jurar que tu padre y yo vamos a cuidar de ti siempre, porque eres nuestro mayor sueño, Eiliv

Pronunció aquellas palabras con el más grande amor hacia su hijo, dándole así un mensaje de bienvenida, igual que un nombre, acompañado por un beso cálido en su liviana frente.

.

—Eiliv...

Repitió el nórdico, enderezándose un poco para dirigir su dedo índice y rozar el suave rostro de su hijo, pasándolo a su pequeña mano, misma que se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su dedo gigante. Thor sonrió, orgulloso de ver a su hijo apretándolo con fuerza, había heredado su fortaleza como bien Loki había dicho. También había el cabello dorado de su padre, pero la piel blanca y perfecta del hechicero y probablemente sus ojos esmeralda, o hasta quizá sus dotes mágicos.

Escuchó cómo Loki le daba la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de su familia. Se le veía genuinamente feliz, realizado como jotun y consorte del rubio, sonriendo al caer en cuenta que ese sueño estaba dormitando en sus brazos y se movía para acomodarse mejor. Thor también se halló sonriendo, sin soltar la manita de su hijo, y acariciando el cabello azabache de su alma gemela.

—Quisiera darle la bienvenida yo también... ¿Puedo cargarlo? —le pregunto a su pareja

Sabía que en esos instantes el hechicero no querría separarse por mucho tiempo del bebé, debido a la conexión especial que había forjado con él durante los casi nueve meses de embarazo, tanto que su hijo reconocía los latidos, la voz y la respiración del pelinegro. Aunque probablemente conocería también la voz del nórdico, dado que durante la gestación había pataleando al oírlo hablar y besar a Loki. Entonces cabía la oportunidad de que no llorara estando en brazos de Thor, después de todo, era su padre.

.

Luego de haber dedicado sus primeras palabras a su hijo, Loki se perdió en ese pequeño rostro arrugado y dormitante, de finos cabellos dorados y tez de porcelana, hallándolo en extremo hermoso. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aquello solo le hacía verse mucho más adorable. Eiliv se removía menos insistente en su regazo, lo cual le decía que reconocía quien lo tenía en brazos. El llanto también había desaparecido y solo se escuchaban sus livianos quejidos y berridos, mientras su boquita hacía deje de estar probando algo, entre que sus manos apretadas yacían entumidas y pegadas a su pecho. Aunque pronto, una de esas frágiles extremidades se aferró al dedo que Thor hubo acercado para proferirle una suave y delicada caricia.

Loki sonrió junto con el rubio, compartiendo su felicidad y orgullo. No se equivocó aquel primer día en que siendo la voz de Eiliv, el hechicero expresó que era fuerte, después de que Thor se alarmara por haberle apretujado lleno de efusividad al saberse padre. Tal parecía, ninguno de los dos erró al decir que su hijo sería una versión mejorada de ambos, sería fuerte y aguerrido como el nórdico, y tendría la elegancia y elocuencia del pelinegro. Aún era muy pequeño para confirmarlo, pero estaban por completo seguros que su hijo los superaría y por mucho. Y para muestra, ese apretón contra el índice de Thor y la expresión radiante en el rostro del mismo, así como la belleza que deslumbraba los ojos de sus padres, incluso los cansados de los ancianos sanadores.

El ojiverde no podía catalogar aquello como otra cosa más que lo que era: un milagro de la vida. El haber sido capaz de procrear, de hacer germinar esa semilla en su interior y ahora ver el fruto de tanto amor, tenerlo entre sus brazos, verle moverse, escucharle respirar, sentir su calor y sus ganas de abrir sus brazos al mundo, era un milagro verdadero. Y Thor quería seguir siendo partícipe de ello, al haberle pedido que le dejara tomarlo en su regazo. De inmediato, Loki desvaneció su semblante amoroso tornándolo serio, no molesto, pero si un tanto indeciso. No respondió al instante, más permaneció meditando en silencio por varios segundos, sin apartar sus esmeraldas del pequeño, para luego emitir su respuesta.

—Solo si no terminas creyendo que es un tarro

Dijo tratando de mantener la seriedad y advertencia en su tono de voz, aunque terminando por sonreír con travesura ante la broma, fijando sus ojos risueños en los zafiros extrañados. El nórdico solía pedir de aquella forma tan _peculiar_ otro tarro de cerveza o vino, azotando el tarro al suelo, mismo que terminaba hecho añicos cuando bebía la última gota del elixir en turno. Sabía que su pareja no sería tan bestia para hacer algo así con su hijo, pero un poco de humor en el ambiente, después de todo aquel proceso agotador y un tanto traumático, no caería mal.

Por lo que luego de aligerar el entorno el hechicero se acomodó, y tomando con sumo cuidado al bebé lo deposito en brazos del ojiazul, indicándole antes cómo debía cargarlo. Cuando éste lo tuvo por fin, Loki no pudo evitar clavar su mirada anhelante en ambos, el cuadro que veía era de lo más entrañable que alguna vez pudo admirar. Thor despedía un porte único, fuerte, varonil y protector, pero al tener a su hijo en brazos, era una mezcla de todo eso con delicadeza, sensibilidad y vulnerabilidad. Sin lugar a dudas, Thor era quien debía estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, siempre cuidando de él y su pequeño Eiliv.

.

Con paciencia de santo, Thor acunó al pequeño entre sus brazos, sonriendo ampliamente con el corazón en la garganta, dispuesto a romper en lágrimas de nuevo, pero conteniéndose para admirar a su hijo completamente.

—No, claro que no

Respondió a la broma de Loki, con respecto a su costumbre de arrojar todo contra el suelo, exigiendo que se le sirviese más comida o bebida.

Teniendo a Eiliv en sus portentosos brazos, su paternidad se consolidó. En un instante, observó en un espejo lejano la silueta de ambos. Le pareció particularmente gracioso el contraste de tamaños, la mano de su hijo ni siquiera abarcaba un tercio de su palma, podía cargarlo con un brazo y no se caería, pero aun así, el nórdico lo sostenía de forma protectora con los dos brazos marcados de músculos protuberantes. En realidad el bebé era muy pequeño, tanto que los bíceps del ojiazul llegaban a cubrir su rostro angelical, solo dejando entrever su rizada cabellera. Lo contempló varios segundos, embelesado en su inocencia radiante, bello como Loki, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento amenazante del mundo exterior, totalmente puro.

Thor se sintió el más afortunado de todo el cosmos por ser padre de tan divina criatura, que era producto del más sincero amor que nació una cálida tarde otoñal entre el hechicero y él.

—Hey… Hola Eiliv—bajó un poco la manta para ver mejor su rostro dormitando —Bienvenido al mundo exterior… Quizá no seas consciente aun de esto, pero Loki y yo te estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo, y ahora estás aquí entre nosotros… No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado… —estaba a punto del llanto, pero aspiró fuerte una bocanada de aire para seguirle hablando —No sé mucho de bebés, pero juro que procuraré ser el padre que mereces… Te amo pequeño —se inclinó y dio un cálido beso en su frente, haciendo que la criatura bostezara y balbuceara

Luego de haberlo cargado por otro rato decidió entregárselo de nuevo al pelinegro, quien lo veía sonriendo sentado. Lucía cansado, pero mantenía ese brillo que había adoptado durante el embarazo, un brillo que reflejaba su deseo de criar a ese bebé junto con Thor. Y en cuanto Eiliv estuvo dormido en la seguridad del regazo de Loki, el rubio se sentó a su lado, besándole la frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que traiga algo? —preguntó en pos de ser servicial con el hechicero, pero meditando sus palabras de nuevo, porque seguramente solo deseaba su compañía —¿O solo debería quedarme a tu lado recordándote cuanto te amo?

.

Realmente le parecía gracioso ser partícipe de aquella escena. Viéndolo desde ese punto, gracioso, Thor era una monstruosidad en comparación con Eiliv, de quien apenas si lograba distinguirse su pequeña cabeza entre los portentosos brazos del nórdico, motivo que le hizo sonreír divertido a Loki. Si él mismo llegaba a sentirse frágil y diminuto cuando Thor lo abrazaba, ya podía imaginar lo que sentiría su hijo cuando fuera consciente de tal diferencia corporal. Pero no le cabía duda de que al igual que él, Eiliv se sentiría mucho más seguro con la protección de aquella imponente presencia paternal.

Una vez el bebé envuelto en el regazo de su pareja, Loki permaneció escuchando las palabras de bienvenida con que Thor se dirigía hacia el pequeño. Se quedó observando silencioso, estudiando con detalle cada gesto en el rostro del ojiazul, quien parecía conmovido hasta el límite, con el pecho desbordante de emociones y sentimientos. Notó cómo en sus zafiros lágrimas de dicha se agolpaban, aunque aún mantenía la firmeza necesaria para contener el seguro llanto, no por parecer débil sino porque a pesar de haber pasado ya la etapa crítica, el rubio quería seguir siendo su apoyo y no podía darse el lujo de doblarse.

El hechicero entendía eso, pero de haberse dejado vencer el nórdico por ese nudo en la garganta que seguramente tenía atorado, no se lo habría recriminado sino todo lo contrario. Además, ambos tenían un motivo fuerte e importante por el cual llorar, no un llanto de desaliento, un llanto de felicidad por la consumación final de haberse amado profundamente.

Poco rato después Thor le devolvió al pequeño Eiliv, quien había terminado por caer rendido al mundo de los sueños, tal y como el propio Loki se veía tentado hacer, pero sus ganas de seguir contemplando ese pedazo de cielo entre sus brazos le dieron la energía suficiente para mantenerse despierto y velar por su sueño. Lo acunó más cerca de su pecho, hasta que su cabeza quedara pegada a su corazón para que durmiera plácidamente arrullado por sus latidos. Y tal parecía, el niño reconoció al instante aquel golpeteo acompasado, ligeramente acelerado por la emoción, puesto que ladeó su diminuto rostro hacia el pecho de su padre ojvierde, removiendo también su cuerpecito, como queriendo acurrucarse mejor.

Aquello hizo que Loki exhalara un suspiro quedo, tratando de amortiguar esos mismos sentimientos que Thor luchaba por contener. Jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar a experimentar una conexión tan grande, un amor tan especial, casi rallando en adoración, que le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad... pero lo era. Estaba ocurriendo justo en ese preciso instante.

—Siento como si cientos de Volstagg me hubieran caído encima, pero creo que viviré —replicó sonriendo de lado, en son de broma, a la primera pregunta del nórdico

Ciertamente no había sido como si te sacaran una astilla del dedo, aunque también era cierto que el pelinegro no se sentía al borde de la muerte, solo era agotamiento. Más de seis horas de labor, dolores que ni siquiera se los deseaba a su peor enemigo, y experimentar la falta de fuerzas durante la etapa más difícil, lo tenían completamente abatido. Pero podría mantenerse consciente por un buen rato más, tan solo para seguir disfrutando de aquellos primeros instantes de paternidad a lado de Thor.

—Solo quédate aquí. No necesito otra cosa más que te quedes justo donde estás... y nos abraces, si no es mucho pedir —añadió con fingida ingenuidad, mirándole cálido y amoroso

.

El nórdico asintió divertido ante lo dicho por el hechicero sobre Volstagg, y luego sonrió con una dicha única cuando le pidió que permaneciera con él. Justo donde era su lugar. Conservó su postura en lo que ambos admiraban en silencio a su hijo, quien no hacía otra cosa que dormir pacíficamente y de vez en cuando sacar su lengua diminuta para pasar saliva. Tenía un olor bastante peculiar, y por alguna razón, Thor se dedicó a descifrar qué aroma era. No había olido algo así en su vida, quizá era un aroma propio de bebés.

Decidió restarle importancia al olor y enfocarse en prestar su atención al más mínimo movimiento. Sabía que Loki estaba cansado, se veía abatido hasta los huesos y sus ojos parecían rendirse ante el sueño. El ojiazul recargó su frente en la de Loki, meciéndolo para que se recostara en su pecho. Había sido una larga jornada para él y necesitaba reposo, Thor vigilaría cada segundo y se mantendría a su lado como perro al pie del lecho de su amo.

Eiliv era realmente hermoso, una preciosidad personificada y combinación de ambos, era su amor en miniatura depositado en una criatura que pataleaba y balbuceaba. Eiliv representaba para ellos su tesoro más preciado, su todo, su mundo, sus almas mezcladas en una sola personita... Thor no podía pedir más.

—Deberías dormir, el parto te dejó exhausto. Yo me encargaré de Eiliv si llega a despertar —sugirió tiernamente, besando los párpados del ojiverde, quien estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

.

Ambos se mantenían en completo silencio, únicamente mirando a su hijo, prestando total atención a su liviano respirar y a los sonidos propios de un bebé cuando duerme, ya fuera un bostezo, el pasar saliva o el imaginar entre sueños que su delicado paladar saboreaba alguna cosa. Eran simples cosas que a ojos de otros no tendrían el menor interés, pero para Thor y Loki era algo nuevo y emocionante, estaban aprendiendo a ser padres y cada mínimo gesto de su hijo les parecía todo un acontecimiento que debían grabar en sus memorias. No querían perderse ni un solo momento lo que fuese que hiciera Eiliv, quien aún era inconsciente del gran impacto emocional que estaba dejando en los corazones de ese par de seres que fundieron sus almas para darle vida a él.

Y aunque Loki quería seguir recolectando memorias de sus primeros instantes con su pequeño, más pronto que tarde, el cansancio comenzó a ganar terreno en su lucha por mantenerse pendiente de todo lo que sucedía. Poco a poco sus párpados iban colapsando, más aún por sentir la calidez de ese cuerpecito pegado a su pecho. Aquel calor entre padre e hijo lo envolvía poco más a cada instante sirviéndole de cobijo, por lo que ya era casi inminente que entraría en un estado letárgico en cualquier momento. De eso Thor se dio cuenta y fue cuando le acomodó delicadamente sobre su pecho, besándole los párpados y acunándolo junto con Eiliv, mientras le sugería tomarse unas horas de merecido descanso.

El hechicero se dejó hacer, aunque todavía permanecía renuente a querer dormir, pero sabía que estando ahora en el regazo de Thor bastarían pocos minutos para caer irremediablemente. Pensó en refutar la propuesta, todavía quería seguir contemplando a ese hermoso ser que llegó a sus vidas con tanto esfuerzo de por medio. Sin embargo, mal que le pesara, el rubio tenía razón, debía recuperar fuerzas para poder atender a su pequeño como debía, más tarde podría quedarse observándolo todo lo que quisiera, y no solo a la noche sino todos los días. Debía estar en óptimas condiciones para verlo crecer, así que no le quedó de otra más que tomarle la palabra.

Loki se reacomodó con cuidado para no despertar a su hijo y decidió acompañarlo a ese maravilloso mundo de ensueño donde seguro le vería. Aunque primero quiso decirle algo muy importante al nórdico, algo que no pudo decir antes por todo el movimiento.

—Te amo, Thor... Te amo...

Murmuró soltando un liviano suspiro, al tiempo que sus esmeraldas quedaban custodiadas por los párpados cayendo como cortinas pesadas.

Meses atrás, aquella noticia había llegado como un evento inesperado, algo que ninguno tenía contemplado como una realidad próxima, sobretodo el ojiverde, quien no se creía apto para dar vida en un futuro. Después de todo, él no era un jotun ordinario, y pensar que aquella virtud propia en su raza de origen no se aplicaría con él, hizo que el hechicero llegara de forma temprana a una conclusión negativa.

Sin embargo nada era seguro, puesto que pese a todo pronóstico en contra, Loki descubrió aquella tarde de verano que un milagro se había forjado entre él y Thor. Juntos habían consolidado aquel amor latente formando una nueva vida, una nueva existencia que ahora los unía más que antes. Un hijo en cuyas venas corría la sangre de ambos, mezclándose y fortificándose, y por quien lucharían por proteger de todo y todos, dando la vida si era necesario. Porque era su pequeño más grande sueño en todo el universo.

_Eiliv… Nuestro pequeño inmortal…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Pues qué podemos decir como final de este capítulo lleno de emociones, más que esperamos hayan gustado de la lectura…Agradecemos que sigan con nosotras en este pasaje, y bueno, ya lo han conocido al pequeño Eiliv Odinson Laufeyson TwT…Esto aún no termina, así que los invitamos a ver el siguiente capítulo, será algo corto pero es crucial en la consolidación total y completa de la relación entre Thor y Loki, así que por aquí nos vemos la próxima semana ;)…Como dato extra, Eiliv significa inmortal n.n…Ciao ciao…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: **Buena noche tengan fieles _ojoses_ que nos siguen y acompañan en esta historia que llega pronto a su máxima apreciación, aunque no por ello al final…Al menos no como tal jeje…Hoy les dejamos este capítulo corto donde Thor y Loki deciden dar un paso importante en su vida juntos, un paso que los unirá por toda la eternidad ;)…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 4. La eternidad contigo**

El día estaba transcurriendo normal en el reino eterno de Asgard. Era casi otoño, así que la brisa fresca revoloteaba traviesa por todas partes, y el color dorado de los árboles, cuyas hojas caían dejando las ramas desnudas, quedando amontonadas al pie de los troncos, avisaban ya la llegada de aquella estación. Estación que pasaría de largo para todos por no ser algo especial, más que solo un cambio de temporada, pero significaba algo más que eso para Thor.

El nórdico tenía presente aquellos días otoñales debido a dos cosas: la primera, porque en los primeros días de aquella estación, Thor le confesó a Loki lo que sentía por él. Le declaró su amor al hechicero, un amor más allá de lo fraterno, más allá de camaradería, un amor real y verdadero, del que solo un hombre enamorado es capaz de expresar. Recordaba perfectamente la forma en cómo se lo dijo, nervioso y ansioso, tratando de devolverle aquella fe y esperanza en sí mismo, buscando la forma de regenerar sus ganas de seguir, darle un motivo para continuar y no dejarse tragar por el vacío y la soledad. Le confesó aquel sentimiento que le atravesaba el pecho y lo hacía querer estallar, estando solos bajo la sombra de aquel viejo roble, aun erguido en la ladera de la montaña que daba al horizonte. Loki estaba confundido y un tanto renuente, sus mejillas se miraban encendidas, y sus labios inciertos apenas pudieron expresar un queda y vacilante pregunta por tal confesión.

Sin esperar una respuesta inmediata, Thor se aventuró y le robó un beso, no intenso, más solo presionando sus labios con los ajenos. El ojiverde quedó estático y pasmado, sudando frio, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo un fuego recorrer su interior. Poco después de separarse, ambos habían quedado mirándose sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sus labios temblaban, igual que sus cuerpos, y sus corazones palpitaban fuertes como el retumbar de un tambor. Fue en ese mismo instante que la llama se encendió, o terminó de hacerlo, y su historia juntos dio un paso más allá de la hermandad. Y ahora, el momento de dar otro paso importante, después de haberse convertido en padres, había llegado a ojos de Thor.

Lo tenía fríamente calculado. El pequeño Eiliv había sido cambiado y alimentado, así que estaba listo para pasar toda la tarde siendo consentido por Frigga. Sus deberes en el palacio habían concluido luego de asistir a una reunión de concejo, y su padre no le necesitaba para más tarde, por lo que se dispuso a ir a su alcoba y proponerle una _salida casual_ a Loki, solo ellos dos. Thor sabía que en un principio el hechicero podría no aceptar del todo convencido, se había apegado tanto a su hijo, que le causaba cierta ansia dejarlo por largos periodos. Pero si llegaba con su madre no se negaría, después de todo, ella era la primera persona a quien Loki le confiaría el bienestar de su hijo.

Convencido entonces llevó a su pareja al pie del roble. Suspiró recordando todo lo que el frondoso árbol había presenciado seguramente. Luego de declararse y forjar una relación más sólida, solían regresar a ese sitio y mirarse por horas, no les hacía falta usar palabras de por medio porque sus caricias en las manos se comunicaban, al igual que sonriéndose mutuamente, cómplices en todo. Siempre en todo… Así, Thor había tomado esa decisión tan importante. Eiliv no tenía tres meses de haber llegado a sus vidas, y la conexión que él y su alma gemela tuvieron antes, durante y después de su nacimiento, había acrecentado su amor, probándole a todos los nueve reinos que eran las mitades perfectas.

¿Qué otras pruebas necesitaba? Todo era más claro que el agua.

—Loki, este roble nos ha visto por un largo tiempo demostrarnos que somos una combinación única en el cosmos. Nos ha oído decir juramentos y promesas que seguimos profesándonos día con día. Ha sido testigo de los puntos clave de nuestra relación y acompañado en cada uno... Hoy quiero escribir otra memoria en este roble —habló nervioso, ensayando un discurso previo que había preparado para el hechicero

.

—Y entonces el dragón alzó el vuelo, surcando los cielos con el guerrero montado en su lomo y...

Loki contaba una historia al pequeño Eiliv, quien recostado en medio de la gran cama de sus padres movía sus manitas y estiraba y retraía sus regordetes piernas, a modo de pataleos, mientras sus esmeraldas se entretenían con el dragón de plasma azul que el hechicero hubo creado para ambientar su relato de aventura. El dragón iba de un lado al otro, haciendo piruetas en el aire sobre el rostro emocionado del niño, quien sonreía de vez en cuando, igual que intentaba alcanzarlo cuando pasaba entre sus manos. La historia estaba por pasar a la mejor parte cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo así la continuidad del relato.

El pelinegro observó con alegría entrar a Frigga, y a Thor detrás de ella. Ambos se veían con una extraña expresión en sus rostros que no supo catalogar con certeza, aunque no era un semblante con mal presagio sino todo lo contrario, era algo entre complicidad y calidez. No le pareció relevante en el momento, por lo que el ojiverde lo pasó de largo, creyendo que le habían visto actuar el cuento con tanto ahínco y ese era el motivo de sus caras tan expresivas. Instantes después de que ambos se acercaran hasta la cama, Thor besó su frente al tiempo que le invitaba a dar un paseo, entre que la reina se situaba al otro lado, reclinándose para besar a su pedacito de cielo en ambas mejillas.

Thor quería llevarlo a ver el atardecer como cuando eran más jóvenes, y mientras tanto su madre cuidaría de Eiliv. Los primeros segundos Loki dudó. En esos casi tres meses de ser padre no se había separado un solo instante de su hijo, y eso de ausentarse por un rato le causaba intranquilidad, pero debía admitir que la idea no le desagradaba, al contrario, sería bueno pasar un tiempo a solas con el nórdico. Ambos se merecían un breve tiempo juntos. Así que sabiendo que no había nadie más capaz que Frigga para hacerse cargo de su pequeño, Loki aceptó la invitación a salir y recordar viejos tiempos. Se inclinó entonces sobre la cama para despedirse con un beso en la frente del bebé, susurrándole un: _Volveremos pronto. Sé buen niño y cuida de mamá Frigga, ¿de acuerdo?_...

Luego de eso, el hechicero besó la mejilla derecha de la reina y en seguida tomó la mano que Thor le ofrecía. Se dispusieron a salir, no sin antes el nórdico despedirse de Eiliv y su madre.

Al principio, se imaginó que irían a alguno de los jardines, incluso al bosque, pero el ojiazul terminó llevándolo al viejo roble. El lugar donde empezó todo. Donde una tarde como esa, otoños atrás, Thor le confesara su amor verdadero. Aquel lugar significaba muchas cosas para Loki, era un sitio especial, lleno de bellos recuerdos, lleno de experiencias que le hacían sentirse nostálgico pero dichoso a la vez. Aunque su pecho se llenó de inquietud e intriga, en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras cargadas de seriedad y nerviosismo por parte del rubio, quien le había tomado las manos con un toque vacilante. Sus esmeraldas le miraban expectantes, no entendiendo del todo lo que Thor trataba de decirle, por lo que frunció el ceño percibiendo que cierto tipo de angustia le invadía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —indagó interesado y algo ansioso por saber lo que el nórdico estaba comunicándole

.

Thor respiró profundo ante la curiosidad de Loki. Por supuesto que preguntaba, ¿quién no sentiría curiosidad cuando tu pareja irrumpe durante un tiempo de calidad con tu hijo, te propone sospechosamente que caminen por los jardines y te habla con seriedad latente? El nórdico estaba pensando demasiado, nunca en su vida tuvo que concentrarse tanto en un solo asunto.

El comienzo era sencillo, sacar las palabras no tanto. Y tenía su discurso justo en la punta de la lengua, pero de inmediato su mente se bloqueó. Ni siquiera recordó cómo debía dirigirse al pelinegro, se sentía diminuto y sumamente alterado, sudando frío, anticipando respuestas negativas a lo que iba a proponer. Pero se dio coraje, como siempre lograba conseguirlo a último minuto.

—Yo... Estuve reflexionando sobre nosotros, nuestra relación, el tiempo que llevamos juntos, lo que hemos enfrentado y vivido juntos, el nacimiento de Eiliv... —empezó —Y parece que nada nos falta... Pero lo pensé mucho y creo que es tiempo…

Le acarició primero la mejilla para después arrodillarse frente al hechicero, como un caballero de la corte medieval se inclina ante su monarca. Le tomó la mano izquierda con su diestra, mientras que con la otra se buscaba algo en el bolsillo.

.

Le escuchó hablar sobre reflexión, tanto en su vida como pareja y ahora como familia. Por breves segundos, Loki creyó que algo andaba mal, tal vez era una clase de duda sobre su relación o algo por el estilo.

Ciertamente las cosas habían ido cambiando en todos esos años. Primero, los oscuros días donde el odio pudo más que el amor, su vuelta a casa y la segunda oportunidad que tuvo para volver a ser parte de aquello que alguna vez tuvo. Luego su relación prohibida con Thor, misma que se transformó en una relación abierta ante sus padres y el reino entero, y después la llegada de Eiliv. Para Loki todo era perfecto, no había nada en el comportamiento de Thor que le dijera que ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Entonces no entendía por qué de la nada le hablaba de todo aquello y de ese modo tan serio, incluso preocupante, siendo que al rubio la seriedad no le iba... a menos que fuera algo realmente importante. Y tal parecía lo era.

Al oírle decir que _ya era tiempo_, su ingenio todavía no lograba procesar la idea que el nórdico quería mostrarle, por lo que su expresión se tornó más intrigada, mezclando algo de impaciencia, al no encontrar el meollo del asunto. Estaba por cuestionarle, por exigirle que dejara de hacer tanto rodeo y se lo dijera de una buena vez, cuando Thor le acarició la mejilla con toque suave pero tembloroso, terminando arrodillado frente a él y tomando su mano, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos con premura valiéndose de su izquierda libre. Al instante, Loki acalló cualquier pregunta, queja o cuestión, su boca se secó, sus entrañas se estremecieron, sus piernas flaquearon y su corazón palpitaba fuerte y desbocado. Pero sus esmeraldas y labios se abrieron en una mezcla de incertidumbre temerosa, en cuanto el rubio sacara un anillo dorado con una esmeralda incrustada.

Quiso decir algo, pero simplemente su lengua se había dormido. Quiso salir corriendo, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Quiso retirar su mano de entre la de Thor, pero estaba congelado...

.

El ojiazul no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza porque intuía que su amado estaba sorprendido, y decir sorprendido era poco. Podía entender por el temblor que se extendía hasta la mano pálida que le tomaba, que el hechicero estaba todo menos calmado. Prefirió quedarse unos segundos sin hablar, para darle tiempo a procesar lo que seguramente ya sospechaba. A diferencia de él, su pareja era más inteligente y deducía todo con la más mínima pista. Thor sabía que Loki lo sabía.

Hubiera permanecido sin dar la cara, pero ante un acto tan importante que significaba un cambio radical, uno más grande incluso que el nacimiento de su hijo, era digno de hacerse con los honores que merecía. Sin más, Thor levantó el rostro, clavando sus zafiros con determinación en las esmeraldas de inquieto mirar, sosteniendo el anillo todavía.

—Me pasé noches en vela debatiendo conmigo mismo si algo nos hacía falta. Es cierto que tener una relación pública y aceptada por nuestro mundo es algo inigualable, así como es inigualable que hayamos podido concebir a Eiliv, su nacimiento fue nuestra mayor bendición... Pero entendí que solo había un paso más, un escalón más para llegar a la cumbre de la felicidad eterna, amándote —apretó más su mano y levantó el anillo con decisión, para que fuera visualmente más detallado por el hechicero —Loki Laufeyson... No tengo dudas, estoy dispuesto a compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, y quisiera preguntarte...

Se cortó su respiración. Estaba realmente nervioso.

—Quisiera preguntarte si... ¿Si quisieras unirte a mí por medio del Ekteskap y el _dote de Frigga_?

.

Miró sus zafiros decididos y luego al anillo que le había mostrado ya. Inmediatamente, sus orbes bailaron nerviosos sobre aquel símbolo de unión que estaba esperando ser colocado en su dedo anular. Ahora ya no era miedo, era terror lo que estaba sintiendo. Y su pánico se incrementó más aun, cuando Thor le hizo la propuesta de matrimonio.

No era que Loki no lo amara, lo hacía, lo adoraba como lo más sagrado que tenía junto con Eiliv. Se arriesgaría a todo, cualquier cosa por él, daría su vida por la suya sin pensarlo. El nórdico estaba en lo cierto, respecto a que nada les hacía falta, se amaban, se procuraban, tenían una vida plena, una vida nueva con la balanza inclinada a favor de ambos. Eran felices así, sin ataduras, más que su promesa de amor eterno e incondicional que día a día se encargaban de reforzar en todos los sentidos. Si todo iba bien hasta ese momento, entonces no tenían por qué recurrir a rituales y ceremonias para jurar ante el cosmos y atar sus almas. No había sido necesario antes, y a ojos de Loki, no lo era ahora.

—Thor... Thor, yo... yo...

Desvió la mirada y agachó el rostro, tratando de articular su respuesta, aunque el nerviosismo y la incomodidad del momento le hacían difícil poder expresarse con soltura.

—¿Por qué ahora? Es decir... No necesitamos declarar frente a todos cuanto nos amamos para que sea algo verdadero —le miró angustiado, aunque rápidamente apartó la mirada por segunda ocasión al ver los zafiros inciertos —Nosotros... hemos estado juntos desde tiempo atrás y... y estamos bien así. No hace falta que alguien _selle_ lo que nosotros hemos sellado, justo aquí, cuando dijiste que me amabas —mencionó regresando sus esmeraldas al rubio

No quería herirlo, pero aquello era un cambio radical, demasiado abrumador, y no estaba seguro si él quería dar ese paso. No por falta de amor sino por falta de confianza en sí mismo, en si podría honrar con dignidad aquel rito sagrado.

.

Thor abandonó su postura y se puso de pie frente a Loki. Entendió en parte la angustia que provocaba tocar ese tema, pues era un tópico delicado y decisivo en la vida de los asgardianos. En Midgard, las bodas se celebraban también, aunque los mortales tenían posibilidad de separarse y no lo consideraban un rito tan importante como ellos. En Asgard, el matrimonio significaba un lazo eterno, que por más que los involucrados quisieran romper no podrían. En su mundo, el _dote de Frigga_ honraba su nombre, uniendo hasta la muerte a los prometidos. Se trataba de un vínculo que la misma Frigga imponía entre ellos, vínculo que no se rompería por más que llegaran a odiarse en el matrimonio... En Asgard, solo se podía casar una vez.

El nórdico sabía que el indicado sería y siempre seguiría siendo Loki, no cabía la menor duda. Del ojiverde pensaba que no elegiría a otra persona, ¿cómo? Simplemente lo sentía. Loki no estaba aterrado porque se enamorara de alguien más, solo tenía miedo a un cambio que involucraba un verdadero compromiso. Nada lo eludiría, si se casaban, ambos adquirirían una nueva mirada ante la sociedad. Thor quizá no comprendía la magnitud de aquello como el hechicero, pero sí estaba consciente que era lo correcto porque nada podría salir mal.

—Loki, mírame —le levantó el mentón, guardándose momentáneamente el anillo —No estoy loco cuando afirmo que has sentido en tu piel, tus huesos, tu corazón, que estamos destinados a estar juntos... Tienes razón, ambos hemos sellado tiempo atrás el amor que nos compartimos. Y así como nos regocijamos al recordar aquellos momentos frente a este roble, mi deseo es que todo Asgard se regocije con nosotros. Aquí, a la sombra de este árbol, deseo gritarles a todos los dioses que nunca dejaré de amarte... No te pido matrimonio por seguir las tradiciones, te lo pido porque así el universo se enterará que Thor Odinson, nunca tuvo un amor tan grande como lo tiene por ti. Que Thor Odinson está orgulloso de ti y de Eiliv. Que Thor Odinson, solo quiere reafirmar ese juramento que te profirió esa tarde otoñal como la de hoy... Y apenas pude darme cuenta de ello

.

Cada palabra que era proferida por Thor se clavaba hondo en su cerebro, en su pecho, en su alma. Thor entendía su inseguridad y así mismo trataba de darle la confianza que necesitaba, trataba de hacerle ver con sus ideales, con sus ojos, con el corazón en la mano, que si quería unirse de por vida a él, era porque precisamente él era su vida. Porque solo había una persona con quien compartir todo lo que era, porque se trataba de él a quien quería a su lado ahora y siempre, por amor, más que por obligación o seguir una tradición.

Loki permaneció en silencio, meditando tanto como su mente le permitía en ese momento. Sus esmeraldas se fijaron nerviosas y al mismo tiempo detallando aquel océano celeste, como queriendo encontrar algo, la mínima mancha que le hiciera tener una coartada para declinar la propuesta. Pero por más que se esforzó en hallar ese diminuto margen de error, simplemente no lo encontró, y no lo hizo porque Thor no mentía. Lo quería a su lado por amor, porque no había nadie más en su corazón, porque sin él era solo una mitad del alma y no un alma completa.

Eso era lo mismo que Loki sentía por el nórdico, su vida no estaría completa sin él. Incluso teniendo solo a Eiliv, necesitaba a Thor a su lado para poder sentirse pleno, para poder sentirse vivo y saber que pertenecía a un sitio, a un ser al cual amó, amaba y amaría, aun después de la muerte.

—Tú estás seguro, pero yo... —expresó alejándose del rubio, caminando unos pasos adelante y hablando con incertidumbre —Tú sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para terminar así... juntos... Pasaron cosas que se salieron de control... Cosas que de no haber fallado, no estaríamos aquí como lo estamos ahora... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no volverá a ocurrir?

Se giró mirándole agobiado, con el entrecejo fruncido y la voz congestionada, oprimida por ese miedo latente a reincidir en sus errores del pasado, miedo a volver a caer en ese abismo de frustración y dolor que taladraba su pecho sin piedad.

—¿Qué tal si no resulta como imaginas? ¿Qué tal si yo...? ¿Si yo no soy lo que al final esperas que sea?

.

Su entrecejo se frunció y su semblante se volvió uno preocupado al escuchar lo que decía el hechicero. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué quería decir con que tal vez no resultaría como lo planeaba? ¿O solo era su inseguridad por dar un gran paso como ese?... Thor no sabía cuál de las opciones era la correcta.

Entendía por un lado que todo ese temor a pasar por lo mismo le impidiera arriesgarse. ¿Quién no tendría pavor a pasar por lo que ellos pasaron? Después de todo, al saberse amantes, sufrieron el rechazo y casi la condena máxima por serlo, y la única persona que pudo ver todo ese amor como algo bueno fue Frigga, por eso Thor la adoraba y le estaba eternamente agradecido. Su madre, con sus dotes naturales, había logrado ver toda esa maravilla en su relación, pudo simpatizar con ellos y sentir esa vibra que irradiaban y los demás se negaban a aceptar. Se negaban a ver que sus príncipes tenían un lazo más fuerte que los vinculaba de por vida, y ese egoísmo por Loki inclinó la balanza hacia el odio por Thor de igual forma.

Afortunadamente Odín fue piadoso, y gracias a las palabras de la diosa tuvo otra perspectiva, supo que sus hijos no debían ser condenados por amarse, que no estaba mal sentirlo, a pesar de que Loki fuera el hijo de su peor enemigo. ¿Pero qué eso no cumplía con sus planes desde un comienzo, sobre unir a sus reinos en paz? ¿Qué el hechicero, con todo el engaño que padeció, mismo que lo orilló a actuar como lo hizo, no tenía derecho a ser feliz? ¿No era obvio que Thor lo adoraba, que por él fue que Loki regresó a ser el de antes, a sonreír, a vivir, a aceptarse tal cual era? Todo eso y más tuvieron que atravesar ambos. Thor al frente de toda la travesía, defendiendo al ojiverde en contra de las críticas, farfulleos, prejuicios, injusticias contra él, porque cuando alguien le alzaba la voz al pelinegro, al rubio le dolían las palabras también, se enojaba como él y sentía impotencia como él. Que negaran que eso no fuera tener conexión, era porque estaban ciegos.

El nórdico vio cómo Loki miraba el horizonte, se perdía en las praderas a la redonda, en los bosques helados de las montañas altas. Se acercó hasta quedar a sus espaldas, no lo abrazó, pero su cuerpo casi lo tocaba. Supo en ese instante que si aquel calvario se repitiera con lo de su matrimonio, entonces los asgardianos eran unos verdaderos hijos de puta.

—Nada resulta como lo imagino. Yo no tengo el derecho de decirte cómo debes ser o qué camino vas a elegir... Solo sé que te amo más de lo que puedo soportar, pactarlo frente a los dioses sería más que un juramento. Al gritarlo en voz alta, con la bendición de madre protegiéndonos, quedarían grabados en la historia nuestros votos, se escribirían en los pergaminos del Valhalla nuestras promesas... Nadie podría revocarlo o negarlo, si se llegase a hablar a las futuras generaciones. Puede que nadie lo crea en años venideros, pero quisiera asentarlo, que cuenten la historia increíble de un romance casi imposible para los demás mundos

Thor acercó su cuerpo y recargó su frente en el cabello azabache, al tiempo que abrazaba a Loki por la cintura.

—¿No recuerdas cuando la primera vez que te hice el amor me susurraste que me dabas toda tu confianza? Pues confía en mi ahora cuando te digo que tú eres mi hermano, mi pareja, mi alma gemela... Eres Loki Laufeyson, la persona con quien quiero vivir y morir, todas tus virtudes y defectos me enamoraron y lo siguen haciendo. No importa cómo fuiste o cómo serás después. Si nos casamos, me casaré con el Loki que tengo entre mis brazos, al que conozco y amo tanto y no me arrepiento de haber traído de vuelta

Rompió el abrazo para darle tiempo al hechicero de reflexionar.

—Sea la respuesta que sea, la aceptaré —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el roble y recargarse en el tronco

.

Después de hacerle saber al nórdico sus miedos a fracasar en dar ese paso, su terror a que algo no saliera como debía, a que cualquier cosa les arrebatara esa estabilidad, esa dicha que alguna vez pensó jamás volvería a sentir, Loki se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Thor, para esconder su profunda aflicción de los zafiros ahora contagiados de angustiosa incertidumbre. Sus esmeraldas se posaron en el horizonte lejano, observando el sol esconderse detrás de las montañas, admirando los alrededores, aquellos bosques y parajes que ambos visitaban de niños perdiéndose entre los árboles, jugando a perseguirse, fingiendo estar en medio de cientos de batallas, todas ganadas gracias al poder de su imaginación.

Nada de eso quedaba ahora, no más juegos infantiles, no más pretender pelear por el honor o la libertad. Aunque aquello que un día fingieron como juego terminó por superar la ficción al final, volviendo realidad el caos.

Loki siempre había cargado con el peso de ser _el segundo_, siempre viéndose relegado y a la sombra de Thor. A pesar de siempre fingir que aquello le era irrelevante, por dentro su odio era alimentado cada día que pasaba. Amaba a Thor, era su hermano y lo respetaba, él era el único que pudo entender su forma de ser, el único que le había demostrado amor y lealtad sinceros. Cuando el hechicero supo lo que en realidad era, su verdadera naturaleza, todo se desplomó frente a sus ojos. Sus ilusiones, sus sueños, todo se oscureció a su alrededor y le impidió ver con claridad. Se sentía usado, un simple títere en manos del amo que movía los hilos a placer y a su conveniencia. Se sentía traicionado por todos, incluso por el nórdico, quien terminó pagando por algo que no fue culpa suya, y que si lo veía desde otro punto, también resultó ser una víctima de las circunstancias.

Y aun así, aun Thor siendo el blanco donde Loki descargó su ira, él siguió insistiendo. Siguió peleando por regresarlo a Asgard, y sobretodo, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para hacer volver a su hermano, al Loki que conocía, al Loki con quien enfrentó a sus padres y al reino entero para hacerles saber que se amaban. No como hermanos, sino como algo más.

El ojiverde sabía que las buenas memorias superaban a las malas, y también sabía que ahora su vida era distinta, había sido renovada. La obscuridad que se hubo cernido sobre él desapareció y ahora solo veía brillantez, lo veía en Thor, en todas esas veces que le proclamaba su amor. Estaba en su aceptación como un jotun, viviendo pacíficamente en Asgard. Estaba en su familia, en Eiliv, en ese pequeño ser que había logrado unir dos razas antes en conflicto y ahora se volvían razas hermanas, gracias al fruto de un gran amor que sin duda estaba destinado a traspasar tanto las barreras del tiempo como del espacio. Pero aun sabiendo eso, aun logrando percibir que no había por qué temer, Loki lo hacía. Temía que todo ello fuera una vana ilusión, y que al despertar, ese Loki al que jamás quería volver a ver regresara para atormentarle. Si de nuevo ocurría, le aterraba el pensar que no se detendría esta vez.

Poco después percibió a Thor acercarse, lo sintió envolverle entre sus brazos con precaución mientras le decía palabras de confianza, fe y amor. El hechicero frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, mostrando una mueca amargosa, para luego enfocar de nuevo la mirada vidriosa en aquellas montañas lejanas. Cada palabra se enterraba en su corazón. Para Thor significaba mucho, de no ser así, simplemente no se lo habría pedido. Y para él también era importante, por eso era difícil darle una respuesta positiva porque no se trataba de cualquier cosa, era una responsabilidad mucho más fuerte incluso que ser padre, por eso no podía tomarlo a la ligera. Por eso y por su miedo a ser lo que no quería de nuevo y terminara arruinándolo... Como antes.

Cuando el nórdico le liberó, Loki respiró por fin. Thor aceptaría cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, sería dichoso con un _sí_, igual que se conformaría con el _no_. Meditó por varios segundos más. Respiró pesado y profundo, cerró los ojos y dejó que la fresca brisa otoñal acariciara su rostro con cierto roce cándido y maternal, como si fuera la misma Frigga en esencia quien le dijera: _No temas abrir tu corazón, hijo mío... Lo amas y él a ti, nada podría salir mal con amor de por medio…_

Sonrió con nostalgia, volviendo a abrir sus esmeraldas, esta vez con un brillo distinto, plagado de confianza y decisión. Entonces se giró, encontrando a Thor recargado contra el roble. Su semblante se enterneció y sus pies comenzaron a dar pasos suaves, cortos y pensados. Quería estar seguro por completo cuando llegara ante él.

—Una vez me dijiste… que tú y yo éramos la mitad de una sola alma, y que encajábamos a la perfección... porque juntos éramos uno solo... —habló quedo, deteniéndose a pocos pasos del rubio —Sin ti solo soy la mitad de uno y quiero que seamos uno por completo… Ahora y por toda la eternidad... Acepto unirme a ti, Thor Odinson...

.

Durante el tiempo que el hechicero tardaba en darle una respuesta concreta, Thor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos para recordar en silencio todos esos momentos de eterna congoja, donde Loki despertaba gritando y temblando, preso del pánico por las pesadillas donde revivía todo ese infierno que casi lo consume en vida. Y Thor lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y hacerle caricias para bajarle todo ese terror, le susurraba que lo amaba, que nunca lo dejaría solo como cuando cayó por el Bifrost.

Al nórdico también le dolía su sufrimiento, lo sentía con él, lo vivía en carne propia. Vivía ese abismo por el que se perdió, su descontrol en Midgard, su humillación ante todo Asgard, su engaño por parte de su padre, su frustración por ser el segundo, vivía todo con él y por él... Excepto que Thor decidió tomar todo ese enojo, toda esa ira en sus manos, y convertirla en una lucha contra todas las reglas y códigos permitidos en los nueve reinos. Se empeñó en exigir un lugar para el ojiverde, así como él ya poseía el suyo, y se dedicó a curar esas heridas que todo el mundo se había encargado de untar en sal.

Ahora que habían conseguido una felicidad utópica, solo esperaba que Loki se acercara y tomara la mano que le extendía... Y así lo hizo.

Al principio quedó congelado, como al escuchar la noticia de que sería padre, solo que esta ocasión, sus zafiros se llenaron de agua salina. Contuvo su respiración, tomando por ambas manos al hechicero y recargando su frente en la de éste, procesando poco a poco la noticia. ¿Estaría pasando? ¿Seguro que dijo _si_? Ironía. Ahora él era el dudoso. ¡Por supuesto que estaba aceptando unirse a él! ¿Qué estaba esperando a comunicarle cuan feliz lo había hecho con esas simples frases? Sin embargo no pronunció palabras, no las encontró por más que su mente intentaba hallarlas, pero si lo abrazó. Delicado como una pluma lo envolvió en sus brazos, al tiempo que escondía su rostro en su cuello, mojándolo con lágrimas que caían en silencio. En un instante su garganta se cerró y simplemente dejó que la dicha invadiera su ser.

Ahora sí podía afirmar que todo era perfecto, y nada más sería necesario para alcanzar esa pizca de felicidad que les fue a arrebatada a ambos. A Loki cuando se enteró de su naturaleza jotun, y Thor cuando el hechicero se lanzó por el puente arcoíris... Nada de eso se repetiría.

.

Quedo en total silencio, esperando que el rubio le diera réplica con su eterna euforia y derroche de felicidad, pero no obtuvo más que un acto calmo, trémulo y hasta dudoso, con sus manos siendo tomadas con suavidad y tacto, y su frente siendo juntada con la ajena, entre que aquella mirada cristalina era cubierta por el velo de sus párpados. Permanecieron así por breves instantes, hasta que Thor le rodeó con sumo cuidado, como si creyera que lo rompería en pedazos si lo hacía de otro modo. Aunque una vez ceñido a él, su pareja lo aprisionó seguro, mientras Loki percibía el latir desenfrenado del corazón del nórdico y lágrimas tibias que resbalaban por su cuello, acompañando con livianos espasmos de sentimiento acumulado, casi imperceptibles.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, rodeando el cuello de Thor con sus brazos y hundiendo de igual forma su rostro. Contagiado de nostalgia, las esmeraldas de Loki también se cubrieron de aquel río salino que pronto desembocó bañando sus mejillas. Era llanto, pero uno de dicha y no llanto amargo, como el que solía derramar cuando todo a su alrededor era gris y carente de sentido.

—Te amo, Thor... No hay nadie más con quien desee pasar el resto de mi vida... más que contigo... Solo contigo... —murmuró apenas audible, con la voz quebrada y apretando más el agarre en el cuello del ojiazul

.

Thor era lento y al reaccionar podía serlo más. Fue hasta que Loki le habló, que toda esa felicidad en su pecho, toda esa alegría que se arremolinaba en su interior, se manifestaron a través de un abrazo más fuerte y una risa nerviosa.

—Yo también... Demonios, yo también te amo con toda mi alma, Loki —respondió con prisa, inyectando el ansia típica en los vikingos de su raza —Planeo dedicar todo mi ser a ti y a Eiliv —hablaba ahora con más ánimo

Separó su rostro del cuello del hechicero, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo emocionado. Realmente estaba a punto de saltar de la alegría. Sin en cambio, miró a su amado con ternura, le acarició una mejilla y quiso besarlo, pero recordó un pendiente.

—¡Qué estúpido! Soy tan jodidamente distraído...— sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de la discordia y lo levantó a la vista —Ya que aceptaste puedo darte esto... y luego besarte

Sonrió cómplice, arrodillándose y tomando la mano izquierda del ojiverde para ir deslizando con arte de joyero el anillo sobre el dedo anular, mismo que quedó incrustado a la perfección, adornando adorablemente la pálida mano de su pareja. Thor besó el dorso de ésta, sin ponerse de pie todavía.

—Ahora sí es oficial...

.

Loki rio bajo junto con Thor, pues experimentaba el mismo nervio. Alguna vez llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de unirse en matrimonio al nórdico, y esa vez que lo pensó fue pocas semanas después del nacimiento de Eiliv. El solo hecho de imaginar la palabra le producía pánico, pero ya no, ahora solo era ansiedad por lo que habría de venir. No tendría que ser diferente en cuanto a su vida cotidiana, ya que prácticamente estaban casados, enlazados por aquel sentimiento tan fuerte e inquebrantable que los volvía uno solo. Aquello sería como un tipo de refuerzo para que ese lazo jamás se rompiera, por más edades que pasaran en esas tierras.

Casi al instante en que Thor iba a besarle, éste se reprendió a sí mismo haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a Loki, quien había cesado su llanto liviano. Ahora, sus orbes esmeraldas miraban sin estorbo, nítida y claramente, cómo Thor se arrodillaba de nuevo frente a él, y tomando su mano izquierda le colocaba el anillo que daba por sentada la petición aceptada. El hechicero sentía su corazón galopar emocionado, mientras ese anillo era colocado con delicadeza y devoción, para luego sentir los labios del ojiazul en el dorso de la mano besándole fervoroso, provocando que su piel se erizara y su pecho se hinchara de orgullo. Un orgullo sano, por saberse amado con la misma entrega que él le amaba.

—Hm... No del todo —replicó travieso —Para que sea oficial, te falta algo más. Un... _pequeño_ detalle

Inquirió plasmando cierta ingenuidad insinuante. Le hacía falta solo una cosa para sellarlo completamente.

.

El nórdico se levantó, escuchando a Loki asegurar que faltaba otra cosa, algo más para que ese compromiso fuera oficial. Thor no era de intelecto grande, pero creyó deducir a lo que se refería. Así que lo tomó de la cintura y sonrió con ligera ingenuidad.

—Ah... Un beso, me imagino

.

Volvió a rodear el cuello de Thor con sus brazos, entre que acentuaba su semblante divertido. Era lento, pero no tanto.

—Efectivamente

.

No pudo ocultar su felicidad, y sin dudarlo dos segundos acercó su rostro y besó al hechicero. Fue un beso fuerte, no brutal ni acelerado, pero si con mucha energía. Los labios de Thor se embriagaban de nuevo con la boca de Loki. Deseaba grabar una vez más esa memoria tan especial frente a ese roble, podría afirmar casi con certeza que aquel beso constituía tres de los más importantes. Uno había sido el que se dieron por vez primera en ese sitio, el segundo era ese que compartían ahora, y el tercero sería con el que pactarían y sellarían su matrimonio.

Al separarse, Thor acarició una de las mejillas de Loki, no sin antes subrayar algo…

—Corrijo. Ahora si es oficial

.

Al instante en que Loki le confirmó el detalle faltante, sus labios fueron tomados por los de Thor en un beso entregado. Esta vez no hubo roces más allá de una succión intensa y algo ansiosa, pero no hacía falta ser un contacto pasional en ese momento. Tendrían la ocasión para hacerlo, más en aquel instante solo había cabida para un sentimiento puro, donde ambos se profesaban aquello que les hacía querer despertar al día siguiente, tan solo para volver a verse y decirse con esa primera mirada matinal que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Loki no tenía más dudas sobre el futuro. Las malas experiencias y tragos amargos habían pasado ya. Ahora, era momento de ver hacia delante y emprender un nuevo andar. Era hora de escribir un nuevo capítulo en su historia, y lo haría de la mano con Thor y con su pequeño Eiliv, ambos a su lado para recordarle que valía la pena luchar por ello.

Cuando se separaron, no a falta de aire sino a falta de contacto visual, el pelinegro clavó sus esmeraldas anhelantes en los zafiros que irradiaban alegría y regocijo, para luego sentir su mejilla izquierda ser rozada en una suave caricia por los dedos del ojiazul, entre que le escuchaba recalcar que ya no faltaba nada para hacer su petición oficial, como debía ser.

—Hmhm... Tú lo has dicho, amor mío

Movió ligeramente la cabeza, buscando seguirse rozando con aquel tacto del nórdico sobre su piel, mientras cerraba los ojos por breves instantes, frunciendo el entrecejo y disfrutando de la calidez del momento.

.

Ipso facto, Thor le tomó con mayor fuerza. Sintió como Loki buscaba otro roce y él quiso dárselo con otro beso, esta vez uno más calmado y extenso, lo más duradero posible, para compartir esa dicha y comunicarse por medio de ese toque entre sus labios que ambos estaban en armonía y completa sincronía, y que efectivamente, eran dos mitades, dos partes de un todo.

Siguió besando al hechicero hasta que la luz del sol comenzaba a escasear, y con su partida llegaba el manto multicolor boreal del cielo en Asgard. Ya se hacía tarde y Thor deseaba continuar aquel beso dentro de la privacidad de su alcoba.

—Celebremos este acontecimiento —propuso al separarse, aunque no se olvidaba de atender otro asunto importante, ahora que eran padres —El primero en enterarse debe ser Eiliv... Hablando de él, seguro nos extraña. Regresemos antes de que manden a toda la guardia a buscar por nosotros

.

Apenas sus ojos se abrieron, notó como Thor volvía a besarle, por lo que sin renuencia alguna Loki secundó el contacto, cubriendo su mirada esmeralda con los párpados de nueva cuenta y dejándose envolver con más pertenencia por aquellos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura. Poco a poco, ese intercambio de afecto mutuo iba llenando su pecho de sentimientos que le hacían suspirar embelesado entre el beso, mientras el sol apagaba su luz por ese día para dejar que la noche boreal reinara hasta el amanecer.

La intensidad del contacto fue haciéndose más notoria en la forma que ambos comenzaban a fundirse cada vez más en ese abrazo y el beso mismo, por lo que la sugerencia del nórdico para continuar en su alcoba, a modo de celebración, le hizo sonreír a Loki con picardía y travesura. Él también ansiaba festejar con Thor en intimidad por la nueva etapa que se avecinaba en sus vidas. Aunque por supuesto, antes de jurarse y profesarse ese amor a solas, debían primero hacerle saber a su pequeño la buena nueva. A pesar de no entender ahora, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Eiliv era la personita más importante y la que tenía todo el derecho de enterarse antes que cualquier otro, que sus padres unirían sus almas por toda la eternidad.

—Se alegrará de saberlo. Aunque no creo que nos resienta tanto, madre tiene el toque perfecto para hacer que no note que estamos ausentes —mencionó con ligereza y cierta socarronería, acomodando una mecha dorada detrás de la oreja izquierda de Thor —Pero sinceramente lo estoy echando de menos —exhaló cansino y sonrió trémulo —Volvamos y démosle la noticia. No estoy seguro de que entienda una sola palabra, pero lo hará en unos años cuando nos pregunte

.

Thor enseguida se alegró más, por sentir que Loki estaba de un ánimo positivo. Nada de aquellas nieblas que los hicieran dudar sobre su amor. La tormenta había pasado.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —sugirió tomándolo por la cintura y llamando al Mjolnir, dispuesto a ir volando —Iremos primero con Eiliv, lo dormiremos en su habitación... y después podremos hablar sobre cuán felices estamos por esta nueva etapa —giró el martillo en su mano y de inmediato se elevaron

Llegaron poco después al palacio, caminaron por los pasillos sin hablar con nadie hasta llegar a su alcoba, donde hallaron a Frigga meciendo en sus brazos al pequeño mientras le contaba un cuento. Luego de saludar ambos a Madre de Todo, y darle las gracias por cuidar de su retoño, la diosa se lo entregó a Loki, quien lo abrazó con peculiar regocijo. Aquel sentimiento no pasó por alto a Thor, él también quería llorar solo por ver de nuevo a su hijo. Cuanto crecía cada día que pasaba, añoraba ver cómo en un futuro serían más unidos. Ya estaba ansioso por contarle.

—Debemos decírselo antes de que se duerma

Mencionó tomando a Loki por la cintura, cuidando que éste siguiera equilibrándose con Eiliv entre sus brazos, quien bostezaba tiernamente y trataba de no cerrar sus párpados.

.

El hechicero se abrazó a Thor en cuanto hiciera girar el martillo para llevarlos de vuelta. Iba pensando en lo dicho por el nórdico, sobre que _hablarían_ después, pero ambos sabían que lo harían sin palabras de por medio.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a su alcoba, los pies de ambos les condujeron con singular prisa hasta llegar a las puertas doradas, abriéndolas con impetuosa emoción. No podían esperar a contarle a su hijo, su ansia por hacerle partícipe de sus planes los consumía cada segundo que pasaban sin expresárselo. Por lo que una vez que Frigga le entregó a Eiliv al ojiverde, éste lo acunó en su regazo con especial devoción como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Loki veía en su pequeño su más grande tesoro, su mayor logro, su adoración. Por él valía la pena no volver a recaer en su obscuro pasado. Por él y por Thor, por ambos... por ellos.

Loki se quedó prendido de la hermosa inocencia que su hijo irradiaba, tan indefenso, tan ajeno a las cosas a su alrededor. Poco más de tres meses de tenerlo en su vida y aun no creía que pudiera estar ocurriendo. Le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiada recompensa para alguien como él con su historial imperfecto. Pero tal vez era un modo en que el destino, el cosmos, le extendía los brazos y le daba una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo intento por alcanzar su gloria, un modo de compensar su sufrimiento, mismo que le hizo actuar de forma incorrecta. Y él quería abrazar ese nuevo comienzo, Loki deseaba abrazar su oportunidad, igual que ahora abrazaba a Eiliv. Ese niño era su oportunidad, su redención completa.

—Eiliv… tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo importante. Así que trata de no dormirte aun, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró cerca del rostro del bebé, sintiendo a Thor abrazarle por detrás y recargar el mentón en su hombro derecho —Hoy decidimos dar un paso que cambiará nuestras vidas…

Eiliv pareció despertar de la nada y abrió cuan grandes eran sus esmeraldas vidriosas por el sueño, enfocando éstas en las de su padre azabache, como si estuviera prestando suma atención. Ante la reacción de su pequeño príncipe, tanto el hechicero como el nórdico se miraron intrigados pero sonrientes. Tal parecía, si lograba entender, o eso era lo que querían imaginar. Segundos después, Loki volvió a observar a su hijo y prosiguió con la noticia.

—Lo que hoy decidimos queremos compartirlo contigo, porque tú eres nuestro amor más grande en todo el cosmos... Tu padre y yo, vamos a casarnos. Nos uniremos en alma… por toda la eternidad

Dicho esto, el bebé amplió una sonrisa mientras soltaba una risilla, entre que agitaba las manitas y balbuceaba contento. Definitivamente debía estar entendiendo, y saber que sus padres estarían juntos más allá de la muerte le hacía compartir esa dicha con ellos... Eso era lo que Thor y Loki querían creer, que su pequeño les daba su aceptación.

.

El ojiazul escuchó cada palabra, con la fuerza y determinación con que su pareja le dedicaba ese pensamiento y noticia a su pequeño, meciéndolo en sus brazos, notando cómo Eiliv parecía entender. Fue un niño muy inteligente desde el primer día, no cabía duda que a pesar de no tener ni un año de vida comprendía esa felicidad genuina por la cual atravesaban sus padres, al dar un paso más significativo en su relación.

Tanto se enorgullecía Thor de su primogénito, que al verlo estirarse y sonreír con aceptación y regocijo, él mismo rodeó a Loki para poder inclinarse y besar su frente perfumada. Le acarició sus pequeños rizos dorados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, dejando que le apresara su dedo con sus manitas.

—Creo que lo sabe —se dirigió al hechicero sin dejar de mirar al bebé —Es muy listo

.

Por supuesto que lo era. Su pequeño era tan despierto a su corta edad, que no debía sorprenderles que sus reacciones al escuchar la noticia fueran acorde a ello. Esa mirada fija en Loki, sin un solo parpadeo mientras le hablaba, y luego esa expresión de felicidad, como cuando alguno de sus padres le provocaba cosquillas para oírlo reír con su peculiar risa de bebé, sin duda alguna, esas eran claras señales de que Eiliv comprendía de algún modo misterioso, casi mágico, aquel regocijo en sus padres. Y a su modo, el niño lo compartía porque era parte de ambos.

—Eso lo saco de mí

Devolvió fingiendo soberbia, refiriéndose a la inteligencia de su hijo, captando inmediatamente la atención de Thor quien rio quedo y con diversión, expresándole poco después un: _No me queda la menor duda_, depositando luego un suave beso en los labios de Loki. Pasados breves segundos, al volver a mirarse y ver esa llama encendida en los ojos del otro, fue inminente que sus corazones latieran con mayor fuerza, igual que inevitable fueron las ansias de otro beso más demandante. Aunque tuvieron que posponerlo por un momento, al notar los quejidos del pequeño ojiverde. Había sido anunciada la noticia, por lo que ahora reclamaba el confort y calidez de su cuna.

Ante aquello, ambos sonrieron entre cómplices y enternecidos. Por un corto lapso habían olvidado que se encontraban con Eiliv presente, pero les era imposible no perderse en la esencia del otro cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. Era inevitable que naufragaran en las miradas que se dedicaban con tanto fervor y devoción, con amor y entrega total, con el corazón.

Viendo que Eiliv seguía berreando, Loki decidió llevarlo a su habitación, misma a la que se llegaba atravesando una puerta en uno de los muros. Era una alcoba contigua a la suya para que estuvieran siempre al pendiente de cualquier cosa. Thor le siguió y adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta, y luego entró para volver a rodearlo por la espalda, mientras que el pelinegro mecía suavemente al pequeño, abrazándolo en su regazo, transmitiéndole calor y seguridad. Poco después Eiliv cayó rendido ante el mundo de los sueños, yaciendo recostado dentro de su cuna y siendo cubierto por su adorada manta verde menta.

Thor y Loki observaron todavía por algunos minutos el descanso de su hijo, lo contemplaron en silencio, sin que el nórdico dejara de abrazar al hechicero. Y cuando aquel sentimiento que quedara en espera volvió a susurrar en la mente de ambos, se despidieron del pequeño príncipe, deseándole una buena noche al tiempo que besaban sus mejillas, esperando que ninguna pesadilla se adueñara de sus aventuras entre sueños.

Fue así que volvieron a la intimidad de su alcoba, dispuestos a honrar su reciente compromiso de la única forma que conocían: haciéndose el amor, entregándose uno en brazos del otro, mientras se profesaban palabras y miradas, roces y caricias, que evidenciaban la llama aún viva después de tanto. Llama de amor y pasión que no se extinguiría sino hasta que su vida misma lo hiciera, y para eso todavía quedaba un muy largo trecho, un sendero apenas recorrido a la mitad, pero que sin duda seguirían juntos. Desde ahora hasta la eternidad…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **¡Boda! TwT…Yep, se nos casan en el siguiente (o mejor dicho, los casamos xD)…Prepárense porque será lectura larguita y llena de feels, esperamos no hacerlos llorar (demasiado -u-)…Dato adicional, Ekteskap significa matrimonio en noruego…Hasta la próxima gente n.n…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del fic:** Gente!...Finalmente llegó el momento cumbre de esta historia, el momento de la boda TwT…Por favor, sean cordialmente invitados a celebrar junto con Thor y Loki de este enlace lleno de feels y lemon romántico e intenso…Así que tengan a la mano agua, pañuelos desechables y transfusiones de sangre, y sobretodo calma, ya que al ser una lectura EXTENSA fue dividida en cómodos capítulos ;)…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 5. Juramentos: Susurros del ocaso I**

Amaneció sin más rastros de normalidad, el sol salió e iluminó todo el valle de Asgard, calentando los campos idílicos florales, las montañas rocallosas, el agua cristalina de todos los lagos que brillaban como perlas, y especialmente, iluminó la habitación de uno de los príncipes.

Thor, usualmente maldecía con todo su ser que los rayos de luz le golpearan directo en el rostro, restregándole que la hora de despertar había llegado, y se ponía de un humor peor si su _hermano_ no estaba en la misma cama con él. Aunque ese día no podía decir lo mismo. En cuanto abrió sus zafiros y su mente se despejó se sentó en la cama, observando que nadie estaba a su lado, pero eso poco importaba. Lo primero que hizo fue bañarse, saliendo al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa mañana debía ser lo suficientemente buena como para que Thor no se enojara con el sol.

Observó con especial cariño un cofre dorado que yacía al pie de su cama, regalo de sus padres. Dentro de él se albergaba una túnica ceremonial especial, hecha a la medida del Dios del Trueno y diseñada con esmero por los mejores sastres de Asgard, que superaba por mucho su típico atuendo formal que vestía en las celebraciones importantes del reino. El motivo por el cual tal túnica fuera portentosa y sumamente brutal, a nivel visual, se debía a que ese día los asgardianos y el cosmos celebrarían en su honor y en el de su hermano, sería recordado por toda la eternidad junto con él y grabados sus nombres en las líneas del tiempo. Abrió aquel cofre, solo para mirar de nuevo su traje. Volvió a cerrarlo y decidió bajar a desayunar.

Desafortunadamente, como cualquier día de ceremonias amerita, había cierto protocolo a seguir y uno de ellos era desayunar solo, no hablando con nadie que no fueran sus padres o los ancianos del consejo, y menos que menos ocurrírsele hablar con Loki. Por tradición más que nada, pero deseaba darle los buenos días como siempre lo hacía.

Fiel a su costumbre, escribió una sencilla nota y mandó a un sirviente a llevársela al ojiverde. La nota decía:

_Buenos días, amor mío. Espero hayas disfrutado de la plática con madre ayer y que sus consejos te sean favorables. Estoy demasiado ansioso por verte en la ceremonia, mientras tanto, iré a la habitación de Eiliv para cuidarlo. Te amo. Thor…_

.

Aún era de madrugada y Loki ya se encontraba fuera en la terraza, sentado en el diván de piel verde oscuro y armazón dorado. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, aunque ya estaba despierto desde una hora antes.

Apenas si pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche por estar pensando en lo que habría de ocurrir al día siguiente. No se trataba de algo que realmente fuera de susto, pero los nervios y el ansia de saber que poco a poco el momento se acercaba, le habían causado estragos que jamás imaginó. ¡Por todos los dioses, solo iba a casarse con Thor! ¿Por qué tanto agobio? Pues precisamente por eso, porque después de hacerlo, estarían unidos por toda la eternidad. Así lo decidieron ambos, pero aun siendo de esa forma el hechicero se sentía sumamente inquieto. Aunque era una inquietud sana porque eso quería, unirse a Thor en alma, no solo en cuerpo.

Pronto, sus esmeraldas clavadas en el horizonte se iluminaron con los colores del amanecer, entre que una fresca brisa otoñal rozaba juguetona su rostro haciéndole sonreír cálido, imaginando que era el roce de las manos de Thor. El nórdico solía despertarlo así, con una suave caricia en sus mejillas y luego un dulce beso que se tornaba profundo. Esa mañana cada uno despertaría por su lado, era tradición que ninguno de los prometidos se viera antes de la ceremonia, por eso fue que a regañadientes tuvieron que despedirse la noche anterior sin demostrarse afecto más allá de un beso y un abrazo que perduró por varios minutos, para luego atravesar las puertas de sus respectivas alcobas.

Durante todo el día la rutina debería ser la misma: no verse ni hablarse, no tocarse, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Aquello resultaría mucho más fácil de resistir para Loki, quien casi podía asegurar que Thor buscaría la forma de burlar el protocolo y pasar juntos tan siquiera unos minutos. Ante el pronóstico, el pelinegro sonrió más amplio, riendo bajo y negando con la cabeza, no importaba lo estricto de la tradición, sabía que Thor lo buscaría de un modo u otro para verle. Y él mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Loki se puso en pie y entró a su habitación, seguido por el brillo intenso del sol que refulgía en toda su gloria. Como parte del protocolo ceremonial, debía tomar un baño purificador a modo de sauna, donde tendría que meditar a solas. Un momento de reflexión para limpiar su alma previo al ritual.

Se encaminó entonces a la mesa que servía de escritorio y vio la amplia caja de plata con grabados en simbología nórdica, dentro de la cual yacía resguardada la túnica que debería usar. Frigga se la había dado la tarde anterior mientras terminaban de ultimar detalles, así como también la reina le compartiera algunos consejos en complicidad. Pensó en abrir la caja, pero prefirió hacerlo hasta que estuviera listo para usar el ropaje, por lo que solo se limitó a pasar la yema de los dedos de su diestra sobre la superficie, al tiempo que una expresión añorante impregnaba su rostro. Esbozó una liviana sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento, su ensoñación se vio truncada por un par de toques a la puerta.

Su corazón se aceleró y sobresaltó en segundos. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Thor, por lo que se quedó estático, sintiendo el alma a punto de escapársele por la boca. Aunque luego de meditarlo cayó en cuenta de que no podía ser él, ya que de haber sido su futuro esposo, éste no habría sido tan _delicado _al anunciarse, hubiera entrado casi tirando la puerta y lo tendría besándolo en ese mismo instante. Así que se tranquilizó en el acto, exhalando en busca de bajar la tensión, más su calma se completó al escuchar a un sirviente que decía llevar un recado del nórdico. El ojiverde se acercó a la puerta, abrió y tomó el papel que el muchacho le extendiera en una reverencia para luego irse. Leyó la nota, habiendo vuelto a la privacidad de su alcoba, y no pudo evitar sonreír con aire festivo.

Odiaba hacer eso… pero el día lo ameritaba.

Suspiró largo y dobló el papel, yendo a guardarlo en el cajón del buró a lado de su cama. Giró el rostro para observar hacia la terraza iluminada en dorado por el brillo del astro matutino, profiriendo en seguida un: _También yo,_ al aire, esperando que el viento llevara su mensaje al dueño de la nota. Mientras tanto, en lo que el ocaso daba la señal para celebrar su gran día, Loki aguardaría en su habitación. Tomaría sus alimentos y se mantendría enclaustrado dentro de su alcoba para evitar toparse accidentalmente con Thor. Aunque también quería ver a su hijo antes de todo, pero sabiendo con esa nota que el rubio iría a verle primero, esperaría un rato prudente para asegurarse de que no lo encontraría allí, a pesar de que ansiaba verlo. Así fueran un par de minutos solamente.

.

Thor asomó su aurea cabeza por la puerta de caoba que custodiaba la habitación de su hijo. Seguía dormido por lo que observó, así que fue adentrándose sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertarlo antes de tiempo. Se recargó al borde la cuna, digna de un hijo de dioses, y le contempló con ternura exquisita: su rostro tranquilo y adormilado, iluminado con inocencia pura, sus manitas cubiertas por su capuchón de tela para evitar que se lastimaran, su boquita se movía como buscando succionar de su biberón, totalmente adorable. Se sentía orgulloso de él, no hacía muchos días que había demostrado sus notables dotes mágicos durante uno de sus juegos en la alfombra, donde convirtió por accidente uno de sus juguetes de madera en un caballo de verdad.

El nórdico sonrió internamente por saberse un padre afortunado de tener un hijo mucho más pródigo que el resto, pero más feliz era esa mañana de saber con quién lo criaría el resto de su vida. Precisamente no lo había visto en lo que iba de la mañana y le ansiaba hacerlo. Sabía que era una tradición en los matrimonios asgardianos no verse el día anterior a la ceremonia, y tampoco la mañana siguiente. En pocas palabras, no podrían hablarse hasta entrado el atardecer, y para que eso ocurriera faltaba un gran trecho de tiempo. Thor no soportaría tanto, ¿qué iba a hacer el resto del día? Era una de las desventajas que nunca le agradaron de aquellos rituales, aunque… nadie dijo que no podía tropezarse _accidentalmente_ con Loki.

Pensando e ideando una de sus tantas estrategias para burlar las reglas y protocolos, como era costumbre, miró de nuevo a su hijo y acarició su mejilla sonrojada.

—Duerme Eiliv

Susurró dándole un ligero beso en su frente, provocando que el pequeño se removiera un poco, pero sin llegar a despertarlo. Salió con prisa del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con precaución, caminando luego a zancadas por el largo pasillo, preguntándose qué haría para poder estar tan solo unos minutos con Loki, antes de que los descubrieran quebrantando las normas. Caviló un buen rato hasta que dio con la solución.

Rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los guardias que resguardaban los aposentos del hechicero y le dijo por lo bajo: _Dígale al príncipe Loki que Madre de Todo solicita su presencia en el gran salón_… Por supuesto era mentira, pero la idea era que pareciera todo como un encuentro plenamente _casual_. Luego de que el guardia asintiera para acatar la orden, el nórdico salió rumbo a la habitación mencionada esperando poder verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuan ansioso estaba por volverse uno solo por completo. Suerte que era día de fiesta y por tanto nadie se atravesaría por ahí, porque estarían demasiado ocupados afinando los detalles para el gran banquete, al otro lado del palacio en las grandes cocinas.

.

Era muy temprano todavía para comenzar a prepararse, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado Loki optó por vestir sus ropas cotidianas hasta que el momento llegara. Quería estar liviano, así que solo se colocó su camisa verde ocre y encima una gabardina de cuero negro sencilla, sin mangas y con hombreras discretas, mientras que el pantalón negro, cinturón y sus botas fieles daban el último toque complementando su atuendo.

De pie frente a la cama, impecablemente hecha, la fina silueta del pelinegro era iluminada por la esplendorosa luz del cálido sol, entre que terminaba de ajustar los botones de las mangas en su respectivo ojal. Se le veía sereno y tranquilo, a la par que fresco y radiante. Un aura especialmente deslumbrante y divina parecía rodearle sin que lo notase siquiera, brindándole un poco de aquella inocencia de juventud, aquella picardía de adolescente mezclada con ingenuidad que tan bien le caracterizara en los tiempos de antaño. Todavía conservaba rasgos de aquellos días en su forma de ser, especialmente sacados a relucir estando a solas con Thor, pero la osadía y atrevimiento, así como su natural sentido provocador, eran los detalles que le daban mayor consistencia a su actitud en el presente.

La frágil y delicada juventud había pasado muchos ayeres atrás, dando paso al atractivo encanto seductor de una jovial madurez, misma que era evidenciada en cada rasgo más definido, en cada acción, cada movimiento y palabra expresada, que denotaban su rango autoritario y su sangre noble. Asgardiano o Jotun, por sus venas corría sangre real y eso no podía taparse con un solo dedo pues era parte de él.

Minutos después, Loki había terminado de arreglarse y ahora permanecía mirando fijo y silencioso el lecho solitario. Fue ahí, en su propia cama, cuando Thor le hizo suyo la primera vez. Habían pasado incontables noches, días, horas desde entonces, desde aquel momento en que se fundieron como uno solo a la luz de las lunas y las estrellas de aquel vasto cielo nocturno, pero el hechicero aun recordaba ese primer contacto como si hubiese sido apenas la noche anterior. Y ahora, le resultaba casi imposible creer que no solo estarían unidos en cuerpo, cada vez que hicieran el amor, sino que también lo estarían en alma. Esta vez no solo sería una metáfora, un anhelo, sino que sería en toda la extensión de la palabra porque eso mismo era lo que iba a suceder.

Sus almas se enlazarían por orden divino, se mezclarían y fusionarían, se sellarían una sobre la otra y no habría modo alguno de lograr separarlas después. Ni siquiera un corte con la más filosa de las espadas, ni el aislamiento definitivo entre ambos seres. Ese lazo cósmico y ancestral que forjarían, nada ni nadie lo habría de romper. Mucho menos por voluntad propia.

Aquel pensamiento provocó que los labios del ojiverde se curvaran en una cándida sonrisa, no muy vistosa, pero si lo suficiente para hacer notar un cambio en el semblante sereno, incluso frío que Loki mostraba. Daría cualquier cosa por ver a Thor, aunque fueran solo unos breves instantes antes de la ceremonia, sin embargo, sabía que si sucedía también podría pasar otra cosa. No era que realmente le causara un conflicto existencial romper esa regla de _no verse, no hablarse y no tocarse_, hasta que pasara el tiempo de espera riguroso, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Así que por más ansias que tuviera sabría mantenerse ocupado, y sobre todo paciente, hasta que pudiera verlo a su lado.

Con ello en mente, inhaló profundo y exhaló lento a modo de calmar su inquietud, más de nuevo su tranquilidad se vio ligeramente opacada cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Giró el rostro a su diestra, manteniéndose quieto y con los nervios provocando que su corazón brincara exaltado. De nuevo se imaginó que era el rubio quien estaba afuera, pero repitiéndose mentalmente que de haber sido él ya estaría encima suyo sobre la cama, no sin antes haber mandado a volar a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada a su alcoba para que no le prohibieran el paso, lo hizo relajarse.

Exhaló de nueva cuenta sacando tensión, despejó su mente mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se acercó a paso liviano hacia la puerta. Abrió de modo cauteloso, por si acaso, e inmediatamente uno de los guardias le comunicó que Frigga solicitaba su presencia en el gran salón. Aquel anuncio le causó cierta extrañeza, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Según la plática de la noche anterior con su madre ya no había necesidad de supervisar nada, todo estaba en completo orden, y por lo que restaba ella podría hacerse cargo, de esa forma evitarían que se topara accidentalmente con Thor. La reina era una ferviente creyente de las tradiciones, no por nada sería la encargada de llevar a cabo la ceremonia nupcial, así que prácticamente le tendría en celoso resguardo hasta que la hora estuviera próxima.

Loki evaluó la situación por unos instantes, dando con que tal vez algo de última hora había surgido y era importante que él estuviera presente para que diera su opinión al respecto. De no ser así, su madre no le habría mandado llamar con urgencia. Asintió entonces al comunicado del guardia, quien se inclinó en una reverencia y se retiró, al tiempo que Loki ponía los pies fuera de la habitación. Al cerrarla, le fue inevitable mirar a lo largo del pasillo, vislumbrando la puerta de caoba no muy lejos de la suya. Seguramente Thor aún se encontraba dentro, cuidando de su pequeño Eiliv. Hubiera querido ir a verlos un momento pero no era correcto, pasaría tiempo con su hijo más tarde, luego de lo que Frigga le tuviera pendiente, y también dando espacio a que el ojiazul terminara con su visita.

.

Thor caminaba de un lado a otro en el gran salón. No tenía ni cinco minutos que había dado la orden al guardia, ¿lo habría desobedecido? Absurdo, ningún escolta se atrevería a negar sus órdenes, si no querían ver la furia del príncipe de Asgard junto con su Mjölnir. Entonces, ¿qué podría estar pasando que Loki no llegaba? Sonaba a paranoia… y lo era, pero Thor estaba impaciente por verlo, al menos hablar formalmente antes de ir a la ceremonia, como una pre-conversación para calmarse mutuamente. No podía negar tampoco que deseaba con fuerzas animales besarlo y hacerle el amor en medio de la alfombra en cuanto cruzara la puerta, pero eso significaría encerrarse ahí el resto del día, y por lo tanto, adiós evento nupcial.

Era bastante difícil un día de ceremonia sin pensar en tener relaciones… o al menos esperar a que concluyera el festejo y se fueran a tierras lejanas del palacio para pasar su primera noche como esposos, y luego regresar casados en cuerpo y alma.

Así estaba de ansioso el nórdico, que había terminado por arrugar su capa roja, la que era de uso informal, y deshilarla de los bordes con solo apretarla y rasgarla. Suspiró bastante impaciente, tal parecía que el hechicero no podría aparecerse por ahí.

_Lástima, deseaba verlo…_

Pensó en lo que iba caminando hacia la puerta, misma que abrió con decepción. Por casualidad estaba mirando al piso y no notó que cierta persona sí había asistido a ese encuentro casual, por lo que el rubio chocó contra el ojiverde, sin percatarse por completo que era él, atrapándolo en sus brazos antes de que ambos cayeran. Y justo cuando sus zafiros se dieron cuenta de con quien había impactado Thor quedó helado, es decir, la misma emoción lo dejó sin aliento.

—Hola… —dijo con cierto nerviosismo, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con Loki en un plan romántico

.

El hechicero iba atravesando los pasillos a paso ligero, no presuroso, pero si seguro y firme. Aún seguía preguntándose qué era lo que su madre necesitaba de él, tal vez algo del banquete, o incluso el necesitar de su magia para solucionar algún inconveniente que llevaría horas en estar listo. Si, seguramente era eso. Así que dejando de lado tantas interrogantes mentales, desechó sus dudas y dobló a la derecha para encaminarse por el largo pasillo que conducía al salón de reunión.

Avanzó calmo, aunque ligeramente altivo, el tramo restante a la puerta dorada. Tomó la manija dispuesto a entrar y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió, al tiempo que alguien salía y chocaba con él, haciéndole trastabillar y casi caer por el contacto brusco. Sin embargo, fue atrapado por unos brazos fuertes, bastante familiares.

Casi de inmediato, Loki alzó la mirada, encontrándose con que efectivamente ese _alguien_ se trataba de Thor. La reacción fue inmediata: su corazón brincó alterado, su respiración se cortó, sus piernas temblaban y sus esmeraldas bailaban nerviosas, clavadas en la mirada celeste del nórdico. Tal parecía, se le había cumplido el deseo de verlo antes de la ceremonia.

—Hola... —respondió el saludo con el ansia a flor de piel, entre que sentía sus mejillas arder y la boca secársele —¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Cuestionó incierto y confuso, entre que era jalado al interior del salón, al ambos escuchar pasos acercándose por el pasillo. El cuerpo de Loki pareció ser recorrido por una fuerte corriente eléctrica y un nervio intenso, estando acorralado contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Y su ansiedad acrecentó todavía más, cuando sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso desesperado, con las manos de Thor tomándolo por el cuello de modo fijo, como si la vida del rubio pendiera de un hilo y aquel contacto entre ellos fuera su única salvación.

Aunque no solo era Thor quien estaba muriendo por dentro de no sentir la calidez de la boca ajena. Esto lo confirmó el pelinegro, quien olvidándose de la supuesta reunión con su madre, correspondió con la misma necesidad aquel beso que le quitaba el aliento, mientras tomaba las muñecas del ojiazul con sus manos y ladeada el rostro para hacerlo más íntimo y cercano.

.

Inmediatamente después de la interrogante que Loki le había hecho, el corazón de Thor se paró momentáneamente. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, tratando de darle una buena respuesta, pero el volverlo a ver después de tantas horas le quitó la voluntad. Por inercia, lo empujó dentro del cuarto, cerrando de una patada la puerta y acorralándolo contra la pared, mirándolo con anhelo imposiblemente desesperado, como si tratara de darle a entender que no soportaba estar más tiempo sin tenerlo cerca, apresurándose a juntar sus labios de una manera tosca.

Su boca saboreó la ajena. El nórdico sintió un alivio enorme al poder deleitarse de nuevo con el hechicero, abriendo más sus labios y recargando su cuerpo en el otro. Sabía que no serían muchas horas hasta que fueran al altar, pero no lo aguantaba… Había pasado un día entero sin decirle _te amo_, sin demostrárselo, y eso confirmaba con más razón que debían unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Siguió besándolo hasta acabársele el aliento y separó sus labios con brusquedad, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ellos.

—Madre no te mandó llamar… Yo tuve esa idea para poder verte un segundo —comentó su plan, abrazando a Loki con fuerza y recargando su rostro en su cuello —Quería verte antes de la ceremonia

.

Ese beso no solo había sido un alivio al suplicio de Thor, sino también lo fue para el de Loki. A pesar de ser quien más control de sus emociones tenía, no podía negar que no verlo, no sentirlo, no besarlo por un solo día, le resultaba en verdad un tormento. Más aun, siendo por honrar una tradición que les impedía estar juntos hasta el ocaso. Pero los nervios, la inquietud y tantas emociones arremolinadas en su interior, hicieron que Loki olvidara ese código ancestral y se dejara llevar por el momento. Por esos labios que se fundían a los suyos, por esos dientes que casi le mordían hambrientos y por esa saliva que se mezclaba con la propia, formando ese dulce elixir que ambos compartían.

Cuando el aire se agotó el beso se rompió entre un sonido de chasquido, mientras el ojiverde respiraba agitado, sintiendo el aliento tibio y alterado de Thor contra su rostro. Sus esmeraldas se perdieron en aquellos labios carnosos, rojos y húmedos, deseando que pronto la noche llegara para poder seguir deleitándose con ellos, no solo sobre sus labios sino sobre todo su ser. El rubor en sus mejillas se vislumbró poco más encendido al pensar en eso, aunque su ensoñación pronto se vio interrumpida, cuando Thor le revelara que había sido él y no su madre quien le hiciera salir de su alcoba.

Sintió sus brazos rodearle con fuerza y pertenencia, entre que su rostro se escondía en su cuello, como queriendo retenerlo ante una posible reacción negativa a su proceder. Pero eso no ocurriría, no pasaría, porque Loki quería verle igual que él.

—Hm... Debí suponerlo. Madre hubiera ido hasta la habitación para no exponerme a que me encontraras solo vagando por los pasillos

Replicó bajo, fingiendo indignación, para luego sonreír cansino y corresponder el abrazo, rodeando el cuello y parte de la espalda sinuosa. Pegó su pecho completamente al otro, igual que su rostro se hundía entre el cuello y la clavícula, permitiéndose aspirar profundo y lento el aroma del nórdico, a modo de llenarse de esa fuerza y vitalidad que todo él representaba, a pesar de sentirlo igual o más nervioso que él mismo.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras... También deseaba verte —susurró trémulo, apretándose más a su cuerpo, percibiendo como Thor también lo apretujaba con necesidad

.

Correspondió con el mismo sentimiento de pertenencia, entre que sonreía livianamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y devolviendo el abrazo. Le acarició la parte posterior de la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos, agradeciéndoles a los dioses que le permitieran tenerlo en sus brazos, hablar con él antes de la ceremonia, y especialmente unirse a él esa misma tarde.

Realmente no podría estar más tiempo sin sentirlo cerca. Desde que Loki había quedado embarazado, Thor lo seguía a todas partes. Bueno, siempre lo hacía, como un perro faldero sigue a su amo sin separarse de él. A veces llegaba a ser algo molesto su insistencia de caminar tras el hechicero, incluso cuando éste le pedía un momento a solas, ya fuera para pasar tiempo de calidad con Eiliv, o porque madre y él debían conversar con privacidad. El nórdico no entendía ese sentimiento de necesidad y dependencia acrecentadas durante los últimos meses. Quizá solo deseaba cerciorarse que no lo perdería, ahora que estaban a punto de alcanzar una felicidad inimaginable.

—Eiliv sigue durmiendo, por cierto —se le ocurrió sacar a colación —Parece que estará calmado el resto del día… tenemos dos horas antes de que debamos ir a vestirnos

Seguía acariciando el cabello azabache de Loki, mientras su mano se deslizaba a su cuello y le miraba con romanticismo terriblemente cursi.

.

Era tan reconfortante estar literalmente atrapado en el regazo de Thor, que Loki parecía perdido, sumido en ese cálido bienestar que le ayudaba a tranquilizar su inquietud. Porque a pesar de que en todo momento se mostraba sereno y casi imperturbable, cada que el tema salía a conversación, la verdad era que mientras más se acercaba el día por dentro su ansiedad se incrementaba.

Cada que lo meditaba estando a solas siempre daba con lo mismo, creía que era estúpido ponerse tan inquieto por la ceremonia. Era algo que él quería, unir su vida a la de Thor, en todo contexto y bajo toda ley, era algo que anhelaba sucediera. Estaba dispuesto a pasar la eternidad completa con el nórdico, estaba dispuesto a dejar todos los malos recuerdos atrás y tener una vida plena a lado de ese hombre que jamás se dio por vencido, que jamás perdió la esperanza, que jamás lo soltó a pesar de todo. Pero tal vez, era eso lo que le provocaba aquel espantoso vértigo, mismo que siempre encubría bajo una máscara de seguridad y hasta frivolidad. El saber que Thor nunca lo abandonó y que luchó por él, por estar juntos, le hacía temer el que todo aquello fuera una ilusión y que al despertar, las cosas tan hermosas que hubo vivido no fueran más que un mísero sueño vano, que le mostraba con tortuoso placer lo que pudo haber sido y que jamás podría tener.

Aunque su inquietud también existía por entender que si su alma se corrompía de nuevo, si volvía a caer en el abismo, no solo él se condenaría sino que al estar unida su alma a la del rubio, éste también estaría atado a su destino en la eternidad, tuviera algo que pagar o no. Eso era lo que más le hacía sentirse dudoso. Pero el amor que Thor le daba en cada momento, a todas horas, más el ver crecer día con día a su pequeño, eran motivos suficientes para luchar por lo que quería. Y esta vez sería del modo correcto, sin odio ni recelo. Esta vez sería distinto, sería como debió ser en el principio, con la fuerza de la confianza y no con la debilidad del rencor.

Después de aquel breve momento en que sus pensamientos le hicieran convencerse de que todo tendría un nuevo rumbo, Loki escuchó hablar a Thor, quien le comunicara que su hijo seguía plácidamente dormido, y por lo tanto no despertaría todavía. El ojiverde sabía que no lo haría, puesto que al despertar en la madrugada le había ido a ver. Lo alimentó, cambió y arrulló hasta que el pequeño volvió a dormirse, por lo que estaba completamente seguro que no abriría los ojos. Aunque su sentimiento paternal pronto fue historia, cuando el nórdico le insinuara que tenían tiempo libre antes de prepararse. Y por esa mirada romántica, fija y penetrante de sus zafiros, entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Hmhm... No voy a negarte que es una propuesta tentadora —rio entre nervioso y travieso, sonrojándose al mirar los labios de Thor, curvados en una sonrisa galante —Pero será mejor dejarlo para después de la ceremonia. Ya rompimos uno de los preceptos... Bueno, dos de hecho, y no sería muy _diplomático_ romper uno más. Esperemos un poco, sé que no tendrás problema para ello

Le miró con la petición en sus esmeraldas y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, aunque por dentro quería mandar ese otro precepto al carajo. Ya se habían visto, se habían hablado, y solo faltaba terminar juntos en medio del salón.

.

Por lo que a Thor respectaba, éste seguía perdido en los esmeraldas de su prometido y apenas llegó a oír que le pedía ser paciente por honrar el protocolo. Por supuesto que obedecería con fervor toda orden que viniera de Loki, pero sinceramente se estaba rebatiendo por dentro si cumplir o no esa ocasión. Y es que ahora no conocía otra manera para acelerar el tiempo más que estando con el hechicero, porque siempre que estuviera con Loki el tiempo pasaba sin darse cuenta.

—Lo sé, en serio entiendo que tendremos una mejor conversación después de la ceremonia y seguro lo disfrutaremos más —corroboró el rubio, torciendo sus labios como niño caprichoso —Es que… no quería estar más tiempo alejado, me resulta difícil ser paciente, lo sabes. Y el asunto del matrimonio me tiene muy hiperactivo… Si Eiliv estuviera despierto jugaría con él, si tuviera permitido ir a cabalgar por el bosque, lo haría…

Thor sonaba desesperado y vaya que era cierto. No era desesperación por hacerle el amor al pelinegro en ese instante, era más bien una desesperación por no poder hacer caminar el tiempo para que pudiera hacérselo más tarde. ¿Impaciencia? Bastante, y era lógico porque Thor era de esos quienes se dejan guiar por lo que dicta el corazón y no se ponen a analizar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque el nórdico hubiera aprendido a escuchar más detenidamente, y estando con Loki hubo adquirido la cualidad de esperar a que todo pase a su debido tiempo, esa ocasión se le presentaba como una prueba de fuego a su poco autocontrol.

—Tal vez solo necesitaba verte para calmarme

.

La expresión del hechicero se tornó cálida y ligeramente divertida, escuchando el ansia en las palabras de su pareja. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Thor era impaciente por naturaleza, nunca podía permanecer quieto por más de cinco minutos seguidos, siempre buscaba estar en movimiento, motivo que muchas veces lo metía en problemas. Le costaba demasiado mantenerse calmado. Lo intentaba, a Loki le constaba, igual que le constaba que su tiempo límite de quietud era escaso y se agotaba muy rápido. Cuando eso pasaba, Thor terminaba yendo de un lado a otro buscando algo qué hacer, con la impaciencia reflejada en el rostro.

Lo mismo pasaba en los momentos que no podían estar juntos, como ese. Realmente eran pocos los instantes que no podían amarse, pero cuando había cuestiones ajenas a ellos que los mantenían lejos el uno del otro, el nórdico lo resentía más. Aunque éste siempre lograba sacar fuerzas de flaqueza en todo momento, incluyendo su vida privada. Y esta vez no sería la excepción, sabiendo que la recompensa sería mayor al final.

—Tranquilo. Sé que estas ansioso por todo esto. Yo estoy igual aunque no lo parezca, pero el tiempo se irá reduciendo

Habló quedo, entre que pasaba un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de Thor, para luego rodear su cuello con los brazos y pegar su frente a la ajena.

—Hemos esperado semanas enteras por este día. Unas cuantas horas más no serán nada, y entonces, volveremos a estar juntos... No nos separaremos hasta el amanecer. Y después de eso, jamás lo haremos

Aseguró en un suave murmullo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la calma, tratando de transmitírsela al nórdico.

.

Sabia por el tono de su voz que Loki tenía razón… aunque pensándolo bien, siempre la tenía, ya habría más tiempo para estar juntos. Habían consolidado el compromiso semanas atrás que se habían ido como agua por el rio, y ahora se les presentaba el tiempo de unirse finalmente. Si bien, Thor podría aguantar unas horas más como el ojiverde, el reloj parecía no cooperar.

Volvió a hacer una mueca caprichosa, misma que se desvaneció cuando Loki le acarició la mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca, pegando su frente a la suya en un intento por calmar sus ansias. Agradeció infinitamente que su prometido supiera cómo controlarlo. De hecho, el pelinegro lo dominaba en todo aspecto, salvo en el momento de compartir lecho. Pero fuera de todo, el nórdico todavía no era consciente de cómo Loki podía manejar su temperamento, qué decir para lograrlo y cómo actuar para controlarlo. Prueba de ello era que Thor relajó sus hombros y se dejó contagiar de la vibra tranquila que fluía entre ellos, rozando la punta de su nariz con la del hechicero y moviéndola en un gesto afectivo.

—¿Por qué siempre resultas más listo que yo? —pensó en voz alta

Podría hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera, pero Loki le sacaba ventaja en argumentar. Además, tendrían toda la noche para disfrutar de su enlace, así que Thor solo atinó a sonreír de lado y besarlo calmadamente.

—Si no hay remedio, aguardaré entonces

.

Segundos después, Loki percibió cómo la tensión abandonaba a Thor, haciéndole relajarse igual. Era curioso, el hechicero le tenía pavor a los truenos cuando era niño. Éstos lo hacían correr a los brazos del ojiazul buscando su protección, y ahora, podía jactarse de ser él quien lograra apaciguar al mismo Dios del Trueno.

—Porque yo si leía los libros de la biblioteca y no los usaba para improvisar una fogata, o jugar tiro al blanco

Bromeó luego de escucharle con aquella cuestión, que seguramente no había sido expresada con motivo de ser respondida, pero Loki no podía dejar de lado su natural sentido burlesco ni siquiera en el día de su boda.

—Y aguardarás, si no quieres que no haya noche de bodas por haberte adelantado —inquirió viéndolo con advertencia, más a modo de juego que en serio

.

Rio por lo bajo cuando el ojiverde respondió su pregunta. Ciertamente nunca tocó un libro, sino para hacer esas fogatas o para arrojarle bolitas de papel a Volstagg en sus clases teóricas sobre bélica. Pero se puso serio en cuanto Loki le advirtió que se controlara o de lo contrario estropearían los planes de la boda, y deberían esperar otra semana para hacer de nuevo todo el protocolo.

—Lo prometo —juró dándole un beso ferviente

Hubiera quedado más tiempo dentro de la estancia, pero luego de que Loki le mirara con severidad y le dijera con cierto aire demandante y estricto que se retirara a sus respectivos aposentos, Thor resopló con diversión y se retiró del salón, mientras veía como el pelinegro se alejaba al otro lado del pasillo hacia su propia habitación. Giró a la derecha entonces, dispuesto a entrar en la alcoba, cuando escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—Veo que estabas ocupado en el salón —era el mismo Odín, Padre de Todo

Thor abrió los ojos cual conejo asustado, dándose cuenta que su padre lo había visto salir acompañado de Loki… Estaba metido en un grave problema.

—S-si… —tartamudeó pálido, cómo si se tratase de un fantasma

—Espero que tu conversación con Loki se debiera a la _ronda del zorro_

¿La ronda del zorro? Por un momento el ojiazul no supo de lo que hablaba el rey, y en todo caso, nunca entendía ese lenguaje paternal, pero por milagro un recuerdo arribó a su involucionada mente. ¡Por supuesto! Se le había olvidado esa pequeña tradición que manejaban los matrimonios asgardianos.

—Por supuesto. Todo está apegado al protocolo nupcial —comentó más relajado

—Eso espero. Ahora apresúrate a vestirte

—Sí, padre

En cuanto Odín bajó las escaleras y no hubo rastro de su ojo vigilante, Thor corrió hasta la habitación del hechicero, donde tocó un par de veces para cerciorarse que éste había ido a prepararse como antes le dijo. Era su oportunidad, la ocasión perfecta para que Thor Odinson pudiera practicar la famosa _ronda del zorro_. No era para menos, era un ritual en donde el novio tenía que _provocar_ a su futura pareja, a modo de incitación. Si la novia, o en este caso Loki, no se dejaba llevar y permanecía apegado al protocolo, entonces su devoción sería genuina.

Por supuesto que tal tradición nunca llegó a oídos del ojiverde, de lo contrario, Thor no hubiera podido sorprenderlo como lo hizo. Así, se adentró con decisión a la habitación, escuchando que Loki estaba en la ducha. Pensó varios minutos qué hacer para insinuarse, hasta dar con la solución. De inmediato se desnudó y se recostó en la cama, dejándose solo una almohada que cubría su virilidad.

.

Bien, ahora podría estar más concentrado en prepararse adecuadamente después de haber visto a Thor. Hubiera podido esperar hasta más tarde, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con él, ambos listos para sellar su destino juntos definitivamente, pero habiéndose presentado esa breve oportunidad _casual_, reforzaba su confianza y su decisión en dar ese paso trascendental en su vida. No llegó a dudar por falta de amor al rubio, aunque sí lo hizo por falta de seguridad en sí mismo. Sin embargo ahora, luego de compartir esos minutos a solas con él, esos besos y ese abrazo profundo, lleno de emociones, las dudas de Loki terminaron por disiparse siendo reemplazadas por anhelo y esperanza en lo que venía para ambos.

Fue así que el pelinegro siguió el camino por el pasillo a su alcoba. Solo faltaban unas horas y entonces no habría más espera para ninguno. Aunque por el semblante resignado y casi berrinchudo que logró ver en Thor, antes de ser tajante en su _orden_ de que debía mantenerse quieto, sabía que para él esas pocas horas serían un milenio entero. Recordar aquello le hizo esbozar una trémula sonrisa divertida. Definitivamente, Thor se ganaría un trofeo en reconocimiento por su entereza, si lograba llegar cuerdo y estoico a la ceremonia, y no terminaba por _raptarlo_ y mandar al cuerno todos los preparativos. Eso se vería bastante cómico, tanto que seguramente ni siquiera sus padres podrían molestarse, pero sí que aplazarían la ceremonia un par de semanas como escarmiento y esta vez no solo sería un día de no tener contacto de ningún tipo, sino una semana completa y bajo estricta vigilancia.

Vaya reto que tendría el nórdico en frente, por eso, más le valía controlarse y apelar a su sapiencia, que si bien no daba muchos signos de tenerla cuando hacía primero las cosas antes de pensar o preguntar, Loki sabía que la tenía. Algo dormida, pero la tenía.

Poco después, entre que su mente no dejaba de hacer conjeturas divertidas, el hechicero arribó a las puertas de su alcoba, donde el par de guardias a cada lado le mostraron sus respetos en una reverencia, misma que sostuvieron hasta que su príncipe se hubo internado en la privacidad de la estancia. Una vez seguro y en soledad, Loki se dispuso a visitar a su hijo, antes de tomar su baño de purificación. Avanzó hasta la puerta caoba que daba a la habitación contigua, quitó el hechizo que dejara en caso de que Thor quisiera colarse por ahí durante la noche, y se adentró con suma cautela y silencio absoluto. Se acercó a la cuna, fijando su mirada amorosa y paterna en su pequeño. Aun dormía como lo había pronosticado. Tenía sus manitas enroscadas sobre su pecho, apresando debajo la manta verde menta, y sus regordetes piernecillas se removían de vez en cuando mientras que suspiraba entre sueños y parecía balbucear. Era tan hermoso. Su pequeño sol, que algún día brillaría majestuoso y cubierto de gloria.

El ojiverde aún no creía que ese _pedacito de cielo_, como su madre lo llamaba, estuviera ahí, dándole esperanza a su existencia. Pero ahí estaba. Un milagro de la vida misma, el cual era consciente que no se merecía, pero que le fue otorgado como una tregua que el destino pactaba con él.

—Mamá Frigga cuidará de ti por esta noche, así que sé un buen niño con ella, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró, acariciando con su índice derecho una de las diminutas manos del bebé cerrada en puño —Te amo, Eiliv. Tu padre y yo te amamos, mucho más que nuestras vidas, nunca lo dudes —declaró sin elevar la voz, pero si imprimiendo una gran seguridad e intensidad en sus palabras

Loki jamás permitiría que su hijo pasara por sus errores, por sus miedos e inseguridades. Eiliv crecería con una gran confianza en sí mismo y en sus capacidades, con una fuerza sin igual y con determinación inquebrantable, sería un roble como Thor, aguerrido y bien cimentado. Nada doblegaría su coraje, más tampoco nada ni nadie sería rival para su intelecto. Eiliv, _el inmortal entre los dioses_, así sería recordado en el futuro, igual que lo sería por ser el portador de un poder extraordinario. Fuerza e inteligencia mezcladas en un solo ser. Ante ese pensamiento, el hechicero se llenó de orgullo inmenso, e inclinándose para besar la sonrosada y cálida mejilla de su pequeño le dejó descansar, mientras él debía ir a prepararse.

Estando ya dentro de la gran tina con agua caliente y vaporosa, impregnada de suaves esencias por las sales aromáticas que llenaban de confort el ambiente, las esmeraldas de Loki descansaban bajo de los párpados y las pestañas gruesas, mientras su cuerpo liviano, totalmente relajado, parecía flotar en el agua. Su mente estaba en blanco, su respiración lenta y acompasada y su pulso regular, no había un solo punto de perturbación en su profunda meditación. Podía sentir la energía fluyendo libre en su interior, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, el aire llenando sus pulmones y el agua cubriéndole, igual que el calor.

Realmente podría quedarse toda la tarde en ese estado de ausencia placentera, pero el tiempo corría mágicamente y la hora se veía cada vez más cercana. Así que regresando de forma pausada de su trance fue abriendo los ojos, haciéndose consciente de nueva cuenta del tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor. Sus esmeraldas se notaban tranquilas, un tanto aletargadas, mientras que su rostro sonrojado se miraba descansado. Inhaló profundo el aroma a lavanda, contuvo el aire por un breve lapso y lo fue soltando lentamente hasta que sintió estar listo para salir. Lo hizo segundos después sin prisa en sus movimientos, envolviendo su cuerpo en una bata verde, larga hasta las pantorrillas y anudada por la cintura.

Entonces, completamente aislado de lo que había sucedido mientras tomaba su baño, atravesó la puerta y caminó dentro de la habitación, aun sin percatarse de que no estaba solo. Y no fue sino hasta que vio a través del espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él que Thor estaba tendido sobre su cama, desnudo, con los brazos detrás de la nuca y una diminuta y mísera almohadilla cubriendo su hombría, mientras le sonreía de medio lado en actitud provocativa y socarrona. Loki se quedó pasmado por unos segundos viendo su reflejo por el espejo, pasando saliva con nervio, y experimentando un calor infernal que le nació en el vientre y se expandió en milésimas a todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo era que había entrado, si los guardias tenían órdenes estrictas de no dejarlo pasar? Bueno, siendo el rubio quien seguramente los amenazó con romper sus huesos si no se apartaban, no era de extrañarse que aquellos salieran corriendo al primer rugido.

—Thor...

Pronunció en un murmullo, casi siendo susurro, para luego girarse y cuestionarle entre enfadoso e inquieto su presencia, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención a la condenada almohada entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? Prometiste ser paciente, ¿recuerdas? Así que... vístete ahora mismo y sal de aquí

Demandó con aplomo, buscando entretenerse con la caja de plata que resguardaba su atuendo pretendiendo abrirla, mientras veía de reojo a Thor incorporándose en la cama, riendo grave y haciéndole sentirse sumamente nervioso.

.

Se había planteado varias ideas antes de proceder. Ahora que lo analizaba, no sabía qué hacer estando en esa posición. Con Loki todavía dentro de su ducha de purificación, debía pensar en un plan rápido y con buen argumento para explicar el por qué se encontraba desnudo en su cama. Thor no era de los que planeara todo con gran meticulosidad, él se guiaba más por impulsos, pero a veces era inconveniente.

Quitado de todo nerviosismo esperó que Loki saliera, confiando que se le ocurriría algo a último momento… Y así fue. Justo cuando el hechicero le miró con temeridad y ligero enfado, al haber salido de su baño ceremonial y descubierto que había un _intruso_ en su alcoba, Thor sonrió de lado sin inmutarse por la advertencia de su prometido. Cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca y se recostó plácidamente con la almohada en su entrepierna. Miró francamente divertido cómo el ojiverde se tensaba, le encantaba ponerlo bajo presión.

—¿Yo? Pero si solo vine a pedirte que me dejaras usar tu cuarto de baño

Respondió con semblante irónico entre que iba sentándose, lo que provocó que la almohada se apretara y dejara ver algo de la mata de vello.

—Verás… de último instante, el mío ha dejado de funcionar… Pensé que no habría problema en quedarme aquí. Sirve que te ayudo a colocarte tu ropa

Aquello lo dijo al tiempo que tomaba la almohada, presionándola para evitar que cayera, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el hechicero. Y para hacérselo más difícil a éste, pasó por su costado rozándole el brazo y quedando a sus espaldas.

—Hey, no había notado que te creció el cabello —comentó con naturalidad fingida, tomando los mechones azabaches con la mano que no sostenía la almohada

.

Loki bufó fastidiado al escuchar la débil e inverosímil excusa de Thor. Su cuarto de baño estaba perfecto, eso podía apostarlo. Lo que el nórdico hacía realmente en su alcoba era más que obvio, quería adelantar la noche de bodas porque simple y sencillamente no podía lidiar con su calentura. El pelinegro estaba por echárselo en cara, cuando Thor le insinuó que podría quedarse luego de _ducharse_ y _ayudarlo_ a vestirse. Eso le dejó con el reclamo en la boca, puesto que si se quedaba, nada de lo que argumentó el rubio sería lo que hiciera.

En serio, ya había pasado un día, ¿qué le costaba esperar un par de horas más? ¿Es que no podía ser capaz de obligarse a calmar sus ansias? Pues tal parecía que no, y prueba de ello era que ya lo tenía detrás de sí, haciendo un vanal comentario sobre el que su cabello se notaba más largo, entre que Loki percibía cómo eran tomados algunos de sus cabellos y un ágil roce de los dedos contra la piel de su cuello. Motivo que le hizo estremecer, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y la respiración se le cortaba.

—No sueles notar las cosas sino hasta mucho después —contestó serio, tratando de controlar su nervio y siguiendo en su labor de detallar la caja de plata, aun cerrada —Si vas a usar el baño, hazlo. Se hace tarde

Dijo tajante, haciendo amago de querer ir a buscar algo, aunque Thor se lo impidió al acorralarlo contra la mesa, teniéndolo de espaldas todavía. Aquello definitivamente se estaba saliendo del protocolo.

.

El nórdico delineaba la nuca pálida del hechicero. De verdad era hermoso, lástima que el gusto de tenerlo así de cerca seria solo por un momento, puesto que la famosa _ronda del zorro_ no podía salírsele de las manos, de lo contrario tendrían que esperar más tiempo. No era que no confiara en que Loki lo haría sentar cabeza, era su propio autocontrol el que se ponía a prueba con esta tradición, y es que no solo era una prueba de resistencia para el ojiverde sino para él también.

La parte mala del asunto era que no podía revelarle sus intenciones secundarias, pero estaba seguro que su pareja sabría llevar la situación y si se le insinuaba una vez más lo mandaría al demonio, lo que significaba que la ronda del zorro estaría cumplida.

—En un momento iré —susurró soltando la almohada y arrojándola frente a Loki para que se diera cuenta que yacía desnudo a sus espaldas —Te ves algo tenso por el evento. Deja que te de un masaje, eso siempre te relaja… —comentó a su oído izquierdo

Sin esperar que el pelinegro dijera otra cosa, tomó sus hombros con delicadeza y los masajeó. No tan sensualmente para evitar encenderse él mismo, pero si de una forma tranquilizante. Lo tenía contra la mesa y sin escapatoria, bien podía aprovechar aquello.

.

No, eso no podía estar pasando, debía ser una broma. Thor no estaba susurrando a su oído, no se había quitado la almohada de la entrepierna, y no estaba desnudo dándole un masaje para ayudarlo a liberar tensión. _Liberar tensión_, por todos los dioses, lo único que Thor estaba haciendo era alterarlo con cada vez que sus dedos se hundían suavemente en su piel, aun por encima de la bata, y cada instante que sentía su respiración golpeando contra su oído. Aquello no iba a terminar pronto si no hacía algo. Lo quería, igual que Thor, pero todo debía suceder a su tiempo.

Así que recobrando su postura cerró los ojos, inhaló profundo y se concentró en hacer bajar su temperatura corporal, mientras que tomaba las manos del nórdico para hacer que se detuviera, manteniéndolas acunadas entre las suyas.

—Basta, Thor —habló sereno, sin abrir los ojos —Y si no quieres asistir a la ceremonia con más que tus manos congeladas, te vestirás y te irás a tu habitación

Loki abrió sus esmeraldas maliciosas en cuanto percibiera el hielo cubriendo las manos del rubio, entre que sonreía de medio lado y le miraba por sobre el hombro.

—Buen intento, amor mío. Pero no fue suficiente

.

Thor detuvo el masaje cuando escuchó la severa y prudente advertencia de Loki, al igual que sus manos frías, motivo que le hizo sonreír de lado.

_Es el indicado… Bueno, siempre lo ha sido…_

Pensó al confirmar una vez más que el hechicero era coherente y observador en todo cuanto el protocolo señalaba.

El ojiazul aún mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro, y con ternura lo hizo girar para encararlo. Sin decir otra cosa recargó su frente en la otra, sabiendo que Loki estaría confundido por su proceder. No intentaría más insinuaciones o provocaciones, no hacían falta. Y además, la respuesta certeramente madura de su prometido le indicaba que la ronda del zorro estaba concluida, y por tanto debía hacer caso e irse a vestir.

—Tienes razón

Mencionó con enmascarada decepción, para que el ojiverde no sospechara de la particular tradición que acababa de jugarle. Si, jugarle, porque aquello semejó una especie de broma y si Loki se enteraba de la dichosa _ronda del zorro_, seguramente lo mandaría a volar antes de siquiera llegar al altar.

—Debí suponer que no te dejarías persuadir tan fácilmente —sonrió —En fin, te dejo para que termines de alistarte —comentó antes de darle un sutil beso en el cabello azabache, tomar sus pantalones y comenzar a vestirse

.

El hechicero se mantuvo tranquilo, aun cuando Thor le giró para encararlo. Creyó que usaría otro _truco_ para insinuarse, pero por el contrario, solo presionó su frente contra la suya en una muestra de afecto sin segundas intenciones. Aquello le causó extrañeza, ya que no recordaba que se diera por vencido tan fácil. Siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo caer, o al menos llevarlo a un estado crítico, hasta que él mismo le ponía un alto de modo no muy sutil. Pero esta vez fue distinto y eso le parecía sumamente intrigante. Y su intriga creció más todavía, cuando Thor aceptó su derrota sin objeciones, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza, para después darse vuelta, tomar sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo y comenzar a vestirse de espaldas a él.

Por un momento, Loki pensó que dejaría a medias el proceso, se daría vuelta y se abalanzaría sobre él tomándolo desprevenido, pero no. Le vio colocarse la capa, ajustarla con los broches y darle una mirada fugaz junto con una sonrisa cálida, encaminándose luego a la salida. Ante tal acción desinteresada, el pelinegro no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, entrecerrar la mirada y seguir con la misma al nórdico hasta que hubo atravesado la puerta. Instantes después, agachó el rostro con semblante risueño, al tiempo que negaba y volvía a su labor de preparación. Aunque antes de eso, iría a darle un último vistazo a Eiliv, puesto que presentía no tardaría en despertar para su biberón.

.

Salió campal de la habitación, quedándose recargado en la puerta cuando la cerró. Meditó unos segundos lo que había sucedido adentro, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Loki se hubiese dejado llevar por sus insinuaciones? ¿Querría decir que no estaban destinados a estar juntos? Francamente, el nórdico se habría muerto en vida si esa hipótesis resultara cierta, porque tal vez él no era la mitad del hechicero, en cambio, éste sí lo era de él. Era su todo, su mundo, sus ganas de vivir y sacrificarse, él y su hijo, quien estaba en la habitación contigua durmiendo pacíficamente, eran ambos su razón de ser.

No. Eso no era lo que Thor hubiera deseado, el saberse indigno de ser el complemento para Loki. Por fortuna, el ojiverde siempre elocuente lo rechazó con guante blanco, dándole por su lado y regañándolo para que fuera a prepararse. Orden que cumplió sin chistar.

Dentro de su alcoba, y después de mucho lidiar con la maya protectora que va en el pecho y colocarse el peto ceremonial, Thor se cubrió con la capa color dorado sol. Pero mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo empezaron sus inquietudes: ¿Qué pasaría si Loki llegara algún día a decirle que no lo amaba? ¿Qué sucedería si el matrimonio en vez de ser un vínculo eterno fuera su separación inminente? ¿Qué sería de todos los juramentos que habían hecho de quererse por siempre? ¿Qué pasaría con Eiliv? ¿Entonces, qué?

El nórdico terminó de arroparse. Se veía bastante elegante con esa capa dorada, el peto completamente negro y el pantalón de un azul profundo, con tiras a los lados que contenían grabados vikingos en hilo de oro. Un verdadero guerrero, pero su semblante denotaba inseguridad. Se contempló a sí mismo, a ese Thor frente a él con desconfianza del futuro.

—¡No! —gritó con cierto enfado —¡Debo ser fuerte! ¡Se lo juré a Loki!... Y por verlo feliz haré lo que sea, incluso si yo soy el que debe sufrir

Sentenció contra su propio reflejo, armándose de ese valor que lo caracterizaba. Si, estaba nervioso, le aterraba no ser un buen esposo para Loki, a pesar que durante las últimas semanas él fuera quien impuso determinación por consumar su enlace nupcial, pero buscaría un modo de serlo.

Con mayor confianza en lo que vendría se colocó por fin un casco especial, hecho de oro puro con granito, y en vez de alas, sus ornamentos semejaban cuernos de venado tallados como ramas. Muy a tiempo terminó de vestirse puesto que una dama de Frigga se hizo presente en su habitación, avisándole que el camino a su celebración estaba listo, así como los invitados. Thor dio una última inhalación y salió de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose a paso veloz a unas puertas gigantescas. A partir de ese momento no vería más al hechicero, sino hasta que se abrieran las puertas, de modo que él haría acto de presencia por una puerta lateral, mientras Loki se aparecería en la puerta contraria.

.

Luego de haber alimentado a Eiliv y pasar un breve momento con él, Loki volvió a dormirlo para poder centrarse en su preparación. Así que depositando suavemente al pequeño dentro de su cuna lo cubrió con su manta y besó su frente. Se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta a su habitación, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al espejo de cuerpo completo con la mesa a lado, donde yacían la caja de plata y sus ropas ceremoniales.

Abrió la caja de par en par con sumo cuidado y retiró una delgada tela blanca transparente que servía de cubierta, dejando a la vista parte del ropaje. Tomó delicadamente la túnica y la fue sacando con lentitud, apreciando la pieza ir apareciendo de dentro de la caja, hasta verla por completo. Una hermosa pieza de seda verde ocre con exquisitos bordados en hilo de oro, semejando las ramas de Yggdrasil, tanto en la parte del pecho al cuello, como en los puños de las mangas. Aquella fina vestimenta fue un obsequio de Frigga, quien la confeccionara con sus propias manos.

Loki colocó la túnica a un lado para sacar el resto. Un pantalón y cinturón de cuero negro, aunque éste llevaba detalles de simbología asgardiana, igualmente bordados. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y se quitó la bata para colocarse pieza por pieza, de modo concentrado y sin prisa, rindiéndole el honor que merecía tal ritual. En cuanto terminó de cerrar la túnica al frente y colocó el cinturón, el ojiverde esperó unos momentos antes de girarse al espejo. De repente fue como si el miedo a verse le invadiera. Tenía miedo de lo que vería, porque… ¿qué tal si no era lo que esperaba? Durante todas esas semanas de espera se mostraba plenamente convencido, pero fue en ese preciso momento que la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él.

Amaba a Thor, deseaba estar unido a él, ¿entonces por qué temía? Simple, porque si los fantasmas del pasado eran los que tendría de frente al verse, todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había renovado, se vendría abajo.

Pero esos errores de antaño habían sido precisamente por temor y no podía permitirse volver a sucumbir ante ellos, no más, y menos en ese día. Así que armándose de valor y determinación respiró profundo y lento, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, mismos que abrió de nuevo llenos de decisión para girarse de un solo movimiento, quedando de frente al espejo y viendo su propio reflejo. Se mantuvo así, observándose por varios segundos en busca de algún rastro de aquello que no quería ver de nuevo. Fue entonces que se vio como era ahora, digno y aceptado. No había más recelo, no más resentimiento, no más odio ni desespero, solo era él, como antes. Con esperanza de despertar al siguiente día solo para verse rodeado de aquellos que lo amaban y que amaba por igual. Era solo él, con el anhelo de compartir sus días y noches al lado del hermano, del hombre al que siempre amó, el mismo que nunca dejó de creer en él a pesar de todo… Thor.

Con ese pensamiento, Loki esbozó una liviana sonrisa, completando ese momento de retrospección con el mejor de los sentimientos. Supo que era hora cuando una doncella llamó a su puerta. Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener el porte, haciendo aparecer una delgada corona de oro alrededor de su frente, con insinuación de dos protuberancias talladas en relieve, que sobresalían y se iban perdiendo al extenderse por la circunferencia de la corona. La que además estaba seccionada en ciertas partes, y por tanto dejaba ver parte del cabello azabache. Caminó entonces a la puerta para ir al encuentro esperado, no sin antes dejar instrucciones a la doncella, quien velaría por Eiliv hasta que Frigga le hiciera compañía después de la ceremonia.

.

Si el nórdico no tuviera uñas, ya se habría comido la mano entera. Estaba terriblemente impaciente y nervioso, algo parecido al día que estuvo a punto de ser proclamado rey de Asgard. No, no tanto así, en aquella ocasión solo estaba ansioso por glorificarse, ahora estaba realmente agitado porque declararía su amor por Loki frente a todo Asgard y solo deseaba plasmarlo de la forma correcta.

Suspiró de nuevo tratando de calmarse. Su madre no podía darle palabras de aliento en ese instante porque tenía que estar en el altar, dado que sería ella quien los uniría en el _dote de Frigga_. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse a Loki junto con Eiliv, la emoción efusiva que provocaba en él tenerlos a ambos. Había luchado tanto por lograr que el hechicero regresara, por conseguir alejarlo de aquella obscuridad, por recuperar a su hermano, su cómplice, la única persona en el universo que podía cambiar todo con tan solo el chasquido de sus dedos… Y ahora podía estar completamente confiado que así seguiría.

Siendo así, Thor más seguro, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Los rayos del sol reflejados en los murales y columnas de oro, enceguecieron sus zafiros momentáneamente. Una ovación bastante subida de tono llegó a sus oídos y supo que era tiempo. Avanzó lento por el pasillo, recibiendo sonrisas y glorificaciones a su nombre, hasta llegar a las escaleras ceremoniales, observando a su madre arriba de éstas. Se detuvo, hizo una reverencia, se puso de pie nuevamente y giró hacia la multitud intentando divisar a su prometido. Por lo que infirió, aun no era tiempo de que Loki saliera, así que fijó su atención a las puertas por donde debía aparecer, con el corazón latiéndole a galope.

.

Al poco tiempo de haber abandonado su habitación, el ojiverde ya se encontraba de frente a las puertas doradas, igual que presentía que Thor se hallaba en el otro extremo esperando impaciente. A pesar que trataba de mostrarse entero, sereno, incluso frío, Loki moría de ansia por dentro. Una vez que pusiera un pie en el interior, no habría regreso, aunque realmente no pensaba en darse a la fuga ni mucho menos. Lo que si pasaba por su cabeza, era que si las puertas no se abrían en menos de cinco minutos él mismo lo haría.

Y como si su impaciencia interna hubiese sido escuchada por los dioses, las puertas se abrieron a los segundos, entre el sonido pesado del metal dorado y el cegador resplandor del sol vespertino, que iría ocultándose mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, finalizando con el ocaso. Breves segundos sus pies permanecieron inmóviles, al tiempo que miraba a toda esa gente reunida para presenciar la unión de sus príncipes en matrimonio. Por un instante, sus recuerdos viajaron a ese día en que él mismo truncara el ascenso al trono de Thor, al traer a los Gigantes de Hielo al palacio. Aquel no fue el mejor momento para recordarlo, y ese sentimiento de culpa pinchó su corazón. Tal vez no era digno de estar ahí, después de todo.

Dudaba de nuevo. El temor estaba saboteando su gran día, el miedo quería llevarlo lejos de su destino, pero no lo lograría. No lo haría, porque sus esmeraldas inquietas se encontraron a lo lejos con los zafiros del nórdico, quien le veía como habiendo notado su incertidumbre y entre miradas trataba de infundirle confianza y seguridad. A través de su mirar transparente, Thor le decía: _Deja el pasado atrás. Éste es un nuevo comienzo, solo tienes que dar ese paso y tomarlo... Juntos los haremos…_ Eso fue todo lo que el hechicero necesitaba para confiar y dar por fin ese paso que lo separaba de ese nuevo futuro.

Así, Loki caminó por el pasillo, mientras sus oídos eran inundados por expresiones de asombro y varias de elogio. Sí que debía verse a la altura de la situación para haber causado tal conmoción entre los presentes. Al poco llegó al pie de los escalones, situándose junto a Thor, aunque apenas si le dedicó una mirada cómplice para inclinarse en una reverencia pronunciada a su madre, quien le sonrió cándida y devolvió el saludo con un liviano asentimiento de cabeza. Luego de eso, ambos permanecieron de frente a la reina, en solemne espera de que diera inicio la ceremonia. Aunque miradas furtivas entre Thor y Loki no se hicieron esperar mientras tanto.

.

Tan solo había pasado un imperceptible minuto, cuando el ojiazul comenzó a desesperarse porque las benditas puertas no se abrían, pero por fortuna sus ruegos de proseguir se manifestaron, dado que las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver al hechicero que lucía algo nervioso e inmóvil. Thor notó que posiblemente ver a todo Asgard reunido lo intimaba, pero le dirigió una mirada conciliadora como diciendo: _Está bien, yo estaré contigo…_ Loki pareció entender ese mensaje, ya que caminó a paso veloz por la alfombra hasta quedar de costado a él. Thor hubiera querido tomarlo de la mano, más todavía no llegaban a ese momento de la ceremonia. Y tuvo a bien esperar pues Frigga le miró con semblante de regaño, aunque amable, para indicarle a su hijo mayor que dejara _en paz_ a Loki.

Odín se encontraba a un costado de las escaleras, vigilando con su ojo de cíclope cualquier anormalidad. Y el nórdico estaba tan emocionado, que no había notado que sus amigos se encontraban en un palco especial reservado para los allegados al príncipe, pero poco le importó puesto que ahora su cabeza ocupaba una sola meta: unirse a Loki.

Y así, Madre de Todo, teniendo el buen visto de Odín, alzó sus brazos en señal de que _el dote de Frigga_ principiaba. Sus palabras hablaban de unión verdadera, el matrimonio, lo que significaba tener un vínculo como el suyo, mismo que casi no se había visto en Asgard, el sagrado privilegio de una familia y demás temas que atañen. Durante ese discurso, ambos dioses permanecieron de pie y la multitud a sus espaldas también. Padre de Todo se mantuvo en su postura palacial, estoico y firme como era costumbre. Luego que Frigga terminara de hablar, hizo señal a una doncella para que le entregara un listón de tela rojo. Era el momento de la unión real, por lo que ambos príncipes debían decir sus votos frente a todo el reino para pactarlo.

Thor vio aquella extensión de lino y su corazón latió con más fuerza. Sabía que por ser el primogénito, él debía hablar primero, cosa que lo intranquilizaba más. Cerró los ojos, arrodillándose al igual que el hechicero, esperando a que su madre procediera.

—Este lazo simboliza la unión, el vínculo, la conexión entre ustedes, y solo si ambos lo desean será sellado en la línea del tiempo —habló la reina, pasando la tela entre ellos y por sobre sus hombros, anudándola al frente, para luego susurrarles —Ahora deberán decir sus votos, hijos míos

Ambos asintieron, poniéndose en pie y girándose a encarar a todos sus súbditos. Thor pasó saliva y por inercia tomó la mano de Loki, tanto por protección como por tener la mente en blanco. Sabía que era turno de hablar, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

.

Aquellos breves instantes en que todo permaneció en silencio, estando ambos frente a su madre, Loki pudo percibir cómo ella le advertía a Thor con mirada autoritaria, pero sin perder el toque maternal, que se comportara y mantuviera sus ansias por demostrarle afecto aplacadas, hasta que la ceremonia concluyera. El hechicero disimuló una sonrisa divertida, por imaginar la segura expresión de niño regañado que su casi esposo tenía plasmada en su rostro. No quiso averiguarlo y confirmarlo. Primero, porque su madre le advertiría de la misma forma que guardara la postura, y segundo, porque no quería hacerle más abrumador el momento al nórdico. Era una ocasión especial para ambos y las bromas no tenían razón de ser en ese instante.

No pasó mucho cuando la voz de Frigga resonara en todo el salón, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes al igual que la de Odín, quien de vez en cuando miraba a sus hijos con su eterno semblante serio y solemne, pero con un matiz entremezclado de calidez y añoranza. Loki había esperado por tanto ver esa mirada dirigida hacia él con ese sentimiento, que incluso podía catalogar como orgullo, que un nudo en la garganta le hizo bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos por un breve instante. Respiró hondo, entre que escuchaba a su madre recitar los preceptos que daban inicio con el ritual, para luego devolver la vista a sus esmeraldas, ligeramente cristalinas, y exhalar el aire de modo lento y calmo.

Justo después, el símbolo que representaba su unión fue colocado por la reina sobre los hombros de ambos, yaciendo de rodillas frente a ella, mientras les indicaba en susurro lo que seguía. Fue entonces que el corazón de Loki galopó mucho más inquieto que antes, y aunque usaba toda su fuerza de autocontrol, no pudo evitar que las piernas le temblaran ligeramente al encarar a toda esa multitud. Aunque no era realmente que los súbditos le atemorizaran en masa, sino que era el cúmulo de adrenalina y nervio por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sin embargo, el gesto protector inmediato que tuvo Thor, al tomarle la mano y apretarla con firmeza, fue un gran alivio que ayudó a menguar su incertidumbre.

Más podía sentir ahora, como si ese peso que hubo caído de sus hombros se hubiera impuesto sobre los del rubio, y su mutismo e inmovilidad se lo confirmaban. Debía ser Thor quien comenzara a recitar los votos. Loki estaba seguro que los sabía, puesto que se les ocurrió _practicarlos_ antes de demostrarse cuanto se amaban en cada ocasión. Pero Loki también estaba seguro que al nórdico se le borró la memoria y ahora no tenía idea de cómo debía hacerlo. Por lo que entonces el pelinegro le hizo girar de costado, quedando ambos de frente, para que se le hiciera más sencillo hablar si lo hacía teniéndolo a él de público, en lugar de todo Asgard. Le tomó ambas manos con seguridad, apretándolas, y mirándole fijo y cálido le habló sin palabras, alentándolo a expresarse.

_Dímelo solo a mí. Olvídalos a ellos y solo dímelo a mí…_

.

A cada segundo, su corazón latía frenéticamente, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Realmente era un dilema, porque tener a más de un millón de ojos expectantes a la espera de escucharlo, hizo que a Thor se le paralizara el cerebro. Algo muy grave para el escaso que poseía, y no poder trabajar con él resultaba un lío total. Pero Loki salvó aquella desubicación tomándolo por ambas manos, girándolo para que quedaran frente a frente, transmitiéndole esa seguridad que siempre lo llenaba de orgullo. Orgullo y alegría de saberse dueño de su amor y su corazón. Thor notó en esas esmeraldas el brillo que lo impulsaba a hablarle con romanticismo, y en efecto, encontró conexiones para hacerlo.

—Loki Laufeyson... Hemos pasado por dificultades bastante severas. Algunas casi me orillan a perderte...

Empezó algo torpe, pero siguió mirando a Loki. De pronto el sonido exterior no se escuchó más, tan solo resonaba el tum-tra de cada latido y la respiración profunda del ojiverde. Viéndolo en plenitud, no halló otro modo de hablar más que con la verdad.

—Cuando te creí muerto, yo mismo casi muero en vida. Pero los dioses te devolvieron y desde ese instante juré a como diera lugar traerte de vuelta, no importando desobedecer las leyes de Asgard o al gran concejo. Te pedí regresar porque sin ti no hubiera soportado. Cuando correspondiste, la dicha que sentí fue tan indescriptible que pensé fue un milagro de los mismos dioses

Thor se cortó un momento para tomar aire porque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Compaginábamos tan perfecto, que era imposible para mí concebir una conexión de tal magnitud... Supongo que lo fue desde niños. ¿Te diste cuenta, cierto? Y para cuando nos enteramos de ese lazo tan fuerte que logramos forjar, Eiliv ya venía en camino... Nuestro hijo es la mayor de las bendiciones que he podido tener, y también lo es el estar de pie aquí, ambos, diciendo toda esta confesión. Sé que existen algunos que aún se oponen al evento, pero yo les digo a esas personas: ¿quiénes son para juzgarnos? Ellos no conocen todo el dolor que pasamos, especialmente tú... Nadie te conoce tan bien como yo, y solía pensar que era por ser tu hermano, pero no... Soy el que te conoce mejor, porque soy el único en todo el universo que te ama...

Cerró los ojos, conteniéndose del llanto a pesar que su voz ya sonaba quebrada.

—Yo... te amo, Loki... Y por esa simple razón es que no puedo seguir mi camino sin ti. Te has vuelto una parte vital, no me importa que crean que estoy loco. Sé lo que siento y lo repetiría las veces necesarias para hacerles comprender a todos que te amo... Te amo y que nunca dejaré de profesarte ese amor, nunca dejare de estar a tu lado y apoyarte, me esforzaré para ser digno de ser tu esposo... Sabes cuan larga es la lista, pero solo te lo repetiré una vez más: te amo, Loki... Te amo...

.

Loki se mantuvo estoico, tomando con firmeza las manos de Thor y mirando fijo ese par de zafiros, que evidenciaban el revuelo de sentimientos invadiendo el alma del nórdico al expresarse. Cada palabra verdadera que escuchaba, cada frase proferida, resumía todo lo que hubo pasado entre ellos hasta ese momento. En cada sílaba emitida por Thor, era expuesto el modo en cómo vivió cada instante de felicidad y dolor, de tristeza, de angustia y desolación al creerlo perdido. Pero también hablaba de esa esperanza que siempre mantuvo intacta hacia él, a pesar de todo, de la dicha por su vuelta a casa y del anhelo por compartir su vida entera a su lado.

En definitiva, aquel discurso improvisado se había salido por completo del protocolo ceremonial, y tanto el hechicero como su madre y Odín lo sabían, pero qué más daba, si era el corazón mismo de Thor el que hablaba y tocaba el de Loki con su caricia ferviente. Qué importaba romper las reglas, si aquella conversación se volvió íntima y personal, solo entre ellos dos, desde el momento en que ambos se miraron frente a frente, olvidándose del universo entero. A final de cuentas, en ese compromiso que estaban por sellar, no necesitaban que hubiera más involucrados que ellos, puesto que era un pacto entre dos personas que se unirían en cuerpo y alma por voluntad propia. Un vínculo en el que únicamente se necesitaban dos y no más.

Precisamente por eso, ni Odín ni Frigga se opusieron, ni mucho menos hicieron intento alguno por corregir al mayor de sus hijos, porque ambos sabían y entendían que dejar hablar al corazón era mucho más importante, honorable y trascendental, que un montón de palabras escritas solo para cumplir con un régimen estricto. Y Loki también lo veía de la misma forma, por lo que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Thor y dejar que fuera su corazón el que le expresara lo que guardaba. Aunque a esas alturas seguramente ya no había mucho que el rubio no supiera, pero reafirmarlo en ese día de gloria para los dos no tendría por qué salir sobrando.

Así, en cuanto el nórdico finalizó, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo amaba con ese tono de voz quebrado, casi al borde del llanto, el hechicero no pudo evitar sentir ese mismo nudo en la garganta. Más conservando el porte y respirando profundo solo se limitó a dedicarle una cándida sonrisa de aceptación, entre que bajaba la mirada y meditaba las palabras que le compartiría.

—Cuando éramos niños, solía seguirte a todas partes porque pensaba que nada malo me pasaría estando a tu lado. Y a donde quiera que ibas me llevabas contigo, porque decías que así nunca nada malo me ocurriría si estaba cerca de ti —habló sereno y con ligero matiz risueño plasmado en su rostro, recordando aquellos días de tierna infancia —Compartíamos el mismo camino lleno de sueños e ilusiones, lleno de aventuras y añoranzas... hasta que un día me perdí...

Calló por breves segundos, sintiendo un sabor amargo al decir aquellas últimas frases, puesto que recordar lo siguiente no sería en verdad algo que rebosara de miel sobre hojuelas. Su expresión se tornó livianamente seria, con un toque de pesar, entre que cerraba los ojos y tomaba un profundo respiro. Dejó que sus esmeraldas volvieran a ver la luz al poco tiempo, aunque no mirando a Thor directamente, más clavando la mirada dolosa en las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

—Cuando eso pasó, no vi más allá de todo ese valle de obscuridad. Fue un sendero de olvido y soledad y solo tenía delante un camino lleno de espinas, de escoria y del más profundo vacío que se pueda imaginar. Solo existía la nada, disfrazada de tiranía y control, de despecho y venganza, pero era nada al final… Me resigné a vivir de ese modo, me obligué a abrazar ese destino maldito, porque era la única forma que tenía para continuar, porque creí que ya no había nada más para mí... Pero entonces me encontraste, hallaste mi rastro y me trajiste de vuelta…

Al decirlo, sus esmeraldas le devolvían una mirada nostálgica y cristalina a ese par de zafiros que no distaban demasiado de estar en la misma situación. El corazón de Loki parecía romperse con cada mal recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo se restauraba. Los pedazos caían, pero volvían a juntarse y a unirse, como si el expresar todo eso en aquel momento fuera un tipo de purificación. Como si decirlo lavara de algún modo su alma, aun atormentada en lo más profundo, y la dejara lista, perfecta para formar parte de una nueva, donde no solo sería su alma sino también la de Thor, ambas fundiéndose como una aleación de metales. Distintos en esencia, pero que resultaban el complemento idóneo entre uno y otro, dando por resultado una consistencia sólida e inquebrantable.

—Dudé por mucho tiempo. No confiaba ni siquiera en mí después de eso, pero tú me sacaste del error y me llevaste de nuevo a recorrer ese camino que un día compartimos juntos, para hacerme recordar que aún podía caminarlo a tu lado... Y tan ha sido así, que juntos realizamos el mayor milagro que pudimos haber logrado al tener a Eiliv

Sintiendo su voz apagarse y temblar, Loki volvió a pausar, entre que una traicionera lágrima se escapaba por la esquina de su ojo derecho. La dejó correr cuesta abajo, mientras tomaba el aire suficiente para concluir con su confesión.

—Te amo, Thor Odinson, más de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a imaginar... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, caminando ese sendero que nos vio crecer, que nos vio amarnos, que nos vio separarnos tan solo para volvernos a encontrar. Eso es lo que quiero en mi vida a partir de ahora, vivirla contigo y con nuestro hijo... Solo eso...

.

Thor escuchó con devoción cada palabra que Loki profería. Sabía que para el hechicero no era sencillo expresarse, mucho menos en un ambiente con millares de personas aguardando por el discurso. También sabía que para él era un remordimiento tortuoso rememorar aquel momento obscuro en la historia, donde sus caminos se vieron separados temporalmente.

Quiso decirle que igualmente comprendía lo que debió sentir, deseaba abrazarlo cuando se cortó y su voz se quebró, pero lo dejó continuar. Aunque en serio, hubiera preferido que no hablara más de ese trágico suceso, no soportaba verlo sufrir por el pasado, ser atormentado por la culpa y verlo con esas esmeraldas bañadas de melancolía. Pero el ojiverde cambió su semblante repentinamente al mencionar que se habían encontrado por segunda vez en sus vidas. Thor notó que su prometido retenía el llanto, sin embargo, éste se hizo presente al poner punto final a su confesión.

El nórdico en seguida lo rodeó con los brazos para reconfortarlo, no importándole que estuviera fuera de contexto. Lo único que le importaba era ser el soporte del hechicero, que bien lo necesitaba. Desde que tenía memoria, él fue su protección y el refugio que Loki nunca encontraría en otro sitio.

—También te amo…

Susurró trémulamente y acariciándole la nuca, en lo que sentía cómo Loki descargaba parte de esa catarsis en su regazo. Le importó un demonio que todos estuvieran presenciando aquello, al fin y al cabo, ellos nunca entenderían.

.

Hubiera podido lidiar con toda aquella carga de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, removiendo cada fibra sensible a las memorias sombrías del pasado. Hubiera tragado todo ello como siempre lo hacía para no verse débil ante los demás, para no flaquear en frente de todos los que alguna vez le condenaron y juzgaron sin saber, ni mucho menos entender el sufrimiento y el peso tan desgastante que cargaba a cuestas. Hubiera hecho desaparecer esa pequeña gota fría que surcaba su mejilla, dejando el rastro húmedo de su paso por sobre la piel de porcelana. Hubiera, simplemente hubiera…

Pero al final, le fue imposible no dejar que ese sentimiento que le cerraba la garganta y le pinchaba el corazón se asomara poco más de lo que hubiese podido permitir, al verse envuelto por los brazos protectores de Thor, quien le transmitía consuelo y calidez mientras le acariciaba con fervor el cabello azabache por detrás de la nuca, devolviéndole su amor en un susurró trémulo y cortado.

Inmediatamente Loki se olvidó del mundo entero, igual que hiciese Thor, y se aferró a los costados del nórdico, subiendo y retrayendo los brazos de modo que éstos se vieran alrededor de los hombros, arrugando con sus manos parte de la capa dorada que tenía a su alcance. Se mantuvieron en esa misma posición por un par de minutos que bien parecieran una eternidad, con el rostro del ojiverde escondido en el cuello del rubio, del mismo modo que el de Thor se hundía entre su nuca y mechas de su cabello. Habían olvidado por completo que ese tipo de contacto físico estaba rotundamente prohibido durante la celebración, hasta que Frigga otorgara su bendición. Pero nada importaba en ese breve instante en que ambos encontraban consuelo a tanto pesar de antaño, uno en brazos del otro.

Nada importaba en esos minutos que ambos se profesaban perdón y amor al mismo tiempo. No importaba nada más que el sanarse mutuamente, a través de ese abrazo plagado de emociones y anhelo.

Momentos después las esmeraldas cubiertas de lágrimas se abrieron, entre que los últimos rezagos de aquel par de ríos cristalinos terminaban de emanar, acompañados de una exhalación trémula donde Loki se liberaba de aquel nudo en la garganta. El hechicero pudo ver entonces a Odín, siempre imponente y serio, propio e inamovible, pero sabía que su corazón templado en hierro duro y firme había sido tocado. Y la prueba misma de ello, era su mirada gacha junto con ese liviano fruncir en su entrecejo. También notó el semblante sereno de Frigga, mezclado con aquel sentimiento enternecedor que solo una madre puede mostrar. Sin embargo, ésta le hizo saber con una suave expresión autoritaria que debían proseguir con la ceremonia, o el ocaso llegaría y no se vería cumplida la unión como era tradición y ley.

Así que Loki asintió al mandato de su madre y se apartó suavemente del regazo de Thor, no sin antes hablarle un poco para calmarlo, puesto que ahora era él quien aún se percibía sensible y aferrado a su espalda.

—Ya es suficiente de lloriqueo, ¿no crees? Se supone que es una boda, no un funeral

Susurró bromista en su oído, al tiempo que removía su rostro del cuello para encararlo y recargar su frente a la otra, mientras que limpiaba con los pulgares de sus manos los restos del llanto que aún cubría las mejillas del nórdico. Lo miró fijo y ligeramente risueño, pudiendo notar como el ojiazul respondía a su peculiar modo de romper la tensión al sonreírse y cerrar los ojos por breves segundos, en lo que un par de lágrimas extra resbalaban por su rostro. Si, así era Thor, un sentimental de primera, y Loki lo amaba así. Él era su contraparte, su complemento, ambos lo eran el uno del otro. Thor era su sentimiento expuesto al aire y Loki su consciencia. Así como no hay luz sin obscuridad, no hay tormenta sin calma, y las cosas habían vuelto a ser de esa forma como al principio.

Thor era la tormenta, fiera e impetuosa. Y Loki la calma, sutil y trémula, pero aplomante.

.

Luego de esos dos minutos de total silencio y un abrazo cálido, Loki le habló con ese toque especial de travesura e imponencia. Por supuesto, Thor no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, a pesar que seguía con el nudo atorado. Suspiró con alivio y observó que su madre les indicaba que continuaran, de lo contrario la ceremonia no se concluiría.

Thor enfocó sus zafiros inquietos de nuevo en el hechicero, encontrándolo más animado y sin rastros de rezagos pasados. Eso era lo más importante: que Loki pudiera sentirse pleno, puro, fuera de toda culpa y recuerdo tortuoso. Era cierto que el nórdico no sabía por completo cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero sabía leer sus expresiones, y la de ahora le indicaba que no se preocupara porque él tenía la conciencia tranquila. Siguió tomándolo por ambas manos y cuando su madre se los indicó, ambos voltearon hacia ella, dispuestos a pactar su unión de manera _oficial_.

Entonces Frigga se acercó, extendió sus brazos, les pidió que se retiraran sus ornamentos de la cabeza, y les colocó una mano en cada frente.

—Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson. Sean bendecidos en _el dote de Frigga_ que ha escuchado sus votos, tengan la seguridad de tener sustento, unión familiar, credibilidad, abundancia, y sobretodo amor. El profesarse amor a diario no sea una imposición, sino una verdad

La diosa dibujó con sus pulgares en la frente de cada uno un signo que significaba _lazo eterno_.

—Que por estas nupcias, ambos encuentren felicidad en el camino del matrimonio, sean colmados de sabiduría y fortaleza, evocados con vehemencia y fidelidad y satisfechos en sus deseos como pareja —Madre de Todo retiró sus manos y tomó la derecha de Loki y la izquierda de Thor para unirlas —Que quede escrito en los hilos del tiempo que tejen las Nornas y presenciado por todos los dioses que ustedes, Thor y Loki, quedan unidos el uno al otro en el sagrado vínculo nupcial

Fue así como Frigga daba por concluso el bien esperado enlace entre los príncipes. Y la diosa, al verlos claramente felices, se acercó a susurrarles.

—Esta es la parte donde ambos se dan su primer beso como esposos

.

Una vez que la reina impusiera sus manos sobre ellos y bendijera su unión recitando los preceptos sagrados, ya no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera romper ese lazo eterno entre los dos. Así lo habían elegido y así sería escrito y recordado por las generaciones venideras.

Luego de escuchar el _permiso_ de Frigga para sellar la ceremonia con un beso, tanto Loki como Thor se sonrieron ruborizados, girándose de nueva cuenta y quedando de frente. El hechicero se perdía en ese mar celeste, igual que el nórdico naufragaba en sus esmeraldas anhelantes. Ambos, aun tomados de las manos, se acercaron con los corazones latiendo a mil y las ansias explotando. No fue hasta que Thor le tomó por el cuello con su diestra que Loki sintió su rostro siendo acercado lentamente, para serle depositado un cálido y tierno beso. Solo a presión, pero eso no desmerecía el sentimiento compartido entre los dos.

.

Al tener el permiso de su madre, Thor apretó más las manos de Loki mientras iba acercándose con cautela, realmente extasiado. Estaban a escasos centímetros, y el rubio se hubiera quedado con las manos unidas solamente, pero creyó que la mejor forma de besarlo era como la primera vez que le confesó su amor. Así, levantó su diestra para tomarlo del cuello y juntó sus labios con felicidad genuina.

En el beso, a pesar de ser sencillo, ambos se transmitieron su energía astral, el corazón, sus anhelos, se volvió eterno ese instante, no importando lo demás. Thor movió ligeramente sus labios para que los del ojiverde quedaran incrustados en los suyos, la diestra acarició con cariño el cabello azabache y cuando decidieron separarse, el nórdico permaneció con su frente unida a la de su ahora esposo.

Sonrió bobamente, sabiendo que ese beso había sido el primero de muchos en una vida futura. Luego, el sonido de aplausos y ovaciones se manifestó en sus oídos. La unión estaba consumada y el pueblo de Asgard celebraría de ahora en adelante aquel acontecimiento tan memorable.

—Te amo… —abrazó a Loki regocijándose por dentro

.

Si, definitivamente, ese beso era idéntico al primero que se dieron varios ayeres atrás. Un beso robado a la luz dorada de una tarde otoñal, donde por primera vez el corazón de ambos latió al mismo compás. Un primer contacto entre labios que solo conocían el tacto fraterno, mismo que aquel día se transformó en algo más que eso. Algo más significativo que solo una demostración de afecto desinteresado de hermano a hermano. Algo más que solo compartir un amor inocente e ingenuo. Algo más que solo decir _te quiero_.

El breve instante que duró aquel contacto liviano, pero profundo en un contexto espiritual, con el cual daban por sellada su unión estando a la vista de todo el reino, sin ocultarse más, sin poner de pretexto el qué dirán, el qué harán o el qué pensarán, Loki percibió que en efecto, ahora no solo estaban unidos de palabra y acción, sino que lo estaban en todo sentido... En alma. El lazo con el cual ambas existencias habían sido atadas, perduraría hasta el final de los tiempos, incluso más allá de estos.

Una vez que dieran por concluido ese juramento silencioso, de procurarse y velar el uno por el otro más allá de la muerte, se separaron y permanecieron mirándose con el regocijo impreso en sus orbes, entre que escuchaban la alegría de los presentes evocada en congratulaciones y ovaciones. Fue entonces que Loki sintió los brazos de Thor envolverle de nuevo en un abrazo lleno de emociones, lleno de esperanza en su futuro juntos, mientras le profería su amor en aquel susurro conmovido y pleno. Sin perder tiempo, el hechicero correspondió de igual forma, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y pegando su rostro al del rubio.

—También yo...

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino**

**Juramentos: Susurros del ocaso II**

Mantuvieron el abrazo por un tiempo algo prolongado, hasta que su madre les pidió que hicieran su primera caminata nupcial en medio del pasillo, frente a los asgardianos que seguían clamando su unión. Ambos siguieron tomados de la mano, obedeciendo a Frigga y sonriéndose con complicidad, irradiando esa energía atrayente que caracterizaba su relación, misma que los habitantes de aquel pedazo de cielo notaban a medida que los príncipes desposados avanzaban.

Después de ellos, toda la corte, los reyes y los allegados de más alto rango los siguieron, y por último, los que habían sido invitados al banquete privado también acompañaron. Thor y Loki caminaban imponentes hacia el gran comedor para principiar con un magnífico banquete, digno de recordarse por todos los siglos venideros. Toda la mesa de caoba estaba tapizada con los manjares más selectos del reino, rebosantes en las charolas de oro puro, los barriles llenos de vino, así como algunas barricas de hidromiel o cerveza que no tardarían en ser bebidos por los guerreros.

Una vez que los esposos llegaron al salón se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando que los invitados tomaran su lugar y se acoplaran al ambiente.

—Ven, necesito hablarte de algo — susurró el nórdico al oído del hechicero, apretando su mano y dirigiéndose ambos al palco, lejos de la multitud

A pesar de que por ser los anfitriones debían ser ellos quienes iniciaran el banquete, Thor pensó que lo más importante era expresar sus sentimientos de la forma convencional. Sabía que en ese instante no podía hacerle el amor a Loki, aunque en serio le hubiera encantado, pero consideró apropiado hablarle con ese toque ingenuo que tenía, dado que la ceremonia no dio cabida a que de verdad expusiera sus puntos de vista. Se encaminaron entonces y el barullo de los invitados disminuyó, el Dios del Trueno y del Engaño se vieron protegidos de la vista de todos por delicadas cortinas, que fueran suficiente privacidad para que Thor tomara de nuevo por el cuello a Loki y lo besara. Esta vez con más impaciencia y pasión.

.

En cuanto llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete nupcial, no pasó mucho para que Thor le pidiera un momento a solas. Desde que entraron a la amplia estancia, Loki presentía que su esposo buscaría el momento para estar fuera de la vista, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera prácticamente a los dos minutos de haber llegado. Pero sería mentir si negara querer lo mismo. Aún pasarían varias horas antes de poder estar solos en intimidad, así que sin objetar ni rechistar, Loki siguió de la mano al nórdico, escabulléndose ambos con sigilo y cautela hasta salir al palco, donde se sirvieron de las cortinas vaporosas para ocultarse. Solo que no contaron con que cierta madre suya se percató de la curiosa y hasta cómica huida.

Frigga solo se limitó a sonreír en entre cálida y divertida, viendo a sus hijos salir cual ráfagas al balcón, entre que se _aseguraban_ de no ser sorprendidos. La reina y Odín jamás hubieran hecho algo fuera de los preceptos, códigos y normas, pero los tiempos cambian y la diosa no veía mal que Thor y Loki quisieran darle un giro travieso al protocolo. De hecho, ya no era la primera vez que rompían las reglas y ponían todo de cabeza. Pero con Odín era otra cosa, y a pesar de que éste se regocijaba internamente por la unión de sus hijos, no le vería el lado divertido al que se hubieses escapado y no se hicieran responsables de su obligación. Así que a modo de darles tiempo y encubrirlos, Frigga se encargó de desviar la atención del monarca y los invitados para darles un respiro y un poco de privacidad.

Mientras tanto, afuera en la terraza, el ojiverde no tuvo oportunidad de hacer ni decir nada puesto que Thor se abalanzó sobre él con premura, tomándolo por el cuello para mantenerle fijo y besándolo con desespero, como si la vida misma se le fuera en ello. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír entre el beso, por el ansia que transmitía ese contacto que propiciaba el nórdico. Aunque no solo era Thor quien lo ansiaba. Loki también deseaba probar sus labios como se debía, y por esa razón correspondió con el mismo ímpetu y necesidad, abriendo la boca para amoldarse con la ajena, succionando, apenas rozándose con sus lenguas, al tiempo que se pegaba más al cuerpo del rubio y tomaba sus muñecas con las manos.

No era necesario ir más allá en esos momentos, además de que no era oportuno estando por comenzar el banquete. Solo necesitaban sentirse más allá de un tierno gesto delante de todos. Solo querían reafirmar sus sentimientos lejos de todos.

—Pudiste decir que... querías un pequeño aperitivo antes del banquete… —expresó en un susurro travieso y entrecortado, luego de que el aire terminara por obligarlos a separarse

Sin embargo, eso de separarse fue prácticamente un decir, ya que permanecieron en la misma posición con sus labios separados a escasos milímetros, pudiendo percibirse el aliento agitado de uno y otro, igual que ese carmín tiñendo sus mejillas y un destello de deseo resplandeciendo en ambas miradas. Si por ellos fuera ya estarían de camino al recinto real, donde pasarían su primera noche como esposos, pero debían respetar el protocolo. Además, su madre se había esmerado en preparar y coordinar cada pequeña cosa de su enlace, desde la ceremonia hasta el banquete, y no podían desairarla de esa forma. Por lo que apelar a la cordura y fuerza de voluntad sería más que prudente en esos momentos.

.

Faustamente Thor besó a Loki con ansia y rudeza peculiares, importándole un soberano cacahuate que los invitados estuviesen dentro del salón esperando su regreso. Si es que ya habían notado su ausencia. El nórdico se concentró tan solo en amar al hechicero y expresárselo por medio de aquel contacto con sus labios, debía demostrarle que ese momento era alegre y se regocijaba.

Avanzando en el beso, el aire escaseó y se vieron forzados a separarse. Sus labios habían quedado a centímetros, como si se dispusieran a principiar un nuevo beso, pero entonces el ojiverde habló. Aquel modo de broma y sarcasmo emocionó al rubio, quien seguía tomando por el cuello a su esposo.

—Sabes que soy insaciable —respondió

Thor bajó sus manos del rostro de Loki para abrazarlo por la cintura. Hubiera deseado darle otro beso pasional, más se limitó a robarle uno rápido.

—¿Es necesario que vayamos al banquete?

Ciertamente Thor no deseaba regresar a la fiesta, a pesar de ser un acontecimiento al que en otros tiempos hubiese ido sin chistar. Aunque ahora, la única celebración que deseaba realizar era en la compañía de Loki, en su alcoba nupcial. No entendía por qué esa urgencia e impaciencia de querer hacerle el amor, solo sabía que era un modo puro para transmitirle esa euforia acumulada en su pecho. Por otro lado, estaría evadiendo el protocolo y el esfuerzo de su madre, y desechar todo eso no sería justo. Además Frigga era muy importante para él, no solo por ser su madre, sino también por ser la deidad de la familia y el vínculo del matrimonio.

.

—Hm... Vaya que sé lo insaciable que eres

Le devolvió de modo pícaro, debatiéndose mentalmente si comprobar de nuevo aquella afirmación. Tener sus labios al mínimo de distancia era una divina tentación en la que bien podría caer, pero debía guardar la compostura o terminarían con algo más que solo un beso pasional. Aunque realmente, el que los invitados estuvieran a escasos metros, dentro del salón, no le causaba demasiado conflicto al hechicero. El único motivo que le hacía contenerse era su madre, y tuvo que hacérselo notar a Thor cuando éste le abrazara por la cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y le robara un beso fugaz, insinuándole que escaparan y siguieran con lo demás, sin tener público que les echara a perder el momento.

Loki fue tentado por la oferta del nórdico, la celebración vana con los miembros de la corte y amigos cercanos a la familia era simple y mundano trámite. El verdadero festejo importante sería el que ambos tendrían a solas, en total intimidad. Ahí, el festejo sería pleno y libre hasta el alba. No habría más testigos que el firmamento y no tendrían sobre sí otras miradas que no fueran las suyas. Por ello debían aguardar el momento adecuado, a pesar de que Loki lo anhelara igual que Thor.

—Admito que no sería capaz de rechazar tal oferta —expresó bajo, tomando los hombros de Thor en un suave contacto y mostrando sutil pretensión en su rostro —Podría hacernos desaparecer en éste mismo instante e ir directo a consumar nuestra unión... pero no sería justo. Madre dedicó su tiempo a la organización, cada mínima cosa fue obra suya, no podemos solo irnos sin pensar en ella. Así que regresemos, pasemos un rato en el banquete… y después no volverán a vernos hasta mañana por la tarde

Propuso, enroscando los brazos en torno al cuello del ojiazul, fijando sus esmeraldas traviesas en los zafiros un tanto renuentes con su dictamen, pero complacidos al final.

.

Vio cómo Loki lo envolvía por el cuello y le decía aquel trato obligado. Seguramente el hechicero se lo había dicho con ese tono porque sabía que Thor nunca se negaría a nada viniendo de él, y lo aprovechaba a su favor, tanto para convencerlo de traerle especias raras, llevar a cabo los retos más ridículos para complacerlo y la némesis del rubio: obligarlo a postergar la intimidad con horas de abstinencia. Aun para Thor eso podría parecer una locura, aunque no del todo. Analizando, el nórdico en verdad sí era un insaciable y Loki bien lo podía constatar. No era su culpa, el ojiverde lo volvía un loco desesperado y como se sentía tan jodidamente bien hacerle el amor, Thor siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad con cualquier excusa.

Si, a pesar de que el evento era especial por ser su matrimonio, el ojiazul sabía que Loki tenía razón y no sería justo para su madre ni para los invitados. Ya tendrían tiempo para celebrarlo en privado, además, estando con su esposo las horas se irían volando.

—Supongo que tienes razón —resopló con desgano, pero afianzando ese abrazo —Madre es una gran mujer, sería muy egoísta pensar solo por mí… Antes de irnos quiero besarte de nuevo —pidió casi como cachorro, mirándolo con anhelo bobo

.

Ante la resignada petición de Thor, acompañada de aquella expresión de niño regañado, pero esperanzado en que se le dé a probar tan siquiera un pequeño trozo de pastel, sin haber cenado antes, Loki no pudo contener una risilla divertida con tintes burlones. A pesar de ser un hombre valeroso, bravío, maduro, impetuoso, rudo y agresivo cuando debía serlo, imponente y varonil, aún conservaba el espíritu del niño que alguna vez fue. Y ese era uno de los aspectos de Thor que Loki amaba en secreto.

Había ocasiones en las que llegaba a sacarlo de quicio con su bobería, pero que el nórdico todavía conservara la capacidad de ver las cosas con la inocencia de un infante, o en este caso, que usara su _ingenuidad_ mezclada con un toque distinto en pos de obtener una pizca de afecto extra, lograban sacar a flote su lado enternecido.

—Hmhm... Bien, supongo que no hay razón para negarte ese capricho

Dio el visto bueno y acercándose risueño atrapó los labios gruesos entre los suyos delgados, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por Thor, quien se acoplaba al contacto suave y lento que Loki proponía. De otro modo, esta vez el pelinegro no rechazaría el ofrecimiento de escaparse para ir y disfrutar de su noche de bodas, dejando a todo mundo colgado, incluyendo a sus padres. Seguía pareciéndole muy tentador el hecho de mandar al demonio el banquete, pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista personal, más que el social, entre más lo hiciera esperar mayor sería la recompensa para ambos.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Loki dio por terminado el beso antes de que Thor subiera de tono el asunto, como siempre lo hacía cuando debía guardar propiedad. No fue de sorprenderle un gruñido y mirada inconformes por parte del rubio, pero aquello no le inmutaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, lo motivaba y acrecentaba su sentido travieso y bromista. Así que declarando un: _suficiente por ahora,_ y deshaciendo con ágil sutileza el abrazo que su esposo aún mantenía en su cintura, el hechicero lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló de nuevo al interior, a pesar del ligero berrinche que hiciera. Poco antes de atravesar la cortina vaporosa que ondeaba con la trémula brisa del ocaso, Loki le miró con sentencia para que se comportara y cambiara su expresión de fastidio por una poco más afable.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos para volver a la celebración, entraron con el mismo sigilo usado para escabullirse al balcón, pegándose lo más posible a la pared y caminando con ligereza, mientras aparentaban hablar cómodamente de cualquier trivialidad, saludando cortésmente de vez en cuando a aquellos que se acercaban a darles sus buenos deseos o que lo hacían a la distancia.

Tal parecía, nadie ahí había notado su breve ausencia puesto que todo seguía transcurriendo con normalidad. Aunque instantes después, el ojiverde pudo percibir una mirada fija sobre ellos, cálida y amorosa, sabía de quien se trataba. Alzó sus esmeraldas buscando a _esa_ persona y la encontró del brazo de Odín, conversando con uno de los concejales más ancianos y su esposa. Frigga le sonrió cándida y discretamente, dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden y que habían regresado justo a tiempo, antes de que su padre cuestionara su sospechosa desaparición. Loki no hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa con cierto agradecimiento por encubrirlos, acompañada de una fugaz inclinación de cabeza. Jamás tendría dudas, ella era y siempre sería su madre, la mejor que pudo tener, llevara su sangre o no.

.

No había terminado de deleitarse con su boca cuando el hechicero se separó abruptamente de la suya, dejándolo con sus labios protruyendo y simulando un beso a medias. No le gustaba cortar esa clase de contactos cuando lo empezaba a disfrutar, resopló a modo de berrinche, pero Loki le puso en claro que se comportara. Eso significaba que si pretendía besarlo de nuevo, debían ser besos castos, suaves y cortos. El nórdico por supuesto rodó los ojos y resopló al ser jalado de la mano para que regresaran. ¿Por qué no podían quedarse más tiempo solos? Su pregunta se resolvió cuando su madre los miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Los había observado todo ese tiempo, eso provocó que Thor se sonrojara ligeramente, antes de tomar asiento junto a su esposo en la cabeza del banquete.

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que los sirvientes repartían los manjares entre los invitados. Thor estaba realmente inquieto, necesitaba ir a caminar o hablar con Loki, pero no podía puesto que el hechicero ya se encontraba conversando con algunos ancianos de la corte hacía varios minutos, y para variar, sus amigos estaban al otro extremo de la mesa, y él como anfitrión no podía ir a armar escandalo como siempre cuando se juntaba con Volstagg y apostaban quien de los dos bebía más cerveza. Y tampoco podía hablar con su madre porque estaba con varias doncellas, y Thor no era de los que le gustara verse entre demasiadas mujeres. Tuvo problemas de ser llamado casanova y por poco pierde a Loki en un malentendido. Que fuera su día de bodas no era el mejor momento para hablar con todas las damas o bailar con ellas.

Torció los labios, recargándose en el respaldo. Por fortuna el ojiverde regresó a su lado y el nórdico agradeció a los dioses aquello.

—¿Por qué demonios se tardaron tanto? ¿Te estaban contando sobre los preceptos del matrimonio acaso? —comentó algo enfadado —Y como hablan tan lento… peor.

Observó que Loki se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía una mirada de: _¿Ya vas a empezar con tus berrinches? Porque si es así, no cuentes con mi apoyo_. Thor cambió en seguida su semblante, tomando de la mano a su esposo

—Lo siento, no quise incomodar… Ya casi es hora del ocaso, no falta mucho para que nos retiremos. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Eiliv antes?

.

Apenas iban ambientándose cuando un trío de concejales pidió cortésmente hablar con el pelinegro. Loki asintió sereno, en lo que dedicaba una mirada condescendiente al ojiazul junto con un quedo: _Vuelvo en un momento_, notando de inmediato la molestia en su ahora esposo por serle apartado de su lado. Al final, el nórdico pareció entender o al menos intentó conservar el temple, y solo se limitó a exhalar entre fastidioso y resignado, imprimiendo ese mismo matiz en la mirada que le diera a Loki, antes de que se alejara unos metros con los ancianos.

En realidad, el hechicero tampoco tenía ganas de intercambiar palabras con los miembros de la corte, solo quería ir a sentarse junto al rubio, tomar un poco de vino, y tal vez hacer bromas con Thor sobre alguno que otro invitado para que la espera fuera menos tediosa. Más sabiendo lo importante que era reforzar lazos protocolarios y diplomáticos con el concejo, después de tanto, puso su mejor cara y se valió de su siempre efectiva elegancia y elocuencia para sobrellevar la charla. Misma que concluyera varios minutos después, entre demostraciones de respeto de los concejales y deseos de una larga vida llena de esplendor y dicha.

Una vez libre, Loki se giró dispuesto a regresar a la mesa, percibiendo cómo Thor había dejado de ser el imponente Dios del Trueno para volverse el huraño Dios de la Desesperación. Su rostro se fruncía en una mueca de total desagrado, sus zafiros pesados miraban a todos lados y a ninguno al mismo tiempo, su pierna derecha temblaba, producto del pie golpeteando el suelo con el talón, y los dedos inquietos de su diestra no dejaban de hacer lo mismo sobre su muslo. Aquella visión hizo que el ojiverde sonriera divertido, era tan adorable verlo al límite de la impaciencia, solo porque su atención y presencia habían sido robadas por esos ancianos. Aunque pensándolo bien, él se sentiría igual si Thor estuviera rodeado por esas doncellas que hablaban con su madre y que le observaban de vez en cuando de forma disimulada, pero dejando ver destellos de ingenua coquetería.

Obviamente Thor no correspondía su insolente insinuación, de hecho parecía no percatarse de ello, seguía vagando con la mirada de un lado a otro al borde de la aburrición, siendo ignorante de las pretensiones de aquellas damas a las que pareciera importarles un comino el que su príncipe tuviera escasas horas de haberse casado. Pero a pesar de ver con sus propios ojos que Thor no tenía atenciones de ningún tipo con ellas, ni con nadie más, a Loki le fue inevitable sentirse algo celoso. Así que apresurando el paso se situó nuevamente a lado de su esposo, maquillando su estado a la defensiva por candidez y tranquilidad. Mas el nórdico se encargó de perturbarlo ligeramente con sus quejas y reproches por la tardanza involuntaria, aunque dándose cuenta a tiempo de su actitud poco favorable terminó bajando el nivel de las mismas, cuando Loki le miró con sentencia y desaprobación al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Sin embargo, el hechicero se relajó en cuanto una de sus manos fuera tomada y Thor se disculpara por su breve explosión sin sentido. Entonces, Loki suavizó su semblante y correspondió el gesto, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los del ojiazul en un firme apretón. Sonrió de modo cálido al oír el pronóstico de éste, pero más que otra cosa lo hizo por su hijo. Esa sería la primera vez que se separaba de él por tantas horas y ya empezaba a extrañarlo de más.

—¿Acaso creíste que me iría sin verlo antes, mal padre?

Bromeó fingiendo recelo, riendo luego al ver aparecer una sorpresiva indignación en el rostro del rubio por ser catalogado como un padre irresponsable, que solo pensaba en él y en seguir el _protocolo nupcial_ en el lecho real. De inmediato, el pelinegro se encargó de arreglar el asunto acercándose a darle un suave y corto beso, entre que su diestra acariciaba y presionaba con sutil insinuación el muslo del nórdico, para luego susurrar contra sus labios de modo persuasivo, clavando sus esmeraldas traviesas en los zafiros anhelantes.

—Creo que el banquete puede seguir sin nosotros

.

Thor abrió ambos párpados por la acusación de Loki. ¿Un mal padre? ¡Pero si era más sobreprotector que nada! Eiliv era su adoración, y creyó que el ojiverde le estaba recriminando, pero una vez más había caído en una de sus bromas, de la que no fue consciente sino hasta ser besado en los labios en un contacto reconciliador. Thor también sonrió en el beso, acentuando su semblante de emoción cuando el hechicero le dijera implícitamente que ya podían retirarse. Su corazón se aceleró con prisa y euforia sintiendo la mano de Loki apretando su muslo, entonces, lentamente se pusieron de pie.

—Primero les diremos a madre y padre

Y así ocurrió, ambos se dirigieron a los reyes de Asgard, que compartían dialogo amenamente con varias familias de alto rango. Thor fue el que se inclinó a susurrarle a su madre que se retirarían de la celebración, y por tanto no los encontrarían hasta el día siguiente. La diosa solo asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa condescendiente a su hijo, aunque su padre solo se limitó a mirarlo algo inconforme. Odín esperaba que se quedaran por lo menos a los cantos ceremoniales que se realizaban al concluir el banquete, pero ni hablar, era la decisión de los anfitriones.

Luego de despedirse de unas cuantas personas de las que si valía la pena despedirse y avisar, ambos príncipes se tomaron de la mano y fueron caminando hasta la majestuosa puerta de la recepción. El nórdico abrió de un golpe tal fortaleza y en segundos se encontraban en el inmenso pasillo, dirigiéndose a paso veloz hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

—¿Crees que siga dormido? ¿Qué tal si estamos interrumpiendo? —preguntó Thor antes de girar la perilla

.

O era el ansia, el nervio y el momento, o todo en conjunto, pero Loki apenas si notó el atravesar presuroso de ambos por los largos pasillos. Una vez salieran por entre las puertas del salón de recepciones, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya están frente a la habitación de su pequeño.

—No lo creo, llevaba durmiendo casi todo el día, así que seguramente está más despierto de lo que crees... Espero que Hilda no haya pasado por alguna travesura algo _pesada_

Dijo en principio con serenidad, refiriéndose luego con cierta diversión a la doncella que cuidaba de Eiliv. La pobre había sido objeto de varias travesurillas, como el que su cabello castaño le creciera desmesuradamente, o el que Eiliv la atacara con diminutos rayos de energía, inofensivos por supuesto, pero que dejaban a la chica como si hubiese estado en un campo de entrenamiento intensivo.

.

Thor sonrió, aunque luego carraspeo con algo de firmeza. Ciertamente, Hilda había pasado algunos malos ratos cuidando a Eiliv, pero era la mejor doncella y nana que el reino tenía, claro, después de su madre. Pero como Frigga estaba claramente ocupada explicando a los invitados porque los príncipes no estaban, la que quedó a cargo de su hijo fue la mujer de cabello castaño.

—No es gracioso. Sabes que la pobre por poco renuncia después de que convirtió una flor que le obsequiara en una planta carnívora —comentó algo preocupado —Todavía es pequeño y no mide su poder. Deberíamos enseñarle a controlar sus conjuros cuando regresemos de nuestra noche

El rubio giró la perilla, encontrándose a una Hilda muy alterada pegada a la pared, intentando no acercarse a Eiliv, quien gateaba inocentemente por la alfombra. Al parecer la chica se alivió de ver a los príncipes.

—Lo si-siento majestades... Acaba de despertar y no pude devolverlo a su cuna —comentó temerosa del pequeño que le sonreía

—No te preocupes Hilda. Puedes descansar, el príncipe Loki y yo queremos pasar un momento a solas

La joven asintió temblando y salió corriendo del recinto.

—Definitivamente va a sufrir un colapso nervioso. Cuidar de nuestro hijo es toda una hazaña —dijo Thor algo divertido mientras cargaba al bebé, mismo que balbuceó alguna queja por alejarlo de sus juguetes —Hey, venimos a decirte algo Eiliv

.

El ojiverde, más que inmutarse o molestarse por la postura seria de Thor con respecto a los infortunios que pasara la joven nodriza a manos de su hijo, sonrió con mayor burla, recordando lo de la planta carnívora. Ni a Loki se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así, lo cual quería decir que Eiliv sería mucho más talentoso y creativo que él mismo, y eso le causaba un orgullo inmenso. Tal vez era algo retorcido enorgullecerse de las travesuras desmedidas de su pequeño, pero el talento le brotaba a mares y solo tenía cuatro meses recién cumplidos. Ya imaginaba lo que sería capaz de hacer al año.

Luego de pensar en todo eso trató de apaciguar su semblante burlón, puesto que Thor le miraba desaprobatoriamente, y le había expuesto de modo serio el buscar la forma de enseñarle a su hijo que debía ser más _consciente_ y _responsable_ con sus dones y el cómo los usaba. Claramente aquello de _hablarle_ a un bebé sobre responsabilidad, deberes, obligaciones y demás, sería totalmente absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque Eiliv era un niño muy listo y despierto. Tal vez las palabras no funcionarían, pero si los ejemplos gráficos.

Loki asintió, haciéndole notar a su esposo que aleccionaría a su hijo para que no le diera un mal uso a sus habilidades. Y vaya que deberían mostrarle qué era lo correcto y que no, ya que al entrar a la alcoba del pequeño, Hilda se encontraba contra la pared con cara de susto, completamente pálida y tartamudeando al hablarles. Eiliv se veía de lo más cómodo y tranquilo gateando sobre la alfombra, rodeado por sus juguetes. La habitación estaba en orden, tal cual Loki la dejara horas atrás, pero no descartaba el hecho de que algo _aterrador_, proveniente de la pequeña mentecilla traviesa de su primogénito, tuviera en ese estado a la pobre chica.

Cuando Hilda se fue casi corriendo, al serle permitido hacerlo, el hechicero se sonrió discretamente mientras que Thor alzaba en brazos a Eiliv y le hablaba. Loki se les unió de inmediato, acercándose al costado derecho del nórdico, quien le abrazó por la cintura. Entre tanto, el ojiverde peinaba el cabello rizado de su hijo con la mano.

—¿No irás a decirle qué vamos a hacer, verdad? —inquirió juguetón y bromista, mirándolo de reojo

.

Thor rio guturalmente, confrontando la mirada cómplice de Loki.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo único que debe saber y tener plena confianza es que tú y yo nos amamos… Las formas de amarnos son asunto privado

Le devolvió una sonrisa, notando cómo Eiliv se removía en su regazo, subiendo y bajando sus brazos entre balbuceos.

—Oh, parece que no quiere que lo cargue yo

Dijo al ver a su hijo estirar y retraer sus deditos, señalando a Loki. Entonces, el nórdico lo cargó para entregárselo a su esposo y así Eiliv quedara recostado contra el pecho de éste.

—Comienzo a sospechar que tú eres su favorito —comentó sin molestia, situándose a espaldas del hechicero para observar mejor a su hijo y rodearlos a ambos

.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad, al tiempo que notaba la insistencia de Eiliv por cambiar de padre. Ante el claro signo de predilección el rubio le cedió a su pequeño, mismo que recibió más que dispuesto y conforme, igual que ahora se veía su hijo recostado plácidamente en su regazo, jugueteando con la orilla del cuello de su túnica con sus diminutos dedos, entre que balbuceaba cosas en su idioma temporal de bebé.

El pelinegro abrazó protector a ese pequeño hijo suyo, percibiendo que Thor hacía exactamente la misma acción, colocándose detrás de él y atrapando a ambos entre sus brazos. Estando en aquella posición, Loki recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del nórdico, sonriendo altivo por escucharle expresar sus sospechas sobre quién de los dos era su padre favorito.

—Hmhmhm... Es natural, nuestro hijo sabe qué le conviene

Mencionó burlón, apenas viendo de perfil a Thor, quien soltó un quedo gruñido inconforme, llamando así la atención de Eiliv. El pequeño se asomó de inmediato, buscando a su otro padre con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de curiosidad.

—Sí, tu padre suele hacer eso cuando algo no le parece —comentó a su hijo, viéndolo esperar sin parpadear a que Thor hiciera ese sonido de nuevo —Y a juzgar por cómo lo ves, temo que será lo siguiente que aprendas a hacer

Afirmó resignado a escuchar a partir de ese momento pequeños gruñidos tratando de competir con los guturales del ojiazul, quien sin duda le daría toda una clase teórica y práctica de cómo rugir con la ferocidad de un trueno impactando el suelo.

.

Thor estaba embelesado, viendo a su hijo y abrazando a Loki, hasta que éste mismo fue quien lo regresó a la realidad, argumentándole que era lógico que Eiliv tuviera preferencia por él. A modo de mohín, y sobre todo por costumbre, el nórdico resopló con un bufido grave. No estaba molesto por el comentario de Loki, pues el hechicero lo dijo en su actitud humorística sarcástica, pero siempre que no podía ganar una discusión, bufar era su único modo de quejarse.

Luego, el pequeño Eiliv intentó imitar a su padre rubio y fue cuando Thor plantó una sonrisa boba y orgullosa, convencido de que su hijo quería aprender tal sonido. Por supuesto, Loki estaba rodando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza como diciendo: _Mira qué clase de cosas está aprendiendo de ti, Odinson_. Eso le pareció divertido al Dios del Trueno, quien repitiera el sonido para que su primogénito lo _refinara_. Entonces, el nórdico miró al ojiverde, o más bien su mejilla, porque seguía abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No siempre hago ese sonido cuando estoy inconforme. A veces lo llego a vociferar en otro contexto cuando tú y yo estamos... —no dijo más en presencia de su hijo —No me mires así, no le estoy enseñando malos modales

El rubio fijó sus zafiros en Eiliv, enternecido por verlo pegado al hechicero mientras no parpadeaba, estando atento a lo que su papá Loki respondiera.

—Suele ser muy estricto conmigo, pero así lo amo —dijo Thor a su hijo, entre que le extendía su dedo índice y el bebé lo aprensaba

.

Bien, ya lo decía, Eiliv sería una combinación de ambos y debía ser natural que tuviera ciertas manías de cada uno. Ejemplos claros, su sentido travieso y bromista con Hilda, heredado por el mismo Dios de las Travesuras y el Engaño, y ahora esos dulces _canticos de guerra_, cortesía de Thor. Aunque como bien dijera el nórdico, no solo era una manía suya emitir ese tipo de sonidos por inconformidad y tampoco eran malos modales, era mostrarle a su hijo a ser fiero y aguerrido. Pero siendo pequeño, aun no iba a entender tan fácil cuando debía o no imponerse, y eso podría ser sinónimo de malcrío. Bueno, Loki se encargaría de _reprender severamente _a Thor si eso pasaba.

—Alguien debe usar el sentido común en esta relación, ¿no crees?

Inquirió sardónico, pasando fugaz su índice por sobre la pequeña nariz de Eiliv, haciéndole sonreírse y pestañear, mientras examinaba el dedo gigante del rubio sujetándolo con ambas manitas.

—Soy estricto con tu padre, es cierto... Pero también es cierto que le encanta que lo sea

Lo dijo más para Thor que para su hijo, por lo que giró su rostro para enfrentar aquella mirada celeste, penetrante y galante.

.

—No puedo negar que es una cualidad que me vuelve loco apasionado —respondió franco, devolviendo el reto visual, cediendo al final y plantándole un beso chasqueante

Ciertamente le encantaba la expresión seria de Loki al regañarlo por cosas triviales, hasta frunciendo el ceño se veía hermoso. Y a Thor le fascinaba compensar aquellos disgustos que tenían a menudo porque terminaban en _pláticas_ muy placenteras.

Eiliv dejó de apretar su índice poco a poco, y se llevó las manos a tallar ligeramente sus ojitos esmeralda mientras bostezaba. El nórdico jugueteaba con su nariz en el cuello de Loki al notar esto.

—Al parecer estaba despierto mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos. ¿Le daremos el biberón?

.

—Uhm... Me parece que deberíamos. Ya es algo tarde y quisiera dejarlo dormido antes de irnos. Así Hilda no tendrá problemas y podrá estar tranquila hasta que madre se desocupe —replicó mirando cálidamente a Eiliv, quien seguía tallando sus ojos y comenzaba a gimotear pegado a su pecho —Sssh, no llores pequeño. ¿Estás cansado? Le hiciste muchas travesuras a Hilda, ¿cierto?

Decía por lo bajo, yendo hacia un amplio sofá al costado derecho de la cuna, situado ahí precisamente para cuando Thor o Loki, o ambos, pasaban tiempo de calidad con su hijo. El pelinegro se sentó en medio del mueble y acomodó al niño en su regazo, con su cabecita sobre su brazo izquierdo y envolviéndolo protector con toda la extensión del mismo, haciendo aparecer el biberón en su mano libre y acercándolo a la boquita del bebé.

Eiliv tomó entonces su alimento, sujetando a medias el biberón puesto que Loki era quien lo hacía. Sin poder evitarlo, el ojiverde se perdió momentáneamente, como siempre lo hacía, en los esmeraldas puros y cristalinos de su hijo, quien también le observaba fijo. Aunque poco a poco el niño fue bajando sus párpados, producto del sueño que empezaba a vencerle.

—Aún sigo sin creer que esté aquí, ¿sabes?

Soltó casi en un murmullo repentino sin dejar de admirar a su pequeño, pero dirigiéndose claramente a Thor, quien se había quedado en su lugar observando silencioso.

.

Definitivamente era un día lleno de plenitud, tanto para ellos como para su hijo. Algo que Thor tendría grabado a cada segundo en su memoria, no solo por ser su boda, sino porque el concepto de familia estaba fortaleciéndose con ello. El nórdico no podía sentirse más dichoso, viendo como Loki caminaba por la habitación calmando a Eiliv y sentándose en el sillón a lado de la cuna. Se veía como todo un padre, incluso Thor podía asegurar que el hechicero tenía mejor pinta para serlo que él mismo, sabía lo que su pequeño necesitaba y cómo calmarlo cuando lloraba, a diferencia del ojiazul, que lo único que hacía cuando Eiliv comenzaba a llorar era mecerlo sin distinguir entre el llanto el motivo de su queja.

Confirmó una vez más que Loki era el más capacitado de los dos cuando su hijo apaciguó su llanto succionando leche del biberón. Se veían como el cuadro más hermoso y lleno de amor paternal que pudiese existir, y Thor solo sonrió desde lo lejos, más luego giró su rostro hacia el pelinegro cuando éste le confesó aquello.

—Van cuatro meses desde que nació —recordó el nórdico acercándose al sillón y sentándose junto a sus tesoros, maravillado de lo natural que le sentaba la paternidad a su esposo —Yo acabé de creérmelo hoy… cuando dijimos nuestros votos enfrente de todos. Recordé cuando me dijiste que estabas esperando a nuestro hijo, recordé el día que nació y todo lo que hemos vivido como familia —estiró una mano para masajearle los hombros

Era cierto, antes de la boda Thor solía mirar atrás y rememorar cada paso de ese sendero recorrido con el hechicero, las adversidades y luchas que hicieron frente, en todo ese amor que surgió al robarle ese primer beso en aquel otoño. Y no se lo creía, era una felicidad que no creyó experimentar en vida, un sentimiento de satisfacción total que no podía perfeccionarse más. No lo había creído hasta hace unas pocas horas donde tuvo una epifanía idílica y entendió que todo seguía un curso, porque Loki merecía la felicidad que le fue negada. Era Loki quien merecía todo el regocijo y Thor se encargaría de brindárselo a toda costa.

La mano del rubio bajó hasta la cabeza de Eiliv acariciando sus rizos dorados, fascinado de la fortuna de verlo crecer.

—No es casualidad… Eiliv es la cumbre de todo lo que nosotros sentimos —miró al ojiverde sonriéndole —Juro que conservaré este pedazo de cielo que nos fue otorgado

.

Percibió a Thor acercarse y sentarse a su diestra, con su mano siendo colocada sobre su hombro derecho en un gesto suave y sereno, mientras le profería aquellas palabras. Loki sonrió cansino al escucharle. Él también recordaba todo desde el comienzo: el día que supo lo que sucedía, el instante en que le compartió a Thor que serían padres con la inquietud, temor e incertidumbre a flor de piel, tanto por no saber cómo lo tomaría el nórdico, como por el mismo hechicero. No se sentía listo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a sobrellevarlo, no confiaba en poder ser el padre que esa criatura formándose en su vientre necesitaba. Simplemente no se creía capaz ni merecedor de un milagro así. Pero ahí estaba, en sus brazos, dormido concienzudamente, el pequeño ser que se hubo conformado por la mitad de ambos.

Cuatro meses que parecían cuatro minutos apenas. Cuatro meses en los que se veía reflejada toda una vida. Cuatro meses que se irían para seguir el curso del tiempo, mientras ese pequeño sol crecía y les hacía participes de ello cada día, cada hora y minuto, segundo a segundo. Ciertamente Eiliv no era una casualidad en sus vidas, ni tampoco lo eran el uno en la vida del otro. Todo tenía un porqué, un fin, una razón de ser, y la suya era alcanzar esa plenitud que un día, tiempo atrás, parecía lejana, inalcanzable y vedada para los dos. Pero no más, ya no.

—No necesitas jurarlo, sé que lo harás. Y yo estaré a tu lado para hacerlo juntos... Siempre...

Declaró ladeando el rostro para fijar sus esmeraldas solemnes y certeras en los zafiros de Thor. Realmente era lo que deseaba, estar al lado del hombre que amaba, cuidando y procurando a su hijo, criándolo juntos como la familia que eran y merecían ser.

.

—Es mi deseo —respondió, acercándose y dándole un beso lento, uno de esos que eran calmos y pacíficos

Sabía que Loki era sincero, desde que le dijo el primer _te amo_ su voz siempre le hablaba con la verdad. Era cierto que Thor se confesó aquel otoño, y a pesar de que el ojiverde _aceptó_ la relación, permaneció renuente las primeras semanas. Pero todo cambió en algún momento que el hechicero lo miró de forma distinta, creyó en él y sus palabras de confianza. No le dio más vergüenza tomarlo de la mano en público, así como Thor nunca negó lo que tenía con Loki, aunque mantuvieron en confidencialidad aquello en lo que hallaban un modo de decírselo a sus padres. Ahora solo tenían días llenos de ilimitada gloria para su futuro. Ellos dos junto con su hijo.

Extasiado, Thor seguía besándolo, dándose el lujo de profundizar un poco más ese leve contacto, y hubiera continuado de no ser porque el pequeño Eiliv se quejó al no sentir el mecer en los brazos de su padre como quería. El nórdico sonrió ante la clara demanda y separó sus labios de los ajenos.

—Ya, tranquilo. No te voy a quitar a Loki —le dijo divertido —Vamos a tener problemas si es igual de celoso que yo —admitió mirando al hechicero

.

Aquel contacto suave entre sus labios, parsimonioso y lleno de confianza el uno en el otro, fue un modo de sellar aquel juramento que ambos se profesaban. Aquel beso de matices tiernos y galantes, nobles y comprometidos, los unía de por vida. Ya lo estaban después de haberse enlazado bajo aquel rito ancestral presidido por su madre, pero ese gesto cándido, plagado de emociones, era como una clase de refuerzo. Así lo sentía Loki, y estaba seguro que también significaba lo mismo para Thor. Debía serlo, puesto que ambos lucharon contra todo y todos para lograr estar juntos. Ambos apostaron el todo por el todo, y al final, se vieron recompensados de una forma que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

Sin duda alguna, esa era la más hermosa y plena de las recompensas, la esperanza de una vida juntos, ligados aún más allá de la muerte, y un hijo producto del amor tan profundo que se demostraban cada día. Loki no podía pedir más de todo lo que ya tenía, con ello le bastaba y sobraba.

Era cierto que todavía no lograba creer del todo que finalmente el destino le mostrara su buena cara, pero no le costaría trabajo aceptarlo al cien, teniendo a su lado a ese par de soles que ahuyentaban a la obscuridad y despejaban todo un nuevo panorama delante de sus ojos. Una visión limpia y clara, sin bruma ni sombras, sin vacío ni soledad. Y lucharía por ello, se enfrentaría a lo que fuera porque jamás le fuera arrebatado ese nuevo comienzo. Pelearía con uñas y dientes para defender lo que era suyo, lo que amaba y lo que tanto añoraba. Esa dicha genuina y verdadera, nada ni nadie la tomarían ni mucho menos la quebrantarían... Nada.

Mientras su mente y corazón se llenaban de aquellos pensamientos alentadores, Loki seguía el ritmo calmo del beso, moviendo sus labios lento y sutil, deleitándose con los roces de la boca ajena. Roces cálidos y sin premura, y aunque no se tratase de un beso desesperado, no quería decir que no pudiera intensificarse. No era necesario que se tornara demandante para que fuera un beso apasionado y profundo, tal cual se había vuelto en esos breves instantes.

Loki le hubiera atraído un poco más, pero estaba la pequeña cuestión de su hijo. Al parecer, Eiliv había logrado percibir la falta de atención del hechicero, puesto que se removió un tanto quejumbroso en su regazo, amenazando con llorar si no era atendido y arrullado como debía ser. Inmediatamente, cuando Thor se separó de él, Loki imitó el gesto risueño del nórdico, entre que volvía a mecer con suavidad al pequeño, notando como éste se acomodaba de nuevo y se abandonaba lentamente en sus brazos. Poco a poco su hijo fue dejando de sostener el biberón con sus manitas, aunque su boca de carmín seguía succionando del biberón. No faltaba mucho para que lo terminara.

—Oh no, con un celoso impulsivo y molesto tengo suficiente —declaró mientras reía bajo y con cierto matiz de queja, obviamente refiriéndose al rubio —Aunque... si Eiliv hereda tu celo, podría resultar más perjudicial y desesperante para ti. Ya que no va a dejarte solo conmigo ni a sol ni a sombra, lo que es igual... adiós vida conyugal por un LARGO tiempo

Dijo entre presuntuoso y burlón, mirando de reojo al nórdico, pintando el cuadro que veía en un futuro no muy lejano de ser cierto el pronóstico de Thor sobre su hijo. Era un hecho que no le iba a caer en gracia, si Eiliv no lo dejaba acercarse ni siquiera a darle un casto beso, y recreando la escena en su mente, Loki en serio trataba de contener la carcajada.

.

Thor frunció el ceño, mirando al pequeño en brazos del pelinegro, quien ya dormía pacíficamente. A pesar de ser un bebé, su hijo ya mostraba un espíritu bravo por defender todo lo que era suyo, que no eran más que juguetes. Sin embargo, aquello que dijo Loki sobre despedirse de la vida conyugal no le sentó nada bien, por supuesto no le negaría a su hijo el estar con su padre, porque era su padre. Pero si Eiliv resultaba tener ese mismo carácter posesivo… entonces Thor tendría que atarse las manos un buen rato.

—Espero que no —dijo tratando de componer una sonrisa de _tranquilidad_ —O que al menos sea comprensivo para dejarme besarte sin armar un escándalo

Volvió a ver a su hijo, esta vez más calmado, acariciando su cabello. De acuerdo, tenía una parte de sus genes, sería inevitable que no se sintiera feliz estando a lado de Loki, como hijo. Definitivamente el hechicero era su padre predilecto, y eso se debía a que había sido gestado en su interior y por lo mismo la conexión era mayor que con el rubio.

—Se ha dormido —comentó, viendo cómo el ojiverde retiraba el biberón corroborando lo que dijo anteriormente —Deberíamos ponerlo en su cuna e irnos —esto último lo susurró en el oído de Loki

.

Su expresión divertida se acentuó al notar los gestos enfadosos de Thor. Era claro que no le agradaba para nada la idea de no poder acercársele, estando _custodiado_ por Eiliv. Loki lo tomaba con más soltura porque llegado el momento, y si su hijo resultaba igual o más posesivo que su padre rubio, el pelinegro le haría ver que debía entender que hay cuestiones diferentes entre los padres y los hijos y la convivencia diaria. El tiempo y afecto que dedicaría a uno y otro sería distinto, pero no por ello relegaría a alguno. Los amaba a ambos, de distinta forma por supuesto, pero jamás menguaría ese amor por ninguno. Así que no había necesidad de acaparar toda su atención por temor a ser menos amado.

Poco después, Thor le hizo notar que su pequeño _rival_ había caído en el sueño profundo, por lo que Loki retiró con cuidado el biberón, percibiendo que efectivamente dormía reconfortante y plácidamente, moviendo su boquita de vez en cuando como si siguiera succionando su alimento. El hechicero hizo desaparecer entonces el biberón en su mano y se dedicó a observar a su hijo con mirada cálida y enternecida. Más luego de escuchar aquel susurro insinuante en su oído, plasmó una expresión traviesa y pícara en su rostro. Ya se había tardado en recordarle que tenían pendiente algo importante.

—Cuanta prisa —dijo fingiendo fastidio, para luego volver a un estado juguetón y malicioso —Pero te doy la razón... Tenemos una cita y no podemos llegar tarde

Le miró de reojo, levantándose cuidadosamente con Eiliv entre sus brazos y caminando lento hacia la cuna del pequeño para no despertarlo con movimientos bruscos. Lo sujetó con seguridad y lo colocó dentro de la cuna con delicadeza, cubriéndolo después con su manta, entre que permanecía mirándolo por unos instantes más, percibiendo a Thor acercársele y abrazarle por la espalda.

.

Devolvió la sonrisa al hechicero. Si, había sonado algo ansioso por ir a la cita que tenían ambos, pero era inevitable, ya que era su noche de bodas. Siempre faltaría ese pequeño sello físico que consumaban en la cama después de hacerse una promesa o juramento. Éste era uno importante y por eso Thor tenía prisa por pactarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Luego de que Loki dejara a Eiliv en su cuna, el nórdico acentuó la sonrisa. No dijo nada, más observó desde el sillón a su esposo, mirando con atención la manera que su traje de ceremonias le ceñía su porte y cuerpo esbelto, la forma que los hilos de tela caían por su espalda de forma bella. Simplemente le gustaba observarlo, pero más abrazarlo… y eso hizo. Se levantó y lo rodeó con los brazos, dándole un beso en la nuca, sin impedirle movimiento para que arropara a su pequeño Eiliv.

—Heredó tu belleza —dijo Thor al ver a su hijo dormitar, dirigiendo sus zafiros de inmediato a Loki —Es inteligente y hermoso igual que tú. Recuerdo que madre lo pronosticó cuando seguías gestando —acarició el vientre del ojiverde, rememorando esa época llena de dicha

.

—Hm... Madre jamás se equivoca. Así como tampoco erró cuando nos dijo una vez, siendo niños, que algún día nuestros caminos nos llevarían al mismo sitio, sin importar cuanto pudiésemos alejarnos. Siempre coincidiríamos por más distantes que estuviésemos... Aunque obviamente lo decía en otro contexto, muy distinto a la realidad de ahora

Replicó acomodándose en el regazo de Thor, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste y colocando las manos sobre las de su esposo, quien le acariciaba el vientre con ternura y paciencia.

—También pronosticó que tendría tu carácter... Eso es preocupante —dijo a modo de broma, sosteniéndole el contacto visual y sonriendo con soltura, aunque un tanto resignado al mismo tiempo

.

—Y vaya contexto

Secundó en la broma de Loki, devolviéndole la mirada mientras sentía sus manos posarse en las suyas que acariciaban incesantes el vientre.

—Ella sabía que siempre estaríamos juntos y yo le creí, aunque jamás imaginé que de esta forma —mencionó con voz pasiva, besando la cien del hechicero y viendo de nuevo a su hijo —Pero lo intuía desde antes… Aquella vez que me dijiste que para un jotun concebir era un reto, porque requería un vínculo verdadero con su compañero —acarició una mejilla del pequeño en la cuna, mirando de nuevo a Loki —Yo me sentí con miedo porque creí que si no era digno de ti, simplemente no podríamos formar una familia. Pero tenemos a un bebé entre nosotros

Dijo con cierto halo de diversión, volteándose a mirar por el gran ventanal. La luna estaba más brillante que de costumbre. Los zafiros de Thor se iluminaron, su color azul se llenó de anhelo y volvió su rostro para besar a Loki.

—Estará bien. Madre se encargará de él —susurró en el oído del hechicero al notar que no quería separarse de la cuna

.

Loki se dejó mimar por los gestos cariñosos y devotos que Thor le profería, mientras éste le compartía su sentir con respecto a los presagios de su madre y los suyos. Igual que el nórdico, el ojiverde también llegó a temer porque ninguno fuera el complemento perfecto del otro, y que esa conexión especial y profunda que siempre existió entre ellos no fuera más que una ilusión, algo vano y pasajero y no un sentimiento verdadero. Más su incertidumbre fue mayor, cuando meditando a solas se encontraba con que tal vez no fuese digno de Thor, con todo ese historial nada brillante que lo precedía, así como al rubio le agobiaba esa duda de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Pero Thor jamás podría no serlo, siempre sería alguien digno, un ser sin mancha ni obscuridad en su interior, y Loki aprendería de él. Ya lo hacía y seguiría haciéndolo porque lo quería, porque lo amaba más allá de cualquier cosa mundana. Era su corazón y alma, su razón y sanidad, su única verdad en el universo. Era tan cierto y correcto que no solo le regresó aquello que creyó perdido un día, sino que le dio algo más, algo que nunca imaginó posible para alguien como él, y ese _algo más _era su hijo, su pequeño Eiliv. Thor le había hecho posible dar vida a ese milagro que llegó para iluminar sus caminos con una nueva luz radiante y llena de calidez, llena de esperanza, porque Eiliv eso era para ambos: su mayor esperanza en el mañana.

Momentos después, Loki notó cómo el rubio admiraba la luna que lograba percibirse majestuosa y brillante, más que siempre, a través del ventanal. La luz estelar que se colaba al interior de la alcoba de su hijo los cobijaba mientras seguían abrazados, diciéndoles con ello que esa noche los cubriría a ambos con su aura mística y cósmica, siendo único testigo y cómplice silencioso, del instante mismo en que sellaran para toda la eternidad aquellos votos y juramentos que se hubieron profesado horas atrás delante de todos. Más solo pertenecientes a ellos dos. Cuando Thor regresó sus zafiros a él, Loki pudo ver ese profundo mar azul intenso y vivaz en el que poco a poco iba formándose una tormenta enardecida. No furiosa por conflicto, sino ansiosa por amor y deseo mezclados, vueltos uno solo, como ambos lo serían dentro de poco.

Las esmeraldas del hechicero se perdieron entonces en la mirada celeste, al tiempo que el nórdico le invitaba a dejar la habitación de su pequeño con un beso tierno, seguido de aquella confidencia paciente y gentil. Tal parecía, hubo notado su liviana preocupación por dejar a Eiliv solo. No lo estaría, ciertamente, Hilda le cuidaría hasta que Frigga estuviera libre de todo deber, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse un tanto incierto por pasar la noche lejos de él. Sabía que si le pedía a Thor quedarse le complacería, aunque no sería justo para el rubio y no quería echar a perder los planes que seguramente tendría. Además era solo una noche, su noche. Eiliv estaría bien, protegido y seguro, nada malo podría pasarle estando rodeado de afecto.

Le miró entonces con aceptación, asintiendo con una sonrisa cándida, para luego reclinarse sobre la cuna y despedirse de su pequeño, acariciando su mejilla izquierda tibia y sonrosada, susurrándole quedo para no despertarlo ni perturbar sus sueños.

—Volveremos mañana, ¿sí? Hasta entonces, quiero que te comportes como el caballero que eres y no vuelvas loca a Hilda... Al menos no pronto —sonrió travieso, imaginando a la pobre chica con los nervios de punta —Madre vendrá más tarde, sé bueno y no la desveles cuando despiertes. Ella también está cansada, así que sé considerado, ¿de acuerdo? —pausó breves segundos, admirándolo por última vez antes de darle un beso en la frente —Ten hermosos sueños, Eiliv... Si nos necesitas, estaremos ahí

.

El nórdico dejó al hechicero reclinarse en la cuna, observando cómo se despedía de Eiliv y le decía aquellas frases cargadas de amor paternal. Parecía que el bebé pudiera escucharlo porque se removió entre su cuerpecito al ser besado. Thor no comprendía como era que Loki podía ser capaz de calmarlo con su voz, incluso durante los primeros días llegó a pensar que Eiliv lloraría a todo pulmón si se le separaba del pecho de su padre, pero afortunadamente el pequeño se dejaba cargar por otras personas. Sin embargo, a diferencia del ojiverde, Thor no sabía qué tono usar para tranquilizarlo o apaciguarlo cuando lloraba. En serio, tenía que aprender unas lecciones de paternidad urgentes o no sería buen padre.

En esto pensaba cuando Loki se giró hacia él, indicándole con la mirada que debían marcharse. Thor le sonrió, pero antes se despidió también del pequeño en la cuna. Se acercó con lentitud, tratando de no mover demasiado con sus músculos prominentes que alcanzaban a cubrir casi todo el espacio donde estaba dormido Eiliv.

—Te veremos a mediodía, Eiliv. Tu padre y yo debemos… —miró de reojo a su esposo —reafirmar nuestros votos de matrimonio. Pórtate bien con Hilda y madre por igual, a pesar que papá Loki te deje hacer travesuras, yo espero que no te metas en problemas… Eiliv, mi hijo…

Thor peinó sus rizos dorados un par de veces. Se sentía el padre más orgulloso de los nueve mundos y con justa razón. Eiliv era algo más que un príncipe, había nacido para un propósito mayor que aún no conocía, pero el nórdico lo intuía. Le besó su frente, en el mismo sitio que había hecho Loki, incorporándose y llegando a lado de éste. Ambos desde la puerta observaron a su hijo durmiendo unos segundos más, antes de girar la perilla.

—¿Tenemos una cita entonces?

.

—Tenemos una cita

Declaró el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado, acompañada de una mirada picara y traviesa, misma que fue secundada por la intensa de Thor y esa expresión de casanova infalible. Instantes después, ambos se fueron alejando por el pasillo, en complicidad mutua y tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a la entrada de una pequeña estancia donde Hilda se había mantenido a la espera de ser requerida nuevamente.

La castaña se veía más relajada que cuando entraron a la habitación de Eiliv. Miraba través de la terraza, sentada en un sillón amplio, con las manos tomadas sobre sus piernas y un semblante pacífico y suave plasmado en su rostro jovial. A pesar de ser víctima de las travesuras de su hijo a diario, la joven nana del pequeño príncipe le tenía paciencia y consideración. No solo por ser miembro de la familia real, sino porque Eiliv tenía el don de conquistar los corazones de quienes le rodeaban. No había un solo ser en todo el reino que no quedara encantado por su mágica inocencia, así como por su belleza innata.

Sin duda alguna, el pequeño príncipe era el niño más amado y atesorado por quienes le conocían, y no podía ser de otro modo con Hilda. La desquiciaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero la chica le tenía un gran cariño a pesar de todo, tanto que un día la encontraron acurrucada en el sillón de la alcoba de su hijo, con el niño dormido en su regazo. Lo abrazaba tan protectoramente, que les pareció estar viendo a una madre cuidando de su pequeño.

Desde entonces, Loki confió plenamente en la castaña. Tener la certeza de que la joven sería cuidadosa y amable con su primogénito, muy aparte de que éste la usara como conejillo de indias para medir su poder, le hacía sentirse tranquilo y seguro de que Eiliv estaba en buenas manos cuando ni él ni Thor pudieran estar presentes. Aunque cabía mencionar que el bebé también le tenía aprecio a Hilda. Se ponía serio cada que su nodriza no se presentaba en el palacio, o se iba temprano, y siempre que estaban jugando en paz el niño parecía de lo más feliz, y eso no pasaba con cualquier persona.

Hilda pareció notar la presencia de Thor y Loki en el marco de la entrada a la estancia, por lo que la chica giró el rostro para cerciorarse e inmediatamente se puso en pie con una sonrisa cándida, haciendo una reverencia no tan pronunciada.

—Majestades

Ambos le recibieron el saludo de modo cortés y devolvieron un liviano asentimiento de cabeza con semblante afable. Más fue el ojiverde quien se encargó de darle las indicaciones necesarias.

—Eiliv está dormido, no hagas demasiado ruido para no despertarlo. La reina se presentará en un rato más, podrás irte a descansar entonces. Si necesitas algo búscala antes, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió educadamente a todo lo expresado por su príncipe. Sabía ya desde horas antes que Frigga pasaría el resto de la noche cuidando de su nieto, aunque en el fondo a Hilda le hubiese gustado hacerlo. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Entendido majestad. Si... si me permiten, comparto su alegría de éste día que ustedes han elegido para unir sus vidas en una sola. Me siento afortunada de poder desearles la mejor de las dichas, aunque creo que ya la tienen y ahora mismo duerme plácidamente en su cuna

Expreso tímidamente, sonriendo de modo trémulo, haciendo que Thor y Loki fueran contagiados por su candidez y le sonrieran de igual modo, agradeciendo sus buenos deseos.

—Buenas noches, Hilda

Despidiéndose de la joven, ambos salieron rumbo a las caballerizas reales. El hechicero pudo haberlos trasladado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al recinto que los esperaba, pero era una noche hermosa y tenía deseos de cabalgar bajo el firmamento iluminado de tonos boreales, y el fulgor de la luna y las estrellas. Quería sentir la fresca brisa otoñal golpeando contra su rostro y colándose por entre la fina tela de su túnica. Además, hacer esperar otro poco a Thor lo haría todavía más interesante.

—Si te gano... hoy no será

Lanzó el reto al nórdico, plasmando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, tirando luego de las riendas de su caballo azabache y comenzando a alejarse a todo galope por los jardines, tomando dirección a los parajes arbolados que los llevarían a su recinto nupcial.

.

Luego de salir de la habitación de Eiliv, se dirigieron a la pequeña estancia donde se encontraba Hilda, quien ya estaba más calmada y preparada para regresar a su labor de nodriza. Thor la estimaba y veía que Loki también, por eso confiaba en ella. Su aprecio creció cuando la muchacha les dijo aquellos buenos deseos, a lo que ambos solo habían asentido cortésmente con la cabeza.

Después fueron por sus respectivos caballos para irse al sitio reservado donde pasarían su primera velada como esposos, lejos del palacio, lejos de todo realmente, porque cuando ellos dijeron que estarían y existirían solo los dos el resto de la noche lo dijeron en serio. Y cabalgar hacia el lugar era solo otra analogía de su felicidad, solían recorrer a caballo todos los bosques de Asgard cuando más jóvenes. Esas cabalgatas eran gratas y reforzaban lazos, al principio fraternos, luego conyugales.

Thor estaba calmado increíblemente, pero no fue hasta que escuchó al hechicero retarlo a una carrera a campo traviesa, que volvió a su estado natural hiperactivo. Quedó pasmado unos segundos al notar que Loki se adelantaba, pero en seguida sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso no sucederá, amor mío —susurró para sí, evidentemente decidido a adelantarse

Estiró y agitó las riendas, haciendo que su caballo saliera a todo galope. Thor sabía que Loki estaría bromeando, pero por si las dudas se batiría con todo para ganar. Fuera de que el hechicero era su esposo, seguían siendo rivales en algunas cuestiones y defendería su título para ganar competencias físicas.

Estaba corriendo bastante veloz, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

.

La persecución había tomado forma ya entre los parajes arbolados y senderos boscosos, pasando a través de riachuelos que reflejaban el brillo estelar y extensiones de campo silvestre verde y basto, hasta donde los ojos alcanzaban a mirar. Recorrer aquellos alrededores en el día era toda una maravilla, pero hacerlo de noche era mágico y enigmático, era cabalgar dentro de un sueño imposiblemente irreal y tan tangible a la vez, bajo el cielo multicolor y las estelas de luz que le daban un toque de ilusión y fantasía. De romanticismo y alevosía, de tentación y devoción.

Ambos iban alejándose cada vez más hacia las colinas del norte de Asgard. Loki seguía yendo al frente, aunque percibía la presencia del ojiazul cada vez más cercana. Mantenía el galope veloz de su corcel, echando de vez en cuando un vistazo tras su espalda notando que Thor ya le pisaba los talones. Ante ello, el hechicero sonrió con travesura y volviendo sus esmeraldas al frente azuzó al caballo para ir poco más rápido. Obviamente la noche de bodas se consumaría llegase primero o no, el reto solo era para darle un toque de juego al momento, para relajarse mutuamente de todo ese formalismo de la ceremonia y el banquete.

Esa era una noche especial, tal vez la más especial e importante de todas las que Loki hubo tenido con Thor. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que sería mucho más significativa que la primera vez que compartieran la intimidad de sus cuerpos, ya que ésta vez no sería solo unión piel a piel sino algo más allá, sería unión completa en piel y alma, mente y corazón. La unión perfecta más allá de lo carnal y mundano, más allá del deseo y la pasión, más allá de todo, una unión en esencia, en plenitud divina. Por esa razón el pelinegro quería que ambos llegaran a su encuentro así, plenos y libres de cualquier tensión o preocupación, fuera de cualquier atadura terrenal que les impidiera disfrutar cada instante al poder fundirse como uno solo en total armonía.

Poco faltaba para atravesar el bosque previo a encontrar el recinto nupcial. De hecho, en aquel lugar solían pasar algunas temporadas como familia, cuando más jóvenes. Días dorados y memorables donde se olvidaban por un rato de todo protocolo y deber, y se dedicaban a ser solo un par de niños que iban corriendo de un lado al otro, haciendo travesuras o peleando entre sí, mientras sus padres les veían o conversaban sobre temas importantes y trascendentes, fuera de todo contexto de la realeza. Con el tiempo y los sucesos acontecidos aquel espacio quedó abandonado. Nadie se pasaba por ahí, más que los sirvientes que se encargaban de mantener la estancia limpia y en orden cada semana, pero desde tiempo atrás solo era por mera costumbre y petición de la reina más que por uso verdadero.

Aunque algo parecía indicar que a partir de esa noche, aquel recinto volvería a alojar momentos en familia y algunos más íntimos en pareja.

Ese era el deseo de Loki, así como su deseo fue dejar que Thor le rebasara faltando pocos metros para llegar. Le observó pasando a su lado cual ráfaga fiera y veloz, deteniendo su pardo corcel y girando junto con éste para quedar frente a frente al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa socarrona, típica en el nórdico cuando obtenía el triunfo en cualquier reto. El hechicero solo se dejó contagiar por la diversión y ligereza de su esposo, quien destilaba victoria por los poros , y fue bajando la carrera hasta llegar a trote a su lado,.

—Buena carrera. Hábil, para haber quedado en rezago desde la salida —reconoció con una expresión de fingida derrota, sonriendo luego amplia y traviesamente

.

A pocos metros de la meta, Thor ya rozaba los talones de Loki, y por poco llegó a creer que perdería la competencia, pero de un momento a otro el hechicero bajó el paso, lo que le dio oportunidad de rebasarlo en el último momento. Y claro, Thor al pasar a su lado le dio una sonrisa de victoria, frenando y levantando su brazo en señal de júbilo y orgullo. Vio entonces que Loki cabalgaba hasta él. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, denotando superioridad y felicidad combinadas con furia guerrera.

—Ese es un atributo que poseo, quería darte ventaja para no hacerte sentir mal —le dijo con un guiño, acercando su caballo lo más que podía para tomarlo de la nuca y robarle un beso

.

Loki mantuvo esa expresión risueña, entre que Thor le hacía saber que lo dejó probar el sabor de la ventaja para luego quitarle el dulce de la boca con lujo de arrogancia, y le robaba aquel beso travieso a modo de _premio de consolación_. Aquel roce de sus labios fue tomando un rumbo más intenso, y de no haber sido porque los caballos se movieron inquietos por la extrema cercanía entre uno y otro, el beso se habría tornado en una batalla por la conquista de la boca ajena.

—Espero no estés considerando probar _nuevos sitios_ donde pasar nuestra noche de bodas

Inquirió entre burlón y sardónico al romperse el beso, refiriéndose a la situación actual. Sonaba _interesante_, pero sinceramente prefería la cama al lomo del caballo para lo siguiente. Lo convencional era lo ideal en ese momento.

.

—¿Crees que yo te pediría…?

Se cortó al momento, porque analizando su carácter bien podría ser cierto. Era un insaciable y lisonjero, nunca se sabe. Podría asegurar mil veces que no harían el amor allá afuera, pero su libido podría orillarlo a otra cosa.

—Hoy es especial, prometo controlarme —le dijo con buen nivel de confianza

Thor desmontó su caballo y caminó al de Loki, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a bajar. Cuando el hechicero estaba a medio metro del suelo, el nórdico se adelantó tomándolo de la espalda y las piernas, para cargarlo como había visto que los esposos cargaban a sus esposas. Le sonrió ingenuamente, y a pesar del ligero reclamo de Loki se encaminó con él a su nicho de amor, el cual era conducido por un caminillo de piedras blancas y negras.

La cabaña era muy elegante para ser llamada así, parecía una mansión de caoba barnizada, con tintes dorados y grabados celtas y vikingos. Al llegar a la puerta de siete metros de altura, Thor dio una potente patada para abrirla y del mismo modo la cerró. Ya dentro, observó un recinto ricamente ataviado y adosado en tesoros y ornamentos lujosos, dignos de los nobles.

—Es mejor de lo que imaginaba

Quedó pasmado por la belleza del lugar, pero más por Loki. No pretendía bajarlo hasta que llegaran juntos a la habitación.

.

Si, en definitiva, Loki si creía que Thor acabara por hacerle el amor al aire libre. Considerando lo lejos que estaban del palacio y cualquier asentamiento de personas, así como el temperamento insaciable del nórdico, no dudaba que en una de esas terminara llevándolo detrás de los arbustos cercanos o en la misma entrada de la cabaña. Aquello le causó cierta gracia al ojiverde, aunque su instinto picaresco no le hacía mala cara a los arbustos. Tal vez podrían intentarlo después para probar algo nuevo y excitante… y morboso de paso. Pero Thor estaba en lo correcto, esa ocasión era especial y debían llegar al sitio ideal.

Viendo que el rubio bajaba de su pardo corcel y se acercaba para ayudarle a hacer lo propio, el pelinegro tomó su mano y se dispuso a resbalar por el lomo de su caballo azabache, seguro de que sería sujetado con firmeza, más sus pies jamás tocaron el suelo puesto que Thor se las ingenió y terminó cargándolo cual princesa. Loki se quejó en el acto, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación y casi al borde de la exigencia porque lo bajara. No era que no le gustara que lo tomara entre sus brazos de guerrero, fuertes y seguros, pero esa clase de acciones le hacían sentirse algo incómodo y frágil. Demasiado frágil a decir verdad. Aunque la queja poco le duró viendo el rostro sonriente y cálido de Thor, a la par de esos zafiros destellando felicidad a manos llenas. Loki acalló entonces cualquier refunfuño y cambió su semblante fastidioso por suave resignación, entre que suspiraba cansino pero tranquilo.

Entrelazó sus manos tras la nuca de su esposo y recargó la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, riendo bajo por la forma tan _sutil_ en que fuera abierta la gran puerta, aplicando luego el mismo método para cerrarla. Igual que el nórdico, el hechicero quedó maravillado y complacido con aquel recinto delicadamente detallado y acondicionado para ellos. Una opulencia abrumante para ojos no acostumbrados a ese tipo de lujos, aunque en ese momento, ambos parecían no haber visto jamás cosas tan sobrias y dignas de dioses.

—Uhm... Sí, no está mal

Expresó en falsa altanería, observando los alrededores con superioridad y haciendo de cuenta que apenas eran lujos aceptables.

.

—¿_No está mal_? Es un Valhalla en vida

Comentó más entusiasmado. Quizá ese entusiasmo se debía al significado que ese lugar cobraría para ellos en un momento más. Si, debía ser por eso.

En seguida de contemplar por algunos momentos más el sitio, Thor giró su rostro al ojiverde, notando como éste se aferraba a su pecho. Aquello le hizo sonreír de lado, francamente feliz. Era una noche magnánima y excelsa en todo sentido, por primera vez ambos estarían intimando como esposos.

—Vamos

Susurró a Loki, encaminando sus pasos a la habitación al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta del mismo modo que abrió la principal. Ya tenía previsto no bajar a su esposo hasta no estar en el lecho.

El cuarto era más increíble que el resto del recinto. Había velas y candelabros de oro, el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa y la cama estaba hecha con frazadas color blanco impecable, blancas como la pureza de su amor. Thor depositó suavemente a Loki sobre éstas, quedando en cuatro encima de él, admirándolo por segundos y peinando sus mechones azabaches.

—Henos aquí —comentó algo nervioso

.

El pelinegro sonrió ante la emoción con que Thor se expresaba. Era cierto, el lugar era un palacio más que una cabaña veraniega. Obviamente bromeaba al dar su punto de vista, pero de algún modo tenía que apaciguar sus nervios. No era su primera vez con el nórdico, aunque si era la primera como esposos y eso era un buen motivo para estarlo. Sería la primera vez que de verdad se sentirían con el alma, más allá de la piel y el calor humano. Sin embargo, no había temor pues compartiría todo lo que es por completo y sin reservas con el hombre que amaba, así como el ojiazul también lo haría con él. Se entregarían todo, cada mínima parte, hasta fundirse en uno solo.

Al escucharle susurrar ese aviso, el ojiverde se estremeció y su corazón se sobresaltó entre emocionado y ansioso. No le miró, solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior, hundiendo más su cabeza en el cuello de Thor y aferrándose a él con sus brazos. Con cada paso que el rubio daba hacia su alcoba, la ansiedad de Loki crecía y se expandía por cada nervio de su cuerpo, haciéndole ver eternos esos pocos metros.

Estando ya a las puertas de su destino en aquella noche mágica y celestial, el hechicero cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, conteniendo el aliento por breves instantes para luego dejarlo salir lento y pausado, mientras que devolvía la vista a sus esmeraldas y éstas se clavaban en la majestuosidad que se vislumbraba delante de ellos. Todo en perfecto orden y armonía, todo tan delicadamente colocado y arreglado. Tan hermoso, tan íntimo, que aquello le parecía un sueño vano, de esos que asaltaban su caótica mente cuando la obscuridad velaba todo esplendor y lucidez en su panorama. Pero no era más un sueño ni un anhelo, era real, estaba pasando y podía tocarlo, verlo, olerlo, sentirlo. Igual que sentía ser depositado sobre la cama impecable y lista para recibirlos, para darles asilo y servirles de cómplice en ese acto de amor incondicional con el que sellarían cada juramento proferido y cada promesa hecha.

Loki quedó inmóvil sobre las sábanas, prendido de ese par de zafiros encendidos de un azul intenso y profundo como el mar, atrapado debajo de aquel que le amaba de tantas formas distintas, pero iguales en sentimiento. Y él le correspondía porque su amor por Thor era el mismo.

—Lo veo

Mencionó añadiendo su nervio al de Thor, comenzando a sentir ese fuego interno atravesando su cuerpo y la respiración tornándose inquieta. Imitó al nórdico y con su diestra acarició su rostro, rozándole apenas con la yema de los dedos.

—Te amo —confesó en un murmullo, sintiendo el corazón acelerar

.

Thor sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta tan solo por escuchar esas dos palabras. Le hacían sentir tan dichoso e indigno de ellas a la vez, que no supo responder de inmediato. Su amor por Loki le asustaba a veces, la pasión que le provocaba o el modo que lo contemplaba. Sus sentimientos por el hechicero rozaban en la adoración e idolatraría. En serio, Loki era su motivo para seguir vivo.

—Sabes que yo también —respondió enamoradamente, soltando un suspiro nervioso y conciso —Celebremos esto, amor mío

Lo invitó pasando sus manos por la cintura del pelinegro, recostándose mejor entre los almohadones. Thor se resistió de besarlo hasta que el traje de Loki estuviera abierto por completo, sabía que besarlo equivaldría a no detenerse hasta consumar su unión y antes deseaba darle otra cosa.

Fue desabrochando la capa y la cubierta de cuero, mientras su alma gemela se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con él, quedando ambos con el pecho expuesto.

.

_Sabes que yo también_…

Vaya que lo sabía de sobra. No había un solo momento en que Loki dudara de ello, nunca lo hizo. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que Thor le amaba con todo lo que era, más allá de lo prudente y lo posible. Y aunque hubo un tiempo, ese tiempo de locura y caos, donde quiso obligarse a creer que era lastima y pena lo que obtenía del nórdico, éste se encargó de hacerle ver la realidad. Con sus palabras, con sus actos, con su modo de tocarlo y decirle _te amo,_ con una sola mirada, con un solo roce de sus dedos, el ojiverde creyó firmemente que era cierto, que siempre lo fue y lo sería eternamente.

Pasaban los segundos y el hechicero notaba el ansia de Thor por besarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos para no soltarlo ya. Él también moría de ganas por sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo y su cuerpo formando un solo ser con el otro. Sin embargo, Loki también percibía que el nórdico estaba retrasándolo, yendo despacio, cuidadoso y casi pensando cada movimiento, como si estuviese considerando minuciosamente opciones estratégicas en un campo de batalla. Ante aquella parsimonia, Loki no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el momento cálido y secundar al rubio que le despojaba de sus ropas con tacto y paciencia, haciendo él lo mismo con la capa dorada, retirándola despacio y dejándola resbalar al piso para centrarse luego en el peto, buscando los amarres y broches, zafándolos al tiempo que lo quitaba y dejaba expuesta la piel bronceada.

Ambos permanecieron recostados y en total silencio, viéndose a los ojos con añoranza, diciéndose cuanto se amaban y necesitaban el uno al otro. Cuanto deseaban permanecer así por el resto de sus vidas y más allá si era posible. No hablaban, no era necesario. No se tocaban aun, más no necesitaban las manos para hacerlo. No corrían ni apresuraban el camino a la gloria, no había prisa, tenían toda la noche para amarse y así lo harían. Despacio, cándido y calmo, para sentirse con cada uno de sus sentidos y poder disfrutarlo al máximo, uniéndose en plenitud.

—Estás muy tranquilo... Eso es nuevo... —expresó de pronto, mostrando ligera incredulidad mezclada con intriga y apenas esbozando una tímida sonrisa

.

Efectivamente. Thor estaba muy tranquilo a comparación de otras ocasiones, donde tan pronto desvestía a Loki lo tumbaba en la cama y le hacía el amor, pero ahora era distinto, había un motivo para prolongar esos instantes mágicos.

—Si te dijera como estoy por dentro…

Respondió pasando su diestra sobre la frente y cabello negro, apenas dibujando una línea para sonreír. Pretendía estar en paz, a pesar que el hechicero estaba quitándole la ropa tal como él lo hacía con la suya. El nórdico cerró sus ojos tratando de respirar lento y acompasado, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan nervioso de estar con Loki. Tan solo ver profundo en sus esmeraldas lo estaba descolocando y aumentado su ritmo cardiaco.

Loki se veía hermoso, un ángel entre aquellas sábanas, y Thor comenzaba a dudar de su autocontrol porque el pelinegro lo estaba enamorando a cada segundo. Se reclinó sobre él para admirarlo mejor, sin mencionar palabra, solo recorriéndolo con esos zafiros intrépidos que se posaron en su boca entreabierta. Pasó sus dedos sobre esos labios, bajándolos lento para tocar el cuello y la línea media, sintiendo la piel suave y tersa de su esposo.

No demoraron mucho en quedar desnudos. Mismos momentos que Thor se grabó en su memoria. Lo admiró unos segundos desde su altura, no comprendiendo porqué lo amaba tanto, porqué estaba tan atado a él, qué era lo que le hipnotizaba a tal grado, cuál era la razón de que fuera su otra mitad… No lo quiso averiguar en ese instante, y probablemente era mejor que no se cuestionara porque el amor no tiene explicaciones, tampoco los efectos que produce.

Sus ojos quedaron en el otro en un segundo mágico, uno donde Thor creyó que su alma se soltaba. Entendió entonces que así sería una vida plena con Loki bajo el precepto del matrimonio. Sin poder evitarlo fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, buscando los labios limpios del hechicero hasta que un leve roce se dio. Parecía una ráfaga de viento que lo tocaba, casi nada de contacto, pero era intenso aun así. Thor rodeó a Loki, pasando sus brazos debajo de su espalda con el sentimiento a flor de piel, dándose el lujo de recargarse por completo sobre él para que sus pelvis se tocaran e hicieran una maraña con sus piernas entrelazadas. El nórdico suspiró entre el beso, recargando su diestra en la izquierda de su esposo y cerrando sus dedos en los suyos.

Poco a poco, sin que el ojiverde lo notara, deslizó la otra mano bajo la almohada hasta toparse con unos objetos metálicos.

.

_Igual que yo…_

Fue el pensamiento en respuesta de Loki a lo expresado por Thor de aquella forma trémula y cansina. Si bien, el hechicero trataba de permanecer sereno y calmo, la realidad era que estaba colapsando por dentro del mismo modo que ocurría con el rubio. Contemplarlo así en aquel instante, tan cercano y con la piel desnuda, con esa mirada que no dejaba de buscar en la suya las razones por las cuales ni el tiempo ni el espacio habían logrado separarlos, el motivo por el cual no podía concebir su vida sin él, era letal para su corazón. Loki tampoco podría imaginar seguir viviendo en aquel vacío tormentoso de antes, inmerso en esa obscuridad estrujante que lo consumía en vida y lo volvía esclavo de su voluntad.

Simplemente no podría despertar y ver que estaba solo. Thor era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse vivo y pleno, para dejar atrás el pasado y los malos recuerdos, para creer y confiar de nuevo en el mañana, en el futuro, un futuro juntos, sin nada más que días llenos de gloria y esplendor aguardando por ellos. Thor era su destino, su principio y final, su renacer a la vida. Y eso mismo era lo que Loki sentía en ese instante, renacer con esas tiernas caricias proferidas a su rostro, con ese contacto piel a piel al tener el cuerpo desnudo de su alma gemela tendido sobre el suyo, con ese beso cándido, apenas rozando los labios de ambos. Resultaba un tanto paradójico, puesto que así como sentía revivir, moría en segundos solo para volver a respirar.

Una y otra vez se repetía el mismo patrón emocional en el ojiverde, haciéndole experimentar un hueco en el estómago, entre que acompañaba los suspiros del nórdico con los suyos algo temblorosos y percibía su mano izquierda siendo entrelazada con la diestra de Thor. Poco a poco el beso fue tomando mayor consistencia, sin prisa ni demanda, solo profundizando y acoplando ambas bocas, abriéndolas y volviendo a cerrarlas una sobre la otra, moviéndose y deslizándose suaves, pero con intensidad impresa en cada que sus labios se aprensaban entre ellos.

Loki sabía que ese era el preámbulo, el comenzar del momento cumbre en donde amarse cobraría un nuevo significado mucho más sólido que antes, mucho más real y verdadero.

.

El beso tomaba forma, y a cada roce de los labios de Thor con Loki, el ambiente se iba preparando para el propósito destinado. El nórdico movía sus labios y abría los del hechicero, con sus dedos aun entrelazados que presionaban más como para impedir que esa felicidad y unión se le escaparan, mientras su otra mano buscaba algo bajo la almohada. Cuando Thor encontró lo que buscaba finalizó el beso con calma, mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de su compañero. Se tomó unos segundos para admirarlo más y finalmente se sostuvo en sus antebrazos, mostrándole un par de anillos de oro, símbolo de su matrimonio. El ponerlos bajo la almohada del lecho nupcial era tradición del reino.

—Debemos colocarnos estos anillos. No tengo idea si se debe hacer un juramento

Se incorporó junto con Loki hasta ambos quedar sentados. Tomó lugar en el respaldo de la cama, trayendo con él al ojiverde para que se sentara frente a él y recargara su espalda en su pecho. En seguida el Dios del Trueno envolvió la cintura del hechicero, besándole la mejilla, sintiéndose pleno con su esposo ahí, a punto de colocarse sus anillos de bodas.

.

Poco a poco iba perdiéndose en la suave cadencia de ese beso lleno de emociones contenidas, mismas que irían emergiendo conforme el momento fuera acercándose. Tan sumido y concentrado estaba en percibir cada roce de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, en disfrutar de cada succión y acoplamiento entre ellos, que no se percató de que Thor buscaba algo debajo de la almohada. Lo sentía mover su mano por debajo de ésta, más no se imaginaba que se tratara de otra cosa que buscar acomodarse mejor. Aunque lo que buscaba era algo más que solo un punto de apoyo adecuado para seguir deleitándose con sus labios.

Lentamente, Loki percibió cómo Thor iba menguando el beso hasta que terminó separándose de modo gentil. No se trataba por falta de aire el cese de aquel acto de entrega mutuo, puesto que ambos aun contaban con reservas suficientes. El pelinegro se intrigó un poco teniendo ello en mente, y más aun al ver ese par de zafiros fijos en él con cierto matiz cómplice. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al no comprender qué era lo que el nórdico haría, pero su curiosidad pronto se vio recompensada viendo que Thor sacaba la mano de debajo de la almohada y le mostraba el par de anillos de oro.

De inmediato, Loki esbozó una sonrisa liviana, entre que era levantado y acomodado en medio del regazo de su esposo, escuchándole decir que no tenía idea de qué hacer antes de colocarlos. Si bien era una tradición consagrar el matrimonio con un par de anillos de oro, símbolo de la unión y fidelidad eternas, lo que se dijera para honrar tal tradición quedaba en manos de los esposos y el corazón.

El hechicero se dejó abrazar y mimar con ese beso devoto en su mejilla, mientras se recargaba en el pecho imponente y situaba su cabeza entre el cuello y clavícula del costado derecho de Thor. Observó los anillos en la mano izquierda del rubio y colocó la suya sobre la palma, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos y dejando los anillos entre éstas.

—Podemos solo decir que... No importa cuán difícil haya sido el camino, ni que tantos hayan sido los obstáculos, estamos aquí, ahora, dando la cara a un nuevo comienzo... Juntos, como siempre debió ser —recitó quedo, apretando su mano contra la del nórdico y volteado a verle con sus esmeraldas añorantes

.

Con las luces a medio tono, provenientes de las antorchas en las paredes que reflejaban en los cristales y daban un efecto arcoíris, Thor percibió el ambiente como perfecto. Esperó que Loki se acomodara entre sus piernas, hasta que el hechicero recargara su cabeza y dejó caer en su cuerpo. A los segundos, el rubio le mostró los anillos y podía jurar que su compañero estaba sonriendo. Suponía, porque no lo estaba viendo de frente, más si percibió como la mano izquierda de Loki se cerraba sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los anillos en medio.

Aquella acción regocijó al nórdico, y aún más sus palabras. Eran ciertas, no había algo formal que decir, solo algo del corazón, como sus votos en la ceremonia.

—Lo acabas de decir —le bromeó afianzando su abrazo —Para ser sincero, yo me he quedado sin palabras. No encuentro otra manera para decirte lo que esto significa para mí, solo espero ser un esposo digno y un excelente padre

.

—Y yo espero que lo seas o tendré que apelar a la anulación del matrimonio

Regresó en broma, enarcando ambas cejas y con semblante risueño, para luego hundirse más en el regazo de Thor y apretar un poco su mano contra la otra, mientras era encerrado por ese abrazo emotivo.

Él también esperaba ser digno de compartir su vida y alma junto al nórdico, era su mayor deseo. Quería ser el mejor compañero para aquel que se desvivía por él y su hijo, así como también deseaba ser un padre ejemplar para Eiliv. Ambos, Thor y Eiliv, se merecían lo mejor de su esencia y lo daría sin reservas, porque ya no había nada a que temerle. Ni al pasado ni al futuro. Teniendo a ese par de soles iluminando su existencia, ya no había obscuridad que amenazara con cegarle nuevamente, ya no había vacío ni desolación, solo una vida renovada, limpia y transparente.

—Me esforzaré porque esto no se rompa jamás... No soy perfecto, pero te aseguro que esta vez no voy a equivocarme

Expresó seguro en sus palabras, mirando con ese mismo sentimiento al nórdico. No erraría por segunda vez, ya no, porque ahora su única ambición, su único capricho y deseo, era forjar un nuevo destino al lado de Thor y su hijo.

.

El ojiazul se sobresaltó ligeramente por aquello de _anulación del matrimonio_, pero la risa bromista de Loki lo calmó de inmediato. Ciertamente él hablaba en serio en querer tener una relación plena, y de forma paradójica, Thor esperaba estar al margen. Le hizo mimos con su nariz, y al oír lo siguiente se detuvo: _No soy perfecto… No voy a equivocarme…_ Thor no pensaba igual, al menos no como el hechicero lo expresó y quiso remarcarlo.

—Si te hubieras equivocado, no habría ido a buscarte. Eres perfecto tal cual, y siempre tuviste razón —le besó la nuca mientras lo abrazaba con devoción —No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió... Nadie conoce lo que has pasado y sufrido por crecer en un mundo que te dio la espalda todo el tiempo por ser de raza diferente, pero eso no pasará más

El nórdico le devolvió la mirada igual de añorante, moviendo sus manos, dejando uno de los anillos en el mueble de a lado y tomando el otro que tenía la circunferencia para Loki.

—Todos fueron crueles contigo y te orillaron a hacerlo... Por eso me encargaré de no perderte, estar ahí como soporte y ser... El único para ti — Thor deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular del hechicero — Por lo perfecto que eres, aunque no te des cuenta, me has enamorado y te amo, Loki. No dudes jamás de esa virtud —le volvió a besar la nuca, recargando su frente en ella, en silencio

.

Loki cerró los ojos por breves instantes, quedando con el entrecejo livianamente arrugado y soltando un suspiro cansino al percibir la frente de Thor recargada en su nuca, junto con ese abrazo protector ceñido a su cintura. Las palabras que le escuchó decir le hacían sentirse un tanto nostálgico. Quiso refutar aquello y decirle que si bien era cierto que el modo tan cruel y brusco en que la verdad sobre su existencia le fue mostrado, le orilló a hacer las cosas viles y atroces que lo llevaron a perder la razón y el verdadero sentido de la vida, también era cierto que él pudo haber reaccionado de otra manera. Había culpa tanto en aquellos que le juzgaron por lo que era, como en él mismo por dejar que el recelo y el deseo de poder y venganza se convirtieran en su motivo... Ahora lo entendía.

Comprendía que todo pudo haber sido distinto desde un principio, igual que distinto sería su presente, si aquella noche en el Bifrost esa lanza hubiera atravesado la espalda de Thor antes de la explosión. Recordarlo dolía todavía, estuvo a segundos de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se hubiera arrepentido después, cuando viera el resultado de su ira irracional. Estuvo a instantes de borrar de la historia ese futuro juntos que ahora compartían, solo por querer cobrarle a Thor una cuenta que no le pertenecía.

Quiso decírselo, que a pesar de que lo creía perfecto y libre de culpa, no lo era del todo, más calló toda réplica porque no tenía caso hablar sobre aquellos días sombríos en ese instante. No había porque iniciar un debate que podría terminar en una discusión sin sentido, sacando a flote los recuerdos malsanos de antaño, mismos que habían sido hablados y enterrados en su momento. Ya no era tiempo de empañar aquella dicha que los envolvía a ambos, era tiempo de amor y entrega mutuos. El pasado era eso, pasado. El presente era un obsequio de la vida, y el futuro... El futuro sería lo que Loki quisiera que fuera. Thor y su pequeño Eiliv, ese era el mañana que Loki añoraba, lo sentía en su corazón.

El ojiverde se hubo mantenido en total silencio, igual que el rubio, pero ahora debía completar aquel ritual previo antes de consumar su unión. Abrió sus esmeraldas y observo el anillo dorado en su dedo, invadiéndole al instante un sentimiento de pertenencia mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era. Le pertenecía por completo y Thor a él también lo sería. Sin decir nada, Loki se removió entre los brazos del nórdico y adoptó una posición sobre el regazo de éste. Lo miró con calidez y decisión juntas, para luego tomar el otro anillo en el mueble, aunque sin colocarlo aun.

—A veces sigo pensando que es un sueño. Sigo creyendo que es una ilusión y que cuando la cortina de humo desaparezca, tendré ante mí una realidad muy diferente... —pausó con la mirada fija en el anillo —Pero entonces despierto y lo que tengo delante de mí, eres tu —lo miró anhelante —Te escucho respirar, siento el calor de tus brazos, pero no es hasta que abres los ojos y me miras que vuelvo a creer que es real. Y quiero que siempre sea así… Quiero despertar y verte a mi lado hasta que seamos un par se ancianos decrépitos, y lo único que podamos hacer sobre una cama sea hablar hasta quedarnos dormidos y hacernos el amor entre sueños

Comentó de modo bromista, sonriendo divertido, mientras escuchaba reír quedo a Thor y le tomaba la mano para ir deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Somos uno, Thor. Ahora y siempre… Nunca lo dudes...

Su voz y semblante risueños se tornaron profundos, igual que su mirada clavada en los zafiros de su esposo, expresándole que así como él quería seguir siendo el único en su vida, Loki también lo seria en la suya.

.

El nórdico seguía con su frente en la nuca de Loki, hasta que percibió que éste se movía y quedaba ahora de frente. Le miró con calidez, notando como el hechicero tomaba el otro anillo y le decía aquella oratoria, muy a su estilo, muy elegante, muy sincera. Sincera y graciosa a la vez. No pudo evitar reír al imaginarse el cuadro de él y Loki como un viejo matrimonio, seguramente el ojiverde sería quien le recordara cómo se llama, pero algo que nunca olvidaría sería que lo amaba solo a él.

Luego vino el juramento de ser uno mismo, traspasando la barrera de lo imposible y quedarían atados por el destino y su amor. Thor no necesitó escuchar más para responderle de la misma forma.

—Faltan milenios para que lleguemos a una edad anciana, así que debemos aprovechar que podemos unirnos físicamente aun —dijo con diversión, acariciándole la espalda —Eso me hace pensar que deberás cuidarte de mí y mi necedad, apuesta que cuando sea viejo querré seguir persiguiéndote por ahí y se me olvidará que no tengo la fuerza de antes, aunque eso no segará una realidad… Que te seguiré amando el resto de mi vida, y así como hoy nos unimos como esposos, permanecerá ese vínculo —tomó la mano de Loki que tenía el anillo y besó el dorso

.

Ciertamente faltaba mucho tiempo, antes de que el peso de la edad les impidiera demostrarse amor de modo físico, pero también era correcto que a pesar de no poderse unir en cuerpo cuando eso pasara, seguirían haciéndolo en mente y alma, recordándose a diario cómo solía ser sentirse con la piel. Aunque para ese entonces, ambos ya habrían aprendido a sentirse con el pensamiento y las palabras.

Al percibir los labios de Thor sobre la piel de su mano, Loki se estremeció lleno de ansiedad. Los nervios volvían raudos y se apoderaban de su ser presagiando lo que vendría. Era muy curioso, de un momento a otro pareciera que fuera la primera noche que compartían el lecho, más la cuenta ya era bastante larga. Y aun así, el hechicero no dejaba de sentirse especialmente inquieto. Era el momento idóneo, y sabía que Thor lo pensaba igual cuando sus zafiros le atravesaron con profundidad y deseo. Entonces, Loki fue quien se encargó de reducir la distancia esta vez, y mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del ojiazul, sus labios entreabiertos hicieron contacto con los ajenos en un beso suave, pero fuerte a la vez.

_Mi vida es tuya... Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será_…

Era el pensamiento que intentaba transmitir en aquel beso que los vinculaba en el más puro sentimiento.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino**

**Capítulo 5. ****Juramentos: Susurros del ocaso III**

El nórdico sabía todo lo que deseaba expresarle el hechicero, pero las palabras sobraban ahora. Se dejó recostar un poco, con Loki recargándose sobre él y sus labios haciendo contacto con los suyos. Thor esperaba tener una noche única y seguramente lo sería. Abrió sus labios y probó una vez más los aterciopelados de su esposo, mientras sus manos ásperas se deslizaban por la espalda y glúteos desnudos del otro, haciendo ligera presión sobre éstos. Era curioso que tuviera la piel erizada, siendo que ya habían intimado unas… ¿cuántas veces? Ya no recordaba, seguramente porque era una cantidad inexorablemente alta.

Lo rodeó con devoción, logrando sentir los latidos sincronizados y arrítmicos a la vez de ambos. La imagen de sus manos juntas y los anillos que llevaban entrelazados eran una analogía perfecta, tanto que Thor creyó que volaba por estar en la cama con la persona más maravillosa de todo el cosmos y con quien él había tenido la fortuna de congeniar, tener un hijo y casarse.

Su beso creció así como la velocidad. El rubio metió su lengua e invadió la cavidad de Loki, juntando ambas y deleitándose en ese elixir de pasión, tratando de pegar al hechicero más con su cuerpo, que no hubiera un solo rincón que no contactara con su piel aperlada.

.

Las manos de Thor acariciando su espalda y más abajo lograron encender la llama de su propio deseo, provocando que su piel ardiera con cada roce de aquellas manos que intentaban fundirse con su cuerpo. Entre tanto, Loki se ocupaba de repartir caricias en el rostro, cuello y hombros del nórdico, impulsado por esa necesidad de querer sentirse mutuamente como tantas otras veces. Más cada una diferente, a pesar del acto que terminaba siendo el mismo.

Ambos cuerpos en colisión directa se buscaban, igual que sus bocas lo hacían una y otra vez, mientras poco a poco la temperatura iba en aumento y las emociones a flor de piel explotaban sin control, tal como ese par de lenguas danzaban inquietas entre ellas. Enredándose y seduciéndose entre caricias húmedas, que incitaban al placer de probarse sin descanso y hasta saciar su sed en el otro.

.

Thor continuó besando a Loki hasta que el aire en sus pulmones escaseó, causando la separación a regañadientes, aunque no tardaron en volver a probarse cuando el oxígeno suficiente regresó a ellos. El nórdico tomó fuerza e invirtió posiciones, quedando ahora él encima del hechicero. Siempre lo hacía, tal vez así le gustaba ver a Loki, desde una altura que le permitiera recorrerlo con la mirada. Eso hizo al terminar el segundo beso, lo observó por completo, su pecho y el contorno de su cuerpo desnudo que lo encendieron más, un ser de completa magnificencia y belleza estaba entre sus brazos y eso lo volvía loco de felicidad.

Lo siguió besando, bajando sus manos por sus piernas largas y quitándole el aliento. Sus manos se movieron verticalmente, en ascenso y descenso para subir aún más la temperatura. Poco a poco fueron acercándose esas caricias a los muslos, exclusivamente, metiendo sus dedos en la parte interna de estos.

.

El aire se agotó una primera vez, pero no el hambre de seguir devorándose hasta el hartazgo. Y aun así, jamás se hartarían de probar aquel dulce y adictivo manjar en que los labios de ambos se tornaban. Jamás sería suficiente beber de ese elixir que se formaba entre la mezcla de aquellos besos cargados de pasión, simplemente, nunca podrían dejar pasar la oportunidad de embriagarse el uno del otro, hasta perder toda noción del tiempo y espacio. Hasta perder toda razón y voluntad.

Mientras seguía deleitando sus sentidos con aquel segundo beso, Loki percibió cómo era volteado contra la cama, siendo Thor quien ahora lo tenía acorralado. No pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara aún más fuerte y frenético, por tener al nórdico encima suyo, profanando su boca con su lengua ávida y acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos de guerrero, profiriéndole caricias intensas pero gentiles a la vez que lo hacían suspirar y desear que no se detuviera jamás. Y aunque lo hizo por breves instantes para admirar su desnudez a la luz del fuego de aquellas antorchas, no demoró en volver a adueñarse de sus labios con fogosidad y ansia, mientras repartía más caricias sobre su piel y juntaba su cuerpo de tal modo que sus entrepiernas quedaron presionadas entre sí.

Aquello le hizo jadear al ojiverde, al tiempo que sus manos hacían lo propio acariciando los brazos imponentes, subiendo a los hombros y pasando por el cuello, para terminar enredándose entre el cabello ensortijado del rubio.

.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Thor murió y revivió en ese manjar. Nunca podría terminar de saborear por completo a Loki, sabía que cualquier rasgo del hechicero le sorprendería día a día, y eso era motivo suficiente para continuar explorando cada lugar y poro de su piel y ser.

Entre que su compañero jadeaba en el beso, se cerró la garganta de Thor bramando casi, por la excitación que lo agolpaba. Seguramente Loki también lo estaba, puesto que sus entrepiernas comenzaban a friccionarse y ambos movían sus caderas para hacerlas rozar con ansia. El nórdico metió sus dedos aun más entre los muslos y desde adentro separó las piernas del hechicero para situarse mejor. Ahora su diestra apretó una nalga y la otra tomó por el cuello a Loki para besarlo más profundo, con sus lenguas enrollándose.

.

Escucharlo y sentirlo excitado como él, hizo que Loki experimentara caer en un vacío placentero. No sentía una cama debajo, sino que era una sensación de estar flotando en el aire, una sensación de ausencia corpórea, estando envuelto por aquellos brazos y aquellos labios que no dejaban de abrir los suyos y acoplarse, de engolosinarse con desespero.

Ladeó el rostro extasiado y sonrojado en su totalidad para permitir que Thor profundizara más adentro de su boca, cuando éste le tomó por el cuello y coló su lengua ansiosa en busca de la suya, la cual se unió sin demora a la húmeda batalla. Le rozaba con la punta y luego le envolvía por completo, la pasaba por debajo o por encima tocando el paladar, mientras sus labios se empapaban con los rezagos de aquel duelo candente y necesitado de más. Los jadeos de ambos evidenciando el éxtasis a flor de piel, iban intensificándose entre más contacto cuerpo a cuerpo había, entre más caricias se proferían, entre más se dejaban llevar por el deseo de ser uno solo.

—Mngh... Aah... Ah...

Fue inevitable que el hechicero rompiera el beso entre gemidos quedos, una vez que las fricciones de sus entrepiernas se tornaran más intensas y ardientes. Permaneció con sus labios rozando los ajenos, por los que el tibio y tembloroso aliento chocaba contra el suyo. Abrió poco más sus piernas para dejar que Thor se ubicara mejor entre ellas, y cuando el rubio se recostó sobre su piel y froto más fuerte, Loki clavó la cabeza en la almohada mientras que liberaba un jadeo lleno de goce sofocante, para luego igualar y acompasar el movimiento de sus caderas al del nórdico, dejado que sus manos inquietas viajaran por los costados del cuerpo fornido y lo tomaban por la cintura para hacerlo acercarse, queriendo fundirlo a su ser.

.

Las manos atrayendo su cintura lo guiaron a ese propósito, removiéndose con plena pasión y desfogue enteros en el cuerpo de su esposo. Thor acrecentó más su fricción al oír los gemidos del hechicero, que parecía pedirle que lo tocara por todas partes. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo: dejó vagar a sus manos libres por las extremidades, pecho y abdomen del ojiverde, mientras su boca ahora le succionaba y lamía el cuello y parte de la manzana de Adán. Apoyó sus nudillos a los costados de Loki para subir más su pelvis y que ambos miembros, erectos ya, se sintieran. El nórdico, aun en su trabajo en el cuello, soltó un jadeo fuerte cuando su falo se enderezó por completo solo por envolverse con Loki.

Las sábanas eran un completo desastre, un remolino de arrugas y entre sus surcos solo se veían las piernas entrelazadas de ambos, era imposible distinguir a simple vista que pierna era de quien, dado que parecían uno mismo. De hecho eso sucedía, Thor y Loki se estaban convirtiendo en uno gracias al poder dual que la unión nupcial les otorgaba. Hasta en sus caricias se percibía como ambos, zafiros y esmeraldas, se combinaban en un delicioso encuentro pasional, seguido de la mano de Thor cerrándose sobre la del pelinegro, entrelazándolas una vez más antes de que el nórdico le diera un beso.

Entre aquel contacto húmedo, donde Thor empezó a profanar la lengua del hechicero, la zurda de éste bajó hasta el muslo de su esposo, levantando ligeramente la pierna para proceder a la etapa de preparación. No era una rutina muy pintoresca a nivel de variabilidad en la relación sexual, ya que ellos siempre acostumbraban jugar con distintas posturas y previos de todo estilo para hacerlo más atractivo. Pero Thor creyó que esa ocasión solo importaba sentirse piel a piel, sin nada más que sus respiraciones y alientos juntos.

.

Percibía las fricciones necesitadas de Thor compaginándose con las suyas, provocando que ese fuego interno se avivara con violencia y se esparciera vertiginosamente por cada parte de su cuerpo. Aquellos movimientos que poco a poco iban deformando la perfección de las sábanas, también iban deformando las expresiones de ambos, pero aún más en Loki, quien se mostraba lleno de aquel éxtasis pasional e idílico al sentir las manos del nórdico recorrer su piel con intensidad impregnada en cada caricia, más esos labios cerrándose contra su cuello y esa lengua lamiendo con gula, entre que jadeaba con placer y ansia.

Lo sentía en la piel, a cada instante que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Lo sentía en el aire, en cada una de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Lo sentía en el palpitar, al mismo compás entre su corazón y el de Thor. Estaban uniéndose, fundiéndose en alma, honrando aquel ritual donde su existencia misma quedó atada por toda la eternidad.

El ojiverde mantenía el constante vaivén con sus caderas meciéndose y hundiéndose en la cama, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, al igual que abría los labios en repetidas ocasiones quejándose de modo placentero y sofocante. Estaba pasando los límites de la cordura, los límites de la razón, y queriendo rebasar aquella línea, sus esmeraldas nubladas y cristalinas se clavaron el los celestes de Thor, encontrando el mismo sentimiento desesperado. El mismo fuego, las mismas ganas, el mismo amor y compromiso, la misma fidelidad que los había llevado a donde ahora se encontraban: casados, con un hijo, y a instantes de sellar aquellos juramentos que se habían profesado del único modo que existía. Haciéndose el amor y reclamándose el uno al otro como propios.

Un beso húmedo e impaciente tuvo lugar de nueva cuenta. Loki lo deseaba, anhelaba sentir una y otra vez sus labios atrapados por los ajenos, su boca profanada por esa lengua que le incitaba y le seducía en cada roce, deseaba perder el aliento y volverlo a recuperar solo para que le fuera arrebatado con esa pasión desbordada con la que Thor le besaba y le tocaba. Y así correspondió sin demora de igual a igual. Cerró fuerte su mano cuando Thor volvió a entrelazarla con la suya, mientras que la diestra del ojiverde le tomaba por la nuca, entretejiendo sus dedos en la cabellera rubia y haciendo presión por el goce exorbitante que experimentaba.

A cada segundo que sus labios coincidían y se devoraban, a cada instante que sus lenguas se enfrentaban, y a cada momento que sus cuerpos colisionaban, el tiempo se acercaba más y más a ese fusionar etéreo que los haría uno solo. Y el hechicero lo percibió más próximo, cuando la mano del nórdico se escabulló para acariciar con sus dedos la periferia del lugar en el que anhelaba sucumbir. Al sentir esas delicadas caricias y roces, Loki se estremeció por completo y gimió entre el beso con necesidad, como si nunca hubiera sido tocado de aquella forma. Y tal vez así era, Thor le había tocado infinitas veces, pero esa era la primera que lo hacía con un vínculo mayor que el de antes.

Era cotidiano y conocido pero nuevo y abrumador a la vez. Tan practicado y de la misma forma genuino, que al sentir aquella liviana invasión de un primer intruso, el pelinegro se contrajo e interrumpió el beso momentáneamente para liberar un suave sollozo, quedando con los labios húmedos, abiertos y pegados a los de su esposo, dejando su aliento alterado y caliente chocar contra el ajeno.

—Mnhaah... Thor...

Jadeó con su nombre resbalando en un clamo cargado de pasión, mientras separaba las piernas un poco y alzaba la pelvis, tanto para que fuera más fácil para el nórdico iniciar la preparación, como para que él mismo percibiera la dureza de ambos miembros erectos rozándose, provocándole aquel movimiento que una corriente eléctrica viajara salvaje por cada nervio de su cuerpo. Su diestra pasó de la nuca del rubio a su mejilla y luego bajó en una lánguida caricia al cuello, donde le masajeo y se sujetó, entre que retomaba el beso pausado, esperando que aquel intruso por fin se moviera… Y así ocurrió. Thor movió su dedo con suavidad y parsimonia, entrando y saliendo lento pero constante, haciéndole incrementar su deseo, mismo que se veía reflejado en la piel erizada y en las ansias intensas con que Loki se adueñaba de la boca del rubio, igual que se delataba en cada ves que su ceño se fruncía y gemidos roncos nacían de su garganta.

Si bien hubieran practicado alguna de sus recurrentes fantasías o juegos previos a consumar su amor, era cierto que en ese instante no se trataba solo de satisfacción carnal y perversa. No, iba más allá. Era entrega total y plena, entrega en el más puro de los sentimientos, en la más transparente de las acciones, en la más verdadera de las expresiones... Era amarse con el mismo amor de por medio, con solo el corazón la mente, más allá del cuerpo.

.

No fue por prisa que Thor comenzó a preparar a Loki, sacándole un gemido de incomodidad pero de placer a la vez. No movió sus dedos para darle tiempo al hechicero de concentrarle y aceptarlos poco a poco, mientras él seguía admirando toda la belleza que poseía, su rostro en rubor y sus esmeraldas cristalinas que enfocaban con dificultad en sus zafiros, como devorándose con la mirada. Aprovechó para darle un beso lento, mientras su índice principiaba sus deslizamientos en el interior.

Mentiría si no dijera que el calor se le estaba subiendo y su entrepierna resentía aquel cúmulo de estímulos que solo sobrepasaban un umbral de placer más alto a cada caricia, dejando a Thor totalmente a merced del deleite físico, pero añadiéndole el hecho que la persona con quien yacía era su esposo, por lo tanto, no era solo desfogue, era unión pura y plena en medio de una cama nupcial, el lugar donde ambos regresarían cada año seguramente para reanudar sus votos en ese contrato con las sábanas.

—Aahh…

Jadeó con sus labios pegados, percibiendo que el ojiverde respiraba rápido contra los suyos e intentaba sostenerse de su cuello. Thor se relamió los labios, entre que aceleraba la dilatación y besaba el cuello de Loki para relajarlo. Aspirando ese aroma que lo caracterizaba cuando se arqueaba de placer, al igual que él, abrazándolo por la cintura, esperando que la noche fuera benevolente y le permitiera seguir haciéndole el amor.

.

Loki se arqueó ligeramente, gimiendo quedo y cerrando los ojos por breves segundos, al sentir que Thor aceleraba las estocadas de preparación. Cada vez más se aproximaba el momento de sentirse mutuamente, se acercaba el momento de expresarse todo ese amor que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no había menguado ni un poco, más se había fortalecido con cadenas de oro, igual que ahora se hacía más sólido con aquel matrimonio celebrado pocas horas atrás, más unido con aquel par de anillos en sus dedos.

Sin embargo, la unión completa y verdadera vendría en el instante mismo en que ambos formaran un solo ser, el instante en que ambas almas se fundieran como una sola entidad etérea, el instante donde fusionarían sus mentes y cuerpos para convertirse en una misma persona. Sintiendo lo que el otro, viendo lo que el otro, escuchando y pensando lo que el otro. Ese sería el momento en que por fin se pertenecieran por completo, sin reservas ni excepciones. Se pertenecerían mutuamente de por vida y más allá de esta.

Mientras Thor mantenía el proceso constante, el hechicero percibió sus labios en su cuello. Aquellas carnosidades suaves besaron la piel con devoción y sutileza, haciéndole suspirar y alzar la cabeza para darle mayor espacio y así pudiera explorar con libertad y a placer. Placer que el mismo Loki sentía incrementarse con frenesí e impaciencia, entre más calor se acumulaba en su interior. Calor del fuego que se iba encendiendo más cada vez, cuando su cuello fue succionado y su cuerpo abrazado con posesión por los brazos fuertes del nórdico.

—Thor... Aah... Te amo... Nunca lo dudes...

Clamó a su oído entre jadeos cortados, al tiempo que le abrazaba por el cuello y la espalda, acariciando la sinuosa piel cálida y húmeda por el sudor, enredando luego su diestra en el cabello ensortijado en busca de atraerle más a su cuello. Su mano izquierda se situó en el brazo, recorriéndolo con toques intensos, mientras sus piernas se ceñían a la cintura de Thor, apresando entre ambos su erección palpitante, de igual modo que su pecho colisionando contra el ajeno se expandía y retraía por el constante respirar y el galopante golpeteo de su corazón añorante.

.

El mencionando buscó en seguida los labios entreabiertos y tersos de su esposo. Le dijo con ese beso la correspondencia que sentía, percibiendo al mismo tiempo todo el cuerpo de Loki, cada porción unida a la suya, casi como si su mente estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del hechicero y sintiendo como él sentía. Sintiendo su pecho, sus manos sosteniéndole para no dejarlo escapar, sus piernas enrollándose, su cadera moviéndose contra su digito, al cual pronto se le unió un segundo.

Mientras deslizaba el segundo dedo, Thor cortó el beso pero sin dejar que sus rostros se separaran. Sus dedos se movieron horizontalmente, en tanto el nórdico subía su velocidad, balanceándose con su abdomen y frotando el miembro del ojiverde, igual de erecto que el suyo.

—Yo también te amo, Loki…

Susurró entonces contra su garganta, con las ansias a flor de piel. Pronto se acercaba ese momento donde se unirían y sellarían el enlace que juraron en el altar, frente a millones de testigos y dioses en el firmamento. Y más pronto que tarde el momento llegó. Thor sacó sus dígitos y se enfocó en distraer a Loki, pero ni él mismo podía bajarse los nervios. Ese acto sería el crucial para una vida juntos, y viéndolo tan cerca, el rubio se maravilló y se inquietó a la vez. Entonces, el nórdico se incorporó en sus antebrazos, observando directo al hechicero.

—Loki… ¿Serás mío para siempre?

.

Pudo saber sin necesidad de una afirmación con palabras que Thor correspondía su sentir, a través de aquel nuevo contacto entre sus labios. Podía percibir ese _también yo,_ mezclado entre ternura y pasión, que se clavaba hondo y recio en su alma, apuñalándola con entrega y rematándola con fervor. No necesitaba realmente escucharle proferir que sentía lo mismo, que jamás dejó de sentirlo y que ese sentimiento seguiría ahí hasta el final de los tiempos. Más a pesar de no pedirle decirlo, Thor se encargó de no dejar pasar la oportunidad de recalcarlo, y Loki atesoró aquella confesión más que antes lo hubiera hecho.

Justo en ese momento, cuando el nórdico pausó el beso, quedando con su boca entreabierta pegada a la suya y mirándole anhelante, un segundo dígito fue introducido con parsimonia dentro de su cuerpo, entre que le devolvía en un susurro lo que tantas veces escuchaba y pareciera siempre la primera vez que se lo decía. Loki sonrió entre dichoso y extasiado, sintiéndose no merecedor de tanta devoción, pero al tiempo compensado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento de antaño. Si antes no lo dudaba, ahora menos. Thor era la persona con quien deseaba seguir amaneciendo, con quien deseaba seguir creciendo internamente, y con quien tenía la esperanza de envejecer, y si era posible morir el mismo día, a la misma hora, para que ninguno extrañara al otro. Ese era su deseo.

Al poco, y estando el escenario listo para lo que tanto esperaban, el par de dígitos abandonó su interior y Thor se acomodó entre sus piernas. Lo veía nervioso e inquieto, tal cual él mismo se encontraba. Su ansia le hacía experimentar palpitaciones aceleradas, sudor y fuego transitando por sus venas. Era el momento justo para amarse, por completo y sin medida.

—Siempre tuyo... Ahora... y por toda la eternidad...

Declaró acariciando el rostro del rubio con sus manos, respirando profundo y trémulo, en espera de darle sentido a la palabra y ser suyo, solo suyo.

.

Ese argumento fue todo lo que necesitaba oír. Bueno, en realidad no lo necesitaba. No, solo era una motivación más reforzada de su devoción, además, Thor sabía que Loki, respondiera o no su pregunta, sentía lo mismo. Tenía tanta confianza en lo que tenían y habían estado nutriendo a lo largo de los años, que quedó satisfecho con solo recordarlo, porque entre cada pelea y malentendido, el nórdico había aprendido de él y su temperamento, entre las discusiones y las soluciones lo había conocido mejor que nadie. Y al añadirle el elemento pasional y erótico a su relación, el destino se encargó de confabular para que ambos se sincronizaran a la perfección.

Sin embargo, siempre hubo sorpresas entre ellos. Y eso Thor lo agradecía, Loki era complejo en todo aspecto, y ahora, estando en un lecho nupcial a punto de tomarlo de nuevo, deseó que al paso de los años desentrañara los misterios en su personalidad, para que cuando fuera hora de marcharse, no se arrepintiera de no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente con él.

Así, el ojiazul curvó sus labios, bajando su diestra a su erección, masturbándose para lubricar un poco. Tomó una bocanada amplia de aire, se posicionó entre las piernas del hechicero, frotando la entrada y sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Pasó su otro brazo debajo de la espalda de perlada en sudor, y soltando paulatinamente el aire retenido fue empujándose dentro.

.

_Siempre tuyo…_

Ahora era real y pleno, tangible y a la vez soñado. Carnal, aunque al mismo tiempo más profundo que eso.

Poco a poco el falo erecto de Thor iba abriéndose paso en su interior, causando que Loki se fuera curvando a cada deslizamiento del nórdico. Sus manos se aferraban de los brazos que le servían de soporte, mientras le presionaba con los dedos y fruncía el entrecejo con cierta incomodidad y placer combinados, a la par que sus ojos se cerraban y su boca se abría en un jadeo mudo. Su cadera se tensó, elevó la pelvis, apresó aún más la cintura del rubio con sus piernas y su cabeza se clavó en la almohada.

Era tan nueva como conocida aquella sensación, que una vez que Thor terminara de adentrarse, Loki soltó aquel jadeo liberador que se había quedado atrapado en su garganta, entre que su rostro sonrojado se arrugaba y perlas de sudor brotaban por todo él. Justo en ese instante, un extraño sentimiento se agolpó en su pecho, una combinación de júbilo, ansia, regocijo, dolor, pesar, dicha y realización. El ojiverde estaba sintiendo lo que el corazón de Thor transmitía, lo que tenía guardado en lo más profundo, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus insatisfacciones y sus logros. Pudo percibir también aquel dolor estrujante de cuando lo vio soltarse y caer al vacío. Ese dolor tortuoso que le arrancaba el corazón a pedazos, que le calcinaba la piel y le hacía agonizar cada día, Loki pudo sentirlo. Y dolió más que antes, porque ahora sabía exactamente lo que su amado Thor padeció por creerle muerto.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el pelinegro no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por las esquinas de éstos, entre que aquel fruncir de ceño se acentuaba y sollozaba lánguidamente. Eso era la fusión de almas, la unión completa, era sentir lo que el otro, por muy escondidos que los sentimientos se encontraran, estando complementados hasta la última fibra de su ser. Todo emergía y brotaba cual agua de manantial, cristalina y clara, transparente. Estando unidos, nada había que ocultarse a ojos del alma.

—Lo lamento tanto...

Murmuró en un hilillo de voz, abriendo la mirada cristalina y posándola en los zafiros frente suyo, al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro y lo acercaba para besar su frente y luego sus labios. Fue apenas un presionar entre unos y otros, pero cargado del más sincero y profundo arrepentimiento, mismo que se reflejó en sus esmeraldas empañadas que volvían a fijarse en aquellos celestes que le devolvían sosiego y templanza.

.

Al quedar clavado por completo, el nórdico jadeó y se sacudió de pies a cabeza, con una corriente que le recorría todo lo posterior, empapándolo como las propias olas de océano basto. Permaneció en silencio en lo que Loki le acercaba con sus piernas y manos, contagiándolo de ese goce extremo, maravillado de verlo al borde de sus ansias y la cordura, como él en una perfecta sincronización. Estar así, sintiéndose piel a piel, logró que la conexión buscada se manifestara, y Thor creyó ligarse al cuerpo de Loki, como si una parte de su alma se transfiriera para quedar instalada en el hechicero.

No lo alucinaba, sucedió.

Ya planeaba hacerle compañía en su regocijo, porque no soportaba quedarse más tiempo controlándose… hasta que oyó aquel mensaje de arrepentimiento. Eso le inquietó sobremanera, más por el par de lágrimas que arrojó el pelinegro. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿No estaría… echándose hacia atrás o sí? Por un momento un pánico del demonio se apoderó de su ser, corrompiendo toda voluntad del dios y acojonándolo con sospechas horribles. No entendió el motivo, sino hasta que la misma conexión con Loki lo condujo invariablemente a ese sentimiento de angustia que alguna vez sintió cuando lo creyó muerto. Thor cayó en cuenta que el ojiverde había visto esos días de penumbra, eso seguramente se lo echó en culpa. Pero no tenía por qué sentirse así. Nunca debió sentirse así.

Luego sintió un beso conciliador y lastimero, mismo que el nórdico se encargó de intensificar y marcar con ese amor que solo él podía sentir por el hechicero. Lo besó con fuerza, como aquel beso que le robó para decirle que no se fuera.

—Loki… No lo lamentes —le devolvió la caricia cuando concluyó el beso —De no haber sido por el dolor, no me habría dado cuenta del amor que sentía. Lo sé, y sé también que tenías miedo, te viste solo peleando contra peligros mayores a ti, te acorraló la ira y el orgullo —secó sus lágrimas, cortando su voz —Y… por eso cuando volviste, me juré nunca perderte. No me importaría morir y nacer de nuevo solo para asegurártelo… Ahora, amor mío, entierra ese dolor junto conmigo…

.

Cada palabra proferida por Thor apaciguaba su dolor, cada frase cargada de comprensión aminoraba su pena y sanaba las viejas heridas que se habían resentido con aquella experiencia provocada por el vínculo entre ambos. Loki aún seguía culpándose en el fondo, seguía recriminándose en silencio el haber atentado contra el único ser en todo el universo que nunca le dio cariño a cuentagotas. Seguía torturándose, flagelándose, rememorando a solas todo aquello que lo llevó a vedarse de su compañía, de sus palabras de aliento, de su mirada transparente y cálida.

A pesar de que a su regreso a Asgard ambos hablaran por días enteros y empezaran a reconstruir sus vidas, valiéndose de los buenos recuerdos y lo que podría ser, dejando atrás todo lo que no servía en su camino, Loki nunca dejó de culparse. Tenía una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, una segunda oportunidad a lado de aquel hermano que un día se convirtió en algo más, y en el que encontró ese motivo por el cual valía la pena intentarlo... volver a creer. Pero esas heridas provocadas por el mismo hechicero jamás sanaron del todo, no hasta ese momento.

Sintiendo la compasión, la nostalgia, la bondad y sinceridad que Thor le transmitía en cada sílaba, en cada caricia regalada a su rostro, en cada vez que limpiaba con sus manos sus lágrimas, Loki empezaba a sanar, esta vez de modo genuino. Las heridas en su alma y corazón fueron cerrando, cicatrizando y desvaneciéndose, hasta que una nueva y regenerada piel tuvo lugar en su ser interno. Ya no había más dolor, ni angustia ni temor. Todo lo veía con nuevos ojos, con nuevos aires, con nuevas razones, y los escasos rezagos que aun quedaran escondidos, dentro de poco serian, no enterrados, porque eso equivaldría a mantener latente ese mismo penar y tormento de un modo u otro. Esos restos de aflicción e incertidumbre serían desterrados desde ahora y para siempre de su existencia, pues ya no había porque seguir llevando a cuestas una culpa que sin darse cuenta iba consumiéndolo de a poco, cada día, a cada instante.

Ya no más dolor ni desolación... No más.

—Enterrarlo no... Desterrarlo… Así jamás volverá... y solo seremos nosotros... Solo nosotros...

Declaró colocando la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Thor, queriendo hacer una clase de juramento. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso bastaría para no volver a caer ante la adversidad. Días nuevos les aguardaban y Loki quería vivirlos a lado del hombre que amaba en total plenitud, tal como ahora.

.

Asintió con la cabeza, encerrando la mano que descansaba en su pecho junto con aquella esperanza de encontrar la felicidad genuina y sanar los demonios del pasado de Loki. Ahora, Thor podía decir que estaba destinado a suceder así por una razón: el que encontrara el amor en la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Supo que el tiempo pasaría, y aun así, no menguaría ese sentimiento que habían sellado, y también que el hechicero merecía olvidarse de ese trago amargo.

Thor seguiría sacrificándose por él, por todo lo que les costó estar juntos, mintiendo sobre su relación y escondiendo aquello que ahora podían gritar a todos los nueve mundos. Por esas noches en vela que lloraba desconsoladamente por haber sido estúpido y abandonar a Loki en la oscuridad. Por ese día que se enteró que seguía vivo, por traerlo de vuelta, por amarlo… Por todo, ¡demonios! Toda su vida se dedicaría a caminar con Loki para evitar otra tragedia y serle devoto en todo momento.

El nórdico tomó ambas manos del ojiverde, posándolas a lado de su rostro, y mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con él, comenzó a moverse dentro.

—Que así sea —murmuró con sinceridad, acercando sus labios hasta encontrar los del hechicero

Con sus manos juntas, Thor se apoyó para poseer una vez más a su amor, embistiendo suave y besándolo con fuerza, presionando sus manos. No lo perdería de nuevo, por eso prolongaba ese encuentro lo más que podía. Iba despacio, saboreando los labios rosas del otro, su miembro ondulaba en sus paredes, moviéndose con delicadeza, pero sin dejar la potencia. Iba lento, pero raudo y fuerte a cada estocada.

_¿Cómo es que sigo tan enamorado de ti?_

Se preguntaba el nórdico, enterrándose más profundo.

.

Escuchando ese susurro lleno de sincera correspondencia, Loki por fin pudo respirar con libertad. Fue como si esa frase corta hubiera sido lo único que necesitaba para que el peso en sus hombros terminara por romperse y caer en pedazos al suelo. Ya no sentía más esa carga que lo seguía haciendo caminar lento e incierto. Podía sentirse ligero al fin, libre de aquellas cadenas del pasado, listo para seguir el sendero al mismo paso que Thor. Estaba listo como en ese instante para consumar aquel vínculo que ambos forjaran con tiempo y dedicación, y que ahora honrarían hasta que el nombre de cada uno resonara en la boca del otro. Lo honrarían hasta ser una misma esencia, un mismo cuerpo, un mismo pensamiento.

Poco después, los labios de Thor volvieron a cerrarse contra los suyos en un beso intenso, no desesperado, pero si profundo y con el toque perfecto para deshacerse entre sus brazos. Y así, mientras ese contacto boca a boca se iniciaba lento pero seguro, Loki sintió moverse el cuerpo del nórdico, empezando a embestirle con ese mismo ritmo que llevaba el beso. Era lento, suave, calmo, pero firme y profundo, provocando que el cuerpo del hechicero fuera atravesado por corrientes eléctricas y calor al mismo tiempo, soltando un gemido quedo que terminó siendo ahogado entre sus bocas.

Cuanto más iba deslizándose en su interior, Loki se aferraba al rostro de su esposo buscando soporte, igual que éste lo hacía entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y presionándolos, dejando que fuera la fuerza de sus piernas las que le permitieran seguirlo amando. Por otro lado, el pelinegro seguía con sus caderas el ir y venir de aquel falo que lo marcaba suyo una y otra vez, a la par que acariciaba la espalda y costados de Thor con sus piernas, y de vez en vez ejercía presión sobre la piel para hacerle ir más adentro.

Lo amaba... Dioses, cuanto lo amaba. Se atrevía a pensar que incluso ya lo hacía desde antes de que sus ojos lo vieran por primera vez y a consciencia.

.

Todo giraba en esa habitación, las luces titilantes de las antorchas bamboleaban entre aquellos cuerpos, reflejando siluetas en la pared de dos amantes consumando su amor. Thor así percibía las cosas, con claridad, pero borrosas a la vez debido a la nube de calor y placer que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Observó que Loki se trataba de aferrar a algo, a sus manos por supuesto, pero necesitaba darle libertad a moverse. Muy a pesar de estar abrazado por las piernas largas del hechicero, Thor tuvo que romper el enlace en sus manos para elevar la espalda del ojiverde y dejar que éste se sostuviera de sus brazos y cuello. Sus labios también debieron separarse para permitir que ambos respiraran, antes de pasar a un ritmo más demandante.

—Loki…

Fue lo primero que jadeo Thor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, chocando su aliento contra la nívea superficie, en lo que su pelvis se balanceaba con más cadencia y rapidez. Lo fundía más consigo mismo, captando cada porción de deliciosa piel que le quemaba y lo hacía volver a la vida. Dio estocadas con soltura esta vez, clavándose en lo más profundo, con el gemido a media garganta, acariciando los glúteos de Loki y parte de sus costados, subiendo y bajando sus manos, depositando en el cuello picos sutiles para después succionar y dejar una marca con sus dientes, dejándole huella de su cuerpo al hechicero, inclusive al oír una liviana queja de incomodidad.

—Lo siento… me pasé un poco… —se disculpó, solo para seguir penetrando y volverse uno con Loki

.

La pasión que ambos entregaban los envolvía más cada vez y los hacía sentirse con el alma desnuda. El hechicero lo experimentaba de aquella forma intensa, lo vivía de aquella forma ansiosa, lo respiraba de aquel modo anhelante y deseoso de seguir siendo suyo en cada embestida concienzuda, que poco a poco fueron tornándose más necesitadas y sofocantes.

Hacía calor, sus cuerpos en colisión mutua lo recreaban y el fuego de las antorchas lo alimentaba. La fresca brisa nocturna incluso se volvía tímida y menguaba hasta ser solo un tenue murmullo, siendo benevolente y permitiendo que ese calor no se resintiera por su trémulo pasar. Aunque ni Thor ni Loki hubieran logrado percibir un fugaz cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, todo éste se veía inmerso en un océano de pasión que incrementaba el arder de aquellas brazas y promovía el que sus cuerpos se vieran cubiertos por un celestial brillo aperlado que reflejaba la luz estelar y el de la luna, dándoles un aspecto más irreal, a la par que lleno de erotismo y deseo.

Ese mismo deseo que invadía el interior de Loki, expandiéndose cual ráfaga y acumulándose casi al borde del delirio, fue el que lo hizo jadear con ansia y clamar entre sollozos cuando Thor fue aumentando el ritmo. Entraba y salía de él con mayor constancia y certeza, enterrándose profundo y casi saliendo por completo, solo para volver a quedar dentro. Aquello le producía un goce idílico al ojiverde. Jamás se cansaría de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, era su justa medida, su embone perfecto, su otra mitad con la que se había vuelto uno solo. Simplemente, jamás dejaría de ser suyo, solo suyo.

—Agh...

Emitió un quejido incomodo cuando Thor excedió en su deleite con su cuello mordiendo de más, cegado por el placer que corría por sus venas. Más luego, ese pequeño incidente fue compensado con lamidas y succiones suaves en la misma zona, mientras las manos del nórdico se entretenían acariciando su cuerpo: costados, parte de la espalda baja y glúteos, muslos y piernas, entre que seguía hundiéndose en su interior. Loki se retorcía complacido hasta el último nervio, gemía y se contoneaba contra el abdomen del rubio para ocuparse de su erección atrapada entre ambos. Sus manos se perdían una y otra vez entre el cabello dorado, haciendo después un recorrido por la nuca, el cuello tenso y palpitante por el pulso acelerado, bajando a los hombros y brazos, hurgando luego en la espalda ancha, caliente y húmeda por el sudor. Logrando sentir toda esa fuerza y ganas de querer fundirse más hondo, más profundo en su ser.

—Thor... Thor... —le llamó entrecortado, con su rostro pegado al del nórdico y rozando con sus labios la piel del oído

.

Definitivamente podía amarlo de esa manera todas las noches, o días. Dioses, ¿cómo pudo ser tan afortunado de tenerlo? ¿Qué había hecho que la vida le pagaba con ese regalo entre sus brazos y le correspondía? Thor nunca lo había comprendido. Es que simplemente, a veces le parecía imposible que un amor así de fuerte, así de potente, así de sincero existiera. Él era parte de Loki, Loki era parte de él, ambos eran uno solo... y eso no podía cambiarse, ni siquiera estando separados físicamente. Nunca lo estuvieron, de hecho, ni la vez que el ojiverde cayó. Thor y él seguían conectados de cierta manera, lloraban cuando el otro lo hacía, anhelando el día que se volvieran a encontrar. Quizá por eso el nórdico y el hechicero consiguieron sincronizarse perfectamente, encajar con exactitud y conocerse más que nadie.

¿Tan poderoso era amar a una persona? ¿En serio ese sentimiento podía salvar una vida? ¿Encontrar caminos que estaban en extremo separados? ¿De verdad Loki era todo lo que Thor necesitaba? Pues todo apuntaba que sí.

El rubio se sentía en paz con el pelinegro, era la única persona que sabía controlarlo, hablarle con claridad y lo hipnotizaba con su voz, como ahora lo hacía al gemir su nombre, llamándolo para no caer en esa nube de pasión solo. Thor caería con él, juntos hasta lo que el mundo les permitiera llegar, incluso más allá. El nórdico sabía que era correcto y pleno.

En el intermedio, Thor levantó su cuerpo, llevándose a Loki con él, y quedando ambos sentados en la cama, con el hechicero entre sus piernas que lo envolvían y los brazos sujetándolo por la espalda, mientras Thor se apoyaba de su diestra en el colchón y con la otra envolvía la cintura, moviéndose en un vaivén pasional, mientas que su pelvis se encargaba de masajear la erección del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y con cada estocada que Thor seguía dando, el nivel de arrobamiento iba ascendiendo, casi llegando a la cumbre de toda inconsciencia y éxtasis, a punto de alcanzar ese momento donde ambos verían por primera vez el alma desnuda, su verdadero _yo_, la imagen real de ellos mismos.

.

El placer abrumador en el que Loki se veía inmerso, cada vez más lo iba orillando a desprenderse de su alma para colisionar y converger con la de Thor, creando un remolino vertiginoso en el que se combinaban y fusionaban con mayor intensidad, con mayor entrega y pasión. Muy a pesar de ser un acto carnal, era un acto de amor total, de confianza y fidelidad entre uno y otro. Era un acto hecho desde un sentimiento, el más puro y fuerte de todos, y ambos lo sabían. Thor y Loki eran conscientes, dentro de su inconsciencia enardecida por el deseo de más, de que lo que hacían era el amor, puro y pleno amor. Porque la atracción entre ellos iba más allá del cuerpo, la complicidad en la cama iba mucho más allá de la lujuria desatada en cada encuentro, su anhelo de ser uno solo iba más lejos que solo satisfacción momentánea. Era eso, amarse hasta con el último cabello, la última caricia, la última gota de sudor, el último aliento en el que se plasmaba todo aquel océano de emociones que los llevaba siempre al inicio, a pesar de terminar. Que les mostraba el corazón y sus más íntimos secretos, compartidos todos y cada uno entre ellos.

No había muros ni mascaras que ocultaran lo que eran, porque simplemente se conocían de principio a fin, incluso por debajo de la piel.

El momento donde ambos alcanzarían la cima y sellarían por completo su unión se acercaba, Loki podía sentirlo y estaba seguro que pasaba lo mismo con Thor, de otro modo, éste no habría cambiado de posición, alzándose y llevándolo a él consigo para hacerlo quedar a horcajadas de sus caderas, mientras que el nórdico yacía sentado en la cama, siguiendo con las penetraciones profundas y necesitadas. El ojiverde liberó un sollozo cargado de goce al haberse clavado más en el falo de Thor, cuando lo posicionara sobre él y arremetiera sin demora, logrando tocar ese punto en su interior que lo hizo estremecerse y contraerse, aferrándose a la espalda del nórdico abrazándolo con desespero, resbalando sus dedos por sobre la piel ardiente, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro entre la nuca y cuello de los que brotaban gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con el suyo.

Su pecho agitado colisionaba con el de su ahora esposo, percibiendo el mismo ritmo en el palpitar de ambos corazones. La misma ansia, la misma necesidad se asomaba en cada vez que Thor le penetraba y le acariciaba la espalda y los glúteos, se notaba cada vez que le escuchaba jadear su nombre, o simplemente gruñir con todo ese éxtasis que arrobaba sus sentidos, entre que Loki movía sus caderas al compás de las ajenas y friccionaba su erección contra el vientre marcado del otro. Sintiéndolo ya en el pico de todo lo que podía soportar.

—Eres mío, Thor... Ngh... Y yo... yo... soy tuyo... Solo tuyo... Mnh...

Declaró jadeante, revolviendo los cabellos dorados con su diestra y sosteniéndose fuerte del hombro de Thor con su izquierda. Ambos se pertenecían desde antes, desde mucho antes de conocerse, y ahora, después de haberse dado cuenta de que era así, después de unirse por tantas noches y días, esa verdad se volvía plena y completa.

.

_Estoy en mi límite…_

Pensó mientras dejaba que Loki se fundiera más con él, pasando sus portentosos brazos por su espalda y terminando de juntar sus cuerpos todavía más, si eso era posible. El nórdico aun ansiaba más contacto, más cercanía, a pesar de que ya la tenían. Solo faltaba un poco más…

—Hasta que termine el universo…

Respondió compaginando con el hechicero. No soportaría estar sin él por ninguna razón. Incluso si hubiera un segundo holocausto, iría a buscarlo, pero en el fondo no temía que sucediera otro evento así. No tenía miedo porque podía ver a través de Loki, de esas esmeraldas que le observaban con dificultad en el borde de la cordura y la locura, que le enamoraron perdidamente y que deseaba verlos al despertar.

—Aggh… Dioses, como te amo Loki… Estoy cerca…

Le advirtió en un gemido resbalando por su garganta, mientras empujaba más dentro el falo, asfixiado en esas paredes que lo recibían con familiaridad y lo apresaban con placer. Podía pasarle la vida entre las sábanas a lado del ojiverde, y se sentiría en la gloria y con energía vital suficiente para susurrarle siempre un _te amo_.

Thor sabía lo que Loki sentía, en ese acto puro y sin ataduras veía todo claro, sin dudas o nubes negras a su alrededor. Y también sabía que el hechicero estaba pensando lo mismo, y a base de caricias se lo demostraba.

En un momento donde Thor ya perdía los estribos y la pasión lo desmayaba, ralentizó el ritmo de las estocadas para darle tiempo a ambos de respirar y mirarse enteros antes de culminar. Observó a Loki bello, un ser extremadamente bello. Acercó su rostro y exploró con sus labios sus comisuras que sabían dulces, un manjar con sabor parecido al durazno, tan deliciosos y blandos. Los saboreó el tiempo suficiente y lo siguiente que supo fue que su miembro estaba palpitando dentro del hechicero, a punto de estallar y esparcir su semilla.

.

Loki alzó el rostro fruncido en placer, con los ojos cerrados y labios abiertos que dejaron escapar un lánguido jadeo, entre que Thor le rodeaba con ambos brazos y le pegaba todo lo más posible a su cuerpo envuelto en sudor y fuego. Por su parte, el pelinegro se aferró con desespero al cuello del nórdico, encimándose casi por completo sobre su regazo, mientras sus caderas seguían llevando el ritmo que la pasión marcaba y su erección era oprimida y friccionada entre los dos, así como la del rubio era succionada y apresada en su interior.

Con cada vez que Thor se deslizaba dentro, Loki sentía perderse en un glorioso delirio que lo hacía temblar y perder toda razón, toda noción de tiempo y espacio, que le hacía creer que flotaba inmerso en una nube de placer y éxtasis, que lo tomaba lejos del mundo terrenal para llevarlo a un paraíso idílico e irreal, pero que era mucho más tangible y verdadero de lo que un sueño en letargo podría ser. Era real, siempre lo fue, y deseaba que esa realidad jamás se extinguiera ni se perdiera. Deseaba con toda su alma ser amado por Thor al día siguiente y a los consecuentes. Deseaba sentirle cerca al dormir, al despertar, al caminar, al hablar, incluso al pelear, porque él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Thor era su complemento, su otra mitad, su principio y final. Así lo quería. Amarlo y ser amado hasta que la luz en sus ojos se apagara y el día de su partida llegara, incluso ahí lo quería a su lado, para atravesar juntos las majestuosas puertas de oro y plata del mismo Valhalla. Y sabía que así sería, porque después de esa noche, no habría poder ni de hombres ni divino que lograra separarlos. El lazo con el que ambos estaban atados ahora, nada lo cortaría, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo. Así pasaran milenios seguirían siendo un solo ser, dos partes que juntas conformaban un todo, ya fuera en lo terrenal o en lo etéreo, pero siempre serian uno solo.

El hechicero lo percibía al verse reflejado en ese par de zafiros que le miraban con una mezcla de esfuerzo, goce, anhelo y sofoco. Sabía que estuvieron destinados a unirse de aquella forma desde que el universo fue creado. Estaba escrito que debía ser de esa manera, igual que escrito estaba todo ese camino lleno de espinas y dolor por el que ambos tuvieron que pasar, para poner a prueba ese designio y darlo por verdadero o equívoco. Y al final de todo, después de tanto luchar en contra de la marea, ese designio se vio cumplido y honrado como solo podía ser: amándose con cada fibra, con cada nervio, con cada poro de su piel, escribiendo con letras de oro su propio destino, el que compartirían juntos y al que irían añadiendo nuevas e importantes páginas.

—Aah... También yo...

Devolvió antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los del rubio en un beso a base de succiones, sin llegar a profundizar de más con la lengua, pero si dejándola pasar de modo sutil por los labios de uno u otro. El ojiverde ya podía sentirlo cerca, su falo rígido y empapado en pre seminal se lo advertía, igual que lo hacía el del nórdico que no dejaba de tomarlo con entrega. Y a pesar de que las embestidas bajaron de intensidad, Loki las seguía percibiendo intensas, profundas y certeras. Tanto que solo bastaron unas cuantas más para que su interior se contrajera entre espasmos y se abrazara al cuello de Thor, gimiendo en su boca abierta, mientras se removía subiendo y bajando con suavidad, y su miembro se liberaba en una descarga basta y caliente.

Ahora cobraban significado verdadero ese vínculo y esos juramentos pactados frente a frente en aquel ritual que los unía de por vida.

.

En ese preciso momento, cuando Loki se sentó todavía más y el nórdico pudo entrar de lleno y por completo, el orgasmo se manifestó. Un orgasmo intenso, potente, íntimo y lleno de pasión. Aquello fascinó a Thor con una manía increíble, mientras continuaba abrazando al hechicero, secundándolo en ese viaje al Valhalla y de regreso, siendo manchado en su abdomen y él mismo esparciendo su cimiente en el interior de su esposo en cantidad.

En los segundos que duraba aquel paraíso en vida, Thor dilucidó un futuro lleno de luz, donde solo existían ellos y su hijo, un futuro donde lo que giraba no tenía importancia si solo pudiera mirarse y juntar sus manos. Eso era lo que Thor veía: el lazo que los mantenía unidos personificado, así era como se veía su amor si pudiera ser _visible_ físicamente.

Sonrió ampliamente, queriendo llorar de la felicidad. Porque había visto en aquella utopía el rostro limpio y perfecto de Loki, su tez pálida que al mismo tiempo brillaba como mil soles, y era la luz en su vida. Le sonreía y sus esmeraldas estaban más verdes que nunca, lo que irremediablemente terminó enamorando más al nórdico. Después de tan bella revelación, y cuando el pelinegro recargó su cuerpo contra el suyo con cansancio, Thor le acarició la espalda y la nuca, recostándolo con delicadeza y saliendo muy despacio, como si no quisiera cortar esa conexión.

.

Fueron breves momentos que parecieron una eternidad, donde Loki pudo ver a través del alma de Thor. Segundos en los que aquel vínculo se afianzó más que antes y pudo ser capaz de sentir lo que había en el corazón del nórdico. Igual que antes percibiera todo ese amargo dolor que Thor aún mantenía oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora sentía su calidez, su regocijo, su amor. Su corazón palpitante le decía en cada latir cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba. Con cada latir le profesaba un sentimiento verdadero y puro que iba creciendo cada vez más, sin miras de llegar a detenerse en algún límite.

Y es que así era el amor entre ambos, pleno y sin limitaciones. Cualquier barrera la habían roto con tal de estar juntos, y seguiría siendo de aquel modo hasta el pasar de los milenios. Seguirían acrecentando esa llama, avivando ese fuego que los unía como un solo ser, tanto en lo carnal como en lo emocional y espiritual. Cada juramento había quedado sellado, y ahora, ese sello jamás habría de romperse.

Al comprender que ambos permanecerían atados el uno al otro por algo más que lo terrenal, y al ser contagiado por esa paz y calma que Thor le transmitía, estando envuelto aun en su regazo mientras recuperaban el aliento perdido, Loki se abandonó en aquellos brazos que nunca le soltaban y relajó el cuerpo, sirviéndose del de su esposo para buscar soporte, igual que éste lo hacía con él. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con el semblante liberado y aun sonrojado, pero tranquilo y pleno. Sus brazos descansaban al rededor del cuello del ojiazul y su rostro lo hacía entre éste y la nuca. Retiró con su diestra un poco del cabello ensortijado y se permitió aspirar el aroma de Thor, impregnado en aquella zona. Era como una especie de calmante que gustaba de inhalar cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Así, tomó un respiro lento y profundo, llenándose de aquella esencia que conocía tan bien, tan fuerte e inigualable como Thor mismo. Era su aroma, aroma a trueno y tempestad, a tormenta, pero también a calma y sosiego.

Mientras seguía inmerso en aquel letargo placentero, Loki sintió las caricias concienzudas del rubio en su espalda y nuca, para luego irle recostando con la mayor delicadeza y cuidado posibles. Aun lo tenía dentro cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama, aunque casi al instante hizo amago de querer salir, cosa que el ojiverde le impidió al detenerlo con sus manos sobre los costados de Thor y cerrarse de un modo no tan fuerte, más sí que impidiera que el miembro abandonara su interior. Quería tenerlo así por unos instantes más, solo un poco más.

—Aun no...

Pidió en un suave murmullo, mirándole con cierta suplica en sus esmeraldas, entre que tomaba el rostro de su esposo con sus manos y le acariciaba imprimiendo ternura en cada roce, acercándolo luego a su rostro para besarlo. Un beso calmo, pausado y largo, de ese modo quería que el nórdico fuera saliendo de él, suave y lento, casi imperceptible.

.

Antes de flexionarse más para salir por completo del hechicero, éste se encargó de detenerlo de su propósito. Thor al principio quedó consternado, no quería lastimar a su esposo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo. No cuando estaban unidos de esa manera, y permaneciendo así por un poco más no dañaría a ninguno. Entonces se recostó mejor, clavando su miembro de nuevo, apretando los parpados porque ambos seguían sensibles. Miró a Loki una vez más, viendo como sus esmeraldas le suplicaban que se quedara y él no estaba en posición de negarse. Se quedaría el tiempo que le pidiera, en lo que peinaba su cabello azabache y se dejaba atraer a sus labios.

Volvió a besarlo con un ritmo suave, acompasado y fuera de algo más que un roce devoto. Sus brazos lo envolvieron, uniéndose en uno solo de nuevo, tocándose por completo. La boca de Thor se cerró en la otra y por segundos quedaron saboreándose mutuamente, sin importar todo lo demás.

—Disculpa, pensé que estabas agotado… —excusó, aun con sus labios sobre los ajenos

.

Su cuerpo aun sensible sintió una liviana corriente eléctrica cuando Thor volvió a enterrarse en él. Suspiró entre el beso, y con sus piernas todavía sobre los costados del nórdico acaricio la piel de éste, igual que su esposo le tocaba parte de las caderas y costillas. Roces suaves y delicados, para luego envolverlo en un abrazo, mientras Loki le acariciaba el rostro y cuello, y apartaba de vez en vez algunos mechones dorados que colgaban y se atravesaban entre sus labios unidos.

Un beso tierno después de hacer el amor, con el único ser al que quería a su lado para hacerlo, era todo lo que el hechicero necesitaba en ese momento. Sentir la calidez de otra boca junto a la suya, acoplándose, amoldándose una a la otra sin profundizar más de lo necesario, aunque no por ello el contacto carecía de intensidad. No necesitaba ser un beso desesperado para tener el toque perfecto de intensión y entrega. Bastaba solo eso, la unión de una boca a la otra, la conjunción de sus labios moviéndose rítmica y acompasadamente, la mezcla de sus alientos y sentimientos a flor de piel.

—No tanto para dejarte ir tan pronto…

Murmuró apenas audible para ambos en respuesta, dando por concluido el beso, al tiempo que sonreía con cierto cansancio aunque satisfecho y pleno. Le mantuvo cerca unos momentos, observando cada facción de su rostro varonil y agotado como él lo estaba, pero sin embargo, ese brillo de dicha en sus ojos celestes no lograba ser opacado por tal cansancio. Podría jurar que incluso intensificaba su estado de regocijo. Loki podía verlo más claro que antes, Thor le amaba con todo su ser y se lo había demostrado tan solo momentos atrás. Tenía su corazón y sucedía lo mismo con Loki, el suyo era de él, solo de Thor.

—Somos uno ahora... Por completo…

Le dijo clavando sus esmeraldas cristalinas y anhelantes en ese par de zafiros que le devolvían el sentimiento de fidelidad y pertenencia.

.

Terminando el beso, Thor se apoyó en sus palmas y alzó la cabeza para tomar aire. Esos esmeraldas que tanto lo hipnotizaban y le hablaban, volvieron a hacerlo en cuanto regresó su rostro frente al de Loki. Permanecieron unos segundos así, mirándose y sonriéndose livianamente. El hechicero acariciaba el cabello de su nuca y él hacía lo mismo en su espalda. Aún seguía dentro y eso lo regocijaba mucho, porque como le decía el pelinegro, los volvía uno solo. Eternamente.

—Siempre lo fuimos —respondió besándole la frente —Siempre estuve destinado a encontrarte. Ahora sé que aquellos sueños no eran locuras, se han convertido en algo mejor que realidad. Se han vuelto mi vida, esos sueños contigo a mi lado, reinando en prosperidad… Juntos

Thor sabía en el fondo que los años venideros serían más tranquilos. Las batallas serían interminables entre los nueve reinos, pero veía el futuro prometedor a lado de su ahora esposo. Con él, Thor no debía dudar jamás, porque la única verdad que existía la tenía entre sus brazos.

Ambos estaban agotados, y ciertamente Thor no podía sostenerse más tiempo en sus brazos, ya que empezaban a acalambrarse. Esta ocasión hizo un movimiento más sutil, reclinándose y sacando su miembro del interior de Loki por completo ya. Fue lento para no lastimarlo, y cuando estuvo fuera se echó como bulto a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza.

—¿En qué piensas?

Le preguntó luego de instantes de estarlo analizando de perfil, con toda su belleza y serenidad que solo él le brindaba. Una gema preciosa.

.

Thor tenía razón, siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Su destino siempre estuvo ligado el uno al otro, entretejido con hilos de oro y plata, creando así un vínculo tan estrecho que en realidad parecían dos piezas de un solo engrane. No era casualidad el que supieran exactamente lo que uno u otro necesitaban, tan solo con verse a los ojos. Incluso estando apartados, podían sentir las inquietudes ajenas de forma tan precisa y certera que a veces resultaba imposible de creer. Desde niños fue como si leyeran en sus pensamientos, como si se hablaran por medio de éstos, y se comunicaran mil y un cosas de las cuales solo ellos sabían la clave.

Eran acertijos en el silencio de sus miradas, enigmas en el misterio de sus almas, de los cuales solo ellos sabían las respuestas, aun sin ser conscientes que las tenían. Y las tenían porque estaba escrito en las páginas del destino que así fuera, desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Luego de permanecer unidos por ese breve lapso que Loki pidió para prolongar el tiempo de aquel vínculo, el ojiverde sintió removerse a Thor con suavidad, saliendo de su interior con el más gentil de los roces, haciéndole exhalar cansino y satisfecho a la vez. Se sentía completo en todos los sentidos, pleno y dichoso, más que antes. No sabía si era por todo el acto, desde la ceremonia nupcial hasta ese momento en que ambos crearon esa convergencia mutua de entrega total, o si era obra de ese amor tan intenso que se profesaban, pero si le resultaba claro que Thor era su complemento perfecto, su motivo para querer despertar y ver al otro lado de la cama, solo para encontrarlo a él. Thor era su vida, su alma, su corazón.

Cuando el nórdico se recostó a su lado y le abrazó, Loki seguía sumido en esos pensamientos casi filosóficos, mismos que fueron interrumpidos por su compañero al querer indagar en ellos. De inmediato, el hechicero sonrió y emitió un suave deje de risa, para luego girarse y acercarse al rubio, mirándolo con sus esmeraldas traviesas y risueñas, mientras pasaba un mechón dorado por detrás de su oreja y sentía ser estrechado con ternura entre su regazo.

—Nada importante... Solo que... nunca estuve más seguro de estar así contigo... Eres todo lo que necesito... —declaró acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, dejando que su corazón hablara

.

Loki se acomodó en su regazo y Thor se encargó de envolverlo por la cintura protectoramente. Sentía demasiada paz, armonía y tranquilidad al tenerlo así, con su mano haciéndole caricias y jugueteando con su cabello. Lo volvía loco. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el hechicero le hizo saber por lo que su mente pasaba. Era plenitud en toda la extensión de la palabra, y esa noche sería el comienzo de muchas otras donde únicamente serían ellos dos y todo alrededor desaparecería.

Thor regresó sus zafiros mirando con el mismo fervor que le daba el ojiverde.

—Siéndote sincero, estaba dudando minutos antes, pero cuando hice la ronda del zorro, eso me dejó más que claro que tú eres el indicado... Y de cualquier forma que intente buscar, siempre serás tú

Mencionó sin pensar el famoso ritual que hubo realizado antes de ir a la ceremonia. No recordaba que Loki nunca oyó de dicha tradición que era conferida al novio.

.

La sonrisa liviana que hubo dibujado en sus labios al oír a Thor declarar con certeza su devoción hacia él se esfumó, cuando el nórdico hizo mención a una _ronda del zorro_ que le hiciera. Al instante, una expresión entre confusa y curiosa se plasmó en el rostro del pelinegro intentando descifrar aquello, mientras escudriñaba en los zafiros de su esposo. Jamás había escuchado sobre tal cosa, y a decir por la expresión incierta de Thor, quien se veía como cuando un niño revela su travesura sin notarlo hasta luego de haberlo hecho, Loki percibió que no debía saber de aquello.

Quedó en silencio por breves segundos, sin dejar de observar a través de la mirada celeste del rubio nervioso, cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo fresco de lo que encontrara en su cama, al salir de su baño ritual. Inmediatamente su cerebro ligó ese momento con lo dicho por el nórdico, sin saber exactamente porque debían estar relacionados entre sí. Aunque su intuición le decía que había conexión irrefutable una cosa con la otra, y cuando eso pasaba nunca se equivocaba en sus deducciones.

—Dime, Thor... Ese fallido intento por _seducirme_ antes de la ceremonia, no tendrá que ver con esa tal _ronda del zorro_, ¿o sí? —inquirió con la mirada entrecerrada y semblante suspicaz, aunque dejando ver un leve matiz presuntuoso y risueño

.

El nórdico le veía con expresión boba, misma que se borró cuando Loki puso su cabeza en la realidad con la respuesta. Thor cerró los ojos con fuerza como llamándose a sí mismo _idiota_, al tiempo que se golpeaba con la palma en el rostro. Diablos, había descubierto lo de la ronda del zorro… Se supone que nunca debería enterarse de esa tradición. Se le escapó mencionarla… Bueno, al menos no se enteró antes de la ceremonia.

—Ah… No, no completamente

Comentó con algo de nerviosismo, pero luego vio que Loki enarcaba una ceja. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, no por nada estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

—De acuerdo, quizá tuviese que ver un poco

.

Si no le hubiera creído antes, menos ahora. Una, porque Thor nunca supo mentir, ese no era su estilo, y cada que lo intentaba se delataba con mayor facilidad. Y otra, porque estando unidos del modo en que lo estaban, resultaba imposible no ver en sus ojos que estaba tratando de ocultar su error. Además, ese nerviosismo en sus palabras indecisas y sus reacciones se lo confirmaban.

—Un poco...

Repitió alzando ambas cejas y haciendo amago de cruzar los brazos, por estar de costado y con los del nórdico rodeándole.

—¿No será que tiene TODO que ver?

Volvió al ataque, dispuesto a sacarle esa afirmación. Ya le había sembrado la curiosidad y no lo iba a dejar escapar sin que le dijera todo lo que sabía. Debiera saber o no.

.

—Loki…

Dijo en una voz suplicante, como de capricho. No quería contarle todo el macabro plan porque sabía que el hechicero se enojaría, no en serio pero se disgustaría, y no deseaba empezar con el pie izquierdo su vida matrimonial. Por otra parte, no podía ocultárselo por siempre, sobre todo ahora que su relación había adquirido un sentido maduro y sin nubes. Thor suspiró largamente.

—La ronda del zorro es básicamente lo que dijiste: tenía que _seducirte_ antes de nuestra boda para _comprobar_ que fueses el indicado —se encogió de hombros, esperando que Loki no se volviera loco

.

Mantuvo el temple serio y expectante, aun escuchando aquel liviano berrinche con el que el rubio suplicaba ser absuelto y pasar desapercibido con el tema. No estaba molesto, solo intrigado y odiaba quedarse con la duda, más si se trataba de cosas que se le estuviesen ocultando, y mayormente si era Thor quien se lo ocultaba. Así que haciendo presión con la mirada obtuvo lo que quería. Más lo que escuchó lo dejó un tanto... enfadado.

Thor lo había puesto a prueba, de modo bastante hábil cabía mencionar, para asegurarse de que era lo _correcto_. Le puso una clase de _trampa_, en la que sí _caía,_ entonces significaba que no era la persona con quien debía unir su vida. ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso Thor no confiaba en lo que tenían, que fue capaz de ponerlo a prueba para ver si estaba en lo cierto?

—Así que... ¿te basaste en una anticuada y tonta tradición para decidir si te casabas conmigo o no? —replicó indignado, y si, molesto —¿Desde cuándo basas tus decisiones en tradiciones sin sentido?

Reprochó girándose y rompiendo el abrazo para recorrerse y quedar sentado en la cama. Recogió las piernas y cruzó los brazos, desviando la mirada severa hacia el balcón iluminado por la luz estelar.

.

—¿Ves? Por eso no quería decírtelo

Thor se levantó también, mirando cómo e hechicero le daba la espalda y ponía _ese_ semblante. Odiaba cuando se enfadaban, pero en primer lugar él tuvo la culpa por no sentir el compromiso y apegarse a una tonta tradición. Si bien era cierto que no le dio toda la importancia a la ronda del zorro para confirmar que Loki era el prospecto, se había basado en parte. Y eso no tenía justificación _razonable_.

El nórdico suspiró al aire, poniéndose de pie y rodeando la cama. Se sentó frente al ojiverde para que lo viera a los ojos y le tomó las manos, a pesar de la ligera renuencia inicial.

—Ya sé que no debí plantearlo de esa forma, suena terrible si lo ponemos así —Thor se valió de una liviana sonrisa para enternecerlo —Puede que no fuera correcto guiarme por esa tradición, pero me casé contigo por otros motivos. ¡Estaba inseguro de mí mismo, Loki! Quería… deseaba probarme a mí mismo que era merecedor de ti

Le acarició los nudillos, besando el dorso de ambas manos.

—Sigo sintiéndome un imbécil cuando estoy frente a ti. No quisiera arruinar este momento con las ingenuidades que cometí… Bien sabes que me casé contigo porque te amo, y tengo ciertos conflictos para ver que no es un sueño. Tenía miedo de que solo fuese eso… Loki, lo lamento, ¿sí? Lamento haber empleado esa costumbre, lamento ser un idiota, lamento… lamento no tener más qué decirte

.

Loki no entendía por qué Thor tuvo que recurrir a esos medios obsoletos e inverosímiles, solo para cerciorarse de que no estaba cometiendo un error al amarlo. En verdad que no se explicaba el por qué debía seguir lo que una tradición burda y falta de solidez dictaba, para poder llevar a cabo algo tan sagrado como lo era unirse en matrimonio, cuando lo que debía seguir era aquello que su corazón dijera. Así lo hizo cuando le declaró sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando le dio su apoyo incondicional sabiendo que esperaban a Eiliv, igual que lo hizo al proponerle unir sus vidas en una sola. En esas ocasiones, Thor había seguido a su corazón y no a una ridícula tradición. Debió haber sido de la misma forma ahora, más todo parecía indicar que el rubio no tenía fe ciega en esa opción, la cual debió ser su única opción.

Pensar en ello provocó que el rostro del pelinegro se frunciera en amargura y enojo más notorios, mientras que sus esmeraldas pesadas no dejaban de clavarse en el barandal de la terraza y su quijada se tensaba igual que sus brazos. Se sentía un estúpido por creer ser el único de los dos que parecía confiar en ese lazo que fueron forjando y entretejiendo con dedicación durante todo ese tiempo.

De haberse dejado invadir por el sentimiento dolido, Loki habría salido de ahí con el llanto a flote, profiriendo toda maldición hacia ese tonto que tenía por esposo. Sin embargo, permaneció sentado alimentando su ira, dándole la espalda al nórdico, esperando que se cansara de ser ignorado y se fuera con el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, le sintió removerse y salir de la cama para ir a situarse frente suyo y hablarle. En cuanto su silueta le tapara la vista al balcón, Loki la desvió al otro lado para no verlo. Estaba realmente molesto y hasta el más mínimo roce le quemaba, así que rehuyó al primer intento del ojiazul por tomar sus manos, aunque al segundo fue más por no empezar una pelea en verdad seria.

Le dejó tomar sus manos, pero no correspondió a su apretón sobre éstas, ni a su mirada y sonrisa apenadas. Solo se limitó a escuchar las excusas que tuviera que dar, entre que sentía la sangre hervir. Se disculpaba, cierto. Así como cierto era que lo hacía desde el alma misma. Trataba de hacerle ver que lo amaba en serio, siempre había sido de esa manera, y que el haberse casado con él fue por más que una tradición, había sido por verdadero amor y se habría realizado la unión con o sin ella. Nunca dudó de estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, dudó de ser él quien debiera hacerle compañía cada día, por el resto de sus días.

Ante toda esa explicación, el hechicero le devolvió la mirada, apenas por el rabillo del ojo. Lo miró con seriedad y algo de agobio, conservando ese fruncir de ceño que lo caracterizaba cuando tenía el sentimiento acumulado. No vio mentira ni falsedad en sus ojos. Thor podría ser brusco y nada cuidadoso al expresarse, incluso imprudente, pero nunca sería un farsante. Eso jamás.

—Eres un tonto... —expresó al fin con ligero reproche —El tonto más grande de los nueve mundos...

Zafó sus mano de entre las otras y le rodeó el cuello para abrazarlo, al tiempo que el nórdico lo encerraba en sus brazos.

.

Thor cerró los ojos y le devolvió el gesto. Suspiró aliviado de que Loki creyera en sus palabras, estrechándolo con devoción y ternura. Cuando le llamaba _tonto_ quería decir que estaba enfadado, pero no demasiado. Aun así, debía cerciorarse que el hechicero no se quedara con la idea equivocada sobre su matrimonio, porque en serio, no se perdonaría que Loki sufriera una mentira que no existía, jamás. Él lo amaba, por todo lo sagrado en el universo, lo amaba como a nadie. Y eso debía dejarlo claro.

En medio del abrazo, Thor levantó a Loki de la cama, quedando ambos de pie. Tomó una manta liviana para envolverlo y caminar junto con él hacia el ventanal, sin salir al balcón. El nórdico seguía desnudo.

—¿Ves ese árbol? —señaló a lo lejos, abrazándolo por la cintura —Si pudiera contar todo lo que hemos vivido, te diría: _Loki Laufeyson, eres un ser de inteligencia superior e ingenio inigualables. Thor Odinson, en efecto no se compara a ti en intelecto. Es un tonto como dices, pero incluso ese tonto sabe lo que es verdaderamente importante, y para él no existe otra persona más valiosa en todo el cosmos que tú. Él te ama, y sabe que a pesar de sus defectos, siempre podrá ser libre de volver a enmendarlos porque su fidelidad y afecto no menguarán jamás…_

Dibujó una especie de símbolo en el cielo que significaba _vínculo_. Miró de nuevo a Loki, aventurándose a besarle la mejilla.

—Eso te diría ese roble…

.

El ojiverde hubo fijado la mirada en la cima de aquella lejana colina, donde ese viejo roble seguía en pie. Ciertamente, si aquel árbol ancestral hablara, diría todas esas cosas que Thor recitaba y muchas otras más. Fue precisamente a la sombra de sus ramas y hojas que todo comenzó. De hecho, solo fue asentar lo que había comenzado desde mucho tiempo atrás, cimentar lo que ya estaba en el aire, moldear lo que el universo ya tenía planeado para ellos.

Loki volvió a la calma entonces, retomando su estado tranquilo y en paz, más ahora ligeramente nostálgico y anhelante al perderse en las brillantes memorias de tantas mañanas, tantas tardes y noches, sentados al pie de ese roble, tomados de las manos o abrazados, hablando con palabras o sin ellas. No existía el mundo, ni el cosmos, ni siquiera la nada cuando estaban juntos. Solo eran ellos dos, alimentando lo que habían sembrado sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Lo lamento. No debí dudar, fue solo que...

Acalló bajando el rostro y exhalando pesadamente, ladeando el rostro y pegándolo al de Thor a su izquierda, sintiendo cómo el rubio afianzaba el abrazo por detrás suyo.

—Perdona... —susurró al tiempo que alzaba la cara y devolvía el beso en la mejilla del ojiazul —Sé lo que soy para ti, lo mismo que sabes lo que eres para mí... —le miró cálido y un tanto acongojado por su actuar

.

El nórdico tomó su mentón con su izquierda. No había necesidad que se disculpara, Loki no tenía la culpa de sus inseguridades, él mismo era único responsable de tenerlas.

—No digas eso… —le dijo poco más aclimatado, sin dejarlo escapar de su abrazo —Deseo saber qué hacer para obtener toda tu confianza

Thor lo dirigió de nuevo al lecho, sentándose ambos al borde de la cama. Miró de nuevos su rostro y le acarició el cuello.

—Dioses… Eres tan bello. Esos ojos que parecen esmeraldas me hacen sentir indigno de ellos, y tus labios… —pasó su índice por ellos —No has cambiado desde que me enamoré de ti… No deseo que cambies, al contrario, no te disculpes por algo que es mi culpa

Le retiró la manta que cubría sus hombros, dejándolo expuesto de nuevo. Deseó probar de nuevo su piel, y eso hizo. Se acercó al hechicero, besando primero su cuello, luego su clavícula y luego su hombro.

—Podría ser tu esclavo si es lo que deseas. Sería todo lo que me pidieras, Loki… Amor mío, ¿cómo llegué a amarte tanto?

.

¿Qué era lo que Thor debía hacer para tener su confianza plena? Nada, absolutamente nada, más que amarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía cada instante. Con esa misma entrega, con esa pasión y locura que solo él podía mostrarle en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes. Era lo único que Loki quería, que deseaba, ser siempre amado por el ser a quien pertenecía todo lo que era... Y así sería.

Estando de vuelta en la cama, sentados al filo de ésta, uno frente al otro, Loki escuchó aquellas palabras llenas de devoción y casi adoración que Thor le profesaba. Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte con cada frase, con cada caricia de su mano en su cuello, con cada roce de sus dedos en sus labios y cada beso repartido sobre su piel lechosa. Suspiros cansinos y trémulos acompañaban sus deseos de volver a sentirse suyo una vez más, hasta ver la luz del amanecer revistiéndolos a ambos con su tibio y vivaz esplendor.

—Se mi corazón... Se mi razón... Mi locura... Mi fe... Solo eso...

Expresó con los labios del nórdico regresando a su cuello en cortos besos, para luego tomar y succionar despacio una porción de su piel, haciéndole jadear liviano y cerrar los ojos al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. Alzó entonces el rostro, restregándolo suave contra el de Thor, y susurró a su oído.

—No importa el cómo, ni el por qué... Me amas... y yo a ti... Eso es lo que importa... Ahora y siempre...

.

Antes de poder continuar besándolo en el cuello lechoso, Thor escuchó esas palabras llenas de anhelo. Estaba casi seguro que no tendría necesidad de decirle _te amo_ en voz alta, porque el hechicero se daba cuenta perfectamente de sus sentimientos. Siempre lo hizo.

Resultaba siempre tener razón, el nórdico podía estar en paz con ese lado del carácter de Loki. Después de todo, era más inteligente y astuto que él, cualidades que lo enamoraban cada día y noche. Y tal cual decía, Thor no tenía que probarle nada a nadie, excepto a su esposo, probarle que seguiría amándolo con esa pasión y fuerza implacables hasta el último aliento.

—Entonces, seré una vez más lo que me pides —susurró llegando a sus labios

Lo envolvió con su cuerpo y lo recostó lentamente en las frazadas. Muy posiblemente lo reclamara suyo de nuevo, pero… ¿acaso importaba el numero? No, lo único importante y trascendente de todo aquello era lo que el acto significara. Un acto más allá de un contacto físico, un contacto puro y transparente entre sus existencias. Más allá de las leyes de la física.

Thor sonrió de lado, besando concretamente a Loki, devolviéndole ese gesto sincero y tremendamente devoto. Con la calma de la noche, ambos sabían que era eterno, incluso años atrás lo presentían, que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban demasiado bien, embonaban tan perfecto que no volverían a separarse esos cuajos. Nada podría revertir esa unión.

**-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:** Queridos y fieles ojoses que nos acompañaron en esta travesía, donde dimos un giro a la historia y les dejamos a este par de dioses el "final" que merecían, reciban nuestro más sincero agradecimiento…**Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora, realmente nos concentramos y metimos en el papel que correspondía para tratar de recrear nuestro propio universo y lograr lo que en la pantalla grande y el medio del cómic parece "imposible", unir a Thor y Loki por medio de ese gran amor que ambos sienten el uno por el otro…Como han notado, no hay una palabra "fin", y esto se debe a que aún quedan pasajes que contar sobre su vida como pareja y ahora familia…Así que, mientras el roleo viva, esta historia seguirá en actualización …Eso si, puede que sea lento el proceso, ya que Centauro tiene universidad y otras cuestiones de prácticas, y yo algo de trabajo apretado, entre otras cosas también, pero volveremos conforme se vaya dando el tiempo, tanto en la historia de vida como en rolfics alternos que no van ligados con este…Mientras tanto, agradecemos nuevamente y saludamos a todos y cada uno, pronto vendrá el sexto capítulo, esperemos pueda subirlo la siguiente semana…Nos leemos y que el Thorki sea, ciao ciao ;)…

**Dato extra:** La ronda del zorro, en vísperas de una boda vikinga, es una costumbre que implementan los amigos del novio donde le hacen bromas pesadas, e incluso las mozas de los alrededores se le insinúan hasta cierto punto…Esta costumbre indica que, entre todas las doncellas que hay en la comunidad, solo una ha logrado desposarle, el joven deja de ser con ello soltero, se supone que ahora asume su papel como cabeza de familia y furo padre…Esto vendría siendo como la popular "despedida de soltero"…Por otro lado, el ritual del baño de purificación de Loki y los anillos de oro, también son parte de las costumbres vikingas en las nupcias…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas:** ¿Qué creen? Si, actualización :D…Esta ocasión necesitarán pañuelos desechables pero porque los vamos a hacer llorar de sufrimiento, oh sí, es turno de un pasaje con drama puro…No todo en el matrimonio en miel sobre hojuelas, así que Thor y Loki tendrán que superar su primer pelea marital…¿Cómo lo resolverán? Pasen y lean este capítulo mega extenso, dividido en tres partes ;)…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 6. De temores y orgullo I**

_¡Diablos! ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho! ¿Cómo me he podido demorar tanto en la reunión?_

Thor corría hacia la habitación de su hijo. A esa hora ya debería estar durmiendo como ángel, y una vez más no habría podido pasar tiempo de calidad con él, por la junta de emergencia que Odín había convocado junto a los concejales. La conclusión no le gustó para nada. Hacía una escasa semana que había regresado de recorrer los nueve mundos para fortalecer los tratados de paz que sostenían con Asgard, más de tres meses de travesía. Su deber como soberano del reino era enorme, aunque su padre siguiera siendo el rey, Thor era cada vez más requerido para tomar decisiones puesto que su ascenso al trono no estaba distante de ocurrir.

Con aquella reunión inesperada, Odín le informó que Nifelheim ofrecería una ceremonia de tregua y era necesaria su presencia. Por tanto debían partir a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, dándole al nórdico apenas el tiempo necesario para despedirse de Eiliv y Loki… de nuevo. Odiaba, por sobre todas las cosas, separarse de su familia, pero debía. De lo contrario, los demás reinos se volverían en contra y atacarían Asgard. Thor prefería morir antes de ver a Loki o a Eiliv en peligro.

Con la velocidad de guerrero, el Dios del Trueno llegó al cuarto de su hijo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre arropando al pequeño, mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza rubia y giraba hacia él.

—Hace cinco minutos que se ha dormido —dijo Frigga acercándose —¿Te preocupa algo, hijo mío?

—Padre dijo que partiremos mañana a Nifelheim. No he tenido tiempo de compartir con Eiliv en estos viajes

Frigga puso su mano en la mejilla de Thor.

—¿Loki lo sabe?

—Aun no. Vine a despedirme de Eiliv, luego hablaré con él

Madre de Todo asintió. Thor se dirigió a la cuna, notando cómo el pequeño bostezaba y tallaba un ojo, durmiendo pacíficamente.

_Dioses… Has crecido tanto Eiliv…_

Pensaba mientras bajaba su rostro y besaba la cabecita del niño, tomando una manita a modo de despedida.

—Duerme bien, hijo —mencionó por último, antes de besar a su madre en la mejilla y salir de la habitación

En camino a la alcoba privada que compartía con Loki, el rubio pensaba la forma de decírselo. Esa semana había sido, por decir menos, incómoda entre ambos. Apenas Thor regresaba, era llamado a atender asuntos del reino: política, diplomacia, tratados de paz, alianzas y todas esas mierdas que ponían de mal humor al nórdico. Gracias a las constantes interrupciones, Thor solía llegar muy tarde, optando por recostarse junto al hechicero pero sin tocarlo. El único día que le hizo el amor fue el mismo que regresó, los seis días posteriores fueron vanos intentos. Al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto. Había tensión que podía cortarse con tijeras.

Thor pasó saliva, dando un par de toques a la puerta de caoba y abriéndola enseguida. Observó que Loki terminaba de colocarse una bata color esmeralda como conjunto de noche. Permaneció en silencio, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, y caminó hasta la cama dejando al Mjölnir a un costado, comenzando a quitarse la capa y el resto de la armadura al otro lado del cuarto, conservando sus pantalones y una camiseta sencilla para dormir, apenas viendo de reojo a su esposo. Era absurdo que siendo un matrimonio, no pudieran dirigirse la palabra. Y no le gustaba al ojiazul, pero debía informarle todo a Loki. Se prometieron decirse todo en su noche de bodas.

Así, el nórdico se puso de pie y fue hacia el hechicero.

—Padre dice que debo viajar a Nifelheim —soltó de golpe, recargándose en la pared

.

El día se había ido como agua, otra vez, entre cuidados a su pequeño, lecturas en la biblioteca y prácticas de nuevos conjuros para fortalecer los que ya tenía perfeccionados. Si, últimamente esa era su rutina, igual que lo era el no ver a Thor. Al menos no le veía un tiempo considerable desde varios meses atrás, cuando _casualmente_ recayeran en él varias de las responsabilidades que solo un rey atendería personalmente. Tal parecía, los rumores que se venían suscitando acerca del próximo ascenso de Thor al trono, cobraban mayor certeza con tales tareas que el mismo Padre de Todo impusiera al nórdico.

No era en sí misma la cuestión de que Thor ascendiera y se convirtiera en rey de Asgard, ni tampoco la responsabilidad que le era otorgada como príncipe heredero, lo que tenía molesto al hechicero, sino el descuido que su esposo habría generado desde que le diera más importancia a los asuntos reales que a él y su hijo, su familia. Y para variar, el concejo prescindía de su participación en las reuniones, porque consideraba que aquello no era un asunto _demasiado delicado_ como para requerir asistencia extra. Eso era también parte del recelo de Loki, el que Odín y su corte de alguna forma estuvieran apartándolo de asuntos importantes, mismos que tenía derecho de atestiguar y debatir puesto que tanto era parte de la familia por ser hijo adoptivo de los reyes, como por ser consorte del heredero al trono.

Con aquellas actitudes de parte de su _padre_, Loki comenzaba a pensar que en realidad lo mantenía cerca, no por un cariño renovado, ni porque se hubiese dado cuenta de sus errores del pasado, sino por mera y pura conveniencia... Como siempre.

La tarde llegó y se fue, dando paso a la noche fría, solitaria y parca. El hechicero se había despedido de su hijo, poco antes de que se quedara dormido, dejándolo al cuidado de su madre. Sabía que Thor llegaría en cualquier momento a verle y no quería estar ahí. Entonces se dirigió a su alcoba donde se despojó de sus ropas cotidianas y colocó una bata verde esmeralda, haciendo juego con un pantalón holgado del mismo tono. Estaba cerrando la bata con su cinto, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue tocada y casi al instante se abrió.

El ojiverde no hizo amago de girarse a recibirlo, menos darle una mirada o frase de bienvenida. Aquellos detalles poco a poco se habían reducido a nada. Si acaso un _buenas noches,_ apenas proferido por parte de alguno antes de meterse a la cama y dormir cada quien por su lado, sin abrazos, ni acercamientos, distantes como en el día a día. Lo sintió entonces caminar detrás suyo, quitándose la armadura y las piezas de cuero. No le miró, ni siquiera por la esquina del ojo, se mantuvo fingiendo que leía un libro sobre la mesa de noche. Sin embargo, pronto su atención fue llamada por una revelación que Thor soltara de golpe.

Inmediatamente, el libro desapareció del buró en medio de un resplandor dorado y Loki atravesó con sus esmeraldas al rubio.

—Y si _Padre de Todo_ dice que te avientes al abismo, ¿vas y lo haces? —soltó con veneno y recelo –¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que regresaste? ¡Una maldita semana!

Recriminó exasperado, tratando luego de contenerse, pero el enojo estaba presente.

—¿Por cuánto esta vez? ¿Cuatro, cinco meses? Te recuerdo que tu hijo cumple un año de haber visto la luz de este mundo en dos semanas

.

Bien, no esperaba una reacción demasiado positiva por parte de Loki, pero de igual modo, no tenía por qué empezar a ponerse histérico. Era su deber como príncipe proteger el reino, ¿de dónde sacaba ideas tan absurdas? Por supuesto, no se había olvidado del cumpleaños número uno de su hijo. Ya tenía contemplado la duración del viaje, pero lamentablemente no podría estar presente.

Thor permaneció en su posición contra la pared sin responder de inmediato, más cruzó los brazos, no agradándole en lo absoluto el tono que estaba usando el hechicero.

—Padre sabe lo que debo hacer para mantener a Asgard fuera de peligro —respondió algo molesto —No se me ha olvidado el cumpleaños de Eiliv, ¿crees que soy un bruto? Sabes que no puedo declinar esos asuntos ahora. Estamos a nada de otra guerra... Partiré en la mañana para arreglar las cosas. No estoy seguro si estaré presente para la ceremonia y necesito que cuides de Eiliv mientras tanto

.

Las palabras siguientes de Thor no ayudaron en nada a que Loki bajara el tono, tanto del sentimiento que lo estaba encolerizando como el de su voz hiriente, sino que lo empeoró. Su rostro se cubrió de una expresión entre desesperada, furiosa, enrabietada y sarcástica, negando con la cabeza y apartando la mirada, cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha.

—Eres realmente increíble... —murmuró de modo siseante, volviendo la mirada señaladora sobre el nórdico —Tu hijo te necesita, te extraña, no hace más que buscarte cuando oye que la puerta se abre y cree que eres tú. ¡Poco antes de que llegaras dio sus primeros pasos y no estuviste! ¿Ahora te perderás sus primeras palabras también?

Dio un paso adelante para encararlo con rabia y decisión, con reproche.

—¿Dónde está aquel padre que un día juró estar siempre a su lado? No te preocupes por mí, ya me acostumbré a estar solo cada noche y verte apenas en las mañanas, pero Eiliv no tiene la culpa de que prefieras ir a resolver asuntos que su abuelo no puede por inepto y falto de agallas. Si estamos al borde de una guerra con Nifelheim, Jotunheim, o cualquier otro reino, es porque Odín no es capaz de mantener a sus aliados cerca. Y ahora, pretende que tú salves su cuello a costa del tuyo

.

Thor no se movió de su sitio, observando cómo Loki se ponía frente a él. De acuerdo, tenía derecho a molestarse por que no estuviera presente todo el tiempo, ¿pero no comprendía que era para beneficio a futuro? El nórdico hubiera preferido parar la discusión, pero cuando el ojiverde llamara _inepto y falto de agallas_ a su padre, su temperamento subió hasta las nubes.

—¡No digas eso de padre! ¡Sabes que no es tan fuerte como antes! Está débil, necesita mi ayuda o todo se vendrá abajo —apartó al pelinegro de su camino, quedando de espaldas

En serio trataba de controlarse. No era cualquier cosa que Loki insultara a su padre, él no estaba usándolo por conveniencia, estaba anciano y el sueño de Odín se prolongaba cada vez más. Thor temía que su padre partiera antes de haberle enseñado lo que necesitaba aprender para dirigir un reino.

Miró de reojo a su esposo y continuó.

—Una guerra costará vidas de millones. Para evitarlo hay cosas que debo sacrificar

Hizo referencia a lo mencionado sobre perderse los primeros pasos de Eiliv. Lamentaba no haber presenciado algo tan maravilloso, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que las palabras del hechicero no le dolían. Eiliv era su mundo, al igual que Loki, y si quería conservarlos, debía cumplir su deber como príncipe.

—Los enemigos no avisarán cuando lleguen —volteó hacia el ojiverde —Escucha Loki, sabes perfectamente que adoro a nuestro hijo con toda el alma, nunca he faltado a mi deber como padre. Estoy velando por la seguridad de ambos, de Eiliv y la tuya. Estoy tratando de balancear la tregua con los nueve mundos para que estén a salvo del maldito Ragnarök

Thor se dejó caer a la orilla de la cama, recargando sus codos en los muslos y bajando su frente. Ahora sí estaba enojado, pero no creía que lo estaría con Loki, literalmente nunca.

.

El hechicero estuvo por dar una réplica llena de saña, oyendo como Thor defendía a su padre, pero justo el rubio se apartó y le dio la espalda, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Aquello ya estaba rebasando sus límites, trataba de controlarse a pesar de todo ese mar agitado en caos que se violentaba dentro en sus entrañas, pero Loki sabía que la gota que derramara el vaso llegaría en cualquier momento.

Aguardó en silencio, apretando los puños a los costados, manteniendo su semblante duro y hostil, hasta que Thor dijera lo que debiera. Le sostuvo la mirada cuando le vio, acentuando su recelo al escucharle hablar de sacrificio personal a cambio de una paz entre los reinos. Sacrificar los mejores años de su hijo, de su vida juntos, por una paz que no sería eterna y que tarde o temprano iba a decaer con algún conflicto absurdo.

Absurdo, así era como Loki estaba tomando todo aquello.

—No me tomes por un ignorante. Sabes perfectamente que sé lo que debe hacerse y cómo para mantener las treguas vigentes y duraderas —volvió a rebatir, acercándose hasta quedar frente al rubio —¿Acaso crees que me pasé la vida solo viviendo de la _reputación gloriosa_ por ser un hijo de Odín, sin importarme un cuerno lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, en tanto no fuera obstrucción para mi arrogancia? Porque si no mal recuerdo, _ese_ era tu papel de hijo predilecto y mimado que apenas si recordaba la existencia de otros mundos, que a su parecer, eran inferiores a nosotros

Tenía la lengua llena de veneno, igual que su corazón dolido y resquebrajado. Y por ello, hablarle así, atacándolo, hiriéndolo con cosas del pasado, era el modo de descargar su frustración que sentía le carcomía por dentro y quemaba, entre más tiempo permanecía callado.

—Dices velar por nuestra seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo, lo que haces es apartarnos como el peor de los enemigos. ¿Piensas que Eiliv no lo resiente? ¿Que no se da cuenta que apenas si lo ves unos cuantos minutos y luego te vas? Ya ni siquiera lo ves antes de quedarse dormido, ¿cómo pretendes que tome eso? Siente que lo rechazas, igual que yo lo siento —le miró entre agobiado y decepcionado

.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Thor continuó con un semblante orgulloso, clavando sus zafiros como púas sobre Loki y sus palabras. Aunque intentaba enmascararlo, cada vez que el hechicero mencionaba a su hijo, Thor se partía en dos.

—Ah, ¿entonces te duele que el _hijo predilecto y mimado de Odín_ se vaya a proteger el reino? ¡Oh, pero qué desconsiderado soy! ¡El príncipe de Asgard está abandonando a su familia, buscando evitar un apocalipsis que nos joderá a todos!

Volvió a levantarse de la cama, empezando a caminar por el pequeño pasillo de la habitación, explotando como volcán.

—Siempre has sido muy astuto en hacerle creer a los demás lo que desees... Sabes que conmigo no funcionan tus métodos. Y para tu información, siempre voy con Eiliv aunque esté dormido. Es mi hijo y es mi tesoro. El tiempo que paso con él es reducido, pero lo aprovecho al máximo. No me hagas quedar como si yo fuera un mal padre, Loki

.

Muy bien, si Thor así lo quería, entonces así sería. Ya había sido suficiente consentimiento de su parte, demasiado soportar la indiferencia de un esposo que apenas si lo miraba cuando estaba en el palacio, y que ni siquiera abogaba por él para asistir a las reuniones, cuando era su deber como príncipe y consorte.

—¿Así que eso crees que hago? ¿Crees que solo estoy manipulando la situación a mi propio beneficio, para incitarte a hacer lo que a mí me plazca? Que lento eres, pero no debería sorprenderme... Siempre has sido lento al comprender

Dijo entre siseos, siguiendo con la mirada y un par de pasos la caminata fiera del nórdico.

—Tú lo has dicho. Eres protector del reino, de UNO solo, ¡no de los nueve! Te desvives por todos y cada uno de ellos, ¿y qué recibes a cambio? El desmoronar de tu familia —entrecerró la mirada al decirlo con saña —No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tus deberes, solo te pido que dejes de querer resolver los problemas de todo el maldito universo y resolver los que tienes en frente ahora... Y por si fuera poco, al menos podrías darme mi lugar en la corte, porque no recuerdo ser una _esposa abnegada_ que deba permanecer sentada con la angustia de ver a su esposo atravesar la puerta de una sola pieza

Se le acercó para retarlo directamente, puesto que así se sentía, como alguien incapaz de poder tomar decisiones para el bien de su reino y a favor de aquel con quien estaba casado.

.

El nórdico volteó violentamente el rostro hacia Loki al quedarse frente a él. Por unos segundos le sostuvo el reto visual. ¿Su familia desmoronada? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Por un momento creyó que eso sonaba a amenaza hacia su lugar como padre de Eiliv. Eso, entre otras cosas, inestabilizó bastante el poco auto control de Thor. Su pequeña burbuja fue picoteada con lo más afilado del mundo: su familia.

—En varias ocasiones he repetido hasta el cansancio lo importante que son Eiliv y tú para mí. Siempre te doy el lugar que mereces como mi consorte —elevó un poco la voz —Aunque me quede en Asgard, los demás mundos me han involucrado, y no dudo que muchos quisieran asesinarme a la primera oportunidad. ¡No quiero involucrarlos a ti y a Eiliv! —una vez más lo apartó —Iré a Nifelheim, me pierda el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo o no

.

—Eres un mentiroso

Loki le siguió en cuanto Thor lo dejara atrás de nuevo.

—¿Darme mi lugar significa dejarme fuera de las decisiones que se toman a puerta cerrada con el concejo? Hasta donde sé, sea tu esposo o no, soy príncipe de Asgard al igual que tú, y por tanto, es mi derecho estar presente en cada reunión que se tenga con Odín y los ancianos de la corte. Incluso fuera del reino... Ahora dime, ¿cuántas de las veces que han estado en concilio estricto se me ha requerido? Claro, ninguna, ¿y por qué? ¡Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que proclame TU padre ser el mío también, sigo siendo un extraño entre los dioses!

A Loki ya no le importaba el modo en que sus palabras sonaran, solo quería sacar todo lo que tenía guardado desde tiempo atrás. Desde que todo empezó a volver a ser como antes, como cuando era el bastardo de Jotunheim criado por el monarca de Asgard para un fin específico.

Vio como Thor le sentenciaba con la mirada ante lo dicho, pero no se inmutó. Por el contrario, le alentó a no callar.

—Sinceramente, yo ya no sé qué pensar cuando dices que todo lo que haces, lo haces por nosotros —bajó un poco el tono, pero conservando el recelo en sus palabras y en su mirar, ya notoriamente vidrioso por la acumulación de ira y agobio —Ni tu ni Odín, ni mucho menos los ancianos del concejo, confían en lo que yo pueda aportar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo siendo un jotun? ¿Ese monstruo que cuando menos lo esperen se volcará de nuevo en su contra y los arrastrará a la ruina?

Mientras decía aquello, el hechicero no pudo evitar mostrarse como era, con sus rasgos jotun y ese par de rubíes en lugar de esmeraldas.

—Creo que nada ha cambiado, ¿cierto?

Dijo un tanto angustiado pero volviendo a su porte orgulloso, sintiendo el pecho atravesado por una daga, entre que volvía a su apariencia habitual.

—Si te largas, será mejor que tengas donde volver porque a esta habitación no entrarás de nuevo

Dejó en claro, tensándose de pies a cabeza y tornando su mirada inquisidora, ruda, parca.

.

Por instinto, Thor dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Loki mutó a su forma jotun. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así, y por el estado de ánimo no mejoraba su aspecto, se veía como un auténtico asesino, cosa que inquietó pasajeramente al nórdico.

Al oírle sacar asuntos del pasado como justificación a su exclusión de asuntos políticos del reino, Thor tensó la mandíbula, y todavía más cuando escuchó una especie de exilio. ¡Loki estaba echándolo de su propia habitación!

—Esas ideas solo tú las has creado. ¡Durante años te he demostrado lo contrario! ¡Te repito a diario mi devoción! ¡Si no te pido que participes, es porque me aterra involucrarte demasiado y perderte! —dijo con franco disgusto, tomando la perilla —Pero tú crees que lo hago por la absurda creencia que tu ascendencia jotun es la razón... No puedo hablar por los demás, pero por mi parte no es así

Giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta.

—A veces me cuesta comprender tu manera de pensar, pero si no podemos estar en paz, entonces creo que te tomaré la palabra

Dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta y dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo, con el corazón a punto de saltarle.

.

El hechicero se mantuvo firme y estoico, sin importarle ver que Thor se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba la perilla dispuesto a girarla para marcharse. Aun cuando le reafirmara su amor y devoción, su preocupación por él y su pequeño cada día que compartían, el orgullo enrabietado de Loki cegaba su visión del entorno y ensordecía sus oídos, no dejándole ver más allá de la ira.

Fue por eso que no lo detuvo. Externó su sentencia y no se retractaría, así su corazón estuviera partiéndose en mil pedazos. No era él quien estaba faltando a la promesa de estar juntos siempre y en todo lugar. No era su necedad la que lo tenía apartado del hombre que a pesar de todo seguía amando y por el cual sufría, creyendo que lo relegaba como los demás. Sabía en el fondo que intentaba protegerlo, pero resultaba demasiado. Era sobreprotección y eso estaba mermando la relación, así como su oportunidad de mostrarse ante los demás, y a sí mismo, como alguien distinto a lo que fuera una vez.

Vio salir a Thor cual ráfaga furiosa, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Loki cerró los ojos ante el estruendo, sintiendo el peso de toda la discusión caer en sus hombros, mientras un par de caminos cristalinos bajaban por sus mejillas. Llanto silencioso y amargo que trataba de contener, pero resultaba imposible no sentir dolor por aquella fractura.

—Idiota...

Murmuró apenas, llevando su diestra por entre sus cabellos azabaches, con la frustración y el desconsuelo a flor de piel.

.

Thor recordó aquella ocasión que fue desterrado de Asgard, cuando encontró al Mjölnir pero no pudo sostenerlo. La impotencia que sintió en esa ocasión era burda, a comparación del despecho que tenía. Al igual que el abandono de su hogar, el rubio comparó aquello con ser expulsado, no soportaba que Loki hubiera dicho eso. Aunque él había optado por girar la perilla.

Parte de eso, era culpa suya, pero él tenía la razón. Estaba en lo correcto, ¿cierto? Ya que lo pensaba detenidamente, aun sentado en el frio suelo del pasillo y recargado en la pared, bien podría haber estado equivocado. Quizá no le estaba dando el lugar correcto a Loki, o estaba mal posicionado. Pero eso no tenía importancia. Si regresaba, significaba que aceptaba un error que no era suyo.

El nórdico se levantó de su lugar, mirando desconsoladamente la puerta. No soltó una lágrima por puro orgullo, pero nada evitaba que le doliera y desgarra el alma como nunca creyó.

—Lo hago por el bien de ustedes —susurró para sí mismo, caminando hacia su antigua alcoba de príncipe adolescente

Con todo aquel jaleo, Thor no se dio cuenta que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de Loki, sino hasta que estuvo bajo las frazadas.

.

El ojiverde se había quedado a mitad de la alcoba, inmóvil, inerte y abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. Aun sujetaba sus cabellos por detrás de la nuca, mientras sus orbes apagadas y afligidas miraban el suelo con insistencia. Como si buscara algo que hubiese perdido.

De pronto la sensación de abandono, de falta de una cosa, le hizo titubear. Frunció el entrecejo con pesar, y como si recordara algo importante sus pasos presurosos lo llevaron directo a la puerta. Sin embargo no la abrió, se detuvo de hacerlo sosteniendo la perilla, volviendo en sus memorias. Si iba detrás de Thor, entonces aceptaría que él estaba en lo correcto... y no era así. Consciente o no, Thor estaba haciéndolo a un lado, no confiaba en su capacidad para cuidar de sí mismo, sin necesidad de que fuera a rescatarlo si se viera en peligro.

No era ningún niño pequeño, al cual su hermano mayor debía cuidar las espaldas, hasta en un paseo por el jardín. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil de entender al nórdico? ¿Por qué dejaba que el miedo a perderlo pusiera una barrera entre ellos? Loki también se preocupaba cuando le perdía la pista por semanas, incluso meses, pero confiaba siempre en volverlo a ver, ¿por qué no podía recibir lo mismo a cambio? Confianza. ¿Acaso no había hecho lo suficiente por demostrarle que podía hacerlo?

Lentamente, el hechicero soltó la perilla y recargó su costado derecho contra la puerta. Su mano izquierda subió para colocarse sobre la madera caoba y cerró los ojos. Dolía demasiado, casi como aquella vez que Thor fuera exiliado por causa suya, hace mucho. Ahora se repetía la historia de algún modo.

—Si lo hicieras por nuestro bien... te darías cuenta de que no es así como deberías hacerlo... —murmuró reclinando la cabeza como si se acurrucara en la puerta

Esa noche la cama le parecía tan grande para él solo, más que los meses anteriores sin Thor a su lado.

.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, Thor daba interminables vueltas sobre la cama sin estar en paz consigo mismo. A ese punto no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto del pleito hace unas horas, él y Loki habían tenido discrepancias cuando intentó traerlo de vuelta a Asgard, pero en ese momento eran rivales. El pleito de ahora lo había tenido con su cónyuge, su consorte, su alma gemela. ¿Cómo era posible disgustarte con alguien que amas con toda el alma? Era peor que un infierno.

Las horas pasaron en silencio y el sol apareció rápido, y aunque Thor había despertado media hora antes de su llamado al viaje, había permanecido recostado con la vista perdida en el techo, buscando opciones. No era tarde para disculparse... ¿Debía disculparse? No quería arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas, aunque no fuera realmente culpa suya. No lo era, no lo era, diablos.

Se levantó al fin, yendo directo a tomar una ducha fresca. Saliendo de ella se dispuso a montar su armadura, y para su sorpresa, recordó que seguía en la habitación de Loki, al igual que Mjölnir. No era problema con su martillo, podía alzar el brazo y llamarlo sin necesidad de cruzar la puerta, pero su ropa no podía elevarse por los aires.

_Qué imbécil…_

Se reprochó dirigiéndose al cuarto. Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, debatiéndose si entrar o no. Al final soltó la perilla y regresó a su antigua alcoba, probaría suerte, quizá aún habrían más atuendos y armaduras. Las había, y por suerte entallaron bien a pesar de su gran musculatura. Llamaron a su puerta entonces, justo cuando se colocaba la capa. Era uno de los custodios del palacio.

—Majestad, el rey Odín solicita su presencia en el muelle

—En un momento iré

El soldado asintió. Thor se miró en el espejo. Era hora de partir por un tiempo indefinido, que seguramente sería largo. El problema no era la duración, era que partía con un enojo hacia Loki entre manos. Hablando del hechicero, Thor quiso observar un segundo su puerta. Recargó de nuevo su mano, tratando de escuchar algo.

—Adiós, Loki

.

Aun no amanecía y Loki ya estaba despierto. Aunque para ser francos, no había dormido casi nada. Al menos, en los días posteriores al regreso de Thor, el nórdico yacía detrás de su espalda, recostado hacia el otro lado pero estaba ahí. Esa noche estuvo solo, más solo que otras veces, y con el vacío invadiendo sus entrañas, mayor que el que sintiera en su ausencia.

Había olvidado como era irse a la cama con el sentimiento y el coraje atravesados. Con la impotencia y el desespero de no poder hacer nada, aunque lo quisiera. Amaba a Thor, en ningún momento se encontró reprochándose el haberle entregado todo lo que era, mucho menos haberle dado un hijo, porque era el mayor tesoro de ambos. Eiliv era su pequeño sol, quien iluminaba sus días con sus sonrisas, con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, con sus risas contagiosas, con sus rasgos que cada vez se parecían más a los de Thor. Siempre que empezaba a extrañarlo, el hechicero veía el rostro de su hijo y ahí encontraba al nórdico. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo se prolongaba, Loki dejó que el fastidio por sentirse abandonado ensombreciera el recuerdo de su esposo.

Realmente no tenía la menor intención de levantarse. No quería mover un solo músculo, y menos salir de su habitación, hasta saber que el ojiazul se había ido. Si se lo llegaba a encontrar en ese estado de catarsis, que aún conservaba fresco, las cosas iban a terminar mucho peor. Fue por eso que había sellado la puerta con un conjuro, en caso de que Thor quisiera entrar. Loki ya se había dado cuenta del Mjölnir que permanecía a un lado de la cama, pero siempre que lo llamara saldría por la terraza, así no necesitaría abrirle. Por lo de la armadura que también quedara olvidada, pues que mal por él, porque tendría que buscarse otra que pudiera usar. No quería verlo, y no le importaba si hacía todo un drama por su vestimenta.

Pasado un rato, Loki se había incorporado a desgana y acercado a la terraza. No salió completamente, solo se quedó recargado en uno de los pilares, con los brazos cruzados y vistiendo la bata esmeralda entreabierta. La brisa matinal apenas removía la tela vaporosa y los cabellos sobre sus hombros, refrescando un poco lo acuoso de sus orbes. No pasó mucho cuando del Bifrost emanara la energía que transportaba a Thor, y al séquito de soldados y parte del concejo, hacia Nifelheim. Sus labios se fruncieron, su mirada se apagó como lo hiciera el destello multicolor del portal, y se giró para meterse a la alcoba.

_Fue tu decisión Thor... no la mía..._

.

De camino al Bifrost, Thor seguía pensativo. Un condenado sentimiento de culpa le recorría las entrañas traicioneramente, pudo despedirse de Eiliv pero no de Loki. Eso le había amargado más el viaje, que por sí mismo sonaba molesto. Miró hacia el palacio, a miles de metros ahora. Entre todos los balcones fijó su atención en uno en especial. Alzó su brazo, invocando al Mjölnir para que lo acompañara en su travesía, así el hechicero podría darse cuenta de su partida. Y sería una especie de despedida.

El martillo llegó en pocos segundos a la mano de su dueño. Thor apretó la empuñadura con nostalgia, coraje y rabia atravesados. Todos ya lo esperaban en la cámara, tal vez ni el mismo Odín podía imaginarse el dolor que su primogénito cargaba consigo en ese momento, excepto Heimdall. Era el guardián, y Thor no dudaba que hubiera visto la pelea.

—Cuando ordene mi rey —habló el propio guardián con su espada que mantenía abierto el Bifrost

Thor se posicionó a lado de su padre, mirando a Heimdall de reojo. Por primera vez sintió aquella mirada dorada condenarlo por algo, como si también estuviera enojado con él. El nórdico respiró profundo, acercándose al túnel transdimensional, perdiendo su esencia corpórea.

.

Una despedida, así lo percibió el hechicero al ver alzarse el martillo y salir cual ráfaga por la terraza. Sonrió de medio lado con amargura, se había ido. Por un instante quiso pensar que al último minuto Thor cancelaría todo y volvería a su lado, al menos para obligarlo a recibirlo en un arrebato y abrazarle, prometiéndole intentar volver antes de la ceremonia en honor a su hijo. Nada de eso ocurrió, y no sabía ya si su malestar era por la pelea de anoche, por la forma en que era relegado, o porque comenzaba a pensar que había sido demasiado hiriente con él. Tal vez era todo en conjunto.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, estando sentado a la orilla de la cama y con la espalda hacia la terraza. Pronto escuchó los ruidos en la habitación contigua, advirtiendo que Eiliv había despertado. Entonces, Loki devolvió la vista a sus ojos nostálgicos y se levantó dispuesto a continuar con su rutina. Después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante. Aparentar que no le importaba, fingir que le era indiferente, a pesar de que por dentro estuviera hecho pedazos.

—Buen día, pequeño... —saludó a Eiliv con la mejor cara que pudo, buscando aferrarse del amor a su hijo para no quebrarse

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino**

**Capítulo 6. De temores y orgullo II**

Exactamente un mes después de haber partido de Asgard, de la peor forma posible, Thor regresaba por fin a su hogar. Resultó un encuentro tan inútil como el enojo con Loki. Aun pensaba en él, en todo el viaje la cabeza de Thor se llenaba de imágenes y diálogos absurdos, repasaba una y otra vez la escena, lo que pudo haber pasado por alto, el error que podría haber cometido, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. El nórdico había tenido tiempo para analizar lo que el hechicero dijera sobre su lugar en la corte, su papel en el reino eterno, la lejanía de él mismo con Eiliv... Todo indicaba un grave descuido de su parte, pero Thor no sabía qué significaba todo eso.

Nifelheim hizo su ceremonia de tregua, pero los anfitriones insistieron en darles hospedaje y mostrarles el resto del reino. Como si no hubieran perdido más tiempo en cosas inútiles. Ahora, iban en un barco vikingo por las nieblas de aquel mundo. Llegarían navegando y el viaje les había consumido casi una semana entera. El problema era que el Bifrost no podía activarse a una distancia tan lejana. Un túnel para llegar ahí podía crearse, pero en Nifelheim no existía la energía oscura suficiente para crear un puente hacia Asgard.

Thor permanecía con los brazos recargados en la borda, mirando el castillo, su hogar. Luego de semanas de ausencia, al fin ponía un pie en territorio asgardiano. No importaba lo que dijera su padre ahora, lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su pequeño y darle un gran beso en su frente.

.

Un año. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo, Loki hacía el recuento y pareciera que apenas hubiera dado a luz a su primogénito. Pero aquel hermoso ser, que ahora dormitaba su siesta de la media tarde, ya contaba con su primer año de vida. Sin duda había crecido mucho durante ese tiempo, no en vano uno de sus padres era de presencia imponente y recia. Mismo padre que aún no volvía de su viaje diplomático.

Loki ya ni siquiera se molestaba en alimentar el enojo que tuvo que tragarse durante la ceremonia, para mostrar una falsa entereza que no sentía frente a todos los invitados. Solo su madre, incluso Hilda, la nodriza de Eiliv, sabían por lo que estaba atravesando. Pasada la celebración, y a esas alturas, ya le daba igual si el padre de su hijo volvía ese día, o en una semana, un mes, o un año. Ni siquiera una misiva llegó para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su hijo a la distancia. ¿Merecía ser pensado, extrañado, considerado?

—Él se lo pierde

Susurró al besar la frente de Eiliv, yendo luego a la biblioteca por un par de tomos sobre hechizos antiguos. Quería empezar a ver cuáles de ellos podría manipular su pequeño. Antes de irse, le hizo saber a Hilda que se ausentaría un momento, así la chica estaría pendiente de Eiliv y le atendería si llegaba a despertar. Aunque Loki tenía pensado no demorar tanto, solo buscaría los libros y regresaría a lado de su hijo.

.

Thor caminaba con pasos agigantados a la habitación de su hijo. Deseaba verlo. No había estado presente en su fiesta de cumpleaños y se sentía terrible por haber demorado más de lo previsto en sus cálculos. Bueno, los números nunca fueron su fuerte, pero sí tenía previsto que duraría menos de un mes.

Su padre había regresado con su reina, dándole detalle del viaje, mientras el resto de los concejales regresaban a descansar. Nadie había visto a dónde fue el rubio.

—Seguramente está con Loki

Dijo Frigga a su rey, tomándole de la mano. Ella sabía el sufrimiento que el ojiverde había padecido en esas semanas. No hacía falta que se lo preguntara para saber que había peleado con Thor.

El nórdico al fin llegaba a la habitación de Eiliv con falta de aire. Giró la perilla con prisa y mirando la cuna se acercó, hizo a un lado la cortina que la cubría con delicadeza y lo vio. Su pequeño parecía más grande desde que partió. Estaba dormido, pero aún era mediodía, así que solo era una siesta, y cuando despertara Thor compensaría el tiempo perdido.

—Hola Eiliv... Regresé, tu padre está aquí

Decía sobando su pancita, sonriendo de lado. Estaba orgulloso.

.

Metido en la biblioteca, buscando con atención los libros que requería, el hechicero ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de Thor, Odín y su séquito. No mantenía esperanza de que volviera en menos tiempo del que le tomara la última travesía. Si fueron tres meses de ausencia, esta vez siendo el asunto con Nifelheim, seguro tardarían el mismo tiempo en regresar o incluso más. Así que se mantuvo atendiendo en todo momento sus propios asuntos.

Una vez hallados los libros de pasta negra y algo gastada, Loki salió de la biblioteca con total calma. Atravesó el pasillo como fantasma, no había nadie cerca, ni guardias, menos gente de la servidumbre. No encontró nada raro en su camino de regreso a su alcoba. Solía siempre entrar primero por ahí, para luego ir a la puerta en el muro hacia la habitación de Eiliv. Habiendo entrado, siguió sin notar nada nuevo. Dejó los libros en la mesa de noche para leerlos en un momento, pues quería primero ver si el pequeño estaba despierto. Fue justo en el instante de girar la perilla que descubrió que su hijo no estaba solo. A lado de la cuna, Thor estaba de pie, mirándolo como si no se hubieran visto en siglos.

Loki pareció quedar clavado al piso, con la mirada fija en la celeste del rubio y el temple a punto de caer. No sintió ira, ya se le había pasado aquel momento de histeria. Ahora solo era frío, algo como un hueco entre los dos. Y precisamente porque no encontraba algo que pudieran hablar, el ojiverde prefirió darse vuelta y regresar a su habitación, dejando a Eiliv en compañía de Thor.

.

El nórdico seguía contemplando a su primogénito. Dioses, tal parecía eternidades que no lo veía, estaba creciendo muy rápido y se había perdido algo de esa transformación. Pensar en eso llenó su pecho de tristeza, Eiliv era su mayor tesoro y no quería separarse más tiempo, o terminaría siendo un perfecto extraño para él. Thor era su padre, quería educarlo como tal, y después de mucho tiempo, se daba cuenta que quizá estuvo muy ocupado y ciego para no voltear y notar lo maravilloso que era que Eiliv ya tuviera un año de vida.

Sumido estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se esperaba a cualquier persona, excepto al hechicero. Cuando Thor y él cruzaron miradas después de aquella noche de disgusto, el ojiazul sintió un vuelco enorme, una mezcla de felicidad, confusión, incomodidad, pero no estaba enfadado. Notó como Loki pretendía dejarlo a solas con Eiliv. Hubiera corrido a retenerlo por la cintura y disculparse, aunque no tenía claro de qué exactamente. En el fondo, lo extrañó más que nunca.

—Padre dice que no será necesario otro viaje en meses —se le ocurrió decir

A pesar de sentir un nudo en el estómago, quería hacer las paces con Loki, aunque fuera por Eiliv.

.

Poco antes de atravesar la puerta y cerrarla, el comentario de Thor le detuvo, más no le hizo girarse. Escuchar su voz después de tanto, ahora sin enojo, solo incierta y algo seca, removió algo en su interior. Era emoción, aunque quisiera negárselo. Seguía un tanto renuente a él, pero aun así, aun a pesar de haberse forzado a no pensarlo, le había extrañado. Y eso era porque aun lo amaba. Solo que no sería sencillo volver a estar en buenos términos, al menos Loki consideraba que necesitaría tiempo, tiempo que parecía ser indulgente, pues al nórdico no le requerirían de nuevo tan pronto.

De todas formas, eso no borraba el hecho de que no estuviera presente en la ceremonia por el primer aniversario de su hijo, ni la forma en que se fue, o en como alegando a su sentido de protección y deber le apartaba de su lado.

—Siendo así, tal vez puedas compensar a tu hijo la falta de su padre

Devolvió en tono neutro, no buscando ser ofensivo o retador, menos conciliador. Solo le importaba el bienestar de su pequeño, que sintiera que Thor le quería y era importante para él. Lo demás ya se acomodaría como mejor pareciera. Sin más que decir, Loki cerró la puerta, tomó los libros y salió a sentarse en el diván que estaba situado en la terraza.

.

Cuando la puerta quedó cerrada Thor suspiró pesadamente. En algo estaba de acuerdo con Loki, y era que Eiliv necesitaba atención de parte suya. Durante la travesía, el nórdico recordó las palabras del hechicero: _Tu hijo te necesita, te extraña, no hace más que buscarte cuando oye que la puerta se abre y cree que eres tú…_

Para joder más las cosas, el asunto con Loki parecía no resolverse. Thor estaría a lado de Eiliv y sería el padre que merece, pero cuando pensaba en el ojiverde su garganta se cerraba. Comenzó a creer que tal vez no volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Lo seguía amando, pero era demasiado orgulloso para notar el error que cometía al desplazarlo sin intención.

Poco después, Eiliv empezó a removerse en su cuna, entreabriendo sus pequeños ojos. Dio un gran bostezo, tallándose los párpados. Thor de inmediato supo que despertaría, así que metió sus manos detrás de la espalda de su hijo para cargarlo y sacarlo de la cuna. El niño se acomodó en el regazo de su padre balbuceando. Thor le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y lo meció despacio.

—Hey, Eiliv. Despierta pequeño —dijo con paciencia

El bebé abrió sus ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta de quién lo cargaba, su boca y sus manos comenzaron a moverse con energía. Emitía sonidos de alegría, dando a entender a Thor que se alegraba de verlo. Fue que su padre lo cargó por encima de su cabeza, alzándolo en brazos, mientras Eiliv reía.

—¡Cómo has crecido grandulón! —decía el nórdico —¿Adivina qué? Tú y yo pasaremos el resto del día cabalgando por las praderas. ¿Qué opinas de eso Eiliv?

El pequeño movió sus piernas intentando tocar el suelo, quería correr y mostrarle a su padre que había aprendido a caminar. Entonces, el rubio le sonrió, lo bajó y sostuvo de las manos para ayudarlo a equilibrarse. Eiliv comenzó a mover un pie tras otro, riendo y balbuceando.

Thor estaba a punto de llorar.

.

Sentado en el diván, Loki se había quedado quieto, con los libros aun cerrados sobre las piernas y recargando la espalda en el soporte acojinado detrás. Su mirada fría se perdió en el horizonte resplandeciente, pensando, sopesando el momento, los recuerdos... sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto en el que parecían dos extraños? ¿Cuándo fue que todo su mundo perfecto se transformó en eso a lo que no sabía cómo llamar ahora? Tal vez en realidad nunca fue perfecto y solo se creaba una mera ilusión de que lo era, para engañarse a sí mismo y no ver que realmente seguía siendo indigno de estar ahí.

Sin preverlo, soltó un lánguido suspiro que le hizo resentir ese dolor en el pecho, ese estremecer en su corazón que amenazaba con formarle un nudo en la garganta. Aun así no iba a llorar, no más. No a pesar de creer que las cosas con Thor, a partir de ese momento, podrían no volver a ser lo que eran. Estarían juntos, pero al mismo tiempo separados. Y aunque sus vidas estuviesen unidas por toda la eternidad, lo único que les mantendría cerca sería su pequeño Eiliv.

Por reflejo, Loki observó el anillo en su dedo, el símbolo de su enlace con Thor. Se perdió en el destello dorado, recordando cuando el nórdico lo colocara, justo antes de hacerle el amor en su noche de bodas. Su ceño se frunció ante la memoria de aquel instante lleno de dicha y plenitud compartidas. No quería pensar que había sido un error, que se habían equivocado al elegirse mutuamente, después de todo el dolor y el caos que les precedía. Después de tanto herirse el uno al otro. Ya no estaba seguro de nada que involucrara la palabra _juntos_, y eso solo era echarle más sal la herida.

De pronto, a sus oídos llegaron las risas y balbuceos de Eiliv, seguido de frases que Thor le profería. Sonaba realmente feliz de ver a su hijo, igual que su pequeño lo estaba por ver de nuevo a su padre. Giró el rostro hacia la puerta, observándola fijamente, como si quisiera atravesar la madera y poder apreciar el momento. Hubiera podido levantarse y hacerles compañía, pero su orgullo seguía demasiado lastimado.

No, no era el momento. Aunque temía que jamás lo fuera otra vez.

.

Thor llevaba cargando en un solo brazo a su hijo, y al pasar frente a la habitación donde estaba Loki, Eiliv señaló la caoba, emitiendo gritos con un monosílabo: _¡Aah! ¡Aah!_, refiriéndose a su otro padre. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien miró con nostalgia la puerta. Su hijo quería que Loki se les uniera en su salida a la pradera.

—Papá Loki está ocupado, pero luego podrás jugar con él

Dijo Thor con la voz baja. No deseaba que el pelinegro se diera cuenta que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba confundido todavía.

Eiliv pareció entender y solo miró fijamente al rubio. Éste siguió caminando, llegando a las caballerizas para montar un corcel dorado de raza pura. Thor colocó a su hijo frente a él, envolviéndolo con un brazo y maniobrando con su diestra las riendas. Al comenzar a correr, Eiliv parecía divertido, chocaba sus manos y reía. Thor estaba complacido, le enseñaría a su hijo ser un jinete fiero.

Llegaron a la colina favorita de la familia, donde Thor y Loki habían compartido muchos momentos. Aquello le causó remordimiento al nórdico. Era cierto que había exagerado al salir sin despedirse, pero el hechicero lo había recibido con mucha indiferencia. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar aquello? Odiaba pensar que permanecerían así hasta el auténtico Ragnarök.

.

Poco faltó para que el hechicero se quebrara al escuchar el llamado de su hijo, al otro lado de la puerta de su alcoba. Seguramente Thor lo llevaba de paseo, y al ver que él no iba con ellos como de costumbre, Eiliv requería su presencia para tener consigo a sus dos padres. Por un momento, Loki creyó que Eiliv empezaría a llorar si no le veía, y eso le mortificaba, porque podría negarse a la petición de su pequeño debido a su resentimiento con el nórdico. Sin embargo, pareciera como si éste lograra controlar la situación, puesto que no escucho más grititos en el pasillo.

Inconscientemente agradeció el que Thor supiera persuadir a su hijo y lo llevara a pasar tiempo juntos. Lo necesitaban, así como Loki necesitaba la soledad y el silencio para poder despejar su mente, para poder sosegar su corazón y tratar de ver el camino con mayor claridad. Y justamente claridad era lo que no tenía para ponerse a hojear los libros de conjuros antiguos. Así que optó por dejar la lectura para después y contemplar cierta colina lejana, donde aquel viejo roble se mantenía en pie, aun a pesar de incontables milenios. Podría apostar que Thor había llevado a Eiliv a ese lugar.

_¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?_

Pensaba meditabundo, jugando con el pulgar izquierdo sobre el anillo en su anular. Mientras su brazo derecho cruzaba por sobre su pecho y recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo.

.

El nórdico se había sentado a la sombra del roble, dejando a su pequeño sobre el pasto, justo a su costado para cuidar de él. Aunque no pasó mucho para que Eiliv gateara hasta llegar a las rodillas de Thor.

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —preguntó sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto gracioso con la boca

—¡A-ah! ¡Aap...!

Gritó el pequeño, alzando y bajando sus brazos con insistencia. Empezó a removerse de los brazos de su padre, señalando el palacio.

Thor observó lo que su hijo hacía, tal parecía que deseaba regresar y de inmediato supo el motivo: deseaba estar con Loki. El que Eiliv escapara de su regazo y gateara con dirección colina abajo confirmó la teoría del ojiazul. Resignado se levantó entre un lánguido suspiro y caminó para darle alcance a su primogénito, cargándolo de nuevo.

—Quieres ir con papá Loki, ¿cierto?

El niño soltó una risilla y aplaudió. Thor le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un puchero en la pancita.

—Está bien

Montó de nuevo su caballo, cabalgando de vuelta al castillo. El nórdico no estaba muy seguro de querer ver al hechicero ahora. No resultaba sencillo encararse por más de cinco minutos. Además, solo había salido con Eiliv media hora. Ni siquiera había pensado en qué decirle al toparse con él de nuevo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero cuando miró el entusiasmo de su pequeño al llegar quedó devastado.

Su hijo era más perceptivo de lo que imaginaba. Si continuaban sin dirigirse la palabra, tarde o temprano Eiliv se daría cuenta y empezaría a confundirse. Aunque recibiera todo el amor de sus padres, al no verlos juntos, carecería de sentido. Thor sabía que su hijo era listo. Aunque Loki y él no pudieran llevarse bien, debían sacrificarse por el bienestar de su pequeño. Era una idea que Thor decidió plantearle a Loki, justo cuando tocaba a la alcoba de éste, sosteniendo a Eiliv.

.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos de la partida de su hijo con Thor, cuando la puerta recibió un par de toques. No se inquietó pensando que fuese el nórdico, puesto que la forma en que sonaran era delicada y sutil. Tampoco hizo falta conceder el permiso para entrar, pues su madre no lo necesitaba. Ella era bienvenida cuando quisiera. Soltó un suspiro corto cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, para luego girar el rostro y dedicarle una cándida sonrisa a la reina, cuando su hombro fuera tocado suavemente.

—¿Interrumpo? —pregunto Frigga, sonriéndole maternal y sentándose al frente en el diván

—Nunca madre —dijo quedo, sintiendo las manos de su madre tomando las suyas

—Creí que los alcanzarías, fueron a la colina

La diosa le miró como hacía cuando intentaba sanar su malestar interno, por medio de palabras y gestos. Ante ello, Loki negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y sonriendo apenas con amargura.

—No soy yo quien debe compensar a Eiliv. Además, no quiero empezar a discutir con nuestro hijo en medio. Lo que menos quiero es que nos vea así... Suficiente tiene con que uno de sus padres apenas si lo tome en cuenta

El ojiverde no pudo evitar decirlo con resentimiento, cosa que la reina percibió en seguida. Ésta frunció el entrecejo, más preocupada que molesta, y apretó poco más las manos de su hijo.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Loki —le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla derecha —Thor los ama, a ambos. Los procura, no hay un solo instante que no piense en ustedes, en su seguridad. Sacrifica momentos con su familia y le duele, pero lo hace por forjar un futuro donde no deban presenciar guerras ni conflictos como los que su padre tuvo que lidiar cuando eran pequeños

—No dudo eso madre, es solo... —se cortó un momento al intentar rebatirle —Me aparta, me relega como si yo no fuera más que un objeto de cristal que se puede romper con el menor rasguño. Como si el haberle dado un hijo no importara, como si habernos casado fuera una farsa —la miró entre angustiado y desesperado —Juramos estar juntos, forjar ese futuro juntos... ¿Dónde está eso?

Dijo un tanto frustrado, recibiendo una mirada conciliadora de su madre.

—Tal vez ha errado, pero jamás pienses que lo hace por no darte tu lugar a su lado, y menos todavía, porque no te ame. Siempre te amó así, con verdad y fuerza mayor que nada ni nadie. No dejen que un mal entendido se interponga en su felicidad. Sé cuánto lo amas y es por eso que reaccionas de ese modo tan intenso, pero no lo juzgues tan duramente. Resuélvanlo ahora que aún es tiempo, por ustedes y por Eiliv

Ante esas últimas palabras, Loki se mostró poco más accesible con su madre. Tenía razón, Eiliv era quien menos debía salir perjudicado en aquel lío. Y por lo referente a los sentimientos, también estaba en lo cierto. Aun no era tarde para solucionarlo, pero costaba trabajo pensar en dar el primer paso, cuando seguía creyendo que él solo defendía su punto y que éste era el correcto. Pero por su pequeño podría intentarlo. Por él y porque su amor por Thor seguía intacto, aunque un poco golpeado por la situación.

—Piensa bien lo que harás, Loki. ¿Crees que vale la pena perder eso tan hermoso que tienen por orgullo?

Su madre se acercó dándole un beso en la frente, rozando de nuevo su mejilla y levantándose para irse. Justo en ese momento la puerta fue tocada nuevamente. Esta vez el hechicero intuyó que era Thor, por el modo algo retraído y dudoso del sonido en la madera. Frigga no hizo más que mirarle cálidamente, diciéndole que era momento de arreglar todo, con esa mirada suave y de algún modo fuerte. Loki exhaló pesado, viendo alejarse a su madre para dejarlos a solas. Mientras tanto, el ojiverde buscaba temple y serenidad, aunque su ansia poco a poco se discernía por sus venas.

.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rubio no esperaba ver a su madre, pero no se sorprendió cuando repasó las cosas. Frigga era su madre, pero también lo era de Loki, seguramente había ido a hablar con él y hacerle compañía mientras él salía con Eiliv. Thor notó una sonrisa de parte de la diosa, dándole espacio para que entrara al cuarto, besando la cabecita de su nieto. Entraron ambos entonces, cerrando la puerta. De momento el nórdico se sentó junto a su hijo en la cama, meciéndolo y mirando el perfil del hechicero.

—Eiliv quiere estar contigo —informó

.

Una vez que su madre se fuera, Loki aguardó sin inmutarse por lo que Thor quisiera decirle. Permaneció sentado en el diván, abriendo uno de los libros a la mitad y pretendiendo leer con atención, a pesar que quería ver a su hijo cuando escuchara sus balbuceos, como saludándolo en su idioma de bebé.

Pronto, la voz de Thor se hizo notar, informándole que Eiliv deseaba verlo. Ante esto, el azabache se permitió alzar la mirada sin emoción alguna para fijarla brevemente en el rubio, luego miró a su pequeño, quien parecía entretenido arrugando la sábana de la cama. Sin poder evitarlo, un as de calidez atravesó sus esmeraldas, percibiendo lo cómodo que su hijo se mostraba. Como si fuera todo lo que necesitara para sentirse seguro, teniendo juntos a sus padres.

—Y por eso ya vas a dejarlo aquí para irte a tratar asuntos de política, ¿no?

Mencionó con frialdad, regresando la mirada a su lectura, sin pensar mucho en la reacción de Thor a sus palabras. No estaba en posición de tener tacto con él todavía.

.

Thor tensó su quijada por la respuesta de Loki. Se contuvo de gritar solo por la presencia de Eiliv. Si quería seguir peleando, por lo menos debería esperar que su hijo tomara su segunda siesta. No se podía creer que permaneciera tan estoico, incluso con el primogénito de ambos presente.

El nórdico cargó de nuevo a su hijo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Volvió a mirar a Loki. Le dolía en serio que no le dedicara una sola mirada, o le diera una señal de que podían resolverse las diferencias entre ellos.

—Para pasar un rato como familia —respondió con el mismo tono frio y despreocupado —Estuvo inquieto en la pradera al no verte con nosotros

.

—Ah, vaya. Ahora si tienes tiempo para pasar en familia. Qué raro...

Devolvió sarcástico, no quitando la mirada de la página, misma que realmente leía sin ánimos de comprender nada.

—Y si Eiliv estuvo inquieto, tal vez deberías considerar el hecho de que puede no reconocer con quien esta —arremetió de nuevo, pasando a la siguiente pagina

.

Eiliv se había removido del regazo de Thor y comenzado a gatear en la cama, sentándose al centro y mirando con sus enormes ojos esmeralda a su padre rubio.

—Bbggrr... A-ah —hacía burbujas de saliva, chupando sus dedos

Thor cuidaba con la vista a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo sus oídos captaban el enfado y desagrado de Loki, aunque no estuviera observándolo. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? Ya estaba ahí, dispuesto a compensar la falta de tiempo con ellos, ¿no era suficiente? Tampoco quería parecer un bruto frente a su hijo. Su auto control era escaso, pero al parecer a Loki no le importaba. Su paciencia estaba por agotarse y seguía sin encontrar una solución.

—No te atrevas a decir que mi hijo no reconoce a su propio padre —soltó algo acongojado

.

El hechicero sabía que Thor era demasiado fácil de descontrolar, y a pesar de saber también que Eiliv estaba presente, le resultaba particularmente difícil no expresarse con la saña que lo hacía. En parte era su forma conveniente de castigarle, haciéndole sentir lo que el sintiera: rechazo y abandono.

—Yo solo dije lo que es —habló de nuevo indiferente —Eiliv no te ha visto en mucho tiempo, es natural que no se sienta familiarizado contigo. Esfuérzate y tal vez para mañana sea más de media hora la que quiera estar cerca de ti

.

_¿Qué está diciendo?_

Pensaba el rubio centrando su atención en su hijo. No, era imposible que Eiliv no lo reconociera. Estaba sonriendo cuando le dijo que lo llevaría a pasear por la pradera. Quizá el problema no era que lo desconociera. Eiliv intentaba decirle algo, comunicándose y dando señales solo como un bebé podía, pero para Thor eran indescifrables. Solo podía ver superficialmente, no detrás de las palabras que Loki profería.

El nórdico pensó un segundo. Si Loki no estaba dispuesto a hablarle de frente y Eiliv se sentía más seguro estando con el hechicero, el objeto de que él estuviera en la habitación carecía de sentido. Sin embargo, Thor deseaba permanecer, aunque las lágrimas quisieran atravesarle el pecho.

Acarició el cabello de su hijo, mirando la espalda de Loki. No era su error, no lo era. Él siempre daba todo de sí mismo para darles lo mejor, pero no era suficiente. ¿Eso trataban de decirle?

—Él sabe quién soy, pero creo que tú no —respondió —Al menos finge que te alegra verme. ¿Por qué no volteas?

.

Una media sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de Loki, acompañada por un deje de risa cortada, al escuchar el reclamo del nórdico. Ahora buscaba verse como la víctima, cuando fuera el verdugo desde el principio.

—¿Sabes? Ahora si puedo estar en acuerdo contigo, porque yo solía creer saber quién eras

Devolvió, igual que hizo con la mirada, cerrando el libro y girándose para fijar sus esmeraldas escrutadoras en los zafiros de Thor. Por un instante su pecho dolió al encararlo, más no se lo hizo saber.

—Pero si quieres que finja, no hay problema. Después de todo, tú lo dijiste alguna vez... Soy un mentiroso muy hábil

Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, evocando el añejo recuerdo de cuando Thor volviera de su exilio impuesto por Odín, arreglado luego por el mismo Loki a su conveniencia para mantenerlo lejos, y se reencontraran más tarde en la cámara del rey mientras estaba inconsciente. Con su madre atestiguando la discusión previa a su posterior enfrentamiento en el Biofrost.

.

El rubio captó en la mirada del ojiverde su coraje, uno muy marcado que no veía hace tiempo. Le partía el alma llegar a ser un extraño para él, pero por más dolor que causara, debía mantener la compostura por orgullo.

Thor sentó a Eiliv en sus rodillas, jugando con sus manos. Le parecía increíble que toda la felicidad que vivieron él y Loki cuando nació estaba quedando atrás. Eso no marchaba bien, si no hablaban con la verdad, no habría solución. Una discusión debía quedar fuera de oídos de su hijo.

— Ya me cansé de tu renuencia, Loki —se levantó, llevándose con él a Eiliv —Llamaré a Hilda para que lo cuide un rato. Debemos hablar seriamente

Luego de decir aquello, Thor toco una campana fuera de la puerta esperando que la nana llegara.

.

A pesar de la forma reprobatoria con que Thor le miraba, Loki no se inmutó y mantuvo su fachada en todo momento. Logró percibir también un deje pesaroso, muy fugaz, en aquella mirada celeste, pero aun así no era suficiente para romperse. Ni siquiera viendo al nórdico tomar y colocar a Eiliv en su regazo, como queriendo protegerlo del inminente Ragnarök que ambos estaban a punto de desatar, su enfado fue aplacado.

Por breves segundos, y mientras Thor veía a su hijo, Loki admiró el cuadro familiar incompleto. Recordaba ocasiones pasadas donde los tres estaban justo ahí, jugando y riendo como niños. A veces, el hechicero y el nórdico conversando en calma, mientras su hijo dormitaba o se entretenía con sus juguetes. Otras tantas, ambos contándole un cuento que se iban inventando sobre la marcha, deseándole dulces y valerosos sueños, antes de llevarlo a su cuna y aprovechar el tiempo en pareja como cada noche, cada mañana. Ya casi nada quedaba de esos días.

Loki apartó la mirada algo fastidiado, escuchando la advertencia en las palabras de su esposo. Bien, si quería continuar con la pelea verbal de semanas atrás pues que se preparara, porque él iba a mantener su punto. Ahí, quien era el aislado, quien era el visto como un falto de capacidades, como esa _reliquia robada_ que no debía por nada del mundo poner un pie fuera de su lugar en esa prisión de lujo, era él… Quien se sentía rechazado por aquel a quien decidió mostrarse tal cual era, sin poses ni máscaras, era Loki, no Thor.

Al poco, de que el rubio hiciera el llamado a la nodriza de Eiliv, la chica llegó a la puerta un poco apresurada. Se estaba quedando dormida mientras leía un libro de historias antiguas. El hechicero apenas miró en la dirección donde estaban, cuando Hilda ya se retiraba con su pequeño en brazos, quien ahora si empezó a gimotear y removerse en el regazo de la castaña. Aquello le atravesó el pecho a Loki. Hubiera querido ir por su hijo y abrazarlo, largarse a otro sitio donde Thor no estuviera y estar solo con su pequeño. Solo con el único ser que ahora lo necesitaba. Pero Thor tenía razón, a pesar de todo, era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y arreglarlo. O empeorarlo.

—Bien, ya que quieres hablar seriamente, permíteme iniciar con esto

Dijo poniéndose en pie, luego de que la puerta se cerrara y Thor volviera hasta él.

—Te molesta mi renuencia, ¿por qué? ¿Porque te duele la verdad o porque te duele el orgullo? —le atravesó con sus esmeraldas afiladas —O tal vez sea que te hace reventar el hecho de saber que te casaste con la persona equivocada

.

Incluso cuando Hilda se alejaba y Eiliv empezaba a gimotear alzando sus brazos, queriendo regresar a la habitación, Thor apretó los dientes por ver a su hijo así. Precisamente quería evitar llegar a lastimarlo por el disgusto que Loki y él sostenían. Aunque entre ellos se arrancaran los nervios, no podían permitir que repercutiera sobre su hijo.

Cuando el nórdico cerró la puerta escuchó la voz del hechicero. Caminó hacia él para hablar de una vez por todas. Escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar. Se negaba a pensar que había errado al elegirlo como consorte, pero las palabras de éste solo empeoraron su temperamento.

—Nunca me he arrepentido de haber unido mi vida a ti. No me hagas pensar lo contrario, Loki

Decía mientras se aproximaba más a él. Aquello no lo había dicho con enfado, sino como una especie de súplica, pero con un tono frío.

.

Loki le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica y dolida, sosteniéndole la mirada, no retrocediendo un solo paso al verle acercarse con decisión.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no pretendo hacerte pensar nada. El único que cree, que piensa y ve lo que le parece, eres tú... Yo solo te doy opciones, tú decides cuál de ellas elegir. Por ejemplo...

Pausó un momento, desviando sus esmeraldas con la mirada entrecerrada, como pensando minuciosamente lo que diría. Entrelazó sus manos y las llevó sobre su estómago antes de continuar.

—Aseguras que Eiliv sabe quién eres, que te conoce, y ciertamente lo hace —volvió a fijarse en el nórdico, de nuevo con frialdad y dureza —Sabe que eres su padre, te reconoce como tal, pero de ti solo recuerda a alguien que se va tan pronto llega. ¿Por qué crees entonces que te hizo volver apenas se fueron?... Porque creyó que te irías en cualquier momento y lo dejarías solo

Sus palabras fueron mordaces y directas, heladas, cortantes como el aire frio en Jotunheim.

—¿Quieres otro ejemplo? —ladeó un poco el rostro, alzando las cejas como advertencia, no esperando una respuesta en sí —Dices que sacrificas tu tiempo con nosotros, por forjar un futuro brillante que puedas ofrecernos. Sin guerras ni conflictos que amenacen nuestra seguridad... No dudo que lo hagas por eso, pero al mismo tiempo que forjas SOLO ese futuro brillante, nos estás excluyendo de él

Esta vez le miró con reproche y enfado, dando un paso al frente y rompiendo el enlace de sus manos.

—Juraste que ese futuro lo construiríamos juntos, tú y yo, para nuestro hijo. ¿Dime ahora en donde entro yo? Ah, claro... siendo la esposa que se queda en casa a cuidar de los niños. Siendo solo un estorbo para ti y tus intereses, porque en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo al que solo le interesa un sucio trono... —siseó amenazante, con sus esmeraldas vidriosas, pero no derramando una sola lagrima —¿Sigues pensando que estás haciendo las cosas como lo crees?

.

Los labios de Thor quedaron entreabiertos con las palabras de Loki. No sabía si era prudente responderle de la misma forma impulsiva, o esperar a que terminara de dar su punto. Lógicamente, no le dio la razón.

—No hay nada que yo deba pensar al respecto —cruzó sus brazos, pretendiendo que no le dolía —Ya que mi único interés es el sucio trono, ¿no? Quizá no debería sacrificar mi vida tratando de proteger a quienes creen que lo hago por vanidad o fama

Thor bajó sus brazos, viendo las esmeraldas de Loki. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero se contendría. No permitiría al hechicero verlo tan bajo, tan devastado. Era consciente que se estaban haciendo daño mutuamente, sin embargo, la negación y parte de ideas contradictorias asaltaban su cabeza. Por una parte, moría por abrazar a Loki y besarlo para decirle que todo iría en calma, aun con los contratiempos.

—¿Y de qué forma los he excluido? —preguntó con irritación —Sé que mis viajes son prolongados, pero he vuelto con la determinación de recuperar ese tiempo, ¿no te lo dije?

El nórdico respiró profundo, buscando serenarse.

—Loki... Obviamente las obligaciones me sobrepasan, pero ¿qué demonios pretendes que haga? ¿Qué me siente y vea cómo Asgard es aniquilado por culpa de discusiones que podían evitarse? ¿Qué mienta diciendo que todo va en orden? Eiliv y tú son todo lo que me importa... Prefiero jugarme el cuello a verlos bajo manos enemigas

.

La expresión de Loki pasó del recelo a la consternación, mezclada con ira y arrebato. Se hizo hacia atrás, abriendo los labios y apenas negando, como si lo que estuviera escuchando fuera lo más inverosímil que sus oídos pudieran captar saliendo de labios de Thor.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡¿Es que no puedes siquiera intentar comprender lo que estoy diciendo, maldita sea?!

Terminó estallando al ver que el nórdico, o se negaba a ver lo que era tan claro por su arraigado orgullo, o en realidad su escaso raciocinio le impedía unir ideas fáciles de conectar.

—¡A tu hijo le niegas tu compañía en los momentos que más te necesita! ¡Y a mí me apartas porque piensas que algo puede pasarme si tan solo pongo un pie fuera de Asgard! ¡¿Tan imbécil e inútil me crees para no poder valerme por mi mismo sin que tengas que arriesgar el cuello por mí?! ¡¿O es que temes que a la menor oportunidad me largue y no vuelva jamás, porque en realidad no confías esto?!

Al gritar lo último, Loki alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo en su anular y el desespero en su rostro compungido.

—No confías en que pueda ser tu apoyo, tu soporte, tu conciencia en tiempos como este... Prefieres apartarme de lo que por derecho me corresponde, porque no crees que pueda traer beneficio sino podredumbre —dijo entre dientes, sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a nublar su visión —¿Cómo confiarle tu vida, tu reino, a un bastardo que de no ser por pura misericordia, ahora sus huesos descansarían sobre una tumba helada, no? Un traidor, que sin esperártelo no lo pensará dos veces para apuñalarte por la espalda, porque después de todo, sigue siendo parte del enemigo… El indigno hijo de un rey

La voz casi se le quiebra antes de poder terminar, pero buscó asirse de la ira que aún estaba prendada en sus entrañas.

.

_¿Qué?_

Una tras otra fueron calamidades que Loki había dicho, refiriéndose a su pasado, a la confianza que Thor tenía en él, en el futuro de su relación, en poner en duda el amor que el nórdico sentía por él y por su hijo. Todas eran mentiras, ¿cómo podía decir eso? Loki era su razón de vivir, por él se dejaría caer al vacío sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué tenía que decírselo de ese modo?

Thor contuvo la respiración. Lo veía, estaba a nada de llorar y aquello provocó un nudo en su garganta. Esa forma de hablar y mirarle le recordó otro episodio sombrío en su historia. La ocasión que creyó que Loki le era infiel con uno de los guardias, y por culpa de ese retorcido pensamiento lo había obligado a someterse y bajar la cabeza, pisoteando su orgullo, casi como escupir en su cara. El patrón estaba repitiéndose, excepto que en lugar de ser una infidelidad, era una especie de abandono. Pero a fin de cuentas, las dos historias tenían en común que Thor había desconfiado de Loki. Desconfiado por bruto e imbécil, por creer que siempre tenía razón sin analizar antes los hechos.

Cuando el hechicero le aseguró que no había tenido nada que ver con ese guardia, lo dijo con la misma verdad que hablaba ahora. Y Thor había sido demasiado terco, o solo estúpido para no notarlo. Su temor originó el enfado por miedo a perderlo, a que huyera con Eiliv y lo dejara en miserias, ¿a cambio de qué? De perjudicarlos. A pesar de que sus intenciones eran puras, el modo de ejecutarlas era el incorrecto.

La boca de Thor se secó en seguida cuando todo cobró sentido. Loki estaba en lo cierto y él era de nuevo el idiota que no quería creerle. Claro que confiaba en él, ¡lo amaba!, no le habría pedido que se casaran de no estar seguro. Lo que preocupaba más al nórdico era su pequeño Eiliv. Su falta de atención le dejaría huella y resultaría solo ser un letrero, una etiqueta que le indicara que era su padre, pero nunca ocuparía el verdadero lugar en el corazón de Eiliv si no comenzaba por disculparse y admitir su error. A pesar de ser difícil.

En un inicio, el rubio parpadeó varias veces agobiado. Relajó sus puños y su mandíbula, tratando de parecer neutral. Acortó la distancia con Loki, sosteniéndole la mirada, subiendo sus manos indeciso de lo que haría. Las cerró alrededor de los brazos del hechicero con cierta presión, solo para asegurarse que no se opondría.

—Te diré por qué confío en ese _bastardo_ del que hablas —su voz estaba algo cortada, pero sus zafiros seguían mirando al ojiverde —... Porque es la persona más importante para mí. Lo eres, Loki... Te lo digo como el hombre que te ama. Nunca ha sido diferente, ¿entiendes? Jamás he querido herirte... Y tampoco a Eiliv...

.

Por más que el pelinegro trató, fue imposible detener el fiero correr de sus lágrimas, empezando a dejar un par de caminos húmedos por sobre sus mejillas, hasta desembocar en la orilla de su barbilla y seguir por el cuello. Demasiada carga de tensión, ira y angustia debía salir de alguna forma, además de los gritos y reproches.

Estaba tan alterado, que ni siquiera notó el cambio de expresión de Thor, mismo que denotaba la comprensión del punto que discutían. Su catarsis era todavía mayor de la noche en que prácticamente se separaron todo un mes. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, desestabilizándolo, desesperándolo, al punto en que hubiera querido romper todo a su alrededor con una onda expansiva de energía. Incluso no le importaba si por descuido Thor salía herido. Pero se contuvo por alguna razón inconsciente.

Percibió como el rubio se le acercaba y le tomaba por los brazos con cierta duda. Loki se retrajo medio paso, pero no fue suficiente para quedar lejos del alcance de Thor. Sus manos le aferraron de modo no tan demandante, pero si con seguridad para no dejarlo ir. Aquel tacto fue como si le quemara la piel, aun por encima de la ropa, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y tensarse. El hechicero bien pudo desvanecerse entre las manos de Thor y así limitar su espacio, pero sin saber por qué permaneció en el mismo lugar, inerte cual pilar, observando con sus esmeraldas enrabietadas y empañadas los zafiros afligidos y suplicantes.

Pronto escuchó las palabras del nórdico hablándole con el corazón en la mano y el sentimiento a flor de piel, con verdad. En principio, Loki permaneció renuente a sus frases. No quería escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería que le confiara lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y creía, porque en el fondo él quería creer que aún no era tarde. Que todavía podían remediar algo o todo.

—Pero lo hiciste... — rebatió entre dientes con un siseo angustioso —¿Cómo pretendías que me sintiera, si no hacías más que dejarme atrás? ¿Qué querías que pensara, si no te importaba ver más allá de tu propio _yo_? Somos uno, Thor. Decidimos serlo mucho antes de casarnos y era como si lo hubieras olvidado

.

—¡Pensaba que estaba protegiéndote!

Thor no se molestó en medir su voz, aunque pudieran oírlo hasta Midgard. Su respiración se volvió irregular, creyendo que podía perder a Loki en ese mismo instante, que si soltaba sus brazos podría llevarse toda la felicidad que tanto les había costado a ambos conseguir. Si eso pasaba, sería como si fuera tragado por un agujero negro sin una mano que lo ayudara a salir.

—Creí que manteniéndote lejos de los asuntos bélicos estarías seguro. No porque no confiara en tus habilidades, sino porque me sentía insuficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar verte herido, o en agonía durante una guerra —confesó hiperventilando —Si algo resultaba mal y yo no hubiera podido regresar en uno de los viajes, el saber que estabas en Asgard me tranquilizaba. Porque sabía dónde buscarte

.

Aquel grito desesperado con que Thor le respondiera, no pasó sin pena ni gloria frente a Loki. Esa forma en que llevado por la angustia le decía por fin el motivo de su constante aislamiento, la razón por la que lo mantenía lejos de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con concilios y diplomacia en medio de un campo minado, hablando de guerras y confrontaciones con otros reinos, golpearon su pecho con tanta certeza que un nudo más apretado se formó en su garganta.

—¡Pero no era decisión tuya!

Se quitó las manos de Thor de encima con las propias y arremetió contra el nórdico, sujetando con fuerza la orilla del peto en el cuello.

—Aunque fuera por querer protegerme, lo único que hacías era dañarme. Debiste decirme. Hablarlo habría sido fácil, pero preferiste no hacerlo y obligarme a permanecer con los brazos cruzados, mientras me tragaba todo ese maldito vacío... Solo... —las palabras se esfumaron de pronto, mientras su ceño se fruncía con mayor acento y su rostro se descomponía dramáticamente —Solo... debiste dejar de ser ese idiota al que nunca pude odiar

La garganta terminó por cerrársele y agachó la cabeza devastado, empezando a sollozar.

.

Al soltarse Loki de su agarre, el nórdico pensaba atraparlo de nuevo, pero éste se adelantó, tomándolo del peto y confirmando lo que venía diciéndole semanas atrás: el miedo los había alejado.

No era un malentendido, solo falta de comunicación y malas decisiones. Dos cosas que Thor había prometido nunca emplear en su matrimonio, sin embargo, las había roto cada vez que partía de Asgard. Loki tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse, ¿cómo no estarlo? Presumía ser alguien leal, pero al mismo tiempo apartó al hechicero, e inconscientemente a su hijo, hasta el punto que ninguno sabía cómo actuar frente al otro.

Las lágrimas del ojiverde eran un escarmiento para Thor. Nunca soportó verlo sufrir, y aquello era por su culpa. De nuevo. Al contrario del otro, Thor no solía llorar abiertamente, pero eso no impidió que algunas lágrimas salieran de las comisuras de sus zafiros. Regresó su mirada a Loki, tomando con delicadeza la mano que aferraba su peto para conseguir que lo soltara.

—Es que no conozco otro modo de ser —respondió —Para ti suena idiota, para mi es la forma que tengo de cuidar lo que amo. No soy tan listo como tú, no tengo el don de la palabra, no sé cómo lidiar con cosas grandes sin sentir temor... No sé hacerlo, Loki

.

El hechicero permaneció sumido en su aflicción, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el rostro oculto. Sus manos aferraban el peto, sin importarle que por la presión ejercida sus palmas comenzaban a doler. Pero incluso aquel dolor era nada, comparado con el que estaba esparciéndose por todo su ser. Lo había mantenido resguardado, oprimido con tal estoicismo, pero todo siempre llega a un punto donde las fuerzas se acaban y la fragilidad se asoma. Y Loki había rebasado ese punto.

De pronto, percibió las manos de Thor sobre las suyas, buscando aflojar su agarre con tacto y sutileza. No intentó nada, solo dejó que sus manos fueran siendo abiertas lentamente, mientras el nórdico expresaba nuevamente su sentir incierto antes las adversidades.

Era cierto, Thor nunca supo cómo actuar de formas mucho menos impulsivas, más coherentes, al enfrentar retos o peligros. Pero también era cierto que sus intenciones nunca eran con el fin de causar mal, al menos no hacia los suyos. El temor a perder lo que amaba le hacía actuar de modo incorrecto, igual que para Loki, el sentirse alejado provocaba que hiriera con palabras. Palabras que no eran fáciles de expresar ahora, sin que sonaran todavía con amargura en ellas.

—Entonces... déjame estar contigo para poder compensar esa falta —murmuró aun con el rostro gacho —Deja que yo sea la parte que necesitas y tú sé la mía —esta vez le miró entre suplicante y enfadoso —No hay uno sin el otro, ¿recuerdas?... Somos parte de un todo, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender algo tan sencillo?

.

—Porque tiendo a ser sobreprotector, y a veces no me deja ver lo perjudicial que resulta

Thor seguía algo inseguro de acercarse más al ojiverde, pero su amor hacia él era mayor que una duda. En ese momento no le importaba si el concejo o su propio padre le impusieran otra tarea, él no saldría del reino si no iba de la mano de Loki, con su esposo y alma gemela. A pesar de tener miedo, tenía que aceptar que no podía hablar y tomar decisiones solo. Loki estaba diciéndole que compartiría la carga con él, que sería su mano derecha en todas las guerras que hubiera que pelear. Como si pudieran fortalecer su amor de esa forma, aunque implicara riesgos.

Sin en cambio, Thor sabía que el amor en sí mismo implicaba riesgo, y agradeció internamente que el hechicero quisiera estar con él, a pesar del conflicto que habían tenido en manos. En mucho tiempo, Thor pudo respirar con calma.

—Al menos me hiciste ver el error en que me encontraba —dijo algo nostálgico, tomando con lentitud la mano de Loki —Ahora solo quiero saber si me perdonarás por ser... un engreído y necio

.

Apartó la mirada del nórdico, escuchando evidenciar su defecto al lidiar con la sobreprotección. Siempre había sido así, Thor siempre buscaba la forma de protegerle, de cuidarle, en todo lugar y por cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera. Loki no negaba que siendo pequeño gustara, y de alguna forma, él mismo llegara a propiciar tales atenciones excesivas de parte de su entonces hermano mayor.

Pero ya no era un niño que no pudiera manejar situaciones de riesgo, ni tampoco era carente de métodos de los cuales se valiera para defenderse a sí mismo, incluso a otros. No necesitaba vivir encerrado en una burbuja para estar a salvo de cualquier daño, porque precisamente esa clase de _encierro y reclusión_ era lo que estaban mermando sus posibilidades. Eso era lo que quería que Thor entendiera. Y al parecer, al fin había logrado comprender el punto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el rubio externara con sus propias palabras el tener claro su error, el ojiverde no encontró el ánimo para encararlo, manteniéndose abstraído y lejos de aquella mirada que seguramente le haría flaquear. Aunque de todas formas, sin él buscarlo, Thor le tomó de la mano con suave lentitud, entre que profería una petición de perdón. Ante ello, Loki frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con pesar, dejó escapar una lánguida exhalación, y sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, correspondió el agarre en su mano.

Dolía amarlo así... Pero dolería más no poder hacerlo.

—Solo deja de decir y hacer estupideces y usa más la cabeza... —le dijo en el momento que abría los ojos y se giraba hacia él, mirándole con una mezcla de consternación, alivio y ligero reproche —No me hagas arrepentirme de no arrancártela yo mismo

.

Aunque parte de la tensión había menguado, no podían pretender volver a ser el _dúo dinámico_ en una sola noche. Sobre todo por lo sensible que permanecía el hechicero. Thor sabía que quien solía atravesar la parte injusta de sus problemas, era Loki. Por esa razón dolía, sabiendo que dependía de él devolverle la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

El comentario del azabache casi le saca una sonrisa, sin embargo, el ojiazul deseaba hacer más para no verlo decaído. Ojalá supiera como regresar el tiempo para evitar actuar como un idiota. Su otra mano subió hasta posarse en el cuello de su esposo, tratando de que levantara el rostro, mientras apretaba su mano con la otra.

—Si me permites... —intentó dedicarle una mirada más sincera —Quisiera dedicarles el tiempo perdido a ti y a nuestro hijo... Podría plantearle a padre y al concejo que entres a las juntas... Ya sabes, para probarte que hablo en serio

.

A pesar de su estado desgastado y aun algo renuente, Loki se dio cuenta de que Thor bien hubiera querido reír con su comentario final. Y seguramente lo habría hecho de ser otro el problema, uno menos denso y turbulento que el que trataban de dejar atrás. Por su parte, el ojiverde no habría podido siquiera intentar un deje de sonrisa mal gesticulada. La tensión seguía presente, aunque era considerablemente menos que al principio. Aquello no quería decir que estuviera saltando de felicidad por dentro, pero si podía sentirse más liviano en cuanto a carga emocional. Eso ya era un avance. Igual que lo era ese delicado intento de Thor por limar asperezas.

Al sentir esa mano en su cuello, con ese toque suave pero seguro, alzándole para hacerle mirar en sus zafiros, Loki tomó un profundo respiro. Contuvo el aire y de a poco fue soltándolo por la nariz, buscando calma y sosiego. Fijó sus esmeraldas cansadas y vidriosas en la mirada ajena, tan cálida y condescendiente, sintiendo como poco a poco su pecho iba dejando de ser oprimido por el desespero. Dejó que su mano fuera tomada sin oponerse y escuchó las palabras que su esposo le compartía.

Quería compensar su ausencia, y darle su lugar como merecía.

Loki guardó su respuesta por varios segundos, permitiéndose vagar en el mar celeste en frente suyo. Buscaba algo, ese _algo_ que le dio la certeza de que Thor cumpliría su palabra. Entonces suavizó ligeramente el semblante, mostrándose un tanto más accesible.

—Sabes que no quiero palabras, sino acciones —le dijo quedo, pero con intención de confiar en lo que escuchara

.

Thor asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sería un bruto, pero entendía lo que Loki deseaba. Estando en su lugar, él se habría vuelto loco al estar un solo día sin verlo, sobre todo si no ejercitaba sus habilidades. Casi podía adivinar que Loki estaba sonriendo por dentro, pero había que dar tiempo al tiempo para resolver más cuestiones. Luego, todo podría quedar en paz.

Peinó unos mechones azabaches detrás de la nuca de Loki, conteniéndose de hacer algo más impulsivo como besarlo, aunque muriera de ganas.

—Debería empezar entonces —dijo con tono optimista, pero cauteloso —Vamos con Eiliv. Aun no es de noche, déjame bañarlo hoy

.

Con el asentimiento que Thor le diera, Loki quedó conforme... por el momento. Debía empezar a ver ese cambio primero, para poder tener plena certeza de que nada lo revocaría. Quería ver ese esfuerzo en el rubio y no solo intenciones que se quedaran en el aire. Solo así podría resanar esa fractura en la confianza mutua.

Entre tanto, la caricia detrás de su nuca hizo que un suave temblor atravesara raudo su piel. Por un instante, el ojiverde creyó que Thor se aventuraría y haría algo realmente osado, como darle un beso. Y decía _osado_, porque ese no sería un buen momento para demostrarle afecto, al menos no de esa forma. Necesitaba ir calmándose para poder aceptarlo de nuevo. Y la idea que el rubio le compartiera, no sonaba del todo mala para ayudarle a encontrar esa tranquilidad que le hacía falta.

—Si intentas salirte a mitad del baño, sin terminar de asearlo, dejaré que Eiliv te use de tiro al blanco con su nuevo truco —sentenció parco, más tratando de darle ese toque burlón a su advertencia

.

Con la respuesta afirmativa, y algo sarcástica por parte de Loki, fue suficiente para que Thor recobrara los ánimos muy rápido. Claro, no saltó de alegría, pero una verdadera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro bobo.

Esta vez, tomó ambas manos del hechicero, apretándolas con entusiasmo.

—No saldré, ¿qué puede tener de complicado bañar un bebé? Lo he hecho antes —dijo confiado

Sí, había bañado a Eiliv antes... Cuando tenía escasos e inocentes cinco meses de edad. Ahora recién había cumplido un año y sabía varios trucos de magia que no controlaba. Alguna vez Thor quedó calcinado, pero en esas ocasiones los conjuros de su hijo no eran tan potentes.

Caminó entonces hacia la puerta sin soltar la mano de Loki. Le demostraría que era un buen padre.

.

Vaya que una sonrisa sincera, abierta y alegre, puede cambiar el entorno gris. Eso pensó el hechicero, viendo al nórdico sonreír divertido con su advertencia. Sin ser consciente, o no queriendo aceptarlo, Loki sintió un poco de complicidad entre aquel gesto, al mismo tiempo que sintiera un nuevo latir más animado en su pecho. Se permitió mirarle con algo de correspondencia, aunque no demasiada para que no se creyera que la tenía fácil.

Pero justo cuando Thor mencionara aquello con tal confianza, sobre cuál podría ser la dificultad de bañar a un pequeño inocente, Loki no pudo evitar que cierta presunción sádica matizara lo serio de su expresión. No mencionó nada al respecto, puesto que hacía varios meses que el rubio se dedicara el tiempo de asear a su hijo, y en esos días, Eiliv no resultaba demasiado amenazante con sus trucos de magia. Al menos Thor había sobrevivido a todos.

Sin embargo, el pequeño ojiverde ya contaba con varios trucos nuevos en la lista, y la mayoría todavía no los controlaba ni siquiera en un veinte por ciento. Aquello iba a ser muy entretenido de ver.

_Por supuesto que no saldrás…_

Pensó malicioso, permitiendo que Thor le tomara la mano y así salieran juntos a buscar a Eiliv.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino**

**Capítulo 6. ****De temores y orgullo III**

En menos de diez segundos, ambos dioses estaban frente a la puerta de su pequeño. Como era contigua, no tardaron. Dentro, Hilda se encontraba algo alterada. Era costumbre que se pusiera nerviosa al cuidar del pequeño de cabellos dorados, conociendo los trucos de magia que su padre le había enseñado, y como no controlaba su poder, era precavida al jugar con él. Menos mal que los príncipes llegaron.

Hilda y el pequeño estaban sobre la alfombra de seda, con caballos de madera y algunas figurillas más. La nana, al notar la presencia de Thor y Loki, se incorporó en seguida, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias por todo, Hilda. Puedes retirarte —dijo Thor, observando que Eiliv llevaba unos dedos a la boca

La castaña suspiró aliviada, respondiendo con cordialidad y yéndose al cabo. En seguida, el nórdico cargó a su hijo, notando cómo se removía y reía.

—¿Sabes quién va a bañarte hoy, Eiliv? Sí, yo, tu padre

Le dijo sonriendo y mirando a Loki. Al menos estaba ahí también.

.

Al entrar a la habitación de Eiliv, y notar el alivio con que Hilda les veía, Loki curvó muy discretamente sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado. La joven ya había sido testigo de lo que su pequeño aprendiera a hacer, por lo que percibirla nerviosa le aseguró que su pequeño haría de las suyas durante el baño.

Una vez que Thor la despidiera por ese día, el hechicero se quedó recargado a un lado de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y observando a su hijo siendo cargado por su otro padre. Loki se mantuvo mirando al nórdico sin expresar nada por breves instantes, para luego ablandarse un poco y _sonreírle_ muy apenas con la propia mirada.

—Vamos antes de que te arrepientas

Le dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo primero para adelantarse y dejar las cosas necesarias a la mano, igual que llenara la tina, entre que Thor hacía su parte preparando a su pequeño.

.

Thor siguió detrás del ojiverde hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez instalados, dejó a Eiliv sobre el cambiador para poder quitarse su capa y su armadura. Necesitaba estar ligero para preparar todo. Miró de reojo que Loki preparaba el agua para su bebé, sonriendo internamente. Ciertamente había extrañado el tiempo en familia, como esas pequeñas situaciones que podían divertirse los tres. Devolvió entonces sus zafiros hacia su pequeño, quién movía enérgicamente sus brazos y piernas.

—Espera Eiliv, quieto —pidió el nórdico removiendo el mameluco y desabotonando el bodie después

Justo cuando despegaba las cintas a los costados del pañal y lo abriera, el pequeño descargó sus ganas de orinar. El chorro fue directo a la playera de Thor y parte de su cuello. De inmediato, el rubio saltó.

—¡Agh! ¡No es cierto!

Se quejó sacudiéndose la ropa y buscando algo con qué limpiarse, mientras oía reír con peculiar alegría a Eiliv.

Que no era complicado bañar a un bebé... Tal vez, pero éste no era cualquier bebé, era su hijo. Con poderes y habilidades guerreras, y muy astuto.

.

Entre que preparaba la tina con agua, a la temperatura ideal para Eiliv, Loki se percató de la mirada discreta de Thor. Tuvo la inquietud de hacerle saber que sentía su atención puesta en él, ya fuese devolviéndole una mirada fugaz o una frase sarcástica, pero se suponía que haría méritos primero para ganarse su consentimiento. Así que decidió permanecer indiferente y concentrado en no pasarse de lo caliente del agua, ni tampoco dejarla fría.

Una vez terminada esa parte, Loki inspeccionó los demás aditamentos que dejara en el cambiador. Nada faltaba, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y listo para usarse. Entonces, el hechicero fue a situarse del otro lado, sentándose en una bahía de mármol blanco y recargando la espalda contra la pared lisa. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, pasando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, observando desde su posición el interactuar de Thor con Eiliv.

Pronto, su _venganza_ a través de su pequeño se manifestó, cuando Eiliv bañara al ojiazul con orina al quitarle el pañal. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió complacido y divertido a la vez. Más por las quejas del nórdico y el cómo intentaba limpiar la gracia de su primogénito.

—Oh, vamos Thor, solo está jugando contigo. Velo como si estuviera... _reconociéndote_ —mencionó burlón, esperando pacientemente lo siguiente que su hijo haría

.

—¿Y siempre orina encima de quien lo va a bañar para reconocerlo?

Respondió algo pisado Thor, sin intenciones de sonar molesto. No estaba enfadado con su bebé. De cierta forma lo tenía merecido.

.

El que Thor expresara su descontento por haber sido _marcado_ por Eiliv, fue aliciente perfecto para incrementar el ego y burla de Loki. Consciente del problema o no, su hijo le daba su merecido a su padre rubio.

—Pregúntale Hilda

Dijo conservando su sonrisa ladina, reparando en las risas de su pequeño, pareciéndole la mejor de las sanaciones. Oírlo reír tan limpio y abierto, no preocupándose de nada a su alrededor, más que jugarle bromas al padre que tanto había extrañado, bien podría devolverle la quietud a su alma.

.

Debido a lo húmedo y el olor a orina, Thor debió quitarse su playera, tirándola a un lado de la tina. Se dirigió al lavamanos para enjuagarse, tomó una toalla para secar los restos de agua y regresó con Eiliv, quien lo miró con diversión, como si estuviera planeando hacerle otra bromita a su padre. El nórdico suspiró pesadamente, cargando al pequeño y llevándolo a la tina. Poco a poco fue metiéndolo para que se habituara a la temperatura del agua. No estaba totalmente llena para que Eiliv pudiera sentarse y solo el nivel del agua rebasara arriba del ombligo. Entonces Thor se arrodilló, tomando jabón líquido y una esponja.

Comenzó aseando los brazos y el pecho del bebé, mismo que estaba distraído con varios patos de hule y atrapando las burbujas que iban formándose en el agua. Thor sonrió con cierto triunfo, volteando hacia Loki.

—Al parecer tengo la situación bajo contr…

El rubio no terminaba de hablar cuando una especie de ola le golpeó, empapando su rostro y pecho. Trató de abrir los ojos, buscando a ciegas una toalla para limpiarse. Cuando dio con una y pudo recuperar su visión, supo de inmediato quién lo había hecho: su pequeño Eiliv, quien reía despreocupadamente.

Que tanta agua hubiera salido de la tina solo podía ser producto de algún conjuro. Thor miró desafiante a su hijo. Ahora entendía por qué Hilda tenía pavor de asearlo.

—Eiliv... Terminaré de bañarte, ¡así sea lo último que haga! —dijo decidido, como si se tratara de una batalla

.

Sus esmeraldas fueron a dar sobre el rubio, quien prefirió quitarse la playera a tener que oler el regalito de su pequeño. Por reflejo, Loki detalló la espalda ancha y musculada, iniciando un recorrido lento desde la nuca hasta la orilla del pantalón y después subiendo. Un brillo fugaz de malicia cruzó su mirada, pero así como de la nada apareciera se esfumó en segundos. Estaban en un momento familiar, tratando de recuperar el tiempo y la confianza. Primero estaba su hijo, sus cuestiones en pareja se tocarían cuando fuera oportuno.

Una vez que Thor se preparara y llevara a Eiliv a la tina, Loki se mantuvo expectante y ligeramente ansioso. Ya sabía que su pequeño tenía la manía de empapar a Hilda con una ola de agua, en lugar de salpicarla solamente. Intuyó que haría lo mismo, y si no lo hacía, de algún modo lo incitaría. Por fortuna, Eiliv repitió el patrón al poco tiempo de haber sido introducido a la tina, ante un Thor que proclamaba ya su victoria temprana. Esta vez, Loki rio bajo y totalmente divertido, viendo a su hijo sentado, riendo sin complejo alguno por empapar a su padre y agitando las manitas en el agua.

—Hmhmhm, esa es la actitud, señor del Trueno. Y ya que le gustan los retos, déjeme decirle que ante usted tiene un digno contrincante. No se deje llevar por su inocencia... No todo es lo que parece

Mencionó desde su sitio, acomodándose mejor para seguir apreciando la _batalla campal_ que seguramente tendría lugar en el transcurso del baño.

.

Luego de oír la advertencia del ojiverde, el nórdico regresó su mirada a su pequeño, quien seguía con una sonrisa enorme en su tierno e infantil rostro. Thor entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro de si Eiliv se comportaría el resto del baño. Seguramente no.

—De acuerdo... —respondió tomando de nuevo la esponja —Estaré observando cada movimiento, pequeño diablillo —dijo algo divertido

Solo había sido un salpicón, no era para ponerse histéricos.

De nuevo en la labor de aseo, Thor terminó de enjuagar la parte superior del cuerpo de Eiliv. En seguida, lo cargó con su brazo izquierdo para voltearlo y poder lavarle la espalda y el resto del cuerpo. Todo iba bien, Eiliv jugaba con su pato de hule, mientras su padre le pasaba chorros de agua para quitarle el jabón. Finalmente tuvo que bajarlo para enjabonarle el cabello. Así, cuando el nórdico volteó para agarrar el shampoo y apretar el recipiente, el bebé alzó su manita envuelta en un halo azul neón, que provocó que la botella de shampoo _exprimiera_ hasta la última gota del líquido contra la cara de Thor.

—¡AAAAAGHHH! ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! —se quejó en seguida al sentir irritación en sus ojos

Thor inútilmente trató de retirar el exceso de jabón, pero era demasiado, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que sumergir la cabeza entera en el agua restante de la tina de su pequeño. Se oían las risas traviesas tanto de Eiliv como de Loki, cosa que el ojiazul ignoró para enfocarse en recuperar la vista.

Cuando todo el shampoo fue removido, el rubio sacó la cabeza del agua. El cabello escurría en solución jabonosa y ahora estaba envuelto en un agradable aroma a manzanilla.

—Muy gracioso, Eiliv...

Dijo en tono neutral, pero algo autoritario. Aunque a su hijo poco pareció importarle, chapoteando alegremente. Thor se levantó, caminando al otro lado del baño para tomar una toalla nueva. Su cabello parecía una cascada, así que debía exprimirlo primero y luego secarse. Pasó a lado del hechicero, dedicándole una mirada algo alterada.

—Ese niño va a dejarme ciego

.

Loki observaba muy atento cada movimiento, tanto de Thor como de su pequeño. Sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que ahora Eiliv se mostraba entretenido con sus patos de hule y las burbujas, dejando que su padre siguiera libremente con su labor, no tardaría en volver al ataque. Y eso pasó una vez que el ojiazul terminara de asear el cuerpecillo, para centrarse en la cabecita rubia y de mechones ensortijados.

El hechicero se esperaba más agua, o incluso una dosis de electricidad que dejara un poco chamuscado a Thor, pero el método usado esta vez fue ardor en los ojos, puesto que Eiliv conjuró su magia para provocar que la botella de shampoo quedara vaciada en la cara del rubio. Un alarido estruendoso no se hizo esperar, mismo que seguramente hubiera llegado hasta el mismo salón del trono.

Obviamente con esta travesura de su hijo, la cual le pareció mucho más adecuada ahora para hacer escarmentar al nórdico, Loki no se contuvo de reír maliciosamente, pegando la cabeza en la pared, mientras veía los intentos de su esposo por aliviar la irritación en sus ojos.

—Hmhmhm, yo que tú, me preocuparía por no terminar calcinado

Le devolvió cuando Thor se dirigiera a él, notando su desorientado semblante, a la par que agitado y con rasgos de frustración.

—Pero si crees que ya no puedes, puedo llamar a Hilda para que termine. Ella es mucho menos quejumbrosa que tú

Mencionó con un poco de reto y sarcasmo. Tal vez necesitaba que le dieran _ánimos_ para seguir.

.

A pesar de tener experiencia en quedar calcinado por Eiliv, Thor entendió por la expresión de Loki que un conjuro de esos sería más potente que los que conocía. Por lo que prefirió no subestimar a su hijo.

—No, dije que terminaría de bañarlo así deba ser salpicado, cegado, electrocutado o lo que sea que quiera hacerme —respondió con determinación —Acepté el reto, lo cumpliré

Para el nórdico pareciera una batalla campal y se comportaba tal cual lo hacía durante ellas. Así que regresó con su bebé, cruzándose de brazos y pensando qué NO hacer para que Eiliv siguiera tranquilo.

Tomó su posición arrodillada nuevamente y otra botella de shampoo, y esta ocasión se aseguró de no quitar un ojo de encima de su primogénito, quien solo lo veía con inocencia fingida. En seguida, Thor empezó a masajear la cabeza del pequeño, lavando sus mechones dorados que él le había heredado. Acabando eso, lo enjuagó por completo. Al parecer ya estaba totalmente aseado, así que tomó una toalla y cargó a Eiliv envolviéndolo en ella para llevarlo al cambiador. Estando _fuera de peligro_, según creía Thor, secó el cuerpecillo de su hijo más calmado.

—Bien, parece que ya quedaste listo —dijo como si hubiera terminado una tarea difícil

En seguida fue a buscar la loción de cuerpo para untársela, misma que estaba en la gaveta detrás de él. Pero algo que Thor no había notado era que Eiliv, astutamente, iba a cometer otra travesura. Cuando el rubio se inclinó para buscar el frasco con la loción humectante, el bebé aprovechó tal distracción para verter parte del agua que permanecía en la tina sobre el suelo. Así, cuando Thor caminaba de regreso resbaló. La fricción llegó a cero, provocando que el ojiazul cayera de bruces y se golpeara contra el duro mármol.

Por si no fuera suficiente, cuando Thor intentaba recobrar el equilibrio y se llevaba su mano a la frente, el agua debajo suyo adquirió electricidad. Lo único que logró articular después de quedar magníficamente calcinado por la gran descarga fue un despreocupado:

—Estoy bien... —mencionó por último, quedando de rodillas en el suelo con la vista perdida

Le iba a tomar unos segundos recuperar la consciencia.

.

Al escuchar la determinación de Thor por continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias, Loki solo le devolvió una mirada algo desafiante, como diciendo: _Eso quiero verlo_. Y ciertamente lo vio.

Todo regresó a una relativa calma, entre que el nórdico se las ingeniaba para asear a su primogénito, sin quitarle la mirada inquisidora de encima. Del mismo modo que Loki ni siquiera parpadeaba, no quería perderse un solo segundo de lo que su pequeño _vengador_ haría por él.

Eiliv permaneció tranquilo, inmerso en su propio mundo, no dando señas de querer arremeter en contra de su padre otra vez. Sin embargo, entre que Thor se ocupaba de buscar la loción suavizante y relajante para después del baño de su hijo, el hechicero percibió el removerse del agua en la tina. Inmediatamente supo que Eiliv tomaría por sorpresa a Thor, quien no percatándose de lo que su pequeño estaba tramando, no tomó medidas de prevención, terminando por estamparse de lleno contra el piso. El sonido que sobrevino por la caída de tamaño hombre, hasta hizo que Loki pusiera cara de dolor... fingido, por supuesto. Ya que más que compadecerse le causaba demasiada gracia.

Y eso que todavía faltaba el toque final con el truco por excelencia del pequeño, que ya se veía más como su habilidad especial: electricidad. El cuarto de baño se iluminó, junto con un sonido característico de estática chispeante, y seguido a eso, el cuerpo de Thor tendido sobre el enorme charco de agua, empezó a experimentar los efectos electrizantes. Loki entrecerró los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo derecho. Varios segundos después, Thor dejó de convulsionar y la energía desapareció, mientras Eiliv aplaudía y reía sin complejo alguno por haber calcinado a su padre rubio, y éste trataba de recuperarse de la experiencia.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hechicero se levantó con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja, y quitó de la mano la loción que el nórdico nunca soltó.

—Sí... Claro que estás bien...

Dijo ladino, acercándose a su hijo para hacer él mismo esa parte con la loción, mientras Thor reaccionaba.

.

Esperando a que el tick del ojo desapareciera, el ojiazul ni siquiera notó que Loki había caminado hacia él para tomar la loción y terminar la tarea por él. Luego de unos momentos, en que Thor solo podía percibir machas blancas y negras en su visión, los colores y formas empezaron a regresar y en unos segundos su entorno se volvió una imagen decente. Todo él estaba todavía con energía eléctrica, así que unos pequeños toques por los brazos y piernas le devolvieron _algo_ de consciencia.

Thor recapituló los hechos, concluyendo en que todo era producto de otra travesura de Eiliv. Notó entonces que Loki estaba frente al cambiador, jugando con el pequeño. El nórdico trató de ponerse en pie sin tambalearse por las secuelas de la descarga eléctrica, aunque seguía teniendo movimiento involuntario y temblando. Sus piernas poco a poco respondieron y fue capaz de caminar hacia el hechicero.

Observó a Eiliv reír y dejarse colocar la loción y el talco después para ponerle el pañal.

—Eres increíble...

Dijo el nórdico, refiriéndose a su hijo con un matiz algo derrotado. Después miró a Loki de lado y bajó su cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Tenías razón, no sirvo para bañar a nuestro hijo

.

Entre que Thor recuperaba la conciencia y el coordinar de sus movimientos, Loki se dedicó a untar con parsimonia y cuidado la loción sobre el cuerpecillo de su hijo, permitiendo que la esencia de manzanilla lo fuera calmando, igual que las sonrisas y balbuceos de Eiliv.

En un momento, y mientras tomaba el talco y esparcía previo a colocar el pañal, el hechicero pudo jurar que su pequeño trataba de formular un _pa..._, señalando con su mano derecha al nórdico. Ante aquello, Loki entrecerró los ojos, manteniéndose a la expectativa y curioso a toda expresión del niño, entre que ajustaba el pañal. De nuevo Eiliv volvió a repetir el monosílabo, agitando los brazos y empujando con las piernas, pero se había quedado corto al comunicarse y esta vez solo emitió un _daah_.

El ojiverde sonrió de medio lado, acercándose al rostro de su pequeño para hablarle en secreto, antes que Thor estuviera en sus cinco.

—Aun no Eiliv, todavía no se lo gana... Hazlo más tarde...

Susurro dándole un beso fuerte en sus mejillas, recibiendo a cambio una risa traviesa, como si el pequeño niño estuviera de acuerdo. Entonces tomó el pantaloncillo de algodón color vino para colocárselo, aunque justo en ese instante, Thor se acercaba un tanto desorientado, haciendo aquel comentario desganado y reconociendo la victoria de Eiliv por sobre sus capacidades paternas.

Loki se guardó cualquier comentario, terminando de colocar la prenda a su hijo. Pero cuando el rubio dijera prácticamente ser un inútil como padre, recargó las palmas en la orilla del cambiador, alzó el rostro y tomo un respiro profundo, soltando el aire poco después.

—Si no sirvieras para esto, ni siquiera habrías pasado de la _marca_ de tu hijo

Mencionó refiriéndose al _accidente_ inicial con la orina, para luego girar el rostro y ver fijo al nórdico. Le notó acongojado y avergonzado, hubiera querido acercarse y besarlo fugaz, pero aun no sentía que debiera hacerlo. Era muy temprano para dejar la cruda discusión atrás.

—Termina o me harás dudar de tu palabra

Prefirió decirle con serenidad, moviéndose de su lugar pero quedándose cerca, justo a la diestra de Thor, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la orilla de la plancha de mármol.

.

¿Declinar su palabra? Oh, jamás haría eso. Ya había llegado muy lejos concluyendo el baño para rendirse ahora...

Thor volteó más calmado hacia Loki. Ciertamente si no fuera por su resistencia e insistencia, no hubiera soportado quedarse después de ser orinado encima. Pero en el fondo sabía que era parte de la re-adaptación a la convivencia con su pequeño. Tanto él como Eiliv habían perdido varios momentos juntos y era preciso reencontrar esa convivencia padre e hijo.

Ya sintiéndose más capaz de manejar la situación, Thor sonrió de lado mientras Loki se retiraba. Miró de nuevo a Eiliv, tomando sus manitas y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

—Eres igual de travieso y poderoso que tu padre —Eiliv solo balbuceó riéndose —Estoy orgulloso de ti Eiliv. Quiero que lo sepas

Dicho lo cual, el nórdico terminó de vestirlo con el resto del conjunto, colocándole la playera, calcetines de algodón y un pequeño gorrito. Cuando Eiliv estuvo listo, Thor lo cargó, yendo hacia Loki y entregándoselo.

—Necesitaré ducharme. Quedé hecho un desastre

.

El hechicero se mantuvo silencioso, observando a su hijo y de vez en cuando a Thor, mientras lo cambiaba y le dedicaba palabras de reconocimiento y orgullo.

Loki miró al nórdico cuando elogiara las habilidades y cualidades del pequeño, comparándolas con las suyas, y luego posó la mirada esmeralda en Eiliv, quien balbuceaba contento y totalmente a gusto con el trato de su padre rubio. A pesar de las travesuras que le hiciera. Thor era su padre, y era lógico que lo quisiera, aunque también tenía un poco de _lógica_ el que le hiciera recordar de algún modo que lo necesitaba.

Ante ese pensamiento, Loki apartó breves segundos la mirada, pensando en cómo sería cuando él tuviera que ausentarse también. Ya que si el concejo no se oponía, y realmente no tendría porque, las siguientes expediciones a los otros reinos junto a Thor podrían ser largas, igual que las pasadas que éste atendiera. De ser así, ya encontraría la forma de compensarle también su ausencia, después de todo, su pensar seguía en pie: se casó con Thor para enfrentar juntos cualquier circunstancia, fuera de paz o conflicto. Y si debía en algún momento quedar fuera de vista de su pequeño por un tiempo, justamente para atender tales cuestiones, lo haría con la convicción de estar forjando ese futuro brillante para él, a lado de su otro padre.

Instantes después, Thor acabó su labor y entonces le pasó a Eiliv. El ojiverde recibió a su hijo, lo acomodó en su pecho y observó su tierno rostro un momento, para luego reparar en el nórdico. Lo estudió de pies a cabeza, y por breves instantes una sonrisa de medio lado curvó sus labios.

—Hilda se alegraría de saber que no es la única que termina como si hubiera puesto un pie en el campo de batalla —mencionó con sarcasmo burlón, al tiempo que Eiliv aplaudía y luego se llevaba unos dedos a la boca —No te demores, aun debes alimentarlo y después dormirlo

Le avisó, pasando a su lado y saliendo del cuarto de baño con su pequeño en brazos, quien se volteara y dijera adiós, abriendo y cerrando su puño derecho mientras sonreía con inocencia.

.

Thor sonrió abiertamente, agitando su mano como lo hacía su pequeño para despedirse en breve. Luego de escuchar el comentario de Loki, el nórdico agitó la cabeza y se dispuso a ducharse.

—Estaré en menos de un minuto —confirmó con seguridad

Cuando el hechicero y Eiliv salieron, el ojiazul acomodó todo el desastre de la tina y las botellas de jabón a un lado para poder asearse él mismo. Después de todo, era un cuarto de baño común, diseñado para adultos y adaptado para que su pequeño pudiera estar cerca de ellos.

Bajo el chorro del agua, Thor reflexionó varias cosas, como su futuro en familia, los ratos con Eiliv que necesitaba compensar, volver a construir una fuerte conexión con Loki, y lo más importante, incluirlo en juntas con el concejo porque su opinión era importante, e incluso podría beneficiar a todos. Thor sabía de sobra que Loki siempre había sido brillante y un estratega muy capaz y astuto. Debía confiar en él porque lo amaba. Pero cuando ambos tuvieran que salir del reino, ¿quién estaría con Eiliv? ¿Se quedaría sin la atención de sus padres? Hilda no era un sustituto del amor paternal... Todo parecía tan complicado.

Torció los labios saliendo de la ducha, tomó una toalla para secarse y se cambió lo más pronto que pudo. Estaba impaciente por darle el biberón a su pequeño, pues hace mucho no lo hacía. Llegó hasta la habitación de Eiliv, tocó un par de veces la puerta y entró. Lo primero que vio fue a Loki sentado en el sillón frente a la cuna, meciendo a Eiliv y contándole cosas.

—Qué cuadro tan encantador —dijo Thor cerrando la puerta y sonriendo, porque de verdad se veían encantadores

.

Una vez que Loki atravesara la puerta del cuarto de baño y la cerrara, sin siquiera mirar a Thor un instante, se encaminó al cuarto de Eiliv con el pequeño entretenido en una _plática_ de la que solo él entendía el contexto. Balbuceaba, tarareaba y a veces berreaba, agitando sus manitas al aire, como el propio hechicero haría durante una conversación de importancia.

—No sé por qué, pero creo que has estado observándome muy de cerca

Comentó en complicidad con su hijo, recibiendo una suave palmada en su mejilla izquierda, cosa que le derritió el corazón en segundos. Sin duda alguna, su pequeño Eiliv era muy listo y perceptivo, igual que adorable.

Llegando a la habitación contigua, Loki se sentó en el sillón amplio, colocando a su hijo en sus piernas, pensando en qué hacer para entretenerlo mientras que Thor terminaba. Fijó sus esmeraldas en las de Eiliv, quien le miraba expectante y curioso por saber a qué jugarían. Sin embargo, si lo bajaba al tapete, empezaría a arrastrarse y adiós baño. La idea era hacer escarmentar al nórdico, no volverlo loco de desespero... Aunque sonaba tentador.

—Veamos... ¿Qué haremos mientras papá Thor sale? —dijo bajo, entrecerrando la mirada y frunciendo los labios, dando al poco tiempo con la actividad ideal

A Eiliv le gustaba que le contaran cuentos, y a pesar de que aún no hablaba para imitar a su padre rubio y decir: _¡Otra!_, hablando de historias, ya le habían notado la preferencia por una en especial. Aquella historia hablaba de cómo un fiero guerrero y un poderoso hechicero, unían fuerzas para vencer el mal esparcido en todo el cosmos. A veces peleaban entre ellos porque no lograban concordar en sus ideas, pero siempre terminaban luchando uno al lado del otro, confiando y ganando cualquier adversidad.

Sí, se habían inventado una historia para su hijo, valiéndose de la propia.

—Entonces, el guerrero y el hechicero unieron fuerzas al fin, convocando truenos y magia. Uno blandió su arma y el otro su sagacidad para enfrentar al enemigo...

Loki relataba la parte interesante del cuento usando efectos mágicos para entretener a Eiliv, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un Thor más presentable y sereno. Ante su adulación inicial, el ojiverde solo alzó ligeramente las cejas y continuó, dirigiéndose a su pequeño.

—Un golpe poderoso, con todo lo que tenían, derribó al caos, librando así una batalla fiera, ganando la victoria y asegurando la paz en el cosmos

Al finalizar, el pequeño aplaudió y rio con alegría, agitando las piernas y las manos. Nunca se cansaba de escuchar esa historia.

—Bien, tu turno

Mencionó al rubio, indicándole que se acercara y tomara a Eiliv para darle el biberón que hizo aparecer en la mesa de al lado.

.

Estaba contándole la historia valerosa de ambos, cuando juntos hicieron frente a varias batallas, hombro a hombro, como verdaderos aliados. En efecto lo eran, y Thor entendía el trasfondo que llevaba aquel relato que era el preferido de Eiliv. Era su historia como cómplices, como hermanos, como parte de un todo, como un complemento perfecto.

Thor lo sabía.

Se acercó lentamente cuando Loki le indicó que era hora de encargarse de su hijo. Thor caminó hacia él, cargando a su hijo y sosteniendo el biberón que apareció en la mesilla de noche. Cuando Eiliv se acomodó en su regazo y el nórdico acercó el chupete, su pequeño en seguida se aferró a los costados, agarrándolo casi con independencia y succionado muy fuerte. Vaya que estaba hambriento.

Entonces Thor recordó la historia. Eliv seguía mirándolo, seguramente esperando a oír el resto. El rubio conocía muy bien la continuación. Tomó firmemente a su hijo para poder hacer ademanes con el otro brazo y poder entretenerlo mientras comía.

—Ese día, ambos ganaron una batalla memorable. Fueron condecorados con adulaciones por todo el reino, felicitados por los soberanos y un gran banquete se celebró en su honor —relató mirando a Loki —El guerrero siguió su camino, teniendo el apoyo del hechicero. Pero la maldad no descansaba jamás... Pronto, un desafío mayor se presentó cuando tuvieron que luchar contra ogros del tamaño de colinas, que amenazaban con despedazar todo a su paso

Thor dijo aquello, haciendo alusión a la ocasión que lucharon contra los monstruos de la montaña en una expedición hacia el reino de las valquirias. Y recordó cómo en esa ocasión, Loki le salvó la vida. Cuando eran unos jóvenes aun. El nórdico tomó entonces a su pequeño en brazos, siguiendo con su rutina de compensación al darle el biberón y completar el relato.

.

Viendo que Eiliv tomaba su alimento sin resistencia, ni tampoco propiciar más travesuras a su padre, Loki se reacomodó en el sillón, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y abrazándose a sí mismo de modo liviano.

Entre que Thor iba contando más de aquel cuento, éste le dedicó una mirada cálida, misma que el hechicero solo correspondió con aire neutral. Si bien ya no estaba molesto, ni tampoco histérico, si seguía un poco a la defensiva. Y es que no era para menos luego de una discusión tan fuerte. Hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos se gritaba, o enfadaba en serio, que aquel suceso dejó a Loki algo reservado. Más todavía por las cosas del pasado que salieran a relucir de su propia boca.

—Eran solo dos contra cientos —relató, aun manteniendo el contacto visual con Thor, aunque terminó por apartarla para fijarse en su pequeño —Por cada ogro que derribaban, llegaban tres más, no había tregua en la batalla, ni un respiro ni descanso. Los rodearon, los cercaron y acorralaron contra el precipicio. Parecían no tener salida de aquella muerte segura... Pero nunca se debe cantar victoria antes de tiempo, y mucho menos anticipar la derrota

Posó la mirada nuevamente en el nórdico, cediéndole el turno del cuento, que en realidad era una anécdota de juventud, la cual ambos podían contar a la distancia de aquel suceso al haber salido vivos.

.

Thor seguía contemplando a Loki, quien de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su pequeño, cosa que Thor no podía hacer. Decidió concentrarse en la historia, antes de perderse más en los esmeraldas del hechicero y adelantarse a las cosas.

—Docenas de monstruos se abalanzaron sobre ambos, guerrero y hechicero —siguió el relato —Pero de pronto, el guerrero alzó su espada mágica (refiriéndose a Mjölnir) llenándose de energía, mientas el hechicero juntaba sus manos para conjurar un hechizo tan potente que voló por los aires a más de diez ogros para dar tiempo al guerrero a lanzar el golpe final... Todo estaba en tensión, era su última oportunidad para salir con vida

Poco a poco, Eiliv empezaba a dormitar, aunque luchaba por mantenerse atento al relato que sus padres le contaban. El biberón estaba casi vacío y el pequeño pareciera ir menguando las succiones de leche, como si presintiera que al terminarse el alimento, él caería rendido al mundo de los sueños y no terminaría de escuchar cómo era que el guerrero y el hechicero salieron victoriosos.

.

Loki se dio cuenta de los intentos de su pequeño por querer mantenerse despierto, a pesar de que los párpados ya los tenía demasiado bajos y sus manitas empezaban a ir soltando el biberón. Sin poder evitarlo, su semblante se tornó enternecido, admirando ese rostro tan pacífico e inocente.

—Un camino se abrió entre los ogros, el guerrero y el hechicero. Ambos sabían que debían atravesarlo, a pesar de que cuantiosos enemigos pronto se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Era la única forma de salir y por eso debían arriesgarse —pausó, rememorando la escena —Corrieron y buscaron alejarse lo más posible. Sin embargo, los ogros eran tan grandes que con dos zancadas ya los tenían pisando sus talones. Pero justo llegaron a un puente de roca que atravesaba un profundo abismo. El puente era muy antiguo, estaba desgastado, sería un milagro que lograran atravesarlo con todos los ogros detrás suyo

.

El nórdico también notaba que Eiliv estaba a punto de cerrar los párpados, dejando caer sus manitas sin ya sostener el biberón, por lo que Thor lo tomó y suavemente lo retiró de su boquita. Debía terminar el relato, o Eiliv no podría dormir en paz.

—Era un puente tan viejo como el mismo origen de los que lo habían construido —continuó —Pero eso no detuvo a ambos. Tomaron impulso y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque algunos ogros quisieron alcanzarlos todavía. Conforme avanzaban, los soportes del puente se debilitaban, y cuando varios de los monstruos pisaron sobre la vieja piedra, de inmediato los cimientos se fragmentaron, haciendo que todos los enemigos cayeran al abismo. El guerrero y el hechicero lograron saltar y sostenerse de una raíz de árbol, pero el guerrero resbaló, cayendo hasta lograr engancharse a una saliente. Parecía que no había salvación para él, sin embargo el hechicero...

Thor interrumpió dejándole el final a Loki. Él sabía bien esa parte.

.

Para esta parte, Loki devolvió la mirada a Thor, quien le dejara la conclusión del cuento. Por unos instantes, el ojiverde se permitió navegar por los zafiros que le observaban fijo y ligeramente sonrientes, evocando la apariencia de adolescente de su entonces hermano, y el cómo siempre buscaba retos y peligros para mostrar su valentía. Una valentía descabellada la mayoría de las ocasiones, tal y como había sido esa al enfrentarse a tales seres colosales.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Loki realmente se sorprendía de que hubieran logrado volver a Asgard completos y sanos. Aunque un liviano pinchazo le atravesó el pecho al recordar la escena de Thor a punto de caer al vacío. En ese momento no supo cómo hizo lo que hizo para salvarlo... pero lo hizo.

—Sin embargo, el hechicero conjuró un hechizo, el cual no sabía que era capaz de crear. Llevado por el temor de perder a su compañero, pensó sin ser consciente en la forma de salvarlo, fue ahí que su cuerpo emanó tal cantidad de energía que se esparció por toda la raíz del árbol. La energía hizo crecer las raíces hasta descolgar en la pared de roca y atrapar al guerrero, justo cuando se soltara por la falta de fuerza para seguir sosteniéndose... El hechicero hizo que las raíces regresaran y junto con ellas el guerrero. Ambos lograron librar las garras de la muerte una vez más, como siempre, y volvieron a casa victoriosos, con una nueva historia que contar

Finalizó el relato, percibiendo a Eiliv por fin cerrar los ojos, apenas esbozando una corta sonrisa.

.

_... Volvieron a casa victoriosos, con una nueva historia que contar…_

Vaya que sí, cientos de historias se sumaron a su lista. Thor recordaba cada una, y más de una ocasión el hechicero se jugó el pellejo por él. Esa gratitud que le tenía por siempre le recordó por qué era la persona correcta con quien pasar el resto de sus días. Solo que el orgullo no le había permitido remembrar.

Eiliv quedó dormido profundamente. El rubio sonrió de lado, notando cómo parecía un ángel. Dio una última mirada a Loki antes de incorporarse, dispuesto a recostar a su hijo en la cuna. Abrió el cortinero que la cubría, destendió las sábanas y frazadas y fue colocando con suavidad a su pequeño dentro, quien solo bostezó con cansancio tallando sus párpados y recargó su cabeza en la almohada pequeña. Thor se inclinó para besarle su frente, arropándolo y quedando a lado de la cuna para contemplarlo solo otros segundos.

—Buenas noches Eiliv

.

Ciertamente, la vida de ambos era una historia llena de idas y venidas, de alegrías y victorias, así como de pasajes sombríos. La existencia en sí necesitaba de todo ello para poder tener sentido, para encontrar la esencia de las cosas y poder palparlas plenamente, para poder conocer aquello que las conforma o percibir aquello de lo que carecen. Si el paso por la vida fuera solamente brillantez, cegaría la visión de lo que yace a nuestro alrededor, mermando nuestra capacidad de escrutinio y deducción, escondiendo las verdades entre tanta iridiscencia y jamás permitiendo ver a través del resplandor. Nos atraparía en un halo de luz donde nada podría coexistir con nuestra propia egolatría.

Pasaría exactamente lo mismo si la vida se redujera a solo obscuridad. Su denso velo nos mantendría apartados de ver la esperanza y sentir la calidez de un momento de paz y sosiego, de dicha plenos. Inmersos en la lúgubre expresión de un suspiro parco, nada tendría real sentido, más allá del frío y el vacío que recreara un eco en torno a nosotros, ensordeciendo la percepción de que hay más que solo un murmullo de agonía en la distancia.

Pero por el contrario, si ambos, luz y obscuridad, pueden converger en algún punto, encontrándose y fusionándose, retroalimentándose mutuamente, entonces se crea una conexión que logra traspasar cualquier barrera impuesta por la ceguera de un resplandor, o la sordera de un susurro desalentador. Así era la historia de Thor y Loki, cada uno definía lo que era el otro, cada uno se mimetizaba con la esencia del otro buscando entenderse, deseando poder complementarse y ser la parte faltante para equilibrar la balanza. No fue sencillo, nada en la vida que tenga verdadero sentido lo es, pero ambos lograron encontrar el punto de ancla que los mantenía en curso, a pesar de lo turbulento que el viaje pudiera verse delante.

En cuanto solo se escuchara el pausado respirar acompasado de Eiliv, fue momento de que Thor lo llevara y recostara en la cuna. Loki topó la mirada del nórdico, antes de verlo llevar a su pequeño en brazos y arroparlo como un buen padre lo haría. El hechicero permaneció desde su sitio en el sillón, observando el cuadro que por tantas semanas añoró volver a presenciar. Aunque tal cuadro seguía siendo incompleto sin él. Entonces, Loki se puso en pie, avanzando despacio hasta la cuna y situándose a la izquierda de Thor. Se quedó admirando a su hijo dormido, sumido en sueños, donde seguramente recreaba las batallas del guerrero y el hechicero que le relataban a modo de cuentos.

Esperó que el ojiazul deseara buenas noches a Eiliv y entonces hizo lo propio, acercándose y depositando un cálido beso en su frente, igual que hiciera Thor.

—Descansa pequeño... Y recuerda, el guerrero y el hechicero siempre estarán defendiéndote dentro de tus sueños. Ellos siempre vendrán y harán desaparecer las sombras a tu alrededor... Tus padres nunca te dejarán solo. Aunque no los veas, estamos ahí...

Susurró contra su tierno rostro, pasando sus dedos índice y medio sobre la mejilla sonrosada, retirándose luego y cubriendo la cuna con la cortina. Se permitió verlo unos instantes más, para después mirar a Thor y salir de la habitación de Eiliv. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que Thor le siguiera hasta la terraza, donde se quedó perdido por unos momentos en el gran océano de Asgard.

—Así no termina la historia... —comentó con voz calma y baja, sin generar contacto visual todavía con el nórdico —Al volver a casa, el guerrero y el hechicero fueron encerrados en los calabozos por dos semanas, bajo la consigna de no volver a salir sin permiso del reino, y menos aún, robar uno de los Thunder Runner con la apariencia de Fandral y Hogun

Esta vez fijó sus esmeraldas burlonas en los zafiros, que también se notaban risueños al recordar el verdadero final omitido en el cuento de su hijo.

.

Luego de que Loki le deseara dulces sueños y le besara la frente a Eiliv, Thor siguió el camino hacia la terraza sin decir una palabra. Cuando ambos estuvieron allí, el nórdico escuchó el final verdadero de aquel cuento. Sí que había sido entretenido, pero después de que Odín se asegurara que ambos estaban ilesos, les impuso un castigo de altura.

—No me arrepiento de nada

Respondió campal, recargando sus antebrazos en el barandal de mármol, volteando a contemplar los esmeraldas de Loki que resplandecían como verdaderas gemas bajo la luz de la luna. Miró de nuevo el paisaje nocturno frente a ellos, acercando su mano sigilosamente a la del ojiverde, atrapándola sin preocuparse mucho.

—Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿El guerrero y el hechicero siempre lograrán reconciliarse, no importando lo demás?

.

Si Thor no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido en su expedición suicida, menos Loki. A pesar de ser quien buscaba siempre hacer entrar en razón al nórdico, hechicero mentiría si dijera que hubiera preferido jamás vivir las experiencias locas de juventud, al lado de su compañero y mejor amigo. Así tuvieran que escarmentar en los calabozos, sin comida decente y menos un aseo digno, lidiando con las precarias condiciones en que eran encerrados, Loki no se arrepentía de todas y cada una de sus aventuras.

Ambas miradas estuvieron en contacto por breves instantes, para luego los dos fijarse en la belleza de aquel majestuoso firmamento pincelado con estelas boreales, y adornado con estrellas titilantes. El pelinegro tenía descansando las manos en el barandal y justo sintió otra tocando su diestra, encerrándola sutil y delicadamente, pero sin duda en el acto. El ojiverde bajó la mirada para ver la mano de Thor envolviendo la suya, escuchando al instante aquella pregunta.

No respondió de inmediato, solo se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos unos momentos.

—Eso depende de qué tanto sigan procurándose el uno al otro — al fin mencionó, correspondiendo el agarre y alzando la mirada para posarla en la ajena

.

Lentamente, la mano de Thor se deslizó entre los dedos de Loki sin insistencia, pero deseándolo. Escuchó la respuesta de parte de éste, devolviéndole al tiempo la mirada serena. Se incorporó de su posición para apreciarlo mejor, apenas esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

—Como parte de un complemento, ¿cierto?

.

Percibir los dedos de Thor entrelazarse a los suyos, le hizo sentir como si fuera la primera vez que pasara. No rehuyó al sentimiento, pues a pesar de todo, anhelaba de nuevo volver a estar cerca suyo y verse reflejado en sus zafiros, igual que abrumado por su sonrisa.

—Hm, creo que empiezas a usar la cabeza —devolvió poco más relajado y bromista, terminando por dar un paso al frente, acortando distancia —Ahora yo te pregunto... ¿Deberé volver a recordarte que somos eso, un complemento? —cuestionó mirándolo fijo y expectante, reforzando el enlace en sus manos

.

El nórdico apenas movió sus labios. Sentía que todo iba en calma, pero tardarían unos días en habituarse a ser ese complemento del que hablaba Loki. Era cierto que se amaban, pero Thor había olvidado por un segundo el significado de entrelazar sus vidas. Seguía reprimiéndose por haber faltado a ese vínculo, aunque tenía una nueva oportunidad. Era costumbre que Loki fuera paciente con él, pero en el fondo, no le parecía justo que soportara sus actitudes de hombre inmaduro, porque su comportamiento había sido ese.

Fijó sus zafiros en sus manos juntas y flexionó su antebrazo depositando un beso en el dorso de la diestra de Loki. Dioses, lo amaba.

—Más me vale que no —respondió —Odié pasar por todo ese silencio incómodo, y lo peor, herirte sin darme cuenta. Definitivamente no quiero olvidar que eres mi otra mitad

.

Aquel beso en el dorso de su mano, devolvió por fin la confianza a Loki en que la tormenta se había disipado y ahora el panorama regresaba a ser claro y sereno.

Escuchó lo que Thor tenía que decir al respecto, cayendo en cuenta de que en verdad él tampoco deseaba volver a pasar por un episodio así. El rubio no era el único que se sentía desesperado por estar viviendo en un silencio ensordecedor, en la incertidumbre y el vacío. Loki había padecido tanto como Thor aquellos días, semanas distantes y faltos de calidez, de complicidad y anhelo, que solo ellos dos podían recrear de igual a igual. Con la misma intensidad y necesidad de sentirse parte uno del otro, parte de un todo.

—Si vuelves a olvidarlo tan siquiera un solo segundo, no volverá a ser sencillo como ahora —declaró en tono suave, más enfatizando con la mirada que hablaba en serio —Pero siempre puedo ayudarte a no olvidarlo... Después de todo, tú eres la mía... —finalmente sus esmeraldas le dedicaron una mirada condescendiente y sus labios una sonrisa sincera

.

Con esa sonrisa, Thor por fin respiró tranquilo. Había extrañado horrores ver a Loki sonreír con aire genuino, y lo mejor era que esa sonrisa se la dedicaba. El pecho del nórdico sintió ese calor peculiar que le provocaba estar cerca de su alma gemela, una alegría que solo sentía cuando estaba junto al hechicero.

Estaban tan cerca, tan juntos, que a Thor le pasó por la cabeza robarle un beso ahí mismo. Quería probar sus labios otra vez, dejarse llevar en él, sellar un pacto como sabía hacerlo, hacerle confiar en que hablaba en serio. Aunque era algo prematuro pensar en intimar de nuevo.

Carraspeó un poco, devolviéndole una sonrisa. Debía controlarse, estaba bajo aviso todavía.

—Lo soy —afirmó lo que Loki dijera —Como tal debo permanecer contigo y velar tu sueño. ¿Soy bienvenido a _nuestra_ habitación? —preguntó algo bobo, pues no se olvidaba que había sido desterrado semanas atrás

.

El ojiverde presintió el deseo de Thor por querer acortar la distancia con un solo objetivo: sus labios. Loki pensó que lo haría, que actuaría de acuerdo a sus emociones en ese momento y le robaría un beso a la luz de las estrellas. Pero el nórdico se contuvo de hacerlo, y seguramente le estaba costando no _violar_ su espacio. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho, Loki no le habría apartado. Él también extrañaba poder sentir sus labios siendo atrapados por los ajenos en un dulce o fiero contacto. En verdad anhelaba volver a percibir esa tibieza que le cobijaba el pecho y el alma, cada vez que Thor le decía _te amo_ en un solo beso.

Sin embargo, todo llegaría a su tiempo. Además, podría darse una cercanía tan próxima, tan pronto, que acabara en insinuaciones a algo más. No era que no quisiera volver a compartir la cama con Thor, pero Loki no se sentía listo, conectado al nórdico, como para amarse esa noche. Pero tal vez, y si ese beso llegaba, al día siguiente podrían intentar retomar su vida normal.

En eso pensaba el hechicero, cuando escuchara a Thor afirmar su deducción así como recalcar su papel de protector, no solo del reino, sino suyo. Y para poder velar por él mientras dormía, debía volver a ser recibido en la alcoba.

—Creo que no lo has notado, pero ya estás dentro —le dijo con aire sarcástico y alzando una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado casi al instante —Hiciste tu labor de padre mejor de lo que esperé. Soportaste las travesuras inocentes de Eiliv. Lo aseaste, alimentaste, contaste una historia y se quedó dormido sin llorar en tus brazos... —enlistó, entrecerrando la mirada y frunciendo los labios —Supongo que puedes volver a ocupar tu sitio en la habitación —declaró con ligereza, ladeando un poco el rostro

.

Thor alzó las cejas, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, ya estaba en la habitación. En el balcón, pero dentro a final de cuentas. Se había distraído en seguir a Loki, no mirando a su alrededor, solo queriendo estar a su lado.

Escuchó la aprobación del pelinegro sobre su desempeño como padre, lo cual lo emocionó con exageración. Si Loki estaba dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez, no habría necesidad de preguntarle dos veces a Thor si deseaba lo mismo. Se esforzaría al máximo, cumpliría sus propósitos, escucharía antes de actuar, sería más precavido... Bueno, tal vez era mucho pedir que cambiara su carácter impulsivo, pero sí que pondría primero a Loki y Eiliv antes que cualquier decisión del concejo.

Thor contempló la luna, ya era tarde y hora de dormir para ambos. Miró de reojo a su esposo, su perfil afilado y bello. Agradeció que pudieran estar en calma, y con los días, retomaran sus momentos de intimidad.

—Lo aprovecharé —confirmó firme, caminando entonces hacia el interior del cuarto.

Empezó a quitarse la capa, desanudar las cuerdas del peto y las correas del resto de la armadura para cambiarse a un conjunto de noche. Sabía que no sería una noche _activa_, pero al menos compartirían el sueño.

.

—Más vale que así sea. De lo contrario, habrá que ir desalojando tus cosas a tu antigua habitación

Le devolvió en el mismo tono bromista de instantes atrás, mientras ambos regresaban al interior. Al quedar frente a la cama, sus manos se soltaron para cada uno alistarse con ropas ligeras, propias para dormir. Loki estaba en cierta medida tranquilo, percibía que no pasaría nada esa noche, así que mientras Thor se cambiaba en su lado del lecho, él hacía lo propio. Quitó la gabardina de piel, seguido de la camisa verde ocre algodonada y colocó encima una holgada, de tela sedosa. Zafó las botas, dejando que sus blanquecinos pies tocaran la madera barnizada. Siguió el turno del pantalón, mismo que cambió estando sentado a la orilla de la cama, así no le daría _tentaciones _al nórdico.

Una vez listo, el hechicero se metió debajo de las sábanas, no acostándose aún, solo recargándose en la cabecera, observando a Thor hacerle compañía. Era un poco extraño, a decir verdad, volver a compartir la cama sin la indiferencia de meses atrás.

—¿Nos contamos un cuento antes de dormir? —inquirió viendo al rubio con aire curioso

.

Thor no volteó una sola vez mientras Loki estuviera cambiándose, aunque el sonido de la ropa cayendo a la madera lo estaba tentando, pero uso todo su auto control para no girar la cabeza. De haberlo hecho, lo habría tirado contra la cama y adiós reconciliación por tal osadía. Él por su parte optó por quedar sin camiseta y solo con un pantalón holgado, con los pies descalzos.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Loki ya estaba dentro de las sábanas aguardando por él. Aunque la pregunta planteada después lo sorprendió.

—¿Un cuento? —cuestionó sentándose del lado opuesto de la cama, sobre las frazadas —¿Como los que usamos para dormir a Eiliv?

.

Una queda risilla no se hizo esperar por parte del ojiverde, al ver lo literal que Thor se había tomado su comentario.

—Hmhmhm, no me refería a uno realmente, tonto —mencionó removiéndose un poco y soltando un lánguido suspiro —¿Quieres... hablar de algo antes? ¿O solo debería apagar las antorchas de una vez y dormirnos ya?

Habló un tanto confundido por la situación, misma que lo hacía sentirse tonto. Era como los días después del nacimiento de Eiliv. Loki debía guardar reposo por al menos dos semanas, ya que siendo un varón y además con la capacidad de usar magia curativa, su regeneración interna no requería demasiados cuidados como los necesitaría una mujer. Esas dos semanas no hubo nada de nada, más que pláticas nocturnas, inocentes, puras y castas, para no despertar los bajos instintos. Había sido como volver a ser solo hermanos por un corto tiempo.

Raro en verdad.

.

¿Un tema de conversación? Thor frunció el entrecejo pensando. Realmente su fuerte no era el léxico ni el don de la palabra, aunque quería convivir más con Loki.

Se sentía extraño poder _hablar_ de nuevo sin tener intimidad de por medio, pero se habían adecuado tanto a estar unidos cada noche, que a Thor le resultaba difícil imaginarse quieto a lado del hechicero, como cuando Eiliv nació. Por razones de salud e higiene Loki debía reposar, y por tanto, el nórdico debía soportar un corto periodo de abstinencia. Pero ahora no había una excusa para no hacerlo... Excepto lo raro que seguía sintiéndose.

Suspiró como el ojiverde, dejándose caer en el almohadón de a lado, cruzando sus manos detrás de la nuca, viendo de lado a Loki.

—Pues... ciertamente hace tiempo que no tenemos una conversación como matrimonio —dijo el rubio, torciendo los labios —En realidad... estoy confundido, pero me hace sentir bien estar aquí, a tu lado

.

El pelinegro se quedó silencioso, aunque inquieto a la vez, observando las expresiones de Thor igual de confundidas que las suyas. Confusión que pronto le confirmó de propia voz, habiéndose acomodado a su lado. Vaya que iba a ser una noche complicada retomando la convivencia en pareja, pero si ambos ponían de su parte saldrían bien librados, de la misma forma que en sus aventuras de antaño.

—Si tú estás confundido, no quieres saber cómo estoy yo —confesó cruzándose de brazos, resbalando un poco la espalda hasta llegar al almohadón —Creo que lo que necesitamos es...

Trataba de dar una idea, ladeando el rostro para ver al nórdico, terminando por girarse completamente de costado. Le miró largos segundos, y luego hizo amago de acercarse al otro, solo un poco, nada sugerente. Dormir abrazados podría funcionar.

.

Thor dirigió sus zafiros a Loki, quien se deslizó para quedar en la misma posición que él, quedando de perfil después y hablándole con cierta duda pero decidido. El ojiazul no comprendió qué quería decir hasta que notó cómo iba acercándose. No quería decir que redescubrieran su intimidad esa misma noche, pero tampoco que fueran unos completos extraños.

Captó el mensaje entonces, siendo un poco más tosco y acomodándose, haciendo tocar pecho con pecho. Seguía observando a Loki, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras el otro lo atraía por la espalda, quedando ambos en un abrazo conciliador. El nórdico recargando su frente en el cabello azabache y cerrando los ojos.

—Te extrañé...

.

Esperó que Thor entendiera el mensaje, pues no tenía mucho ánimo por querer pedir un abrazo con palabras. Además, había sido lo suficientemente sutil e insinuante, de modo nada perturbador, como para no dar a entender el punto. Aunque siempre se podía usar un poco de sarcasmo si no resultaba ser claro para Thor. Menos mal, éste no tardó en comprender y ahora ya tenía sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, pegándolo a su pecho y con su frente sobre su cabeza. Loki le acercó por la espalda, entre que pegaba su rostro al pecho desnudo. Cerró los ojos, aspirando lento y profundo, queriendo volver a percibir el aroma de su esposo.

Escuchó entonces aquella frase sincera, cargada de emociones que le hicieron estremecer y sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta, así como el fruncir liviano de su ceño y el esconder el rostro poco más entre aquellos pectorales. Justo sobre el corazón de Thor.

—También yo...

Murmuró apenas, volviendo a sentirse unido, conectado a su otra mitad, a su complemento perfecto.

.

De inmediato, al escuchar la correspondencia de Loki, el nórdico abrió sus ojos volviendo a mirarlo de frente, para comprobar que las palabras que escuchó eran reales y no obra de su imaginación. Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo iban a serlo? Loki era sincero siempre, y cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos lo decía en serio.

Thor solo siguió admirándolo, llevando su mano hasta la nuca del hechicero, deseando tanto demostrárselo.

—Por favor no me mates por esto —pidió antes de juntar sus labios a los ajenos después de mucho tiempo

Fue un beso lento, calmado, de los que se dan cuando se ha terminado de pelear, el de una reconciliación que Thor anhelaba hacía varios ayeres. Sabía que no estaba permitido ir más allá de un casto beso, sin embargo, en ese instante Thor no pensó en ahondarlo, sino grabárselo. Como recordatorio de la gratificación que podía perder si desconfiaba de Loki otra vez.

.

Sumido en el momento donde sus latidos volvían a compaginarse con los de Thor, Loki empezaba a perderse, dejando todo a un lado, cada memoria gris y opacada por la duda que carcomía y el vacío que torturaba. Ahora todo volvía a tomar su sitio, poco a poco, así como ambos recuperaban parte de esa unión que forjaran una tarde de otoño a la sombra de aquel roble.

De pronto, el hechicero percibió el removerse del nórdico, habiéndole revelado el compartir su sentir. Loki le miró igual que Thor hacía, permitiéndole ver la verdad a través de sus orbes esmeraldas, dejándole apreciar la certeza y la confianza que tenía en poder superar juntos aquel pasaje amargo con el que fuera empañada la historia de su vida. Loki estaba tan dispuesto y seguro en querer intentarlo de nuevo, deseando que todo quedara atrás y pudieran compensar ambos el tiempo perdido, así como las palabras hirientes, que no se negó al beso de reconciliación que Thor anunciara con esa clase de súplica previa. No quería ser rechazado... y no lo sería.

Tan pronto sintió sus labios siendo sellados suavemente por los del rubio, el ojiverde cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la parsimonia y el cuidado con que aquellos labios gruesos rozaban y se unían a los suyos finos. La mano de Thor sujetando su cuello apenas lo acercaba, no tenía deseos de avanzar a un contacto más encendido, aunque realmente no era necesario subir de nivel, puesto que ese beso si podría ser catalogado como intenso debido a la carga de emociones.

Por su parte, Loki seguía el ritmo marcado, descansando al fin de tanto desespero, de tanta ausencia. Recobrando en ese beso calmo el sentido del por qué seguían juntos, la razón del por qué no podían concebir una vida sin su otra mitad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:** Pues como siempre salieron victoriosos en la batalla por ese amor que se profesan y por su pequeño Eiliv TwT…La siguiente actualización también estará algo espaciada, pero vendrá pronto n.n…Saludos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, queridos _ojoses_ que nunca fallan y nos dejan reviews o no, pero que siguen la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo…Hasta la próxima x3 ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: **Saludos querid s lectores, perdonen la tardanza pero no sufran más, la actualización está aquí :3…Y junto con la actualización, viene un anuncio, con este roleo nos ponemos al corriente con la serie, por lo que no habrá más actualizaciones hasta que terminemos el que recién iniciamos, y uno extra, fuera de la historia ;)…Ahora bien, este capítulo es candente, lemonoso, lujurioso y perverso, peeeeroooo, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron…Así como lo oyen, lo hemos nombrado "Thorki al revés", pues Loki será el activo por única ocasión -u-…Esperamos les guste este experimento que jamás volveremos a hacer xD…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 7. Solo esta noche**

Pasaba de la medianoche. Una mesa llena de todos los manjares imaginables, con garrafas de vino vacías ya, servía de cama para algunos de los invitados que el príncipe Thor, junto a su esposo, habían invitado para _conversar amistosamente_.

Aquellos que aun conservaban el juicio, y otros a quienes se les nublaba por el exceso de vino, mantenían una charla llena de eructos y risas altas con el mismo dios del Trueno. Thor seguía increíblemente sobrio, había bebido medianamente, pero eso no le quitaba el buen humor que conservaba al compartir con sus tres amigos: Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg. Por respeto a las doncellas, esa había sido una reunión de puros varones, por la evidente razón de la ebriedad masiva.

—¡Thor, amigo! —gritaba Volstagg con su tarro de hidromiel —Ésta hap... shido una delk lasg megrores fiestas quee he estadop —claramente estaba más borracho que el resto

—Es un honor oírlo de ti —asintió el nórdico, sentado al lado de Loki como siempre

—Me sorprende que no estés tomando demasiado, Thor —intervino Fandral, mirando de reojo al hechicero —A estas alturas, Volstagg y tu habrían vaciado los barriles

—Antes lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora soy hombre de familia —respondió el rubio, tomando la mano del ojiverde y guiñándole el ojo —... Y francamente, mi amigo, el placer de un feliz matrimonio es mejor que cualquier vino que me pongan en frente.

—¡Tengo unap dugda sobre esso! —gritó Volstagg, golpeando con su vaso la mesa —Hacia Loki, si me permitesz...

.

Bien, ahora sabía por qué no le gustaba pasar tiempo con los amigos de su esposo, y menos que nada si había alcohol de por medio. Visiones y desmanes eran los que tenía que soportar en la mesa, pues los tres guerreros pareciera que estuvieran festejando la victoria de una guerra.

Si Loki aún estaba ahí, era solo por Thor. Y si no los hacía papilla en ese mismo instante para dejar de escuchar tanta incoherencia, también era por complacer al nórdico. Aunque ciertamente, y aunque su apariencia denotara neutralidad, su paciencia ya se estaba agotando. Más con los cuestionamientos que Fandral le adjudicaba a Thor, mientras el espadachín le dedicaba una mirada un tanto _señaladora_.

El hechicero se limitó a mirare fijo, sin inmutarse un solo instante, percibiendo la mano de Thor cerrarse sobre la suya, dándole su lugar como consorte y padre de su hijo. Aquello le hizo sonreír muy apenas de medio lado, puesto que por más que ese trío quisiera inducirlo de nuevo a su mundo de borracheras épicas, el nórdico no lo haría.

Loki entrelazó entonces sus dedos a la mano de Thor, justo cuando Volstagg mencionara tener una pregunta para él, cosa que lo intrigó un poco, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y mirarle directamente.

—Te escucho Voltagg, ¿cuál es tu duda al respecto?

.

El gigantón no podía coordinar muy bien sus movimientos, pero aun así tomó un trago grande de hidromiel, limpiándose el rio de su barba con su brazo y eructando. Tomó otro tarro, con cerveza esta ocasión, tratando de mirar lo más serio que su estado le permitía.

—Tú... —dijo señalando al hechicero —Sé kque... estabp... estabas en cinta... mi pregungta es: ¿cómo diabloss un jotun pudo gedar así?

Thor frunció el ceño, casi levantándose de la mesa para golpear a Volstagg. La había tomado como pregunta ofensiva, pero sintió que Loki hacía presión en su pecho para que no peleara. Después de todo, el hombre estaba ebrio.

.

Entre que Volstagg intentaba prepararse _adecuadamente_ para expresarle su duda, éste se terminaba su tarro de hidromiel, yendo ahora por uno de cerveza, ante la mirada más que fastidiosa del hechicero por verlo en un estado bastante grotesco. Aun así, Loki mantuvo el porte.

Poco después, el ojiverde notó que el barbón pelirrojo se fijaba con _seriedad_ en él, motivo que le hizo corresponder pues seguramente le haría la pregunta. Lo hizo mientras lo señalaba, cosa que alteró un poco sus nervios, igual que lo hiciera el contexto de su cuestión. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle esas cosas? Obviamente no se lo iba a contar y menos como si se tratase de una clase de anatomía, impartida en medio de un _burdel_.

La reacción de Thor no se hizo esperar, quien se levantó dispuesto a hacer que su amigo se retractara de lo mencionado, por lo que Loki tuvo que contenerlo con su diestra sobre el pecho del rubio, a modo de pedirle que no hiciera caso de lo que un ebrio decía. Thor pareció entender y volvió a sentarse, aunque manteniendo su semblante recriminador hacia el pelirrojo. El hechicero, por su parte, volvió a sentarse con propiedad, aguardó unos instantes y luego dio su comentario lo más frío, directo y tajante posible.

—Bueno, verás... Quedé en cinta, porque la constitución de un jotun lo permite. Si tú fueras uno, y tuvieras menos alcohol en la sangre, entenderías mejor el concepto

.

Thor únicamente pudo contener su desagrado. Claro que Fandral se dio cuenta y Hogun también, pero era una conversación que solo concernía a Volstagg y Loki. Por el momento.

El pelirrojo parecía hacer un esfuerzo por entender a qué se refería el hechicero, aunque siempre le resultaba un enigma. Ni siquiera notó el insulto implícito.

—No, no, no... —respondió tomando otro trago —Yo... me refegria a gue... como es un embarazo en un jombre. Nunca vi uno... y Thor no quiere darme detashes...

Volstagg señalo al nórdico. Una o dos veces le había preguntado sobre la gestación en Loki, pero Thor prefería guardar discreción.

—Porque mis asuntos matrimoniales no te incumben —se apresuró a responder el ojiazul queriendo salir de ahí

.

Ahora la expresión de Loki pasó de ser escueta a intolerante con lo dicho por Volstagg. Rodó un poco los ojos y sus labios se arrugaron en total desagrado, entre que giraba un poco el rostro y observaba a Thor, cuando éste contestara en lugar suyo al ser acusado por su amigo de _falta de comunicación_.

Claramente, el nórdico ya quería irse y Loki también.

—Volstagg... —habló parco, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Thor para sosegarlo y darle aguante —¿Por qué no hacemos esto?... Ven mañana, te convierto en un hombre embarazado por un día y tú mismo lo experimentas en carne propia. Suena más directo y mejor explicado de esa forma, ¿no te parece?

.

Volstagg estuvo a punto de arrojar la cerveza que bebía, incluso para Fandral y Hogun el comentario había sido cómico, tanto que ambos guerreros apenas soltaron una risilla viendo al pelirrojo mirar atónito a Loki.

—Aaaah... No gracias... creo gue... dejagre de hacer pregujtas

Dijo bebiendo del tarro, poniendo ojos en blanco y cayendo cual oso sobre la mesa. Empezó a roncar al poco rato.

Thor alzó las cejas. Recordaba cuando él también se quedaba dormido así. Miró entonces a Loki. Era hora de retirarse a su alcoba para hacer los deberes del matrimonio.

—Esta ha sido una gran fiesta —dijo el nórdico levantándose —Ahora, mis amigos, si nos disculpan...

El rubio siguió tomando la mano del hechicero, caminando hacia la puerta con él, dejando a Fandral y Hogun detrás.

.

Con la negativa asustada del guerrero, y las risas escondidas del otro par, Loki se dio por bien servido. Al menos no volvería a preguntar cosas privadas como esa en lo que restaba de la convivencia. Misma que no tardó en concluir, una vez que Volstagg terminara inconsciente sobre la mesa y profundamente dormido.

Por un momento, el ojiverde pudo imaginar al lado del pelirrojo a su ahora esposo en aquellos días de juventud adolescente, cuando competían por ver quién de los dos soportaba más alcohol en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, y para bien del nórdico, dejó de practicar tales manías desde que estaban casados. De lo contrario, le habría quitado las mismas a punta de abstinencia estricta. Y hablando de abstinencia, esa noche no la habría.

En cuanto Thor se pusiera de pie y se despidiera de los tres guerreros, Loki le siguió, apenas dedicando una mirada despectiva a los mismos. Apretó fuerte la mano del rubio y caminó a su lado para dirigirse a su alcoba.

—La próxima vez que Volstagg, o quien sea de tus amigos, vuelva a preguntarme estupideces, no los volverás a ver completos —le dijo un poco harto, entrando a la habitación

.

Ya de camino por el pasillo que llevaba a su alcoba, Loki le externó aquella queja. Y tenía razón en hacerlo. De inmediato, Thor detuvo sus pasos, mirando de frente a Loki y tomando su otra mano.

—Me aseguraré de eso... Suelen ser muy desconsiderados desde que nuestro matrimonio se celebró —dijo algo nostálgico —Parece que aún no comprenden que te haya elegido a ti. Pero eso importa poco. No podría ser más feliz contigo y Eiliv en mi vida

Al decir lo último le tomó de la cintura, dándole un beso fiero en los labios, para luego seguir caminando y llegar a la alcoba.

.

Vaya que el grupo de guerreros seguía sin comprender la situación que su mejor amigo cruzaba desde varios meses atrás, como esposo y padre de familia. Incluso parecían un séquito de novias abandonadas, que intentan _seducir_ a su ex amante con fiestas y brindis para que les vuelva a prodigar un poco de atención. Sin embargo, llevaban todas las de perder y eso bien se los dejó asentado el rubio, igual que ahora lo hacía con él.

—Me queda claro. Pero por si acaso, hoy te ayudaré a reforzarlo

Mencionó en tono sugerente, recibiendo ese beso fuerte que pronto se tornó profundo y deseoso. Thor le tomaba por la cintura, pegándolo demandante a su cuerpo, mientras que Loki rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y le tomaba del rostro para no separarse ni por un milímetro.

Ambos caminaron dentro de la habitación, empezando a sentir el calor y el fuego quemando su interior. El anhelo de fundirse como uno solo, como cada noche y cada día.

.

Entraron al cuarto besándose con esa particular ansia que los carcomía. Por la hora, Eiliv estaba durmiendo, por lo que no fue necesario pasar a verlo. Estaban tan ocupados quitándose el aliento que su alrededor se volvía intangible.

Thor comenzó por sí mismo a quitarse la capa y lo que podía desamarrar del traje de cuero de Loki, con su brazo que pasaba por la espalda de éste, mientras su boca se encargaba de devorarlo.

.

Ciertamente, Eiliv ya debía estar soñando con las historias que le narraban antes de dormirlo, así que el hechicero no dejó que ningún otro pensamiento ocupara su mente, más que el de terminar en la cama con Thor.

Así que mientras ambos luchaban por la supremacía de la boca ajena, fueron recreando ese ritual ancestral y pasional que era despojarse mutuamente de toda prenda. Por los movimientos de Thor, Loki percibía que la capa del nórdico ya era historia, y ahora se dedicaba a buscar con el tacto cada pliegue y amarre de su atuendo, motivo que le hizo sonreír malicioso entre el beso.

Por su parte, Loki deslizaba sus manos por el frente del nórdico, palpando la armadura y protección de cuero, y mientras lo hacía, su magia empezó a desvanecer las prendas para dejar al descubierto la piel del tórax que no dudó en recorrer con toque intenso de principio a fin.

.

Una ráfaga algo tibia envolvió el pecho de Thor. Éste en seguida sintió su piel al descubierto, siendo tocada por las mágicas manos que habían desaparecido su armadura. Ahora solo quedaban sus pantalones

El nórdico decidió usar ambas manos para quitar la gabardina del ojiverde, misma que terminó siendo arrojada en una esquina, en lo que abría más su boca y daba lo último de un beso apasionado. Al recobrar aire, Thor se enfocó en el cuello de Loki para marcarlo y lamerlo. Desabrochó el pantalón del hechicero para poder tocar entre sus piernas, pero primero quiso descubrirle el torso, subiendo su camiseta de lino sobre sus hombros para observar la nívea piel debajo.

.

El placer que Loki sentía cada vez que tocaba la piel de Thor, era en verdad adictivo, tanto que comenzaba a causar ciertos _efectos secundarios_. Desde hacía algunas sesiones de pasión y lujuria desbordantes, el hechicero llegó a fantasear con ser él quien dominara la situación. Pero dominio completo y no por momentos para hacerlo más entretenido, antes de que Thor lo reclamara suyo.

Loki tenía claro que amaba, idolatraba la forma en que Thor le hacía el amor, pero esa idea de tomar el control por una sola vez retumbaba en su mente cada que se imaginaba dentro del nórdico. Y precisamente, esa idea estaba cobrando fuerza en ese mismo instante que el rubio lo despojara de la gabardina y quitara la camisa, entre que succionaba su cuello al haberse interrumpido el beso, y colaba sus manos entre el pantalón para tocarlo con ansia de despertar su lívido.

—Aah...

Su cuerpo tembló y se contrajo en medio de un placentero gemido, percibiendo la diestra de Thor masturbándolo y su otra mano acariciando en medio de su trasero. Entre tanto, Loki se sujetaba de su nuca con la izquierda, mientras que con la mano libre le pegaba más por la cintura, queriendo sentir ambos frentes en colisión.

.

Thor sonrió maliciosamente en el cuello del otro cuando escuchó ese gemido, adoraba ese maldito sonido. Su mano seguía masturbando a Loki, aun por encima del bóxer, en tanto iba recorriendo y apretando sus glúteos con la otra. Aprovechando que el hechicero estaba _enganchado_, el nórdico lo cargó un poco hasta la cama, recostándolo y quedando en cuatro sobre él. Desde su posición, Thor observó un momento. Loki sobrepasaba sus expectativas de belleza, y no era de sorprenderse que el rubio fuera débil ante un cuerpo como ese, tan bello y perfecto. Sobre todo si tenía el pantalón medio abierto, dejando notar la erección que Thor se dispuso a seguir endureciendo.

Bajó su cabeza y besó de nuevo al ojiverde, colando su diestra dentro del bóxer esta vez, sintiendo el falo rígido y comenzando a tallarlo sutilmente.

.

Al ser cargado por la cintura, Loki se sostuvo del cuello de Thor enroscando los brazos, sintiendo esa adrenalina que nublaba sus sentidos correr libremente al saber que lo llevaría a la gran cama, para perderse juntos en ese idilio de locura y pasión que los hacía vibrar. Ahí lo colocó entre delicada y ansiosamente, pausando por breves instantes cualquier acción para poder admirarlo con hambre y deseo despierto.

Loki permaneció a la espera, respirando agitado, con las ganas quemándole por dentro, igual que su fantasía de ser él quien estuviera en cuatro sobre Thor y en medio de sus piernas. Si esa idea no se esfumaba entre sus caricias, el pelinegro tendría que hacer algo al respecto... Y algo le decía que esa noche no sería él quien se quedara de espaldas contra la cama.

Sonrió de modo perverso al ver como el nórdico lo recorría de pies a cabeza, antes de volver a besarle. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Loki abrió los labios y correspondió nuevamente, rozando apenas con su lengua la ajena para incitarle a iniciar una lucha húmeda y fogosa dentro de ambas cavidades. Y mientras el hechicero acariciaba el pecho y por entre el cabello ensortijado, aquella mano que acariciara su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, ahora lo hacía debajo de ella, provocando jadeos sofocados y el removerse de sus caderas. Abriendo las piernas y flexionándolas muy apenas para resbalar los pies sobre las sábanas sedosas.

.

Thor terminó el beso en un chasquido, no por la falta de aire, sino para dirigir su boca a uno de los botones de Loki. La mano que sostenía al hechicero, se dirigió al pantalón para bajarlo junto con el bóxer. Casi de inmediato, bajó su propio pantalón para que ambos estuvieran desnudos completamente. Una vez, estando totalmente desprovistos de ropa, Thor hizo que Loki se sentara en el colchón mientras seguía masturbándolo, motivado por los gemidos más constantes que invadían sus oídos.

Sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de ser el responsable de aquellos sonidos celestiales, y miró con lascivia a su consorte, indicándole con la mirada que se proponía a dilatarlo, ofreciendo dos de sus dedos para que Loki los lamiera.

.

En cuanto el beso fuera interrumpido, más por antojo de otra cosa que por necesitar un respiro, Thor se fue directamente a su pezón derecho para morderlo y succionarlo con ansia, entre que lo desnudaba completamente, haciendo luego lo mismo consigo.

Mientras tanto, Loki le acariciaba la nuca, pegándolo a su pecho para que siguiera estimulando con su lengua hasta endurecer el pezón, igual que aquella mano volvía a darle atención placentera a su entrepierna envuelta en fuego. Cuantiosos gemidos atravesaron su garganta, uno tras otro, sintiendo el subir y bajar en su erección, ese bombeo endemoniadamente extasiante que lo ponía más ansioso en cada presión ejercida.

El hechicero empezó a mover suavemente las caderas, haciéndolas conectar con la mano de Thor, empezando a imaginarse que eran estocadas... Penetraciones con las que marcaba a Thor como suyo.

—Mngh... Aah...

Por un instante, su fantasía le hizo creer que así era, que estaba entrando y saliendo de su interior y por eso la sensación de goce incrementaba, sumiéndolo en su propia versión de los hechos. Sin embargo, pronto el nórdico lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le acercara dos dedos. Quería empezar a prepararlo, pero para ese momento, Loki ya tenía otros planes en mente.

—Espera... aún... Aah… Aún no...

Le pidió entre jadeos, tomando su rostro con su diestra para acercarlo y besarlo, entre que iba girando junto con él para quedar a horcajadas suyas y recostar su cuerpo en el otro. Bien sabía que Thor no iba a aceptar a la primera, así que debía usar sus tácticas de seducción y convencimiento carnal para lograr el objetivo de esa noche.

.

El nórdico estaba por acercar sus dedos, muy convencido que Loki los ensalivaría, en lugar de eso, la petición que escuchó lo desorientó un pelo. Le miró con confusión, e iba a preguntarle el motivo cuando el ojiverde lo distrajo con un beso, tomó con fuerza y lo recostó sobre las sábanas, sentándose encima y mirándolo con travesura.

Thor pensó que podría tratarse de un juego erótico previo al verdadero acto, o que quizá iba muy rápido. Aunque usualmente pasaba muy poco tiempo entre que se desnudaban y se tocaban antes de que lo penetrara, pero el ojiazul prefirió seguir la corriente. Apretó las nalgas del otro, acariciándole con insistencia la entrada.

—Ahh... ¿Entonces qué tienes en mente? —preguntó jugando, devolviéndole un gesto lascivo

.

Primer paso, acorralarlo contra la cama, no siendo demasiado obvio para no despertar sospechas. No era la primera vez que Loki se acomodaba en esa posición sobre el nórdico, pero por si acaso, debía seguir actuando _natural_.

Notó un poco de confusión en el rostro de Thor, puesto que seguramente no se esperaba que pospusiera la unión, pero entonces el hechicero aplicó el segundo paso que era la distracción. Le sonrió de modo presuntuoso, acompañando con su mirada más provocadora y deseosa que pudiera evocar, al tiempo que removía suavemente las caderas para hacer tallar ambas erecciones. Un roce sutil, pero que los hizo jadear.

—Uhm... Tengo muchas cosas en mente justo ahora... —mencionó con traviesa insinuación, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir las caricias en su entrada —Relájate... Déjame el resto...

Susurró contra sus labios, lamiéndolos lentamente, para luego descender hasta la pelvis del rubio. Despacio se colocó entre sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarle, y se tendió de pecho contra las sábanas, levantando un poco las caderas para que Thor tuviera una imagen más erótica a la vista.

Entonces, acercó el rostro a la erección que se alzaba orgullosa para darle una larga y lenta, muy lenta, lamida, desde los pliegues de los testículos hasta el glande. Mismo que chupó sugerente, volviendo a repetir el proceso un par de veces más, antes de tomar la base del falo con su diestra y empezar a lengüetear la ranura al centro.

.

Al comienzo, el nórdico no sabía qué pensar de ello, pero en seguida el hechicero se encargó de disipar sus dudas, tendiéndose más abajo hasta llegar a su erección, la cual sostuvo con presión, masajeando y acomodándose de forma que Thor pudiera disfrutar de la vista

—Aaagg...

Jadeó lánguidamente el Dios del Trueno al sentir esa lamida. Cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca, disfrutando la lengua que pasaba en su glande, sacándole más jadeos. Con que eso se proponía. Pues le encantaba la idea, y ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando. Loki tenía un peculiar modo de mover la lengua y su boca, que hacía que las felaciones fueran exorbitantemente placenteras.

Thor empezó a moverse ligeramente contra la boca del hechicero, queriendo que usara su boca con más fuerza, como a él le gustaba.

.

Ante aquel jadeo inicial cargado de éxtasis, Loki vio ganado el segundo paso. No pasaría pronto al tercero para no acelerar el proceso y alterar al rubio. Quería que tuviera su ritmo, quería que Thor estuviera completamente a su merced para que entonces no tuviera como resistirse a probar algo nuevo.

Loki siguió en lo suyo, saciando su hambre por la piel del nórdico, mientras que notaba la erección volverse más rígida con cada lamida que le profería. Más jadeos llenaron sus oídos, alentándolo a seguir degustando el sabor de aquella esencia que humedecía el glande enrojecido. Por lo que dejó en paz la ranura y se dedicó a pasar la punta de la lengua en círculos, mientras su propia erección se friccionaba despacio y de modo no tan necesitado contra la sábana. Solo para estimularse a sí mismo y estar preparado.

Percibió el mover de las caderas de Thor, demandando algo más intenso y fuerte que solo caricias acuosas sobre su erección, y sin esperar el ojiverde atendió su petición. Se acomodó mejor, subiendo un poco más la cabeza, le abrió las piernas para quedar posicionado, tomó con firmeza la base con su diestra y engulló hasta la mitad esa extensión de piel ardiente, empezando las mamadas rápidas y certeras. Subía y bajaba, mirando de vez en cuando al nórdico con sus esmeraldas nubladas, excitándose por verlo estirar la cabeza, gruñendo gutural y apretando los párpados por el placer incontenible que experimentaba.

.

Thor tenía encrespados los pies contra la sábana y sus brazos permanecían detrás de su nuca. Sus párpados se presionaban cuando Loki daba un lengüetazo en la punta, haciendo que su espalda se contrajera al igual que sus rodillas, aunque no muy evidentemente.

Entonces, el hechicero hizo lo que el nórdico tanto deseaba. Su boca engulló su falo, tan solo a la mitad, pero eso bastó para que Thor estirara su cabeza contra la almohada y jadeara.

—Nngh...

Soltó con éxtasis, llevando su diestra a la cabeza de Loki, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones azabaches, empujándolo con algo de ansias para que engullera toda su erección.

.

Y ahí estaba, el deseo y el placer comenzaban a mermar la conciencia de Thor, quien ahora pedía más con su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. Por instinto, Loki sonrió entre las mamadas, no reduciendo el ritmo ni la cadencia, pero tampoco aumentando de golpe. Alzó la mirada, al tiempo que su mano izquierda acariciaba el abdomen del rubio, subiendo hasta el pecho, donde se deleitó con el respiro constante y entrecortado, antes de bajar nuevamente por la piel tibia y sinuosa.

Dejó recargar la palma en la ingle, acariciando despacio, sintiendo el desespero de Thor al presionar su nuca y removerse como si quisiera embestir su boca. Aun así, Loki se permitió sacar todo el falo de entre sus labios, dejando un muy evidente hilillo de saliva mezclada con pre seminal uniendo la comisura de su boca al glande.

—Mejor sostente de las sábanas...

Advirtió con malicia, para luego volver a su posición y meterse todo el falo por completo. Esperó unos momentos en esa posición, engullendo y acostumbrando su garganta a tal grosor, para después deslizarse hacia arriba, succionar la punta un par de veces y volver a tragar la erección. Sacudió un poco, rozó con su lengua el tallo y repitió el proceso antes de volver a mamar a un ritmo constante, manteniendo presionada la base para no dejarlo correrse tan pronto.

.

Aquella advertencia apenas le dio tiempo a Thor de tomar una larga inspiración y prepararse para el siguiente paso de Loki. En seguida, su erección fue envuelta por la boca del hechicero en toda su extensión, casi engrosándose más por ese simple acto.

—Ahh... Ah...

Jadeó encorvando un poco su espalda, pero manteniéndose quieto para que el ojiverde pudiera acomodarse mejor, pues sabía que su hombría era bastante dotada y bastante _extensa_. Cuando Loki empezó las succiones y mamadas con mejor ritmo y lujuria, Thor se dejó consentir con sus atenciones. Mantuvo su diestra sobre el cabello del otro, mordiéndose los labios con malicia y una sonrisa placentera.

Loki le presionaba la base para que no se corriera, pero él no pensaba dejarse ir tan pronto, no hasta consumar su unión como cada noche.

.

El ojiverde podía quedar complacido con el resultado que la distracción estaba mostrando, pues Thor se había dejado abandonar en el placer de aquella felación que se tornaba cada vez más necesitada y fogosa. Sabía que no era tan necesario impedirle por propia mano que su erección estallara, ya que seguramente, cuando el nórdico percibiera cerca el momento, le haría detenerse para proceder a dilatarlo y entonces tomarlo. Y aunque para Loki no importaba el hecho de saciar su gula con el semen de Thor, esta vez tampoco le permitiría terminar... Al menos no para endulzar su paladar.

Dio unas cuantas mamadas profundas más para provocar aquel coro de jadeos tan candentes que delataban el intenso goce de Thor, y luego volvió a sacar esa hombría rígida y húmeda, deslizando la lengua de nueva cuenta sobre el tallo en un trayecto en descenso. Su aliento tibio y entrecortado por la deliciosa longitud que llenaba su boca chocaba contra la piel del otro a propósito, entre que sutil y delicadamente abría los muslos fuertes para hacerse espacio. Bajó más el rostro y su boca atrapó uno de los testículos, totalmente duro, chupándolo y halándolo suavemente, al tiempo que acariciaba las caderas y parte del vientre del rubio con ambas manos.

Empezar a tener el control de la situación era demasiado vicioso, y más todavía, si se obtenía un gemido cargado de lujuria y satisfacción como el que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Loki al escucharlo.

.

—¡Uggh!

Se dio la libertad de exclamar un jadeo placentero con la última mamada, antes de que Loki le atrapara uno de sus testículos con su boca. Sus muslos estaban abiertos tanto como Thor estaba excitado, las manos de su esposo lo tocaban y volvían loco. Le gustaba cómo lo estaba complaciendo, era delirante, fuera de este mundo, como la mayoría de las ocasiones que solían compartir lecho.

—Ahhh... Para... para...

Pidió el nórdico, colocando ambas manos sobre la cabeza del hechicero para subir su mentón, interrumpiendo la felación. A pesar de que estaba disfrutándolo, mucho para sus gustos, Thor no deseaba correrse aún. Primero haría suyo a Loki, primero lo marcaría como siempre y ahora sería él sería quien lo hiciera delirar. Respiró cuanto aire le hacía falta, expandiendo y retrayendo su tórax, flexionó sus rodillas para incorporarse y apoyarse sobre sus hombros, viendo hacia abajo cómo Loki permanecía con la barbilla recargada en su pelvis y acariciando su abdomen.

—Sabes que no me corro hasta no hacerte mío —mencionó con lascivia el Dios del Trueno

.

Se había concentrado tanto en volver loco de placer a Thor, que se había engolosinado con sus testículos y lamiendo el tallo, para luego introducir de nueva cuenta el falo a su boca. Su perversa ansia lo tenía demasiado enviciado, que no se percató que el semen del nórdico podría ser expulsado en cualquier momento, hasta que un par de manos lo retiraron con premura del objeto de su gula insaciable.

Un hilillo de saliva quedó uniendo la barbilla del hechicero al miembro, el cual se rompió al ser relamido por la lengua maliciosa de Loki. Respiraba igual de sofocado que Thor, así como su mirada se había tornado llena de lujuria incontenible. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo de capacidad, no apartando un solo instante la mirada hambrienta sobre los zafiros lascivos, aunque un tanto confusos, pues Loki aún no le daba señas de compartir su pensar.

En otra ocasión, el ojiverde ya se hubiera encimado sobre la pelvis del nórdico y empezado a frotarse, al tiempo que se llevaba los dedos de Thor a la boca para después colocarlos él mismo en su entrada. Pero esa noche sería distinto.

—Mhm... Lo sé... Y sabes también que me fascina que me llenes hasta el hartazgo...

Devolvió en tono demasiado profundo y algo sombrío, acariciando los muslos del rubio, entre que se mordía el labio inferior al recorrer la portentosa anatomía debajo suyo.

—Pero hoy... tendremos un juego nuevo...

Volvió a bajar el rostro, sin dejar de mirarle, aunque esta vez repartiendo besos húmedos desde la ingle, subiendo por el vientre, pasando a los costados y sobre el abdomen, donde succionó ligeramente la piel de sus músculos marcados.

—Te aseguro que será placentero para ambos...

Susurró con goce, llegando al pecho para lamer el pezón izquierdo, hacer círculos a su alrededor y luego mamarlo suave e intenso.

.

Thor apenas soltó una risa gutural con el primer comentario de Loki, sobre estar embelesado al ser suyo. Luego siguió una expresión confusa, pero dispuesta de parte del dios. ¿Algo diferente? ¿Qué podría ser? Conocía a Loki, y seguramente era algo nuevo. Se le decía que ambos lo gozarían como nunca, entonces no habría por qué cuestionar más... ¿O sí?

—Aahh...

Gruñó cuando sintió los dientes y aquella lengua del ojiverde recorrer su pezón izquierdo. Por reflejo cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, tomando con su diestra el cabello azabache y retrayendo un poco el cuello. Era tan jodidamente excitante.

—¿Juego nuevo, eh?

Preguntó dejándose hacer, acariciando la nuca del hechicero, y volviendo a recargarse sobre el colchón con Loki encima.

.

Loki acompañó aquel gruñido extasiado con un quejido meloso y rasposo, manteniendo su lengua entretenida en ese botón endurecido, sintiendo las caricias en su nuca que le erizaban la piel y hacían subir su nivel de malicia, sedienta de experimentar un placer hasta ese momento jamás conocido. Aunque si Thor se volvía un ente sin razón, ni sentido de la moral estando dentro suyo, tomándolo con pasión y delirio, lo más probable sería que le pasara lo mismo. Pero no se quedaría solo con suposiciones basadas en la vivencia ajena, oh no. Esa noche lo averiguaría.

El hechicero percibió como el nórdico accedía ante la mención de un _nuevo juego_ y recostaba la espalda nuevamente sobre la cama, dejando que siguiera colmándolo de atenciones. Era momento de pasar al tercer punto: la persuasión. Si quería que Thor fuera suyo, entonces debía endulzarle el oído y seducirlo muy sutil y con tacto delicado, además de satisfacer su lívido.

Por lo que una vez que Loki dejara el botón libre de la prisión de su boca, se deslizó lentamente sobre los pectorales de Thor, entre pequeñas lamidas que precedían cortos besos, saboreando lo salino de la piel ardiente que recorría con suma paciencia. Su trayecto en ascenso lo llevó a lamer el cuello, subiendo despacio por la zona, terminando en el lóbulo donde mordió sensual y travieso, notando en seguida el ansia que arrobaba al nórdico.

—Oh si... Será un juego muy entretenido...

Le susurró entre una sonrisa perversa, dirigiendo su diestra entre ambos para tomar la erección de Thor y acariciarla, siguiendo su camino hasta los testículos donde apretó suavemente, y extendiendo los dedos para tocar el perineo con el medio. Presionando livianamente, más no yendo más allá... Aún no.

—Uhm... Te gusta, ¿cierto? —indagó bajo y sarcástico, habiendo escuchado un gemido ahogado, mientras delineaba el contorno del oído con sus labios —¿Sabes? He tenido una fantasía contigo que me excita demasiado cada vez que la imagino...

Al revelar parte de la idea, más no detallando exactamente la misma, su lengua se dio el lujo de pasearse por el interior del conducto auditivo, no quitando la mano de donde la tenía: en medio de las piernas de Thor.

.

El ojiazul estiró su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los besos en ascenso, sonrió de lado y finalmente gimió fuerte cuando Loki tomó entre sus dedos su erección, más específicamente sus testículos, para excitarlo más.

—Ah... si…

Jadeó gustoso ante la pregunta, deleitado y embelesado con los dientes que mordían su oreja, y esa lengua que se apoderaba de su canal auditivo.

—¿Una fantasía? —apenas pudo articular palabra, acariciándole la cintura y entreabriendo los ojos —Si te excita, debe ser malditamente placentera, ¿cierto?

.

Rio bajo y presuntuoso ante la respuesta más que complacida que Thor le diera, seguido de su vaga deducción por lo nublado de sus sentidos, acerca de lo placentero de su fantasía.

Vaya que lo era...

—Hmhmhm, así es... —susurró contra su oído, para luego soplar un poco dentro del mismo y presionar el perineo, percibiendo el contraerse del cuerpo musculado —Es tan placentero que me quema de ganas por dentro

.

—Mngh...

Thor mordió su labio inferior en una sonrisa cuando Loki le presionó la entrepierna, contrayendo todo su cuerpo por reflejo. Vaya que traía algo entre manos, estaba muy ansioso por satisfacer esa fantasía suya, al parecer. El tono que usó el hechicero para hablarle al oído lo confirmó.

—Uhmm... Entonces... —sorpresivamente, el nórdico tomó impulso e intercambió posiciones con su consorte, volviendo a quedar arriba —... Debemos hacer algo al respecto, amor mío

.

El hechicero se sorprendió por la reacción impulsiva de Thor, al volver a dejarlo contra la cama. Si bien, aquello podría ser un problema para seguir en su labor de persuadirlo a cambiar de roles, no se dejaría intimidar a la primera. De hecho, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que Thor lograba _avergonzarlo_ a esas alturas. Por lo que teniendo un plan en mente, no se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

—Mhmm... Y lo haremos, amor... Eso no lo dudes...

Le siguió la corriente, viéndole con el ansia de seguir incitándolo a dejarse tocar, atrayéndolo con su diestra para besarlo de forma demandante mientras acariciaba la espalda ancha. Inició un descenso por sus costillas, pasando sobre las nalgas, donde apretó lascivo, y fue un poco más allá, rozando la entrada contraída del nórdico para masajear suave, pero con intención de generar una reacción que lo dejara satisfecho.

.

_Oh, no lo dudo…_

Respondió mentalmente, antes de ser silenciado por un beso apasionado.

Thor deslizó su lengua en la cavidad del otro, saboreando sus dientes, extasiado en ella. Percibió las manos de Loki sobre sus glúteos, apretando y acariciando donde empieza la división entre ellos. El nórdico estiró su cuerpo y se movió contra el del ojiverde. Estaba excitado y, por decirlo, impaciente por consumar el acto.

Fuera cual fuera la fantasía que tuviera Loki, sería mejor que la llevara a cabo, porque el nórdico estaba dispuesto a continuar como su instinto le marcara. Tomó el muslo izquierdo del hechicero, alzándolo para hacer espacio y encimarse completamente. Ambas erecciones chocaron, y Thor empezó a frotarse contra Loki, continuando el beso lo más que sus pulmones le permitían.

.

Loki gimió entre sus bocas, notando las fricciones de la erección de Thor contra la suya, y su pierna siendo colocada sobre la cadera del nórdico. Por un instante pudo pensar en desistir y dejar que el acto siguiera su curso del modo cotidiano: siendo él quien dejara paso libre al deseo de Thor por poseerlo hasta el delirio. Pero eso significaría ser _manso_. Deseaba a Thor, y lo deseaba suyo... por completo.

El apasionado beso húmedo pronto fue historia al agotarse las reservas de aire, aunque también en parte Loki propició la interrupción, al haber alzado el rostro para clavar la cabeza en la almohada por lo candente de las fricciones entre ambos falos. Entreabrió sus esmeraldas cristalinas, enfocando los zafiros que advertían sobre hacer lo que planeaba o sucumbir ante su lujuria de una vez.

Entonces, el hechicero sonrió con malicia y se desvaneció en medio de un tenue resplandor dorado, para volver a aparecer por detrás del nórdico. Le abrazó pegando su pecho a la espalda de éste, junto con todo lo demás, removiéndose un poco y rozando su entrepierna apenas contra el medio de sus glúteos. Lo sintió sobresaltarse y buscó calmarlo con besos desde el hombro hasta el cuello, subiendo luego para besar detrás del oído.

—Tranquilo... —siseó placenteramente, haciéndolo sonar como un suave gemido, delineado la piel con la punta de su lengua y tocando el tórax con caricias delicadas pero intensas —Compláceme esta vez... y haré lo que desees después, cualquier cosa... Sé mío, Thor...

Clamó necesitado, llevando sus labios al cuello donde succionó, entre que sus manos pellizcaban ambos pezones.

.

Habría aguantado unos segundos más unido a los labios de Loki, pero de pronto sintió aire en lugar de labios. El beso estaba terminado, aunque no sentía el cuerpo de su esposo en donde se supone estaba.

Thor enfocó mejor su vista y se dio cuenta que la silueta del hechicero se desvanecía, apareciendo en su espalda. Aquello le hizo sonreír de lado, pero su asombro fue al sentir su erección rozándole la entrada. Era una sensación rara, pero pasajera.

El ojiverde le susurró que se tranquilizara, pero el comentario que le siguió no lo calmó del todo, aunque la forma de besarle la nuca y apretar sus pezones fue celestial. Thor abrió ambos párpados anonadado de lo que Loki había pedido, pero en seguida su expresión se tornó calma, porque no se imaginó que el contexto fuera tan literal. Quizá Loki se refería a renovar su promesa de ser siempre suyo, el amor que le tenía.

—Ahh... ¿Tuyo? —el nórdico jadeó un poco, girándose, permitiendo que Loki volviera a sentarse a horcajadas suyas —Sabes que soy tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo... Así como tú eres mío

Acarició sus muslos que descansaban alrededor de su cadera.

—¿Eso... es lo que quieres decir?... ¿Cierto?

.

La idea de Loki de mantenerlo así, con su espalda pegada a su pecho, se vio truncada cuando Thor se diera vuelta y se recostara nuevamente. El hechicero se sentó sobre su pelvis, sintiéndose un poco ansioso por que parecía complicarse el asunto. Aun así, no se detendría ahora.

—Uhm... Lo sé... Sé que eres mío... Tus labios, tu mirar, tu respirar, tu pensamiento, cada fibra de tu ser es mía, igual que yo te pertenezco... —decía de modo insinuante, notando las caricias en sus muslos —Pero hay algo más que aún no tengo... No por completo...

Se reclinó sobre el cuerpo del nórdico, apoyando las palmas sobre la cama, justo a cada lado del rostro de Thor. Descendió un poco para darle un par de besos cortos, ligeramente chasqueantes, antes de verlo fijo y decidido, hambriento de él.

—Tu cuerpo es mío por fuera... pero quiero que sea mío por dentro, solo una vez... Solo esta noche y te prometo jamás volver a pedírtelo... —jadeó por sentirse demasiado lleno de lujuria

.

Había veces que el propio nórdico no entendía las expresiones del hechicero, a pesar de conocerlo más que nadie en todo el cosmos, y con justa razón se dibujó un semblante intrigado cuando éste le insinuara una idea de dominio. Al primer comentario no comprendió aun.

Loki lo besó para revelarle con más contexto su idea, la fantasía que planeaba para esa noche. Thor quedó estupefacto, tragó saliva arrugando el entrecejo. Ciertamente no se esperaba que la propuesta fuera... esa. La excitación que lo arrobaba aminoró un poco con la revelación, pero al contrario suyo, su esposo se veía con deseos de llegar hasta el final.

—Ahh... Es algo repentino... —dudó en su respuesta, viendo al hechicero

No estaba molesto o amenazado, pero si un poco acorralado. Sería Loki quien lo reclamaría como suyo. Estaba en un aprieto emocional.

Thor mantuvo sus manos sobre los muslos del ojiverde, bailando sus pupilas en sus facciones más que ansiosas. Era de pensar, quizá una ocasión no dañaría a nadie, además... le dijo que sería placentero. Aunque fue inevitable que llegara a la mente del rubio la primera noche que él invadió al hechicero, el rostro acongojado y con mueca de dolor, los gemidos que el nórdico había creído eran de sufrimiento... Sería experimentar juntos, pero como cualquier experimento con algo nuevo, causa algo de pánico.

—Tú, en serio... ¿lo deseas?

Preguntó para asegurarse que no era una broma. De no serla, debería negociarle algo.

.

Por un instante, Loki pudo creer que al ser más _explícito_ en lo que deseaba, Thor simplemente lo tumbaría contra la cama y empezaría a rebatir para defender su posición como el activo en la relación, procediendo a tomarlo sin mucha _compasión_ para dejarlo más claro. No le temía a ese tipo de reacción, por supuesto, pero algo le decía que si no lo hizo en los primeros segundos luego de escucharlo, no lo haría ahora. Y menos creyó que lo apartaría, notando su semblante confuso y desorientado.

Percibir que Thor estaba en un dilema, sobre ceder o aferrarse a su sitio como dominante, hizo que el hechicero incrementara su nivel de lívido y malicia. Estaba dudando, eso era tener ganada la mitad de su correspondencia. Solo faltaba dar el toque final para fragmentar esa frágil renuencia, e incitarlo a sucumbir junto con él.

—Si no lo deseara tanto como lo hago, simplemente no te lo habría mencionado...

Dio réplica en tono bajo pero profundo, dando una suave caricia con su nariz sobre la del nórdico, mientras dejaba que sus labios y aliento chocaran contra los ajenos.

—No pienses que dejarte dominar una vez te quitará lo que eres... Jamás perderás tu sitio ante mí, porque no hay nada más que me llene en todo el infinito que tu...

Loki fue ladeando el rostro lentamente, rozando con labios y punta de nariz la piel del rostro de Thor, yendo por el costado derecho para depositar un beso devoto en su cuello, luego uno entre la unión del mismo y la oreja, subiendo y dejando otro más entre la sien y la esquina del párpado. Entre tanto, sus antebrazos se reacomodaron mejor sobre la cama, escondiéndose por debajo de la almohada, entre que bajaba el pecho y se tendía de nueva cuenta sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

—Después de hoy... nunca volveré a insinuarte siquiera que cambiemos de lugar... —de nuevo llevó sus labios al oído del nórdico para reforzar la sugestión —Jamás podría renunciar a dejar de sentirme tuyo cada noche, cada día, en cada instante... Solo déjame cumplir este pequeño capricho, y te lo compensaré como y cuanto quieras —empezó a morder el contorno del oído muy despacio

.

Thor no sabía qué estaba abrumándolo más, si el modo tan tentador y provocativo que tenía Loki para convencerlo, prometiéndole pasar las noches siguientes como un paraíso viviente, o las caricias de las que se valía para persuadirlo. Había sido muy sensual y erótico el modo de plantearle que _se lo compensaría en cualquier forma_, tanto que a Thor se le erizó la piel de solo pensar lo que podría hacer con el hechicero, luego de esa noche. De esa larga, y seguramente, intensa noche.

El nórdico parpadeó varias veces, pensando con claridad. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una mente despejada y no empapada de calentura. Aunque fue astuto de parte Loki decírselo en la cama, necesitaba meditar. Se incorporó con el pelinegro sentado sobre él. Recargó su frente en el pecho del otro, tratando de tomar una decisión.

—Espera un segundo —pidió

_¿Qué diablos hago? Si le digo que no, me estoy negando a satisfacerlo. Y yo siempre haría lo que fuera para que Loki disfrute el sexo... Uhm, por otro lado, si accedo... Significaría que él... Se supone que siempre soy el dominante, sería raro. Creo que es bueno experimentar, pero sigue sonando aterrador el acto, pero si Loki lo ejecuta no debe ser malo. Siempre que penetro a Loki, él siempre ruega por más, me ha gritado muchas cosas, me ha rasguñado por el placer... ¿No sería lo mismo si me lo hace? Pero, ¿y si decide volver a hacerlo? ¿Y si quiere que siempre sea sumiso?... ¡Aggh! Es un callejón sin salida... Vamos Thor, piensa... ¿Tu orgullo o la satisfacción de Loki? Es obvia la respuesta, ¿no? Digo... Le prometí ser menos egoísta…_

Estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos. Saliendo de la duda, pero con un pensamiento nuevo que lo sumía otra vez a repasar los posibles escenarios. Se estaba tardando mucho, lo pudo notar por un suspiro cansado que Loki dio. Por un segundo creyó que se aburriría y dejaría la alcoba, pero eso equivaldría a salir decepcionado.

—De acuerdo —Thor incorporó su cabeza, viendo a su pareja con algo de seriedad —Una vez, y solo porque te amo —alzó ambas cejas para recalcar sus condiciones

.

Loki seguía entretenido mordisqueando y tentando la piel con la punta de su lengua de modo sugerente, esperando por la resolución de Thor. Estaba casi por completo seguro que con aquel trato de complacerlo de vuelta como deseara que lo hiciera, a cambio de permitirle ser dueño de su cuerpo esa única noche, daría su brazo a torcer. La idea era sembrarle ideas de lo que podría querer como compensación, y seguramente se dejaría llevar por aquel _pago en especie_.

De pronto, el nórdico se removió debajo, lo que alertó un poco al hechicero, más no se movió de su lugar. Thor se había sentado y pegado su frente en su pecho, pidiéndole tiempo para pensarlo. Con aquello, Loki sonrió de medio lado, un poco altivo, pero aun con expectativa. No pronunció una sola palabra para que su esposo pudiera _meditar_ con detenimiento. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a tardar más de un segundo en decidirse, lo que provocaba que el ojiverde se impacientara ligeramente y exhalara un suspiro cansado.

La otra opción era ponerlo bajo un hechizo y hacerlo desistir de su negación, pero si lo iban a hacer, sería con ambas partes de acuerdo. Así los dos disfrutarían por igual, y eso era lo que Loki deseaba, que Thor experimentara a la par suya ese placer delirante que él mismo vivía estando en sus brazos.

Estuvo a punto de emitir un: _Bien, si no quieres entonces déjalo... No voy a obligarte a complacerme_, como último recurso. Tal vez si lo escuchaba con ese tono indiferente y hasta dolido funcionaría. Pero no tuvo que usar tal artimaña chantajista, pues Thor ya le respondía... Aceptaba. Le permitiría tomarlo esa vez y solo esa vez.

—Mmhm... Te hice una promesa, amor mío... Solo será una sola vez...

Le dijo con picardía, rodeando el cuello del nórdico con su brazo derecho, mientras que el otro se apoyaba en la cama, comenzando a empujarlo suavemente para recostarlo y él quedar en cuatro.

—Voy a llevarte al mismo Valhalla... —murmuraba detallando sus labios con la mirada sedienta de sus besos —Te haré delirar, igual que tú lo haces conmigo... —lamió sutilmente su boca —No querrás que me detenga... —finalmente haló su labio inferior para darle otro beso lleno de pasión y saliva

.

Al darle el control total, el nórdico fue recostado de nuevo en la cama, con una franca expresión de susto. Confiaba en Loki, pero su mirada lasciva y la forma de hablarle, sinceramente estaban lejos de darle calma.

¿De dónde había sacado tales modos? ¿Cómo aprendió a hablarle tan seductoramente? ¿Lo habría escuchado de...? Por supuesto. ¿Quién más habría sido la figura perfecta de imitación, sino de él mismo? Las frases que usaba, su manera de hablarle y ambientar la situación las había aprendido del mismo Dios del Trueno. Y vaya que había aprendido, porque no pasaba un día que Thor no le hiciera el amor. Sus tácticas las tenía muy bien estudiadas.

Quizá lo disfrutaría bastante, quizá no tenía que ponerse tan nervioso, considerando que era su primera vez, de esa forma. Se dejó mimar con el beso de Loki, permitiría que lo tocara si eso lo calmaba, que lo persuadiera para tranquilizarlo.

.

Notando la total sumisión y correspondencia del nórdico, Loki se permitió irlo induciendo en el terreno. Siguió besándolo con fuego, metiendo su lengua para deleitarse con la ajena en una danza de pasión húmeda, mientras que lentamente sus manos recorrían los costados de aquella fuerte anatomía. Llegó solo hasta la cintura, puesto que seguía colocado a horcajadas del rubio y no podía seguir más allá por la obstrucción de sus propios muslos. Pero no tenía planeado quitarse de ahí, era parte de lo que vendría después.

El contacto entre sus labios continuaba sin menguar un solo instante, mordiendo y succionando, quitando el aire, encendiendo de nuevo esa hoguera que había quedado a medias. Loki jadeaba por la excitación de saberse con el permiso para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos deseos, friccionando suave y rítmicamente su erección contra la de Thor para estimularlos a ambos y preparar el camino a la gloria.

—Aah... Te daré el mejor de los placeres que puedas experimentar...

Dijo entrecortado al romperse el beso, llevando de inmediato sus labios a succionar el cuello del rubio, entre que acariciaba todo su frente con ímpetu y necesidad.

.

Al acabar el beso, que ninguno de los dos era capaz de sostener por la falta de aire, Thor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello perfectamente expuesto para la boca de Loki, quien lo besó y succionó diciéndole aquello con la mayor de las perversidades. Tal como lo hacía el rubio.

Thor enredó sus dedos entre el cabello que caía sobre los hombros del hechicero, casi le causaba diversión el modo que usaba Loki para _someterlo_, pero como siempre, no debía subestimarlo.

—Ahh... —cerró los ojos y acarició la cintura del ojiverde —Cuando soy yo quien lo dice, suelo tener enterrados dos dedos en ti... Eso me preocupa un poco...

Si, podía confiar en él, pero nada opacaba que estaba sumamente nervioso.

.

Si con solo saberse con el control total ya estaba excitado sobremanera, las caricias de Thor y sus jadeos lo encendían más todavía, provocando que su erección palpitara ansiosa. Pero era pronto para dejarse envolver por el fuego de la lujuria, aun debía preparar a Thor, y justamente las palabras que éste le dijera lo alentaron a comenzar.

—Entonces que bien... que lo dije antes y no mientras lo hacía sin avisarte... —dijo contra la piel enrojecida por las succiones, subiendo luego el rostro para encarar al nórdico —Date vuelta... —pidió con perversa intención, atravesando con sus esmeraldas aquel par de zafiros inquietos

.

—Uhm... Mejor me quedo así. Sabes, me causa algo de ansiedad estar de pecho contra la cama —respondió un poco pálido, evadiendo la orden

Estaba dispuesto a todo lo que Loki quisiera, o la mayor parte. Si bien estaba excitado, si bien el restriego de la erección del hechicero era el paraíso, si bien amaba sus besos, estaba dos por ciento inseguro de lo que hacía. Era un porcentaje bajo, pero ahí estaba.

No era como si no supiera qué iba a hacer, dioses, lo hacía con Loki todo el tiempo, pero era MUY distinto. Tampoco quería negarle o bajar sus ánimos con su resistencia, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a ser el de arriba, y era complicado hacerse a la idea de _recibir_.

—... Ammm, vale, me doy vuelta —dijo al notar a su esposo algo _resentido_ por su comentario inicial

Sin mencionar u objetar más, se colocó en la posición que el hechicero solicitaba. Su corazón latía tan solo de ver la silueta de Loki en la pared sobre la suya y en seguida apretó las sabanas, respirando muy rápido.

.

Ante la negativa inicial de Thor por querer acatar su petición, que más bien era ya una clase de orden por lo ansioso que se encontraba, Loki le miró con cierto recelo, casi echándole en cara que había aceptado el trato. Sin embargo, solo bastó sentenciarlo en silencio para que el nórdico le obedeciera sin rechistar más. Entonces, el ojiverde volvió a un semblante presuntuoso y bastante sádico, al tener ahora toda la retaguardia de Thor para su propio deleite. No cabía duda que tanto tiempo de prepararse físicamente en los entrenamientos, había forjado la perfección del cuerpo que podía jactarse de ser tocado únicamente por sus manos.

Loki se relamió los labios con lascivia, recorriendo con la mirada desde la espalda ancha hasta los glúteos firmes y parte de los muslos marcados, sintiendo el calor acumulándose en su vientre y un dulce escalofrío placentero atravesar su espina dorsal. Aquello sí que iba a ser algo bastante interesante.

—Mmm, sin duda... es un panorama bastante tentador a la vista...

Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Thor, abriéndolas de modo suave para no alterarlo, entre que bajaba el rostro y empezaba a repartir besos desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca.

—Relájate... Lo haré despacio...

Susurró a su oído a modo de calmarlo, pues lo percibía tenso y asustado. Luego de eso se retrajo, agachó el rostro, abrió con sus pulgares las nalgas del rubio y adentró su lengua por en medio, lengüeteando repetidas ocasiones desde el perineo hasta la parte trasera de los testículos, y después yendo a salivar la entrada con vehemencia.

.

Pedirle que se relajara en realidad no era del todo buena idea. Thor seguía aferrado a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, buscando un modo de calmarse y pensar que no era muy extraño ser el de abajo por primera vez en su vida. Los besos en su espalda apenas lograron destensar mus músculos, pero todo su cuerpo se contrajo violentamente al sentir los pulgares de Loki abriéndole las nalgas, y se contrajo aún más con la extensa lamida desde sus testículos hasta su propia entrada. Sentía la lengua tibia que le recorría todo con suma delicia.

Arqueó su cuello hacia atrás, enterrando las uñas a la cama y ahogando un gemido. Nunca había sentido algo así...era nuevo. Muy nuevo.

.

Sintió el contraerse del cuerpo de Thor, especialmente en la zona donde se encontraba estimulando con la lengua. Sabía que estaba nervioso, y vaya que debía estarlo, una primera vez siempre provoca temor e incertidumbre. Pero Loki buscaría la forma de hacerlo soltarse, de confiar y dejarse llevar, igual que el nórdico lo hiciera con él tiempo atrás.

Concentrado en seguir preparando terreno, el hechicero tomó la base del falo con su diestra, comenzando a masturbar con delicado tacto, pero firme para provocar a Thor y excitarlo más. Llevó su mano hasta el glande y se dedicó a pasar el pulgar por encima, haciendo círculos y presionando suavemente por encima de la ranura. Sonrió de medio lado, escuchando ese gemido ahogado en la garganta del rubio. Poco a poco cedería.

.

En otras ocasiones la masturbación era mutua, pero ahora, Loki estaba bombeando su erección y él se aferraba a las sábanas. En cuanto sintió que el hechicero empezaba a masajear su glande con el pulgar y a presionar, Thor hundió su rostro contra la almohada, sosteniéndose de los antebrazos para permitirle a su esposo tocarlo más.

—Ahh... Aggh...

Gimió con éxtasis, empezaba a disfrutar de nuevo. No estaba completamente relajado, pero al menos había dejado de temblar. Por inercia Thor empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la masturbación, percibiendo que el pre seminal emanaba poco a poco.

.

Justo cuando Thor alzara las caderas, dándole más espacio a su mano para seguirlo masturbando a placer, y empezando a moverse en un sensual vaivén contra su mano, la cual ya se humedecía por el pre seminal emanado, Loki olvidó la delicadeza... Hasta cierto punto.

Deslizó su lengua una vez más por todo el medio hasta volver a succionar los testículos, uno a uno con lascivia, sin dejar de masajear el glande y por debajo del mismo. Notó que Thor temblaba por el goce recibido, y a decir por el jadeo desesperado que había sido acallado contra la almohada, el hechicero intuyó que si continuaba a ese ritmo lo haría correrse. Y esta vez no se detendría hasta que lo hiciera, era parte del proceso y la idea: empapar su mano de su esencia para subir de nivel.

Así, mientras seguía provocando el clímax de Thor, se dedicaba a lamer y estimular los testículos con su boca, entre que el pulgar de su izquierda pasaba por encima de la entrada del nórdico y presionaba suavemente, más no introduciendo el dígito aun.

.

Por la forma que estaba masturbándolo, no le cupo duda al nórdico que la intención sombría y perversa de Loki era hacerlo correrse, y vaya que no le faltaba mucho para lograrlo, puesto que la lengua de Loki entró en acción lamiendo sus testículos y su otra mano empezaba a estimular la zona.

—Aggh... Dioses... —suspiró intentando aguantar el ritmo de tres estímulos a la vez

Con el bombeo en su miembro, presionar su entrada y la lengua de Loki haciendo maravillas, Thor empezó a sentir una corriente por todo el cuerpo, con el pecho expandido totalmente y sus manos rasgando debajo suyo. Comenzó a arquearse violentamente y pronto su garganta se cerró, y toda la adrenalina acumulada estalló al eyacularse vastamente sobre la mano derecha del hechicero.

.

Aquel susurro lleno de agónico éxtasis provocó en Loki una sensación de placer inmensurable, junto con el endurecerse de su erección, hasta el punto de verse tentado a tocarse para satisfacer su necesidad carnal. Sin embargo, soportaría la tentación puesto que si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que se dejara llevar y terminara llegando al orgasmo sin haber reclamado a Thor como suyo. Y ese no era el plan.

Así que apegándose a la estrategia, el hechicero continuó con su labor, masturbando, presionando y succionando, percibiendo el cuerpo del nórdico empezar a contraerse. Abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza lo más que pudo para no interrumpir lo que su lengua hacía entre las piernas de Thor, encontrando la espalda del rubio curvada en una bastante provocativa y candente escena, escuchando a los segundos ese gemido forzado a ser contenido en su garganta, mientras su mano se humedecía y comenzaba a escurrir por el semen que Thor dejara correr libremente.

Loki, totalmente complacido, sobó un poco más por toda la extensión del miembro antes de incorporarse con una media sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, acompañando con una mirada decidida. Entonces, sacó su diestra de debajo del nórdico, y con la palma izquierda se apoyó sobre la curvatura entre la espalda y la cintura para hacerlo bajar y recostarse completamente.

—Bueno chico

Se tendió ligeramente sobre Thor, solo para chocar su pecho contra la espalda que subía y bajaba constante por el respirar acelerado de su esposo, mientras susurraba con malicia cerca de su rostro. Con sigilo fue abriendo las piernas del rubio con las suyas, entre que iba llevando su diestra bañada en semen hasta la entrada tibia y cerrada... Virgen. Justo al momento en que hizo contacto, sintió el sobresalto del nórdico, acompañado de un débil murmullo dudoso y temeroso. Cosa que al hechicero le pareció sumamente excitante y perverso.

—Ssshh... No es tan terrible como imaginas. De otro modo, ¿crees que te dejaría hacerlo conmigo?

Susurraba con su aliento chocando en su oído para irlo preparando, no dejando de dar suaves masajes a la estrada con dos de sus dedos para darle tiempo.

—Ese breve instante de dolor, precede un placer aún más grande... Tú lo has visto cuando me tomas y me haces tuyo en esta misma cama...

En ese instante, Loki introdujo lentamente un primer dígito, deslizándolo con delicadeza pero firme a la vez, notando el contraerse inmediato de las paredes internas, algo que le hizo jadear por lo bien que se sentía... Y era solo su dedo el que se había incrustado dentro.

.

Entre que Loki limpiaba lo último de su semen y se tendía sobre su espalda, el nórdico empezaba a presentir que era hora, que el hechicero lo haría suyo. No se equivocó, puesto que notó los dedos del otro sobre su entrada, masajeando, asegurándole que no pasaría nada malo, basándose en experiencia propia.

Thor miró de reojo al pelinegro, suspirando con la estimulación en su entrada. Estaba disfrutándolo, era una sensación nueva porque esa parte de su cuerpo nunca la había tocado nadie, ni él mismo. Estaba en letargo, dejándose llevar por el placer de la primera vez, hasta que Loki introdujo un dedo.

—Ahh... Loki...

De inmediato todo su cuerpo se contrajo ante el intruso, provocando que Thor se removiera un poco por lo incómodo que se sentía. No era dolor, pero era una sensación rara, muy extraña. Intentó respirar con calma y abrir más sus piernas, debía hacer lo que Loki hacía cuando él lo dilataba. Había observado que trataba de concentrarse en el placer, y confiar en él.

.

—Hmhmhm, eso es lo que siento cada vez que pretendes entrar en mí…

Murmuró con sus labios rozando la parte trasera del oído del nórdico, empezando a meter y sacar aquel largo dígito, deslizándose gracias al semen que lo recubría.

—Debo confesar que... tu estrechez está excitándome más de lo que imaginé... Ya me imagino dentro de ti, haciéndote delirar, mostrándote un nuevo panorama lleno de placer... El panorama que yo mismo veo cada vez que me haces el amor...

No dejó de hablarle un solo instante, en ese tono siseante y provocador, para que siguiera respondiendo a cada estímulo y recibiera un segundo intruso con la misma parsimonia con que el primero se introdujera.

.

—Nnngh...

Gimió gutural, oyendo atentamente la voz del hechicero en su oído, sus labios rozándole el hélix y su dedo moviéndose dentro suyo.

Thor hundió su rostro en la almohada, tratando de relajarse, aunque con el dedo dentro suyo estaba muy alterado, aunque no lo admitía. Sus uñas estaban a nada de hacer agujeros en la sábana, no teniendo de dónde agarrarse. Loki estaba usando el mismo tono que él usaba para hacerlo enloquecer. Ya le había aprendido ciertas mañas, y por lo que experimentaba, funcionaban. Estaba experimentando un calor nuevo, diferente, abrumador en su entrepierna, mientras que Loki introducía un segundo dígito.

—Ahh... —jadeó bajo con ambos dedos dentro

Empezó a respirar por la boca por la opresión en el pecho. Era casi extremo estarlo dilatando, aun debía acostumbrarse.

.

El hechicero se mordió el labio inferior con aquel conjunto de gemidos y jadeos que Thor buscaba reprimir. No lo engañaba, comenzaba a disfrutarlo, y debía ser así, de lo contrario su garganta no se cerraría tratando de contener aquellos sonidos que evidenciaban su goce, y menos aún, percibiría un muy tenue contoneo de caderas. Además, por experiencia propia, Loki sabía que en ese preciso momento, el nórdico debería estar sintiendo demasiado calor propagándose desde su entrada hacia todo el cuerpo.

—No temas... Solo déjate llevar... Imagina cuando tú me lo haces... Veme pidiendo más...

Recitaba suave y ansioso, embistiendo con sus dedos con paciencia y mucho tacto, al notar que las manos de Thor estaban prácticamente desgarrando las sábanas. Vaya exageración, si apenas lo estaba dilatando. Aunque Loki no podía negar que verlo así lo llenaba de un sadismo lujurioso bastante intenso.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que iniciara una táctica de tortura sadomasoquista, a pesar de sonar tentador, por lo que mantendría la idea principal: unirse a Thor, hacerlo suyo y hacerlo experimentar aquello que él sentía cada vez que yacía entre sus brazos. Una sola vez deseaba compartir con él un idilio distinto pero satisfactorio para ambos.

—Aah, Thor...

Jadeó contra su oído, llevando un ritmo acompasado con sus dedos penetrándolo, retrayéndolos y luego insertándolos despacio, para luego hacer círculos y de vez en vez separar por dentro al abrir livianamente ambos dígitos. A cambio de ello, Loki recibió un temblor interno del cuerpo de Thor, mismo que provocó que su erección goteara pre seminal y su vientre se llenara de fuego abrazador, desesperado por ser extinto entre las piernas del nórdico.

.

Estaba dejándose llevar lo más que su cuerpo podía, pero ya tenía la costumbre de no hablar mucho, sino escuchar los jadeos de Loki para satisfacer su audición, solo que ahora sería al revés. Quizá el hechicero buscaba oír lo excitado que se encontraba, pero el ojiazul intentaba tranquilizarse.

Aquello de _pedirle más_ al hechicero no era muy fácil de conceder, porque su entrada estaba bastante estrecha igual que su pensamiento. Lo estaba disfrutando, bastante, de hecho estaba estremeciéndose por el calor que lo arrobaba. Era incómodo tener dos dedos dentro pero tampoco era malo, no si se sentía en las nubes, extasiado de placer. Podía sentir absolutamente TODO lo que Loki hacía con los dedos, lo cual había aprendido de él, cuando los abría y movía en círculos, dejando todo húmedo. Era delicioso cuando Thor se lo hacía, y ahora veía el por qué siempre terminaba gimiendo a su merced.

—Ahh... Solo... Hazlo...

Pidió porque si continuaba dilatándolo se arrepentiría. Entre más tardara, quizá cambiaría de opinión, sobre todo por la reacción tan sensible que estaba teniendo por un par de dígitos.

.

Un semblante totalmente malicioso y lleno de victoria se plasmó en el rostro sonrojado de Loki, habiendo escuchado esa petición sumamente urgente por parte de Thor. O ya estaba demasiado ansioso por sentirlo, o lo pedía porque no soportaría más tiempo antes de pararlo y dejar todo a medias. Siendo así, Loki no estaba en posición de perder más tiempo con el previo. Y a su juicio, Thor estaba más que listo. No era como que su erección fuera tan descomunal como la del nórdico, aunque si tenía buenos atributos con qué defenderse.

—Hmhm, qué impaciente... —dijo un poco burlón, pero dando una última estocada con sus dedos antes de retraerlos y sacarlos del canal —Pero ciertamente... tampoco resisto más espera...

Declaró al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las piernas de Thor, tomando los muslos para alzar las caderas y dejarlas a la altura de su pelvis, notando al instante como el rubio se aferrarse de la almohada, mientras que cerraba los ojos y respiraba copiosamente. Procedió a masturbarse un poco para lubricar su falo y así hacerlo menos _incómodo_. Tomó con su izquierda la cadera y entonces acercó el glande a la entrada dilatada. Rozó un poco para darle aviso de que lo haría, pero quiso acompañar aquello con un beso en el hombro derecho y una última frase.

—Respira... Lo haré despacio...

Dicho esto, Loki presionó para incrustar el glande, siendo inmediatamente recibido por una deliciosa contracción que lo hizo gemir y alzar la cabeza. Avanzó un poco más y entonces su mano derecha se ubicó al costado de Thor, apoyándose y aguardando antes de continuar.

.

Thor cerró los ojos, los dedos de Loki terminaron de hacer su trabajo. El hechicero le advertía al oído lo que presentía, para lo cual le sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas, tomarle las caderas para alzarlas y darle un beso en el hombro en un intento de serenarlo. Sabía que aun con todas las frases de advertencia el resultado sería el mismo, pero siempre había algo en la voz de Loki que lo calmaba. Seguramente eso mismo pasó cuando él lo hizo suyo por primera vez: el sonido de su voz lo tranquilizó y sus múltiples caricias a los costados.

Entonces sintió el miembro del ojiverde rozar su entrada y presionarla, para finalmente enterrarse despacio.

—Agghh... Aahh...

Jadeo con algo de dolor, parecido a quemazón dentro suyo. Apretó los párpados tan fuerte como podía. No estaba en su naturaleza alzar la voz, mucho menos gritar, aunque eso no impidió que el jadeo inicial sonara más a un alarido que un jadeo en sí mismo. Dolía, y bastante, a pesar de saber que Loki no era tan grueso como él. Ahora entendía el miedo de la primera vez al hacerlo suyo... Le sorprendía no haberlo destrozado en aquella ocasión, o en las siguientes.

Sus uñas rasgaron más, pero Thor permaneció con el porte orgulloso, siempre había sido así y eso era no quebrarse, ni siquiera frente a Loki. Era una cuestión de identidad, porque nunca había hecho eso antes, o pensado siquiera que pudiese llegar a ocurrir. Sintió entonces el falo a la mitad. Empezaría a disfrutarlo en cualquier momento, eso esperaba.

.

Muy despacio fue introduciéndose en Thor, alojando la mitad de su erección y esperando un poco, a pesar de que las paredes lo apresaban tan deliciosas y calientes, húmedas, que lo hacían querer enterrarse sin mayor delicadeza. Pero se trataba de darle goce, no sufrimiento de más.

Escuchó los jadeos, casi alaridos, que buscaban ser lo menos estruendosos, pese a que seguramente sentía partirse en dos. Aquello era una clara muestra del orgullo que Thor aún mantenía intacto, y en parte eso le gustaba a Loki, que no se dejara dominar tan fácil, o al menos que su firmeza todavía estuviera en pie. Así estaba convencido de que conforme el acto se llevara a cabo, iría cediendo más y más al placer del momento, hasta que no pudiera resistir más y lo gritara... O lo evidenciara de forma poco menos reprimida.

—Aagh... Aah... Mngh...

Al poco, Loki había deslizado completamente su falo hasta quedar incrustado en el canal, entre que soltaba jadeos y gemidos que había contenido en el proceso. Sin duda alguna, estar unido así con Thor era un placer sublime, elevado y demasiado sofocante. Ahora comprendía porque el nórdico simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo suyo cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Era realmente magnífico verse enterrado y envuelto por un fuego ardiente, mientras percibía contracciones succionando su miembro para llevarlo más adentro. Glorioso.

.

La columna de Thor empezó a moverse casi de forma contorsionista contra la cama, no emitiendo ningún sonido, quizá por la enorme fuerza de voluntad que conservaba, o porque su mente no dejaba a un lado su lado dominante. Escuchó que Loki disfrutaba estar dentro de su cuerpo, y seguramente estaría extasiado como él solía estarlo cuando lo reclamaba suyo. Ligeramente giró el rostro, mirando los esmeraldas del otro y cerrando de inmediato los suyos.

Quemaba, era un dolor indescriptible, pero tolerable. Thor tomó una gran bocanada de aire para ir respirando y calmarse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, en las sombras reflejadas en ella y el ligero movimiento de Loki para empezar las embestidas. Esta vez, Thor empezó a hiperventilar en lugar de sacar su voz, sintiendo como la primer estocada lo partía en dos.

.

Había cerrado los ojos para percibir mejor toda esa ola de nuevas sensaciones que lo abrumaban y extasiaban por igual, mientras dejaba que ambos se acostumbraran al otro quedándose quieto. Ciertamente imaginarlo era una cosa, pero llevar a cabo tal fantasía en el mundo real, era mucho mejor que jugar mentalmente a las adivinanzas.

Instantes después de estar sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, y el fuego del deseo quemar su piel, el hechicero entreabrió sus esmeraldas cristalinas, plagadas de lujuria incontenible, notando el removerse del cuerpo de Thor. Enfocó su espalda y observó cómo se retorcía por el dolor y la incómoda sensación de una invasión profunda, misma que Loki conocía perfectamente. Así como conocía el goce que sobrevendría después.

Recorrió con la mirada en ascenso por la piel aperlada a la luz de las antorchas, hasta topar los zafiros entre angustiosos y nublados que pronto le apartaron la vista. Notó su ceño fruncido, el sudor en su sien y pómulos sonrojados por el esfuerzo, sus manos aferrándose con desespero de las sábanas, su respiración errática y temblorosa por intuir lo que vendría. Aquello solo excitó más al hechicero, quien aferrando las caderas de Thor con posesión y sutileza mezcladas, dio una primera estocada suave, lenta, profunda, quedándose adherido y sin moverse por breves segundos, para después retraerse pero sin sacar el falo. Solo meciéndose despacio para que Thor se fuera acostumbrando y su entrada cediera poco a poco.

—Ngh... Relájate... Pasará dentro de poco...

Buscó darle consuelo con esas palabras, mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas y muslos, subiendo de nuevo, yendo ahora a los costados y por sobre la espina dorsal.

.

Las caricias en sus muslos y cadera destensaron un poco el cuerpo del nórdico. Aunque seguía teniendo ese escozor en su entrada y la sensación de ardor con quemadura, escuchó la voz de Loki, que bien lo hipnotizó para que fuera relajándose un poco. Sintió que el falo se retraía pero continuaba dentro suyo, podía sentir su forma cilíndrica a la perfección, así como su entrada se expandía por su tamaño. Le seguía pareciendo raro y conservaba algo del dolor de ser marcado, pero confiaba ciegamente en Loki porque él tenía experiencia de sobra en ser el de abajo.

Asintió ante lo dicho, intentando tomar una de sus manos, la derecha que descansaba sobre su muslo.

—Ahh... Muévete ahora, o no podré... Nggh... No podré sentirlo... —susurró pasando saliva

.

Aquella petición proferida por Thor entre jadeos, que más sonara a clamo, mientras tomaba su mano derecha con la suya, hizo que Loki sonriera en medio de lo nublado de sus sentidos. Aun buscaba procesar y coordinar tanto placer, que si no fuera por el escaso autocontrol con el que aun contaba, estaría corriéndose justo en ese instante.

—Como... su alteza... Agh... ordene...

Usó un poco de sarcasmo, recibiendo un gruñido inconforme por parte del nórdico, lo que alimentó aún más su malicia. Lo haría disfrutar como nunca, como él disfrutaba hasta la locura.

Entonces, el hechicero sujetó con firmeza las caderas de Thor, enderezó la espalda, se removió muy apenas y comenzó con las penetraciones. Primero suaves, una tras otra, moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás en un compás rítmico y constante, sintiendo las paredes apretar su erección de forma tan sublime que su garganta se llenó de lánguidos gemidos sofocados.

—Aah... Thor...

Como si fuese su esposo quien lo estuviera embistiendo, Loki alzó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y pronunciando su nombre con lascivo deseo, aumentando de a poco los movimientos, conforme notaba menos tenso el canal.

.

Entonces, como él mismo lo hacía, las estocadas iniciaron. Muy parsimoniosas al inicio, para volverse raudas y violentas después. Thor curvó su espalda, abriendo las piernas para implorar, aunque no sabía exactamente qué estaba implorando porque de su boca solo salían expresiones como: _Ahh… Nnngh… Loki…, _que se sumaron a sus deseos de continuar porque finalmente estaba sintiendo algo.

El dolor se transformaba en otra cosa al paso de los segundos. La humedad en su entrada y ese picor que tanto le dolía en un inicio se volvieron pulsaciones fuertes que empezaron a darle placer, extrañamente gloriosa. Thor entreabría los ojos, tratando de buscar algo, lo que fuera, que le dijera que estaba pasando y que podía darse el lujo de disfrutarlo tanto como Loki.

Respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón en Midgard, su cuerpo estaba contraído, pero su entrada estaba cediendo, increíblemente estaba cediendo. Cosa que el rubio estaba notando y, sinceramente, deseando. Era simplemente magnifico. Ahora entendía por qué Loki se volvía loco, casi al borde del delirio... Y él también pensó que enloquecería de tanto placer.

.

Finalmente, a sus oídos llegaron esos clamos impregnados de pasión y delirio puros, que le pedían más sin hacerlo realmente, pero por el tono y la forma en que Thor se quejaba y decía su nombre entre jadeos, era todo lo que Loki necesitaba para saber que se habían complementado y ahora experimentaban placer por igual.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción, algo deformada por el éxtasis que llenaba su percepción, curvó sus labios por breves instantes, antes de volver a gemir con sonoridad, notando lo caliente y húmedo que se volvía dentro con cada estocada. Percibió a la par el curvarse de la espalda de Thor con insistencia entre más lo penetraba, igual que sus piernas abriéndose y un movimiento acompasado con el vaivén de sus caderas, que lo estaban llevando a perder toda razón y moralidad, como cada vez que Loki lo sentía clavándose dentro suyo. Solo que esta vez, esa sensación de plenitud era nueva y bastante buena para negarse a ir más adentro, más profundo.

Así que, pausando momentáneamente toda acción, Loki se reacomodó para tenderse sobre la espalda del nórdico, contactando su pecho con la piel que pareciera ser fuego mezclado con sudor, entre que se daba un momento para acariciar el tórax portentoso con sus manos y mordía el lóbulo derecho con hambre. Entonces, el hechicero volvió a moverse, sujetándose con su brazo izquierdo de Thor, abrazándolo por el pecho, mientras que su mano derecha bombeaba su erección al ritmo de las penetraciones.

—Ngh... Aah... ¿Lo sientes?... Mngh... ¿Puedes sentirlo... quemándote? Agh... —murmuraba entre gemidos necesitados, chocando su aliento en la nuca y parte del cuello del nórdico —¿Sientes... el placer invadiéndote...? ¿Llenándote?

.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo parecido. Cuando le pidió al ojiverde moverse y éste se lo había concedido, estaba algo ansioso por acabar con el dolor, y gradualmente comenzó a amainar. Loki tenía razón, era una sensación exorbitantemente placentera con cada estocada, con cada embestida que daba contra su cuerpo.

Thor emitió un gruñido ante las preguntas, permitiendo que el pelinegro se recostara en su espalda. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue la masturbación que comenzó a practicarle. Era demasiado para una sola ocasión... Aunque él solía hacerle lo mismo, y más provocadoramente, con la idea sádica de hacerlo delirar. Entonces Loki planeaba lo mismo. Se dejó hacer, apenas conectando los hechos, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y bajando la cabeza entre que sentía las embestidas cada vez más fuertes, hasta que el hechicero tocó un punto dentro de su ser que hizo que se incorporara un poco y abriera la boca en busca de aire.

—¡Dioses!

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, al sentir cómo era marcado una y otra vez por Loki en ese mismo punto, el cual era la diferencia entre _placer_ y _locura_.

.

Aquel gruñido totalmente excitado que obtuvo de Thor en respuesta, provocó que su lujuria fuera soltada hasta el punto de la demencia. Cosa que le hizo afianzar tanto la masturbación en la erección del nórdico, como el agarre que mantenía a través de su pecho, así como el aumento de las estocadas. Sus caderas fueron meciéndose cada vez más ansiosas, más fuerte y deseosas por llegar a ese lugar profundo, caliente y excitante, que sin duda habría de hacerles sentir la gloria de un momento arrobado en éxtasis puro.

Fue así que entre más dentro iba en cada penetración, Loki halló el punto exacto que provocó el arquearse violentamente de la espalda de Thor, junto con un jadeo sofocado en el que insinuaba lo malditamente bien que estaba sintiéndose… Y no era el único, ya que el hechicero, al haber hecho contacto con su glande en aquella parte, percibió una corriente fría ir desde la ingle hasta el medio de la espina dorsal, llegando a la nuca y siguiendo a la cabeza. Le acompañó un quejido lánguido, igual de placentero, entre que fruncía el entrecejo en agónico delirio y sentía su falo endurecerse más, hasta el punto de empezar a palpitar y lubricar con mayor insistencia. Estaba al borde, demasiado cerca.

—Aaah... Th-Thor... Eres mío... Mngh... Solo... solo mío...

Murmuró al borde de la inconsciencia, siendo movido por la pasión que segundo a segundo lo desbordaba entre las piernas del nórdico, en su entrada estrecha que se contraía una y otra vez y apresaba su miembro con delicia candente, en el falo en su diestra que se humedecía y engrosaba hasta el límite.

.

—Uggh... De nadie más... Tenlo por... seguro... —jadeó casi en una exhalación ronca, meciéndose junto con Loki al ritmo de las estocadas

Si Loki continuaba masturbándolo sin misericordia, hablándole al oído y lamiendo su nuca, arremetiendo contra su próstata con fuerza, el nórdico no soportaría más. Estaba sudando y su respiración aceleraba, como su ritmo cardiaco. El placer estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, estaba acumulándose en su glande, y con cada bombeo de la mano del hechicero solo esperaba al clímax.

—Dioses... Loki... Voy a correrme, joder…

Anunció perdiendo fuerza para mantener su cuerpo sosteniéndose, recargando la cabeza en la almohada y tratando de mantener su entrada en posición para que Loki pudiera penetrar las últimas veces.

.

Loki dibujó una sonrisa complacida por escuchar al nórdico reafirmar que su cuerpo, su alma, mente y corazón, eran únicamente suyos. Ya lo eran desde antes, solo que esta vez, el hechicero le dio un significado mucho más claro y palpable. Tangible, como el hecho de estar a nada de perderse en la mágica sensación de un orgasmo placentero, experimentado desde otra perspectiva, pero igual de profundo y delirante.

Fue entonces que percibiendo el acoplado movimiento que Thor mantenía con sus caderas, meciéndose en sincronía perfecta y deliciosa, Loki se incorporó livianamente para apoyarse con las rodillas sobre la cama e impulsarse con mayor frenesí, retrayéndose y clavándose dentro de aquella entrada de candente aprisionamiento, fijando su objetivo en lo más profundo del nórdico. Quería enloquecerlo del mismo modo que él experimentaba, cada vez que su cuerpo era llenado por Thor.

Y tal parecía, el rubio estaba muy cerca de perder la conciencia. Se lo hizo saber en aquella frase sofocada, jadeante y necesitada, mientras se quedaba quieto, alzando las caderas para no perder un solo segundo aquella unión entre los dos, y aguardaba porque Loki lo llevara a sentir esa pequeña muerte en vida tan sublime que lo haría tocar el mismo cielo.

—Aagh... Mnh... Y yo...

Secundó el aviso del ojiazul entre gemidos ahogados, casi soplidos que invadían su pecho y garganta, sintiendo el ardiente calor arrobándolo a cada segundo, a cada instante que las punzadas en su ingle corrían por el largo de su falo para llegar al glande, donde se acumulaban con intensidad desesperante. Desespero que le hizo aumentar el ritmo de la masturbación que le profería a Thor, justo en el momento que su espalda se curvaba y alzaba la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo con acentuado éxtasis, al tiempo que sus labios se abrían para soltar un quejido liberador al haber eyaculado basto dentro del nórdico.

Sus caderas se quedaron quietas entonces, totalmente pegadas a la entrada que apretaba su falo, que lo engullía con algo parecido a succiones por los espasmos, en tanto su diestra escurría el semen tibio de su esposo y sus oídos se deleitaban con los gruñidos gozosos del mismo.

.

En menos de lo que había iniciado todo aquel acto, Thor cambió su expresión forzada a una genuinamente placentera. El hechicero había tocado un punto tan sensible e increíblemente idílico dentro de su cuerpo, que no sabía que podía tener, que Thor no pudo contenerse más. Se arqueo en toda su capacidad, atravesando la tela con sus nudillos y exhalando con placer.

—Aggh...

Gimió contorsionado por el paraíso que estaba experimentando. Fueron tan solo milésimas de segundos de duración, pero suficiente para que el nórdico pensara que se había ido al Valhalla, estallando en la mano de Loki. Casi al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo lo estaba haciendo delirar sintió un líquido tibio siendo depositado dentro suyo. Thor supo que era la esencia de Loki llenándolo, como él solía hacerlo con el hechicero. Fue una sensación muy extraña, bastante inusual, pero no desagradable, para nada. Thor sonrió satisfecho de aquello, mientras recobraba su respiración y tragaba saliva.

Estaba empapado en sudor y necesitaba recostarse antes de que el dolor regresara, porque sabía que de un momento a otro su espalda empezaría a matarlo.

.

Entre que la sensación de desfogue llenaba su cuerpo y mente, Loki buscaba recobrar la respiración de modo agitado. Su pecho subía y bajaba insistente, mientras sus labios permanecían separados y sus esmeraldas veladas por los párpados. El ceño fruncido en placer poco a poco iba menguando su contracción al empezar a relajarse, igual que sus brazos y piernas experimentaran la falta de fuerza para sostenerse. Aunque antes de desplomarse, permitió que su mirada se deleitara con la visión del nórdico frente suyo.

Loki apenas si abrió los ojos, notando que Thor yacía en las mismas condiciones de plenitud por lo intenso del momento. Miró su espalda cubierta en sudor, hinchándose y retrayéndose con cada respiro necesitado. El rostro sonrojado del rubio se había dejado caer en la almohada, dejándole ver su perfil izquierdo y su cabello ensortijado cayendo desperdigado por la nuca y hombros.

El hechicero pensó justo en ese instante que la tentación de volver a verlo así, sometido al placer que le diera tan solo momentos atrás, sería demasiado grande... Pero así como lo prometiera, así cumpliría: jamás volvería a pedírselo. Tan solo con esa única vez, podía fantasear cuando y cuanto quisiera con hacerlo suyo infinidad de veces, pues no renunciaría nunca a ser él quien recibiera el amor y la pasión desenfrenada de Thor.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Loki sonrió entre satisfecho y travieso, relamiendo sus labios, para después acariciar despacio tanto la cadera como la espalda del rubio, antes de apoyar las manos sobre la cama y empezar a salir. Fue deslizándose lentamente, resintiendo todavía los rezagos de punzadas placenteras en la punta del glande por lo sensible que estaba, percibiendo las paredes cerrándose en su retracción. Una vez fuera, exhaló un jadeo lánguido, alzó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, para luego acercarse al cuello del nórdico y depositar un beso húmedo, antes de acariciar el contorno de su oído con la nariz y susurrarle.

—Primera y última vez

Afirmó quitándose de encima de Thor, para tenderse frente a su vista, llevando su diestra a la espalda baja donde emanó energía curativa para hacerle menos incómoda la sensación posterior al acto.

.

De a poco el falo de Loki comenzó a salir de su interior, provocando que Thor jadeara por ese ligero movimiento debido a que su entrada estaba increíblemente sensible, tanto que de solo ese deslizamiento creyó que se correría de nuevo.

Thor tiró su cuerpo de lleno contra la cama, no teniendo intenciones de moverse hasta la mañana siguiente. Respiraba con algo de dificultad aun, pero estaba regresando su visión y la adrenalina no lo tenía acelerado. Sintió al hechicero recostarse a su lado, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Claro que estaba feliz, había experimentado un placer desde otro ángulo, y para ser su primera vez como dominante no lo había hecho mal.

El nórdico estaba agotado, pero deseaba hablar con Loki para preguntarle qué pensaba. Luego le oyó confirmar el trato: nunca más le pediría invertir posiciones. Mientras le aseguraba aquello, emanó energía en su espalda para menguar cualquier molestia que Thor pudiera experimentar luego que el calor se dispersara. Sonrió como bobo con aquel simple gesto de procuración que le confirió el ojiverde. Siempre preocupándose por él, ¿cómo no amarlo?

—Mi cuerpo se alegra de oír eso —respondió con diversión —Admito que fue sumamente placentero y diferente, pero prefiero seguir siendo yo quien te haga mío por las noches... Ya sabes, no me acostumbraría a la idea de turnarnos

.

Una sonrisa amplia y traviesa curvo sus labios, escuchando las palabras de Thor en respuesta a su afirmación.

—Hmhm, no exageres. A comparación tuya, mi _martillo_ es un juguete

Dijo pretencioso, claramente refiriéndose a su miembro viril no tan dotado como el del rubio.

—Y precisamente por eso, no voy a vedarme de tener el tuyo. Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Prefiero mil veces que sigamos nuestros encuentros cotidianos sin cambios en el contrato

Un fugaz brillo lascivo cruzó su mirada al decir aquello, recorriendo con suma parsimonia toda la espalda del nórdico con su mano, la cual seguía emanando energía.

—Aunque si tan placentero fue para ti, siempre podemos negociarlo —mencionó burlón, percibiendo el ceño fruncido del rubio

.

—¿Qué?

Thor preguntó con sorpresa y cierto temor, estirándose y levantando un poco el rostro. Miró con cara de espanto al hechicero, y a juzgar por su sonrisa traviesa, esa que solía usar para anunciar algo perverso, lo turbó algo. Casi quiso pegarse a la esquina de la habitación y taparse su entrepierna, en caso de que el hechicero quisiera... Bueno, daba igual porque Loki acababa de decir que no lo haría de nuevo. Eso esperaba.

—N-no, gracias —respondió cordialmente a la oferta, frunciendo el ceño y viéndolo fijamente

.

El ojiverde sabía que con aquel comentario macabro lograría perturbar a Thor, hasta casi mandar a traer un cinturón de castidad desde el reino de los enanos. Se veía tan temeroso, a pesar de tratar de mostrarse entero, que solo provocó el ampliarse de su sonrisa sardónica.

—Amo lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser todavía frente a mí

Mencionó dedicándole una mirada risueña, para luego acercarse y halar su labio inferior con los dientes y darle un beso muy lento y suave, mientras cesaba la energía en su mano y llevaba la misma a la nuca del nórdico.

—Una promesa, es una promesa —susurró contra sus labios, volviendo a probarlos al poco

.

Vio acercarse a Loki, y por poco retira su rostro, pero el hechicero certeramente logró convencerlo de lo contrario al besarle de forma tan sensual los labios, halando el inferior. El nórdico correspondió el beso, pero no aliviado del susto por completo.

Era cierto que la ingenuidad era una de sus cualidades, o defecto, que lo ponían en guardia innecesariamente con su pareja. Se suponía que no había nada que temerle a Loki... Cuando estaban hablando de otra cosa que no fuese el papel de cada uno en la cama.

Con el juramento, Thor respiró un poco más calmado, aunque dudoso. Correspondiendo el otro beso de su esposo.

—Exacto. Prometamos no hacerlo otra vez, ni siquiera si eso evita el Ragnarok —respondió con voz temblorosa

.

Entre el par de besos que Loki había dado a Thor, el hechicero pudo notar la duda haciendo eco en el interior del nórdico. Duda temerosa que pronto le hizo saber, al proponer asentar de nuevo su promesa de no volver a tomar el papel del otro al demostrarse amor, aunque de ello dependiera parar una catástrofe colosal.

El tono incierto, casi como de niño asustado, en que Thor se lo dijo, casi le saca una sonora carcajada a Loki. Pero se contuvo lo más que pudo para no hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya había pasado. Así que solo se limitó a verle con una expresión divertida y condescendiente por igual, riendo un poco, al tiempo que colocaba su puño derecho sobre el corazón. Thor solía hacerle promesas y juramentos de ese modo, así que siendo aquel un juramento importante, lo haría del mismo modo.

—Hmhmhm, de acuerdo. Entonces... prometo solemnemente no volver a cambiar de roles con mi esposo. Ni siquiera lo insinuaré, o propiciaré al seducirlo descaradamente metidos en la cama —usó un poco de sarcasmo burlón, pero el juramento era totalmente serio y veraz

.

Observó que Loki se colocaba su puño en el corazón, como él solía hacerlo para hacer un juramento serio. Sonrió de lado, aquel gesto le había enternecido sobremanera, y finalmente soltó una risilla despreocupada. Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas. Loki por supuesto que no le haría nada que no fuera por mutuo acuerdo.

—De ser así —respondió incorporándose en sus antebrazos y acercando su rostro al ojiverde —… no tengo porque dudar de tu palabra —sonrió de nuevo, robándole un beso al hechicero

Cierto, no dudaría de ese juramento, pero dormiría con un ojo abierto por precaución... Solo en caso de un imprevisto.

.

Loki no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta a lo dicho por Thor, puesto que ahora el nórdico se adelantó sellando sus labios en un beso calmo, pero fuerte a la vez. Aunque realmente cualquier palabra salía sobrando al compartir de nuevo un momento donde sus bocas se unían y amoldaban con perfecta sincronía, recreando delicados sonidos acuosos y livianos suspiros.

El hechicero le había tomado del cuello con su diestra para irlo acercando más, hasta que el antebrazo del rubio descansara al otro lado de su rostro. Sabía que no podía colocarse de forma suelta a horcajadas suyas, por obvias razones, así que no lo forzó a hacerlo. Solo permaneció deleitándose con el sabor de aquel elixir entre sus bocas, hasta que un clamo por el aire fue pactado entre ambos, haciendo a sus labios separarse lentamente junto con un quedo tronido.

—Mmm... Por supuesto que no tienes que dudar. Y aunque en algún momento veas que me sobrepaso contigo, ten por seguro que no lo llevaré más allá

Advirtió entre una mirada cómplice y persuasiva, rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

—Imagino que no habrá más por esta noche, ¿cierto? —dijo soltando un largo suspiro, cambiando su expresión pícara por una resignada —Que lástima... Pude haberte compensado justo ahora por cumplir mi capricho de hoy... En fin, supongo que puedo vivir hasta que amanezca

.

—Espera, ¿compensarme?

Tan pronto como Loki combinó una sonrisa ladina y provocativa con la palabra _compensación_, el nórdico alertó sus sentidos, casi olvidando que estaba sensible de la cintura para abajo.

.

El hechicero se mantuvo con expresión inocente a la vista, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo amplio y malicioso, al notar lo rápido que a Thor se le olvidara la incomodidad por haber sido el de abajo.

—Mhm... Antes de hacerte mío, te prometí que después te compensaría como y cuanto quisieras, ¿recuerdas?

Le miró de forma cándida, rozando la piel de la mejilla del rubio con la yema de sus dedos en un toque superficial y pausado.

—Planeaba hacerlo ahora... pero si estás indispuesto, entonces, será en otro momento —dio un beso rápido en sus labios, pretendiendo levantarse para ir al baño

.

Ese beso y la respuesta solo fueron un motivo más para que el nórdico intentara ponerse en pie. Con solo enterarse que Loki estaba dispuesto a ser suyo, como usualmente pasaba cada noche, las pupilas de Thor se dilataron, casi como un león detrás de su presa. Lo miró con deseo, muy motivado.

—¡Hey, Loki espe...!

Estiró su brazo para sostenerlo de la muñeca y mantenerlo cerca, pero al no poder mover con libertad su espalda baja, el rubio cayó de la cama, quedando estampado contra la madera y levantando el rostro.

—Auch... —se sobó la sien

A veces se advertía a si mismo que ser tan pasional y permitir que su debilidad por Loki le nublara la consciencia, podría llegar a ser letal. En una de esas acabaría metiendo la pata en quién sabe dónde, solo porque Loki le propuso tener sexo.

Era una realidad que se había convertido en parte de la personalidad de Thor que le entraban ganas bestiales de poseer al hechicero. Se había convertido en alguien adicto a él, a darle placer. Y quizá por lo mismo, eso de cambiar papeles no iba con ellos.

Miró de nuevo a Loki, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos, tratando de mover los muslos, pero al hacerlo sentía punzadas en los glúteos. Por lo que acabó resignándose.

—En serio tenía ganas de hacerlo contigo —dijo algo derrotado —Deberé esperar a mañana, en tanto pueda mover mi espalda... ¿Cómo es que tú no te paralizas cada vez que te hago el amor?

.

Estando ya fuera de la cama, Loki apenas sintió los dedos de la mano de Thor rozando su muñeca, en un intento vano por detenerlo, cuando de pronto, el sonido de un fuerte golpe contra la madera, seguido de un quejido lastimero por parte del nórdico, le hizo detenerse y girar de perfil para encontrar a su esposo tirado en el suelo.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión y ligera mofa, mientras cruzaba los brazos y recargaba un poco el peso a su derecha, manteniendo la mirada risueña en la derrotada del rubio, entre que éste se resignaba a tener su encuentro normal a la mañana y le preguntaba aquello.

—Hm, bueno... Si no se te quita la incomodidad para mañana, tal vez tengas que entrar en un breve periodo de abstinencia

Lo dijo tan campal, como si no supiera que la sola mención de la palabra _abstinencia_, le causaba un terror mayúsculo a Thor que ser el pasivo por siempre.

—Y, ¿cómo es que no me paralizo cuando me haces tuyo? —repitió alzando la mirada entrecerrada al techo, frunciendo los labios como si lo pensara demasiado —Uhm... Tal vez sea porque... poseo la habilidad de manejar la magia de sanación, además...

Pausó un momento, bajando la mirada analizante sobre el nórdico, al tiempo que caminaba lento hacia él y rompía el cruce de sus brazos para agacharse en cuclillas y susurrarle al oído con suave y rasposa sensualidad, asegurándose de rozar con sus labios el contorno de la oreja.

—Imagino que el secreto real... es que me fascina tenerte dentro. Me vuelve loco la forma en que me haces delirar y sucumbir al placer que me das

Habiendo dicho el _secreto_ de su goce, Loki se puso de nuevo en pie y caminó con suma provocación hasta encerrarse en el baño y refrescarse un poco, antes de volver a la cama. Esta vez para dormir ingenuamente entre los brazos de Thor.

.

Con la sola mención de la palabra _abstinencia_, el nórdico quitó sus esperanzas en intimar con Loki, cerrando los párpados en un gesto resignado y temeroso. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano a su glúteo derecho, tratando de hacer algo para devolverse sensibilidad, pero terminó por aceptar la realidad: no tendría sexo, al menos no esa noche. Y peor aún, no sabía cuántos días podría estar sin moverse tan libremente, soportando el periodo de abstinencia.

Loki sabía que él era vulnerable emocionalmente cuando no podían intimar, y sufría por no demostrar su amor. Lo sabía y aun así le sonreía. Thor bajó la cabeza bastante herido, en el orgullo solamente. Le habían dado por todos los frentes, literalmente, y era normal que se pusiera dramático y deprimido un tiempo. Además, él no poseía de la magia como Loki para sanar tan rápido. Aunque luego, el ojiverde se arrodilló frente a él, susurrándole en el oído que el secreto de que su cuerpo estuviese habituado era precisamente por el inagotable tiempo que pasaban juntos y Thor se encargaba de hacerlo delirar.

Aquello alegró mucho al nórdico, y estaba dispuesto a besarlo pero se quedó a medias, con los labios en el aire, observando como el hechicero caminaba sensual al baño. Cuando Loki cerró la puerta y Thor se vio desprovisto de ayuda para volver a la cama, resignado y sin poder mover sus piernas, prefirió quedarse en el suelo. Con el orgullo muy, muy herido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vieron el desempeño de un Loki seme y un Thor uke? xD…Como siempre, **Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora les agradecemos el tiempo y los comentarios que dejan n.n…Cuídense mucho y que el Thorki los acompañe hoy y siempre, nos leemos el próximo capítulo ;)…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas: **People! We are here! Jejeje…Pues como lo pensaba, se me olvidaba este apartado breve con algo de drama jotun…**Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora esperamos les agrade este capítulo corto, y bueno, no les digo más ;)…

Por cierto, si alguien está interesado en rolear personajes de Marvel y DC, mándenme un MP para que pueda ponerlos al tanto del grupo en Facebook n.n…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 8. Lo que eres, lo que amo**

Tanto tiempo y aún le costaba trabajo verse así, con aquellas marcas, con ese par de rubíes y ese color de piel azul que helaba la sangre de solo mirarla. Loki estaba de pie frente al espejo, viendo el reflejo de su aspecto jotun. A veces aprovechaba la ausencia de Thor para mutar y observar los vestigios de su origen. Nunca lo hacía con el nórdico presente, a pesar de que éste seguramente no le rechazaría, pero el hechicero prefería la soledad para tratar de acostumbrarse al hecho de una verdad que por más que fuera enmascarada por hechizos y conjuros no sería borrada.

Loki aún seguía y tratando de aceptarse completamente, tal y como era. Aunque tal parecía, se quedó inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, y no se hubo percatado de la presencia de Thor hasta que éste le hablara suavemente.

.

Thor volvía de una breve reunión con su padre. Tuvo la inquietud de ir a buscar a Loki a su salón personal, pero una corazonada le dijo que no estaría ahí. Fue entonces que siguió el camino a su alcoba, abriendo la puerta muy despacio al llegar para sorprender a su esposo. Al entrar, lo vio parado frente al espejo, pero eso no le extrañó, sino su apariencia.

Luego de aquella discusión en la que Loki se mostró con sus rasgos jotun, no le había vuelto a ver así. Pero aquello más que producirle aversión, le causó ternura y unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo.

—Con tu forma jotun, solo me dan ganas de... —caminó como ido hacia el hechicero y con los brazos extendidos

.

Le miró acercarse con algo de intriga y renuencia en su mirada rubí.

—Te vas a congelar si me abrazas

Sonó un tanto mordaz y golpeado, no porque fuera la intención, sino por tener expuesta su parte jotun a la vista, y también haciendo referencia a que su temperatura era considerablemente más baja que la de su esposo.

.

—No me congelaré —Thor le respondió risueño y sonriéndole, acercándose aún más —Yo tengo el doble de temperatura que tú, así que se igualaran en algún momento

.

Loki no retrocedió ni medio paso viendo a Thor acortar más la distancia. Solo le miraba en silencio, sintiendo los brazos fornidos encerrarlo en su regazo.

—Cuando piensas con lógica, me asustas —devolvió apenas sarcástico, no mostrando demasiada expresión al decirlo

.

El nórdico miró más detenidamente al hechicero, ladeando el rostro. Por fin lo envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo en seguida el frio del que Loki hablaba, más no importaba.

—¿Lógica? De hecho creí que por sentir mi calor amoroso, tu cuerpo elevaría su temperatura —lo vio de nuevo, tomándole el mentón para encararlo —Vamos, dime, ¿sucede algo?

.

Ciertamente, la temperatura de Thor era más elevada que la suya, Loki bien pudo percibirlo al estar en contacto. Así como también sintió la calidez en sus palabras y en el modo de preguntar.

—No me agrada verme así —respondió escueto, desviando sus rubíes de los zafiros, aunque sintiendo todavía su mentón siendo tomado con suave tacto —Sabes que no me gusta que veas lo que hay debajo de mi otra piel

.

Thor lo miró consternado. ¿Qué significaba lo que había dicho? No mencionó nada de inmediato, pero sí continuó abrazándolo y pegándolo más a sí mismo.

—Pero eso eres —lo volvió a encarar —Un jotun... Y aun sabiéndolo sigo amándote. ¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo? Es parte de ti, tu ascendencia, tu pasado, todo lo que te hace ser tú, ser Loki. Eso sigue enamorándome a diario. Si no fuéramos compatibles, Eiliv no estaría en este mundo

.

Percibió el afianzar del abrazo en torno suyo, lo que le llenó de sentimiento el pecho. Thor no lo rechazaba, nunca lo hizo desde que supo de su ascendencia jotun. Nunca le rehuyó ni le miró con hastío, imaginando cómo sería verlo a diario así. En cambio, siempre le miraba con calidez, con ternura y aceptación, con amor puro, justo igual que en ese instante.

No, no igual, era más y eso en parte asustaba a Loki porque pensaba, ¿cómo era posible que lo amara así, con tanta fuerza, tan neciamente? Cierto era que las veces que Thor le hubo visto en su forma jotun eran muy escasas, la última vez durante aquella discusión de semanas atrás, pero aun siendo contadas las ocasiones, en ninguna el hechicero sintió desdén o rechazo de su parte, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando él sí que llegaba a sentirse hastiado de sí mismo, al verse a través del espejo estando a solas.

Era parte de él, de su naturaleza, de su existencia... Pero a veces resultaba difícil asimilarlo todavía, pese a las palabras de aliento que el nórdico dijera con tal verdad y certeza.

—¿Me seguirías amando si tuvieras que verme así día y noche? —preguntó con voz neutra, fijando la mirada en la celeste —¿Aun... aun desearías que estuviera contigo? ¿Verme al despertar?

.

Esta ocasión lo tomó con ambas manos, fijando sus zafiros en sus rubíes. Entendía que se sintiera lejano de ser un jotun, después de creer toda una vida ser un asgardiano. El haber descubierto la verdad siempre tuvo más repercusión en Loki que en él. Y aun así, a Thor no le importaba que perteneciera a una raza que alguna vez odió.

—Te amaría con toda el alma como lo hago ahora —le besó la frente —Recordar que eres un jotun me muestra uno de los milagros más nobles del cosmos: la diversidad, y la capacidad para amar aun existiendo esas diferencias... Jamás me apartaría de ti solo por tu pasado

.

El tacto de las manos ajenas envolviendo las suyas, junto con aquel juramento que Thor le dedicaba, sin decir que lo era exactamente, pero con toda la intensión de serlo a través de ese beso depositado en su frente, hicieron que Loki frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo y le mirara con menos frialdad. Su corazón parecía volver a latir con ese ánimo vital que le daba estar cerca del nórdico, de su compañero y esposo, quien siempre le daba fortaleza en momentos de flaqueza como era ese.

—Tampoco podría arrepentirme jamás de tenerte a mi lado... —levantó su diestra para posarla sobre la mejilla de Thor con suavidad —Si yo te hubiera... —calló por el nudo que se le formaba, al pensar en decir aquella horrible palabra —Nunca me habría perdonado

.

Pudo notar estragos de aquel tormentoso momento de sus vidas, cuando Loki posaba su mano en su pómulo y le decía aquello con voz entrecortada. Su cuerpo no estaba frío, sino templado, lo que permitió a Thor volverlo a abrazar contra sí.

—Hubiera buscado una forma de regresar, incluso los dioses hubiera sabido que no era mi hora de abandonar este mundo —afirmó besando su cabello —Pero no hizo falta, porque tus sentimientos por mí se impusieron sobre cualquier idea oscura que atravesara por tu mente

Lo miró de nuevo sonriendo con ternura, mientras depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios.

—Hey, estamos juntos y es lo único que importa

.

Esta vez, Loki correspondió el abrazo que Thor afianzaba, como no lo hizo al principio. Rodeó la cintura de éste, al tener sus brazos siendo apresados por los ajenos, dejando que le acercara y lo encerrara más dentro en su regazo. Ese lugar era su mejor refugio, siempre lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. Nunca halló mayor seguridad y calma que estando protegido por esos brazos en torno a él.

Los besos que recibiera en su cabello y labios, junto con aquellas palabras y esa mirada tan comprensiva, tan transparente y llena de amor, hicieron que el hechicero sintiera ganas de llorar, pero solo quedándose el sentimiento latente en su pecho. Prefirió devolverle una mirada parecida, a pesar de no sentirse muy cómodo haciéndolo con ese par de rubíes en lugar de sus esmeraldas. Pero lo intentó.

—Siempre te amé a pesar de todo... Por eso fue que descargué toda mi ira contra ti, porque por más que quise, nunca pude dejar de sentir ese amor por ti... Me frustraba no poder odiarte como tanto te lo gritaba

Reveló frunciendo apenas el ceño, viendo a través de los zafiros, recordando algo que no le había contado al nórdico y era importante que lo supiera. Además de lo que significaba para él.

—Lo sé ahora. Sé que no estaríamos completos si viviésemos separados —inhaló profundo y luego prosiguió —Al menos, Eiliv no pasará por lo que yo al enterarme de forma brusca lo que era

Mencionó, aclarando el punto cuando la mirada de Thor se viera confusa ante la mención de su pequeño.

—Eiliv también puede mutar a un aspecto jotun. Pasó cuando estuviste fuera... Se asustó mucho al principio, pero ha empezado a controlarlo y ya no llora por eso

.

Era cierto, Loki se lo había planteado así, y de alguna forma, él sabía que el rencor del hechicero solo podía reflejarse en alguien que le daría amor a pesar de todo. Pero impotente de matarlo, terminó empañando ese amor con odio fingido que lastimó a ambos. Más ahora, eso quedaba atrás.

Thor abrazó con más devoción a Loki, porque sabía de lo que hablaba cuando se refería a sentirse engañado. Lo vio en esa celda marchitándose por dentro, corrompido por la soledad y la frustración, que ese mismo dolor los hizo conectar de nuevo. Cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que sus esmeraldas lo veían y su forma jotun se manifestaba, cambiando ese color por uno rubí, Thor sabía lo que significaba cambiar a su pasado, conocía perfectamente lo que Loki pensaba sobre tener un origen jotun, cuando siempre se le educó como un asgardiano.

Había algunos que eran adoptados, pero no cambiaban de apariencia cuando sus padres adoptivos les revelaban la verdad, sin embargo, el azabache cambiaba de apariencia, y eso le recordaba que era diferente físicamente también. El nórdico lo entendía demasiado bien. Aunque lo que no entendió del todo fue aquella referencia de Eiliv por parte del hechicero. Lo miró unos segundos, pero su esposo no tardó en confesarle sobre la _habilidad_ desconocida de su hijo.

—Ah... —lo pensó un momento, alzando las cejas sorprendido —Eiliv puede mutar... Bueno, creo que podía esperarse eso... Nosotros, digo, nuestras ascendencias...

Vaya, su hijo era mitad asgardiano, mitad jotun, obviamente por la mezcla de razas. A pesar del aspecto normal de Loki, su sangre llevaba la realeza de los Gigantes de Hielo. Alguna vez había considerado la posibilidad de que parte de la sangre de Eiliv adquiriera rasgos distintivos de los jotun, pero lo descartó al momento de verlo nacer y observar su tez blanca y tamaño regulares.

No quería decir nada, salvo la prueba de que Loki y él eran sus progenitores...

—Nunca lo vi mutar antes —dijo algo dubitativo —En los primeros seis meses no lo vi... Dioses, creí que solo había heredado tu habilidad en la magia, pero esto es sin duda... increíble

.

Aguardó con expectación por lo que Thor tuviera que decir al respecto de la habilidad de su pequeño. A pesar de que sus brazos no dejaran de rodearle, ni tampoco menguara el abrazo, Loki estaba inseguro sobre lo que aquella revelación pudiera ocasionar en el nórdico. Por lo que se mantuvo mirándolo en todo momento, analizando sus facciones, su mirada.

Thor se sorprendió y ciertamente le parecía normal que así fuera. De hecho, el pelinegro también pasó por lo mismo al ver a su hijo con las manos y brazos mutando de su tono claro a ese azul característico, junto con las marcas de los jotun. Loki sintió angustia al comprobar que Eiliv no solo había heredado su habilidad mágica, sino también la capacidad de cambiar de piel, igual que él.

Al hechicero le hubiera gustado que su pequeño no llevara consigo aquel legado en su sangre, pero parte de su esencia era la de un Gigante de Hielo, además de ser asgardiano. Y tal parecía, Thor comprendía tal relación de mezcla genética. Incluso llamaba a la misma _increíble_.

—Tampoco creí que pudiera cambiar. Cuando nació, no hubo rastros de una posible característica de mutación jotun —contestó neutro —Supongo que no se mostró antes porque no estaba totalmente desarrollada

Pausó un momento, bajando la mirada y exhalando por la nariz, como si se sintiera impotente frente a una adversidad que no esperaba enfrentar... Y en efecto no lo esperaba, pese a que fuera muy posible que ocurriera en algún momento.

—Aunque no muta completamente como un jotun natural —completó, devolviendo su mirada carmesí al nórdico —Sus ojos permaneces verdes y el tono de su piel es poco menos oscura. Las marcas prevalecen... No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo, cuando el reino se entere de lo que heredó de mí, además de mi magia. Si llegan a despreciarlo, si tan solo intentan hacer algo en su contra... —esta vez su voz sonó un tanto amenazadora mezclada con inquietud —No te aseguro quedarme de brazos cruzados, Thor. Sin importar de quien se trate

Loki no especificó lo último, pero era claro que se refería a la corte, a todo miembro, desde el más bajo en cargo hasta el supremo.

.

Thor direccionó sus pupilas en cada facción del rostro del hechicero. Era obvio que estaba preocupado. Como cualquier padre, saber que tu hijo posee dones por los que podría ser juzgado te pone a la defensiva. Lógicamente Thor armaría una guerra en contra de cualquier desafortunado que se atreviera a decir una palabra sobre su hijo y su herencia.

Estaba consciente, y quizá era más lento que Loki para comprender ciertos sentimientos paternales que solo él conocía por haber gestado a Eiliv, pero trataba de empatizar. Después de todo, él nunca tuvo problemas por su linaje, ni mucho menos por su origen. Él era legítimo de Asgard, pero Loki, mal que les pesara, no. Su pasado lo llevaba en la sangre, la interminable rivalidad entre reinos era una carga que había sido obligado a arrastrar, y encima soportar la humillación de ser llamado monstruo.

Rechazado por el mundo, por su familia, por su raza. Toda la historia que Loki llevaba sobre los hombros era algo muy complejo, o quizá muy difícil de descifrar para Thor. Él siempre vio la vida más fácil, y a veces, cuando el hechicero mutaba a su forma jotun, él no lograba percibir todo el significado de la piel azul y los ojos rubíes. Todo lo que veía era a su hermano con la piel de otra raza, solo eso. De no ser por el ojiverde, probablemente seguiría sintiendo un odio sin fundamento e infantil hacia Jotunheim.

Esta ocasión, el nórdico dio unos pasos para colocarse a espaldas del pelinegro y seguir abrazándolo por la cintura. Le dio un beso en el hombro, mientras su mirada se desviaba inconscientemente al cuarto de Eiliv.

—Le diremos todo a nuestro hijo cuando pueda comprender —empezó —Cualquier pregunta que haga, la responderemos sin dudarlo. Sabes que Eiliv debe sentirse orgulloso por ser mitad asgardiano y mitad jotun... Mirame, Loki…

Pidió, para que el hechicero volteara de lado y lo pudiera ver por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eiliv es príncipe de Asgard y Jotunheim por derecho... Nunca permitiría que le pusieran un solo dedo encima, o intentaran manchar su nombre. Es nuestro hijo —Thor tomó la diestra de Loki, acercando sus nudillos para besarlos —... Conocerán la furia de Mjölnir. Lo juro por los dioses

.

El hechicero permaneció firme y sin rastros de arrepentirse por lo que dejara ver entre líneas, percibiendo la pronta correspondencia de Thor al situarse detrás, volviendo a rodearlo con sus brazos, pegando su pecho portentoso a su espalda y depositando un beso inocente y cálido en su hombro que lo hizo sentirse seguro. Más no tranquilo del todo.

Realmente le inquietaba cada vez que se ponía a pensar en las reacciones que acarrearía el dar a conocer ese aspecto del ser de Eiliv. Thor estaba en lo cierto, era su hijo, de ambos, y los dos eran príncipes, por lo tanto, Eiliv tenía derecho a ser reconocido tanto en Asgard como en Jotunheim. Por sus venas corría sangre real por parte de ambos mundos. Pero aun así, Loki no confiaba del todo en la corte, incluso en la gente del reino.

Ahora lo aceptaban de nuevo a él, a Loki Laufeyson, príncipe de Jotunheim igual que de Asgard al ser consorte del primogénito de Odín, y además, por haber vuelto a ser recibido como el hijo adoptivo del Padre de Todo. También le era claro que el reino entero adoraba a su pequeño por encontrar en él una esperanza en el futuro, más brillante incluso que con Odín al frente. Pero cuando supieran de su mutación, ¿seguirían profesándole esa misma lealtad a su hijo? ¿O lo rechazarían como pasó Loki en un principio? El ojiverde no quería que Eiliv padeciera humillaciones y malos tratos, ni dentro ni fuera del palacio.

De Jotunheim no esperaba mucho, su población había quedado reducida a solo unos cientos, luego de haber intentado aniquilarlos con el poder del Bifrost. Además, conociendo a los jotuns, primero matarían a Eiliv antes de siquiera rendirle sus respetos. Aun así, y como bien Thor se lo dijera, llegado el momento hablarían ambos con su hijo, le explicarían todo, incluso los pasajes oscuros, para que nadie se tomara el derecho de hacerlo con sus propias versiones de los hechos. Eiliv conocería el pasado para así poder edificar un mejor futuro glorioso y prometedor para su propia descendencia.

Loki giró el rostro cuando el nórdico se lo pidiera, apenas viéndole por el rabillo del ojo. Lo escuchó atentamente proferir aquella promesa de velar por el bien de su hijo, protegerlo y defender su nombre por encima de quien fuera. Selló su promesa con un beso en los nudillos de su diestra, a lo cual, el hechicero le dedicó una tenue sonrisa complacida.

—Juntos lo haremos porque es nuestro hijo. Tuyo y mío. Lo protegeremos y haremos de él lo mejor de ambos reinos, capaz de regir uno o ambos si así lo desea en un futuro, uniéndolos como tú y yo unimos nuestra sangre a través suyo —cerró su mano en torno a la otra, apretándola fuerte para transmitirle su determinación

.

La respuesta de su consorte calmó en parte a Thor. Conocía la naturaleza delicada de tratar un asunto de reinos rivales, cuyo balance dependía del hechicero, su inmensa mayoría al menos. Loki era como la manzana de la discordia, ya que era conocido por el pueblo de Asgard como un jotun adoptado y criado en los mismos muros del palacio asgardiano, y además reconocido como príncipe. Muchas de las personas lo consideraban inaudito, el que un ser de otra raza pudiera haber sido príncipe en su momento, y ahora asumiera ese papel de nuevo.

Thor jamás conoció el rechazo, pero lo experimentó a través de Loki en su noche de bodas, cuando el sagrado vínculo los unió y los expuso tal cual. El nórdico recordaba ese sentimiento y el pesar se acumulaba en su corazón. ¿Cómo hacerle ver a su gente que Loki no era quien ellos creían? ¿Cómo borrar esos pensamientos carentes de fundamento? ¿Cómo?

Afianzó el abrazo por la cintura, cerrando sus dedos sobre los del hechicero, recargando su mentón en su hombro y volviendo a besarle justo en aquel sitio. A veces Thor sentía impotencia por ser incapaz de darle toda la paz que merecía. Simplemente, su amor solo se entendía entre ellos.

—Eiliv es la prueba de que Jotunheim y Asgard pueden coexistir pacíficamente y unificarse. Su nacimiento fue posible gracias a que somos compatibles y que nos amamos, claramente —respondió —Nuestro hijo nos superará en cualquier aspecto. Me encargaré que todos depositen su confianza en él

.

Sentir ese afianzar del abrazo por parte de Thor, entrelazando sus manos a las suyas, volviendo a contactar sus labios con su hombro, le transmitió un sentimiento de conexión y unión. Loki llenó de aire sus pulmones, manteniéndolo por breves instantes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, para luego sacarlo despacio por la nariz. Percibió el rostro de su esposo acomodarse sobre su hombro, a lo cual, el hechicero ladeó un poco el suyo para generar contacto, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo.

Aun le parecía imposible cómo era que Thor lograba infundirle confianza, tranquilidad y fe en sí mismo, en ellos, en su amor, cuando él muchas veces tenía dudas a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. No era incertidumbre por lo que sentía, Loki jamás dudaría de su amor por aquel a quien decidió unirse en cuerpo y alma, a quien eligió para procrear a ese pequeño que le daba un nuevo sentido a sus vidas y unía a ambas razas en una sola. Su inquietud era precisamente por aquella cuestión: el que su hijo llegara a ser relegado como un día pasara con él. Era por Eiliv que Loki se preocupaba, no por sí mismo.

Pero era cierto, Eiliv era la prueba irrefutable de que ambos mundos podían converger, vivir en concordancia para beneficio mutuo y no solo de uno. Su pequeño príncipe, algún día lograría plasmar ese ideal como una realidad palpable.

—Estaremos respaldándolo siempre. Eiliv es un milagro de la vida misma, tú me lo dijiste el día que nació. Y lo creo... Por eso es nuestro deber abrirle camino hasta que él mismo pueda hacerlo con sus propios medios. Demostrará ser fuerte, inteligente y capaz de llevar una tarea importante, el ser un príncipe que mire hacia ambos lados. Y después, un rey que gobierne con una bandera unida, forjada entre hielo y trueno

Declaró con verdad y total certeza, apretando más esas manos enlazadas a las suyas, mirando al nórdico y sonriéndole.

.

Thor sonrió de lado. Era cierto que parecía un futuro borroso, algo intocable, pero el rubio siempre tendría fe en Loki y en su hijo. Había tenido fe cuando solo eran ellos dos contra la palabra de Asgard y de su padre, no la perdería ahora, sobre todo por su familia y la esperanza de alcanzar realmente tregua de amistad con otros reinos además de Jotunheim y Midgard.

—Jamás le faltaremos a Eiliv —apoyó el argumento de Loki —Ni entre nosotros

Hizo que volteara de nuevo por la cintura, mirándolo con anhelo. Sus rasgos jotun no le nublaban para nada su imagen de belleza, y en cierta forma, al tener la piel azul con símbolos y rubíes como ojos, Thor lo veía como la misma gema que con su piel nívea y ojos esmeraldas. No notaba diferencia entre esas dos facetas, porque su amor por el hechicero jamás le había exigido rechazar la raza de la que provenía. Desde mucho tiempo atrás, el nórdico había comprendido el significado de: _el amor es ciego_, y seguía profesándolo.

Acarició la mejilla de Loki, acercándose para besarlo lento, abriendo sus labios y atrayéndolo más. Así, en su forma jotun, Thor no tenía vergüenza de demostrarle que su compromiso como consorte no solo se lo había dicho al Loki asgardiano, sino al jotun por igual.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Ahora si queridos _ojoses_, el próximo capítulo tardará en aparecer pues el roleo está en proceso, además de uno extra fuera de la historia ;)…Como siempre, **Centauro Zafiro** (Thor) y una servidora (Loki) les agradecemos el seguimiento y los comentarios que nos hacen llegar n.n…Nos leemos en el siguiente, ciao ciao…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas:** Saludos fieles ojoses que nos siguen, **Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora hemos vuelto para traerles un capítulo más de esta historia Thorki, que hemos venido creando desde el año pasado…Este es un capítulo especial, como lo fue el capítulo dos, porque Thor y Loki han decidido que le darán un hermanito a Eiliv n.n…No les digo más, los invito a que pasen y sean testigos de este acontecimiento dichoso para el par de dioses (y las tías, claro está xD)…Solo por si acaso, los roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora, Eiliv y otros personajes esporádicos, dependiendo del turno en el roleo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo y Trueno: Eterno destino<strong>

**Capítulo 9. Presagio Nocturno**

Pasaba de medio día y el Dios del Trueno seguía preparando una de las más grandes veladas románticas, que hasta ese momento había organizado. El motivo era simple: su primer aniversario de vida matrimonial con Loki. Y no era para menos. Había sido un año agitado, con su pequeño Eiliv creciendo día con día, nuevas responsabilidades como regentes, algunas discusiones, pero sin duda muchas noches de dicha.

La visión que Thor tenía de su primer aniversario fue clara desde el comienzo: renovar sus votos en la casa donde consumaron su unión como esposos. Habría un banquete sin duda, pero el nórdico estaba más ansioso por llegar a ese momento de vínculo con el ojiverde que beber todo el aguamiel... Pero, ¿cómo haría para distraer a Loki hasta llegado el momento? Quería que fuera sorpresa.

—Mantener un secreto es muy complicado —se dijo a sí mismo

—Ahh… Pa-pá... ¡Yo! ¡No! ¡Ha-bar no!... (Papá, yo no hablaré)

Escuchó que le decía su pequeño Eiliv, a quien estaba dando su baño. El pequeño solo chapoteaba en la tina, riendo y jugando con el jabón, mientras Thor estaba de rodillas tallando su espalda.

—Lo sé, campeón. Confío plenamente en ti, lo que me preocupa es que tu papá Loki se dé cuenta de la fiesta antes de tiempo... Sabes, él es muy inteligente. Nada se le escapa

Eiliv solo sonrió y lanzó una oleada de agua enjabonada a su padre rubio, lo cual no era de sorprenderse.

Cuando el baño de Eiliv acabó y Thor había terminado de secarlo, vestirlo y medio biberón para alimentarlo estaba vacío, el nórdico notó la silueta de Loki acercándose por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su primogénito.

_Recuerda Thor, debes mantenerte callado..._

—Nos complace tener su presencia entre nosotros, gran Dios del Engaño —saludó al hechicero, sonriendo de lado —He de informarle que nuestro príncipe solo me mojó una vez hoy, sin electrocutarme. Un gran avance en mi desempeño como padre, ¿no cree?

.

De acuerdo, quería ser tratado como igual ante la corte, pues eso tuvo. Loki había pasado gran parte de la tarde atendiendo asuntos con el concejo y Odín. Nada que tuviera que ver con afrentas entre reinos o amenazas a la seguridad. La reunión fue meramente diplomática, se buscaba reanudar las relaciones comerciales y políticas entre Asgard y Nornheim, pues luego de años sin tener un acercamiento, el monarca pretendía volver a unir ambos reinos por medio de un tratado comercial.

Finalmente, y como se esperaba, Loki terminó planteando la base del acuerdo, mismo en el que se asentaba una ceremonia de recepción para la reina Karnilla y su corte. Ahí se presentaría el tratado a firmar, con notorias cláusulas donde ambos reinos obtuvieran ganancias justas y a nivel equitativo. Los ancianos y Odín quedaron satisfechos con la resolución, y ahora el hechicero volvía a su alcoba para pasar tiempo con su pequeño Eiliv y con Thor. A quien por cierto, le había tocado hacerse cargo como todo un padre devoto.

Al llegar a la habitación principal, la que compartía con Thor, Loki se deshizo de su gabardina y quedó solo con la camisa verde ocre. Escuchó la voz del nórdico detrás de la puerta contigua, misma que se notaba entreabierta, y entonces decidió unirse al cuadro familiar. Entrando a la habitación de su pequeño, observó a Thor cargándolo mientras lo alimentaba y mecía de pie, dedicándole aquel saludo entre una sonrisa galante, así como su informe del día. Lo que hizo reír quedo al ojiverde.

—Vaya que es un gran avance. Se ha manejado bastante bien Señor del Trueno, tanto que… hasta se me ocurre que podría recompensarle por tales dotes notables

Le dijo en complicidad maliciosa, acercándose despacio y besando la comisura de sus labios, para después darle un beso amoroso en la frente a Eiliv.

—Veo que no tienes quejas de papá Thor —comentó a su hijo, quien negó con la cabeza pero siguió tomando de su biberón

.

El cuerpo de Thor sintió una corriente eléctrica de deseo cuando Loki le habló en _ese_ tono. ¡Cómo lo encendía!

—Ehem... ¿Puedo pedir un adelanto de mi _recompensa_? —preguntó con malicia, luego de que el hechicero le besara

.

Loki le miró de soslayo, alzando las cejas y separando los labios fingiendo incredulidad con aquella petición.

—No voy a hacer más que eso frente a Eiliv

Asentó sonriendo divertido, notando que su pequeño extendía los brazos hacia él. Así que se acercó y lo cargó para terminar de dormirlo.

.

Eiliv se removió del regazo de Thor, yendo contento al de su papá Loki.

El Dios del Trueno suspiró emocionado. Que cuadro más encantador contemplaban sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, había plasmado una sonrisa, misma que conservó hasta que el hechicero volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Te gustaría caminar por los jardines?

.

Despacio, los párpados de Eiliv comenzaban a caer y sus manitas dejaron de sostener el biberón, señal de que estaba quedándose dormido. Loki sostuvo el biberón y caminó un poco, meciendo levemente a su hijo, al tiempo que Thor le hacía aquella invitación.

—¿No querías un adelanto de tu _premio_? —inquirió travieso, mirándolo con ese mismo sentimiento

.

Los ojos del nórdico se iluminaron de inmediato. Su supuesto plan de _distraer a Loki para que no se diera cuenta de la fiesta_, se fueron al caño con la pregunta. Esperó pacientemente a que Eiliv durmiera para susurrarle a su esposo, justo cuando acostaban a su hijo en la cuna:

—Entonces, ¿me lo darías? No te he tocado desde anoche

.

Notar ese brillo de cachorro emocionado en la mirada de su esposo fue motivo suficiente para que acentuara esa sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, se contuvo de insinuarse un poco más, ya que Eiliv se removió en su regazo al haber terminado su alimento.

Sin demora, Loki hizo desaparecer el biberón y se permitió mecer un poco más a su pequeño para que no resintiera su falta tan pronto. Una vez totalmente dormido, el hechicero colocó a Eiliv dentro de la cuna con suma delicadeza, lo cubrió con su manta y observó cómo se giraba de costado para acurrucarse mejor en su lecho. Las esmeraldas de Loki se tornaron enternecidas, acarició sus rizos y depositó un beso en aquella cabecita rubia, antes de cerrar la vaporosa cortina blanca.

Permaneció un instante así, admirando a su hijo, escuchando aquel susurro por el cual viajaba la ansiedad de Thor por hacerlo suyo, cosa que le hizo volver a sonreír con picardía.

—Vamos adentro —murmuró contra los labios del nórdico y luego lo miró con el mismo deseo

.

El rubio tampoco dejó pasar oportunidad para darle un beso antes de dormir a su primogénito. Justo cuando la cortina de su cuna fue cerrada y Loki lo volteó a ver con deseo y pasión, susurrándole esa frase implícita en sus labios, el corazón de Thor aceleró a un punto imposible.

Tomó de la mano al ojiverde, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y en menos de un segundo ya tenía acorralado al hechicero contra la pared, besándolo con ansias. Esas ansias que no menguaban en cada encuentro.

.

Una vez entrando a su alcoba, Loki sintió ser acorralado con premura para ser besado. Los labios de Thor abrían los suyos de modo ansioso y sus manos lo tomaban de las caderas, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Loki sonrió en medio del beso, y enroscando los brazos en el cuello del nórdico ladeó el rostro para colar su lengua en la boca ajena, en busca de otra con la cual profundizar ese contacto.

.

Podía sentir el sabor de Loki una vez más, que tenía ese _no sé qué_ que lo volvía tan adicto, dependiente y necesitado de él, de estar con él, de sentirlo y amarlo en todas las formas posibles que tuviera a la mano.

Thor se excitó en segundos, tomó de los muslos al hechicero para cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Lo recostó con ansiedad, besándolo hasta el ahogo, mientras que sus manos levantaron la camisa de licra para tocar esa piel. Esa perfecta piel.

.

Pronto, aquel elixir de pasión fue embriagándolo, haciéndolo sumirse en lo placentero del momento. Un momento tan conocido, pero genuino en cada ocasión que compartía con Thor esos instantes de intimidad sofocante. Loki percibió la excitación de Thor hacerse presente en su entrepierna, tal cual el mismo hechicero experimentaba. El nórdico no perdió tiempo y ahora lo cargaba para continuar en la cama con una sesión más fogosa.

El ojiverde lo recibió sobre su cuerpo, enrocando las piernas sobre las caderas del rubio, y enredando sus manos en los mechones dorados para tener de dónde sostenerse y seguir esa danza eufórica entre boca y boca. Aunque varios suspiros acompañados por livianos jadeos fueron ahogados entre el beso, sintiendo las manos de Thor acariciando desde su vientre al pecho y de regreso.

Cuanto amaba que lo tocara así.

.

Con varios jadeos que impulsaban y motivaban a Thor a ser más pasional, no era de extrañar que deseara ser salvaje y desvestir a Loki con velocidad. El Dios del Trueno estaba quitándose su camiseta, dejando a relucir su abdomen con presunción, pues sabía que su esposo caía rendido ante su cuerpo.

—Eres completamente responsable de lo que tengo entre mis piernas —se refería a su erección

.

Loki comenzaba a mecer las caderas contra la pelvis de Thor, frotándose para encenderse ambos y arder como uno solo en la cama, pero el momento de goce que nublaba sus sentidos se vio ligeramente truncado cuando el nórdico se incorporara para quitarse la camiseta. El hechicero contempló aquella firme y portentosa anatomía una vez más, rindiéndose por completo ante la visión de aquel tórax y el abdomen perfectos.

—Hmhmhm... Uhm... ¿En serio? —respondió con lascivia, relamiendo sus labios y tocando el frente de Thor con ambas manos en un recorrido lento y delicioso —Esa es una acusación por demás aventurada —devolvió la mirada sugerente a su esposo —Y para ser más justos, entonces tu eres responsable de esto

Al decirlo, llevó la diestra del ojiazul por sobre su muslo izquierdo, deslizándola despacio y dirigiéndola a su propia erección. Justo ahí, Loki alzó la cabeza y gimió despacio por el contacto de aquella mano sobre su cuerpo.

.

—Uggh...

Un jadeo gutural no se hizo esperar por parte del nórdico, quien sonrió complacido de ver la reacción que provocaba en el hechicero. Devolvió la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, sabiendo lo siguiente que haría.

—Debemos ajustar cuentas, entonces... ¿No te parece, amor mío?

Al preguntar eso en un plan claramente lascivo, Thor tomó de la espalda al otro, haciendo que rodaran por la cama hasta hacer que Loki quedara casi en la orilla, donde comenzó a besarlo con locura. Y una vez concluido el beso, bajó con una larga lamida hasta el abdomen del ojiverde, dispuesto a hacerle una felación que lo llevara al mismísimo Valhalla.

Eso hubiera sido un hermoso momento de convivencia marital de no ser por un detalle.

—¿Alteza? ¡Alteza! Disculpe si lo interrumpo, la servidumbre está preguntando qué flores debemos usar...

Era la voz del decorador al otro lado de la puerta. ¡Menos mal que no entró! De lo contrario, Thor lo hubiera mandado a volar con un golpe del Mjölnir, literalmente. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

_Mierda…_

—… Porque están sacándome de quicio. Algunos dicen que solicitó tulipanes, otros que rosas, pero nadie puede especificarme en qué color los desea, así que majestad, necesito que me informe

Thor miró con sumo disgusto la puerta. Pagaría caro por haber interrumpido su momento privado con Loki, y lo que estaba guardando con celo: el secreto de la fiesta en honor a su aniversario.

—Cabrón, ya verá lo que le haré en cuanto… ¡Aggh!

Se había parado de la cama, sin notar que ya estaba en la orilla, por lo que cayó de bruces al piso por calcular mal la distancia.

—¿Majestad? Estoy bastante apurado con los pedidos que me dio. Francamente ya no queda tiempo, y si los arreglos florales no son de su agrado, no será problema mío

El nórdico alzó el rostro, viendo a Loki con mueca de: _Se suponía que no tenías que saberlo porque era sorpresa_, levantándose y abrochándose el pantalón.

—Rosas color esmeralda, ¡IMBÉCIL!

Fue todo lo que dijo al abrir la puerta, solo para cerrarla en las narices del decorador. Luego, hizo un puchero con la boca, sentándose a lado de Loki y suspirando frustrado.

—... Ya lo oíste. No tendría caso ocultártelo más... Quería que fuera sorpresa

.

Vaya que debían ajustar cuentas con una sesión apasionada, y todo parecía indicar que así sería. Rodaron por la cama entre quedas risas y jadeos, entre besos y caricias. Loki supo las intenciones de Thor con aquella lamida desde su pecho hasta la orilla del pantalón y le fascinaba la idea. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera, y justo se mordía el labio inferior, presagiando una celestial felación, cuando un inoportuno decorador llamó a la puerta. O mejor dicho, gritó llamando al nórdico.

El ojiverde respiraba agitado, mirándose ya en un avanzado estado de excitación, pero aquello no impidió que se percatara de la palabra _flores_. Trató de regular su respiración, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía con intriga, buscando los zafiros de su esposo con la mirada, aunque el rubio ya estaba por ir a sentenciar al inepto que osó interrumpir su velada. Solo que no fue muy lejos, pero si llegó al suelo.

Ante la más que graciosa caída de Thor, al menos para Loki, al hechicero se le fueron las ganas en ese mismo instante y solo pudo reírse por la torpeza del nórdico. Se quedó tendido en la cama boca arriba, esperando que Thor volviera a su lado, luego de insultar al decorador y darle la información que necesitaba. Rosas esmeralda, ahora todo tenía sentido. Esas rosas solo se las obsequiaba cuando era un motivo muy especial, tan especial como podría ser su aniversario de bodas.

—¿Estabas organizando un festejo para nosotros? —inquirió desde su posición, mirando al rubio entre divertido y sorprendido

.

Thor soltó otro suspiro. Se encogió de hombros y torció la boca.

—Sí... por nuestro aniversario del primer año de matrimonio... Mierda, realmente deseaba que fuera una sorpresa

.

Lo vio tan decepcionado que hasta pena sintió por él. Realmente parecía que se había esforzado y cuidado hasta el último detalle para que fuera la sorpresa perfecta... A excepción del incidente de instantes atrás, donde su dedicación quedó hecha polvo.

—Hey, no te culpes, no siempre salen las cosas como se planean —le dijo en tono comprensivo, incorporándose y quedando de rodillas para abrazarlo por la espalda —Podemos hacer de cuenta que yo no sé nada si eso te consuela —propuso con un beso en su mejilla y una mirada suave

.

El rubio aceptó al abrazo de mejor estado. Con que el ojiverde estuviera ahí le bastaba para olvidarse del enojo, ¡pero quería que fuera sorpresa, mierda! Parecía un niño encaprichado.

Giró hacia Loki, sonriendo más calmado.

—¿Puedes auto-hechizarte para olvidar lo que dijo el decorador?

.

—¿Decorador? ¿Qué decorador?

Loki frunció el ceño, preguntando como si realmente no supiera nada, sonriendo luego de modo juguetón y recargando el mentón en el hombro del ojiazul, no dejando de mirarlo.

—Solo sé lo de las flores, lo demás sigue siendo desconocido para mí. Ver que tanto empeño le pusiste será la verdadera sorpresa —afirmó dándole un beso lento y delicado

.

El nórdico devolvió el beso con ganas, tomándolo de la nuca.

—En ese caso —dijo Thor, levantándose de la cama —Te dirigiré a la sorpresa. Sugiero asearnos juntos antes

.

—Sugerencia aceptaba

Respondió sin más, sonriendo sugestivamente, tomando la mano que Thor le ofrecía para bajar de la cama y dirigirse ambos al cuarto de baño.

—¿Y debo esperar un adelanto de mi sorpresa? —preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad

.

Thor ni siquiera respondió de inmediato, sus acciones hablaron por él. Cargó de nuevo a Loki sin permiso, pateó la puerta del cuarto de baño (esta costumbre que tenía, había dejado arruinadas las puertas de la sala de juntas, por lo que tenía a varios concejeros molestos con él), pero como era una habitación privada, hecha especialmente para ambos, no le preocupaba ser tosco... En realidad no le importaba nunca serlo.

Adentro había una magnifica estructura que semejaba el interior de un manantial, en donde el agua caía por una abertura que parecía una cascada. El nórdico sostuvo a Loki para que se apoyara en tierra firme de nuevo. En verdad, las ganas de estar con su esposo eran bestiales.

—¿Conjuras algo para desnudarnos ahora mismo? —preguntó más como una orden

.

El hechicero tuvo su respuesta siendo llevado en brazos hasta el espléndido cuarto de baño, donde no solo entraban para asearse juntos sino también para intimar, como seguramente pasaría en ese momento. A Loki le fascinaba quedar acorralado contra la pared, sintiendo toda esa pasión desbordante del nórdico. Ya empezaba a fantasear con ello y ansiar el instante de ser suyo.

Al ser bajado, Thor le hizo aquella pregunta con pinta de orden que lo hizo mostrar un semblante travieso y malicioso. No dijo nada. Solo se acercó cauteloso al ojiazul para deslizar sus manos sobre el tórax portentoso, bajando luego por el abdomen y vientre, dejando como rastro un destello dorado, mismo que envolvió el pantalón de cuero al tocar parte de la piel de la cintura y la prenda, la cual fue desapareciendo por completo.

—Complacido, mi lord

Susurró en tono aterciopelado, mirando los labios gruesos, acercándose como si fuera a darle un beso mientras le acariciaba los hombros, pero al último segundo Loki se desvaneció como pasó con la ropa de Thor. Segundos después, el hechicero se mostró de frente al nórdico bajo la caída de agua, totalmente desnudo. Subió sus manos y las pasó entre su cabello negro, al tiempo que miraba con deseo a su esposo.

.

Creía que tener desnudo a Loki era lo excitante. Oh, no se comparó con la vista que obtuvo cuando el hechicero se desvaneció y apareció en la cascada, mostrando ese celestial perfil posterior, y lanzando esa pícara sonrisa mientras jugaba con su cabello. Para alguien que no fuera el ojiverde, le hubiera espantado ver el grosor de la erección que le produjo a Thor tal estímulo visual. Pero era comprensible simplemente por ser Loki.

Está por demás decir que Thor se lanzó hacia aquella cascada, tomó por la cadera a su esposo y le hizo el amor como si fuera un salvaje degenerado. Minutos después de haber tenido un orgasmo de dioses, ambos se vistieron para la esperada fiesta. Thor optó por usar su atuendo bélico con pliegues negros, añadiendo una capa roja y detalles dorados, no muy ostentoso. Mientras que Eiliv estaba sostenido por Frigga.

Durante el banquete, el nórdico hizo un brindis y explicó el motivo de la celebración abiertamente. Dijo cosas de cortesía para agradecer a los presentes que los acompañaran en conmemorar un evento tan importante. El pequeño príncipe estaba en una silla en medio de sus padres, sonriendo y jugando con su comida, incluso había lanzado un pedazo de carne con verdura a Hogun.

Entre los invitados, los amigos de Thor estaban compitiendo por quien se emborrachaba más rápido. Sif seguía abstraída en su charla con otras doncellas, Padre y Madre de Todo veían con emoción la fiesta, y Thor solo contaba los segundos para poder darle el verdadero obsequio que tenía preparado para Loki.

.

Luego de una candente sesión que los hizo tocar el mismo Valhalla en vida, y asearse por supuesto, ahora celebraban en el gran comedor junto a sus padres, Eiliv y amigos cercanos. De Thor al menos, pues Loki seguía sin considerarlos parte de su entorno. El hechicero vestía su traje de batalla, igual que Thor, solo que sin el cinto que cruzaba por el frente del pecho. Frigga se había encargado de vestir a su nieto con un trajecito que constaba de un chaleco y pantalón de cuero verde obscuro, camisa de algodón color vino, un par de pequeñas muñequeras negras y botines. Todo un apuesto príncipe de Asgard en miniatura.

Loki miraba a su hijo, sentado en su silla especial para bebé en medio de él y Thor, sintiéndose orgulloso del encanto que su hijo ostentaba. Robaba las miradas de cualquiera y le llovían elogios por doquier.

Thor hubo hecho un brindis frente a todos, compartiendo la razón y algunas palabras que avergonzaron ligeramente al ojiverde, pero aun así, le encantaba que siguiera asentando frente a cualquiera que él era el único en su vida. Y mientras el brindis pasaba, a Eiliv se le ocurrió arrojar su comida en catapulta hacia Hogun, quien solo parpadeó sorprendido, mostrando una leve sonrisa nerviosa después y limpiándose el rostro sin mayor problema. No hizo falta mencionar que aquella travesura de su hijo complació a Loki. Claro que si el blanco hubiera sido Sif, hasta lo colmaría con una montaña de obsequios y golosinas.

La celebración pasaba entre anécdotas, risas y alguno que otro reto que entre los tres guerreros ya se habían acordado. Su amigo era el padre de familia, esposo y próximo monarca del reino, ellos seguían siendo un trío de aventureros a los que nada impedía embriagarse toda una semana si así lo querían. La que se mantenía sobria y propia era Sif, quien dentro de un rato se despidió. Solo acudió por mera cortesía y por no desairar a su amigo, había cumplido y ahora se retiraba a sus aposentos. Loki solo le dedicó una mirada neutral cuando hiciera una breve reverencia a ambos y a Eiliv con la cabeza, y siguió tomando la mano de Thor sobre la mesa. Aunque pronto, Frigga y Odín comenzaron una charla con sus hijos.

Al hechicero le comían las ansias de ir a su festejo íntimo con Thor... Otra vez, pero no dejaría a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Esperar un poco no mataría el deseo.

—Esta es una magnífica fiesta, hijos míos. Felicidades a ambos por tan grata velada y por su primer aniversario como esposos

Madre de Todo apremió, sonriendo y mirándolos con alegría.

—Mi nieto parece muy a gusto jugando a la guerra

Odín añadió con ligero toque sarcástico y una apenas perceptible sonrisa, recordando lo de Hogun y viendo ahora la comida esparcida fuera del plato del pequeño.

—Será un general fiero —miró a Thor —Y un hechicero de temer —ahora su ojo se dirigió hacia Loki —Le han obsequiado un legado poderoso. Digno de un hijo de Asgard

—Siendo un niño que logró unir dos razas en su propia existencia, me atrevo a decir que Asgard jamás ha visto algo parecido

Loki mencionó con certeza viendo a Odín, luego a Frigga y por último a Thor y Eiliv, quien reía y aplaudía con las manitas llenas de comida, al igual que se notaba el rededor de su boca.

Durante la plática, Thor no soltaba un solo segundo la mano de Loki, mientras observaba con orgullo que su hijo era amado entre todos los presentes.

—Y aún no está consciente de todo el poder que tiene —habló el nórdico —Es algo maravilloso

Frigga sonrió a sus hijos, mirando a su nieto con alegría.

—Hablando de eso —empezó con un tono curioso la reina —Loki, ¿aún no has concebido?

El Dios del Trueno casi se ahoga con el tarro de hidromiel. Conocía a su madre como alguien muy dulce, pero también muy directa. Volteó hacia el ojiverde con expresión un tanto incómoda, pero no ofendido ni mucho menos.

Era cierto. Hacía unos meses, Loki y él habían discutido sobre ampliar su familia, a pesar de que el hechicero le había dicho que el plazo para otro embarazo sería hasta los cuatro años de Eiliv. Thor, con el carácter terco y paternal floreciendo, terminó convenciéndolo de tener otro bebé. Llevaban tres meses buscando que Loki quedara encinta, pero ningún rastro de un nuevo integrante había asomado.

.

Ciertamente, Eiliv aún no era consciente de todo el poder que era capaz de manipular, y Loki se encargaría de pulir sus dotes mágicos hasta hacerlo el mejor. Incluso más que él. En eso pensaba el hechicero, abstraído en el tierno rostro de su pequeño, cuando su madre hiciera aquella pregunta sin encubrirla o ser más discreta.

Al igual que Thor, Odín casi se ahoga con el vino, pero el hechicero solo la miró con una ligera expresión despreocupada.

—Aun no —respondió viendo al nórdico y soltando una cansina exhalación —Hemos... intentado desde hace tres meses, pero no hay indicios de que haya ocurrido

La reina los miró a ambos con maternal cariño, colocando su diestra sobre sus manos unidas.

—Que eso no les impida seguir intentando. Tal vez se deba al periodo de fertilidad

—Frigga... —Odín interrumpió carraspeando, pues al monarca si se le hacía incómoda la charla —No deberíamos tratar este tema frente a Eiliv

—¿Por qué? Es algo natural. Se trata de su hermano, o hermana —defendió la reina mirando a su nieto —Hoy podría ser la noche

La diosa dijo a sus hijos en complicidad, entre que Odín se bebía de golpe el vino y Loki solo sonreía por ver a Thor sonrojado como un adolescente.

—Tal vez —mencionó apretando la mano del rubio

.

Thor se había bebido dos tarros seguidos. Hablar de tener otro bebé era hermoso, él había sido el primero en sugerirle eso a Loki, y disfrutaba conversar sobre darle un hermano o hermana a Eiliv... Pero no con sus padres presentes. A pesar de lo comprensivos que se mostraban, seguía siendo un tema de pareja, al menos para Thor.

A pesar del leve sonrojo, el que el hechicero le apretara la mano lo tranquilizó y le indicó una señal implícita: era hora de intentar procrear de nuevo.

—Llegará el momento apropiado —seguía hablando Frigga —Y tú sentirás cuándo ese momento se presente, Loki

—Estamos emocionados con la idea, madre —dijo Thor —Serán los primeros en enterarse si Loki queda encinta hoy. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que retirarnos

—Recuerden que no deben apresurarse —contestó la diosa sonriendo

Thro asintió levemente, girándose para cargar a Eiliv, quien estaba jugando con la barba de Volstagg, llevándose unos cabellos en cuanto su padre lo cargó.

—¡Ahh! ¡Thor, hombre! —se quejó el pelirrojo —Controla a tu hijo, ¿quieres?

—Hey, le agradas amigo

Respondió el nórdico burlándose, entre que Eiliv movía sus manos y se reía. El pequeño príncipe balbuceó algunas cosas y pidió a señas un biberón de leche.

—Padre, Madre. Nos retiramos. Con su permiso

Thor reverenció a sus padres, tomando a Loki de la mano mientras cargaba con el otro brazo a su hijo.

.

_Llegará el momento adecuado y tú sentirás cuando se presente..._

Aquellas palabras hicieron algo de mella en el hechicero. Podría ser que esa noche fuera la indicada. Loki se sentía ansioso por estar con Thor, bueno, siempre lo estaba, pero si era el momento idóneo no quería esperar más. Afortunadamente, el nórdico entendió la indirecta en aquel apretón de su mano, y ahora se despedían de sus padres para hacer el segundo intento del día. El primero fue durante el baño.

—Gracias por acompañarnos

Dijo Loki entre una reverencia de despedida y pronto se encaminó junto con Eiliv y Thor, a quien le tomó de la mano.

—Ahap... Aah...

Loki notó los balbuceos de su hijo, pidiendo con señas su biberón, mismo que hizo aparecer y le dio para que lo sostuviera con sus manos como todo un niño independiente de un año y cinco meses. Aunque antes, Eiliv transformó los cabellos de Volstagg que se había llevado en pequeñas mariposas naranja.

—¿Pasaremos aquí nuestra segunda noche de bodas, o esa es la verdadera sorpresa? —indagó con curiosa malicia, viendo a su esposo

.

Eiliv estaba succionando del biberón con mucha fuerza, vaya que estaba hambriento, pero también atento a sus padres. A su escaso año de vida era muy inteligente, y cuando notó que sus padres empezaban en un plan romántico, dejó de tomar su leche e hizo unos gestos curiosos.

—¡Da! ¡A-ha!... Pa-pá —señaló a Thor —¿Abahar a pa-pá? (Estaría preguntando: Papá-Thor, ¿amas a papá-Loki-?)

El nórdico, antes de responder la pregunta de su esposo, volteó hacia su hijo.

—Sí Eiliv, y mucho. De hecho la celebración de hoy fue por ese motivo —respondió a su hijo, quien se emocionó y decidió escuchar lo que su padre Loki tuviera que decirle

.

La respuesta a su pregunta tuvo que esperar pues Eiliv había preguntado algo, o intentado hacerlo. A Loki le derretía escuchar la dulce vocecita de su hijo. Desde el primer día que habló y dijo _papá_, escuchar a su pequeño sol era su mayor regocijo.

—Hmhm, así es pequeño mío. Tu papá Thor fue quien organizó todo sin mi ayuda —devolvió algo bromista al final, haciendo que Eiliv riera y le hiciera la misma pregunta que a su padre rubio

—¿Abahar a pa-pá?

—Más de lo que podría imaginar cualquiera —lo dijo sincero mirando a Thor

.

Eiliv lograba enternecer tanto al Dios del Trueno, que nadie en sus años como adolescente hubiera predicho cuánto cambiaría la vida del nórdico con un bebé sonriéndole. Es decir, Thor era conocido por ser un guerrero rudo, imponente, fiero, con sed de pelea de sus antepasados vikingos. Era extraño verlo en una faceta paternal que lo volvía tierno, manso, relajado y pacífico.

Con la respuesta de Loki, el rubio se acercó de nuevo y dio un beso apto para menores a su esposo.

Dentro del cuarto de Eiliv, recostaron al pequeño en su cuna para que terminara su biberón, observando sus ojos zafiro con toques verdosos que había heredado de ambos.

—¿Hoy sería la noche, dices? Que podamos hacer un milagro como lo es Eiliv

.

Loki recibió gustoso aquel beso corto y casto que Thor le profiriera, pues Eiliv no vería nada subido de tono. Y hablando del pequeño príncipe, éste soltó una risilla feliz, volviendo a aplaudir y agitando los brazos al aire con emoción por ver a sus padres juntos y más que unidos.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hijo, ambos se quedaron de pie frente a la cuna, admirando a su hermoso milagro mientras terminaba su alimento y poco a poco el sueño lo vencía. Pero luchaba para poder ver a sus padres un rato más.

—Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad. No perdemos nada intentando —dijo el hechicero, devolviendo una mirada cálida al nórdico

.

En un parpadeo, el biberón salió de la boca de Eiliv, en tanto sus pequeños balbuceos anunciaban que se había dormido. Thor recogió el biberón y lo colocó en la cómoda de a lado, mirando cómplice al ojiverde.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para intentarlo, amor mío —respondió —Es otra sorpresa que tengo para nosotros

.

Loki arropó a Eiliv con su manta en cuanto Thor retirara el biberón, y cubrió la cuna con la cortinilla traslúcida.

—Uhm, más sorpresas. Eso me agrada —mencionó presuntuoso, rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos —¿Me vendarás los ojos para que sea más emocionante, o puedo ver los detalles hacia mi sorpresa?

.

¿Vendarle los ojos? Oh, esa sería una buena idea, excepto porque Thor se excitaba con cualquier prenda fetiche que Loki usara.

—Dejemos las vendas para algún juego de alcoba —sugirió en tono bajo, meciendo la cuna —Vamos

Teniendo certeza de que Eiliv se había dormido ya, ambos dioses dejaron a cargo a Hilda para que cuidara de su pequeño mientras ellos celebraban su aniversario. Thor encaminó a Loki a las caballerizas, tomaron a sus respectivos corceles y cabalgaron hacia un lugar conocido: aquella casa de bodas que los había visto unirse en la intimidad como esposos por primera vez.

.

El hechicero sonrió cómplice con la resolución del nórdico, aceptando de buen modo el dejar los juegos eróticos para otro momento y disfrutar de su noche en la que renovarían sus votos, y de paso, buscarían agrandar la familia. Respecto a ello, Loki comenzaba a pensar que tal vez sucedería, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo en su interior se lo decía.

_Quizá esta noche..._

Al salir de la alcoba de Eiliv, buscaron a Hilda para que se hiciera cargo. Así fue que ambos tomaron rumbo al recinto cercano a las colinas y al viejo roble, donde seguramente Loki vería algo más privado como celebración. Esta vez Loki cabalgó a la par de Thor, no como un año atrás donde lo retara a una carrera.

.

Estaban por llegar a la campiña, hallándola absolutamente magnífica como la primera vez que estuvieron en ella. Thor fue el primero en bajarse de su caballo y repitió la táctica de hacía un año: ofreció su mano para cargar a Loki hasta el interior del recinto. Cuando el hechicero estuvo en sus brazos, el nórdico lo miró con ese amor que solo su consorte le provocaba. Era una noche especial, por muchos motivos.

Abriendo las puertas de una patada los dioses entraron, y Thor caminó de inmediato a la habitación matrimonial. Estaba igual que la vez anterior, excepto que colgaban témpanos color esmeralda y zafiro del techo, la cama tenía una mezcla de colores rojizos, dorados y verdosos con una pequeña caja perfumada en medio de ella.

—Feliz Aniversario, amor mío —dijo Thor, bajando a Loki para que pudiera ver el regalo

.

Algo le decía que terminaría siendo cargado cual princesa como la primera vez que visitaron aquel lugar, y así sucedió, apenas tomó la mano que Thor le ofrecía para bajar del caballo, el rubio ya lo tenía entre sus brazos para hacer su entrada triunfal. Esta vez el hechicero no renegó, solo dejó que su esposo viviera la ilusión que le causaba, y aunque lo negara, a Loki le gustaba ser atendido de esa forma.

Dentro era opulencia y sobriedad. Y la alcoba nupcial no era la excepción, aunque ahora estaba más adornada que aquella noche. Los esmeraldas de Loki observaron con detalle y curioseo cada rincón: los témpanos azul y verde colgando del techo, la gran cama iluminada por el destello naranja de las antorchas y esa cajita al centro que llamó su atención, haciéndolo sonreírse algo intrigado. Miró a Thor y luego se acercó a tomar la pequeña caja, pero no la abrió en seguida.

—Si me sale un insecto, dile adiós a nuestra segunda noche de bodas —amenazó bromista, tratando de adivinar el contenido

.

Su esposo era tan ocurrente, que Thor no podía hacer otra cosa sino reír.

—Eso suena a algo que tú harías —respondió acercándose al hechicero —Solo ábrelo

No era un insecto o algo que saltara a la cara. No. Thor había recorrido toda la semana los mares de Asgard en busca de algo que Loki siempre había soñado tener desde niños: la famosa perla esmeralda. Era rarísimo que alguna existiera, y era aún más raro encontrarse una, porque contaban las leyendas que una perla esmeralda era señal de prosperidad eterna, además que la misma gema era mágica, y era un perfecto artefacto en la colección de hechiceros y brujos.

¿Qué hizo Thor para encontrarla? Vagar como idiota por las grutas más recónditas de las playas más peligrosas de Asgard. Esas perlas eran tan preciosas que la misma naturaleza las refugiaba en cavernas con aguas bravas y monstruos marinos. Todo eso tuvo que ceder ante el gran poder del Mjölnir.

La expresión de Loki fue invaluable para el nórdico.

.

Loki miró a Thor con fingida desconfianza, pero luego abrió la caja como le pidiera. Pudo creer que hallaría un anillo, o tal vez algún tipo de dije o incluso una carta, pero lo que vio fue algo que no se podía creer: una perla esmeralda.

El hechicero separó los labios ligeramente y su expresión divertida se tornó en sorpresa incrédula. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al rubio como preguntando: _¿Cómo fue que la encontraste?_, y entonces la tomó con suma delicadeza. Hizo desaparecer la caja y detalló la perla viéndola a trasluz, confirmando que era auténtica. Desde niño siempre deseó poder tener una entre sus manos, no solo por lo preciosa que era tal regalo de la naturaleza, sino por lo que significaba y también por sus cualidades mágicas.

—Es hermosa —finalmente habló, yendo inmediatamente a darle un beso en los labios a su esposo —Gracias

Le sonrió con suavidad, recordando que él también tenía un obsequio para Thor, mismo que hizo aparecer sobre la cama.

Era un cinturón de metal Uru, el mismo material del que estaba hecho el Mjölnir. Aquel metal era muy escaso y bastante difícil de encontrar, igual que la perla esmeralda. Los enanos eran los únicos en los nueve reinos que lo trabajaban. Loki tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo de convencimiento con el rey de aquella raza herrera, y después de un acuerdo dónde Loki accedía a prestar su ayuda en algún momento de calamidad, cual fuera, el monarca forjó personalmente aquel cinturón con símbolos nórdicos grabados y tres gemas de zafiro incrustadas al frente. Aunque no solo la vistosidad era lo valioso, sino el poder mágico que aumentaba diez veces más la fuerza de quien lo usara.

—Ese es mi presente para ti, amor. Un cinturón de metal Uru. Quien lo use, su fuerza se verá incrementada a niveles casi imposibles de parar… El complemento perfecto para un general de las huestes asgardianas —se hizo a un lado para que Thor pudiera acercarse y tomar su obsequio

.

Thor estaba complacido con la expresión de Loki cuando abrió la caja y vio la perla esmeralda. El recibir un beso del hechicero lo emocionó, pero más el escuchar que le tenía un obsequio, el cual ciertamente lo dejó boquiabierto. Loki era experto en sorprenderlo en todo sentido, pero claramente el cinturón de metal Uru superó las expectativas para la noche.

En seguida el nórdico se acercó a la prenda y la tomó en sus manos, fascinado de la elegancia y magnitud que poseía. Era un regalo increíble.

—Lo admito, esto es... Es realmente asombroso, Loki

Dijo entre que se giraba hacia su esposo y lo abrazaba por la cintura. El cinturón era sostenido por su mano derecha.

—Se nota que conoces al Señor del Trueno —añadió en tono superior —Sin duda diste en el clavo, amor mío. Gracias

.

—Hmhm, ¿qué clase de consorte sería si no conociera a mi esposo como lo hago?

Le devolvió con una sonrisa de medio lado y ligeramente altivo, por comprobar que había sido el presente ideal para Thor en esa noche. Rodeó de nuevo el cuello del nórdico con sus brazos, mirándolo con travieso curioseo, sintiendo una tenue caricia de su mano en su cintura.

—¿Más sorpresas? ¿O podemos pasar a la debida celebración?

Loki ansiaba poder yacer entre los brazos de Thor. No era de extrañarse que lo deseara, pero desde el banquete en el palacio, aquel deseo fue incrementándose y arraigándose en su interior, casi al punto de mandar a desalojar a todos y hacer que Thor lo tomara en medio de la mesa. Sentirse tan necesitado de que el nórdico le hiciera el amor debía ser por algo, además de lo mucho que adoraba cómo lo hacía.

Entonces, podría ser que tal vez... esa noche fuera la ideal para forjar un nuevo milagro entre los dos.

.

Thor no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Era evidente que ambos estaban suplicando por medio de miradas que llegaran a ese momento de unión tan intenso.

—Oh, debería devolverte mi agradecimiento —dijo el nórdico

Esperaba que esa noche pudieran tener otra sorpresa, que el mismo acontecimiento, el cosmos, el destino, o quien fuera les diera un giro imprevisible.

—He pedido a los dioses por otra sorpresa. Quizá hoy se dignen a tomar mi petición

Entonces el rubio besó pasional a su esposo, acorralándolo contra la cama, haciendo que ésta rebotara ligeramente. No dudaría en ser tosco, después de todo, la sesión de la mañana no era suficiente. Para ambos, hacer el amor una vez al día parecía poco, por lo que no era de extrañarse que llevaran su intimidad a niveles extraordinarios. Ya se habían creado fama por lo pasionales que llegaban a ser.

.

Loki sonrió ante lo dicho por el nórdico, tanto por aquello del _agradecimiento_, como por dejarle saber que había hecho peticiones a los dioses para concederles un milagro encarnado en un segundo hijo.

Al caer sobre la cama, el hechicero emitió un deje de risa entre el beso, para después sonar como cuando degustaba un platillo exquisito. Y es que probar los labios de Thor siempre era un deleite excepcional para su quisquilloso paladar. Aunque no solo probar sus labios le provocaban tal placer.

Así, Loki comenzó a quitar la capa del atuendo de Thor, ladeando el rostro para profundizar el contacto con su lengua colándose dentro de la boca ajena y zafando los amarres de la armadura.

.

Su capa, el peto, los cinturones, todo lo que fuera utilería empezó a caer en el suelo, o bien era arrojado por el nórdico, quien seguía embelesado probando la celestial boca del hechicero.

Se parecía a su primera noche de bodas, es decir, Thor todavía mantenía frescas las memorias de aquel encuentro, cómo se sentía la piel de Loki y el sabor de sus labios, todo el placer que destilaba con solo tenerlo entre sus brazos. Absolutamente todo lo enloquecía.

Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar y entonces Thor se quitó su camiseta, e hizo lo mismo con la del ojiverde, dejando a notar el níveo abdomen, el cual no dudó en lamer en toda su extensión.

.

—Aah...

El hechicero clavó la cabeza en la almohada, soltando un jadeo placentero por sentir la lengua de Thor en su abdomen y sus manos acariciarle los muslos por encima del pantalón. Abrió sus esmeraldas para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros mirándolo penetrante, cosa que lo hizo estremecer como si fuera la primera noche juntos.

.

Terminando de deleitarse con la piel de Loki, el nórdico subió de nuevo para observar a su consorte. Siempre que le hacía el amor lo notaba más bello, la imagen que obtenía de Loki a su merced era un regalo, un recuerdo más de una noche exquisita con él.

Acarició lentamente su mejilla, para ir deslizando la mano por el pecho hasta llegar al miembro del ojiverde, que comenzó a masturbar mientras paseaba su boca por el cuello lechoso. La erección de Thor ya estaba despierta desde los primeros besos, y a veces le atemorizaba su propia pasión, pero era imposible ya que estuviera enamorado como imbécil.

.

La caricia que iniciara en su mejilla y fuera descendiendo por sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba en respiraciones constantes le hizo morderse el labio inferior, pero gimió quedo al tener la mano de Thor colándose por debajo de la ropa y sujetando con destreza su erección. Cerró los ojos cuando el nórdico succionara la piel de su cuello, marcándolo deliciosamente, y permaneció así, con sus esmeraldas veladas por los párpados para que todo el cúmulo de sensaciones excitantes lo abrumara.

Por instinto, el hechicero acarició con sus manos los brazos, espalda y nuca de Thor, para luego llevar su diestra sobre la pelvis y descender con ella hasta la entrepierna de su esposo. Sobó por encima del pantalón unas cuantas veces, terminando por zafar los amarres y meter la mano, tal como éste hiciera con él. Masturbarse mutuamente, era despertar el deseo de ambos al mismo tiempo. Era sentir lo que el otro de manera superficial, antes de hacerlo con el alma unida.

.

El calor de la habitación se elevaba conforme se tocaban más. Al percibir la mano de Loki en su entrepierna, el rubio suspiró fuerte, sonriendo de lado y dejando que su consorte le practicara una masturbación extraordinaria. Si la memoria no le fallaba, la última vez que se masturbaron mutuamente fue… la semana pasada. Ja, mucho tiempo para Thor, quien era un amante de experimentar posiciones y juegos sexuales diversos con el hechicero.

— Uhm...

Jadeó aumentado por su parte sus movimientos hasta sentir que el miembro de Loki se engrosaba, al igual que el propio. Y adoraba cuando el ojiverde lo consentía en el glande, era muy placentero.

.

Aquel jadeo que Thor soltara hizo sonreír al pelinegro con malicia y placer, tanto por sentir la erección en su mano engrosarse con cada caricia, igual que la suya siendo masturbada por el rubio, quien había subido el ritmo de los bombeos.

En respuesta, Loki gimió extasiado, al tiempo que su cuerpo se contraía y su mano tornaba la masturbación más intensa, llegando hasta el glande dónde lo palpó con toda la mano y luego lo tomó para darle atención con el pulgar. Primero en círculos alrededor de la cabeza húmeda por el pre seminal, y después masajeó sobre la abertura, ejerciendo liviana presión de vez en vez hasta oír a Thor bramar de lujuria.

Claro que Loki acompañó esos candentes sonidos con los suyos que evidenciaban lo excitado que se sentía, y más todavía, porque Thor imitó sus movimientos.

—Thor... Aah... Ah...

.

Mientras él se encargaba de sacar los gemidos que tanto amaba oír de Loki, su miembro respondía a los estímulos acertados de su consorte.

Flameando en pasión y buscando unirse a Loki como siempre… No, no era como siempre. Aun en todo ese éxtasis que lo volvía un incoherente animal, Thor sabía que esa noche era especial, se percibía en la forma que la piel de Loki se friccionaba a la suya, tan cálida, tan suave y deliciosa...

Era momento.

—Date la vuelta, amor mío —pidió el nórdico, besando el cuello del otro

.

Una extraña, aunque conocida sensibilidad se hizo presente de repente para Loki. Pensaba que si seguía siendo masturbado por aquella mano firme se correría sin más, su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse por livianos espasmos y su piel ardía en deseo apasionado.

La primera vez que se sintió así de sensible al toque de las manos de Thor, fue cuando había concebido a Eiliv sin ser consciente de ello aun. Desde entonces, cada que Thor le hacía el amor, era experimentar las mismas sensaciones de siempre pero aumentadas en nivel. Loki seguía sin comprender que su cuerpo alojaba un pequeño ser en formación, aunque eso poco importaba, puesto que sentirse así de encendido lo hacía disfrutar más que nunca.

_¿Podría ser acaso...?_

Retorciéndose de placer, aquella pregunta pasó por la mente del hechicero, misma que estaba dejando de pensar coherentemente con tantas atenciones. Sin embargo, la petición del nórdico mientras le besaba el cuello lo hizo sonreír en medio del goce. Cambio de posición, una que Loki realmente adoraba. De hecho le encantaban todas y cada una de las posiciones que llegaban a practicar, pero tenía sus preferidas y esa era una de ellas.

—Uhm... Amo tu sentido de celebración...

Le dijo contra su oído, atrapando el lóbulo por un instante con sus dientes y girándose luego de pecho contra la cama. Dejó escapar un lánguido jadeo, tanto por aprisionar su erección contra las sábanas, como por estar en aquella posición, con su intimidad expuesta, pues había separado las piernas y alzado un poco las caderas. El fuego lo quemaba por dentro.

.

Casi podía oler el deseo en el aire. Estaba completamente perdido en el cuerpo del ojiverde, y para su buena suerte, Loki también lo estaba con el suyo. Ser correspondido era algo que Thor agradecía a los dioses a diario.

—Eso planeaba —respondió altivo, sonriéndole perverso y soltando un jadeo al final con la mordida en su lóbulo

En seguida, el nórdico tomó la cadera que exponía Loki, masturbó su miembro para que su pre seminal lubricara todo el tallo, dio un par de besos en los hombros de su consorte y con algo de ansia empezó a enterrarse en el canal.

.

—Agh...

Loki se tensó un poco por lo premeditado del acto, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo, de hecho, no podía esperar a sentirse suyo.

Sus manos estrujaban la sábana mientras era tomado con ansiedad por el nórdico. Su garganta contuvo los jadeos, mismos que iba liberando en intervalos y volviendo a tomar aire, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. El rubor ya cubría su rostro en su totalidad, igual que perlas de sudor brotaban de sus sienes y frente.

.

Quizá estaba siendo brusco, lo cual era común en su persona, pero Thor sentía que si no se unía a su consorte, explotaría prematuramente. Querían concebir, ¿cierto? Claro, esa no la única razón por la cual estuvieran haciendo el amor, pero aprovechando la ocasión...

El nórdico terminó de avanzar en el canal de Loki, apoyando sus manos sobre las sábanas, bajando su cabeza hasta topar con la nuca del ojiverde, y solo así empezar a embestir.

.

Loki terminó por abrazarse a la almohada, llevándose parte de la sábana, con sus caderas siendo abiertas y el falo de Thor incrustado cuan largo era en su interior. Podía sentirlo dentro, grueso y ansioso por poseerlo.

Justo las embestidas comenzaron sin dar tiempo a respirar. Thor estaba demasiado impaciente esa noche, pero también Loki, por ello compaginó el movimiento de la pelvis tras de sí con sus caderas, buscándolo mientras jadeaba y su espalda se curvaba.

.

Ansioso era poco para describir el estado de Thor. Movía con algo de brutalidad su pelvis, sintiendo como su miembro era succionado y apresado por las paredes de Loki. Una total delicia.

—Loki...

Llamaba en su horda de adrenalina, aumentando el ritmo hasta hacer chocar las nalgas del ojiverde a su entrepierna con chasquidos de humedad inundando el ambiente. Thor hacia rebotar la cama con cada penetración, acariciando entre los muslos abiertos de su consorte.

.

—Mngh... T-Thor...

Al igual que el nórdico, Loki pronunciaba su nombre en medio de la dulce agonía que su esposo le brindaba con cada estocada profunda. El fuego lo envolvía de pies a cabeza, el placer lo crispaba y lo hacía desearlo más y más, todo, hasta que perdiera la razón. Y tal pareciera que eso mismo planeaba Thor, llevarlo al límite, arrancar su coherencia de tajo y volverlo loco de lujuria.

El hechicero alzó la cabeza y soltó un grito ronco, siendo ahogado al poco en su garganta, cuando las embestidas se tornaran salvajes, al punto de escuchar como chocaba la piel de ambos. Logró sostenerse de los antebrazos para alzarse un poco y girar el rostro, buscando un beso de Thor con desespero animal.

.

Todo empezaba a pintar diferente para el nórdico, en el sentido emocional. Cuando notó que su consorte giraba clamando un beso en su mirada, Thor accedió sin pensárselo dos veces. Acercó su rostro, disminuyendo el ritmo de las embestidas para poder saborear la boca de Loki. Fue en ese punto cuando Thor sentía que volverse uno con Loki cobraba sentido literal, como en su primera noche como matrimonio. Thor podía sentir los latidos, la respiración, el revuelo de sensaciones en la mente del hechicero, todo. Lo sentía todo.

Pasó ambas manos encima de las del ojiverde, entrelazando sus dedos y profundizando el beso. Daba penetraciones firmes, aunque estaba más concentrado en los labios que lo enamoraban día a día.

— Loki... —dijo entre besos —Levántate un poco

Lo ayudó para incorporarse, mientras él se arrodillaba en la cama y dejaba que Loki se sentara en él, con su espalda contactando su pecho.

—Ah... —Thor acariciaba todo el pecho del ojiverde, mientras trataba de continuar el beso —Mío... Solo mío...

.

El beso que Loki clamara con la mirada le fue concedido, mientras las penetraciones aminoraban ligeramente. Justo la conexión que entre ambos lograban como un solo ser cobró mayor fuerza con ese beso, donde se compartían lo que cada uno estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El desespero, la ansiedad, la pasión descontrolada y lo intenso de un amor que a pesar de los años no se extinguía, así como el fuego del deseo que día con día, noche a noche, resurgía más fiero que antes. La unión física también los conectaba de esa forma tan pura y precisa, pero en un beso viajaba todo lo que por dentro se juraban mientras hacían el amor.

Loki apretó los dedos del nórdico entrelazados a los suyos, correspondiendo el contacto entre sus bocas, casi queriendo devorar a Thor. En breves espacios, Thor le pidió incorporarse para adoptar una nueva posición de rodillas contra la cama, y así lo hizo. Trató de seguir uniendo sus labios a los ajenos, arrobado en delirio y éxtasis plenos, y tomó impulso, siendo sujetado de las caderas por el nórdico para acomodarlo sobre su pelvis.

Al quedar sentado, la erección del rubio se incrustó profundamente, lo que provocó que el hechicero alzara la cabeza y gimiera con descaro morboso, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y su rostro se deformaba en dulce goce, curvando los labios y sosteniéndose con el brazo izquierdo de la nuca de su esposo. Tenerlo tan dentro lo excitaba sobremanera.

—Solo tuyo... Aah... Tuyo...

Declaró a la par que Thor, amoldando sus bocas para un nuevo beso, comenzando a subir y bajar despacio para volver a iniciar las embestidas, mientras sentía las manos del nórdico en su pecho. Una de ellas, la derecha, bajó hasta su miembro erecto y lo masturbó al ritmo del vaivén. Por su parte, Loki acarició todo el antebrazo, llegando hasta el dorso de la mano y de regreso.

.

—Ahh...

Thor jadeaba con cada embestida, con cada vez que Loki se sentaba sobre su poderosa erección, con el deseo de reforzar ese sagrado lazo que un año atrás habían firmado con el destino y con el amor que se profesaban.

El nórdico no perdió oportunidad para consentir el falo expuesto de su consorte, masturbándolo con toda la habilidad manual que poseía. Decir que estaba extasiado era poco. Thor sentía tocar el Valhalla con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Loki, con su respiración en el cuello, con los besos incesantes y profundos que los confirmaban como unidad, como pareja y complemento total.

Las estocadas engrosaban el miembro del rubio, y con cada gemido angelical, Thor se excitaba y parecía que pronto llegaría a la cumbre del placer.

.

En el justo momento que Loki percibió la erección de Thor engrosarse y palpitar, la suya derramó pre seminal, mismo que fue esparcido por la mano del ojiazul en toda la extensión.

Loki no podía contender con tanta pasión que nublaba sus sentidos y aceleraba sus latidos, por lo que rompiendo el beso recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Thor, ladeándola ligeramente, al tiempo que separaba un poco más las piernas y seguía buscando la pelvis del rubio con sus caderas ansiosas. Su pecho se hinchaba y contraía desesperado, sus labios separados y rojos, húmedos, dejaban libre paso para todo aquel coro de gemidos y jadeos sofocados, pidiendo, suplicando más.

—Thor... Mngh... Sigue... Aah... —su espalda se curvó un instante con los espasmos que ya presagiaban el orgasmo

.

Su miembro era succionado, casi oprimido por las paredes húmedas de Loki, quien continuaba con ese vaivén delicioso, lleno de pasión que tanto amaba Thor.

No paró de hacerle una masturbación casi morbosa a su cónyuge, pero le estaba costando no volverse loco, es decir, sentía la punta de su glande como un maldito volcán en erupción. Estaba a nada de estallar. Bueno, no tardó nada en realidad. Segundos después de oír gemir a Loki, el mismo nórdico acentuó sus estocadas, llegando hasta la próstata del ojiverde, la cual estimuló sin piedad hasta sentir que el orgasmo empezaba a manifestarse. Su diestra aceleró las sacudidas hasta sentir el líquido espumoso bañando su mano, con lo cual Thor sonrió complacido, liberando el miembro y eyaculando dentro.

Esta ocasión el orgasmo se prolongó por alguna razón desconocida para el nórdico, pero eso no le impidió seguir jadeando para dar dos embestidas finales hasta sentir que todo su semen había llenado por completo al hechicero.

.

Loki estaba tocando las puertas del mismo Valhalla. Ser amado con tal hambre, tal delirio, era sucumbir al pleno encanto de dos cuerpos fusionados y volviéndose uno solo a placer. Placer que arrobaba, goce que enviciaba y quemaba.

Pronto, el interior de Loki comenzó a contraerse violentamente, succionando el miembro dentro y apresándolo, cuando el rubio tocara lo más profundo de su ser. Fue una sensación tan intensa y casi pecaminosa, que el hechicero se deshizo en gemidos sonoros, mientras su erección estaba al borde. No pasó mucho, cuando Loki se tensó por completo y entre un grito ahogado, mismo que fue resbalando por su garganta como una exhalación de satisfacción total, terminó alcanzando el tan deseado clímax junto con Thor. Siempre lograban compaginarse y terminar juntos.

Estalló manchando la mano del nórdico con su tibia esencia, quedando descansando el cuerpo en el portentoso pecho detrás, sintiendo cómo Thor lo llenaba completamente. Y entre que se recuperaba, el hechicero percibió un extraño calor en su vientre. No le tomó demasiada importancia con lo agitado que se encontraba, aunque le pareció curioso. Tan curioso como el sentir aun el orgasmo en livianos espasmos.

.

Thor tragó grueso, abriendo sus ojos al final de ese Valhalla en vida, besando el hombro izquierdo de su consorte e inclinándose para que Loki pudiera recostarse contra la cama. El movimiento hizo que puntadas placenteras recorrieran el glande, que Thor había sentido solo unas cinco veces estando con Loki. Era raro sentirlas y muy bienvenidas.

—Loki... Agh, me quedaré un momento así... Siento que podría correrme de nuevo — dijo con algo de diversión

.

El beso en su hombro le erizó la piel que se percibía sensible, mucho más de lo normal después del acto. La sensación de desfogue prevalecía, no menguaba como en ocasiones anteriores, el fuego seguía encendido en su cuerpo.

El hechicero percibió al nórdico reclinarse y entonces se apoyó con los antebrazos para bajar y quedar de pecho contra la cama. Aun respiraba copiosamente buscando sosegarse, pero algo lo mantenía con los sentidos prendados del momento placentero.

—¿Si te digo... que me siento... exactamente igual? —devolvió jadeante y con una sonrisa traviesa

.

—Te creo — respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

No quería darse méritos, pero sintió que Loki iba a enloquecer si duraba un segundo más su encuentro. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo delirar, aunque esta ocasión, él había tenido esa sensación de éxtasis en arrobo que por un segundo le quitó la cordura, más de lo acostumbrado en una sesión de sexo pasional.

Thor esperó unos segundos hasta sentir que menguaba la montaña del clímax. Fue cuando lentamente fue saliendo de su consorte, tirándose a un lado, totalmente satisfecho.

.

Por supuesto que debía creerle, ambos lo sintieron, estuvieron más compenetrados, más unidos, casi como cuando...

Loki pausó sus pensamientos ante la deducción, y es que las veces que se sintió así de sensible fueron las posteriores a su pregnancia de Eiliv. Solo que había una liviana diferencia, que no estaba gestando... aun. Ya lo sabría. Entonces, la otra posibilidad era que...

El ojiverde no dijo nada, más solo atinó a soltar un lánguido gemido al sentir a Thor saliendo despacio de su cuerpo para tenderse a su costado derecho. Loki permaneció breves instantes en la misma posición, hasta que se acercó al nórdico para reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho fornido, suspirando cansino.

—¿Soy yo, o esto fue mucho más intenso que siempre?

Preguntó haciendo círculos con el índice en medio de los pectorales del rubio, mientras trataba de concentrar energía en su vientre.

.

El nórdico había recuperado el aliento y entonces sintió a Loki acercarse. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndole caricias en la espalda, besando de vez en vez la frente del ojiverde. Podía llamarse afortunado de poder disfrutar esos momentos posteriores al sexo, eran mágicos. Loki los hacía mágicos.

Thor suspiró ante la pregunta. Lo fue, vaya que sí.

—Sentí que enloquecería. Quería prolongarlo pero, fue extraño... — Thor miró al hechicero —En nuestra noche de bodas sentí algo similar, igual de intenso. Fue un orgasmo casi letal

.

—Lo sé, fue demasiada carga. Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en siglos. Aunque...

Loki se cortó de pronto al experimentar una clase de vuelco interno, junto con una oleada de calor que se formaba en su vientre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No era excitación, al menos no sexual. Era otra cosa.

Por instinto, y sin que Thor lo notara, llevó su mano izquierda sobre su vientre, emanó una leve cantidad de energía y pudo sentir su interior en una revolución. De un momento a otro, fue como si su percepción se diera cuenta de algo, debía constatarlo antes de afirmarlo, pero su instinto paterno desarrollado con Eiliv le estaba indicando un asunto importante.

—Thor... ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que esperaríamos a que Eiliv cumpliera cuatro años para darle un hermano?

Preguntó como tanteando ingenuamente el terreno, y como supuso, Thor lo tomó a la ligera y solo asintió.

—Ups

Fue lo último que dijo, alzando el rostro para ver al ojiazul con una expresión entre divertida y cómplice. Esperaba que lo dedujera por sí mismo.

.

Entre el letargo, Thor se sorprendió de oír del tema del embarazo. No le tomó seriedad de momento, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿_Ups_? —preguntó

El nórdico era de lento entendimiento. Claro que no entendería a la primera.

.

De acuerdo, hacerlo que adivinara como la primera vez no resultó, pero igual no se lo diría tan directamente. Su travieso instinto estaba despierto, y un anhelo que esperaba fuera cierto le movía a guardar cierto misticismo.

Sin decir nada todavía, Loki se levantó un poco y tomó la mano izquierda de Thor que descansaba en su cintura para llevarla a su vientre, deslizándola despacio sobre la piel. Ahí la contuvo con su propia mano, para que su esposo palpara la zona cálida. Claro, aun no se notaba un cambio considerable, pero en unos meses tal vez.

—¿Qué pensarías si te digo que... los dioses podrían haber escuchado tus peticiones? —le miró sutil y fijamente

.

—¿Peticiones? ¿Cuáles pet-? Ouh... ¡OUH!

Al inicio, Thor no supo cómo interpretar lo que le decía Loki. No fue hasta que el hechicero dirigió su mano al vientre y dijo _peticiones a los dioses,_ que el nórdico comprendió. Entonces, Loki estaba... es decir, le estaba dando entender que...

—¡ME JURAS QUE ES VERDAD! —gritó con entusiasmo, sus ojos estaban iluminados

Se había incorporado de un sentón, haciendo que Loki terminara a horcajadas suyas. Pasó ambas manos por el vientre del ojiverde. Tuvo ganas de llorar, y podría haberlo hecho sin problema alguno.

—Joder, Loki... ¿Por eso es tan cálido, amor mío?

.

Finalmente, Thor había comprendido, motivo que hizo sonreír al hechicero ampliamente, mientras era levantado súbitamente. Quedó sentado a horcajadas del nórdico, mirando cómo aquel rostro de hombre portentoso y pasional se transformaba en la imagen de un chiquillo al cual se le ha dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

Las manos de Thor no tardaron en posarse sobre su vientre, sobando despacio, igual que la primera vez cuando le dijo que esperaban un hijo: Eiliv.

—No quiero adelantar nada, pero... Es muy extraño, es... Es como si dentro de mí, la energía estuviera fluyendo histérica y se acumulara justo ahí... —miró hacia abajo, sosteniéndose de los hombros del rubio —Además, estuve demasiado sensible mientras lo hacíamos, eso puede estar ligado a la concepción. O eso creo

Habló tratando de descifrar aquel _síntoma_, diciendo la palabra _concepción_ con algo de extrañeza pero emocionado. Solo debían esperar para confirmarlo y entonces dar la noticia a sus padres y al reino entero.

.

Thor recargó su frente en el pecho de su consorte. Fuera confirmado o no, esta ocasión el ojiazul estaba seguro que Loki había concebido. Dioses, ¡al fin, después de meses intentándolo!

—Debes sentirse así porque seguro pasará —dijo el nórdico, acariciando el vientre con suavidad —¿Te imaginas, Loki? Viendo crecer a nuestro hijo día a día

.

El hechicero acarició la cabeza de Thor al tenerlo recargado en su pecho, suspirando despacio y con una calidez bastante curiosa invadiendo su pecho. Era su instinto paterno consolidándose.

—Me sorprendería que no pasara, después de cómo terminamos hoy

Mencionó en broma, refiriéndose a la gloriosa plenitud que habían compartido minutos atrás, aunque luego se expresó de modo sereno y reconfortado.

—Será como cuando esperamos por Eiliv... Vas a tener que armarte de valor, porque tal vez mi estado hormonal sea el doble del anterior —rio quedo, no dejando de enredar los dedos de su diestra entre la dorada cabellera

.

El rubio estaba demasiado feliz que en verdad no podía contenerse. Quería hacerle el amor a Loki por segunda vez. Estaba ese incesante implacable deseo de amarlo tanto como pudiera, más todavía al oír la noticia.

—El necesario para amarlos a ambos —dijo con voz trémula y alegre —Eiliv estará tan contento. Yo lo estaré...

.

Loki no pudo evitar un leve nudo en la garganta, escuchando las palabras llenas de dicha que Thor expresara, y pensando en que el destino volvía a ser generoso al obsequiarles un nuevo milagro como lo era Eiliv.

_Eiliv... _

El ojiverde reparó en su pequeño. Thor aseguraba que sería feliz, sabiendo que tendría un compañero de crecimiento y juegos, pero también podría suceder que se sintiera celoso. Después de todo, hasta ese momento, Eiliv seguía siendo el único príncipe, el único hijo en quien recaían todas las atenciones. Ver que las mismas deberían ser compartidas, tal vez lo volverían huraño y renuente, aunque Loki confiaba en que siguiera siendo un niño dulce y lo tomara perfectamente.

—Espero que así sea. No quiero que se sienta desplazado

Mencionó pensativo, recargando su mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza rubia y abrazando a Thor por los hombros.

.

En seguida, Thor notó el tono de preocupación de Loki. Era lógico que pensara así, ellos lo sabían por experiencia propia que dos príncipes en un reino puede traer dilemas entre los hermanos. Pero no era momento de recordar cosas que terminarían en lágrimas.

Tomó pues el mentón de Loki para mirar esos esmeraldas que tanto adoraba.

—Eiliv es y será, antes que nada, nuestro hijo, el primogénito de la casa de Odín — colocó su mano en el vientre del hechicero —Y si ya amamos a este hijo que crece en estos momentos dentro de ti, nada impedirá que amemos a Eiliv por igual, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora

.

El ojiverde arrugó muy tenue el ceño, mirando ese par de zafiros que le infundían seguridad y calma, así como templanza con esas palabras.

—Amaremos a ambos por igual, y enseñaremos a los dos que así es. Aprenderán a procurarse y quererse... Como alguna vez tú y yo —lo dijo en referencia al cariño fraterno de siglos atrás que se tuvieran

.

El nórdico tomó la diestra de Loki, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad. Nunca permitiría que sus hijos sufrieran lo que ellos padecieron. Thor procuraría hacer lo mejor como padre.

—Juntos lo aprendimos. Ellos también sabrán apoyarse por sí solos —respondió con seguridad, besando leve a Loki

.

Afianzó ese lazo entre ambas manos, con el corazón brincando en sentimientos encontrados. El plazo que de algún modo impuso para volver a engendrar no se cumplió, pero eso no importaba. Si todo marchaba como pensaba, dentro de ocho meses y medio tendrían a su segundo hijo entre sus brazos y era magnífico. Así fue destinado a suceder y lo aceptaba tal cual.

El hechicero asintió a las palabras del rubio, confiando en que la historia no se repetiría entre ambos hermanos. Con aquella verdad, Loki correspondió el delicado beso, moviendo suavemente los labios.

—Los hijos de Thor y Loki, nuestros hijos, serán la gloria de Asgard —murmuró entre el beso

.

Envuelto en el abrazo, Thor se complació con la respuesta de Loki. Fueran dos, tres, cuatro hijos, todos recibirían el amor incondicional y completo de sus padres. Bueno, Thor deseaba tener una gran familia, uno de sus sueños era ser padre de diez muchachos. Oh si, el nórdico aspiraba grandes sueños.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos

.

Loki se había quedado sumido en el confort de aquel abrazo, transmitiéndose mutuamente la calidez de sus cuerpos y la dicha de saberse en espera de un nuevo integrante en la familia. Una familia que a ojos de Loki estaría más que completa, dos hijos era un buen testimonio de su felicidad.

Sin embargo, al escuchar que Thor decía _todos y cada uno de ellos_, el hechicero abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _todos y cada uno_? —preguntó, separándose un poco para verlo

.

—Oh, ya sabes... —no, no podía disimular una respuesta inteligente

Thor carraspeó un poco, mirando a su consorte. Mentirle era algo imposible para él.

—Siempre me imaginé que tendría una familia grande de niño. Claro, no pensaba que la persona con quien los engendraría serías tú, pero como el destino nos ha unido, yo creo en el amor que nos conecta... Sospecho que Eiliv y el bebé que estamos esperando no serán los únicos que nos acompañen en el cuadro familiar

.

Aguardó con algo de inquietud por la respuesta del nórdico, misma que lo hizo verlo con susto e incomprensión juntos. ¿Qué estaba diciéndole? ¿Quería más de dos hijos?

—Espera un momento... ¿Estás diciéndome que quieres que te de un _ejército_? —preguntó, al tiempo que su expresión se tornaba descolocada, viendo una sonrisa de niño ingenuo curvando los labios de Thor —No voy a poblar todo Asgard con pequeños dioses. Te lo advierto Thor, solo tendremos a Eiliv y al que viene

Se lo sentenció con la mirada severa y alzando las cejas.

.

Oh, por eso no podía hablarlo aún. Sabía que Loki era renuente sobre el tema de tener una gran familia, Thor lo entendía, en serio, aunque...

—Oh, Lokiiiiii —le dijo casi en un tono de niño caprichoso, pero con esa sonrisa boba que derretía al hechicero —Solo digo que, tener una gran familia es algo que deseo y que amaré a cada uno de los hijos que me des, Loki

.

Aquella sonrisa de Thor, más que derretirlo en ese momento lo hizo acentuar su semblante reprobatorio, pensando un _cínico_, al tiempo que entrecerraba la mirada.

—Pues está claro que tu deseo no es el mismo que el mío —dijo con aplomo —Así que vete haciendo a la idea que seremos una PEQUEÑA Y FUNCIONAL FAMILIA

.

Estaba a punto de debatir su punto pero, verlo enfadado -en el buen sentido- le daba ternura. Thor alcanzó a suspirar, no dejando de sonreír, incluso se enterneció cuando trató de tomar el mentón de Loki, pero éste lo alejó con resignación.

—De acuerdo, seremos una familia funcional... No puedo prometer que será pequeña, quizá ni los mismos dioses sepan cuántos hijos tendremos... Anda, no me dejes esperando un beso, amor mío. ¿Por nuestro aniversario?

.

Claro, un asunto importante como el planificar su descendencia se lo toma tan a la ligera, prácticamente dándole la vuelta, y esperaba que le compensara con un beso. Obviamente, Loki ladeó el rostro cuando Thor se aproximara tomándolo del mentón. Se cruzó de brazos como pudo, por tener los brazos de su esposo rodeándole y miró hacia la esquina de la alcoba con semblante molesto.

Estuvo a punto de desaparecer e irse a refugiar a otra habitación, pero el liviano ruego del nórdico lo hizo mirarle de soslayo, todavía enfadado.

—No voy a darte un regimiento para tu reinado, ¿entiendes?

Volvió a sentenciar antes de darle ese beso. Solo que en vez de ser uno condescendiente, fue uno fugaz y más por _obligación_ que por gusto verdadero, para luego tratar de zafarse del abrazo sin conseguirlo. Por lo que el hechicero suspiró ligeramente exasperado, pero resignado.

.

Oh no, no huiría de él tan pronto.

Thor tomó firmemente a Loki por la cintura, y como si no fuera predecible lo giró hasta dejarlo contra la cama, le inmovilizó por las muñecas y metió una pierna entre las del hechicero, sonriendo con sorna.

—Ese no fue un beso, amor mío. Quiero uno verdadero

.

En serio se estaba desesperando con el tema, y de no ser porque Thor lo tumbó sobre la cama y lo inmovilizó, el hechicero se habría escapado para ir a tomar un poco de aire a la terraza. Estando en aquella posición sometida, Loki miró desafiante al nórdico, aunque el modo en que éste lo retara provocó que su lado malicioso y ventajoso aflorara.

Tal vez necesitaban discutirlo más _profundamente_.

—Si lo pones así... —dijo en tono aterciopelado, cambiando su austeridad por pretensión —Entonces ven por él —relamió sus labios y luego mordió el inferior para incitarlo

.

Sin analizar primero la expresión de su consorte, Thor no dudó en caer en el juego como perro hambriento. Acercó su rostro dispuesto a besarlo, con la finalidad de repetir la celebración.

.

El hechicero estuvo a punto de gastarle una broma, dejándolo con el beso a medias y las ganas truncadas, como un medio para hacerlo escarmentar y asentar que su decisión de ser una familia compacta nada la revocaría. Pero sinceramente, no quería echar a perder la velada por algo que ya se encargaría de solucionar paulatinamente. Así que como su lívido tampoco deseaba ser desperdiciado, Loki dejó que Thor se adueñara de sus labios con premura, mientras lo atraía por la nuca para profundizar el contacto.

Aquella noche tenía dos buenas razones para seguir celebrando hasta el amanecer. Una de ellas era su aniversario de bodas, honrando aquel momento donde sus almas se fundieron y forjaron una sola para toda la eternidad. Y la otra, el milagro de la concepción que una vez más habían conseguido por la fuerza de su amor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:** Y bueno, así ha quedado grabado en las memorias del tiempo, que un nuevo ser fue forjado en esa bella noche de renovación de votos TwT…No nos queda más que agradecer a cada uno de ustedes el tiempo que le dedican a leer esta historia y el que nos dejen saber qué les parece hasta ahora…Enviamos saludos con algo de escarcha (nos congelamos en la Ciudad de México xD), y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización...Tardará un poco pero no se desanimen, volveremos ;)…


End file.
